Emotionless
by Gothic Rain
Summary: The world is a fragile place, and the Eclipse Gate will be the weapon to bring the world into its demise. In every crack a thousand dimensions are opened, filled with adventure. However, the world is reaching it's breaking point. Two knights were chosen to stop Fiore from shattering, both tainted with darkness and must work together to either save the world or end it.
1. Numb

**Originally this was going to be a sad-ending story but I decided it's going to be tragic and horrifying but it won't end that way.**

**This story was inspired by a dream/nightmare. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter One, Life is a world of pain.**

* * *

_Lucy's Pov.._

I sat at a table alone staring at the ceiling wondering what I did to have Kami hate me so much. What did I do wrong? The very question circled my mind every minute of the day and I never get a good answer. Seven months! Seven months have passed in my life. Of that time my life has been wasted down the drain. Apparently no one sees me or hears me, well I know they do but they don't acknowledge it. Sigh, life's a bitch sometimes.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when I felt someone's hand shake my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder seeing my team, well barely. When Lisianna returned I was thrown out of existence in Fairy Tail. Though I don't think Lisanna meant to cause it, however it hurt like a dagger in the back and another to the heart. Maybe I had like Natsu a lot, but that changed as soon as I realized he's clearly into Lisianna. They're a good match after all, so why should I interfere?

Besides for the past six months they've been a team, and of course leaving me behind during missions. I guess now their ready to finally remove me from the team.

I zoomed back to reality as Natsu began to speak. "So Lucy, Lisianna's been on our team for a while now and since you weren't with us, we thought we might as well remove you... you know from the team."

_Yes I haven't been accompanying you cause you've left behind. Finally I gave up in hanging around you guys, especially considering I clearly noticed you're obvious glares toward me whenever I approached you guys. In fact I was painfully waiting through these painfully long past months for you to finally kick me off!_

So I bore my dull eyes into his, enjoying as he flinches and takes a step back away from me. Mentally I sigh before standing. "Listen I know, I already removed myself from the team when you guys went off without me, so after a month I took my leave. Now I'm just a solo mage, so I saved you the trouble. There was no point to 'waste' you're time telling me something I've known for six months." I would've yelled, but I lost the spirit in making a scene.

Team Natsu was in utter and complete silence, that is until Gray recovered first. "Oh, ok. Thank you for understanding, Lucy." He said before turning and walking off as the others just nodded, now recovered also, and went back to their "normal" routines.

_Over the months I've grown stronger, though everyone still views me as that "weak, cheerleading, Lucy". I am practically life-less now, abandoned once again but this is worse than my father. They actually acted like family only to end up throwing that friendship away, uncaringly so too._ I clench my fists in anger at the very thought. To remember the feeling of being unwanted and unheard is unimaginably painful. I suppose I am just a lost mage now, my spirits have tried to talk to me but I don't let them pass through. Leo has been the most persistent, however not even he can help me now.

I sigh aloud this time and get a good look around the guild. Mira is happily ordering drinks, like always. Elfman is scoffing on manliness, Natsu and Grey are fighting while insulting each other, before throwing arms around each other acting like best friends when Erza is glares at them from being interrupted from eating her strawberry cake. Gajeel is with Levi while she reads and deciphers riddles and master like always, is nowhere to be seen.

I watch as the guild doors open and Lisianna is greeted like a goddess before Natsu runs over to her, wrapping his arms around Lisianna's shoulders, and kisses her deeply. Mira squeals behind the counter and instantly grabs a camera and gets a photo of them for the Fairy Tail scrapbook.

Watching Natsu make-out with her caused me to feel yet another knife in my heart. The feeling I grew used to, however this had become too much. I knew they have been a couple but they never kissed in front of the entire guild like this. To make it more official, right as they kissed they got multiple woots and aws from the guild members causing my eyes to drift away in another direction, away from it all.

I felt tears well up in my eyes but quickly shaded my eyes with my bangs. Even though the roaring noise of the guild was loud, I could still hear the angry storm of thunder outside.

I casually walked through the guild doors evading tables and mugs, along with the occasional persons, and make it to the guild doors. I quietly muttered "Stupid god," to myself before opening the guild doors and leaving.

Half way to my apartment I was walking casually along the river bank with my hands in my jacket pockets, as I pull my hood up and looked up at the raining clouds. These dark purple storm clouds darkening magnolia has somehow helped in calming myself.

Once I reached the end of the bank, I kneeled at the edge of the river and finally let out the tears that I had been holding back for seven months. I cried silently while my tears were covered up by the rain -which was the point- and finally let those hateful thoughts cascade my mind.

_You're nothing to them._

_You're weak._

_They probably just used you.._

_They've replaced you!_

_You're nothing but a weakling to them.._

_A loser of the famous Fairy Tail!_

_They never loved you!_

_They loved her.._

_They lied.._

_You're nothing!_

_Just like you're father said,_

_Useless.._

_I'm unheard.._

_I'm unseen._

_I'm nothing to them!_

_Maybe that's how it always was._

_Was it all an act?_

_It was, wasn't it?_

_I don't exist through their eyes anymore!_

_I am invisible.._

_Why do I even live when I'm this far gone?_

_So that's what I am again huh?_

_I'm lost._

_Yea lost and alone, no surprise there.._

_Maybe I should just disappear forever..._

My head snaps up hearing a low growl, and I see a shadowy figure of what looks like a wolf.

But it looks different somehow. It's on the others side of the river just watching me, not moving. It's left eye is bright green and the other is blood red. I hear a voice surrounding me causing me to jump up and look around but found no one. I turn back around to the river where the wolf was but it was now gone. Suddenly I felt something pressing into my mind before I literally felt thoughts fill up my mind..

Sadness, anger, sorrow, despair, hurt, rage, and a few other emotions filled my mind, I felt like I was losing it. I brought my hands over my chest where my heart beat below, all while feeling this murderous pain. I couldn't move, it hurt so bad. It wasn't even in physical pain, only mental pain. It felt real enough though and soon I began to see black spots in my visions as I was being pulled into the void. I had one thought before I lost consciousness,

_Turn it off, turn it all off and make it disappear!_

* * *

_One Month later.._

I woke up on the hard ground, looking up my eyes were met with the clear midnight sky meaning it was night. Sitting up I found a dull and aching pain against my stomach and arm. I slowly got to my feet, biting my cheek as the pain rose against the movement before fading into nothing as though nothing was wrong with my body. Looking at my arm though I knew that was a lie. Blood covered my right arm from just below my shoulder to the very tips of my fingers, though now dried.

It was a strange event, I don't remember falling asleep or even getting hurt. I gently touched the wound causing dried blood to slide away from my arm revealing a hideous bite wound. Surprisingly, I felt no pain from the movement of touching the wound. That was even stranger considering just moments ago it hurt.

I looked down at my stomach and found my jacket had been torn open revealing my blood-soaked t-shirt beneath it. It looked like it hurt but once again as I brought my hand to the wound, it didn't even hurt the slightest. I couldn't tell what the wound looked like however, only that it must've bled a lot from the amount of dried blood covering my stomach and abdomen.

I figured I should probably get back to my apartment to clean up but that meant I would be walking through town, appearing like a bloody mess. Which I kind of was at the moment. This is a forest though, and I have no clue where I am but I can at least figure there is a source of water around here.

Even as I walked aimlessly through the forest, it hadn't been too long until I found a small river stream. I slowly removed my jacket first not wanting it to accidently cause my wound to open, and tossed it into the river. Fortunately the stream was soft so my jacket wasn't about to get washed away by the stream but was instead sunken slightly beneath the surface of the water. I watched the dried blood slowly remove itself from my jacket before washing away down stream, though the water was now slightly pink in some areas from said blood. After another minute or so I reached in and pulled my jacket from the water and began to wring the rest of the water and blood out of it. After another few cycles of washing my jacket it was clear of blood, though the huge hole in the front of it meant it was unusable. Even so, I could feel the breeze of the wind and any warmth was better than none.

Slinging my jacket up on a branch to dry, I took off my shirt before walking back to the stream to work on washing the blood out of it. Three cycles later, I knew the shirt would serve me of no use so instead I shredded it into strips to serve as bandages to wrap around my wounds later. I gently added them to the branch as to prevent from further tear and headed back to the river once again.

Looking down at my reflection I was met with my near bare torso if not for my black push-up bra, and the remaining of the black blood on the top half of my body. I focused my eyes on my face and was surprised to see my hair had grown in length as though at least a few weeks had passed, but that couldn't be right.. It's only been a day hasn't it?

I think back to where I last was, which should have been just half a day before at the most.. Let's see, I left the guild during Lisanna and Natsu's make-out session in front of the guild. Thankfully it no longer hurts just thinking about it. After that I was walking home when I stopped at the edge of the river near my house, and then.. what?

I thought hard on it and looked at my reflection one more time and suddenly found the eyes of my reflection were no longer it's usual dark brown. Now they appeared two different colors..

My left eye was a brilliant green while my right was a crimson red. That couldn't be right though.. It must be something in the water or something else, there is no way my eyes could just change color all of a sudden, right?

Then I remembered seeing these eyes on someone else, no, something else.

The wolf.

I remember it being on the other side of the river, and then came the pain right? After that, I felt myself lose conscious and then..

_I woke up in the forest similar to where I am now, I stood up and looked around to find a clue as to wear I was. Then I heard a growl, turning around I was met with the same wolf I had seen at the wolf. It had brought me here then, hadn't it, but how? I froze when it bared it's fangs at me and I suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to run as far away as I could from this beast. _

_So I ran, but the beast was to fast. It came at me from the side and lashed it's claws out against my side, getting me from the left side of my abdomen and down to the right side of my stomach. I remember feeling the pain, no, it was agony. I remember falling to the ground on my back, looking up I was met with the wolf standing over me. It leaned over closer, digging it's left claw further into my stomach for a better grip before opening it's mouth revealing the sharpest teeth I have ever seen in my life. I tried to moved but that only caused it's claw to sink further into my stomach. I was doomed, I remember feeling that utter fear build up inside of me. The wolf's red and green eyes met my own, and I could swear it was smiling at me. Those thoughts ceased however when it's eyes turned to my shoulder and it sank it's daggers for fangs into my arm. _

_I screamed in pain, I screamed in fear, and I screamed when I felt a blurry image cross my mind of what could have been.. a dragon? I could hear my flesh tearing as it dug it's fangs so deep in my arm, I wouldn't be surprised if they went through my arm. However the wolf soon let go, before backing away from me. I put my left hand over the wound on my right shoulder from where it bit before looking back at it. _

_It's eyes flashed black before fading away like a ghost into the wind. I let out a final agonizing scream as my body burned in pain before it became too much and my conscious slipped out from beneath me.._

Ah, so that's what happened. That means a day has passed though, it couldn't be any more than that. I sigh, and think whatever. I'll figure it all out later, when I'm clean from dried blood and dressed in clean clothes to be precise.

I look down at my black jeans and was relieved that it didn't have even a speck of blood on it. Good, that saves me money from buying a new pair of jeans. I still need to get the rest of this blood of me though. It will be pretty hard to get the blood off my right shoulder though without falling in. Then again, maybe falling in the stream is the best way to clean off the rest of the blood anyways.

Decision made, I shimmy off my jeans so I was just left in my undergarments before slinging my jeans over the same branch with the rest of my drying clothing so I wouldn't forget where I placed it, before walking back to the stream and slowly lowering myself in the water.

I exhale a breath as the cool water brushes against my skin as I lower myself into the stream until I was as deep as I could go in the stream, which was up to my breasts.

Softly brushing my hands against my wounds, I find it much easier to get off the remaining excess blood. Once the blood was all washed from my body and down the stream, I could get a good look on my wounds.

Somehow, in some miracle of a way, my wounds were all healed up to the point were only a pink-shape scar of the wound was all that was left. Maybe more than one day had really passed for this to be possible..

I grab a strand of my hair and find that even my hair has some dried blood in it, and since the ends are wet anyways, why not just wash it as well?

What I can only assume half-an-hour later, I pulled myself from the water before redressing myself in my jeans and grab the strips of what was once my shirt and begin to wrap them around my right shoulder first. Using one hand though is hard, it took me probably a good ten minutes to get the bandage secured around the wound, even if it was a scar I believe it should still be wrapped just in case it opens up again. I grab the remaining strips of my shirt and wrap it around my abdomen and stomach, and by Kami, thankfully there was just enough left for it.

I pulled my navy wind-breaker jacket from the branch and wrap it around myself securely, ignoring the slight breeze against my stomach from where the hole is, and begin walking myself aimlessly but hopefully out of the forest.

By the time I had found myself finally out of the forest, I could tell it was mid-afternoon by the height of the sun in the sky and the heat. Unfortunately as I walked through the town I got odd looks by the people, but managed to ignore them all before finding myself in front of a clothing store.

From what I can assume the owner, gave me a strange look on how I was dressed and clearly noticed the t-shirt strip bandages through the hole, along with the holes of teeth from where the wolf had bit me. I met his eyes and shrugged at the awkward situation. "I just came from finishing a job." I lied, but it was believable enough. I noticed his eyes trail to my hand where my pink Fairy Tail guild symbol lay. I watched him nod his head slowly while he was clearly thinking on something. "Fairy Tail, eh? I recon you need new clothes rather than those rags huh?" He asks me, eyeing my clothing. "Yes, sir." I tell him, couldn't help to be polite anyways.

"Tell you what, knowing how honorable your guild is, how about you pick out an outfit from here, whatever you want, and whenever your back here in Hargeon, you can pay me back. Now off you go, get something better than those rags!" The owner told me happily, surprising me slightly. I guess Fairy Tail comes into some use, after all. Though I'm also surprised he's not angry at Fairy Tail from last year when Natsu caused all that damage. Oh well, whatever.

After looking around his shop for a good fifteen minutes I realize this man has got style. I grab pants, a pair of shoes, a belt, a shirt, and a cloak before going into a dressing room. I quickly strip off my clothing except for my undergarments and then slip on the clothing. I left on the bandages but as for the jacket I tossed that into the garbage bin. The black jeans, those I merely tossed over my shoulder before walking out and going to the front desk where the seriously considerate owner was.

He looked over what I was wearing before grabbing a slip of paper, scribbled something on it, before handing it to me with a smile. "Nice blend, no one really comes here for clothing because it so "unusual" but you, you got style." He told me, and I grinned back at him and accepted the paper.

It read:

_Hargeon, Unique Styles_

_Amount Owned: 45,000 Jewels_

Since I'm in Hargeon it'll probably take me a few hours to get to Magnolia. If I get going now, I should be able to be there before six. "Thank you, sir. I'll be back when I can!" I told him, waving as I walked out, hearing him say, "I count on it," making me smile.

Now, time to return to Fairy Tail and get it over with before going home and sleep. It's been a long day..

* * *

_Normal Pov, at the Fairy Tail guild.._

It was just about another normal day in Fairy Tail with the exception of their missing member, Lucy Heartifilia. Not that it really made a difference, it wasn't even known until someone asked of her from the weekly magazine and they had no idea where she was.

Not that they even cared in the first place..

Such proven as they carry themselves around the guild like they always had. Drinking, eating, fighting, their usual brawling selves. The guild make such a loud ruckus, one would think that Magnolia would complain.

However the sound of the front doors slamming open caught all of the guild's attention causing them to quiet more than usual. At first they didn't quite see the figure who opened the doors, but as the person stepped forward everyone just about dropped what they were holding when they saw who was there.

Lucy, of course.

But it was more of what she was wearing that caught their attention. Even though she had changed her style from tight skirts and sleeve-less shirts long ago the guild lacked in their attention span to even notice it. Now however, she had their attention real good with her current outfit. The one she got from _Unique Styles _in Hargeon.

She was wearing _Tripp NYC (New Dungeon Dweller) Bondage Pants_, a red tank top seen just barely under a black and red hoodie, and to finish the outfit off she wore white skull _Ed Hardy High-rise_. Red and white headphones wrapped around her neck as well, a new brand that not even Laxus was aware of.

Her blonde hair was now waist long and the right side bangs covered her right eye. Somehow, she appeared stronger despite the clothing and even appeared as though she weighed less. Strange thing to the guild was the music she was playing, or rather blasting since everyone in the entire guild could hear what she was playing which sounded like Alternative Metal. It was as though she was trying to block out everyone's voices around her, and somehow no one doubted it.

No one moved as she stood there, both sides analyzing each other until it was broken suddenly. Natsu seemed to be the only one unaware of the vibe Lucy was giving off, or maybe didn't care as he approached her. However the moment he stopped to open his mouth Lucy grabbed his shoulder before literally flipping over him. She did it so quick and silently some of the guild members were questioning her eyes, including Natsu.

Lucy was completely unfazed by her little stunt and headed to the bar ignoring the silence the guild has given around her. If anything she took it for granted, enjoying the silence the guild has only showed once before and that was when Mystogan had put almost all of them to sleep when he came in for a mission.

When Lucy reached the bar, Mira couldn't stop looking at her, in what Lucy knew was disbelief or maybe shock.. probably both. Lucy, on her part though didn't seem to care. Knowing she had their attention (for once) she uses it to advantage and talks for the first time on her own accord in a long time since her previous team. "Mira, is the Master here?" Lucy asked her, her voice a void of any emotion but seemingly was noticed (for once again) by Mira along with everyone else in the guild, who could only gape at her.

Mira looked really nervous wondering what she wanted to talk about and could only speak on what Lucy could assume was auto-pilot. "Y-yeah, he's in his office now." Lucy nodded and slid away from the bar before walking up the stairs to the S-class floor where Master Makarov's room is. She knocked on his door twice before disappearing inside a moment later, shutting the door silently behind her, leaving the rest to all wonder the same thing in question.

_"Was that really Lucy?"_

* * *

_In the Master's Office.._

Makarov looked up from his sixth stack of endless papers to see Lucy, and boy was he startled to see how much she had changed. He was curious to how it happened but figured he would figure out in time, that's just how things went in Fairy Tail.

Lucy was only three steps inside Makarov's small office but seemed perfectly fine with her position.

"Good afternoon Lucy, what do you need? Did Natsu destroy the guild walls again?" He asked her, frowning slightly at having more paperwork to do if that were the case.

"No Master, actually I was wondering if I could change my guild mark position and color?" She asked her, catching him off guard slightly. He didn't show it though and instead nodded and motioned her closer with his hand.

"Sure, sure, just come closer so I can remove the mark before placing on another." He told her, gently grabbing her hand when she was close enough.

A golden magic circle appeared from the palm of his hand before slowly moving towards the top of Lucy's hand where her pink guild mark lay. Her guild mark glowed pink for a moment before disappearing along with the golden magic circle.

"You're the second person to have your guild mark removed Lucy. In any case were would you like the new guild mark?" He asked her, rummaging through the drawlers of his desk before finding the guild stamper.

Lucy rolled up the left sleeve of her hoodie up to her shoulder, before pointing to the area right below the fabric of her hoodie sleeve where it was rolled up. "Right here, in black, Master." She told him simply, watching as he pressed the cool ink into her skin before removing it three seconds later revealing the new black Fairy Tail insignia.

"Alright, there you go Lucy. Anything else?" He asked her kindly, putting away the guild stamper back in it's drawler.

Lucy rolled down her sleeve and shook her head slightly. "No, that is all Master. Thank you." She told him, before opening the door and silently walking out, leaving Master Makarov sighing at the seemingly larger pile in front of her knowing he had to have it done by the end of the day.

"Annoying Magic Council." He grumbled to himself, pulling out his feathered pen before continuing his work in misery.

* * *

_Lucy's Pov.._

I noticed my guild silently watching me, I expected them to have gotten over it by now. Then again, maybe I have finally snapped that image they hold over me of who I had once been. Annoyed by the silence I turned my music up higher before placing them over my ears instead of having them over my shoulders and eyed the stairs. It's been a long day and I really just want to go home to my nice comfortable bed, and go to sleep. I have a lot of things to figure out.

Because of that, I decide to take a short cut from the taking the stairs down and instead just leap over the railing. I land on the wood almost silently but it was still heard since the guild has gone unusually quiet with their eyes on me.

Funny, for seven months I've wanted them to finally take notice of me, but now that's happened, I don't even care anymore. They're no family of mine, if anything I feel like a stranger in this place.

I'm just going to head home, hopefully tomorrow they'll be back to their ignoring and loud ways.

However half-way to the front doors, Team Natsu decides to approach me.

So I stop and turn to them, crossing my arms and looking at them expectantly for interrupting my journey to my comfy bed.

"What might Team Natsu need from me of this _lovely_ hour of the day?" I asked them with sarcasm dripping into my tone.

Erza was the first to speak. "Where were you? You disappeared for a month and you just come back like nothing happened."

"And what's up with your eyes? Are you cosplaying again." asked Grey.

Natsu asked the strangest yet simplest question. "Are you really Lucy?"

I grinned inwardly and decided to play with them, since their the ones that started this whole thing and I'm tired.

So I acted like I didn't hear them and then turned back around to see them waiting for my answer. I lowered my head phones and looked up at them and said "Wha?"

Everyone sweat-dropped. I watched as they re-asked their questions and waited for me to answer, man this is fun. When someone has ignored you for almost an entire year, one of the best ways to get back at them is to mess with them. Ah, and is it price-less.

"Lucy?" I heard Natsu asked, woops, I didn't even hear what he said. Ignoring people really is pretty easy.

"Oh, sorry. I was spacing out." I told him, turning off my music and lowering my headphones back on my shoulders to hear them better, because whatever their going to say to me is going to be so good.

"Please tell me you at least heard what we said," said Gray.

I turned to him and raised an eyebrow in question before speaking. "Hmm? Oh yes you're questions."

Should I even answer them? They've left me behind like a toad for so long, why don't I do it to them? No! I'm nothing like them.

"Such boring questions, such boring memories." I tell them smirking, before sighing again, as though in defeat. "Come back later I'm too lazy to remember."

They looked at me shocked, but as they were just turning around to leave, I did a cliché thing and lifted my finger in the air.

"Oh, wait now I remember." The team turned back and looked at her not so patiently, but tried to hide it, and failed miserably. Fairy Tail isn't very good at hiding things.

"Gray to answer your question, no, but would you believe me anyways? Probably not." I told him, and before he could reply with even a single word, I'm already facing Natsu.

"Strange, one would thing that as someone who was once your partner would recognize them, guess your not as loyal as I thought. So yeah, I'm Lucy. Just not the same one you remember." I told him before swiftly turning on my heel towards the guild doors.

This time I actually made it past the guild doors, but before I could actually walk outside, a hand grabbed my shoulder and kept me from moving further with little effort.

I hiss a curse under my breath before turning around only to see Erza, former teammate, staring at me with her calculating eyes on me. Wonderful.

"What do you want now, Scarlet?" I asked her, visibly annoyed now.

"You didn't answer my question." She told me strictly, as though I was to report everything I do to her. I barely hold back a twitch from the irony of the situation.

"And what was your question then?" I ask, because I really did forget what she asked. I didn't even care either, I just want to leave this place, yet ironically for once they're stopping me from doing so.

"Lucy, I asked you where you were and why you were missing for a month." She told me, sternly with disappointment in her eyes that made _my eyes_ twitch.

I breath in a bite remark and exhale slowly. No need to get angry over something that doesn't matter, that never seemed to matter in the beginning, especially to them.

"Erza, why do you even care? Just a month ago you told me you wanted me off your team. For seven months you haven't even held a conversation with me, and now you talk to me like you care? Well guess what Erza, you don't care. Just like how I don't care about you, that feeling, no, that trust was destroyed the moment you proved to me that Fairy Tail isn't a family. It's a curse. To answer your question though, I'll tell you this; Where I go and why will never be your business! Not for me, and if you ever try to make your own, I'll make you regret you ever met me. Good bye Erza, I hope you learned what it's like to lose a family member, because this person," Lucy says pointing while pointing a finger at her heart, "will never be a sister of this guild if they treat they're members like they don't even exist." I give her a mean smile, something I could only describes cruelty, but she needs to see it and remember it. I scoff when I remember what I once felt about her. "I can't believe I once saw you as my role model, as my sister, when your not any of those things. Honestly, you don't even deserve the title "Titania" from what I've learned of you. When I look at you, the only thing I see is someone who would desert and abandon those who put their trust into you. And I promise you that I will never look up to you again, considering I can barely even look at you now. Go back inside where all the fun and joy is now, it's where you belong, with the rest of your kind." I growl the last sentence at her before pushing her towards the doors, before leaving. Happy to be rid of this place.

By the time I'm inside my apartment, I feel my exhaustion finally catch up with me. Taking off my headphones and placing them on my desk, I chuck off my hoodie, and then my shoes before slumping into my chair behind my desk. I sigh and stare at the book in front of me that I had been working on before the seven months of abandonment.

Now though, I can't bring myself to touch it, to continue it, or even throw it away. I pick it up, and flip through the pages randomly before closing it. It's time to begin a new journey. A journey where my trust belongs to me and only me.

I open up the bottom drawler of my desk, the one filled with my letter's to my mother that I haven't written to in a long time actually, and place the book in with the letters before closing it. I look over at the sheet of blank writing paper before grabbing it almost hesitantly and put it in front of me.

I pick up my calligraphy pen then press it to the top left side of the paper. I let out a slow breath before I began writing:

_Dear mother, _

_I'm sorry I haven't written to you in while. I've been thinking over some things and I've decided that I'm going to carry myself on my own. You have always been strong before me, before your.. death. Even now I feel like you're watching over my shoulder. That's why I hope you can understand my reasons from here on out. The guild I've told you so many nice and wonderful things about, are not as great as they seem. _

_I am sorry that this is how it is, but that is just how things will be. Mother, will you understand if I betray the light? Everything has become so hard, and I don't think I can carry myself as you had always been. I don't know how you were able to live through such hardships, but one thing I know for sure, is that I don't have your strength. _

_Instead of being strong in the heart like you had taught me to be, I will darken my heart and be strong in everywhere except my heart. Honestly, my heart cannot take anymore abandonment or pain. And you no what the strange thing is mother? I don't even feel pain anymore. Not physically or mentally. My sadness was killed six months ago, my fear was killed one month ago, and all that's left in me is the anger.._

_Mother? Are you disappointed in me? For this decision I've made. I'm sorry if that is so, but this is the way things will just have to be. Maybe I could be happy again without having to pretend, but Mother, I just can't fake it anymore. Especially since there is no one left to love anymore. You're gone, Father never loved me for anything more than money, and my guild has proven to me that I was never apart of their family. _

_I will no longer falter on my path anymore, the only option I have left is to be on my own and care only for myself. That way, I shall never have my heart be broken again. Twice is enough isn't it? It is for me. I'm sorry mother for disappointing you, but this is the last time I shall walk in your shadow. _

_This might be the last time in a long time I will write to you. Once again I'm sorry, but not for what I'm about to do. _

_Miss you dearly._

_Love, _

_Lucy._

* * *

**This is what I imagine what Lucy's appearance looks like:**

**_Same height _**

**_Hair reaches her waist, still blonde, one bang over her right eye similar to Lucy in Elfen Lied._**

**_Left eye is a brilliant green while her right is crimson red_**

**_Long three-lined scar going from the left side of her abdomen to the end of the right side of her stomach._**

**_Another three-lined scar going from the middle of the other scar down to her belly button. _**

**_A large bite-shaped pink scar on her the top of her right shoulder. _**

**_New black guild mark on the top of her left shoulder. _**

**_She's lost weight from not eating in a month without realizing it, making her skinnier than before._**

**_She is slightly tanner from laying unconscious in a forest for a month. _**

**This is the change in her abilities:**

_**New magic**_

_**The ability to sense things a dragon slayer can**_

_**She will not be overpowered however.**_

**Find out more**** in the story..**

**Edited on 2/14/2015**


	2. S-Class Thief

**Hey readers,**

**I got a plot for this story, yes! I would like to thank theSlayerPlayer for helping me get this story back on the road. It means a lot :)**

**Now, to other people that have helped me out with the story:**

**To Ellie-016: _Oow i just love badass Lucy! :d_  
_ Will be waiting for the next chapter you should keep it up like now i mean like those conversations with team Natsu and also maybe later let that wolf come back or something anyway i'll be waiting for the sequel!_**

**Thanks, I don't know about the sequel since I haven't even finished this one, let alone thought of an ending yet. But I would be honored to create a sequel. Thanks for you're support and don't worry, Team Natsu and Lucy have plenty conversations ahead of them *Smirks*.**

**To Sakamaki Hikaru: _it's a good story , try using normal p.o.v. cause it'll be better to read _  
_ hope for the new chapter soon_**

**Thanks, I'll try to do some more Normal Pov, I got a comment on one of my other stories about wanting more Lucy Pov so I'll try to even it out some more. I was mostly just showing Lucy's mood and thoughts toward Fairy Tail, but I'll be sure to add in some more Normal-ness.**

**To: alycat63: _Awesome story I thought that the way Lucy tried to just let go and not make a seen when team natsu went to kick her off the team was really strong of her._**

**Thanks! Whenever I read other Fairy Tail stories where Lucy leaves or gets stronger or whatever, she either runs off or causes a serious scene. Now I'm not saying they're bad, but I wanted to show Lucy's resolve. Instead of running away, she faced reality. Sorry it's been taking forever on this story!**

**And to all you other readers who have been supporting the story, I'd like to thank you all for being awesomely supportive.**

_**bloodmooneclipse**_

_**AM**_

_**DarkStarnight **_

_**eyeofthekitsune365**_

**and**

**Guests**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter Two, The S-Class Thief**

* * *

_Lucy's Pov.._

I awake to the morning sunshine beaming against my feet through the blinds of my window. Yawning, I sit up and stretch my arms and legs before rolling out of bed. Somehow I stumble myself into the kitchen and grabbed an apple and poured myself a glass of milk while only half conscious on what I was doing.

Eating slowly through half-lidded eyes I think back to what had occurred just a day ago in my mind, though had actually ended up being an entire month. Would that mean I was unconscious for an entire month without realizing it? It would explain my healing rate, but still, it would have to be something more than that.

Finished with my breakfast, I put the empty glass into the sink and toss the apple core into the trash bin before heading into my room to get dressed.

I grab my clean black jeans and pull those on, then grab a dark army green t-shirt from my closet and throw that on. I grab some black ankle socks and my combat army boots and pull those on before heading to my dresser. I brushed my hand across my ebony chained necklace that holds every gold and silver key I ever owned, which is a lot better than keeping them on a pouch. Saves me the embarrassment on having them easily stolen without me realizing it.

I know Leo has been trying to come out and talk to me, he tries at least once a day after all. Such a loyal spirit but I know there is nothing to talk about with him. I need to get through this solo, no more can I put trust into others. It's just not going to happen, ever again.

I quickly hook the chain around my neck and hide the keys under my shirt before grabbing my second necklace and pulling it on. I had found it at an antique's shop about a month ago, and it feels weird to go somewhere without it. Almost as though it's waiting for something to happen.. which is kind of pointless knowing my life.

I exhale a breath and head to the front door to head to Fairy Tail. Thankfully it's early enough to the point where no one will be there, most likely anyways. I really don't want to run into anyone today, being noticed is a drag when you've been used to being ignored.

I look back at my apartment, strange, it once felt like my home as well and now it doesn't. I guess Magnolia is no longer my home either, but it's 70,000 jewels a month and that's a great deal around Fiore. So no matter how much it no longer feels like a home, I'll keep it for it's good deals.

No matter what though, It's time to make a change. Whether for the better or the worse is up to wherever my journey leads me.

* * *

_Normal Pov, at the Fairy Tail Guild.._

It was at the crack of dawn when the doors of the Fairy Tail guild doors were unlocked. Lucy stepped in only mere minutes later and let out a loud yawn that seemed to echo throughout the guild before she smirked and walked around the guild. She never really had come here this early, even when they heavily partied everyone left at about two either drunk or messed up.

Lucy walked into the bar and grabbed a shot of vodka before swallowing the acid liquid. She sighed placing the shot class into the sink before walking out, her hand trailing along the job board.

"Let's see what I can do… Kill a demon, no. Take out some bandits, too boring. Help old women cross the road, no. Find missing platypus, um…no. Find a stolen heirloom, no." She sighed stepping away from the board seeing just about every other mission there was the same.

"Ugh, why can't we have an interesting…wait, what's that?" She wondered, walking up to the board noticing a small S peeking out behind the missing platypus job. Lucy tugged the missing platypus job off revealing an S-class job. "Take out Dark Guild, killing town citizens in Oak town… Wait wasn't that where Phantom Lord Guild used to be?" She pulled off the request reading it over before smirking. "I believe it is," she said pinning the missing platypus job back on the board.

She then took the S-class job and walked to the bar looking for the guild stamp that technically Mira is supposed to stamp confirmation for the job. Lucy however, wasn't in the mood to wait.

Suddenly a grin broke free from Lucy's face. "Oh, what a shame Mira isn't here. And Kami knows I'm not staying for all the buffoons to arrive. Oh, but nothing to worry about. I'll just stamp it instead." She then stamped the top of the job request before placing the stamp back in its normal spot as though it had never been touched.

She laughed as she walked through the guild doors.

"Time to take out the second strongest hidden dark guild, Jabberwocky's Head."

* * *

_Later in the day.._

Six hours had passed since Lucy had taken the S-class job request unknowingly by the guild, from the board and no one seemed to notice, except for one tiny old man.

Fairy Tail's Guild, Master Makarov was frantically going through huge stacks of papers that were piled up on his desk. "Where is it? That dark guild request wasn't seen on the S-class board. Did I leave it in here by mistake?" He wondered to himself gruffly as he flipped through multiple files of the S-class record dates.

"May fourth, Hidden Dark Guild makes the papers. Killing town's citizens and recently murdered the mayor. Need immediate help. Guild name, Jabberwocky's Head." He read the news article aloud studying it before shoving the file back in it's desk with the rest of the files, before hopping off his deck and opened the door.

Makarov walked over to the S-class board scanning through the Job requests for the second time this morning, before he looked nervously over at the regular mage's guild board. He sighed with a sinking feeling in his chest about the S-class job request.

He heard about Jabberwocky's Head from the Magic Council. It was one of the strongest and most dangerous dark guilds. But it isn't shown in the records in hopes the magic council could take care of them without bringing too many legal guilds into the mess.

However the magic council failed and the men sent to take care of the dark guild disappeared and weren't found till three days later, murdered, with the fallen men's heads sent to back to the council as a warning. And now it seems the dark guild is coming into the public, killing the mayor was sure to gain some publicity.

To say the master was worried is an understatement. If the Magic council's high trained Elite soldiers were taken out so easily, he feared even the strongest of S-class mages of Fairy Tail would have difficulty taking out the guild. And the last thing he wants is for something terrible to happen to one of his brats. Especially by such an Elite Dark Guild.

"Mira!" He shouted over the railing through all the guild's commotion. Mira glanced up while holding a tray over-filled with mugs of beer and rum.

"Can you check and see if there are any S-class jobs taken from the board there." He said pointing to the Mage's board. Mira must have noticed the worry in Makarov's voice as she immediately called her sister over to take care of the orders before fast-walking over to the mage's board.

Mira scanned through all the jobs, checking under each one in case one ended up hidden beneath another. After a couple minutes Mira looked up worryingly at Makarov. "No, there's none." She said studying his reaction. He almost immediately hopped unto the railing standing before all his brats.

"BRATS!" His commanding voice echoed through the guild silencing them all quickly. Once he had gained all the guild's attention he sighed before saying, "If anyone has taken a job request to take out the Dark Guild Jabberwocky's Head, please come forward.

All eyes scanned around the guild seeing if anyone would come forward, and when no one did Makarov sighed sadly. He looked closely to see which of the guild members were here and weren't.

He noticed that team ShadowGear plus Gajeel weren't there, nor was the ThunderGod tribe, or Lucy.

"Does anyone know what job ShadowGear took?" He asked his guild.

"I heard Levi saying they were gonna take care of some bandits in Hargeon, and Gajeel said he would go with them." Cana answered, for once wasn't drunk enough to slur her sentence.

Makarov nodded grateful it wasn't them. "What of the ThunderGod tribe?" He asked them, internally hoping it was them. Even without Laxus, they were still very powerful as a team.

Mira was the one who answered, "They went to take care of a mass demon attack in Acalypha, said it would take about a week or so."

Makarov nodded now more worried then ever. "Does anyone know where Lucy is?" But was only met with silence. He looked over at Team Natsu. "You're her team aren't you? Don't you know where she is?" He asked them sternly. Gray was scratching the back of his neck. "Um, about that master." Gray started. "She is no longer on Team Natsu." Erza finished, a serious look on her face knowing the master was greatly troubled by something.

The master rubbed the sweat from his forehead suddenly very worried Lucy had taken the job. He didn't believe it, Lucy was such a sweat girl, she wouldn't steal an S-class mission again, and she especially wouldn't go alone. At the same time he was troubled by Team Natsu, wondering what happened between them and Lucy. They were so close last time he saw the Team, he hadn't expected Lucy leaving the team. If Lucy really had taken the S-class job then she was in a lot of trouble, and if the dark guild doesn't get to her first, he will.

But he shouldn't have anything to worry about, she most likely is at her apartment or something. He sighed. "There's only one way to find out." he whispered before looking up at his brats again.

In a stern voice he called the following S-class mages up to his office. "Erza, and Mira, come up to my office please." He said hopping off the railing and leading the two S-class mages to his office.

Since Mystogan was now in Edolas and Laxus was out with his team he only had two remained S-class mages to take care of this.

Once Makarov was behind his deck once again and Erza and Miria were in the room with the door closed and locked behind him he faced the two mages.

"What's going on Master?" Erza asked, knowing whatever was wrong was very serious.

Makarov pulled out the file that had Jabberwocky's Head's information inside and handed it to Mira, who looked through it with Erza.

"This mission has gone missing. It wasn't put up on the S-class board and I fear one of our mages might've taken it. Erza and Mira's heads snap up.

Makarov continued, "This particular dark guild is very dangerous, not even the magic council could take care of them." Erza and Mira's eyes widened at this. "Before this, the guild wasn't made public, and wasn't bringing much attention to themselves. But as of recently they've been wiping out a town by Oak Town, and recently killed the mayor. Now...the town has put up job requests for the S-class mages, but even the strongest of S-class mages would have trouble taking care of this guild. It wasn't even suppose to be up there. But now..." He shook his head.

"You think one of the mage's might've stolen it?" Mira replied.

Makarov sighed and pulled out a Lacrima from under his desk and held it out so it was facing the three of them. "Guess we'll find out. This is a recording Lacrima, I leave it on at night in case any one tries to break in. It isn't turned off till I come in myself, which is usually two hours after the guild doors unlock." He said before turning the Lacrima on. He scrolled through the recent data before landing on this morning.

He then put the time in motion and laid it on his deck so the three could watch it.

The three watched silently as time went by, the guild remained silent, and empty. But even though it looked like nothing would happen they still remained silent.

And then...the guild doors opened. Mira gasped seeing Lucy entered and Erza's eyes narrowed. They all noticed Lucy's appearance, she looked different. And the look in her eyes seems so...unlike Lucy. Cold, harsh. Even as they saw her yesterday they thought it was just for a magazine or maybe she was in a bad mood. They hadn't expected it to continue.

They watched as Lucy went over to the bar and poured herself a shot of vodka before downing it. Mira was surprised, she didn't know that she drank, and was shocked to see Lucy do it seemingly without a care in the world.

They then watched as Lucy headed over to the request board, going through the jobs all noting them with 'no's. They heard her sigh then step back, but then something seemed to catch her eye as she stepped forward. They watched silently as she pulled off the missing platypus sheet revealing the S-class job.

"Oh no..." Mira gasped. "But she wouldn't, we're talking about Lucy here." Erza said, disbelief in her voice and eyes. This Lucy wasn't the same girl she remembered that was once on their team. But as she thought about it, she noticed how different Lucy had been acting. She just thought it was Lucy acting cranky, even when Lucy had confronted her and told her all those things yesterday she could never image the same Lucy doing such a thing, and this, this just wasn't her.

Makarov couldn't believe it either. That was the very job that had countless people die, and now he's finding out Lucy took it! _This is bad, very, very,_ bad he thought.

They watched as Lucy smirked and heard her say, "I believe it is." And watched as she made her way to the bar once again. They watched in disbelief as she pulled out the stamp to show it's been approved for her.

"She wouldn't." Makarov muttered and watched as a grin so cold and mean formed unto Lucy's lips.

"Oh, what a shame Mira isn't here. And Kami knows I'm not staying for all the buffoons to arrive. Oh, but nothing to worry about. I'll just stamp it instead." She said it such a cold, relentless tone as she stamped the paper before putting the stamp back in it's place.

"So long, Fairy Tail." She whispered darkly, so low they almost didn't hear it. Lucy folded the sheet and shoved it in her pocket and disappeared through the doors.

And then the Lacrima went blank.

After a long pausing silence Makarov realized this was 6 hours ago. "Mira, Erza, this is a serious situation. No one else can know about this, you two are to leave at once and bring Lucy back here before she gets to the dark guild. I will deal with her once you bring her back." He said his voice deadly serious.

The two S-class mages nodded and went to open the door before a thought occurred to Erza. "Master, what if she is already in there by the time we get there?" She asked him.

Makarov sighed. "Then grab her and run. Do not engage them, they are too powerful, even for you both." he said before dismissing them.

As the two S-class mages hurriedly went out the door, Makarov sighed looking out the window. "Be safe, my child." He whispered, hoping they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

_Normal Pov.._

20 minutes have passed since Erza and Mira were sent out to bring Lucy back to the guild for stealing an S-class job that has killed Elite mages, they believe if they don't get there in time, then it would indeed be too late to save Lucy.

The two S-class mages are now on the fastest train to Oak Land, but know it'll take three hours till they arrive, and another hour to make it to Oak town and bring Lucy back. That gives them, four hours to find and drag Lucy back to the guild to face her punishment.

The two didn't have time to pack anything, so now they were sitting across from each other, Mira staring at the window while her hand unconsciously twitches with worry and Erza with her head in her hands.

"What happened to Lucy?" Mira asked Erza. Tough they were once former rivals the two were like sisters, like older sisters that watch over the other mages in the guild. They're not close, but yet they are.

Erza sighs, and looks up from her hands. "I don't know, she's changed in the past months I know that much." She said.

"But why would she steal an S-class job that is clearly too much for her, it's too much for us!" Mira yelled frantic. To Mira, Lucy was like a second younger sister. Even though they hadn't really talked in the last 'few' months, she still felt close to her.

"I don't know Mira, but ever since she left the team-"Mira looked up to Erza surprised. "Wait I thought you kicked her out Erza? Do you think that's what all this is about?" She said worryingly.

Erza shrugged, "7 months after Lisanna returned we decided Lisanna and Lucy could switch places. But when we asked Lucy if we could, she said that she had already removed herself 6months ago." She said looking away.

Mira looked at Erza strangely. "So you're saying you hadn't brought Lucy to any of your missions?" She asked her in disbelief. Erza looked down in shame. "I just missed Lisanna, we wanted to spend some time with her, and on missions would be the best times. We were sure Lucy would be okay with it…" Erza said looking away. "So you were kicking her out. I wonder what that felt like for her." Mira whispered not looking at Erza. Before coming to realize something and looks at Erza sharply. "You really messed up Erza, I swear if anything happens to her because of you…you will regret it." Mira said darkly, looking Erza straight in the eyes. Erza merely nodded in response before closing her eyes in hopes to get away from all this.

They have four hours, four hours to get to Lucy before the dark guild does.

* * *

_With Lucy.._

Four hours, Lucy had four hours to go and defeat the dark guild, Jabberwocky's Head. But of course, she didn't know about this. But she also wasn't naïve. She didn't know how much time she had to do this, but she knew it wouldn't be a lot.

As she walked to the Deputy's house, since the mayor was murdered she realized something. "Strange how the only time they notice me, is when I have to get their attention forcefully. Not that I did this for attention, I just needed something to do." She said aloud as she stepped until the porch of the client and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A man's shaky voice was heard through the door.

Lucy smirked as a thought occurred to her. These people were scared shitless, may as well get some respect from them since her own guild is blind.

"Fairy Tail's strongest mage, I'm here to take care of the dark guild." She said sounding proud when she said the name Fairy Tail when inside she was really disgusted.

The unlocked making a click noise before the door swung open revealing a young man, maybe only in his early twenties, holding a rifle up just in case.

Lucy lifted her arm showing him her shoulder where the black fairy tail mark was, and he in return lowered his rifle. "Sorry, it's been getting real bad out here. You can't go anywhere without being at least armed." He said opening the door wider to let her in. Lucy nodded and stepped inside, finding her way into the man's living room.

"Thank you for coming, we were beginning to think no one would come. Not even the magic council is trying anymore after what happened three months ago." He said as he walked in, setting his gun against the wall.

Lucy nodded. "I'll take care of them, don't worry. You know where they settled right?" she asked him. He nodded and pulled out a rolled up sheet and handed it to her. "It's circled in red." He said pointing to an area west of where they were.

"You can stay here for the night if you want, it's getting dark out." He suggested to her.

She shook her head. "Nah, I'll be all right, don't want them making another attack tonight." She said rolling the sheet back up and stepping back outside. "I'll be back." She said before heading west, towards the famous hidden dark guild.

Lucy now had a little more than three hours to defeat the dark guild. It would take about 20 to get there leaving her with less than three hours.

It may seem like a long time but in battle time flies.

Exactly 20 minutes later Lucy arrived at Jabberwocky's Head's door. It literally had the word DEATH written on the door in what was most likely blood.

She grinned before opening the black doors nice and slowly, gaining a loud creak that seemed to echo through the night. As she stepped inside she was greeted by 200 mages, who all raised to they're feet.

Lucy's green eye flashed black before she said in a haunting voice, "I'm here`" Before she launched at the 200 men.

* * *

_Erza and Mira.._

Immediately after the train came to a halt at Oak Town Erza and Mira launched out of the train and sprinted down the street. They're train ended up coming later than it should have due to a passing storm.

Now the two women were scared, wondering if they were too late. Erza reequipped herself in her Black Wing armor and Mira changed into her Satan form. The two took off into the sky and flew west finding the dark guild they flew down lower taking in the destruction of the guild.

The roof had collapsed on one side, multiple pillars were crushing through the walls, fire lit some structures, and blood was everywhere.

Erza and Mira couldn't believe the sight. They believed there was no way it was Lucy and landed to see if the one who had done this was still there. The two approached the broken door that had the word DEATH spelled across it in blood, and walking past it they saw a sight they never thought they'd ever see.

The inside of the guild was huge, bodies littered the floor in every direction. Some moaning and groaning, others unconscious. But none were dead. They took in all the destruction, runes littered the ceilings, and debris covered the floor. And in the center of the guild were bodies piled on top of bodies, all beat to a bloody pulp. A figure stood at the top of the mountain of bodies, and when the person turned around, they were shocked frozen seeing the familiar face. But those eyes were cold and heartless, that grin was dark and evil, and the blood that covered her hands were not her own. This person was there worse nightmare. Her name, Lucy.

Lucy looked up at the two, the grin becoming a smirk. "Hey guys, you missed quite the party."

* * *

_Normal Pov.._

"L-Lucy?"Mirajane asked, stuttering. Lucy smirked. "I take it your here to bring me back to the guild? I wonder what my 'punishment' will be for taking out a dark guild that no one else was gonna do?" She said walking up to them, stopping in front of them. "Well take me away to my fate, not like I care what happens." She said lifting her wrists to them.

Mirajane and Erza stared at her in disbelief. Lucy, the girl who was seen as the kindest and not the strongest mage, had just wiped out a dark guild not even the magic council could take. And there wasn't even a scratch on her!

"Well? Are you just gonna stand there, or will you at least let me tell the town the guild is loooong gone from bringing any more deaths to their town." Lucy said crossing her arms, staring, just staring (maybe even glaring) at the two mages that blocked her way out.

"Lucy, you didn't do this did you?" Erza asked Lucy. Lucy raised her bloody hands. "What does it look like, or do you think I just walked in here and ripped their already dead bodies apart. Come on Titania, I didn't think you were a ditz." Lucy said grinning.

A deadly aura was surrounding Erza but Lucy didn't seem to care.

"You gonna get out of my way or not?" She said smiling very sweetly making it turn into a very disturbing and creepy smile.

Mira stumbled back a bit before recomposing herself. She was in her Satan soul form and Lucy who hadn't seen it was completely unfazed. For shits sake she didn't even care for Erza's wrath!

Erza had enough, she was an S-class mage, the Titania, one of Fairy Tail's strongest mages! She needed respect, especially for someone who had stolen an extremely dangerous S-class mission.

So she walked up to Lucy and grabbed both her arms and seized them roughly behing her back, chaining her wrists in cuffs.

"Ooh~, Erza finally gained some balls. For a minute there I actually thought you would let be go free, you know for doing a favor for these innocent citizens. Is that so much a crime? Oh, that's right. Anything that isn't seen under your nose is a criminal. Well Erza, you stopped knowing who I was almost a year ago!" She said turning to face Erza, her green eye flashing black startling Erza.

"Oh, what's wrong Erza. Did I scare you with my growl?" She laughed, even with her hands cuffed she laughed hard.

"My, my, the Titania was scared by a tiny growl made by sweat little Lucy? Price-less!" She laughed so hard she fell to the floor, not stopping until it felt like she had cramps.

"Oh shit, ow, that hurts." She jumped on her feet, smirking evilly before screaming out so loud, birds flew from trees along a mile radius, "I scared the Mighty Titania!" She sowed a toothy grin, enjoying this. "Erza, you just made my day." She said while walking past a frozen Mirajane.

She looked over her shoulder. "Don't worry I'll still return to the guild to get my 'punishment'" She raised her fingers in mock for the word punishment, "You can follow me if you wish just to make sure I won't run off if you want. Just don't get in my way." She said, breaking the cuffs Erza had put around her wrists with seeming-less no struggle and without another glance walked onwards.

In the end Mira and Erza ended up trailing Lucy, mostly because they were still very confused over _what was going on? _And Lucy's sudden change on personality. Of course Erza was still fuming over Lucy's rant earlier but put on a stern face when they reached the town.

When Lucy reached the deputies house she knocked twice before seeing the deputy once again, rifle and everything. "Dark guild won't be a problem anymore." She said to him. A grin instantly broke free from his lips. "Really! That's great! Let me get you're reward! I'll be right-" He was interrupted by Lucy holding up her hand. "It's alright, you keep the jewels, you need them more than I do after the shit this town's been through." She said pointing to the destroyed homes that had been burned down by the Dark Guild.

The deputy smiled again. "Thank you so much, I don't know how I can ever repay you." He said still smiling before he turned and picked up his rifle.

He handed it to her. "Here take this, it was my great-great grandfather's rifle during the civil war against the dragons. It's a modified Remington Model 798. The stock is upgraded along with it's ammo capacity. A silencer was added to it two years ago. Honestly that's the best rifle I've ever had, I don't particularly use it anymore having this leg." He pointed to his metal leg that she hadn't noticed before. "Lost it a couple months back before the deputy was killed by the Dark Guild mages. Anyways take care of her (the gun), the scope has enhanced zoom similar to a sniper's aim. It's not an automatic but it's reliable and never misses. You can use regular bullets or magic. I think with magic you just gotta focus your magic into your hands when ready to fire and will feel the magic rising and shaping inside, from there all you got to do is pull the trigger." Lucy took it, ran her hand softly against the wooden structure of the gun, to the metal, and the barrel before putting it over her shoulder and tightening the strap.

"Thanks." She said, turning and waving as she walked away.

Mira and Erza had watched and listened to the whole conversation, surprised Lucy didn't accept the jewels. Erza was eyeing her gun, she wasn't into guns like she was with swords but she had to admit, it looked like a powerful gun.

"Hey Lucy, what about your rent?" Mira asked her, walking to her right with Erza to her right. Lucy had a small smile on her face before turning around so she was facing the two better, walking backwards.

"What? You think these past 7 months I was just hanging around doing jack? My rents long covered for like the next four years. Besides, I don't need the jewels like they do." She shrugged before turning back around heading to the train station, not particularly paying much attention. On the way she tripped over a few boxes and bins but easily caught herself.

It was a pretty funny sight. Lucy jumping over railings and benches, while birds few and scattered away and out of her path. Cats screamed while running away as she passed, and when she reached the train station she was given a free ticket for helping out the town, while Mira and Erza had to wait in the long line while Lucy boarded the train.

Lucky for Lucy she got first-class and amusingly watched as Mira and Erza arrived at the front of the line after like 10 minutes only to have the closed sign shoved in their faces meaning sold out.

Lucy laughed aloud seeing Mira's and Erza's shocked faces as the train sped away, leaving her saluting out the window. "See ya in Magnolia!" She shouted to them laughing even harder at their pissed-off faces, before she closed the window and laying down across the long comfy seat, drinking a bottle of rum as the train smoothly sped away.

She finally has three hours for her and her rum alone. She tipped the bottle to her mouth and humming 100 bottles of rum to herself before drifting off into sleep.

* * *

**And End.**

**Edited on 2/14/2015**


	3. Titania

**Bonjour lecteurs,**

**That should be French for Good Morning Readers. Anyways I've been combining the chapters together to make them longer, hope you guys are liking it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FAIRY TAIL**

**Chapter Three, Titania**

* * *

_I leaped forward towards the men, my hands soon ripping through their flesh, blood sprays my clothing and my face as I drowning my victims in their own blood along with my hands. I hear they're cries, screams of agony and their pathetic begs for mercy with each bringing music to my ears. _

_The master of Jabberwocky's Head stands before me, clearly shaken as his limbs trembling before me. All that surrounds us are his defeated guild mates and possible friends. Yes, they're alive, but all in unimaginable agony. Runes and debris litter the floor and the walls. Small fires covering the wood, and blood everywhere. Painting the walls, my hands, their bodies. _

_I would've killed them, if it weren't for Fairy Tail's law that we would spare the lives of even our worse enemies. Since I think that's a bad idea, I decided to break every bone in these fiends bodies so that they may never move again, and they'd be damn lucky if they can ever walk again!_

_The master raises a dagger and charges only to be thrown through the air by my fist and slams into the front doors, fallen, defeated, and unconscious._

_I heard the broken doors creak open and turn seeing the shocked frozen faces of a past life. _

_Those two had been called demons, when the real demon was now standing before them._

_Erza and Mirajane, the demon and the Titania. You know the best monster is created by the monsters, not by choice. _

_You turned the sweet innocent little Lucy, into a monster of destruction and to be honest.. she prefers it._

* * *

_Normal Pov.._

Lucy opened her eyes to the unfamiliar ceiling of the train, but as Lucy rolled over she seemed to realize this and pushed herself up into a sitting position. Though her back was sore from the unfortunate position she fell asleep in, she managed to stand to stretch her back until hearing a satisfying pop before sitting back down on the leather sofa.

She pushed some of her blonde hair out of her eyes before yawning, only to cause the hair she pushed back to fall back over her eyes, causing an annoyed grunt from Lucy. Pulling off a hair-tie from her wrist she held back her hair before looping her hair into a common pony tail, leaving her bangs parted on the right side of her face where it drooped over that eye. Lucy then reached forward to the empty bottle on the floor and picking it up, she read the label.

"Contessa rum, huh? Well, that's enough of that. I don't exactly want to be caught by the wizard police that I'm a minor in drinking. Sucks to be seventeen with just five more years to go before I'm legally allowed to drink outside of the guild halls." Lucy said, before sighing and leaning her head back against the sofa.

She rubbed her eye with her fists before gazing out the window, her red and green eyes meeting the familiar forest outside of Magnolia, and leaving her to think about her last visit inside a forest.

Thirty minutes later the sound of the train's brakes snapped Lucy from her memories and got her up on her feet. Gazing out the window she recognized the familiar train station of Magnolia. Lucy reached up to the luggage rack above her and pulled down her new weapon, before swinging it over her shoulder and messing with the strap until she knew it was secure.

Once the train stopped moving she left her booth in time to hear the train assistants scream that they had reached Magnolia. Lucy quickly slipped out of the train and stepped unto the platform. Sighing, she looked up to see the slightest glimpse of her guild, towering over the other guilds showing they practically owned the town. Lucy looked away and adjusted her rifle's strap one last time, before heading toward her guild, knowing she should face the master first if she didn't want to be dragged out of her home by Erza and Mira when they arrived.

I pull myself up and rub my eyes, before looking at the window, seeing the familiar forest passing by as the train continues forward.

"Next train to Magnolia arrives in two hours! So get off while you can or you'll be waiting a while!" Lucy turned around to see the train assistants yelling out their last warning before heading back inside and shutting the doors with them. At the sound of the train's whistle Lucy began her walk once more, now knowing that she had two hours to settle the matter of stealing the S-class mission with Makarov before Mira and Erza arrived. Knowing if she wait, she could be expelled from Fairy Tail like Laxus, and so she kicked herself on a jog towards her guild, knowing there is no time to waste.

* * *

_At the Fairy Tail guild..._

Ironically for once Fairy Tail was rather quiet, though this was most likely due to after Mirajane and Erza had been sent out to find; capture, and return Lucy to the guild, Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Lisanna had taken off on a job to take care of some burglars outside of Magnolia.

However the quiet was interrupted by the sound of the guild's front doors opening, and the loud foot steps of Lucy approaching. The guild could only stare at Lucy's form; blood splattered some places on her clothing and her hair, even some on her face that she didn't seem to notice, and due to the way she walked they knew instantly it wasn't her blood. They wondered if she tore someone apart to get all that blood on her, but they doubted it not believing she would do such a thing.

The blood wasn't the only thing worth staring at though, seeing the new weapon strapped behind her back they could only gape at the style of the rifle, and how it was on _Lucy's_ back. They wondered why it was just now they were noticing the change in Lucy, but couldn't actually find an answer to their question.

Lucy walked forward until she was at the bar, where she popped down on a stool next to Cana and reached over the bar and picked up two bottles of whiskey, handing one to Cana who had put her barrel of sake aside to accept the drink. No one bothered to stop the two as they began to drink out of the bottle knowing none of the Strauss waitresses were there to charge them, so instead they turned around and returned to their business, promising to themselves they didn't see anything as so they wouldn't get in trouble by Fairy Tail's demon.

"So you took the S-class job huh? Master was looking all over for you Lucy, you know?" Cana told her before she chugged on the whiskey.

Lucy turned her gaze over to her and nodded. "Yeah, but taking the job was something I had to do, Cana." Lucy told her, soon swallowing the burning liquid down her throat.

The guild of course ended up listening to their conversation, at the mention of Lucy stealing an S-class job they just couldn't help themselves to the conversation. Taking in Lucy's appearance once again they came to a rough conclusion that the blood on Lucy was no doubt the blood from the creature of person whatever Lucy had taken on.. unless it was something bigger than that. After all, was it Lucy who had the mission that the Master had been looking for?

"Are you going to give us a reason why, Lucy?" Cana asked, knowing the guild was listening to them. Lucy smirked at the question, a smile the guild had never seen before and realized they really didn't know their young blonde mage anymore.

"Now where's the fun in that? I think I'll keep you guys guessing for the time being." Lucy told them, before standing up and leaving the now empty bottle of whiskey at the bar.

Before Cana or even the guild could question Lucy further, the sound of Makarov's door opened catching their attention. They watched as their tiny master, Makarov, jumped unto the railing and looked down on the guild, his eyes soon finding Lucy as she looked right back at him.

"To my office, Lucy, now." He told her calmly, but the guild new by his tone that Lucy was in a load of trouble and possibly even more than Team Natsu when they destroy the towns.

"Yes, Master." Lucy replied, jumping up on the bar counter before leaping off of it with an inhuman ability of height, allowing her to grab unto the railing and pull herself up. She met the master's eyes as he stood by his open door, before walking inside his office with Lucy following inside, the door shutting behind her silently.

The Fairy Tail master waved her toward one of the chairs as he leaped unto his own behind his cleared desk of paperwork. "First things first Lucy, where is Mira and Erza?" He asked her, his voice strict and gone of any mercy.

Lucy leaned forward in the chair, her right hand under her chin as she studies her guild master. "They got on the late train, they should be here in about a half an hour at most, sir." She told him, her voice firm without even a hint of emotion.

"I see.." Makarov replied, his eyes studying the look in Lucy's eyes, which he noticed the void of emotion in her red and green eyes. He then trailed his eyes over to the new weapon behind her back, and finally to the blood that splattered over her form.

"It would seem they were to late to prevent you from entering Jabberwocky's Head. Tell me Lucy, have you learned when you are outmatched?" He questioned her, already assuming he knew what had occurred with Lucy and the S-class mission.

"Sorry?" Lucy questioned, her voice hard with self-assurance that furrowed the Fairy Tail master's brows.

"That only S-class mages can take on S-class missions, you should realize by now that if Erza and Mira hadn't pulled you out of there when they did, you would no doubt be dead." Makarov told her, looking disappointingly at Lucy.

Lucy didn't reply for a good ten seconds, but when she did her voice crackled in irritation. "You've got it all wrong, _sir." _

Makarov sighed but also knew he was only assuming he knew what occurred with Lucy so he may as well here her side of things. "Then give me an explanation, Lucy."

Lucy sat up straighter and returned her hand to the arm of the chair. "I'll start from the beginning, sir." She continued at the guild master's nod, "After stealing the mission I took a train to the town, and when I arrived I headed to the client first. The town was half of what it used to be and blood was so thick in the air you could smell the bodies of the dead. The client apparently is the deputy of the town and had been looking after the citizens after the mayor had been killed, I assume you knew this already, correct?" Lucy asked him as she referred the Mayor's murder.

The Fairy Tail master only nodded in reply.

"Well, unfortunately for him he had lost his leg during the most recent raid attack and knew that in the next attack he could do nothing to defend the town as it would burn by the dark guild." Lucy paused to take in Makarov's expression and was internally annoyed by his lack of emotion, but continued none the less.

"After speaking with him, I headed over to the dark guild." Lucy paused longer this time, her eyes burning in defiance before continuing.

"The moment I walked in I was surrounded, magic circles lit the room in their power, all aimed directly at me. The moment they attacked I was dodging left and right, evading every attack to the best of my ability." Lucy paused to meet Makarov's eyes. "I know why you didn't want anyone going there, they are large in numbers and power, however they were only specialized in magic and I used this to my advantage." She told him, internally smiling at Makarov's surprised expression.

"Since they all attacked in unison it took them exactly five seconds to repower their magic circles before launching their next wave of spells. After the third round I knew my theory was correct and the moment the continuous attack of spells had ended for their recharge, I leapt at them. It took me about an hour to take them all out before I was approached by the guild master. He talked too much for his own good. Mirajane and Erza arrived about right after the master had fallen, and they accompanied to me back to the client who gave me his rifle in return for the mission but also for allowing him to keep the jewels for the mission, that way he could use it to rebuild the city. After that, I got on the train back here while Mira and Erza had to take the next train because they were out of room. That's all." Lucy finished, her eyes holding no sign of lie. To be precise her eyes held a sort of understanding that her guild master would doubt her feat.

Makarov looked at Lucy, and this time really looked at her. He could see the self-assurance and respect in her eyes along with the strength in her aura that pulses around her. Something only someone could sense after years of experience in sensing auras. He could measure that Lucy had grown in strength greatly these past seven months, and that in measurement she is about equal to Erza's magic power, but experience was another matter.

Yet even so, even as he wanted to doubt Lucy in her feat against the dark guild, somehow he knew she wasn't lying. That maybe his fear had overruled his judgment over his brats.

He decided he would let her off this one time, but this would be the last time. Makarov met Lucy's calculating and awaiting gaze before speaking, "I'll let you go one last time, however if you steal an S-class ranked mission again, I will have no choice but to suspend you from Fairy Tail. Understood Lucy?" He asked her, making sure she understands the seriousness in the situation.

Lucy already understood though, she needed to do this to prove that she could take care of herself. And if she had to do by force than she would, and she has. Satisfied she nodded and told him, "Understood, sir."

As Lucy was getting up to leave, Makarov asked her suddenly, "Do you mind me asking, when you left Team Natsu?"

Lucy looked over at him with a relaxed expression. "Sir, In all honesty they left me first, sir." She replied, before opening the door and walking out, the door shutting silently behind her wake.

Master Makarov stared at the closed door a little longer before turning his gaze over to the open window of his office. "It would appear we have a new S-class candidate, wouldn't you agree First Master?"

* * *

_Lucy's Pov.._

The meeting with master went better than I expected it too, but at least he knows I'm stronger. The guild should know this now as well. I leapt over the railing again, landing with elegance if I do say so myself. Looking around I see the guild back to their business, including Cana with her barrel of sake once again.

Sighing to myself I walk around the back, and step into the single room bathroom. I close and lock the door before heading to the sink, and as I looked into the mirror I was slightly startled by my appearance.

Dried blood dotted my face and sprinkled some parts of my clothing, I hadn't even noticed and the thought that I had been walking around Fiore like this made me feel slightly uncomfortable. Yet, remembering my feat on an S-class ranked dark guild the discomfort drifted away and was replaced by my self-esteem.

I will be respected by this guild, and they will learn to see me for my strength and accomplishments. No more will I follow in their shadow, and I will no longer let them believe I have no strength to cover my self in battle. I will prove them that everything they have ever thought of me is false, no matter what hell I'll have to face in doing so.

Switching on the cold water, I begin to splash the gentle water against my face, watching as the my blood mixes with the water turning it a light pink as it swirls down the drain.

Once all the blood was cleared from my face, neck, and hair, I turned off the water and grabbed the soft white towel from the rack and dab it against my face to dry any remaining water. I then toss the towel into the dirty bin before looking back in the mirror. There was still blood on my clothes of course, and I wouldn't be able to change until I got home. However, somehow I know that won't be happening for a while..

_Boom!_

And at the mention of the red-headed devil she has arrived, no doubt. I sigh knowing it's going to be another long day and open the door, to find Erza scanning the guild for me probably. Mira stood behind her, looking exhausted but otherwise happy to be back at the guild.

Knowing I would have to get this over with sooner or later I step out from the back, revealing myself to the brown eyes of the predator.

"Lucy." She says my name in disappointment once again, a frown set on her face as I approach her until I'm just two feet from her.

"Erza." I say, my voice void of emotion once again before turning my head to nod at Mira who was now studying me. "Mira."

She nodded at me before sighing as though resigning my fate to Erza as she walks to the bar to take orders from the guild again.

I look back at Erza to see her calculating eyes on me.

"Have a good ride on the train?" I asked her casually. She frowns further at me, "Lucy." She says in a scolding tone, like a mother to a child who did something wrong.

"Erza, leave it alone." I tell her, noticing then that the guild had their attention on us, of course.

"You can't just ignore the consequences of stealing an S-class mission from the guild." She told me, her frown turning into a thin line of disappointment. Seems that's all she's seen in me these days, and it has gone to the peak of my nerves.

"And I haven't, I've already spoken to Master Makarov about it." I told her, firmly, my tone of saying leave it alone. Though knowing Erza, she wouldn't do so.

"And he said?" She asked me, well, more like demanded. I sneered at her in return, "None of your business. Oh, and by the way if you're going to be telling me off on consequences you may want to think about the actions you've been taking the last year."

She lifts an eyebrow in confusion. "In what way, Lucy?" She asks me this time, how considerate of her.

I close my eyes in annoyance before opening them to glare at Erza. "Of course, you're too self-absorbed to even question your actions! You know, like I said last time you don't deserve to be called Titania!" I bark back at her, enjoying the terrified gasps form the guild.

"Silence Lucy." Erza demanded, and that just crossed the line. No one orders me around, especially not her!

It only took me two quick steps forward before I had grabbed her collar and brought us face to face. "I told you last time that if you dare get in my business again I would make you pay, and now you try to order me around too?" I push her back hard, watching her stumble a few steps back before I point at her.

"I challenge you to a duel, a battle for the title of Titania!"

* * *

_Normal Pov.._

Twenty minutes has passed since Lucy challenged Erza Scarlet to a duel. The master had been called to decide where they should battle, and chose a clearing in the forests of Magnolia.

Now Erza and Lucy face each other, both calmed, Erza no longer angered like she had been before. She knew fighting in anger was the wrong way to go, and so she accepted Lucy's challenge and will show her the true power of an S-Class mage. No matter how she had seen Lucy just this morning, defeated one of the most feared and unknown-hidden dark guilds. She needed to prove to Lucy that there are consequences in their actions. She just didn't know that that was the whole point in Lucy's challenge towards Erza. To prove there are consequences in their actions, even if that meant fighting her.

And of course the entire guild wanted to see this and had been placing bets on Erza. Only two had betted on Lucy. Makarov, who wanted to see the strength that had taken out one of the strongest and most feared dark guild, and Gajeel who sensed a new source of power in Lucy's aura. Something no one else bothered to notice except for Makarov.

Lucy was tense knowing Erza as a legend among mages. She could not and will not underestimate her. She couldn't afford to and she was going to show Erza the pain she felt and had hidden for months, that way, she could finally let go the last emotion, hatred.

Before, Lucy looked up to Erza, wanted to be like her. Strong and a guardian of Fairy Tail. She saw her as an older sister, comrade, and a friend. But then she tossed her aside like their friendship was nothing. She didn't even know what Erza was thinking when she had been throwing her out of the team and leaving her behind. Did she think she wouldn't care, that she would be fine to be tossed away like a broken tool? She still didn't know what the hell Erza thought, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't care because it's what has fueled her hate. Her comrades betraying her, her brothers and sisters, friends and comrades, her Nakanama.

Natsu, Erza, Gray, Levi, Gajeel, Bisca, Alzack, Romeo, Mira, Laxus, Elfman, Freed, Juvia, Happy, Bickslow, Freed, Evergreen, Wendy, Carla, Pantherlily, Warren, Wakaba, Kinana, Reedus, Nab, Max, Jet, Droy, and everyone else. She may have not known them all so well, but she still saw them as Nakanama, siblings and friends. Something she never had, something she had longed for. And then they just toss it aside like it didn't matter. Like she wouldn't CARE! She no longer feels the sadness or loneliness. The Envy or the Grief. Only Hatred! And with this fight, she can let it all go, her emotions and love for her guild. She'll be free, and she's going to show Erza the pain she felt those seven months ago.

And so here she stood, in a fighting stance with her gun securely in her palms. She had the gun's real bullets on safety so she wouldn't actually shoot her with the real bullets and possibly kill her by mistake. Now only her magic can take the form of bullets.

Lucy knew Erza's strengths, she has seen her fight, has heard her pasts, and her battle experience. But she also knows enough to know Erza's pattern in fighting. She is intelligent, but most hadn't seem to fully understand and comprehend such a strength.

She knew fighting against her would be much different from watching, but none the less, she believed she could beat Erza. She would defeat her. No matter how beat and bloodied she will always stand. She will never bow down to her! To anyone!

"You're move." Lucy said, her eyes never leaving her opponent's.

Her hands glowed and in a flash two katanas lay in her hands. No words were spoken, the only noise was the wind blowing around them, their auras circling around them. Erza's a deep scarlet red, and Lucy's half green, half red. Each layer overlapping each other, pulsing.

And then, they're auras disappeared and Erza charged Lucy, her two katanas hitting metal, Lucy used her gun as a shield before she ducked low and swung her legs in a whirl-pool style forcing Erza to jump back.

Without hesitating Lucy let twenty percent of her aura into the gun, before pulling the trigger releasing a sky blue magic bullet flying at the scarlet-haired mage. Erza easily dodged it but when it hit the ground where she once stood the floor exploded. Trees were blown over by the overwhelming magic power and dust flew.

Lucy wasted no time pointing and aiming at Erza just a little over to her right and fired. Erza leapt away again as the bullet exploded, the magic power pushing gravity at Erza causing her to lose her footing and barely dodged the incoming bullet Lucy fired at her.

The mages who watched from the side lines couldn't see from all the dust blown up, but when it cleared multiple craters were indented in the ground.

Erza ran at Lucy, reequipping into her sonic armor, and sprinting in unseen speed. But instead of dodging like everyone expected, Lucy thrust her gun at Erza, surprising her and using her swords to block the blow. The two pushed their weapons at each other, a test of strength, though none faulted.

Suddenly Lucy's red and green aura dyed black, and when Erza saw her eyes they too were black. Lucy stared back at Erza as her black aura began to swallow her inside. "Disappear." Lucy said, before the black aura expanded with her inside, then reeled backwards and disappeared, similar to a black hole.

Erza reequipped into her black winged armor and flew into the air, looking for her blonde opponent.

Erza suddenly felt like something was calling her, beyond into the dark forest. So she cautiously flew over there, leaving her guild mates confused behind her. She landed softly into a clearing in the forest, feeling the black aura wisp around and between the trees.

In one of the trees stood Lucy, perched on a branch, her gun aimed at Erza's neck. "Let's have a little fun." Lucy whispered, her green eye turning black turning her green aura black. She slowly allowed the red aura to slip in her gun, the black aura swarming to the ground, surrounding the clearing, creating a barrier that allows Erza no escape.

A chill ran down Erza's spine. "What magic is this Lucy? What has happened to you?" She asked, her eyes searching for her team-mate.

A dark chuckle echoed in every direction around Erza, preventing her from finding the owner.

"I remember once you said if you find people's suffering something to laugh at, then you've still got a long way to the top. Do you remember that Titania?"

Erza did remember, but she hadn't a clue why Lucy was bringing that up.

"I used to look up to you, you were not just a comrade or a friend, but like my older sister." Lucy's voice felt corrupted, like a dark voice was amplifying her own.

"But then you ignored me, left me behind, forgot me. Hey Erza? Did you think I wouldn't care? Did you think I would remain the same?"

Erza got a really bad feeling.

"I don't look up to you anymore. And you know, you weren't the only one who forgotten me. Everyone had, and the only way you opened you're eyes, was when I stole an S Class job...It pisses me off!"

Erza ducked as a black bullet shot out from the black mist, forcing her to duck as the bullet flew past her. But instead of the bullet going through the barrier, it bounced back and hit Erza in her blind-spot against her back. Erza was thrown forward, landing face-first into the ground. The back of her armor split open, revealing a deep burn, her flesh burnt black.

She tried to get up but instead felt something hard slam against her jaw and was thrown back, landing against her side. Lucy appeared before her. Her gun swung against her shoulder, eyes black and red, as black wisps swirled around her body.

"I hate you more than anything right now, this undying hate-" She lifted her hand and turned it into a fist, watching as the black wisps appeared as black flames against her knuckles, "That can only disappear once I let you feel the pain I felt when you left me behind." She bore her eyes into Erza's who was now shaking in fear, something she hadn't felt in so long.

"You asked what has happened to me? I've become soulless, because everyone I had trust and loved betrayed me. And now, I just got to be rid of my hate."

Lucy let out all her aura, the black wisps roaring and formed into a figure above Lucy. A huge black flaming wolf with red eyes all made from Lucy's aura appeared, it's black fangs revealed, as it faced Erza.

"All the pain and hatred is in this one attack, and now you'll know what I've felt all along!" She shouted, motioning her hand forward to Erza commanding the aura wolf to attack.

The black wolf leapt over Lucy and landed in front of Lucy, before charging right at Erza, who couldn't move. Her back in too much pain from the shot, and fear incasing her soul.

The wolf let out a final roar before enveloping Erza.

The barrier shattered and a shockwave burst free, forcing all those in Magnolia to their knees as it echoed around Fiore, giving everyone a taste of hate and pain before it vanished.

Erza let out a scream, as black wisps filled her mouth, ears, and eyes. She soon found herself back in the guild, sitting at the bar.

She turned and saw Cana and Mira talking away. "Mira? What happened?" Erza asked, but her voice came out as Lucy's. "Mira?" Erza asked but got no response from Mira. Erza then looked at the glass in front of her, and her eyes widened finding herself in Lucy's body.

Erza turned and looked around the guild and spotted pink. She walked over to Natsu, seeing him sitting with his arm around Lisanna, and felt a pang of sadness that did not belong to her. She then turned and saw Gray and herself. "What is going on?" She asks, but got no reply, or even an eye of acknowledgement of her existence.

Erza, clearly confused, turned away and walked towards the doors, only to feel something crash into her.

"Hey!" She shouts staring at the guild make that knocked her over but got no response. Erza got up and headed to Levi. "Levi, do you know what's going on?" She asked but got no response from the blue headed mage. She felt another ping of sadness that did not belong to her.

Erza sighed, and headed to the guild doors. But when she opened them she felt herself flung forward and found herself sitting at a table, swishing the auburn alcohol in her glass round and round.

She felt her hand move the glass to her lips and the taste entered her throat, of whiskey.

* * *

_Erza's Pov.._

I felt a hand over my shoulder and heard myself sigh.

I felt feelings that did not belong to me, I felt dull, a fading hurt lay dormant inside. "So Lucy, Lisanna's been on our team for a while now and since you weren't with us we thought we might as well remove you... From the team." I hear Natsu say. I feel no ping of hurt or anger, but do hear 'myself' think _Yes I haven't been accompanying you cause you've left behind. Finally I gave up in hanging around you guys do to you're obvious glares toward me. In fact I was painfully waiting for this these past months for you too finally kick me off!_

Is that how Lucy was feeling this entire time. And were we really leaving her out for months?

I hear myself tell them and my other me that 'I' had already removed myself from the team. I watch as they say thanks and easily brush me away.

I then felt anger. Hatred. Undying hatred inside of 'me' and I felt like I just wanted to break someone's bones.

I was then thrown out of Lucy's body, and I felt myself face her. The guild that once surrounded us disappeared and was replaced with a black background.

Lucy stood in front of me, and I now knew we had hurt her beyond repair. Because her eyes held something I had only seen in one other person. Jellal.

"Lucy, I-" I tried to say but Lucy held up a hand, and I felt myself for a loss of words. She looked over at me, and waved a memory into my eyes. It was Team Natsu before Lisanna came back and we were talking happily at the guild. And then the memory was replaced with another, when we face Nirvana, and how Natsu stayed to protect her. My own words brought a smile and golden light around Lucy, a smile that lit up everyone's hearts.

Another memory came as Natsu, I, and Gray ran to Lucy as she stood by her mother's grave. I saw her smile once again before the memory disappeared. The black background around us became a dark forest, saccades could be heard echoing through the forest, and I watched with Lucy as another Lucy stood in the middle of the forest. A nasty storm floated above and I watched as Lucy trained, her aura stressed from constant training while the rain soaked her to the bone. She was training, and a new look was in her eyes. No longer a smile, or light in her eyes.

Had we caused this?

I watched as she continued to pound her fists into a tree, watched as she continued to do so as her fists bled. "They called me weak, they ignore me." I hear her say as she pounds her fist hard into the tree again, breaking both the tree and her hand.

I watch as she ignored her broken hand and starts pounding the tree with her left hand, never stopping. The background flashed black again and was facing Lucy once again.

"You see Erza, every action we take, changes us. Whether it's being ignored, or training till you're hands break every night." Lucy let out a dark humorless laugh. "We're not friends anymore. I don't look up to you, hell I don't even like you. But at least now I don't hate you. I know you, but I don't care about you. Seeing it only bites me in the neck." Lucy walked in front of me, and put her hand on my cheek.

"So long, Erza." And the last thing I see is her fist connect into my face, and the world goes blank.

* * *

_Lucy's Pov.._

I allow my aura to retreat back inside my body, leaving an unconscious Erza lying in the middle of the forest. The shock wave has ended, and all signs of a battle has disappeared. All that remains is Erza's defeated body.

I stare up into the sky. I no longer feel hatred, or anything. My smiles bring no light, my pain has disappeared, fear was killed that night in the forest and the undying hate has been killed.

Gazing a look at Erza one last time before I turned around, I decided then that all bonds will be cut and none would be reformed before I made my way out of the forest.

I feel at ease, but I don't wish to remain in this guild, like a ghost trapped in a house full of memories of what had once been instead of what will be.

I feel the need to get away for a while, there's nothing left for me here anymore. I only remained because of the hate, but now for once I feel free!

I walk into the field where Erza and I began and came face to face with the shocked faces of the guild. I bowed to them before walking past them and disappear from their sight.

I sigh, looking up as the rain begins to fall, letting it's could surface touch my skin.

"This is Goodbye."

* * *

**Et Fini.**

**Edited 2/16/2015**


	4. Akane Resort

**Sup,**

**So far I've gotten a lot of reviews (in so little time I can't believe it) and I've decided she will stay in the guild (for now). Maybe later she will leave, I don't know, but for now she will stay in the guild. Future-wise she may become like Mystogan and Gildarts who rarely visit the guild. Anyways for now let's get to the next chapter.**

**Love all you reader's support so far!**

**Notice: Spell-check should prevent errors~**

**Disclaimer: (Sorry for caps) Yours truly does not own Fairy Tail (how do you think of so many story lines?)**

* * *

**Lucy's Pov**

It's been four days since I battled Erza. I haven't returned to the guild since then. I will at some point but I am in no heed to do so. For now I'm sitting along the railing outside my hotel room at the Akane Resort. I may not feel many emotions anymore, but I can feel the emotions of self joy. No harm done if I do say so myself.

I breath in the sea breeze as the wind whips my hair. For once my muscles can relax, they've grown tense over the time I've been around Fairy Tail. I needed a vacation, and since I had plenty if jewels from all the missions I've visited I can easily cover this. Plus I got two discounts, so it isn't as expensive. One of the discounts came from being a mage of Fairy Tail so there's an upside being with such guild after all. And then there's the other discount because I had helped out the manager that owns this resort.

So for now, life is good.

"Ah~" I breath out stretching my legs out. I see what Erza had meant when she took off her armor for a bathing suit. Mine is just a simple black two-piece with a skull on the right breast.

Very comfortable, even if it is a bit revealing but that is what two-pieces are. And I'm no prude anyways.

"If I only get to live once, then I'm gonna enjoy every moment I can get." I say standing up slowly on the railing with only my feet to balance me on the railing. I ended up one the highest floor, and right above the sea. "Time for the world's largest dive into the 'Akane' aka no name sea!" I shout before leaping off the railing as far as I could, slowly falling (to me anyways) as I slowly shift my body into a diving position and watch as the waves grow closer and closer until finally I shut my eyes for a split second as I slide right into the cool waves sinking down, down, down, before I pulled myself up.

"Woooooooooooow!" I shout. "That was FUCKING AWESOME!" I scream at the top of my lungs letting it echo off beyond the sea. That sounded cliché didn't it? "Hey." A low voice said behind me causing me to turn towards the voice.

Hmm, why does he seem so familiar? Let's see, he has black hair. Gray, no. Different voice. Bacchus? Was that his name, no he would sound drunk. Hn. Pale skin, ooh~ nice abs. Red eyes, where have I seen red eyes?

Zeref?

No why would he be swimming near so many people? Cuz the Akane resort is the most popular resort! Hmm...

No wait, I think I know hmm.

He swam closer, but barely. He lifted a hand and waved.

"Oh wait! Now I remember you!" I said grinning, swimming madly after him. As though he realized what he was doing his face vaulted before he began to turn to swim away but he's to slow.

"Haha!" I shout before jumping above him and burying his head underwater. I jump off him and laugh as he splashes back out gasping his breath before looking over at me in complete bewilder.

I wave back to him and smirk. "Hey Rogue-kun!"

He just stares at me first before muttering a low "Hey?"

I look up into the sky looking for a frog.

"What are you looking for?" He asks me, looking at the sky strangely.

I laugh seeing the expression he's making doing that, only gaining me another odd look from him.

"A bird?" he asks. I shook my head.

"A person?" He asks doubtfully gaining a smile from me.

"Nope. I'm looking for a frog." I tell him before giving him a smile.

"Frosch." He nods.

"Yeah, where is he?" I ask him, keeping afloat in the water.

"Frosch doesn't like the water. So he's at the hotel room we're staying at." He tells me and I just turn my head. I think that's the longest sentence I've heard him say.

Noticing my look he says, "What?" I shake my head grinning. "Nothing, Rogue-kun, nothing at all." I see before drifting back a bit.

"So what brings you here? Vacation?" I ask.

He nods. "Yeah, after everything that happened with our guild from the Grand Magic Games, Sting has been left in charge-" I snort holding back a laugh. Sting? Sting leading as master of a guild? Now that would be interesting, no, hilarious to see.

"And I just needed a break. Sting is annoying, especially at the wrong times." He told me, drifting in my direction as well.

I nod in response. "Sounds like Sting." I tell him, putting one of my arms over my brows away from the blinding sun.

"You seem...different Lucy." I turn over to him lifting my arm that was on my head and pointed it to my red eyes. "Yeah, looks cool though right?" Seeing him not I continue. "My eyes had changed colors after I gained a new magic." If that's what I can call it.

He nods. "What type?" He asks simply. I shrug, "Some kind of foreign magic, possible ancient but I don't think so. You gain it after a certain experience. But that's all I know bout it. Well, I can also say that the magic forms from apart of you." I tell him. He nods but in thought trying to figure out I guess.

"So you're here with your team then?" Rogue's quiet voice asks.

"Nope." I say popping the 'p' at the end. "Left my team a couple of months ago. Fairy Tail isn't as great a guild as they seem it turns out." Now I caught his attention seeing him swim over closer.

When he stops a few feet in front of me I continue.

"Few months ago they, as in the whole guild, ignored me because an old 'family' member returned. It sucked simply put. But realizing no one was going to care I decided to buck up and train my ass off." He looks at me clearly surprised so I decide to tell him about THAT.

"And get this! Almost a week ago I stole an S-class mission and that was when they decided to acknowledge my existence. Bunch of assholes!" I laugh not at all angry, just speaking the simple truth.

His eyes told he couldn't believe it. "But Gajeel-" He started but I cut him off. "I know right?! They go on and on about family and this so called friendship. You even end up believing it but then what happens?!" I say doing a backflip under the water before surfacing him hearing him say "Betrayed you."

I nod. "But for now I think I'll stay in the guild so far." I tell him, seeing his eyes widen in curiosity.

"Yeah, surprised right? A guild that treats a member like shit. No offence of anything knowing you're master was harsh but at least he looked at you. Even if it was in hate or scorn. But I beat Erza to a duel four days ago so I don't think they'll be to ignorant when I return."

"But why stay?" He asks.

"Because I will show them I am no longer the girl you can just ignore and think it's okay and get away with it. I am stronger than I was once before. Stronger than they could ever imagine. And I will show them that I gained this power not by their precious bonds, but through lone nights in the storms in blood, sweat, and tears. I will become an S-class mage so that way I can take on missions as far away from Fairy Tail as possible." I say smirking.

"You have changed from last time." He says.

"Yes, and I don't regret doing so. It has taught me a lot Rogue-kun~" He lets out a small smile.

"Well Rogue, I better return to my room for now! Cuz I plan to get up early tomorrow to set on back to my lovely guild." I say lovely sarcastically but with a mocking smile.

He lets out a short chuckle before waving. I give him a short wave before diving forward back to my hotel room.

Huh, I don't really know what to think of Rogue. But at least he listens.

I smile as I continue brushing past the waves.

Not bad at all~

* * *

**Alright! I know that was a bit short but whatever.**

**I will be posting an author's note next chapter, I suggest you guys read it.**

**Later readers, and thanks for all your support!**


	5. Leadership

**Hey readers,**

**So your reviews came in a lot faster than I was expecting, and after each chapter I will begin eliminating names, do continue you're voting anyways. Here is the score so far...**

**Rogue - 8**

**Zeref - 4**

**Lyon - 2**

**OCs (AKA how many people are choosing OCs) - 2**

****Bickslow (Wasn't on the list though) - 1****

**Cobra - 1**

**Zancrow - 1**

**Freed - 1**

****Gray - 1****

**Jellal - 0**

**Midnight - 0 **

**Rufus - 0**

**So that's it so far. I was expecting more Midnight fans to be honest. Zeref and Rogue are close. I included PM votes in here as well. Zeref will be a deep relationship if chosen. I have gotten a suggestion on Rogue just being her friend, best friend actually. That could work but I will be leaving it up to you guys! Also like I said the relationships are slow so they may (if Rogue) start as Best Friends anyways. **

**Now on to the chapter~**

**Notice: Don't blame me if spell-check screws up**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Right now Lucy is walking back to Fairy Tail. The heavy rain pouring down as Lucy walks through puddles, her feet wet through her high sandals. Her long dark-brown leather trench coat shielding her new kimono from the rain. Her Kimono simple, black pants and a white shirt but the sleeves torn off. (You know Inuyasha's kimono? But with different colors) She decided to change her style (again) because the kimono was so comfortable, and very easy to get around in.

"Eh?! Why did my vacation have to end so early?" Lucy said aloud. Even though it was her choice, she just got this feeling she should return to her guild today, even if she didn't like it. And her instincts and become her second nature so she wasn't about to ignore them.

Her blonde hair was now damp from the rain because unfortunately her trench coat had not come with a hood. After all she hadn't expected it to rain. One moment it's a sunny bright day and the next it's stormy and wet.

Not that Lucy disliked the rain, it was just the part about getting wet. Really wet in her case now though.

Though a minute later she felt no more water droplets dripping unto her hair. Looking up she notices the black umbrella over her head. She takes a whiff of the air and smiles at the familiar scent. Not turning around she smiles slightly. "Running into me again, Rogue-kun?" She says, but get's no word from the lass.

"And Frosch is here too!" A green exceed landed on her shoulder wearing a pink frog costume. Lucy rolled her eyes and brushed his fur on his head for a moment before pulling a way and continued walking.

"Passing through Magnolia?" She asked the Shadow Dragon Slayer. He nods but she cannot see. "Yes. The other route was blocked from a tree collision." He tells her.

She nods. "Makes sense. How are you not wet though? Especially while wearing those robes?" She asks him, still walking forward toward her guild.

"The shadows shield me from the rain." He tells her. She smirks. "Wish I had that. My powers are mostly focused on attacks, the celestial spirits I haven't called in a while but I need not trouble them when there's just a little rain." She tells him, leaping over a rather large puddle.

A few drops of rain fall down unto her once more, but only for a moment before the black umbrella is over her head once again.

They walk in silence afterwards, until Lucy stops in front of the doors of the Fairy Tail guild.

"Well this is sadly my stop." Lucy says while grinning, showing she has something planned for the guild. Rogue just shakes his head, smiling slightly by her actions.

He gives he a quick, short bow. "Hope to see you again, Lucy." He says before turning around with Frosch now on his shoulder.

"Yeah, later Rogue." She says before turning around and walking into her guild.

Opening the guild doors she was met with absolute seeing as their master was explaining something to them all. She didn't really make herself known until the doors slammed shut behind her gaining all eyes to her along with the master's gaze to hers.

Lucy stood straight, returning her gaze to Makarov. After a heavy silence Makarov seemed to come to a decision and sighed. "Will Lucy, Erza, Mira, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, and Lisanna come forward." Lucy came up first and stood next to Makarov in front of everyone. Mira stood next to her followed by Erza, then Wendy, Gray, Natsu, and at the edge stood Lisanna.

"You seven will be heading to the front lines along with the other guilds. As I said early a new dark guild following the fellowship of Zeref has made it's appearance. This guild has been recently created or rather known to the system so it is unknown what the members are capable of. Though similar to Oracion Seis there are very little members but no leader. Together they work as a unit, Hibiki of Blue Pegasus can inform you more over this guild. But I will warn you, this guild far surpasses that of the fallen dark guild Tartarus." He held up a map and handed it over to Lucy.

"Lucy will be leading Fairy Tail's front lines seeing she is the strongest mage of Fairy Tail at the moment seeing Gildarts is off on a mission...again." He gained many surprised looks from the guild after hearing Lucy would be taking charge but no one said anything.

Erza was completely silent. She had underestimated Lucy greatly when they fought and was in no place to object. In fact she didn't even want to object seeing she was most likely stronger than her. Lucy had showed her what they had caused her, and how it changed her.

In all truth, she was sorry but had no idea in what to say. Though one thing she was sure about is that is to early or possible to late for apologies. Remembering the right hook she gained from Lucy when she was going to apologize, and shit did she pack a punch!

Mira was surprised at this announcement, sparing a glance at Lucy she could only see how much she's changed. Her posture straight, maybe she had gotten a bit stronger? She had beat Erza and Makarov is no fool especially in such a situation. She knew Lucy did not care or like any of the members of the guild anymore. She didn't even know how the master thought about her. But if Lucy would be leading the front lines then there was nothing she could do but follow Lucy's lead.

Natsu was simply dumb folded. He didn't believe Lucy could handle it but seeing Erza and Mira's expressions for once he made no move to complain nor object. He just kept quiet but spared Lucy a glance and was surprised to see her expression. It was of determination and nothing else. He knew she changed, and beat Erza, but he just couldn't believe it.

Gray was like Natsu but accepted it. He knew she had changed, and Erza had changed after fighting her. If they were to be fighting together again, but with Lucy leading instead of Erza, then he'd get to see just what kind of person Lucy has evolved into.

Wendy was scared. She knew Lucy had changed, but now, just realizing how much Lucy had changed. And she barely knew anything about her after Lisanna came back. She did know she was called to the front lines with everyone else to be the medic, but all in all, she had no clue what to say.

And Lastly Lisanna. She had no clue what to think of Lucy. She only knew she beat Erza in a battle, and that she was now the strongest female mage. Unknown if she is the strongest mage out of the entire guild. Beating Erza is no small feat, and it seemed Erza had also changed somewhat since the battle. Maybe it was a feeling of defeat but she wasn't sure. She only knew that Lucy was far scarier than Edo Lucy and that she was the reason of this change. If she were to be following under Lucy's leadership she had no idea what to expect.

"The magic council has called Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale. Quatro Cerberus will not be coming do to some issues the master has with the council at the moment. Each guild will be sending a team going from one member to seven. Now the dark guild you will be fighting to defeat is known as 'leviathan Skull'. Do not underestimate this guild! Do everything you can to defeat it, this guild plans to wipe out the Magic Council, and doing this it will cause all legal guilds to disband and the dark guilds will take over. We cannot and will not let this happen!" He shouted startling everyone except Lucy and Gajeel.

"I and five others from each guild along with their masters will be going over to defend the Magic Council's territory in case they break through or gain an advantage by the front lines. The five that will be coming with me over to the Magic council are the following: Laxus, Gajeel, Freed, Juvia, and Elfman. I expect the front line to be gone tomorrow morning at dawn. The location you will be headed is marked on the map. As for the five going with me to the Magic Council we leave in two days. And lastly those who were not included will be left to protect Magnolia and all it's citizens. Dismissed!"

The moment Makarov was back in his office Lucy spun on her heel so she was facing the six members of her team. "Oi, be at the train station at dawn or you'll be left behind. Drink while you can, before we go. I doubt they'll have rum there!" Lucy told them before she leapt over the railing and landed in a cat like stance before standing up straight, grabbed a two bottles of rum with each hand and walked over to the doors, yelling over her shoulder "Put that on my tab! Don't be late tomorrow!" She then pulled the doors open with green strand-like magic before walking out.

"This will be interesting." Lucy said as she walked down to her apartment.

"Very interesting."

* * *

**Vote is still going!**

**So far Rogue is leading with Zeref close behind. But the others can still catch up! **

**Next chapter will be up shortly!**

**Later~**


	6. Mindscape

**Hey readers,**

**So I am limiting the voting to the ones that would go best with Lucy's character. Now depending on if Zeref is voted high than Rogue and wins than Rogue will remain a best friend of Lucy. However if Rogue wins, well I'm sure you can guess where it'll go from there. **

**But if either Lyon, Cobra, or Zancrow manage to beat those two, and one of them wins than Rogue will also be Lucy's best friend. **

**Is that too complicated? Also those who sent OCs may come in use for something else. If anyone is interested in creating and bringing one of your own OCs into this story just PM me and we'll talk there. And don't worry I will not own you're OCs.**

**Here's the score so far...**

**Rogue - 9**

**Zeref - 6**

**Lyon - 2**

**Cobra - 2**

**Zancrow - 1**

**Now on to the chapter~**

**Notice: Don't blame me if spell-check screws up**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Lucy's Pov**

Shit, shit, shit, I woke up late and now I have 12 minutes to beat the others to the station. I opened up my dresser and dug threw a bunch of clothing.

Bra

Underwear

Sweats, what the hell I don't care

I redressed in those clothes, wearing the saggy black sweats with boy-shorts underneath. I then reached for a tight black tank and chucked it over my head.

8 minutes.

I grabbed my long sleeved soft jacket, that was black and orange. Multiple pockets everywhere, and a hood on the back. Almost like a hoodie but looks more like an oversized jacket.

I then slipped on some black converse, and rabbited the laces before grabbing my awesome powsome shades.

I then grabbed my black duffle filled with medic supplies and an unknown amount of rum and Twinkies, tossed it over my shoulder.

3 minutes.

"Oh shit, forgot!" I quickly grabbed my sketch pad and put in the inside of my jacket along with like 6 pens before I focused my magic energy around me.

2 minutes.

I could feel both my red aura along with my green aura circling around me. I then pictured Magnolia Train Station by one of the trash cans and then I felt wind blow through my hair. Opening my eyes I found myself before the train slowing to a stop.

I punched my fist into the air. "Ha!" I shout and turn seeing Erza just arriving with Mira. They walked up to me slowly as though afraid I'll do something. Hmp, wimps.

My stomach grumbled and I realized I didn't eat anything, and not wanting to waste my Twinkies I pull out a small amount of Jewels gaining curious looks from Mira and Erza but I pay no mind.

I close my eyes and picture the pretzel stand near here. I picture one of their hot fresh-out-of-the-oven pretzels and then picture it in my hands.

I then feel something warm in my hand and the delicious smell of it, I keep my eyes close though and picture the jewels in my other hand in the place of where the shopkeeper was looking for it. I felt the sum of jewels disappear from my hand and opening my eyes I see Mira, Erza, and the newly arrived Gray staring at me shocked.

I just smirk and lift the pretzel to my mouth and take out a chunk of it. I moan in the taste. "Fucking delicious!" I shout. I get many looks from by-passers but I just chuckle in response.

"Oh, by the way. Here's your tickets. We got first-class. Say thank you." I tell them handing them they're tickets, each muttering a thanks.

"Hey Lucy, how did you afford seven tickets of first class?" Gray asked.

"Mhfmhfmm." I reply through the piece of pretzel in my mouth. He just sighs in response.

"I said, I have a lot of jewels from missions. How else? I mean I technically could steal them but that would take up too much effort." I say before grinning at their shocked faces.

Their probably thinking, Lucy would steal?

I ended up laughing my head off just at the thought.

Ignoring the more looks I gained I notice Wendy and Carla arriving.

"Don't trip." I mutter under my breath and speak of the devil she trips on her feet and _almost _lands face first against the ground only to be caught by Carla who was now scolding her.

A cat mother. Hn.

After Wendy regained her composer she ran up to Mira and Erza who asked if she was alright. Geez, she's what almost 13 or something? Keep babying her and see how weak she becomes. Tsk. Pathetic.

"3 minutes." I say gaining curious glances from the four.

"We're leaving in now 2 minutes and 43 seconds whether the other two show up or not." I tell them.

"They're our teammates!" Mira exclaimed.

I turn to her, raising my brows while shrugging. "So what? I told them I'd leave them behind if they didn't get here on time. So whether you like it or not I will leave them behind if they're not here in...1 minute and 56 seconds." I told them.

"Well I won't leave till Lisanna is here!" Mira says.

I shrug. "Whatever, if you wanna explain to the magic council why you decided not to help defeat one of the most dangerous dark guilds than fine. Not like I care what happens to you." I told her, my eyes never leaving hers to show her what I said was from 'the bottom of my' oh wait, I don't have a heart.

"What's happened to you?" Gray asks.

I just chuckle in response. I throw my arms out. "What do you want me to say. People change, _boy_." I see his expression turn to anger from me calling him 'boy'.

"I guess if you really want an answer I'll just say 'I went on the road of life.' Beautiful isn't it?" I tell him, grinning.

45 seconds now.

"Well no one likes this 'new' you." Gray shouts, surprising the others.

I just shrug, not showing any care to his comment because I literally do not care.

"Gray, I don't give a _rat's fucking ass _what you like." Everyone winces at my language, especially Wendy.

"Lucy! Don't you dare speak that way with a child here!" Mira shouted.

23 seconds.

I scoff. "She's 13 Mira, you're saying cursing isn't bad but drinking and fighting around her isn't. Just how _stupid _are you?" I tell her.

I suddenly feel hands grab my collar but I let them. Turns out the hands belong to none other than Erza.

"I know we did terrible things to you, but this isn't the way to go. I am sorry for what I'd done. But becoming this, is just stupid!" Something breaks inside me and I throw Erza off me into a pillar behind her.

I stand straight and put a heated glare into my eyes even though I could care less, I wanted to scare her.

"Don't forget I defeated you. Apologizing doesn't mean jack to me. What's done is done." I grin devilishly. "And you'll just have to accept what you've created dear Titania. Oh, wait. You're no longer Titania. You lost that the moment you lost the battle with me. You all are still so naïve it's pathetic. Now get on the train before I leave you _all _behind with you're faces in the dust. I suggest you don't piss me off." I say darkly, though it was an empty threat because it is literally impossible to make me hate, or get angry.

But they don't know that.

"Well, Lisanna and Natsu's time is up. _Now _get on the train, or get left behind." I tell them walking to the entrance, climbing up the first two steps but stopped hearing two pairs of feet running toward us.

"Fewh! Sorry we're late!" Pinky exclaims.

I watch seeing Mira give Lisanna they're tickets I gave her to give them, and watch happy wrap his tail around Lisanna's neck.

Nope, I feel nothing. Good.

"Idiot!" I hear Gray shout, most likely at Natsu. But I had already turned around and showed my ticket to the man who stamped it and nodded letting me in.

I found a large booth in the very back and crash there, taking up the entire sofa booth.

I could care less if some of them had to sleep on the floor.

I turn looking out the window seeing the other 6 of my team walking toward the entrance. One of the men unfortunately destined to carry Erza's 'luggage'.

I close my eyes hearing their loud voices and footsteps growing closer.

"This is gonna be a long ride." I say, before drifting off into sleep.

* * *

**Gotta love her attitude, I know I do.**

**Vote is still up and going. There are many Rogue lovers but if he loses he becomes Lucy's best friend, so it's not like the relationship is lost between them.**

**Next chapter will be entering of who comes in for each guild!**

**Until next chapter!**

**Later~**


	7. Welcome to the Lost Kingdom

**Hey readers,**

**So I'm not favoring any of the guys if you think I don't want rogue as the winner. I'm neutral actually. I was sort of testing you guys to see what you would do if you thought I didn't want Rogue and most said rogue before realizing my true intent which was for you to hear about her having no heart. It's a close call between Zeref and Rogue, so I'm eliminating Zancrow. I also except PM votes which have been included.**

**Here's the score so far...**

**Rogue - 19**

**Zeref - 16**

**Lyon - 2**

**Cobra - 3**

**Midnight - 1**

**Now on to the chapter~**

**Notice: Don't blame me if spell-check screws up**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Lucy's Pov**

"What are you doing?" Gray's voice interrupts me.

I spare him a glance, before going back to work. "I'm planning everything out. Better to know what we're doing before we're on the battlefield.

He nods and attempts to look over it but I push him away. "You can look at it when it's done." I say to him and continue working.

It's been 7 hours since we all got on the train. I 'slept' for about 3 hours before I decided to just work on this battle formation. I sat up so now Gray is sitting next to me with Wendy beside him. Mira, Erza, and Lisanna are on the other booth while Natsu is knocked out on the floor.

Courtesy of Mwah.

Anyways, I've placed all of us on this according to our abilities and personality.

Natsu is the most reckless and doesn't listen to orders no matter who's in charge. His Power is Fire DS Magic with lightning DS Magic as a secondary magic. Most likely he'll fight whoever intimidates him the most so I'll just put him on the front right.

Mira is smart, and since her magic focuses on flight, speed, and power I'll keep her in the back. That way when she comes in to fight she won't have to worry about taking flight because there's no one behind her. She'll probably fight alone and so she should take not the strongest or the weakest member. I need more info on who should fight who.

Erza has the strong will power and has great resistance power. So I suggest we put her against the one with the most elemental mage. I'll put her in the center so they'll suspect she's the leader.

Lisanna isn't the best of fighters, and not much magic ability besides transformation. I know Natsu will turn his back to protect her so I'll keep her as far away from Natsu as possible, to the right of Mira.

Wendy will take the back right for her medic ability, and as for her attacks she can use her wind for speed on the others. Like an extra push.

Gray, many mages underestimate him for his basic magic but he can normally beat his opponent. So he should go with one of the stronger opponents but I suspect he will be out of magic power by the time his opponent is defeated.

And then lastly there's me. I'll be in the front but hidden in the trees. Considering the area we're heading to, I've been there before for a mission and I know the area is almost a complete forest. The battle will most likely take out the trees and create a dirt field.

I'll be the assassin of us all, hidden signals to help out all of us, including the guilds we'll be working with. None of us are to fight any of them alone. When we meet up with the other guilds I'll help Hibiki create who should go with who on this formation. A formation that specializes for each person and their abilities.

"Ok, check it out. It's not complete because I need the fighters from all the other guilds, but this is the basic battle formation." I tell them placing the map on the long table in front of us.

The reason I had chosen first class was not only because of the free drinks and comfy sofa but also because we get complete privacy. No screaming fans or ease-droppers.

I leaned back while crossing my arms behind my head and watched as they took in their battle positions along with everyone else's.

After about 5 minutes I decided to ask them, "Any objections?" I say, but even if they had I won't be changing it. But thankfully they all seemed to like this formation. I nod. "Good." I say and roll up the sheet before sticking it inside my jacket.

Hn, this is boring. I internally sigh. Mira is staring out the window, Erza is sleeping. Natsu is well knocked out, Lisanna is watching Natsu 'sleep', Gray is creating things out of his water, while Wendy is also sleeping. The exceeds are sleeping above us above the suitcases and bags from the people who were smart enough to pack small unlike one red-head.

Geesh, red-heads.

I close my eyes decided I may as well get as much sleep as possible seeing we WON'T be getting any sleep on the battle field.

Sigh, just 7 more hours and I'll be free.

* * *

**Lucy's Inner Mind**

_"Lucy~ Lucy~" A gruff voice echoes. _

_I look around, I was standing on a lake, on the water. The water was dark but also bright. Forest trees surrounded the small lake I stood on, mist floating up from the water and fog clouding the moon from the sky. Rain poured lightly against the ground but I remained dry. _

_"Lucy. You have finally come to see me." The same gruff voice echoed. _

_"Who are you?" I ask._

_A creature approaches from my right, but the fog covers up it's identity for me to tell what it is. But it is no mage. _

_"You should know me~" It says._

_A green and red eye reveals it's self from the fog. _

_My eyes widen. "You...who are you?" I ask again. _

_The fog dispersed and there stood a huge black wolf, it's two different colored eyes glowing and seeing deep down into my soul. _

_"I am the one who seeks those who have been betrayed. Those who are unloved and unseen. I am the one who becomes apart of you, and rids the feelings of pain. I am the one who takes the form of your soul. In other words, I am you."_

_"But that can't be true...If that is so then why weren't you there when I was a child?" I ask it. _

_"Because my power would have been to powerful for your small body. My power would have destroyed your body, and left an empty shell behind." It says._

_I nod. "Okay, but then why am I here?" I ask. _

_"Because you wish to be stronger."_

_"Why would I want to be stronger? I am already strong." I say. _

_"The answer lays deep within your soul, apart of you that I have left untouched." It says. _

_I groan and rub my temple. _

_"Okay whatever. If you're not going to tell me then fine." I say gaining a groan from the black wolf. _

_"Um, what should I call you? I think it'd be weird calling you me or you or it all the time." I tell it. _

_It sighs. "I am apart of your soul, I am your soul to be precise. My name was given to you already, you just need to remember it."_

_I narrow my eyes. "How could I have given you a name if this is the first time I've seen you?" _

_I think it was smiling if a wolf could. _

_"You've seen me before, the first time we met. By the river bank when your tears of sorrow splashed and merged with the stream."_

_My eyes widen. _

_I then relaxed and smirk. _

_"You're-" I watch as the black wolf begins to walk toward me, but stops at the water. _

_"Your name is-"_

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Lucy wakes up seeing the train whistle blow as the train comes to a stop. She sighs. Getting up and grabbing her duffle from the rack above she throws it over her shoulder and begins walking out, knowing the others are right behind her.

When she's off the train she gives a good look at the huge cliff ledge that had a skeleton in rags hanging off a poll, it's boned body blowing through the wind.

The area was surrounded by forests and the entire place was practically deserted. The train sped off the moment Natsu stumbled off clearly not wanting to stay there any longer.

"Are we in the right place?" Gray asks.

Lucy nods and throws her arms out.

"Yes, welcome to the Lost Kingdom. The place where 10 thousand men lost they're lives 100 years ago by an unknown dark magic."

* * *

**Heheh, so I lied when I said this chapter would be introduction to the guilds. **

**This is where the battle field will be. But the teams will be meeting up next chapter for sure. **

**Thank you for all your support and for sticking with the story this entire time!**

**Later~**


	8. Introductions Part I

**Holy shit, I just got 100 reviews!**

** Oh, and Hey readers! **

**So I just got 100 reviews when I was about to update this chapter but I just had to savior this moment and add it too this chapter. **

**This is the first time I've gotten so many reviews and you have my extreme thank you/s!**

**Thanks again for everyone's support for either following, favoring, or just flat-out reading this story!**

**Ah, alright now to get down to business...**

**Okay so the divider below shows the names of the owners of the OCs, for this chapter.**

* * *

**Marine Lorem belongs to Morning-Star57**

**Alice Wonder belongs to me, The Reaping Wolf**

**Tatsuki Roy belongs to **CelestialGoddessFT****

* * *

**Those are the OCs of this chapter. Full Descriptions will be at the bottom of this chapter.**

**Now here's the score for the vote so far. I've eliminated the single digits, leaving these two...**

**Rogue - 23**

**Zeref - 19**

**Now to the chapter~**

**Notice: Spell-Check should not make a mistake**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Normal Pov**

As the seven Fairy Tail mages walked through the ghost town of the Lost Kingdom Natsu, Lisanna, Gray, and Wendy plus the exceeds would screech every time they passed a skeleton or skull.

"Would you four shut up! You're giving me a head ache." Lucy said rubbing her temple as she stepped over another skull while they walked through the town.

"This place is a freaking ghost town." Natsu said, accidently crushing a human bone under his feet.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "We're meeting at the castle ahead." She said pointing to the large castle tower, though it was missing a chunk of the west wall and the color was drained into a dusty gray.

"Ugh, why couldn't this dark guild be in a nicer town?" Lisanna said but everyone stopped when their leader halted.

"You shouldn't say such. If this dark guild wasn't in a ghost town, then think about how many lives would be threatened. Or does that make you feel better. As a mage we're fighting to protect those who cannot. Besides, another reason they stay here is to stay under the radar while they gain and build up their strength. So it's be wise not to underestimate them. That goes to everyone." Lucy said before she continued walking again.

Everyone remained silent after that.

And before they know it their at the broken doorstep of the tower. Lucy wasted no time opening the doors only to have them fall of their hinges and land smack where Natsu and Gray stood before who had now jumped 3 feet away.

"Hmm, seeing that happen I believe we are the first ones here." Lucy said paying the now broken castle door no mind and walked inside.

* * *

**Lucy's Pov**

The place has two floors, though the floors are weak, so I remain at the railing, looking over I hold back a laugh as I see Natsu and Lisanna had decided to sit on a century old couch that collapsed immediately under their weight. Ah, they went down with a squeak and an _oof!_

Gray is leaning against the east wall with his arms crossed and expression stern. Erza I believe is still wandering through the place, apart from the second floor. Mira is sweeping? The dust off tables and chandeliers. Happy is flirting, well failing to flirt, with Carla. And Wendy must have wandered off with Erza.

I looked up hearing multiple footsteps approaching. Five mages walked in. All girls.

I recognized two of them.

Kagura led the group, herself wearing that white elaborate blazer with gold lining, but instead of a red tie like last time, she wears a black one instead. And her long black hair that is usually straight down is now up in a high ponytail, but with some of her hair still parting the sides of her face. She still wears those matching gloves, I don't get how you can wear gloves all day, they make my hands feel like their suffocating. The bow that is usually in her hair is no longer there, but she still wears those black tights and white knee-high boots, and a white skirt. Heh, I remember when I used to wear skirts, at least she doesn't reveal as much as I once had. I looked like a slut, but she looks elegant. Prestigious, and for some reason I got the feeling we won't get along.

But then again, she knows the loss of a family member. By Jellal no less. I know Jellal has changed, but still always knowing that that person had done something that cannot be reversed, feh, reminds me of my old team and friends. But I have no friends anymore, well possible Rogue, at least he's understanding, and can listen. Something Natsu never could sit quietly and listen to.

But Kagura forgives Erza now, I don't even know what really had gone in between them seeing I was in prison, but still I wonder. Whatever. Her guild didn't betray and ignore her, we're far too different to understand one another.

Then there's Millianna.

Her Brown hair is still messy, and in a cat-like ear style. I mean those really look like cat ears. Hn, reminds me of Leo. Seems she still wears that collar chocker with a bell on it. I couldn't stand to wear a chocker, I mean just imagine the enemy grabbing it and all they would have to do is yank it back and before you know it your being strangled to death. Nope, not my style. She still wears that purple hooded cape with long black-and-blue striped leggings, evening gloves, tight and small black shorts with a belt, boots, and a tail. At least she's wearing shorts this time instead of just those bikini bottoms. To revealing in my opinion, it's fine when your swimming but fighting. No thank you. She's also wearing her black bikini top though. Sigh, whatever that's her style and it works for her personality and appearance. I mean really her eyes and nose are cat-like, with two red whisker tattoos on each cheek.

Hmm, I should get some tattoos when this is all over.

The other three I didn't recognize though.

The five of them stopped half way inside, and remained there as Natsu, Lisanna, Mira, Wendy, Gray, and lastly Erza walked up to them.

I remained where I was however.

"Six from Fairy Tail then?" Kagura asked.

"Seven." I replied loudly, before any of the others could speak first. And of course doing this brought 11 pairs of eyes towards me. Wonderful!

I nodded curtly to them, and I think most of them were trying to figure out who the hell I was.

"Whether you know us or not, let's start with introductions." I started but instead of letting my team introduce themselves I did it for them.

"The pink-head is Natsu, he's the Fire Dragon Slayer." I said pointing at Natsu, before pointing at the rest with their given name.

"The girl next to him is Lisanna, she uses Animal take-over magic. Next to her is her sister Mira, she uses Demon take-over magic. An S-Class mage. The red-head is Erza, also S-Class, she uses Requip magic. After her is Gray, an Ice-Make mage. And the kid next to her is Wendy, she's the Sky Dragon Slayer, but she also uses healing magic." I finish.

They all look back up at me. "And you?" Kagura asks.

I smirk. "I'm the leader, Lucy. My magic is unknown."

Millianna eyes me strangely, as well as the others. "I thought you were a celestial mage?"

"I still am, it's just not my primary magic. I haven't used these guys-" I say holding up the long black chain with my keys up, "In months, almost a year now actually. But enough about Fairy Tail. It's your turn to introduce yourselves." I say.

I then quickly slip the black chain with my keys back into the inside of my jacket, where they usually are kept.

Looks like Kagura will start first. "I'm the leader, Kagura, I am a Master Swordsman but also use Gravity Change Magic." She says, and it seems like she has the courtesy to give her other four teammates their own intro.

Feh.

Millianna went next. "I'm Millianna, I am a Master at Hand to Hand combat and use Binding magic." She says before looking over at the girl next to her, while smiling.

Her hair is metallic, worn in a high ponytail - by a blue hair tie - that reaches mid-back with bangs that reach below her chin on the sides, and just above her eyelashes in the middle. Her skin is fair but what bugs me is her eye color. Her left eye is a deep blue while the right is a dark forest green.

I wonder...

"Hey! You're eyes are like Lucy's!" Natsu shouts, clearly surprised.

I grinned seeing the girl narrow her eyes at him clearly not liking him. But no one comments after Lisanna elbows him in the stomach. Who knew she would hit her boyfriend?

But back to the girl...

Her clothing is practically covered in paint, an artist most likely.

Her white tank stops above her belly button, covered in multiple shades of colors, along with her jean jacket showing the pain down her arms with the sleeves rolled up. The Mermaid Heel mark is on the left side of her stomach in a light green shade. White paint also splatters along her dark blue jean booty shorts, and her legs were somehow spared from the paint bomb. Her ears have a simple piercing holding blue sapphire earrings. There are also three silver bangles on each wrist. On her back is a dark beautifully crafted bow set against her back with a quiver of arrows.

She seemed to be a bit shy, not as bad as Wendy's case, but I can see she's trying to hide herself a bit through the bangs of her metallic hair. Sadly with that hair color it'd be a bit hard I suppose. Brown and black hair can normally pull that off.

She seems like an easy target but I doubt the guild master would be stupid enough to send an 'easy target' to the front lines. Most likely she's using it as a cover. I can tell because it's hidden in her eyes, something must people wouldn't other or care to notice.

She looks my age, 16 or 17. Most likely 17 though. She doesn't really hold the 16 year-old 'look'. Besides, everyone knows or should know that painters are patient and efficient. I don't she's sloppy at it so she must have a lot of practice at fooling those around her.

Who knows if she's fooled her guild or not?

"My name is Marine, I use Water Magic." She says softly and quietly.

I narrow my eyes at her, seems I was right. But I wouldn't have guessed her being a water user. Hmm, maybe she uses it to her arching ability? I guess I'll find out when Hibiki arrives. Master did say we would get the remainder of the information here, with the rest of the gathering guilds for the front lines. And I know Hibiki would be the one to hold such information.

The women next to her looked like she was in her early 20s. A little younger than Millianna and Kagura however.

Her hair was long with gentle blonde waves, her skin rather pale, and eyes a deep brown. She wore a light blue sleeve-less dress that was held by her neck. It had dark blue lining across the torso and was torn in many places, but not too big to be revealing. The dress was short, a bit ruffled above her knees. She also wore a tall strange velvet hat, which was torn in some places. There was a red 3 lined scar right below her shoulder, looked like it had to be a large creature that made lines as big as those. Her Mermaid Heel mark was on her left hand in white. There was also a white rabbit on her left wrist but a black strange looking dragon going up her right arm, reaching just below the scar.

But what was strange about her was her expression. Her blonde hair covered her left eyes a bit, while the right side of her blonde hair was short of messy as though recently ruffled. A small smirk graced her lips, almost as though a smirk that brought a crazy look into her eyes.

I think we'll get along splendidly.

"Hello, I'm Alice. I use Insanity Magic, it'll be a pleasure fighting with you all." She said before grinning and nodding curtly. The action sent chills down the other members of my team, or so they're faces told. But this action only seemed to bring pleasure to Alice.

The girl next to her just rolled her eyes at Alice's actions which made me had to hold back a laugh.

She looked to be the tomboy of them all, well all of us really. Her hair is short and dark, kept spiked out at the sides, a green and gold stripped bandana wrapped around her head though, allowing her hair to seem even spikier at the top.

To me she looks like a girl though.

Her eyes are an emerald but with golden flecks, skin a little lighter than far, and she's about the same height as the others. Her face remained blank similar to Kagura's. Her ears pierced four times at the top and twice at the bottom, with loops at the top and silver studs at the bottom. She's wearing black greaves with silver steeled plates and a heavy matching cuirass. Two Large claymore twins were sheathed behind her back and her hands were gloved by matching gauntlets. She didn't wear boots though, her feet remaining bare, but the nails were painted black with 3 half white lines on the toes. But instead of the armor being flat like Erza's it was heavily plated with 3 long spikes on the shoulders pointing backwards. Also around a black leather belt held multiple types of deadly-looking daggers.

Hmm, she's probably 18 or 19 from her appearance...well besides that-

She keeps her arms crossed but let a small smile grace her lips. Even though she looked tomboyish she looked deadly yet graceful.

"Sup, I'm Tatsuki. I specialize in two-handed weapons but also use Telekinesis magic and a little nullification magic as well." She said giving a curt nod.

I let a quick 3 seconds pass before I clap my hands together loudly letting the sound echo through the old building..

"Well, everyone can make themselves at home while we wait for the other guild members to arrive. Please watch your step though, the walls very may collapse on you if you act like pinkie." I smirk giving Natsu a glance before turning around and walking into one of the rooms behind me.

"I'll just leave them to it." I whisper as I walk carefully across one of the rooms around a huge whole that leads to the first floor somewhere, before hoping up unto a ledge where a window was probably once and laid down with my right hand on my cheek and stare outside waiting for the others to arrive seeing I got the perfect view.

I sigh.

I don't know how this is going to go. We seem powerful with just us two groups but if they're calling all 5 of us this guild must be insanely powerful. The Magic Council does fear them after all.

I mean I know they feared Jabberwocky's Head too, but I knew I could handle them. But now, even with the 5 guilds assembling with some very strong mages, I can't help but wonder just how outmatched we are?

Guess I'll find out soon...

* * *

**Ok that's it for that chapter. (Almost 3,000 words!)**

**I'm still accepting OCs.**

**Anyways, here's the Full description I will let on for now over the OCs:**

****Marine Lorem** \- Water Magic, 17 years-old, loves to paint...**

**Alice Wonder - InSaNiTy Magic, 21 years-old, loves white rabbits...**

**Tatsuki Roy - Swordsman, Telekinesis Magic, 19 years-old, loves apple pie...**

**Ok so that's all I got for now. I need more OCs to update again!**

**Again, thank you all who have stayed with this story, laughed with it, loved it, followed, favorite, and reviewed for this story. **

**You've got my serene thanks.**

**Later,**

**\- The Reaping Wolf**


	9. Introductions Part II

**Sup readers,**

**So I am no longer accepting OCs, all slots have now been filled. Thanks to everyone who submitted your OC and I'll do all I can to keep them the way you created them. For those whose OCs where not accepted, apologies, but thanks for sending them in. **

**This chapter will be introducing all remaining guilds (which is 3) and the official OCs of each guild. **

**Thanks again to everyone who has gotten me to 100 reviews. It may not seem like much to some people but it is a great accomplishment to me. **

**It was just last night when I was reading a story that had reviews. I was shocked. Though that story had been there for almost 5 years already I was still shocked. Great accomplishments for them and for those that make the thousands. **

**We all have our readers to thank for that. (So thank you readers for all you've enjoyed my story so far, and I assure you I won't be stopping it any time soon, nor is it even close to its end)**

**Ah, alright now to get down to business...**

**Okay so the divider below shows the names of the owners of the OCs, for this chapter.**

* * *

****Jack Hollow belongs to me, The Reaping Wolf****

****Hikari Kurai belongs to Morning-Star57****

******Nelliel Deidra** belongs to **CelestialGoddessFT******

**Kai Shimizu belongs to theSlayerPlayer**

****Lyssa Erien** belongs to **Guardian of Heaven****

****Niel Narashta belongs to starcrossed68****

****Navera Narashta belongs to starcrossed68****

****The other OCs I introduced in the last chapter belong to their owners stated on that chapter. And so forth.****

* * *

**Those are the OCs of this chapter. Full Descriptions will be at the bottom of this chapter.**

**Alright this is the last day for the vote. Here's the score...**

**Rogue - 25**

**Zeref - 21**

**Now to the chapter~**

**Notice: I used Spell-Check!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Well except for some of the OCs...**

* * *

**Normal Pov**

While everyone waited for the three other guilds to come, the large abandoned castle was warily silent. Lucy remained where she lay before, against a ledge while looking out into the old 'haunted' forests. She knew they're enemy lay somewhere within the large range forest, she found herself drawn there, but she would wait. Yes, she would wait.

As for the others, Gray and Natsu resumed their usual bickering which eventually led to a fight until a wall collapsed on their heads. Though no one seemed to notice or at all care about this.

Marine was away from the others and had found a rather stable room on the first floor and pulled out some paint and brushes out of nowhere and began painting a very odd but beautiful landscape. It was the ocean waves, with one large wave banking left, but there was also a bunny...eating cheesecake...surfing along this large wave. At the moment she was just finishing the sky...

As for Tatsuki, well she was hiding out in one of the rooms...no...a fireplace? Eating apple pie like the apocalypse was coming. Mira was in the same room, laughing softly at Tatsuki's antics as she continued to dust the place.

Alice was laughing quietly to herself as she petted the white rabbit tattoo and mumbling incoherent words under her breath.

Lisanna was doing Wendy's hair while Carla watched and Happy was eating a fish next to her soberly after she rejected him, again.

And as for Kagura, Millianna, and Erza. They were the closest to the doors, in a small group talking about what's been going on since the GMG until Millianna takes a hesitant glance to the second floor before turning back to Erza and asking her something that's been on her mind ever since walking inside and seeing the Fairy team.

"Hey, Erza?" Erza turned to her curious. Millianna scratched her neck before glancing up to the second floor telling Kagura and Erza who she was meaning. "Wasn't Lucy your teammate? She seems so, different." She asked her old time friend. Erza sighed, she had been dreading this, and knew the questions had been coming.

Erza looked down suddenly upset. "We, as in the guild, had betrayed her a while back." She finally said. This surprised and shocked Millianna and Kagura.

"What do you mean, Er-chan?" Millianna asked her.

"We betrayed her, and now she's changed, that's all there is to it." Erza told them. Millianna didn't push but Kagura wasn't satisfied with her answer, but also knew Erza wouldn't be the one to answer her questions.

So without another word Kagura turned on her heel and began walking up the stairs up to the second floor.

Erza made no move to stop her, and Millianna just cast a small glance at Erza before sighing and the two continued to watch the others after that.

But unknown to all, Lucy had heard every word, and was now prepared to see who decided to visit the wolf in it's den.

* * *

**Lucy's Pov**

Great, I wonder who decided to visit an old memory. Everyone thinks I should change, and become who I once was. Yet they were the one's who wanted me to change, in order to get stronger. Such hypocrites.

I didn't look up when I felt a second presence in the room, I didn't care to speak as she walked a little further. I gave her a glance to show I knew she was there, and it seems she knew that too. I suppose I wouldn't be the leader if I couldn't feel another's aura so close.

"Y'need something?" I asked her.

She said nothing at first, analyzing me, but while looking me dead in my multicolored eyes.

"Curiosity." She says and I look up at her.

"You wanna know why Erza's former teammate has changed so much?" I smirk as she nods.

"You'd thought you could change things? Make her happy by making me my former self?" She doesn't answer, giving me my answer.

I chuckle darkly, and her eyes narrow at me.

"Such a foolish girl." I say, smirking at her. I was meaning Erza, but I know she thinks I meant her. Ha-ha~

"You want to change something when you don't even know what Fairy Tail is really like." I tell her, enjoying as she tries to hide her curiosity.

I get up from where I laid, and walked to the center, circling around the large whole, like a lion circling it's prey.

I lift my head showing my smirk.

"Fairy Tail says they're all a big happy family, they say they're all friends, and would do anything for their Nakanama, and give them a place to call home. Inspiring right? And I had fallen for it. What I joke." I chuckle.

"She said she didn't mean for it." Kagura said, standing straight. Hmm, she must know she really shouldn't piss me off. I can see her hand resting gently by her blade.

I decide to ruin her trust with Erza, and Fairy Tail.

First step, pretend to be mad. I jump over the large whole so I'm standing right in front of her now. I grab her by her color and push against the wall, the wall groaning from the hit.

"You don't even know what she did, do you?" I say in a mocking tone and let go of her collar. I take one step back. "I bet she told you she betrayed me?" I tell her, and know I was right because I heard her say it.

I put a dark look in my eyes. "Betrayal is such an easy action, Fairy Tail destroyed my former self. Sweet ol' Lucy is dead, and has been dead for almost a year now." I say.

I could tell Kagura was confused.

I just laugh. "You've lost one family member, while I lost my entire family, and that includes my second family - Fairy Tail, you could never know what I had gone through to change so much. But tell me, did you not change when your brother died." I asked, knowing I hit a touchy topic.

She nodded ever so slightly, her eyes never leaving my own.

I smirk. "Imagine how much you'd change when you learned of his death, then picture Mermaid Heel betraying you, and throw in your closest friends at that, and tell me the amount of change I've gone through, doesn't make sense." I tell her, smiling ever so slightly to see her looking down.

"You could never understand, because you still have your guild and your friends. But I suppose no one ever will, understand me." She looks up noticing my shrug.

"I'm not the enemy, I'm just not who I once was. It's as simple as that." I say to her, and look out the broken window seeing seven people walking up to the doors, three of which staring curious at the fallen doors before walking inside, all disappearing.

"Come, two teams have arrived." I say, walking past her and jumped over the railing, landing on the first floor with a banging boom, gaining all attention from the new comers and the others to me.

I smirk.

"Welcome to the Lost Kingdom, why don't we introduce ourselves?" I say, smirking at my new prey.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

The seven separate into a group of three, and a group of four. A boy of 17 walked forward, he wore shaggy black jeans and a black tank-top revealing his tan muscular arms, and his black guild mark on his right shoulder. A long silver chain with a white ring laid loose around his neck, while his almost black eyes stared directly into Lucy's. His black hair was in neat but messy spikes, reaching down to his neck, and unlike the two other boys next to him, he was the most untidy, and the only one who wore black sandals.

When his eyes finally left Lucy's he met the eyes of everyone else's besides his team. Some of the girl's couldn't leave his sight, his beauty was intense, but others could care less. Especially the boys.

"Well pretty boy, you gonna introduce yourself or am I gonna be calling you pretty boy for you?" Lucy of course asked, her arms crossed in front of her while her shoulders remained shrugged.

The teen just rolled his eyes before clearing his throat. "I'm Jack, Jack Hollow. Leader representing Blue Pegasus. My magic is Lullaby." His tone was bore, voice very deep and calming.

A familiar face waved to everyone, revealing his charming smile to everyone, preferably the ladies. Himself wearing a dark vest, adorned by a pair of light wings pointing outwards over the chest, together with a light, plain shirt. He also wore dark black pants and a tan thin belt, with dark brown loafers. His eyes were still dark, and captivating to some. His shaggy, messy blonde-brown hair framing his face, over his light skin. His guild mark was in blue on his left shoulder.

"I'm Hibiki, most of you already know me, if not, I assure you, you will." He spoke while bowing in the direction of Mermaid Heel. "I use Archive Magic, once everyone arrives I will share what I know about our opponent, Leviathan Skull."

The last one of Blue Pegasus was also a boy, not Ichiya much to Erza's relief.

He was average height, but taller than Hibiki. He wore an electric blue t-shirt with black angel wings on the front similar to Hibiki's vest, and an open jean jacket rolled up above his elbows. He also wore dark jeans, not as saggy as Jack's and held up by a dark belt, and wore black combat boots.

On his hands he wore black finger-less gloves that had an opening on the knuckles and wore two spiked black bands that crossed each other on his left wrist, just above where his gloves stopped. His guild mark was dark blue on the left side of his neck.

His skin was paler than the others, making his slightly wide and almost green eyes seem almost vibrant in it's light. His hair is a night black, looking untamable and messy reaching to his mid-neck, covering his ears and almost his eyes.

He was constantly leaning back, then forward, and shrugging his hands into his pockets letting his hair lean left, before he shifted again and his hair leaned right. Like he couldn't keep still.

"Hikari Kurai, nice to meet you. I use two types of flame magic." He said, smiling ever so gently at everyone, but being in Blue Pegasus it was mostly the girls.

Then everyone turned to the other group.

The eldest girl looked a bit frightening by her appearance. She wore a deep red dress that looked to be created by different types of fabric, almost as though a certain of some sorts, blended with others. It was very beautiful but also very strange. She wore it with black knee-high boots.

**(Dress is from Alice in Wonderland 2010 - red one)**

Her skin was tan, nails were painted blood-red, eyes were completely black, and her hair was also the color of blood but with black streaks. Her guild mark in a bloody red beneath the back of her neck. She wore black eye-shadow that made her already black eyes seem even more demon-like. She smiled slightly revealing her teeth that looked as though they belonged to a shark, her smile kind but freaky. Apart from Alice anyways.

She was beautiful yet frightening, and seemed around 18 or 19.

Overall she seemed very creepy yet kind, and appeared as a demon. But Alice, Lucy, Mira, and a few others were not bothered by her appearance.

"Not as scary as Lucy." Natsu whispered to Gray but everyone heard. Lucy paid no mind to Natsu and the red-head seemed to do the same.

The sound of fluttering wings sounded through the building, startling everyone as a small black bat darted out from a falling ceiling and landed swiftly on her outstretched arm, before slowly crawling up her arm to her shoulder. When it was finally there it just stared at everyone who stared back. But the stare contest ended when the bat-demon-girl cleared her throat.

"I'm Nelliel, I am the leader representing Lamia Scale, and I use Demon Magic." She told everyone, though she caught Mira's interest by her magic.

Next was another familiar face. His hair bluish-silver, most of which are spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partly cover the upper left part of his face, eyes are slanted, with dark round pupils and surrounded by similarly dark lines.

He sported a white jacket reaching down below his waist, distinguished by large, dark fur trimmings around the neck and cuffs, together with similarly dark belts circling each of his arms, one above his elbow, and another above his furry cuff. Below this jacket, Lyon wore a high-collared tunic reminiscent of his old one, but much shorter, just reaching down to his waist, and colored extremely dark purple, with lighter purple edges. The most distinctive piece of his outfit at the time were his pants, which appeared to be composed of snakeskin, with a pair of dark belts circling his thighs and an intricate dark pattern adorning the front of each leg, this consisting of many rounded, rhomboidal figures linked together, each possessing a smaller figure in its center. Lyon's pants were held up by a simple light belt with a plain rectangular buckle, and his outfit was completed by simple dark shoes with lighter soles.

"Most should know me. I'm Lyon Vastia, and I use Ice-Make Magic." He said coolly, though most who were knew were comparing him with Gray over having the same magic types.

After him was another guy, but younger than him, about 16.

He has a long black, spikey mane similar to Gajeel's but was kept up in a high pony tail, reminding everyone of a pineapple. His skin is a deep tan, and his eyes are fierce looking, irises a steely color. He's tall, reaching 6'3 and was very muscular.

He wore a sleeve-less black t-shirt as though he had torn off the sleeves himself, and faded gray pants that reached past his knees, tucked into black lace-less army boots. Along his right arm were multiple tattoos of runes and other symbols no one recognized. On his left arm was his guild mark in black, with a large burn mark going down his arm.

He looked fierce and intimidating. He wore a dark gray bandana around his head, but covered his left eye. He had snake-bite lip piercings and a black stud on his right ear. His arms were crossed in a Gajeel like style you could almost seem them as brothers.

"Kai Shimizu, I use Metal-Make." His voice was even more deep and intimidating. He knocked the shoulder of the girl next to him and made a grunting noise.

The girl looked up, and shrugged slightly, sighing, sent a quick glare at Kai, before smiling brightly to everyone in the room, all in 2 seconds. She is tall, but not as tall as Kai, and her skin is fair.

She wore a violet tank-top, black shorts, and black converse. Her hair is dark ombre brown with violet highlights, held up in a high ponytail. Her eyes too were a deep violet, a shade darker than her shirt, and reflected kindness. Around her neck was a silver moon on a slightly lighter shade of silver chain than the charm itself, tied loosely around her neck. Her guild mark in violet on her lower right forearm.

Her hands were by her sides, and as she smiled at everyone she scratched the back of her neck. "Hey." She waved quickly before continuing. "I'm Lyssa Erien, but everyone calls me Lys. I use Earth magic, been learning from Jura over the years." She said with a kind smile.

"You train under Jura-san?" Gray asked surprised like everyone else.

She nodded, smiling a bit over at Gray making him shift on his feet, before she turned back to everyone else.

Out of everyone in Lamia Scale she was the one who seemed out of place yet fit with everyone else at the same time.

Knowing it was now everyone else's turn to introduce themselves Mermaid Heel started first, and then Fairy Tail till it was back to Lucy.

She shrugged but waved to them, silently analyzing everyone curious to see them fight but none the less matching their strengths and abilities with their powers while everyone introduced themselves. When it was finally back to her, she had to snap out of her analyzing and just shrugged to make it seem like she _actually was _paying attention.

"I'm Lucy and I use celestial magic and another magic." She told them.

"What's the other magic?" Kai asked gruffly.

Lucy eyed him before answering with a shrug. "Who knows? I created it so I'll just think of a name for it later." She told them.

This surprised everyone. "You created a magic? I'll have to put this in my archive." Hibiki said interested and excited, but also curious. Lucy had changed so much in his mind's eyes.

Lucy shrugged, but her hair now covered her eyes. "Yeah." She said simply. She then sighed not to make the air awkward.

"So, did you see the last guild around?" She asked them. They shook they're heads. "When the train dropped us off it seemed they wanted to get as far from here as possible." Lyon said.

Lucy snorted.

"Well this _is _where one of the most feared dark guilds live. I'm surprise they even still stop here."

Jack rolled his eyes and walked off into one of the rooms.

But before anyone else could split, three cloaked mages walked in, the door-step squeaking slightly from the constant use.

Everyone re-gathered and watched as the three stopped in the center of the room before they all took off their cloaks. Lucy instantly recognized the boy with black hair and red eyes.

"Oh, hey Rogue. You're late." Lucy said drawing everyone's attention to both her and Rogue. He didn't say anything for a moment, then sighed.

"Sorry, but someone decided it would be faster to _walk _over to here." he said glaring at the guy who avoided his gaze, and mumbled something under his breath gaining an elbow to the ribs by the girl next to him. They seemed to be siblings, having recognizable features here and there.

Rogue looked rather different than in the Grand Magic Games. He still wore his usual black cape with gold linings, along with the Sabertooth mark stitched in white on the front right, but with a plain black long-sleeved shirt in replacement of his greyish-blue shirt. Further more he replaced his lower attire with black greaves, with blue plates, tucked into black armored boots.

His black hair that was usually kept messy and down to her shoulders, covering the right side of his face was now lifted off and held by a red bandana reflecting the color of his red slit-pupil eyes.

"Well, I'm Rogue leading Sabertooth. I am the Shadow Dragon Slayer." He said quietly, before nodding to the other two.

The guy was smiling slightly.

He was well built and very handsome, his dark red hair in a 'clean' style, his eyes a swift silver. He wore fedora and a three piece suit minus the coat, along with a black tie. He looked like he would belong in Blue Pegasus but none the less he looked exceptionally strong. His smile appeared confident yet also mischievous. A gold hoop earing on his right ear, and his guild mark in red on his left wrist.

"I'm Niel. I use Creation Magic along with Animation Magic, and she's my sister" He said bumping the girl next to him shoulders'.

The girl looked to be just a little older than Wendy. She looked to be very shy with everyone around her, only seemed to relaxed with Niel by her side. Her skin was a bit darker than Wendy's and had sad amber eyes, but a kind smile on her face. Her magenta shoulder-length hair framing her face, and wore a long knee-length white dress with dark brown boots. Her guild mark was in navy blue on her right shoulder blade.

"Hey. I'm Navera and yes I am the sister of my annoying brother. I use Sun Magic." She seemed timid when she spoke, but calm none the less. She smiled slightly wider at Alice who returned with a crazed smile. But it didn't seem to creep her out like it did with everyone else, especially Wendy.

Lucy walked up to Hibiki then and pulled out the scroll of paper with the battle stance format and handed to him. He quickly looked over it before nodding and pulling up his archive.

"Well, I suppose now we can get down to business in who're we're here to fight." Hibiki said, now behind his archive while typing down information.

Lucy shrugged, gathering around with everyone else around his archive. "Guess we are."

* * *

**Ok that's it for that chapter. (4000 words!)**

**I'll try to have next chapter uploaded in two or three days from now. I still got a lot of information to jot down for the next chapter. **

**I'll probably make a page for the OCs once all the OCs are revealed to show they're full names and abilities and other stuff. **

**Thanks again for all you guys' support!**

**Later!**


	10. The Nine Leviathans

**Sup readers,**

**So I have reached 10,000 views! I'm so freakin' happy. This story has gone so far from just a couple reviews, but now I've reached 100! I can't believe the amount of followers (110) or favorites (83)! I couldn't imagine my story coming this far and I have all of you to thank for that. **

**Now, since school is starting up again I'm trying to get in as many chapters in as possible, I'll be real busy in 4 days because that's when I have to go in to deal with year-book stuff. **

**But I won't worry with that now, I'm going to enjoy writing and sleeping in late while I can.**

**Sigh, now to get down to business...**

**Okay so the divider below shows the names of the owners of the OCs, for this chapter.**

* * *

****Kira Tenshi belongs to **NaLuLover4ever******

****Rae Yasasshi belongs to **XrayXanne******

****Judas Deamon belongs to **Morning-Star5**7****

****Kuchiku Grimm belongs to **eyeofthekitsune365******

****Kaius Damien belongs to **WishToBeWizard******

****Leah Cross belongs to **someperson10******

****Paranoia Lectra belongs to me, The Reaping Wolf****

****Fayt Landis belongs to **PersonNyx******

****Crash Furi belongs to **theSlayerPlayer******

* * *

**Alright so Rogue won the vote, here is the overall count...**

**Rogue - 27**

**Zeref - 21**

**Now to the chapter~**

**Notice: I used Spell-Check!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Well except for some of the OCs...**

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Everyone waited as Hibiki went through his archive for the information he somehow gotten on Leviathan's Skull along with forming the battle arrangements using Lucy's format.

After a little bit Hbiki sighed in relief before typing something in again, and a screen popped out in front of everyone. It said-

**Leviathan's Skull**

He typed some more info into his archive before he moved his hands away form his keyboard and over to the screen in front of him that was projecting it's images over to the large transparent screen in front of everyone.

Slowly, nine numbers appeared, going top to bottom from 9 - 1.

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

To the right of each number was a picture of the person ranking that number, while on the left is their given nickname.

To the right of number **9 **revealed a picture of a boy in his late teens, of 17 years-old. His skin was about the same shade as Gray's, his hair was long and spikey of a blue-ish green color but not turquoise. Her wore a large black vest with a red collar similar to Natsu's but much large, almost as long as a cape. He also wore faded gray jeans held by a dark red belt, and black converse with black laces. There was a long scar along his jaw line as though from a blade and his guild mark right below the right side of his jaw in a muddy green. The open vest revealed his muscular chest with a six pack but with a scar lining every inch of skin shown. Battle scars. And on the his right shoulder was his guild mark in dark blue, while on his left shoulder had the number **9 **in gothic font.

He appeared cocky, a smug smile on his face, while his eyes glistened in excitement.

It also seemed he was very much aware that someone was taking a picture of him, his eyes partially glinting with madness.

Hibiki cleared his throat. "This is Crash Furi, better known as the 'Elemental Magic-Maker', he can use all four elements consisting of air, water, earth, and fire, including all the other maker-magic elements. He is very strong. Known to have taken out three villages and a small guild including fighting off all the Royal Guards, slaughtering everyone, and not even leaving a single child alive. Before he became apart of this guild he was a free-lance mage, but at some point he had murdered the former master of 'Frozen Time' - a small guild - and was hunted down by all mages of that guild which led to the massacre. He has been in the bingo book for the last 5 years, but hasn't been captured once." He told them, everyone becoming aware just how strong their weakest member is. Gray, Lyon, and Kai were stupid-fied on just how they would fight him. Anyone with an element would be met neutral against him, and only the stronger would be able to over power the other.

Hibiki than pulled up the next picture for **8**.

The picture a man in his early 20s, probably 24 or so. He has burgundy messy yet spikey hair with white tips at the ends of each strand of hair. His skin is fair, with multi-colored eyes. His left eye, lavender. And his right eye, sky blue. He looked tall, 5'11 or so. He was wearing black hakamas that had silver music notes decorating it. He also wore a tight sleeveless light grey shirt under an open midnight blue vest, along with black fingerless gloves with metal arm guards. He, for some reason, had ditched his shoes and remained bare-foot, his guild mark on the back of his neck in white.

On his lower back were strapped a pair of foot long daggers, and three parallel scars from his eye to his jaw.

Around his neck was a short necklace with a sapphire teardrop pendent and a matching earring hanging from his left ear. Similar to Sting's in more ways than one. He seemed calm, as he played a tune on his flute, that was brought to his lips. He didn't seem like he'd belong in a dark guild, yet appearances can be very deceiving.

"This is Fayt Landis, he's very well known for playing what people call 'Death Music'. He uses Tune magic in which he can create instruments with his magic and when played each instrument has a different effect against each person. To his right is a white tiger, seemingly his companion. There isn't much known about him, only that he controls his targets to either kill themselves for him, or puts them in the position where he disposes of them there." Hibiki told them, disgust lacing an edge in his tone.

Hibiki then went to **7 **and a picture of a girl in her late teens popped up.

There stood a women, her back arched backwards at an odd angle with her neck craned back looking at us. She looked demented, her long black hair waving down to her hips, and her eyes so dark with visible lit pupils. She wore a white uniform, though a surgeons' apron splattered in blood sent chills down almost everyone's spine.

She also wore a white cloak, and a black trench coat with many buttons on it's front and sleeves. She also wore a black mask, obscuring the bottom part of her face, with five spikes running down its center. Her nails were painted black, standing out from her ghostly white skin. She wore black fingerless gloves as well as three spiked bangles on her left wrist, and black rain-boots. Her guild mark was black on her right hand, as though when she kills a victim, they'll know who was responsible.

But the look in her eyes was as terrifying as her appearance, the madness, sickening look in her eyes.

"T-this is Paranoia Lectra, very well known as 'Pandora's Box' for all victims found were dead with a terrified look in their eyes." People shivered at the thought. "She is known for her 'Madness Magic' which is unknown of its full extent. We do know however her magic causes her opponents to face their worst fears and relive them over and over until they become mad themselves and kills them. There isn't much known about her past, only that she was once close to death and was going to die in a hospital one night. But in that very same night everyone in that hospital had been massacred, along with the patients." Hibiki finished, he too terrified by this women who looked to be his age, of early 20s.

Hibiki shook his thoughts before pulling up the next dark mage, **6**.

She looked young, about in her late teens, 17 or so. Her auburn locks framing her shoulder as she leans against a tree, rain pouring down around her in the forest she was in. She was wearing a simple black tunic and black jeans, along with a dark navy blue hooded cloak. Her skin was light, and her eyes a lighter shade of grey. She wasn't looking at anything really, a lost look in her eyes. She didn't appear as a dark mage except for the red guild mark of the dark guild on the lower part of her left leg.

She looked lost, but also strong.

"Her name is Leah Cross, gaining the title of the 'Assassin' from her quick and stealthy attacks against her opponents. She uses Shadow Magic." This gained Rogue's attention closely. "She is known to be able to turn your own shadow against you and create them into her personal weapons. Anything that is a shadow, can easily be under her control. She can even sink into the shadows and become invisible to the naked-eye. Her past she was known to be a thief, destined to be hanged. She wasn't from Fiore, but eventually escaped her cell and crossed the border here." Hibiki told them, going to number **5**.

He was a man that looked over his teens, he's at least 20 years-old with fair skin. His eyes are a Persian blue and pantone red hair messy, reaching just above his shoulders. His hair was parted to where it covered the entire right side of his face, with some strands spiked upwards.

He had some sort of black crystal hanging off his right ear, along with a few silver loops on his upper left ear. He wore no shirt revealing his well toned abs, and red guild mark on the left side of his chest. He wore black jeans that had been torn at the bottom, and a silver chain hung around his neck with a skull pendant that had on a cowboy hat and cigarette in it's mouth. Multiple silver chains hung off his jeans and he was wearing checkered skate shoes.

His appearance was very drawing to most of the girl's, but his eyes were dead, holding excitement deep inside them. He was frowning slightly, staring at his finger tips, as though he was looking at something only he could see.

"This is Kaius Damien, he is known as the 'Puppet Master' for his usage of Doll Magic. This type of magic allows him to attach wires to the body that cannot be seen and control us from there. A few years back he was known for turning a town's mayor into his own personal puppet and walked around the village forcing the mayor to kill every single resident of that town before throwing him off a cliff." Lucy remembered she had run into a few incidents were she was forced to do things, leaving her mind alone but her body was no longer hers.

Hibiki pulled up the next image for **4**.

A short girl of about 5 ft. appeared, she looked in her middle teens, most likely 16. Her skin was a little darker than pale and her dark purple almost black hair went straight down to her shoulders but with a fringe that covered her right eye. Her eyes were hidden by the shadow of her hood though so her eyes remained unseen and unknown. Her hood was black with no sleeves revealing her dark purple guild mark on her left forearm. She was also wearing purple jeans that were torn at the knees and were tucked into black gothic boots.

Over all she looked mysterious and brooding.

Her name is Kuchiku Grimm, she is known for usage in poison, which is also her magic. Over the years she has gained the title of 'Executioner' though most civilians call her the 'Child of Death'. She apparently killed her family when she was a child. She hasn't been sighted much since then, though every victim's life she's stolen bares the mark of leviathan's Skull on they're corpse." Hibiki sighed gaining everyone's attention. He pushed his messy hair back before pulling up the next three images all at once.

"The last three are 10 times stronger than the others. They're power far suppresses the masters power combined." This shocked everybody. "Since they don't have a guild master they have ranked themselves from 1 - 9. They're power combined would be able to wipe out the magic council and our masters. The reason we are joined is to take them down. These three are the elites of the guild, they all see each other as equals but if we were to take out just one of them, then the others magic would deplete little by little. I have come to believe each tattooed number holds a certain amount of magic, and once the number disappears they're magic will begin to deplete." Hibiki told them. "But it's not that easy." Lucy said calmly. Hibiki nodded. "Like I said, the top 3 hold magic that is far pass our magic and the masters', however we are here to take them out one by one. So I would say it'd be best to take them out first." Hibiki told them before enlarging the photo by **3**.

The picture was of a boy that was in his early teens, just a couple years older than Wendy.

He had short and choppy reddish-brown hair that fell over his maroon eyes. He was rather tan and was dressed in an oversized white hoodie with black markings, faded black jeans, and worn out sneakers. His right sleeve was torn off revealing his guild mark in black on his shoulder.

He expression was neutral except for his eyes that held mischief.

"Judas Deamon, age 14 yet has already mastered Destruction Magic. The only other mage known to hold this magic is Gildarts Clive of Fairy Tail. Judas is on pare with him and if not stronger than him." This surprised everyone in Fairy Tail, they knew how strong Gildarts was, and if a boy was a strong as him at such a young age than they really had a challenge there. "He's a master at deception and manipulating people as well, and is known for his love of destroying and blowing things up. He doesn't seem to be in contact with anyone in his guild, mostly solo. The magic council is very fearful of him and has given him his title as 'The Destroyer'." Hibiki finished before going over to **2**.

This girl looked only a year older than Judas. She appeared petite with fair skin. Her dark red hair is long and layered in the front but short in the back. The fringe of her hair was highlighted gold and right eye was golden, looking more snake than cat. Her left eye was covered by a black eye-patch, and a silver metallic snake was resting against her shoulder.

The girl wore a short black dress which shows the orange guild mark on her back with grey ribbons wrapped around her leg loosely. Overall she looked frightening and emotionless all at once.

"Rae Yasasshi, age 15, her magic is unknown. However we do know she specializes in snakes, and the snake on her shoulder is loyal to her. Many have referred to her as the 'Snake Charmer', because of her love for them, but unfortunately nothing else has been uncovered about her. Do not underestimate her though, she is the 2nd strongest out of her guild, and the fact that there's so little info on her just ensures how dangerous she is." Hibiki then took a large breath before exhaling and enlarged number **1**.

The photo was of a women of 19. She had short black hair with red highlights, or at least that's what the red appeared as...

Her eyes are bloodshot, and was wearing a kimono with black pants and a white shirt that had what appeared to be red 'splatter paint' that was really no doubt the dried blood of her victims. She's barefoot and was holding a very large black hammer over her shoulder. Around her wrists were steel cuffs that were broken yet remained against her wrists. In the background it seemed to be raining, while she sat perched in a tree, blood splattered against her face.

"This is Kira Tenshi, though her given name by the number of people she's killed she is known as the 'Bloody Angel'. We don't know much about her, only that she has been killing since she was rather young, and was eventually arrested by the Royal Army and was to be executed. But she broke out on the day of her execution and slaughtered everyone who got in her way, including half the Royal Army." Everyone's eyes widened at this. "She hasn't been spotted since, until the recent months were Leviathan's Skull revealed their presence. She is the most powerful of the guild." Hibiki stated. "To be truthful she is the absolute last person you would want to face alone, to go against her would take all of us, and that would be at our maximum strength." He told them.

All the numbers and pictures then disappeared as Hibiki pulled up the new and improved battle formation. "I created this using Lucy's rough draft of how we should approach our enemies. Memorize your position, remember not to act arrogant unless you want to lose your life and jeopardize everyone else's. We leave tomorrow at Dawn, you'll need as much rest as you can get." Hibiki said walking away from his archive after locking it, but leaving it out so everyone can memorize they're position.

Soon after everyone headed to a room and laid out they're sleeping bags or just flat out laid on the floor and fell asleep. Lucy went back over to her spot on the second floor at the window ledge, and fell asleep watching the dark forest.

Though unknown to everyone, a certain shadow had been listening to all and slowly disappeared out the building through the broken castle roof, and made it's way into the dark forest.

...

...

...

"So what'd you find out." A deep voice asked, his presence masked by the night along with the other 8.

"They know a lot about us, but they still believe they can defeat us, so in other words they have no idea how outmatched they are." The shadow reformed into a person, but the night masked her appearance as well.

"Good. I can't wait to see their dead eyes looking back at us, our hands soaked in their blood." Another voice chuckled.

"When are they coming?" A more sane voice asked.

"Dawn." The shadow girl answered.

Everyone nodded and together they began walking deeper in the forest.

"This is going to be fun won't it?" The youngest asked, with a toothy grin on his face.

"Very." A voice said before laughing like a hyena.

"Very much indeed." A girl's voice whispered.

And together, the nine mages disappeared into the night.

* * *

**End of chapter 17! Can't believe I'm almost at chapter 20!**

**Battles will be in the next chapters after this. The official battle chapters start when I name it Battle against the Leviathan's Part I, or something.**

**Anyways thanks to all who've loved and stuck with this story!**

**Later~**


	11. Time is Such a Fragile Thing

**Sup,**

**So I decided to put this chapter in now instead of later. You guys will most likely be mind-blown after you read this chapter. It isn't about the upcoming battle, but rather the memory that began this entire thing. What caused Lucy to be so different. Hateful, scary, bitchy, whatever you see her as now. **

**This reason surpasses all conclusions. It is the answer to all, yet the question to everything...**

**Notice: Not my fault if spell check has a glitch**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

**Lucy's Pov**

There are some nights I wonder, really wonder, and if losing my emotions was really worth it. This is one of those nights…

Those who see me now, see me as the bad guy. Even if it's all an act to scare them, I suppose I must look lonely. And in a sense I am.

But if I hadn't lost those emotions, wouldn't I still be left even more alone? Still ignored by my guild?

I sigh, I hate thinking like this. I'm cold and dejected, that's who I'm seen to be, and who I must be inside. The beast reflects me after all. Though sometimes I just wish I had it easy. Maybe if I were in a different universe where I wouldn't have had to face all that emotional pain, where I could have a new life.

Where I could be myself.

But of course that's long gone, at least that's what it feels like. I remember when I was younger, my mother was always so kind. She didn't need to have money or pretty dresses to be kind and beautiful. She was loved by everyone, including myself. But when she died my father closed himself off, and at times became harsh. I don't think I'll completely be able to understand him, but at 16 I felt as though I finally had enough.

So I ran away from my home, my first home where I took my first steps, where I lived in a happy family, and where my mother passed.

I wanted a family again, and Fairy Tail was a legend among civilians, the weekly magazines would photograph the strongest, hottest, drunk, and prettiest mages. I idled many of the mages, and heard of them treating one another as Nakanama.

Then Natsu came and showed me what it felt to have a family. He was my best friend, we would go on missions and even though he would act none too smart at times, he was a really great guy.

Over the months I remained with Fairy Tail I felt as though I finally had a home again. A family. A guild full of friends. We would laugh and get drunk. We would fight and shout. We would fight for each other's life.

They even protected me when my father searched for me to have me married to a man I never met nor wanted to. They let me cry in front of them, they let me fight with them.

They let me feel loved.

But then Lisanna returned.

My so called family wouldn't look at me or talk to me. I felt like a drowned puppy. I would try to talk to them, but it felt as though I was invisible. "Look at me!" I wanted to scream. But yet I knew they wouldn't.

I felt used.

So I decided to get stronger, to prove to them you shouldn't mess with me, that you couldn't treat me like a stuffed animal then leave without looking at me anymore, and to believe it's okay. That I wouldn't mind, and that you would live through the night. So every night I would head out into the forest, and work my body past it's limits. Every drop of blood, sweat, and tears that fell I would grow stronger physically and mentally. Until finally I was strong. I don't know how strong but it was enough to survive. To afford my rent and continue on.

Tenro Island came and passed, seven years where I learned my father cared for me, and left me presents for my birthday with every letter.

Seven years had passed, and as I mourned for my father, no one was there for comfort. I was left to deal with it alone.

And then the Grand Magic Games began, and I was not included on the team. I would watch as Lisanna stood with Natsu, Gray, and Erza like they were always a team. Like if I were to stand there, it just wouldn't look right.

Then Mirenva almost killed Lisanna and the guild mourned for her. I left that night and watched the arena from afar. I fell asleep remembering what it was once like to be loved.

But when I woke I was in a cell. Yukino was in that cell with me, telling me her reasons for joining. But I said nothing, and gave Yukino the bed while I laid curled on my side. Tears no longer shed from my eyes, but my heart still cracked.

Three days later Fairy Tail won the GMG and Yukino and I were told to open the gates.

We did as we were told and watched as the huge gates unlocked and released. But instead of it being our salvation, it became our death.

Over 10 thousand dragons were free before I was able to find the other two keys and was able to close shut the doors to the future. Yukino was dead, along with everyone else.

Everyone I had loved and hated were dead.

Two years passed as I walked along the roads filled with bones of the fallen, many of which could have been some old friends. I could never know.

I remember looking up into the ashened sky and wished I was the one who died, that I could have died and saved myself from further pain, for I could not end my life myself. It felt too cowardly.

That's when the black wolf approached me.

It asked what I wanted, and when I told him I wanted to start over, all he said was I had to say his name and he would take me back to where it all began. And that I could change this cruel fate then.

"But I don't know you." I told him.

The black wolf only chuckled. "You know me, for I am you, your soul, and your inner beast. Say my name and you can be free again." He told me.

My cold brown eyes met his red and green.

"Take me back, take me back so I can change this fate…Kei" I told him, and then my world went blank.

Next thing I knew, I was three years back, 7 months after Lisanna returned. I was sitting at a table, a bottle of liquor in one hand, and my memory blurry. I blamed the alcohol. I cried when I was kicked off the team, but that night instead of running back to my apartment, I cried at the stream.

There the black wolf approached me, and returned my memory to me. Yet when I woke I could only remember blurry images, as my emotions disappeared.

Kei did me a favor doing that.

And from there I rebuilt my life.

But then just one day ago, I had a dream where the wolf visited me. I remembered his name and everything from a distant future, another world. A world where I was alone as the war broke out between the dragons again.

But I wouldn't let that happen.

Everything has changed since then, because I remember there was no dark guild seeking to destroy the Magic Council.

And something told me it had to do with time, and how I am who I am today.

But I suppose I'll just have to wait and see.

Time is such a fragile thing after all.

* * *

**Heheh, didn't see that coming did ya?**

**Battle chapters will come in time, I just decided I would give you this chapter now instead of later.**

**Remember those who have OCs, make sure you read chapter 18's author's note. I really need that form you guys. I'll PM those who haven't sent it in at most a week. Just as a reminder. By then if there is no answer I will wing it.**

**Thanks again to all those that love this story.**

**Until then my fellow readers,**

**Sincerely,**

**The Reaping Wolf**


	12. OCs for the guilds

**Sup readers,**

**This is not technically a chapter yet it is at the same time. I will not be removing it from the story. This list contains all the OC characters of the story, those who are owners of each OC please tell me if you like the character and that if I got everything right.**

**If anything is wrong PM me or leave a review, this took a lot of time but I need to make sure everything is correct before I begin the rest of the story. **

**Cool? Good, okay here's all the OCs for the Legal Guild, the next chapter will hold all the OCs for the Dark Guild apart from my own...**

* * *

**Tatsuki Roy**

**Magic: **Telekinesis &amp; Nullification

_Nullification - Nullification Magic is utilized for nullifying any Magical attacks and discharges it within an area away from the Mage. The user of this Magic has a very ample radius in which the Magic may be employed from. This Magic has been seen cast with or without a Magical weapon._

_Telekinesis - A type of Magic that allows its user to move and take control of things with their mind and use them for whatever purpose they wish, such as for battle. The objects that the user can control are limited to those only in the solid and liquid states of matter._

**Abilities: **

Master Two-Handed Swordsman

Immense Durability

Enhanced Strength

Enhanced Speed

Master hand to Hand Combatant

**Attacks:**

**Two-Handed Swordsman: (Names and Ideas from Skyrim)**

Barbarian - Double the offensive power for limited time

Charge - Sprint towards enemy and side-swing for abdomen

Sweep - Leg sweep and swing vertically downwards towards opponent's torso

Warmaster - Backwards attack for spine

Limbsplitter - Sideways attack for knees, then while leaping back swing for right arm, barrel around to the back of opponent and either go for head or left arm

Bloodmouth - Slam hilt of weapon into opponent's jaw

Shattershield - Run towards enemy while they're blocking, jump upwards and swing weapon down full force to shatter shield whether it's magic or man made

Hiddenblade - Original weapon splits apart creating two swords half it's original size allowing user to duel-wield

**Hand to Hand Combatant:**

Chop Hanging Palm - A martial art which revolves around the use of palm strikes. Users of such art usually assume a typical fighting stance, diagonally stretching their arms upwards and bending their knees, in order to more easily perform these attacks

Takedown: Leg - to grab hold of one or two legs and you're going to pull them towards you as you use your upper body (shoulders, chest) to push his body towards the opposite direction

Takedown: Leg Sweep - if grabbed by the shoulder, you can grab back and place your foot behind his foot as you push him towards the ground, they'll trip on your foot and he will come a-crashing to the ground

Death Strike: Judgment - Left fist to the temple at full strength, and jab with right chop to the throat

Roundhouse Kick, Kick, Right Hook, Block, Knee Drop, Eagle Hand, Hammer, Throwing, Whip Swing, Triple Punch, Back Fist Strike, Mountain Punch, Ridge Hand, Jumping Kick, Front Kick, Heel Drop, shuffling step, sliding step, kicking foot, rising block, sweeping block, Cross Block, Tiger Mouth, Back-Hand Hook Block, Side Block and Knee Kick.

**Telekinesis Magic:**

Binding - To keep an object/element from moving

Psionic Strength - To increase user's physical strength

Grip - To hold a moving object still

Push - To move an object away form user

Pull - To force an object toward user

Levitation - to carry or lift a heavy object away from user or towards opponent

Homing Effect - Force an object to follow target until reach

Slip - Moving the ground to unbalance opponent's movements

Destruction - To blow up an object, very draining for user

Enhance - Increase durability of an object such as weapons or armor

Force Field - To create invisible shields to protect user from damage or incoming attacks

Shock Wave - Emit a powerful shockwave to crumble or shatter any object in path

Weather Manipulation - To control the climate or summon a storm to area. Very draining

Elemental Barrier: Shield - Using a surrounding/near by element as a shield against attacks, (ex. Barrier; Shield: Water)

Flight - Forcing gravity or air to lift and toss body into a direction of the user's control

**Nullification Magic:**

Shatter - To dispel a weak spell

Barrier - To create a barrier of the opposite element as a shield for user to cancel out opponent's magic

* * *

**Marine Lorem**

**Magic: **Water

**Abilities: **

Enhanced Sight

Immense Durability

Immense Accuracy

Immense Flexibility

Master in Archery

**Attacks:**

Archer - Can fire in the range of 20ft radius.

Hidden Dagger - Takes Bowie knife from boot and aims to slash and stab opponent

Water Manipulation - Changes arrows into water or have the opposite affect

Water Absorption - Absorbs water in surrounding area to the user's advantage (Take water from the grass, clouds, trees, etc.)

Tsunami - Takes a huge wave of water and throws it towards opponent

Water Moccasin - Snake made of water wraps around opponent to restrain or strangle them

Water Breathing - Creates an Oxygen Bubble to allow her allies to breathe underwater

Water Lock - Sphere of water to trap or capture an opponent and suffocate them inside

Water Nebula - Creates two columns of water, which rotate around each other and forms a helix that pushes the opponent with huge force, causing massive damage. It is used primarily for long distance attacks against a single opponent

Water Body - Can make body become water for a small amount of time, normally used to avoid a death or major injury

Lucky Shot - After firing an arrow can shift form to pass through an object in water form then reform into it's original form to hit the blind-spot of an opponent (ex. If an opponent is hiding behind an object or being - not including humans - the arrow can take the form of water to pass through said object then reform and continue towards opponent)

Water Punch - Accumulates water under high pressure and surrounds her fist, then attacks the opponent with great force. This short-ranged attack is directed against a single opponent

Water Kick - Attacks her opponent by infusing her leg with water and delivering a kick

* * *

**Hikari Kurai**

**Magic: **Light &amp; Dark Flames

**Abilities:**

Keen Intellect

Expert Hand to Hand Combat

Enhanced Strength

Immense Endurance

Immense Durability

Immense Reflexes

Immense Magic Power

Enhanced Speed

Enhanced Agility

**Attacks:**

**Light Flames (White Angel's Flames):**

White Angel's: Kick - His feet surrounds in white flames before he kicks his opponent

White Angle's: Beam - A single narrow white beam shoots out directed toward opponent

White Angel's: Punch - White Flames incasing fists before punching opponent, usually in abdomen

Heat Signal - A burst of white flames that changes directions so that, even if the opponent dodges, it will still hit them

White Angel's: Pillar - He sets his hands in a fist and punches the ground. A pillar of white flames appear beneath his enemy and surrounds him, all while blinding them for a short period of time, giving him an opening to attacking again

**Dark Flames (Blue Satan's Flames):**

Blue Satan's: Beam - He outstretches his hand, palms flat out, and a beam of blue fire shoots out towards opponent

Blue Satan's: Barrier - A dome of blue flames encase his opponent before it wraps them up in a cocoon of sorts, resulting in serious burns

Blue Satan's: Kick - Flaming blue kicks slightly stronger than the White Angel's

Blue Satan's: Punch - Flaming blue fists but slightly stronger than the White Angel's

Blue Satan's: Horn - Blue flames incase his body and he head-butts his opponent

Blue Satan's: Claws - Brings hand up in a claw-like motion and throws blue flames in a slashing form toward opponent. Works best in long range.

Blue Satan's: Battle Cry - Let's out a roar of blue flames into the sky, resulting in blue comets raining down towards opponent. Low accuracy.

**Light &amp; Dark Flames Combined:**

Judgment - He can combine both flames to make one giant attack(can only be done once, and at last resorts. He collapses completely after it) "Heaven's White Angel and Hell's Satan Blue Flames, together I call the power of your flames...Bloody Angel!"

**(Note; I may create more attacks after posting this, but will still add it to chapter if and when I do)**

* * *

**Nelliel Deidre**

**Magic:** Demon

**Abilities:**

Darkness Magic

Transformation Magic

Teleportation Magic

Keen Intellect

Enhanced Endurance

Enhanced Reflexes

Enhanced Durability

Enhanced Strength

Enhanced Speed

Immense Magic Power

Master Swordsman &amp; Two-Handed Swordsman

Expert Hand to Hand Combatant

Enhanced Sight

Enhanced Hearing

**Attacks:**

**Demon magic:**

**Demonic Form; Fallen Angel** \- Black feathered wings sprout from her back, her eyes turn red, she wears a black robe with a cracked halo above her head. Skin becomes ghostly white and a black bow with a quiver of arrows lays gently against her back. The ends of the bow are sharpened to be capable of being used as a double edged sword, gives the ability of flight

Perks:

Flight

Enhanced Speed

Immense Strength

Immense durability

**Demonic Form; Reptilian** \- Green and blue scales cover her body, becoming a shield of a sorts. Her eyes turn reptilian gold, and teeth sharpen. Gains the ability to climb structures easily, and jump great distances. A long green tail slithers as a weapon of sorts, and nails become claws. Sprints great distances for a short amount of time and has enhanced hearing, smell, and sight

Perks:

Water Breathing

Enhanced Speed

Immense durability

Good Intellect

Wall Climbing

Hand to Hand

Enhanced Smell

Enhanced Sight

Enhanced hearing

**Demonic Form; Phantom** \- Body becomes transparent and a thick fog surrounds user. Hair is longer and eyes are completely black. Slightly floating above ground, and wearing a torn violet dress. Beautiful and haunting. Attacks by becoming solid and uses a ghost sword to cut into flesh.

Perks:

Flight - Can float short distances

Enhanced Speed

Immense Flexibility

Hand to Hand

Immense Durability

**Demonic Form; Grimm Reaper** \- Skin becomes as pale as a ghost, a lined scar goes down right eye, eyes are yellow, wears a ripped black robe, and a hood shielding eyes. Wields a black deadly scythe, and uses teleportation magic

Perks: 

Flight

Enhanced Speed

Immense Strength

Immense Durability

Immense Flexibility

**(Uses Darkness, Teleportation, Transformation and Swordsman ship for all of them also)**

* * *

**Kai Shimizu**

**Magic: **Metal Make

**Abilities:**

Master Hand to Hand Combatant

Master Swordsman

Master Gun Specialist

Enhanced Durability

Enhanced Strength

Expert Weapon's Specialist

Enhanced Agility

**Attacks:**

**Metal Make:**

Metal Make; Silver Shield - Large shield made of metal forms into apart of her right hand, forming into a solid steel 6ft shield covering bottom of neck to hip

Metal Make; Canon - Large canon fires a single canon bomb, that when touches solid will explode into a 15 mile radius, causing severe damage

Metal Make; Katanas - Twin silver katanas with black hilts and black lacings going 5ft. long and 6 inches wide. Sharper than normal katanas, and harder to break. more durable

Metal Make; Prison - Large square cage to capture or trap an opponent

Metal Make; Machine Gun - Creates an AK47 with unlimited metal bullets, less accurate, scope, major damage

Metal Make; Pistols - Twin 5.56mm pistols, enhanced scope, accurate, unlimited bullets, serious damage

Metal Make; Rifle - Hunted Rifle, unlimited bullets, upgraded enhanced scope, major damage

Metal Make; Armor - Full body silver steel armor, with helmet obscuring face, like a second skin and doesn't slow him down

Metal Make; War Hammer - Silver steel 12 ft. war hammer, leather grip, serious damage

Metal Make; Axes - Two twin axes, extra spikes, deadly, leather grips

Metal Make; Hunting Shotgun - Unlimited bullets, deadly, not so accurate, silencer

Metal Make; Big Boomer - A shotgun that fires steel balls, greatly impact and breaks through armor, major damage, closer the target the greater the damage inflicted on target

Metal Make; Minigun - A Rockwell CZ53 Minigun that shoots an unlimited supply of silver bullets hailing directly inaccurately towards the target. Six barrels linked into pares with two on the bottom, very big and heavy that is very deadly if not blocked

Metal Make; Spear - 9ft. silver spear, pierces through even the strongest of barriers, armor, or shields

Metal Make; Throwing Knives - Infinite amount of double-edged silver throwing knives, can be thrown any range, very painful, used to stop movement by taking out limbs, mostly to distract target through the pain

Metal Make; Club - Golfing club, best to break weapons, causes little damage to body

Metal Make; Boxing Gloves - Silver metal boxing gloves, used for melee attacks, aim to K.O

Metal Make; Dynamite Spear - 9ft. silver spear wrapped in dynamite, once lit and thrown detonates on contact, high damage

Metal Make; Serrated Blade - 6ft. throwing spear with a serrated spearhead, it's jagged tip to remain in the flesh once made contact, immobiles limbs

Metal Make; Sniper Rifle - DKS-501 sniper rifle with excellent range, single shot, unlimited ammo, silencer, scope, serious damage

Metal Make; Missile Launcher - Heavy 7ft. missile launcher, fires one shot, explosive, long range, serious damage

Metal Make; Mongoose - M274 ultra-light all terrain vehicle, two railroad spikes on the front left and right sides, ammo strapped on sides, two shotguns sheathed on back sides, 60mph (max), driver's seat, and passenger seat on back

* * *

**Lyssa Erien**

**Magic: **Earth

**Abilities:**

Expert Hand to Hand Combatant

Expert Sensor

Enhanced Durability

Enhanced Agility

Enhanced Strength

Enhanced Speed

Enhanced Reflexes

Immense Magic Power

**Attacks:**

**Earth Magic (Offensive):**

Earth Magic; Avalanche: She points with 2 fingers at a boulder or Rock, the rock splits up in tinier pieces and glow with magic then she can control these rocks and can send them towards the enemy

Earth Magic; Rock Crash: With this attack, she summons/gets a big boulder and crushes the enemy

Earth magic; Rock Fist: She again, points at her enemy with the index and middle finger, her arm turns to stone and she attacks the enemy

Earth Magic; Rock Kick: I think you can guess...just like above with a kick

Earth Magic; Spikes: She summons earth spikes that pierce her opponent

Earth Magic; Rock Crusher: She summons Rocks who're surrounding the enemy and then fly towards him all at the same time and then are like trapping them inside

Earth Magic; Rock Canon: So, you probably think it's the same like Gray's but this is different, she moves her open Hand outstretched towards her target and behind her, rocks of any size and kind are summoned and fly in the air. One by one flies towards the target

Earth Magic; Rock Beam: She moves both of her hands outstretched on either of her sides, summoning little rocks, then she joins together her hands in front of her, her hands still open, then she sends a beam towards her opponent, the beam is made of black stones and her violet magic

Earth Magic; Dragon: Very Draining but takes on the form of a 9ft dragon, black scales, and roars violet beams

**Earth Magic (Defensive):**

Earth Magic; Hole: She punches the earth under her feet and a big hole appears, she can hide inside it and doge attacks

Earth Magic; Stone Wall: Summons stones who form a wall in front of her to shield

Earth Magic; Platform: summons rocks who form Platforms to step on, when she has to jump to doge and is in the air she calls these platforms to stand on

Earth Magic; Talus: A wall of pillars surrounding user to block full throttle attacks

Earth Magic; Mountain: An extremely powerful defensive technique by creating a small mountain to block a major attack for the user and whoever stands behind them

**(Note: The color of her aura is violet, but the rocks are onyx)**

* * *

**Niel Narashta**

**Magic: **Creation &amp; Animation

**Abilities:**

Matter make

Immense Durability

Immense Magic Power

Enhanced Strength

Enhanced Speed

Keen Intellect

Master Hand to Hand Combatant

Immense Endurance

**Attacks:**

Basically he uses magic called 'Matter-Make' and creates a creature or object and then animates it, to make it come to life, or to make it 3D

(Ex. Matter Make; Tiger: A 2D tiger is formed but isn't living but rather a statue. He then says 'Animate' and the tiger comes to life. When magic depletes the tiger return to what it was before, say the ground)

**\- See in Story**

* * *

**Navera Narashta**

**Magic: **Sun

**Abilities:**

Expert Hand to Hand Combatant

Immense Durability

Enhanced Speed

Enhanced Strength

Immense Endurance

Immense Reflexes

**Attacks:**

**Sun Magic:**

Sun Magic; Shift: Shifts the gravity to that of the sun on whomever she chooses. Heat Wave allows her to conjure the sun's rays and shoot them towards her opponent

Sun Magic; Solar Eclipse: Temporarily makes everything dark except to the wizard who cast it. Supernova collects stardust and then shoots it at high speed at the attacker. This is her most powerful attack

Sun Magic; Comet: The opponent faces a heat wave making it seem like the user gained speed when really their the one's slowly down, works for a small amount of time

Sun Magic; Melt Down: Extreme heat against the human body can make them go insane, though this technique will only last a few minutes giving the user time to strike on her opponent's blind spot

Sun Magic; Phoenix: A large fire bird shoots out from the user's palms and flies directly at the opponent, exploding on contact

Sun Magic; Prism: A bright fire encased prism encloses around their opponent, trapping them in an oven

Sun magic; Blade: A long sword with a sun carved into the steel, surrounded in sunlight, blinding opponent when attacking

Sun Magic; Blinds: A heat shockwave bursts through the area throwing everything to the floor except for the user

Sun Magic; Hell Hound: A fire hound bursts from user's hands, surrounded by sunlight to the point where you can only see it's fire red eyes. The hound runs toward opponent and let's out a roar of a sun beam at their opponent

Sun magic; Beam: Sun rays joined together into a small 6in. beam shooting directly towards enemy from the user's palms

Sun Magic; Sun Serpent: A large snake encased by sunlight launches at opponent and wraps around opponent restraining them in burning chains and remains there until user attacks or is broken off

* * *

**If I forgot someone's OC please tell me! Though I'm pretty sure I got everyone's.**

**Mine are not included.**

**So tell me if you like them and if they need any changes. **

**I added a bunch of attacks to the OCs in order to make it have a full variety while fighting**

**PM or Review.**

**The Dark Guild OCs will be in the next chapter!**

**Sincerely,**

**The Reaping Wolf**


	13. OCs for Leviathan Skull

**Afternoon readers,**

**This is the list of all the dark mages holding information on everyone who's OC was accepted. After this chapter will be a layout on who is fighting who, but I may not post it. I'll leave the decision up to all of you...**

**My OCs are not included**

* * *

**Kira Tenshi**

**Magic: Death/ Black Arts**

**Abilities: **

**Keen Intellect**

**Master Hand to Hand Combatant**

**Enhanced Strength**

**Master Swordsmanship**

**Immense Reflexes**

**Immense Endurance**

**Immense Durability**

**Immense Magic Power**

**Master Archer**

**Enhanced Hearing**

**Enhanced Sight**

**Enhanced Speed**

**Shadow Resistance**

**Light Resistance**

**Elemental Resistance**

**Mind Reading Block**

**Weapons Specialist**

**Enhanced Agility**

**Master Sneak**

**Attacks:**

* * *

**Rae Yasasshi**

**Magic: Snake-Eye**

**Abilities: **

**Master Hand to Hand Combatant**

**Enhanced Smell**

**Enhanced Hearing**

**Enhanced Sight**

**Poison Resistance**

**Enhanced Agility**

**Master Sneak**

**Expert Swordsmanship**

**Immense Reflexes**

**Immense Endurance**

**Immense Durability**

**Attacks:**

* * *

**Judas Deamon**

**Magic: Destruction**

**Abilities:**

**Sharpshooter**

**Expert Hand to Hand Combatant**

**Immense Magic Power**

**Enhanced Speed **

**Weapons Specialist**

**Enhanced Agility**

**Immense Durability**

**Immense Reflexes**

**Expert Sneak**

**Attacks:**

**Death and Destruction - A places both hands on the ground and creates a sort of earthquake, with the ground crumbling and things around them collapsing**

**Rage - He goes into a state of madness where everything near him crumbles down violently and sends pulses of magic towards his enemies**

**Destroy - He whispers "Destroy" and a pulse of dangerous energy goes out in all directions, making nearly impossible to dodge**

**Silent Death - He sends an invisible amount of killing magic to silently and efficiently kill his opponent**

**Destruction's Touch- Everything he touches, blows up/crumbles/collapse**

**Bomb - Both his arms are outstretched and his palms are out. He then puts them together, turns them so the fingers are pointing down, separates them to where you can see a small ball of black and purple swirled together. Then he throws it in a similar way a pitcher throws the ball in baseball. Once it make contact, it acts like a bomb and explodes**

**Other Magic Attacks not yet included**

* * *

**Kuchiku Grimm**

**Magic: Poison**

**Abilities:**

**Poison Resistance**

**Keen Intellect**

**Master Hand to Hand Combatant**

**Master Swordsmanship**

**Enhanced Strength**

**Immense Endurance**

**Immense Durability**

**Immense Magic Power**

**Enhanced Agility**

**Attacks:**

* * *

**Kaius Damien**

**Magic: Puppet**

**Abilities:**

**Keen Intellect**

**Master Hand to Hand Combatant**

**Expert Swordsmanship**

**Enhanced Strength**

**Immense Reflexes**

**Immense Endurance**

**Immense Durability**

**Enhanced Sight**

**Poison Resistance**

**Enhanced Agility**

**Attacks:**

* * *

**Leah Cross**

**Magic: Shadow**

**Abilities:**

**Attacks:**

* * *

**Paranoia Lectra**

**Magic: Madness**

**Abilities:**

**Attacks:**

* * *

**Fayt Landis**

**Magic: Tune**

**Abilities:**

**Attacks:**

* * *

**Crash Furi**

**Magic: Magic Make**

**Abilities:**

**Elemental Resistance**

**Expert Hand to Hand Combatant**

**Enhanced Strength**

**Weapons Specialist**

**Enhanced Agility**

**Enhanced Hearing**

**Immense Durability**

**Immense Endurance**

**Immense Reflexes**

**Enhanced Speed**

**Attacks:**

* * *

**Ok that's it for the dark guild OCs for now**

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long I've been...busy. I'll have a better explaination on the next chapter which I've been working on for a while (didn't ditch it) and I haven't gotten all the attacks down because not everyone has sent me a PM so I'll just have to come up with everything on my own.**

**Think of the enemies attacks as a surprise I suppose, okay? When I have all the info I'll just update this chapter like so, but I really want to continue this story and I and you all are both tired of waiting I bet, right?**

**Also**

**Like I said my OCs are not included, for now anyways**

**The next chapter will be a battle formation if you wish to see it, if I don't get at least 5 votes for it I'll just put in the actual chapter and you guys can find out in the chapters**

**You're choice**

**Sincerely,**

**The Reaping Wolf**


	14. Heading out to War

**Long time readers,**

**So with all the research I had done to create the battle for this story has pretty much given me all information over every single member in Fairy Tail for all the guilds. I mean seriously thank you Fairy Tail Wiki! So if anyone needs some details on some members you can either ask me or them. **

**Now as for this battle, I tried to make it as accurate and awesome as my mind allows me. So it's up to you guys to tell me how it is and if anything needs to be changed. **

**Now for the reason this chapter took so long...**

**I've been dealing with a lot of bull lately, actually for the past two now almost three years. Mostly because my parents have gotten divorced but my father keeps trying to drag us back when he is the reason we left in the first place. **

**Then there's school, I for some stupid reason decided to do yearbook-class again and it is so damn stressful. Then there's JROTC, French II, Geometry :P, World History :P. that sort of thing. **

**Then there's the fact that my brother is confusing and annoying me to know end these days, but he's cool.**

**Then there's the fact that I have a job now, and some other things I have to take care of. I suppose that's not really a lot, but I've been real stressed out lately. **

**There's my grandparents that may be reaching the end of the road and I want to spend all the time I can with them.**

**So basically I'm really busy with life right now. (The worst part is the government got rid of all our unhealthy - ice cream machine and free day with junk food - food so I don't even have something to look forward to)**

**Anyways I do plan to update more recently, trying to get my head back together. This chapter is a tiny bit short but it's a chapter right?**

**Also to those who had been enjoying my deleted stories I am so sorry and stated my reasons on my profile page, but really all I can say is I hope I can make it up to you all by continuing this story to its best :)**

**But I think it looks legit so far... Now time for you to get reading...**

**Notice: Not my fault if spell check has a glitch**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

**Lucy's Pov**

We're heading out today. Everyone is eating breakfast now seeing them all packed up and ready to go. I remain where I've been all night, on the window ledge on the second floor. I can feel that our next battles are going to be epic and brutal, but most of all I got the feeling we're completely and totally outmatched.

I may have gained new strength, but I haven't lost my intelligence.

After all, we're facing a dark guild that has no master meaning they don't follow rules or leadership. There's nine of them, the lowest ranking mage has power stronger than all the fairy magic combined together.

The battle formation was changed up a bit, basically we take on those who go best against the enemy with similar elements and a complete odd ball along with them to throw the enemy off. But we can't underestimate them. I can only hope the others have realized this as well.

"Hey." I look over my shoulder seeing Rogue standing awkwardly against the door frame. What's left of it anyways.

I wave my hand to him in greeting.

"We're heading out in five minutes. You should get something to eat before we go." He told me.

I nod absently. "Not hungry." I reply.

Silence falls over us but not awkwardly. I breathed in deeply smiling softly smelling the light breeze from the forest. But the smile disappears knowing soon all scents will be tainted in blood shed.

"Thinking of the battle?" I hear Rogue ask.

I nod. "Yes. I feel as though even with knowing what they can do and what they look like, we're entirely out of strength and experience to be going up against them."

He nods, either to what I said or agreeing.

"Some of the others know this as well, but we have to do all we can to hold them off and take them down." Rogue says.

I think this is the most I've heard him speak, but then again I can be closer to myself around him. I think this is myself but I'm not entirely sure, cost of being numb I suppose.

"There's a good chance some of us will die in this battle." I tell him without emotion in my voice.

I feel his eye studying me before hearing him sigh softly. "Most likely." He says in a low whisper.

I nod before shrugging and standing up.

"But it's our job as mages to protect the civilians even if it costs us our life." I grin at him. "Besides this battle is going to be EPIC!" I say and swing my bag over my shoulder.

He nods slightly, though I can see a fleck of amusement in his eyes.

Half way out the door I stop remembering something.

"Idiot." I cursed under my breath.

Rogue turns to me eyeing me strangely.

I smile sheepishly. "Left my rifle back at my apartment." I tell him. He nods. "Give me a sec I'll be down in a moment." I tell him and watch him go. Once his footsteps have faded I focus my aura around me and picture my gun in my mind and then imagine it in my hand.

After a couple seconds I feel a weight in my hands and open my eyes seeing my rifle sitting nicely in my palms. I sigh in relief before swinging it over my shoulder.

"Good, good." I say before walking over with the others, and together we head into the forest.

* * *

**2 hours later**

To say the walk through the very dark forest was easy is true, but to say it was calm and peaceful is unfortunately not true. All though I'm grateful the exceeds have been left at the tower so I don't have to deal with Happy's voice, sadly we've been stuck with the pink haired idiot.

"I swear at this rate the enemy will find us with how loud they're being." I mutter darkly under my breath. Those who heard my comment chuckled slightly sparing a glance at ice and fire.

"Ever hear the quote 'the world will end in either fire or ice? Yeah? Well at this rate it's gonna be both that ends the world." I say glaring at Gray and Natsu before sighing sadly. "I'm ashamed to say those to are in my guild." I say catching the small upward quirk of Rogue's lips.

I elbow him slightly in the side gaining a confused glance from him. "Na-uh, I say that smile my friend. You can't hide from me." I said smirking amused at his stotic expression. But he merely kicks me in the ankle as payback.

I grin at him before rolling my eyes.

After a while - I don't know how long - we reached a clearing, and I suddenly tensed feeling two fairly hidden auras with insane killer extent. Though it seemed they only wanted us to feel the killer intent in hopes to shake us up a bit.

They succeeded.

I could see some of the lesser mages in the group shaking slightly, or trying to not breath as though it helps.

Two forms jumped from the trees and landed in front of us. They wore cloaks disguising their appearance, something to shake us more on their identity.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Sickening laughter erupted from the one in front of us, coming from the one to the right of the other.

It sounded absolutely maddening, but it did draw the insane smirk from Alice.

The laughter never stopped seemingly never ending. I could literally smell the fear coming off some of the younglings, and I knew this wouldn't be a fight for them.

The one next to the mad one remained silent, almost seeming like an illusion. None of us moved but I did notice as the none laughing one lifted a flute to his lips.

My eyes widened and I instantly knew we had to leave this to 3rd formation. Then again, at this rate we'd be lucky if the formation plan works out.

I certainly doubt it will.

"Those who aren't supposed to fight them run in 3...2...1...NOW!" I shout and picture myself on the other side of the forest and pick up into a sprint. I'll leave it up to them to not die...

* * *

**Normal Pov**

After Lucy gave the command everyone who wasn't suppose to fight them used their magic to get where the now teleported Lucy sprinted off into on the other side.

Lucy didn't look back as she sprinted deep into the forests, the others following close behind.

3rd formation consisted of Lisanna, Erza, Jack, and Alice. But at the moment the enemy with the Flute, none other than Fayt let out a tune, all those that hadn't made it passed were shoved backwards by an unseen force.

Everyone had made it out apart from 3rd formation except Wendy and Hibiki, who were now gasping for air after having the breath forced from their lungs.

"Now now, you won't be running anymore. It's time to play a game." A deep voice reached their ears, coming from Fayt, who had now removed his cloak.

He grinned mercilessly.

"Time to play, dear children."

* * *

**Yes really short chapter, y'all don't have to comment on that. **

**Oh and by the way, is it just me or does y'all sound strange, I'm Texan but I never speak like that.**

**Even if I've lived here 5 years I still can't get used to their accent...**

**Strange right?**

**Oh well, I always was more city then country :/**

**Next chapter hopefully won't take as long as this one. I'm sorry it's taken so long, and to those who are pissed at me for deleting some of my other stories you have my apologies, I will continue them at some point, but right now I wish to complete the one's I have on my plate before it get's overflowing again. **

**Later guys, and thanks for sticking with my story! :D**


	15. Battle against the Leviathans Part I

**Emotionless Readers, - See what I did there XD Jk, Jk**

**It has been Eight months since I last updated officially and for that I am sorry. In these past seven months I have been making excuses of having writer's block, which was partly true, but not entirely. In truth I've been dealing with a lot of things the past three years. A father who I had to run away from, and a life I'm failing to keep up with. But I've decided that abandoning my stories would be too cruel, and wouldn't help my situation. So here's the update that I'm sure many have thought wouldn't have ever come. **

**Also I would like to both thank and apologize to those who have lent me their OCs for this story, and I am sorry you had to wait so long to see them in action. I can only hope I don't disappoint you now. **

**Another thing, if my writing seems different it's probably because it's changed in the seven months since I truly updated. Thank you all for your support to this day, now I'll leave it to you to enjoy the beginning of The Battle against the Leviathans. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I do own a few OCs, but some OCs go to the readers and writers of this site. **

**Notice: I also noticed I made an error on Paranoia's and Alice's magic. Thankfully I own them so it doesn't really matter much. Just note that Paranoia's magic is INSANITY while Alice's magic is MADNESS**

The eight mages stood in the clearing, Paranoia was looking rather insane as usual but Fayt had a glint of mischief in his eyes. Wendy was the furthest away from them, she and Hibiki were not a part of the battle formation plan, but there was nothing that could change this now.

They really just had to make sure Wendy didn't get sucked into this fight, her fight wasn't meant to be with them. And right now it seemed she was trying to get some air into their lungs. But unfortunately for them Fayt had planned this, playing a quick tune on his flute before Wendy was thrown toward him, in which he caught her by the neck and smiled dementedly at the others in front of him.

"Wendy!" Erza called, two twin swords appearing in her hands in a golden flash. Fayt only continued to chuckle, tightening his hold on Wendy enjoying as her face turned a shade that matched her hair. "Let her go!" Lisanna yelled, charging in recklessly at Fayt, pouncing into her animal soul: cat form. Erza realizing that Fayt wanted and expected this reaction from at least one of them yelled out calling her back, but Lisanna was already to close. And as she was about to claw at his face she just froze, as though gravity had frozen in time, her body frozen in the air in mid attack.

Unfortunately for Lisanna she had not noticed in her rush toward her guild member that Fayt had began playing a tune from his flute, a very delicate tune that stopped Lisanna in her tracks. Frozen in mid-air and could only watch as he tossed a very suffocated Wendy to the side, who was chocking on the oxygen she tried to breathe into her soar lungs.

Alice quickly appeared by Wendy's side, putting her arm around her shoulders and supported her weight. Before backing away behind Erza, knowing it was not their time to come into the battle yet.

Meanwhile as Fayt held Lisanna frozen in mid-stride, he summoned a guitar in replace of his flute and immediately began playing the higher strings once the flute had faded into his magic energy. He grinned a fang-filled smile at him, bring his hand up to Lisanna's face, and cupping it slightly. "You're so pathetic, a weak mage such as yourself couldn't even touch me, Fayt Landis the creator of Death Music, ranked 8 out of the nine members of Leviathan's skull. The fact that you could fall for such an easy trap proves your worthless and weak, standing no chance against not just me, but everyone else. Ha! You wouldn't stand three seconds in front of rank 1, because the first second you would be frozen like you are now, and the next two seconds would be her tearing you a part, limb from limb with blood panting the place in a beautiful rosy red." He said and quickened his pace in playing the acoustic guitar, making it feel as though gravity was trying to smash her into the ground, but she couldn't move, making it feel as though a truck was on her shoulders.

Fayt glanced over at Paranoia. "I want to have some fun with the red head and this one, you take the others and whatever the hell you like with them." He told her, who in return let out a giggle before staring at the mages in front of her lifting up her right hand she began counting. "1, 2, 3, 4, tear you from the ground, 5, 6, 7, 8, don't look back to see, 9, 10, turn back time to see the sea." She sang, her voice an octave two high and on a whole new level of horror before Wendy, Hibiki, and Alice disappeared into a spinning portal of black and white stripes, followed by the insane girl as well.

"Where'd she take them?!" Erza demanded. But Fayt merely shook his head before laughing out loud, jumping back 12 feet before he began playing a tune. Dropping Lisanna on the ground who felt as though a huge weight was off her shoulders, her cat form still active she leapt back near Erza's side, and Jack who silently somehow was already on Erza's other side.

"We're going to defeat you, and then I'm gonna go help out Alice." Jack said, hissing out the ce of Alice's name, before he pulled out his violin. A dark golden and black stringed mahogany wood, carved into a classical style. It was beautiful, and when he lifted the bow up to the strings, and let out the lightest of tunes, it was enchanting.

Immediately the forest went quiet at the music brought on by his instrument, as though they too were enchanted by it's music. Lisanna and Erza felt their magic power and durability strengthen, and stared at awe at Jack for a split second before sprinting at Fayt, who's guitar music turned the violin's voice into a beautiful piece. But the instruments created more than just music. As Jack played a more sorrow-filled piece the trees began to swish, the air speeding into wind, creating miniature tornados around the area, which was now surrounded by a sphere made of fast hyper speed wind, that if one tried to go through, would be thrown back great feet.

As Jack let go of his violin, but kept magic pulsing inside it and around it preventing it from falling, and instead the instrument continued to play by itself. Meanwhile Jack focused his emotion of anger into the palm of his hand, where a golden orb formed before slowly taking form of a new shape, a black ebony katana formed into his palm, but a chain wound up his arms with something attached to the end, that was a wooden flute, now held by magic up to his lips.

As he blew air inside the instrument, his magic pressing down the correct keys allowing a soft lullaby to come out, his sword pulsing in unknown power before glowing in a golden hue. The flute then floated by his shoulder, slipping underneath the chains that had swirled around his arms, and rested there firmly.

Jack then stared up at Fayt, while Lisanna turned into her animal soul: bird and Erza into her black winged armor, lifting high into the sky but not approaching Fayt further. Jack's black hollow-like eyes turned pupil-less before he opened his mouth and began to sing...

_Far over the misty mountains cold_ _To dungeons deep, and caverns old_ _We must away ere break of day_ _To seek the pale enchanted gold._

Slowly rain began to rain from the sky, each drop that touched the ground began to form into something else.

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_ _While hammers fell like ringing bells_ _In places deep, where dark things sleep,_ _In hollow halls beneath the fells._

The rain formed into a steed as black as night

_For ancient king and elvish lord,_ _There many a gleaming golden hoard_ _They shaped and wrought, and light they caught_ _To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

Its wings spread back, it's beautiful black feathered wings holding danger in its softness

_On silver necklaces they strung_ _The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_ _The dragon-fire, in twisted wire_ _They meshed the light of moon and sun._

_Far over the misty mountains cold_ _To dungeons deep and caverns old_ _We must away, ere break of day,_ _To claim our long-forgotten gold._

_Goblets they carved there for themselves_ _And harps of gold; where no man delves_ _There lay they long, and many a song_ _Was sung unheard by men or elves._

But the most distinctful feature was the creature's eyes.

_The pines were roaring on the height,_ _The winds were moaning in the night._ _The fire was red, it flaming spread;_

_The trees like torches blazed with light._

The creature was the legendary creature of the myth

_The bells were ringing in the dale_ _And men looked up with faces pale;_ _Then dragon's ire more fierce than fire_ _Laid low their towers and houses frail._

_The mountain smoked beneath the moon;_ _The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom._ _They fled their hall to dying fall_ _Beneath his feet, beneath the moon._

A pegasi, with a coat gifted from the night sky

_Far over the misty mountains grim_ _To dungeons deep and caverns dim_ _We must away, ere break of day,_ _To win our harps and gold from him!_

_Under the Mountain dark and tall_

_The King has come unto his hall!_

The Lord of all creatures

_His foe is dead, the Worm of Dread,_ _And ever so his foes shall fall._

_The sword is sharp, the spear is long,_ _The arrow swift, the Gate is strong;_ _The heart is bold that looks on gold;_ _The dwarves no more shall suffer wrong._

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_ _While hammers fell like ringing bells_ _In places deep, where dark things sleep,_ _In hollow halls beneath the fells._

But what made the creature hold such power, was the family magical energy pulsing around it

_On silver necklaces they strung_ _The light of stars, on crowns they hung_ _The dragon-fire, from twisted wire_ _The melody of harps they wrung._

_The mountain throne once more is freed!_ _O! wandering folk, the summons heed!_ _Come haste! Come haste! across the waste!_ _The king of friend and kin has need._

The pegasi was might, tall, and strong

_Now call we over mountains cold,_ _'Come back unto the caverns old'!_ _Here at the Gates the king awaits,_ _His hands are rich with gems and gold._

_The king is come unto his hall_ _Under the Mountain dark and tall._ _The Worm of Dread is slain and dead,_ _And ever so our _

_foes shall fall!_

Though the feature that stood the most familiar of the steed, were it's eyes that belonged to Jack. And it was then they realized, that Jack's soul was now in the pegasi, while his body was a mere distraction.

Letting out a mighty naa~ Jack lifted his front hooves up before sprinting forward, barreling straight towards Fayt, who now knew the leader of Blue Pegasus's team, was not to be seen poorly, a mistake Fayt number 8 had been so unfortunate to make.

And then, everything went black.

* * *

**How was that? First real chapter in eight months**

**Hope it wasn't too strange, I'm not used to writing battle scenes**

**Well, I'll try to update a longer chapter in the few days to a week **

**Thanks for everyone's support**

**Sincerely, **

**The Reaping Wolf**


	16. Battle against the Leviathans Part II

**Hey Emotionless Fans,**

**Okay the first time I typed this out it didn't save so there might be a few typing errors in here, but that's kind of usual anyways. Also on a side note I think I right rather quickly but well when I drink a lot of sugar and caffine. Otherwise known as 3 cups of coffee and 2 energy drinks (Monster and Venom).**

**Anyways here's the Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Lucy's Pov**

I sprinted through the forest at top speed, the trees blurred in my sight as brown and green blots to my eyes as they couldn't keep track of everything around me at this speed. But it made no difference with the enhanced senses I have now. Even without my eyes to help me track I could run blind through this forest because I could hear the roots of the trees scrape beneath the crackling leaves as I pressed my feet on the ground they lay apon as leverage, and could hear everything and everyone surrounding me.

I could hear the sound of my comrades drumming hearts as they battled hard behind me, I could smell their sweat as they exhilarated their lungs of air, and stretch their muscles as they fought. I could hear the wings of a bird from a 14 mile radius as it took it's first leap of it's nest, after hearing the soft crackles of sticks and twigs beneath its feet.

My hands glided through the wind as I picked up speed, planning to get as much distance as I could from the battle going on behind me, because the one thing my senses didn't pick up, were my enemies. Which brought a great disadvantage to me and my teammates.

When I hear the battles blazing on I could hear and smell my teammates, every creature around them, but my enemies; there is no sound, no scent, not even a single noise. But they were The most feared dark guild for a reason. Lost in my thoughts I missed the huge blanket of a wall of darkness in front of me, to late to redirect myself and was forced to stomp my feet down (and hard) friction burning my heels as dust flew forward from the impact and acceleration of my body's sudden stop. Once my feet were steady enough I leapt back, doing a handstand for extra leverage for larger distance from that wall, and landed at least 7 feet away from the wall.

I stepped back a little more but stopped when I watched a figure form from the wall, revealing a humanoid like shape before color filled in revealing auburn hair and light grey eyes that bore into my own. I was against none other than number 6, "The Assassin", otherwise known as Leah Cross.

"Lucy Heartifilia, age 17, magic is known to be Celestial, but on recent info is known to have created a new magic. She was once ranked weak by number 1 but now it's unknown. Well Lucy, I'd say this will be an interesting fight, hope you finished writing your will last night because you will be no more than a splatter of blood on the ground when I'm done with you." Cross spoke seemingly proud of her speech.

I could only roll my eyes too amused to do anything else while watching her expression turn to anger. Swiping her hand upward I watched as the tree's shadows slithered away from their owner and approach her slowly, like pools of water except black and silent.

"You will soon learn to fear me Heartifilia, because right now I see that your a weak little girl pretending to be strong. Number 1 is wrong, because a weakling will always be weak; pathetic." Cross hit a line there, but I knew she was baiting me, so I showed no emotion (which wasn't hard) and continued watching the shadows gather around the black wall she stood on, while keeping my senses focused on her.

"Weren't you ever taught to never underestimate your enemy." I asked her with a sneer.

She smirked at me, bringing her hands back down to her sides while the shadows rest below her. "I was, but I don't see an enemy in front of me, all I see is a weak, wingless little princess of a fairy. Your so weak that I bet your mother would disown you, but then again it's a shame she can't seeing she's dead. In a way, I kind of envy her for that. Not having to deal with such a weak blonde brat." She looked as though she would continue but my emotions went override in fury, and my body lost without control launched at her, my fist aimed at her face.

She grinned and brought one hand up launching it at me, but instead of it hitting my face I froze in mid-air. I tried to move my arms and legs but when I looked down I could see that my own shadow had turned against me. My shadow's hands holding my arms back, and legs by my shadow's legs, appearing as though it's curled against the ground. But then red eyes faded into existence, and my shadow grinned revealing daggers of teeth.

I looked back at Cross seeing her tapping a finger on her chin. I scolded myself for letting my emotions get the better of me. "I knew it, you are still weak. Your not even worth my time." She said letting her finger's shadow shaper into a butcher knife and wretched her arm back ready to impale me most likely to my grave.

Damn, I'm not weak. I won't die so pathetically. I'm not weak, I'm not weak, I'M NOT A WEAKLING!

I let out a roar of rage, surprised by seeing waves of dark energy flowing from my mouth toward Cross, who launched a shadow shield in front of her, only to be shattered into black shards along with her shadow wall and everything that was behind the wall leaving a 20ft trail of obliviated debris. Anything that wasn't living, seeing that the grass and trees were still intact, along with Cross. But the rocks, shadows, and fallen leaves had all been obliterated, leaving a road of dust in it's wake.

She looked surprised as she landed on the ground seeing her shadows gone, but it soon disappeared as she turn back to me and smirked up at me. "Maybe I did underestimate you, but your still stuck to your own shadow." She laughs at her own joke but when I spared a glance at my shadow I watched it's red eyes wink at me, its grin widening.

I let a cruel grin brace my lips and enjoyed Cross's confused expression. "Believe it or not Cross, but my shadow and I are closer than you think." At her confused glance I grin as I feel my shadow throw me forward with my fists raised but was blocked by Cross.

It appears she is good at hand to hand combat, but let's see how good..

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Lucy and Leah continued to go at one another, Lucy leaving no room to allow Leah to use her hands to control her shadows. Lucy saw this as her only use at magic, though knew she faired well in hand to hand, however Leah wasn't the only one underestimating her opponent.

"Shadow Magic: Prevail!" Leah shouts before grasping Lucy's right fist and throwing her backwards landing right into a pool of shadows. Lucy growls, her eyes switching red startling Leah, but lurches her hands upward allowing the shadows to wrap around Lucy, before slowly pulling her in.

"Open Gate of the Lion; Leo!" Lucy shouts, not even touching her keys. But the keys around her neck hidden beneath her tunic begin to glow, but one showed even brighter than the others before the key disappeared from it's place on the chain and flashed to the right of Lucy.

The celestial spirit of the lion's spirit appears in his normal fancy tux, a golden ring on one finger, with black shades shielding his hazel eyes while his orange hair jutted out in spikes in every direction though lion-like ears appeared in the nest of his hair. He looked over at Lucy in shock, noting the change in her appearance and the emotionless look in her eyes. He noted that it matched it magic but figured Lucy would explain to him later.

After all Lucy hadn't used any of the keys in almost an entire year, the celestial spirits had begun to think they would be given away but never were, soon they believed they would never be summoned but it seems today they have been proved wrong.

"Distract her." Lucy says, not demands but neither asks like she once had. It was more a 'do this if you want' sort of thing. But Leo only nods before lurching forward and blasts multiple beams of light at Leah, who quickly becomes a shadow and fades into the trees. But this doesn't stop Leo, who's hair-like ears flick slightly to the right before he blasts a ray of golden light to the right, barely missing the shadow that was Leah who leapt into another tree.

Meanwhile while Lucy slowly sinks into the shadows closes her eyes, pushing her conscious to the back of her mind, into the deepest darkest parts of her mind, and soon finds herself looking at herself but controlling her other self completely by just her thoughts and then her shadow appears. Completely white but wearing black clothing, her shadow's eyes a brilliant green but constantly flicking red back and forth. Twin swords rested on her back, while white straps wrapped around her shadow's torso, in belts. There were six in all, each having a symbol etched on them but Lucy's eyes couldn't make out what they were, her eyes seeing them blur not allowing her subconscious to allow her to see it.

Her shadow looked expectantly at her before grinning. "Cross has what you could say separated us, possibly forever or only temporarily, I/ we have no idea. But for now, I'm gonna be your back up, and maybe I'll get to be more than you back up, chief." Lucy then feels herself shoved into the back of her subconscious but yet behind her eyes as she sees herself looking through screens in her subconscious at what is happening outside of her.

While in the outside Lucy's body suddenly went completely black, as though becoming a shadow, her eyes turn a brilliant green while her nails turn a blood red and stretch into claws.

All in all it appeared as though Lucy had truly become a demonic being. And said demonic being screeched an inhuman screech, her ears lengthening into spikes poking outward, her teeth now fangs, and her wolverine-like claws facing the sky. A tail (like the devil's) slithered out of her tail-bone and swung behind her.

Leo looked at her freaked out, "Lucy..." scared at what his summoner had become. But 'Lucy' who was her shadow barely spared him a glance before flying toward Leah and passing straight through her, barely just becoming a complete shadow in time, but was forced to halt in mid dodge. However Leah was not quick enough to avoid the roaring golden light of Leo's Regulus Impact that pounded right through her but made her go solid for just a moment.

Both Lucy's had figured it out now, and inside Lucy's subconscious the two shadow and spirit had made a conclusion and deal. Quickly as though a demonic devil version of Lucy didn't just stand there stood Lucy, just as she was before she changed into her shadow form.

Leah who was switched out of her shadow form from the light that had entered her body causing her shadows to temporarily flee was now completely venerable in her natural form was soon leapt at by Lucy, who pulled out her rifle that was strapped behind her back and pointed the barrel straight at Leah.

"Gotcha." Lucy said before firing red bullets at Leah.

Quickly waving her hands in front of her she stole the tree leaves shadows and forced the shadows to rain as targets for Lucy's bullets in which instantly incinerated to ash.

"Regulus Impact!" Leo shouted after recovering from his shock, not use to working as a partner for Lucy lunged his magic toward their enemy.

Leah's shadows now returned, fearing to be shined away enveloped Leah into a cocoon completely reflecting Leo's own attack against him. His powerful attack forcing him back behind his gate into the celestial realm. His key back on it's chain with the rest of Lucy's celestial keys around her neck chain.

Leah let out a laugh but knew not to underestimate Lucy, slightly worried what else Lucy had hidden beneath her sleeves.

"You lost your little buddy, so there goes you light." Leah laughs, only to stop short when a voice that wasn't Lucy's cut through her own.

"Actually she has me." The voice belonged to none other than Navera, who stepped out into the light, her palm suddenly holding two spheres of burning suns, pointed directly at Leah.

"If that lion's golden light did that much to your shadows, let's see what the sun will do to you" Navera grins before joining Lucy in the fight against The Assassin.

* * *

**Eh, I think I'll stop there. **

**I'll update some more later.**

**Later.**

**Oh, and thanks for everyone's support! **


	17. Battle against the Leviathans Part III

**Hey guys, don't know how many readers I lost from not updating in a while but I plan to get you all back. I'm not used to writing battle scenes but tell me whether you like them or not ok?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Previously..**

_"You lost your little buddy, so there goes you light." Leah laughs, only to stop short when a voice that wasn't Lucy's cut through her own._

_"Actually she has me." The voice belonged to none other than Navera, who stepped out into the light, her palm suddenly holding two spheres of burning suns, pointed directly at Leah._

_"If that lion's golden light did that much to your shadows, let's see what the sun will do to you" Navera grins before joining Lucy in the fight against The Assassin._

* * *

**Normal Pov**

"Sun Magic; Beam!" Navera shouts, her hands brought together as the two burning suns combine into one before launching a thick beam straight at Leah, who took a large wave of shadows and slammed it into the beam, throwing the sun ray into a tree, roasting it.

"What?!" Navera yells confused.

Leah only laughed. "Silly girl, you think I would be ranked six if I couldn't handle the light? Pah! Pathetic." She sneered before lifting herself on a wave of darkness and banked left, throwing Lucy off her feet by creating hands from the tree's branches.

"Shit!" Lucy cursed as she fell flat on her face, her shadow growled inside of her feeling humiliated. "I won't be tossed aside so easily!" Lucy yelled flipping herself back on her feet before pulling out her gun once again and aimed, before shooting a dozen green bullets at Leah.

"Shadow Magic; Shield!" Leah shouted, a blanket wrapping around her, causing Lucy's bullets to reflect back at her like it had with Leo. But the bullets never hit Lucy, instead she swung her rifle like a bat and hit her own bullets right back. Leah not expecting this had already lowered her shield but as she was about to bring it back a second beam of light headed straight for her.

"Shadow Magic; Riot!" A rain of shadow rain fired from Leah's palms and headed straight for Lucy and Navera.

Lucy met every rain with an atom of her dark energy bullets, unseen to the human eye but were there as the rain pellets were obliviated by Lucy's unseen bullets.

"Sun Magic; Comet!" Navera shouts, the rain seeming to slow as it heads toward Navera, "Sun Magic; Dawnstar!" A long stainless steel sword with a sun carved into the center of the blade caught seemingly in brilliant golden flames, rays of the sun, as the blade gleams red of it's burning heat. Bringing her sword up the rays stretch out in full size of Navera, and with every black pellet of rain hit, was quickly broken down into powder by the rays before catching aflame, disappearing into the wind.

"Shadow Magic; -" Leah was cut off as shadow Lucy's tail snagged Leah's leg and yanked it behind her causing Leah to fall unto her stomach. Red claws appear out of Lucy's feet, as she brings her foot up ready to stomp it down Leah's back. But Leah rolled away wrapping herself in shadows before becoming one and jumped upwards, disappearing into the trees.

Seconds passed without movement, but Navera kept her suns ready in her palms for a surprised attack and Lucy kept her senses up.

Suddenly a shadow dagger pierced straight through Lucy's chest causing Navera to scream in fear and a taunting laugh echoed through the area.

"Foolish Heartifilia, I am not known as the Assassin for nothing." Leah's voice laughed, her voice surrounding the area. But Lucy wasn't killed, instead Shadow Lucy pulled the blade free from her chest before biting it, and slowly ate it, causing anime sweat drops to Navera and Leah.

"Don't you know you can't kill a shadow? Surely a shadow user would know that?" Shadow Lucy taunted.

Leah growled, making it seemingly sound of low thunder echo through the forest.

Shadow Lucy grinned a toothy grin. "You use the shadows to you advantage. Navera, I'm sure you know what to do about this.. advantage." She smiles deviously, and Navera taking the hint brought her hands into a large halo around her, before slamming her palms to the ground and shouting "Sun Magic; SHIFT!"

The land began to burn into the ground beneath everyone's feet, but spared Navera and Lucy's feet from harm. Leah was still safe from the ground being hidden into the trees but when the sun seemed to appear right above them, it's light blinding the entire area, and the rays blasting down hitting the ground in loud rumbles as though an earthquake had appeared.

None of the mages could see what was happening, not even Navera herself, however once the light had cleared Lucy stood with her shadow retreated in her mind, Navera was panting slightly, and Leah was on her knees on the treeless clearing.

The entire terrain had been wiped clean, leaving a hundred acres clear of everything, it was as though the entire area of their battle field had become a dry desert. "NNNNOOOO!" Leah screeched, standing up on her feet again, fury blazing in her eyes.

"Shadow Magic; Shadow Hound!" Leah screamed, using her shadow and duplicated it with her magic, as it slowly built up, lifting Leah up into the air standing on it's back. Seconds later a huge 50ft black fur-less hound stood, black wisps making up it's entire bodies in long strands. Grey eyes like Leah's stared down at Lucy and Navera, seeing them as easy prey now.

The hound let out a howl that screeched through the air making everyone in the forest hold their ears if only to block out the noise. The howl seemed to never end, only grey louder, making Navera fall to her knees and making Lucy's eyes return to their green and red.

Navera crawled to Lucy once she found herself on her stomach on the ground, with Lucy now on her knees. "Lucy, I need you to distract her for me. I know a way to defeat her, and quickly." Navera told Lucy, who nodded in understanding.

Navera pretended to lose consciousness allowing her eyes to shut and her head to hit the ground, making her look defeated. Lucy could see this and internally smirked.

Lucy removed her hands from her ears, ignoring the screeching howl as best as she could, even when her ears began to bleed, before slowly forcing her legs to extend, allowing her to be at her feet.

Staring up straight into Leah's eyes, completely ignoring the beast she stands on, she whispered "Black Surf."

Black wisps appeared around Lucy before slowly moving beneath her feet and formed into a black surf board, seeming to just float in mid-air. "You could never defeat me, Leah Cross!" Lucy's voice thunders loudly enough to reach the heavens above.

"Forward!" Leah commands, her beast leapt at Lucy, it's giant claws sweeping to the very spot Lucy once was, but was now behind the beast and Leah, with her hands crossed in front of her chest. Her eyes were gleaming in their multi-color lights. Leah screeched, throwing her hands towards Lucy, using the shadow hound's 'fur' wisps as her shadows and shot a dozen shadow daggers towards Lucy, who in return merely did a few dives in the air on her surf board avoiding them with her enhanced speed.

"Shadow Magic: Chains!" Leah commanded, and black chains appeared from seemingly thin air by Lucy's wrists, immediately wrapping around them before Lucy could try and escape. Leah brought her hand toward herself, bringing Lucy towards her. Bringing her hound so it was facing Lucy she smirked up at Lucy who glowered upon at her.

"I'll admit your strong. But no one can defeat the Leviathans, especially not a fairy." Leah said, a sword appearing in both her hands. "Let's see how long it takes for you to break." Leah whispers, summoning a shadow to wrap around Lucy's head, sealing over her mouth to block out noise.

If Leah expected to see fear in Lucy's eyes she got none, even as their eyes never left one another's.

Lucy's red and black eyes stared emotionlessly at Leah, even when the blade pierced into her arm, even when the assassin carved symbols into Lucy's arms. Leah made a cut for every seen skin, her arms, her face, shoulders, feet, but never once did Lucy move, never show a sign of pain.

Leah pulled her blade back, her tongue flicking across the blood that lay upon the blade. "Mm, your blood taste like no other's I've tasted."

"Cfhmal." Lucy muffled aloud.

Leah smirked and allowed the shadow rug against Lucy's mouth to disappear, mirth glistening in Leah's eyes as she stared into Lucy's emotionless one's.

Bringing a hand to her ear, Leah smirked tauntingly, "Sorry what was that?" she asked tentavelty.

Lucy allowed a devil's smirk to grace her lips, allowing her wounds to heal in front of Leah, as though they were never there. Leah could only stare in shock, dropping the blade in her hands before it dissipated into nothing.

"I said, cannibal." Lucy spoke, her voice amused. Lucy's eyes revealed victory in them.

"What's with that look in your eyes?" Leah snapped.

Lucy merely lifted her eyes slightly upward, and Leah following her eyes slowly turning around, only for her hound to let out a yelp as a flaming hellhound 100ft tall landed on top of both Leah and Lucy. The hound erupted into black flames, before dying into ashes, the huge hellhound covered in the sun's burning rays struck Leah and Lucy to the ground, it's claws embedding into only Leah though, tearing up her insides.

Leah let out a shriek of pain, while Lucy quickly made her surf board beneath her feet and dashed away from the burning hound and an equally burning hellhound. Lucy landing next to Navera, her surf board disappearing and Lucy landing swiftly on her feet smirked at Navera and said, "That was pretty legit Navera, pretty legit."

One of the nine went down burning, now there was eight to go.

And while Navera and Lucy were spared from defeat, who would not?

The battle against the Leviathan has only just begun..


	18. Battle against the Leviathans Part IV

**Hey guys, don't know how many readers I lost from not updating in a while but I plan to get you all back. I'm not used to writing battle scenes but tell me whether you like them or not ok?**

**Notice: Just a reminder to everyone the battle against Leviathan Skull is going to be epic, but remember it's also a way, which calls for a lot of blood shed...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Normal POV

Gray Fullbuster had been running ever since Lucy called it. He didn't know where he was just that he was somewhere in the giant forest where the nine guild members would be. Honestly he was fine with the constant running, everything was pretty quiet and if not peaceful if not knowing he was technically being hunted, that is until a bloody-ear-piercing screech filled the area.

He froze over his ears to block out the terrible noise but even then it wasn't enough. It was when the screeching finally ended did he realize he wasn't where he was before, but was now in an entire different area with Kai to the right of his side, sprawled unconscious and Crash Furi standing on the opposite end of the clearing of them.

"Oy! Hey, wake up!" Gray whispered-shouted, kicking Kai right in the stomach waking him up instantly and alert. Quickly flipping to his feet he looked around before his eyes landed on Gray. "Huh, what the hell was that for man?!" He yelped at Gray who chucked a snowball in his face, who Kai didn't have time to dodge was now covered in snow.

"Hey, are you looking for a fi-" Kai was cut off by Gray shoving him to look over to see an unamused Crash looking at them. Kai went quiet, ignoring the snow that had melted off his face and was now completely focused on Crash, but inwardly promised pay-back on the fairy when this was over.

Crash slowly began walking toward them, his footsteps silent as he approached. Neither Gray nor Kai moved even a muscle. But did widen their eyes when they saw the grass around Crash suddenly go up in flames roasting until they turned black, but by then the grass was being rained upon by Crash, rain out of nowhere hitting only the area surrounding Kai. When the rain disappeared ice took its place, freezing the grass as he walked, and then the land behind him that had been either fried, showered, or frozen cracked and dispersed into a giant hole as the earth crust moved apart before moving back, leaving just a layer of brown bare rock.

Wind then circled the area once Crash was half way across where he suddenly stopped. Huge tornados formed around him, four circling around him, with Crash standing firm on the ground. Fire then became apart of one of the tornados, then another of water, the next glowed of golden sparks, and the final crackled in electric blue lightning streaks.

"Oh shit." Kai muttered, surprised by the amount of elements Crash could combine together with seeming-less zero effort.

Power literally radiated in the air, practically pulsing.

Crash then spoke. "I am number 9, Crash Furi. And tonight will be the moment of your utter and final defeat." His voice was deep and determined, but also slightly bored as though he saw them quite below his class of power.

Gray and Kai angered by this immediately got into a fighting stance, though Crash remained the same.

"We'll see about that!" Gray yells out, one fist raised up with swirling blue-white light gathering around his hand.

"Fuck yeah!" Kai screams out determined, his skin adding a second skin of silver metal.

The tornados surrounding Crash dispelled, leaving Crash defenseless, or so the two mages believed. Immediately the two raced forward, Kai taking the left side while Gray take the right.

"Metal Make; Spear!" Kai shouts out, a spear of pure metal forms in his left hand before he throws it forward, really fast and hard at Crash. "Ice Make; Ice Geyser!" Gray shouts, the ground in front him freezing over before a wave of ice spikes poke out of the ground heading towards Crash.

A flick of fire shoots out from a single finger of Crash's hand firing towards the large mass of frozen ice spikes, seeming as nothing until the flick turns into a large roar of fire completely wiping out the ice, causing a hiss to erupt from the ice as the fire burns it and a smoke cloud fills the air blinding Kai on the other side.

"Shit!" Kai curses, jumping back as a wave of rain appearing as a hurricane whips towards him, knocking him off his feet, his spear missing Crash by a long shot.

"'The hell ice queen!" Kai curses Gray, blaming him for the complete miss. Which technically was Gray's fault or Kai just has terrible aim..

The two went at it as a competition then, firing spell after spell at random times, circling around Crash recklessly.

"Ice Make; Ice Cannon!"

"Metal Make; Big Boomer!"

"Ice Make; Knuckle!"

"Metal Make; Missile Launcher!"

"Ice Make; Saucer!"

"Metal Make; Canon!"

"Ice Make; Crescent Blades!"

"Metal Make; Throwing Knives!"

"Ice Make Unlimited; One Sided Chaotic Dance!"

"Metal Make; Minigun!"

"Ice Make; Freeze!"

"Metal Make; Serrated Blade!"

"Ice Make; Seven Slice Dance!"

"Metal Make; Machine Gun!"

"Ice Make; Vambrace!"

The two mages threw out a dozen spells recklessly and uncordinally at their enemy, to busy throwing out attacks they hadn't noticed the huge wall of impenetrable rock shielding Crash, meaning that every of their attacks were of complete waste, and now the two were tired.

Crash saw this and decided to make his move while their weakened. "Seven Seas of the Gods; Roar!" He yells, a huge 700ft wave of water appeared above their heads, a humanoid like figure holding a trident burst out of it, before wrenching back his trident and throwing it forward before falling back into the wave and it too fell forward towards Gray and Kai.

Knowing this attack would cost themselves a lot of magic out of their already lower than average magic they pulled up their strongest spells.

"Ice Make; Shield!"

"Metal Make; Silver Shield!"

As the two shields formed above the two, they began to lengthen out unlike they usually do and connected together due to the two mages being near one-another, their magic wanting to protect their commanders joined together to protect them both, for once despite their anger, together.

The huge wave clashed against the silver metal and ice shield, blocking out 3/4's of the wave before the shields finally shatter. Gray seeing this makes a desperate attempt to escape the collision.

"Ice Make; Kite!" A Frozen kite forms and blows upward with Gray's left hand holding tightly to the tough frozen string, so his weight wouldn't affect his flight.

"Grab on!" Gray calls to Kai, who barely hesitates a second before leaping five feet up and grasping ahold unto Gray's wrist. The kite pulls them into the sky, just barely missing the roaring wave that shattered through their frozen silver shield and dispersed into the trees behind them.

"Hold on!" Gray shouts over the raging winds (courtesy of Crash) and dives down back to the ground. Once barely ten feet in the air he shouts out "Ice Make; Slide!" creating a frozen U shaped slide that easily catches them making them slide down and back up, landing smoothly back on their feet.

But they didn't get a second to catch their breaths as a fireball lashed out at them. Gray barely got up his ice block as the fire ran flat against it, doing no damage to Gray.

Kai panted before steadying with a deep breath. Quickly speaking knowing he didn't have much time before another attack would be thrown at them with their already running low magic he spoke to Gray, "He's been baiting us, waiting for our magic to run low." Kai began. "I know." Gray said only to gain a glare by Kai for interrupting. "We don't have much magic left for only dodging or blows that do nothing to him. So we should use our last amount.." "with a unison raid." Gray finished, receiving a quick nod from Kai.

"Okay, but we got to get close enough first, we only get one chance." Gray shouts out before sprinting forward, narrowly dodging a steel rod that continued forward past him. Kai ran forward as well, but banking right. They continued to dodge the seemingly endless and effortless spells by Crash until they were finally parallel with one another.

Two large gusts of winds went towards them but the two jumped toward one another, before it hit them. Gray's hands glowed a dark grey while Gray's shined a bright blue and white, their magic fusing together forming into a giant winged serpent, the body of a serpent was a dark grey while it's wings were white and bright blue, made of frozen steel.

Crash froze for if only just for a second, realizing the two mages had found his weakness.

The winged serpent was half the size of a dragon, staring directly down at Crash before it dived forward, straight toward Crash. And once it impacted it exploded into black spikes of 15ft ice shooting upwards.

Gray and Kai slowly approached the frozen structure, and found the frozen figure of Crash inside, his face twisted in agony. Gray sighed, and Kai relaxed his shoulders, the two happy of their enemies defeat. However Kai couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Suddenly a shout echoed behind them. "Elemental Sacrificial Blade!" It was Crash who appeared running straight for Kai's back, a flaming, raining, wind covered blade held tightly in his right hand. "If I'm going to Hell, I'm not going alone!" He screamed, before plunging his sword forward full force.

Blood splattered the grass as the blade went through skin.

Blood seeped through the deep gash of Crash's right shoulder made from Kai's Metal Axe, while Gray's ice sword protruded straight through Crash's chest.

More crimson-red blood fell. Crash's blade had gone straight through flesh, leaving a fatal wound. But not to the Metal Maker, but instead Gray who had barely just in time saved Kai from the blow.

"I fall to hell with a smile, one of the light has been killed, while many are left exhausted. Remember that our ranks of powers our worlds apart. None of you stand a chance against us.." Crash's words were nothing but a whisper at the end of the sentence before the light faded from his eyes and his body collapsed limp to the ground. More blood drowning the grass.

Kai lowered his comrades body to the ground, yanking out Crash's blade and throwing it to the side, the blade that was once covered in elements was now nothing more than an simple iron blade. But a blade that has down fatal damage to the ice-make mage.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Kai shouts at Gray, who's blood leeks from the corners of his mouth.

"Because I don't want anyone else to feel the loss of a member. I've lost two because one returned, and I don't want anyone else to know or even feel the feeling of despair..." Gray coughed some more blood, his chest heaving out before his movements turned sluggish.

"Hay man, don't pass out okay?! We'll find a healer and get some help. That Welly girl from your guild heals right? We can go find her!" Kai trails off.

"Her name's Wendy." Gray whispers, his eyes half closed.

Kai starts to try and lift Gray up, but when Gray pulls on Kai's arm he stops. "Go." He tells Kai.

"What? No fucking way?! I will never leave a comrade behind!" Kai shouts at Gray, trying to pull Gray up but he wouldn't budge.

"I'm..I won't make it Kai. If you were to run into another enemy with me.. it won't be good.. I'll just be dead weight." Gray's voice begins to die out as he speaks.

"I don't give a hell! Do you honestly expect me to just leave you here?!" Kai stops trying to lift Gray up knowing he couldn't at his exhaustion and instead kneels next to dying ice mage.

"I..don't..expect you to do it, but.. it's what must be done.." "But-" Gray interrupts Kai before he could continue. "The wizard council and probably the entire magic world is at stake. We need you.. on the field without any.." He takes in a seeping breath. "..extra weight on your back."

Kai shook his head.

Gray smirks slightly. "Don't let this.. be in vain okay?.." His eyes shut but he continues speaking "..Pound them to the ground... for me. I don't... know.. how much longer... I'll last..." His last breath breathes out before Gray to falls into the hands of death.

Kai's shoulders shake in both sadness in anger before he raises to his feet and let's out an echoing roar of hatred.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL, LEVIATHAN SKULL!"

* * *

**...I wonder how many are gonna hate me for this ending of the chapter...**

**T_T**

**I didn't want to do it, but it's war. Besides, I'm a creative writer, you'll just have to stay with me to see what ends up happening.**

**Also, thanks for everyone's support. **

**Updates will be frequent. About 2,000 words or so. **

**So I'll see you next chapter.**

**Sincerely,**

**The Reaping Wolf**


	19. Battle against the Leviathans Part V

**Hey guys, don't know how many readers I lost from not updating in a while but I plan to get you all back. I'm not used to writing battle scenes but tell me whether you like them or not ok?**

**Just q side note here this mqy look off becquse I chqnged the settings to French! you've been zqrned§**

**Notice: Just a reminder to everyone the battle against Leviathan Skull is going to be epic, but remember it's also a way, which calls for a lot of blood shed...**

**R.I.P.**

**Gray Fullbuster :'(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Normal POV

Fayt found himself in a land of odd. He was still in the forest he knew well, but instead of color the ground was black with the grass a brilliant red with the trees and leaves crimson red. The moon was pitch black in a white sky while grey clouds floated around.

A figure then appeared in front of him, a figure that was none other than jack. In his human form this time, but the eyes were of a color Fayt would never forget. "Where am I?" Fayt growled at Jack, who's body was completely black, the only thing that stood out to identify him were his eyes. His soul capturing eyes.

Jack's lips quirked into a toothy grin, revealing shiny _red _teeth. Not like blood but like his original teeth really were red.

"You are in my dream world." Jack told him, before continuing. "A place where I control everything and can harm you in anyway I so wish." He paused for dramatics before staring up at the black moon. "I bet you I could even end your life whenever I so wish it." He told Landis.

Fayt eyed him emotionlessly. "Then why haven't you already?" He asked Jack, who was still facing the moon. But Jack did turn ever so slightly showing the right side of his face, and that one glowing eyes bore into his. "You and your killed have murdered thousands of innocents, and for what? Blood-thirsty, not giving a care for all the lives you have destroyed." Jack told him stiffly.

Fayt shrugged his shoulders and stuck his hands in his pockets. "You could never understand, especially a fancy pants such as yourself."

Jack eyed him, a black scythe forming into his hands with the blade behind his head. But he still had his back to Fayt. "You think I don't know what it means to be poor, don't you?" He asked the Leviathan who said nothing, but no words had to be spoken to see it in his eyes.

Jack said nothing, he wanted to sigh but didn't and instead let his black bangs fall over his eyes. "When I was a boy I grew up on the streets, I stole from everyone, I hurt people. I've killed people in order to make my survival. I only cared for myself, and only for my survival. But I wasn't the only one of course, but we were all the same, in everyway. Some became prostitutes, selling their bodies in order to live, but to me that wasn't living. Others ran off into the dark guilds, only to die off in the next year of so. I however always remained on the streets." Jack paused to make eye-contact with Fayt before continuing. Neither eyes left one another's.

"One day I saw a white rabbit with red eyes running through a garden across the street I stayed at. I seeing it as a better source of food other than birds I followed it. And soon found myself into a field. There I met Alice. She taught me how other people had lives to live, and I couldn't bring myself to continue to take theirs away. You know some of the things I stole could have been a sentimental item, but I hadn't realized the true meaning of what that meant until I met her. She soon gave me a home, in which I soon went to a guild which was Blue Pegasus. Sure they may seem all high and mighty, but they do great work, are polite, maybe some are a bit creepy, but we're a family. And that's enough for me." Jack finished, now facing Fayt again.

A white rabbit with red eyes suddenly ran across the field with Alice running after it, her joyful laughs echoing around them, before the two disappeared into the forest.

Jack smiled softly, looking into the forest where the two ran off, before turning back to Fayt and shrugged.

Fayt eyed Jack before staring off into the forest's darkness. "I don't know if you expect me to have a change of heart all of a sudden. Because I won't. My case is similar to yours. I was orphaned on the streets, however security was getting tighter and tighter every year. I was nothing more than a sack of skin and bones when I was eleven. I needed food, shelter, a home. But no one would help a street rat like I was. I was filthy, and none of the legal guilds would take me in. I hadn't killed many before I joined the Leviathan's, it was more of me escaping the streets I had grown up on. It wasn't until I was thirteen that I met Judas. Younger than us, but a wise guy despite his attitude. He gave me a place in the Leviathan's, helped me gain a life that was forced into this body. I will stay with Leviathan Skull until the day I die, never forget that kid." Fayt told him, his eyes showing his sincere loyalty to his guild.

Jack nodded. "So be it, but I will do everything I can to stop you. Even if it costs of my own life as well." Jack then tossed his scythe into the sky, where it seemingly tore through the sky allowing thousands of seemingly endless supplies of instruments fell from the sky. Piano keyboards, guitars, violins, flutes, drums, every instrument existed.

One particular instrument found itself dropping peacefully into Jack's hands. It was a long 68cm flute made of strong but ancient black wood of a mother tree. It was outlined in silver and gold molded paint embedded in the creases, and had silver vines carved along the sides of the flute with a golden rose at the bottom.

In Fayt's case an ebony violin landed gently in against his right shoulder and arm while the bow was settled nicely in his left hand.

"What is this?" Fayt asked, awed by the violin he holds.

"It's the instrument of our souls, per say. Every ounce of our strength, will, and determination is buried into our souls, and in this place we can form our souls into our weapons, in this case, instruments." Jack told him.

Fayt looked up at Jack. "Yes, you could say that the one who escapes this place is the one who essentially, wins. Who's stronger and more determined to survive." Jack finished, lifting the flute up to his lips.

Fayt smiles. "It was nice meeting you, but I'll be the one at the top. I'll stand by my guild dark or light no matter what we do, forever." Readying his bow.

Jack nods. "So be it.."

And so, the music of their souls was played.

* * *

Short chqpter; but it zqs becquse I, trying to figure out ,y computer setting zhich zere qccidently chqnged to frech XD

Iùll updqte zhen this is fixed:

Until then§

Sincerely;

The Reqping Zolf

P:S Iùll edit this zhen ,y settings get fixed cool§


	20. Battle against the Leviathans Part VI

**Hey guys, don't know how many readers I lost from not updating in a while but I plan to get you all back. I'm not used to writing battle scenes but tell me whether you like them or not ok?**

**Pre-Notice: Fixed the keyboard. Found out I hit the English writing but French keyboard if that makes sense to anyone... Also, I'm a very creative writer so just because a character dies doesn't mean the story isn't good enough to continue. I know I've done it before but I'll just say that this story, this story will be different.**

**Notice: Just a reminder to everyone the battle against Leviathan Skull is going to be epic, but remember it's also a way, which calls for a lot of blood shed...**

**R.I.P.**

**Gray Fullbuster :'(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Normal POV

The moment Jack the Pegasi came in contact with Fayt a black sphere enveloped them both, before it expanded outwards until finally exploded in colors of black, grey, and red that now scattered into the sky before fading away as though fireworks.

The black pegasi was now gone, and in it's place where it had run into Fayt kneeled Fayt himself hacking up constant flows of blood pouring from his lips. Fayt was pale, gashes seemingly made by a large blade covered the front of his torso and his arms were bled severely. He appeared drained of energy but got to his feet none the less and wiped the excess blood from his chin and lips, before focusing on his remaining opponents.

"Where's Jack?!" Erza demands him, who in response just barely lifts his eyes over Erza's shoulder making her glance behind her back to see Jack's body lying in a pool of his own blood. "Jack!" Lisanna shouts out and went to run for him but was quickly pulled back by her shoulder by Erza.

"Erza we have to help-" Erza cut Lisanna off, a sad look deeming in her eyes. She shook her head, and Lisanna covered her mouth, her eyes widened in despair and fear.

"He's already dead so there's nothing you can do." Fayt's voice caused them to furiously snap their heads toward him. "You killed him!" Erza shouted, she couldn't believe one of her comrades were killed in action. It had never happened before even against Oracion Seis.

"I live to fight for my guild, and I guess my will was stronger than his. You're just going to have to accept that because he won't be coming back from the dead." Fayt told them harshly.

Erza glowered in anger but forced herself not to let it consume her like it had when she had fought Lucy. She knew that if she did that again she wouldn't just be defeated but she would be killed, and would fail not only her Nakanama but the magic council and all her comrades as well.

"I won't let his death be in vain." Erza spoke, her voice shrilling in determination. Lisanna clenched her fists and nodded, her too determined to have Jack's death not be in vain.

"We'll see then won't we?" Fayt said, pulling out his soul violin and began playing it.

Nothing happened at first, but when Fayt stared at Lisanna, his eyes changed into an ebony color like his violin, and Lisanna collapsed to the ground, her hands digging into the ground in pain. When Fayt picks up the temp Lisanna let's out a shrill of agony into the air.

"Let her go!" Erza let's out a battle cry there after and charges towards Fayt who easily does a flip in the air, and lands seemingly afloat in the air, staring at Erza amusingly. Even when she used the wings of her black winged armor to meet his level of height Fayt still looked at her cooly. "Nah-uh-un. One strike to me and I'll kill her." Fayt tells Erza, who narrows her eyes at him before darting over towards Lisanna's form being tortured. Her head was rolled to the side while her body shifted in quakes, letting out high-pitched screams every then and now.

"Now, go back to the girl." Fayt commands. Erza forces herself to move, flying down to Lisanna she folds her wings back and kneels next to her.

"Now end her." Fayt speaks, now right in front of the two.

"No!" Erza yells out, only to hear the violin music to go steady and soft making her eyes shadow over. She summons her katana in her hand and slowly moves it towards Lisanna's neck.

"E-Erza... d-please don't." Lisanna gasps out as the blade of the katana nears her neck.

Erza's hand froze, her eyes trying to fight the cloudiness. As Erza fought against her body's movement her fake eye slowly began to clear the cloudiness, but at this rate it would be too late.

Right when the blade reaches the center of Lisanna's throat a blur smashes into Fayt causing his violin to fly out of his arms as he tumbles to the ground from impact.

Erza free from the control quickly makes the katana disappear and takes the hand of Lisanna who was also free from her torture and pulls her up. The two turn to the one who just saved their arses, and was met with the familiar face of none other than Lyssa, preferably called Lys.

Her hair whipped around her face as she stood ready for another attack. Lisanna and Erza follow lead by splitting up and covering the field forming a triangle around Fayt, who picked his bloody mess of a body up, before following to pick up his violin.

He snarled, the bow of his soul violin reshaping but this time into a large ebony claymore with silver lining designs etched into the steel. His violin reshaped into thick ebony covering his frame from neck to toe.

"Now you've pissed off a leviathan you really shouldn't piss off." Fayt growls out.

Lys merely poked out her tongue and said "Deal with it."

"Music Magic; Roar!" Fayt shouts, a stream of green magic shoots out of his note letting out the sound that would normally come from a guitar if you hit all the strings with the vamp turned on full.

"Reequip; Flight Armor!" Erza calls out, her armor changing from her Black wing armor into her flight armor. Launching into the sky along with Lisanna who used her "Animal Soul; Bird." which was quite ugly but worked.

But then the two noticed that Lys was neither in the sky nor trying to shield herself from the blow.

"Earth Magic; Spikes!" A trail of spikes created from the ground burst out coming towards Fayt who was forced to stop his roar allowing him to use his sword and spun it quickly blocking and destroying all the spikes coming at him.

But seeing that the remainder of the roar was still coming at Lys she immediately called, "Earth magic; Earth Wall!" Causes a huge wall of stone to form as a barrier to shield Lys. The roar hits it hard, but not enough to break through. Lys quickly dispels it before charging forward and begins calling out spells.

"Earth Magic; Rock Kick!" Lys calls out, stone covering her leg as she jumps forward her foot coming in contact with Fayt's claymore. "Earth Magic; Rock fist!" She calls out again, the same as with her leg stones covered her arm from fist to shoulder as she did a flip below and planned for an uppercut. Fayt blocked this attack by using his knee cap as a shield from his already wounded torso she planned to hit. The pain hit him full force but he dealt with it and instead did a flip, stabbing his claymore into the ground before withdrawing his right hand out.

"Music Magic; sonic explosion!" Fayt cries out, while piercing trumpet horns blaze into the ears of his enemies. "Earth Magic; Hole!" Lys falls right into this hole before it seal shut allowing Lys to no longer feel the trumpet horns in her ears.

Lisanna and Erza weren't so fortunate however.

Lisanna wanting the ringing in her ears to stop she flew forward quickly changing into her cat form and planned to claw down Fayt once again.

This caused Fayt to have to halt his spell and since he had put down his sword he couldn't use that, so instead he summoned a lute into his hands before slamming it smack into Lisanna's face causing her to go flying backwards. Now that the ringing was gone from her ears she only had to deal with the throbbing pain in her temple. Stumbling to her feet she charged again going with hand to claws, but despite his shape Fayt was able to repel her attacks and ignored the claws digging into his fists at every swipe.

But eventually he surprised her by using his feet to push off her stomach causing them both to tumble to the ground only it hurt more with Lisanna. Grabbing his claymore he brought it over his head before slamming it down with all his might annoyed by the girl.

_Cling!_

Erza blocked the major blow, her muscles straining by the sheer force of a weakened Fayt but managed to deflect it away from Lisanna, allowing Erza to take her place in her fight against Fayt.

Lisanna was out for the count with a concussion dealt by when she fell, hitting her head on a rock, blood now seeping out from the wound in her skull.

Lys charged forward as well, her rock arm and leg dispelled back to normal as she leapt to Erza's side, helping her out. As Erza fought with her blade at the front Lys fought hand to hand at his back. Yet he was able to defend himself well.

"Sonic Claw!" Erza shouts out, her sword movements growing faster and almost unseen as she went at Fayt, who was now suffering more and more injuries. With a final kick to the back from Lys, Fayt found himself being thrown forward. He rolled himself to his feet, fury flashing dangerously in his eyes.

Bringing his hands together he yelled "Music Magic Ultimate: Scream!" A large screaming beam blasts out of his hands heading straight for Erza and Lys.

"Get behind me!" Lys shouts, making sure that the bodies of Jack and Lisanna were behind her along with Erza before bringing her hands together forward as fists and screams out "Earth Magic; Mountain!" A small mountain (which is really big btw) breaks from the crust and towers 70ft in the air blocking the 40ft wave beam.

Once the dust cleared Lys yelled out "Earth Magic; Rock Crusher!" The mountain suddenly severs from the ground before flying 70 mph toward Fayt who not having enough time was hit full force and was sent flying backwards along with the boulder, crashing into and through several miles of trees before finally falling down.

But Fayt wasn't done yet, he only had one card left now, but it was his trump card. Closing his eyes no longer having the strength to lift his body he used the last of his energy and will and whispered, "Music Magic; Final Temptation; Titanic!"

* * *

**Aye, well next chapter up soon. **

**R.I.P**

**Gray Fullbuster**

**Jack Hollow**

**Later, and don't leave the story because of death. Don't ya know death and Life are the best of friends?**

**Sincerely,**

**The Reaping Wolf**


	21. Battle against the Leviathans Part VII

**Hey guys, don't know how many readers I lost from not updating in a while but I plan to get you all back. I'm not used to writing battle scenes but tell me whether you like them or not ok?**

**Notice(1): Just a reminder to everyone the battle against Leviathan Skull is going to be epic, but remember it's also a way, which calls for a lot of blood shed... **

**Notice(2): Thank you everyone for all the reviews, I have now hit over 200 and it makes me so grateful that so many people enjoy this story. I will warn that this story is going to get really sad and brutal but just hang tight! I won't disappoint my readers.**

**R.I.P. :'(**

**Gray Fullbuster **

**Jack Hollow**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Previously..._

_Once the dust cleared Lys yelled out "Earth Magic; Rock Crusher!" The mountain suddenly severs from the ground before flying 70 mph toward Fayt who not having enough time was hit full force and was sent flying backwards along with the boulder, crashing into and through several miles of trees before finally falling down._

_But Fayt wasn't done yet, he only had one card left now, but it was his trump card. Closing his eyes no longer having the strength to lift his body he used the last of his energy and will and whispered, "Music Magic; Final Temptation; Titanic!"_

* * *

Normal Pov

The ground around the area went silent, no one knew what was coming except for Fayt, who was panting heavily, his body protesting painfully through his wounds. But his lips were curved in a smirk, an expression that shown he believed they were finished and that he would win.

"I'll do anything to protect my guild!" He shouted out before vines burst out from the ground, forming around him before he was sucked inside a cocoon made by the vines as they rose higher and higher. One the vines were almost one hundred feet in the air the vines began to make a new form.

In front of them stood a one hundred foot Dryad, its green eyes boring down at Lys and Erza. Musical instruments decorated the dryad as carvings in the wood. Music sounding of a drum began to play from the Dryad, the music coming from where the heart would be if the Dryad was living, where instead a bright red light was shining threw as the drumming continued.

It was there Fayt was surrounded by instruments, his instruments, but the main one that he was playing now was a large drum, it's sounds echoing from miles away. It was hear the drum was the Dryad's heartbeat and Fayt's life essence was the Dryad's life essence.

Lys and Erza stared up at this music creature that stood in front of them, but before they could think of a strategy a green light shot toward them forcing them to evade. Looking back to the area they once stood was now a huge hole into the earth where the attack met with.

"Reequip; Giant's Armor!" Erza's armor changed into the giant's armor, a huge pillar she held tightly in one hand. This armor allowed her to throw great distances, and hit her target with great force.

Erza let's out a battle cry before throwing the pillar forward, and it flew, and went straight through the Dryad's right 'arm'.

But it let out no cry of pain or of the like. Instead the creature merely looked at he pillar embedded in it's arm before it lifted up it's other arm and easily removed the pillar from it's arm, the vines closing the wound shut like it was never there.

The Dryad looked back at them for a moment, before its hand crushed the pillar it held into powder, letting it fall into the wind. The Dryad lashed back an arm before throwing it forward, it's length extending quickly toward where Erza stood forcing her to switch into her flight armor once again.

Taking off into the sky she flew full force towards the Dryad and swung her swords mercilessly all around the dryad, her blade cutting through it's wood, leaves, and vines only for them to quickly heal over. Erza made the mistake of looking into the dryad's eyes and was immediately thrown back wards by it's tongue made of sharp thorny vines.

When Erza made contact with the ground she forced herself unto her feet, ignoring the bleeding wounds around her arms and torso from the thorns that had scraped away her skin where it punctured.

"Reequip; Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Erza quickly changed into her knew armor, using her wings to glide high up into the air, above the dryad's height before summoning 200 blades and sent them toward the dryad. But the dryad easily moved it's arm to cover it's body taking in all the 200 swords before waving it's arm to throw the blades off which fell harmlessly to the ground before the dryad's huge foot stomped on the blades, now nothing more than a broken tool.

Erza was growing nervous, but she didn't show it outside. None of her attacks would penetrate or harm the dryad, she felt herself only draining her magic power as she fought the creature. But she wouldn't give up, no she would fight for her Nakanama.

She decided to use her trump card, but it would surely drain her magic power completely.

"Reequip; Piercing Armor!" Erza called out, a silver lance replacing the swords into her hands while her armor took it's new shape. This was her Piercing Armor, capable of launching her most powerful non-magic attack at an enemy that could easily knock an elephant off it's feet. Hell it would take down 50 elephants and a fortress before finally landing.

"Earth Magic; Avalanche!" Lys calls out, her hands pointing toward a boulder left behind from her previous mountain. The boulder quickly broke away into small rock stones before being propelled forward by Lys and began to pelt the dryad's eyes, blinding it temporarily, giving Erza the advantage for the creature to not black her attack.

"Go Erza! Aim for the red glow!" Lys called out, hoping Erza would heal her, and at her nod in her direction Lys knew she had. Erza brought her arm back as far as her muscles wound allow her before using all her strength to propel her silver lance forward, the lance glided through the air until a bang lashed out from the air as the silver lance broke through the sonic barrier, it's velocity unseen until it penetrated right into the red glow.

The dryad let out two screams, one from itself and the other from Fayt who had found himself run through by the silver lance. His head fell back and the life left his eyes, Fayt was dead. But the dryad still stood, red tears going out it's eyes, the blood of Fayt.

The dryad let out a roar, it's body glowing in a bright red light before it finally exploded, large chucks of debris headed straight for Lys and Erza.

Erza was struck in the side brutally, causing her body to smash into the ground harshly while Lys evaded the debris as much to her ability while running towards Erza.

"Erza! Get up! Come on, get up!" Lys screamed through the falling debris. Lys could only watch as a final boulder came down upon Erza's limp body. "No!" Lys screams out, she summons the ground to propel her forward in waves like an earth quake.

"Earth Magic; Talus!" Lys cries, as large thick unbreakable pillars surround Lys and the boulder of debris that laid on top of Erza. All around the debris that fell on them was blocked by the pillars until there was no more debris falling from the sky, all which was now scattered across the battle field.

Lys looked around quickly, seeing her magic had also created pillars around the bodies of Lisanna and Jack, which must have been threw sheer will of her heart.

Lys felt the her eyes begin to sting as she used her earth magic to throw the boulder off of Erza revealing Erza who's hands were just barely lifted up, blocking the debris from flattening her like a rock. However her armor was stained in blood along with her face and entire body.

"Erza!" Lys cried, going immediately to Erza's side.

Erza's fake eye had been wounded terribly by the attack however and would not open, however her right eye fluttered slightly before opening. Her deep brown eyes finding Lys, who's tears were now dripping unto her cheek. "L-Lys." Erza whispered. "Erza." Lys whimpered, her eyes filled with burning tears.

"Don't let them win. T-tell them I fought for N-Nakanama." Erza whispered before the light drained from her eyes and her last breath escaped her.

"No!" Lys screamed out, her voice filled with sorrow and despair. "Erza! You have to wake up, please! Erza!" But no matter how much Lys begged Erza to wake up, open her eyes again, she never did.

Erza Scarlet was dead.

Lys was in shock, she felt like a side of her was shattered by seeing her comrade dead before her. She felt herself stumbling toward the body of Jack who was also dead, and then to Lisanna who's head wound was worse than first seen. She lost to much blood and her left lung had been crushed completely. She had died in her sleep sometime during the battle.

Lys felt for a pulse but was met with silence. More tears fell from her eyes before she felt herself stumble backwards once again. Rain began to fall from the sky, the skies above reflecting Lys's sadness.

"No." Lys's throat let out another whimper before she felt her body begin to burn up. "No, this can't be happening. T-they're all dead. They killed them... THEY KILLED MY COMRADES!" She roared into the sky, loud enough for those to heaven to hell to hear the hatred and agony in her voice.

"I'll make them pay, they'll feel my agony for this. THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE!" Lys screams so loud ignoring as her body began to shift, her bones cracking and shifting while her magical aura enveloped her.

In place where Lys once stood was a 60ft black scaled dragon with green eyes. It was half the size of Acnologia, the average size for a dragon. This was the form of Lys's absolute most powerful spell, a spell that could only be brought on by the most powerful of magic and agony. This was the form of the Earth Dragon.

And they wanted revenge.

Lys let out a final scream of agony, but through her dragon's throat it came out as a mighty roar, that echoed across the lands of Fiore. And only the dragon slayers could hear the true agony of Lys's roar.

And so, Lys's revenge began as she took off into the sky, her humongous wings stretched out before her as she begins to hunt the leviathans.

She was the predator now.

* * *

**R.I.P.**

**Gray Fullbuster**

**Jack Hollow**

**Lisanna Strauss**

**Erza Scarlet**

**You all must hate me right now but I recommend you don't leave this story. It might just surprise you how close death and life are. **

**Sincerely,**

**The Reaping Wolf**


	22. Battle against the Leviathans Part VIII

**Hey guys, don't know how many readers I lost from not updating in a while but I plan to get you all back. I'm not used to writing battle scenes but tell me whether you like them or not ok?**

**Notice(1): Just a reminder to everyone the battle against Leviathan Skull is going to be epic, but remember it's also a war, which calls for a lot of blood shed... **

**Notice(2): This is a warning that the next few chapters will be brutal and sad, and believe it or not it actually pains me to kill off all these characters, but you'll see the reason why soon enough. Don't give up this story because of these chapters of death and pain. It will be over soon enough.**

**Notice(3): Sorry for such the late update, I really just haven't been in the mood to write.**

**R.I.P. **

**Gray Fullbuster **

**Jack Hollow**

**Lisanna Strauss**

**Erza Scarlet**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Normal POV

In the coast of the Lost Kingdom Paranoia had brought Hibiki, Alice, and Wendy. The waves roared as they fought amongst each other, the sea breeze wisping through the hair of Wendy, Hibiki, and Alice covering their scents with the sea. Paranoia had chosen this spot exactly for seclusion, to keep from anyone especially those with enhanced sensed to be unable to track them.

Paranoia stood on one side of the shore while Hibiki, Alice, and Wendy were on the opposite near the rocks. Hibiki was on the furthest right while Alice was on the right with Wendy in the Middle.

Paranoia laughed, her voice cackling while one eye looks up and the other stares at the group, twitching slightly. "Take the throat, rip the spine, tear through the heart, and devourer the blood. Pull the bones and drink the marrow, mmm, such wonderful lovely rosy red. Hahahahaha!" She sang sickenly sweet, causing Wendy to shake slightly. Hibiki noticing this gives Wendy a reassuring smile before mouthing 'it'll be okay' to her.

"Well, well, well. Three little piggies facing the big bad wolf in her den, I wonder who will burn down first? Haha! Oh, how I love that rosy red that flows through your fleshy mea-bodies." She said while licking her lips, her eyes crazed with madness for their blood.

Alice merely smirks, "Then I invite you to my world where everything that is, isn't."

Paranoia spins facing her, making a smile that showed all her teeth and black gums. "I like you deary, would you like to play a game of _**blood** _hide and seek? Oh how I love it when I find that lovely rosey _**blood**_red!"

"Why certainly, but only if you allow my friends to play as well." Alice smiles, lifting up her arm with the tattoo of the white rabbit. Paranoia cocks her head to the side before grinning. "Yes, quite definitely your friends can play as well!"

Wendy and Hibiki both give Alice a wary glance before slowly backing away behind her, getting a bit of distance from her.

Paranoia takes a single wobbly step forward before throwing her hands in the air and singing, "Madness magic, silent night!" Darkness closes around them, where everything around each person turned to shadows, giving no one any sight, including Paranoia herself.

Paranoia shifted slightly to one side, lifting her head up and taking a whiff from the air. Grinning she begins to slowly walk forward, doing something similar to the zombie walk, her eyes crazed and twitching. She was in fact unseen-ing-ly approaching Hibiki, who was looking both left and right for Paranoia.

"Madness Magic, banshee scream!" Paranoia whispered before letting out a deafening screech right next to Hibiki's right ear, who was knocked to his feet from surprise.

Clutching his ears in pain hoping to block out the noise, though this action seemed to only cause the screaming in his ears to grow louder causing himself to let out a similar scream but one of agony rather than fear.

"Make it stop, please, make it stop!" He pleads, his voice wavering. Bringing his knees to his chest he remains in that position even as Paranoia approaches, her black and white nails hovering just above his eyes, and slowly began to itch forward.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy's voice erupts a hurricane of wind towards Paranoia, who was forced to teleport away from Hibiki to avoid the attack. But unfortunately for Hibiki the screams never ceased in his ears, something only he could hear.

"Stop whatever your doing to him" Wendy's defends for Hibiki, but Paranoia only replies with a cold demented laugh. "Silly ity bity girly girl, can't see the sight of a royal pain before you. Hahahaha! Your NO FUN!" Paranoia screams before heaving a sigh. "Not that I'm mad or anything, no no, I'm fine, great actually. Just magnificent..." Paranoia trails off walking sluggishly in the shadows.

"Insanity magic, reverse!" Alice's voice interrupts Paranoia, the darkness turning to light revealing the forest once again.

Paranoia pouts at Alice, now that everyone could see again, and Hibiki could finally listen again with the screams in his ears gone. But drained of his energy he could only lay there. Useless, he thought to himself.

"Awe, you took away my light, why oh why must you do that? Oh, never mind, don't reply." Paranoia waves her arm dismissively.

"Welcome to my world, remember? Where the insane is more than the madness." Alice replies anyways, just with a different answer to an un-asked question.

Lifting her arm with the rabbit up she says, "Insanity Magic; Come to life! Black Rabbit!" Suddenly the eyes of the white rabbit turn crimson red, while it's fur changes to the shade of midnight black before scurrying down Alice's arm until it reaches the ground.

It takes a sniff of the air, it's ears flapping up and down slightly before it snaps over towards Paranoia. Alice grins. "Black Rabbit; Hunt!" She yells, causing the black rabbit come to life tattoo to take off full speed toward Paranoia who begins to laugh. "This little thing? Do you really expect this tiny little thing to-ah!" Paranoia was cut off as the black rabbit grew in it's size until it was twelve feet tall and standing up on it's hind legs, a red and black scythe now rested in it's hands.

The Black Rabbit smirks, showing all it's pointy teeth before letting out a roar that should've belonged to a lion and leapt forward, it's scythe coming straight down.

"Madness Magic; Bonkers Blocks!" Paranoia yells, while red hats rained from her hands, serving as shields again the black rabbit's scythe.

"...That doesn't look right does it, um, Hibiki?" Wendy whispers, jogging softly over towards the unconscious Hibiki. Seeing now as the best time while Alice and Paranoia fight in their very strange ways.

Kneeling down next to Hibiki she lays her hands over Hibiki's ears where his brain seemed to suffer the most from the attack against him by Paranoia. Her hands glowed a bright blue as they slowly healed the damage inside his brain.

Meanwhile as those two mages were out for the fight two mermaids were coming towards them. They were none other than Kagura and Millianna.

"Madness Magic; Absolem!" A large blue caterpillar appears by Paranoia's feet, while smoking a pipe. It looked up at Paranoia before the Black Rabbit and let out a heavy sigh. He blew in a breath of smoke from his pipe before blowing a stream of it toward the Black Rabbit, who sneezed on contact. But one sneeze wasn't enough as the Black Rabbit began to sneeze repeatedly, the smoke never leaving it. With one last final sneeze the black rabbit falls over on it's back. K.O.

Alice stared at her rabbit before rubbing her nose while sighing. "Gotta be kidding me."

"Madness Magic; Cheshire Cat!" A medium sized (but still large) blue striped cat appeared in the former place of Absolem who was no longer there, caterpillars and cats don't particularly work well together.

The Cheshire Cat was actually flying, not like an exceed with wings but on it's own. Just sort of floating, it's body rotating slowly upside down then back to 'normal'. As normal as it get's anyways.

The creepy as in stranger thing about the cat was it's grin. It seemed amused by something, revealing all its pointy teeth in it's grin.

"You've gone quite mangy, cat... but your grin's a comfort." Paranoia comments to the Cheshire cat. The cat merely tapped his chin, turning his eyes slightly toward Paranoia and said, "And you've picked up a bit of an attitude, still curious and willing to learn, I hope."

Alice stared at the duo blankly, she didn't see anything strange about it but the conversation. Her eyes then narrowed in determination as she lifted her arm with the strange dragon it. But right as she was about to open her mouth a loud high pitch shriek erupted in the air.

"Oooooh! So cute! A kitty cat that can float!" Millianna bounces over from the forest into the clearing, right in front of the Cheshire cat, who merely stares back at her.

"Interesting." The Cheshire cat comments, lifting his paw up slightly. But this action wasn't the smartest in front of Millianna who squealed once again but even louder before leaping at the Cheshire cat in hopes to grab him. But her hands met nothing.

"I've never trusted toadstools, but I suppose some must have their good points." The Cheshire cat comments, looking straight at Millianna, who was now floating behind her. Millianna spun around, looking ready to pounce. But then the Cheshire's eyes met Millianna's while he slowly spun in cycles, causing Millianna to fall into a somewhat trance.

"Hrmp." The Cheshire cat thumps to the ground, before leaping into the air, seemingly flying and perches himself on Paranoia's shoulder. "Now, get up." The Cheshire commands, watching amusingly as Millianna floats into the air until she's standing, her eyes dazed in twirls of black and white.

"Millianna!" Kagura shouts, now appearing into the clearing as well, with her sheathed sword drawn. When her eyes land on Millianna she tenses, noting the look in her teammate's eyes.

Her eyes travel towards Paranoia, soon landing to the Cheshire cat. It didn't take Kagura a minute to figure out what had happened, or at leas the how part. Knowing cats were Millianna's most unfortunate weakness.

A groan interrupts the battle, coming from Hibiki as his eyes open slightly. The ache in his brain now gone, but the screams were now forever branded in his memory.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Wendy's voice pulls Hibiki's attention towards her. In attempts to get up though Wendy only pushed him back down. "You're senses are back but your body is in now condition to fight." Wendy seeing Hibiki's down face she whispers to him, "Besides, this fight is just to strange." It took Hibiki only one look to understand Wendy's meaning. Nodding in acceptance he drags himself over to the trunk of the tree and lays against it. Wendy though, stepped slightly further, until she was by Alice's side, who gave Wendy a smirk.

It was now the battle against the Cheshire cat and Paranoia, with Kagura, a dazed Millianna, Wendy, and Alice to fight and defeat them both.

It's going to be a very strange battle, very strange indeed.

But sometimes the impossible can be possible, because this is the battle where everything that isn't, is.

* * *

**Alright, I'm ending the chapter here. **

**Next chapter will be very long though so don't fret, if you hadn't noticed though, I'm a seriously big fan of Alice and Wonderland. **

**So I'll start the next chapter tomorrow, should be up by Saturday. **

**Later!**


	23. Battle against the Leviathans Part IX

**Hey guys, don't know how many readers I lost from not updating in a while but I plan to get you all back. I'm not used to writing battle scenes but tell me whether you like them or not ok?**

**Notice(1): Just a reminder to everyone the battle against Leviathan Skull is going to be epic, but remember it's also a war, which calls for a lot of blood shed... **

**Notice(2): This is a warning that the next few chapters will be brutal and sad, and believe it or not it actually pains me to kill off all these characters, but you'll see the reason why soon enough. Don't give up this story because of these chapters of death and pain. It will be over soon enough.**

**...**

**R.I.P. **

**Gray Fullbuster **

**Jack Hollow**

**Lisanna Strauss**

**Erza Scarlet**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Let Millianna go!" Kagura growled at the Cheshire cat and Paranoia. Archenemy held tightly in her grasp, ready to be drawled. Alice stood to her right, her arm with the strange dragon stretched out in front of her, while Wendy stood to the right of her, her hands up and ready for the fight.

When Kagura looked about ready to charge at the duo towards Millianna she felt a sharp jab at her spine making her jump slightly. Turning around with a glare she was met with a smirking Alice. "If you're going to charge in then you might want to know how your enemy attacks first, don't you think?" Kagura held back another growl and settled back on her feet, her glare now turned to Paranoia.

Alice then turned to Wendy beside her. "So you use Sky Dragon Magic correct? Doesn't that mean you know the spells to support us. You cover our defenses and we'll cover you alright?" Alice whispered softly as for not the Cheshire cat and Paranoia to overhear. At Wendy's nod Alice turned and whispered the information to Kagura who's eyes narrowed before she nodded in acceptance.

"What's with all this whispering now? Afraid to have a disadvantage against us?" Paranoia taunts, only to get a swat to the head by the Cheshire cat. "Oy, what was that for you mangy furball!" Paranoia yelps, going to swat the cat back only for him to disappear and reappear behind Paranoia, now resting on her shoulder. "Oh, hush now. They're about to attack." Cheshire cat tells her, making Paranoia's eyes spark in excitement. "I'll get you back later for that though." Paranoia mutters.

"Wendy, now." Alice whispers. Wendy nods and brings her brings her hands forward before casting the spell, "Sky Dragon's Armor!" and points her hands towards Alice and Kagura who instantly feel like a large plate of ebony armor was thrown over their skin, even though nothing was actually there.

"Awesome." Alice says before throwing her arm up. "Insanity Magic; fly your way to the top and devour my foes; come to life Jabberwocky!" The strange dragon tattoo on her arm begins to shift as it actually moved from her shoulder to her hand before leaping off her arm while a giant ball of light surrounded it, blinding everyone in the area. When the blinding light faded there stood a fifteen foot Jabberwocky, and sitting on it's back was Alice, with a large white claymore gripped tightly in her right hand, a sword that should've been not only deadly but heavy. But though it was deadly as the Jabberwocky's teeth it weighed as light as a feather. Such was the courtesy of Insanity magic.

"Wow." Wendy says in awe.

"Show off." Kagura mutters to herself before running forward towards the Jabberwocky, then unto it's wing, to it's spine, now standing to the left of Alice, Archenemy now unsheathed as the blade glistens in the sunlight. "Sky Dragon's Wings!" Wendy calls out, wind lifting her from the air and carrying her over and unto the back of the jabberwocky as well, to the right of Alice. At the surprised looks given to her from Alice and Kagura Wendy only grinned and said, "your not leaving me behind." This side of Wendy was so unlike her it surprised the other mages, though their surprise looks soon turn to the same grin as Wendy before they all yelled, "CHARGE!" and with a mighty roar from the Jabberwocky the four lunged forward at the Cheshire cat and Paranoia.

The Cheshire cat knowing the history of the Jabberwocky looked at Paranoia before tipping his imaginary hat and said, "Good luck," before poofing away. "What!" Paranoia screams at the air where the Cheshire cat vanished. Millianna now back in control of her body looked around in her area in confusion, until her eyes caught sight of the ginormous Jabberwocky coming straight forward her, making her let out of yelp and take a mad dash to the right, but unfortunately that was were Paranoia was, now in a very mad state from the Cheshire cat's abandonment to her.

She decided the next cat she saw she would gut and skin it before sending it back to the Cheshire cat as payback for abandoning her in battle.

When a surprised meow erupted her from her thoughts she was met with the strange human cat, but with the ears and the look of her face Paranoia decided this person was close enough. A crazed look dawned on her face as she disappeared into thin air.

Millianna looking in the position where the crazed Paranoia just stood shook off the bad feeling in her heart and turned back to the Jabberwocky. "Millianna!" She looks up higher when her name called and spotted three people actually _riding _on the back of such a creature. "Millianna! Get on! Quickly!" Kagura yells out, in which Millianna immediately caught sight of. Millianna let out a meow-okay before running toward the in coming Jabberwocky. Once she was close enough she took a giant leap into the air towards the back of the Jabberwocky, however half way there when she's just over the head two thin arms clamp themselves around her waist and Millianna feels herself pressed against her enemy's stone cold body.

"No!" The trio on the Jabberwocky scream out, as a shiny silver butcher knife appears in Paranoia's hand as she brought it towards Millianna's neck. Millianna struggled helplessly until she felt the tip of the knife on her neck, making her fall silent and un-moving.

"Let Millianna GO!" Kagura shouts, running forward now, with her archenemy ready for strike.

But she wasn't fast enough.

"Bye, bye, little kitty." Paranoia whispered, her voice sending chills down Millianna's spine before the knife cut across her throat, killing her instantly.

"MILLIANNA!" Kagura screams, jumping off the Jabberwocky's head and grabbing Millianna's now limp and pale bleeding form, before slashing her sword deadly at Paranoia as she disappeared, the sheer force causing the ground below to splinter and break apart.

The Jabberwocky as though feeling Kagura's pain let out a cry of anguish into the heavens above, before letting his wings expand outward, but did not take off into the sky just yet.

Kagura laid her friend and comrades body on the ground, tearing off her sleeve and pressed it against Millianna's neck as tears dripped down from her eyes. "Millianna... why. why, why, WHY!" Kagura screams, her voice thundering and quaking through out the forest, her screams of anguish reaching even the ears of the ghost of Erza. Who looked up from her body and whispered a single word, a name. "Millianna."

Kagura was now in a rage for blood. Softly closing her comrades eyes, she got up and wiped her tears away, but her eyes were still a sore red. "I won't let your death be in vain, Millianna." She tells her, before leaping unto the jabberwocky's back once again, before allowing the creature to lift into the sky, now on a hunt for Paranoia.

"Your death will not be in vain, Millianna." The trio chants, and even the Jabberwocky let's out a roar of agreement, as they set off in search for the crazy paranoia.

* * *

Meanwhile Paranoia stands at a cliff's edge, watching over it as the ginormous Jabberwocky heads toward her. "Madness Magic; Shrink!" A blue liquid wave flies from her hands, heading straight for the roaring dragon and in a moment's second the Jabberwocky shrinks to the size of an exceed causing the three riders to go flying over Paranoia's head.

Kagura was the first on her feet bringing archenemy down on Paranoia full force who dodged the blow to the right, even as the miniature Jabberwocky hung tight to her arm with it's teeth sinking into her skin. But Paranoia paid no attention before she flicked the beast over the edge which eventually poofed into smoke before returning to Alice's arm along with the white rabbit.

Kagura spun swiftly bringing her blade from her side before slicing it at Paranoia did a back flip away only to feel her clothing from her back rip as Alice's white blade cuts through the flesh in her back. Paranoia lets out a shriek of pain and spins around bringing her long sharp nails across Alice's face from her left ear to her nose.

Alice stumbles back from the pain exploding from her face but in a second she had her blade coming down in the next second at Paranoia along with Kagura's blade. The swords ringed as they clashed against one another, with Paranoia just barely out of the hit, her flexibility the only thing that saved her from having her neck disconnected from her body.

"Sky Dragon's Claw!" Wendy shouts, her leg bringing down causing Alice and Kagura to pull their blades back as Wendy's leg comes in contact with Paranoia making her fly back twelve feet. She quickly gets to her feet, ignoring the red or her blood that dyes her clothing. "Madness Magic; blood control!" Paranoia's spilled blood stretches out and forms into spikes, and with the wave of her hand the blood spikes shot forward straight toward the three.

"Sky Dragon's Anomaly Resistance Enchant: Re-raise!" Wendy shouts out, her entire body completely ignored by the blood however Alice and Kagura weren't so fortunate. The spikes went straight through Alice's legs making the use of them immobilized while Kagura had a graze on her cheek but was also gutted straight through.

Paranoia twisted her hand making the damage worse as her own blood began to worm itself into Kagura's body, her blood corrupting her own as it slowly makes it to her heart. Her blood wrapping around her heart before squeezing making Kagura's breathe stop as her body is forced under a heart attack.

When Paranoia twists her heart Kagura's lips break free a scream of agony. When her eyes shut closed Paranoia let's go of her heart and pulls her blood free from her body and allows it to return to her body, along with the blood that wounded Alice.

Wendy seeing Kagura's state went to heal her. "Wendy, no!" Alice cries out but her warning was to late, as Paranoia was now standing in front of Wendy, disabling her from reaching further towards Kagura. Wendy was frozen stiff in fear as Paranoia brought her fingers *claws* up to Wendy's cheeks before slowly moving them down to her neck.

"Stop!" Alice cried out, but at the sound of a loud crack she knew there was nothing she could do now. Wendy's eyes ran out of light, her skin turned pale and her heart no longer beating as her neck had been broken. Paranoia tossed her body to the side as though a rag doll. "You can never defeat me." Paranoia sneered cruelly, and began to laugh.

"Monster, you fucking monster!" Alice cries out, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Paranoia grins mercilessly, "Yes, I am." But soon her laughter is cut short, and soon blood drips from her mouth. Kagura used her last strength to shove archenemy through the heart of the monster. "And... monsters will die." She spoke before yanking her blade out, letting the blade fall next to her before she too let out her last breathe, but not without her last words. "That's... for my... comrades."

Paranoia put her hand over where her heart been stabbed, she should've been dead but yet she still stood. She let out a cruel laugh, one that traveled across the mountain range. "I have no heart! No one can kill me!"

"AAAHHHH!" Alice roars out, throwing her blade threw the air, the white claymore embedding itself into Paranoia's shoulder, who in return could only laugh as she felt no pain from the contact. "I'm IMMORTAL!" Paranoia screams out at the top of her lungs. But Alice wasn't finished yet, she had summoned her black rabbit once again, who lifted her up before throwing her at Paranoia who was to busy embracing her realization until Alice's body hit her full force, knocking them both over the cliff, toward the lake below.

"Drowning me will be of no use!" Paranoia laughs out, but when Alice grips her white claymore embedded into Paranoia's shoulder she freezes at Alice's next words. "Then what good is immortality without their head?" She asks Paranoia before ripping her blade through her neck and out the other side, decapitating her.

Alice then let go of her hold on Paranoia, as her head and the rest of her body smashed into the ground from the direction it was pushed towards, while Alice found herself falling into the lake below. The contact felt like a thousand knives against her back and since her legs were immobilized and arms now numb she had no strength to lift her above the water.

So as she sunk to the bottom of the lake she whispered one last word before letting her eyes shut close and the water fill her lungs.

"Jack."

* * *

**Yes, sad right?**

**But really, stay with this story. There will be a lot of death but all comes with a reason. Please continue with the story, I won't disappoint and I can ensure you won't have read anything like this. **

**Until next chapter-**

**Sincerely,**

**The Reaping Wolf**

**P.S. I wrote this while listening to Extreme Music - "Bring Me Back To Life" - (Epic Powerful Vocal Rock) by: (youTube) - ****Trailer Music World I**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Alice in Wonderland, Pandora Hearts (Black Rabbit), or YouTube**


	24. Battle against the Leviathans Part X

**Hey guys, don't know how many readers I lost from not updating in a while but I plan to get you all back. I'm not used to writing battle scenes but tell me whether you like them or not ok?**

**Notice(1): Sorry for another late update, but right now I'm borrowing a computer because a really bad bug (Conduit) got into my laptop and has been there for actually 1 and a half years which scares me a bit knowing that someone was actually _inside _my computer seeing everything I've been doing. But it was cleaned out yesterday, though sadly the internet is unusable because it's been corrupted to _that extent. _**

**So I'll try to get on a computer when I can to update this story, but my laptop has a recovery to do. Can you guess how many viruses were on it? In 1 and a half years there were _30,000 virus_, 30 freaking thousand viruses were inside my computer. So for all those that worry about their own computer having a virus, make sure you uncover all you hidden files and look out for Conduit, Xvid, Gooveo, Malware, etc. Get them kicked out!**

**Notice(2): I'll be dropping in some hints as for why this terrible massacre is happening to our favorite mages in the next few chapters. The first paragraph in this story is one hint.**

**...**

**R.I.P. **

**Gray Fullbuster **

**Jack Hollow**

**Lisanna Strauss**

**Erza Scarlet**

**Kagura Mikazuchi**

**Wendy Marvell**

**Alice Wonder**

**Millianna**

**...**

**R.I.H. (Rot in Hell)**

**Crash Furi **

**Fayt Landis**

**Paranoia Lectra**

**Leah Cross**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Back on the battlefield where Paranoia first brought her opponents Hibiki regained consciousness. Slowly coming to his feet he noticed the blood that splashed the landscape before his eyes landed on Millianna, but he froze when he saw another in front of Millianna, and from the looks of the girl it was not a comrade of his.

Right as Hibiki was about to yell at her to get away from Millianna the girl was standing in front of him, and recognition flashed in his eyes as he realized this was Kira, the strongest of the nine.

Before anymore thoughts could cross his mind Kira's hand picked him up in the air by his neck, choking him. She waved her other hand through his hair. "Such a beautiful man... shame I'll have to kill you. But I need all the blood spilled as can get." She said before slamming her hand through his chest and through his heart out to the other side.

The light went out of his eyes as blood dripped out his mouth. Kira slowly lowered his body to the floor before pulling her fist out from him. She watched his blood soak up into the ground, smiling as she knew her plan was in motion perfectly. Now she just needed everyone else to die, before she could unleash the very thing she had created her guild for.

Yes, this was good, very good.

Now she could only wait for those around her to drown in blood.

* * *

"Twinkie?" Lucy suddenly asked completely out of nowhere, with one Twinkie already in her mouth while she holds a second one as an offering to Navera. Navera eyed the Twinkie suspiciously before slowly grabbing it out of Lucy's outstretched hand. "What's a Twinkie?" Navera asked in pure curiosity to Lucy whose eyes suddenly widen humongous and the Twinkie almost fell from her mouth from the shock of her not knowing what a Twinkie was.

"I'm hurt that you don't know what these are, that these are gifts from Kami himself!" Lucy said overly dramatically, one hand in mock over her heart showing the 'pain'. Navera simply rolled her eyes and stuck the Twinkie in her mouth. Lucy watched closely waiting for rainbows to pop out from her eyes in ecasity, but instead Navera swallowed and simply shrugged. "They're okay." She deadpanned. Lucy stared at Navera after finishing her fourth Twinkie before saying, "There's something wrong with you."

XD

Was Navera's only reaction to Lucy's comment, but otherwise the duo fell into silence as they walked allowing Lucy to go into her thoughts.

_All this blood spilled, I smell more and more every hour. Just how many have our comrades died? I knew we were overpowered, but with this amount of blood soaking in the ground now is a bit overwhelming to a normal mage. Heh, good thing I'm not normal. Though I do wonder how the dragonslayers are fairing knowing they can smell all this as well. _

_Maybe a song can take my mind off all this blood... hmm what to sing. _

A maniac's grin suddenly broke through Lucy's lips, knowing the perfect song as she thought it was perfect to describe herself before living with her father and Fairy Tail.

"Hey Navera, wanna hear a song?" Lucy asked deviously, and Navera sensing this decided she really didn't want to know what Lucy was planning to sing. "Um, no thanks, just sing it in you head or something." Navera told Lucy, falling back into step as they journeyed through the forest of the Lost Kingdom. Lucy shrugged not really disappointed and began humming the song, while singing it in her head.

_Remember when you ran away and I got on my knees and begged you Not to leave because I'd go berserk? Well, You left me anyhow and then the Days got worse and worse and now you See I've gone completely out of my mind. And,_

_They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa. They're coming to take me away, ho ho, he he, ha ha, To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time And I'll be happy to see those nice young Men in their clean white coats and They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa!_

_You thought it was a joke and so you Laughed, you laughed! When I had said that Losing you would make me flip my lid - right? You know you laughed, I heard you laugh, You laughed, you laughed and laughed, and then you Left, but now you know I'm utterly mad. And,_

_They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa. They're coming to take me away, ho ho, he he , ha ha, To the happy home with trees and flowers and chirping birds And basket weavers who sit and smile And twiddle their thumbs and toes And they're coming to take me away, ha-haaa!_

_I cooked your food, I cleaned your house And this is how you pay me back For all my kind, unselfish loving deeds? Huh? Well, you just wait-they'll find you yet And when they do they'll put you in the ASPCA you mangy mutt! And,_

_They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa. They're coming to take me away, ho ho, he he, ha ha, To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time And I'll be happy to see those nice young Men in their clean white coats and They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa!_

_To the happy home with trees and flowers and chirping birds And basket weavers who sit and smile And twiddle their thumbs and toes And they're coming to take me away, ha-haaa!_

_To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time And I'll be happy to see those nice young Men in their clean white coats and They're coming to take me away!_

When Lucy's humming stopped Navera glanced over at Lucy who had a very comical expression on her face. "What was that song?" She asked, wondering what the lyrics were as she was forced to listen to Lucy's humming, which she ended up finding very peculiar.

Lucy smirked at her. "Funny Farm."

"... Funny Farm?" Navera asked after a moment. At Lucy's nod she could only shake her head, "I can only imagine what was in those lyrics." She said aloud, not realizing that Lucy now had a glint in her eyes. "Well... if that's the case..." Navera realizing Lucy was about to sing it aloud this time went to shush her with her hand but Lucy evaded her hand and began skipping in the forest near Navera and sang at the top of her lungs-

"Remember when you ran away and  
I got on my knees and begged you  
Not to leave because I'd go berserk? Well,  
You left me anyhow and then the  
Days got worse and worse and now you  
See I've gone completely out of my mind. And,-"

Navera's hand lashed out to the forest and amazingly actually got ahold of Lucy before pulling her forward and covering her mouth with her hand. "Are you completely out of your mind?!" She demanded, before pulling her mouth away from Lucy mouth, who raised a single eye-brow at her question. She sighed as though Navera was being such a trouble, making Navera's eye twitch.

"Were you even listening to the lyrics?" Lucy asked, pulling out of Navera's grip easily before climbing up a tree so that she was out of Navera's reach. "Guess I have to start from the beginning then.." before Navera could even intervene Lucy was already singing, but not as loud as before-

"Remember when you ran away and I got on my knees and begged you Not to leave because I'd go berserk? Well, You left me anyhow and then the Days got worse and worse and now you See I've gone completely out of my mind. And, They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa. They're coming to take me away, ho ho, he he, ha ha, To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time And I'll be happy to see those nice young Men in their clean white coats and They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa!" Lucy was now dancing through trees making Navera face-palm.

"You thought it was a joke and so you Laughed, you laughed! When I had said that Losing you would make me flip my lid - right? You know you laughed, I heard you laugh, You laughed, you laughed and laughed, and then you Left, but now you know I'm utterly mad. And, They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa. They're coming to take me away, ho ho, he he , ha ha, To the happy home with trees and flowers and chirping birds And basket weavers who sit and smile And twiddle their thumbs and toes And they're coming to take me away, ha-haaa!"

"You're really out of you mind right now aren't you?" Navera asked, now sitting herself on a boulder as Lucy does, whatever it is she's doing.

"I cooked your food, I cleaned your house And this is how you pay me back For all my kind, unselfish loving deeds? Huh? Well, you just wait-they'll find you yet And when they do they'll put you in the ASPCA you mangy mutt! And, They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa. They're coming to take me away, ho ho, he he, ha ha, To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time And I'll be happy to see those nice young Men in their clean white coats and They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa!"

"The enemy is going to find us you know? We're not exactly being quiet." Navera said, sighing as she leans against the flat surface of the boulder getting comfortable.

"Let them come." Was Lucy's reply before continuing-

"To the happy home with trees and flowers and chirping birds And basket weavers who sit and smile And twiddle their thumbs and toes And they're coming to take me away, ha-haaa! To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time And I'll be happy to see those nice young Men in their clean white coats and They're coming to take me away!"

Lucy leapt down from the tree and faced toward the eastern side of the forest as a figure walked out. The figure revealed himself as a boy, no older than fourteen. He had short and choppy reddish-brown hair that fell over his maroon eyes and was rather tan and was dressed in an oversized white hoodie with black markings, faded black jeans, and worn out sneakers.

But the most noticeable feature to him were his eyes which held mischief while the rest of his expression remained neutral and blank.

This was none other than #3, Judas Deamon.

"Well I'm not wearing a white coat but I'd say I'll be taking the both of you far, far, away... into the afterlife!"

* * *

**So this sort of just came to me, thought I might as well make it interesting here...**

**Anyways next chapter will be up at some point, though I'll try to get it in tomorrow.. I've never been good at deadlines.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Funny Farm **

**So until next chapter then-**

**Sincerely, **

**The Reaping Wolf**


	25. Flashback Into a World of Chaos

**Hey guys, don't know how many readers I lost from not updating in a while but I plan to get you all back. I'm not used to writing battle scenes but tell me whether you like them or not ok?**

**Notice(1): Okay I really didn't feel like working on this, I just didn't. But as you can see it's up. I'm just annoyed that I planned so far ahead that I'm so anxious to get all of you caught up with my train of writing thoughts. So yeah, here it is.**

**...**

**R.I.P. **

**Gray Fullbuster **

**Jack Hollow**

**Lisanna Strauss**

**Erza Scarlet**

**Kagura Mikazuchi**

**Wendy Marvell**

**Alice Wonder**

**Millianna**

**...**

**R.I.H. **

**Crash Furi **

**Fayt Landis**

**Paranoia Lectra**

**Leah Cross**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy's Pov

Back before I returned to this time, a time that may truly not be where I belong, I walked in a world filled with ash and flame.

I lived in Fairy Tail's lies and shelter for 1 year until I was 17, but when the dragons were set free from the Eclipse gate everything and everyone had been destroyed. I lived and survived in a world that was constantly in chaos and destruction caused by the dragons.

I am no dragon slayer, but I knew how to hide and how to run. I do not see it as cowardice, because everyone who attempted to go against the dragons, including the slayers were either eaten or torn to shreds. Such I watched Natsu get eaten by his apparent uncle, not a pretty sight, but we were the hunted and the preyed. No god was there to lend us their aide, no oh so powerful being to guide us through.

Hell, even Makarov's secret couldn't defeat the dragon's. The human race was endangered, almost completely extinct. The mages lasted longer than those without magic, seeing they had ways to defend themselves better.

Fairy Tail fought the dragon's with all their strength, even when their Nakanama died all around them, their screams filling the air as their blood soaked the blackened ground. I was no longer apart of Fairy Tail at that time, when I was forced to open the eclipse gate and Yukino died, word spread that I was at fault for it, the amount of lives destroyed and bringing chaos to Fiore.

They blamed me for it, not Yukino, not the princess, but me. I was never Nakanama to them, because even when the world was falling apart they put a bounty on my head, and when the dragons weren't killing them they were looking for me. I was the fugitive, and at every life lost, they're anger only grew as they chased after me.

When I was forgotten by them I was sad, though that sadness soon turned to depression and then I became numb. But when they blamed me, along with everyone else in the entire fucking world I felt anger rise in the depths of my soul, pure undying rage that made me want to kill them all, everyone.

But the dragons got to them all before I could. I may had been the last human alive, I had survived from my guess three years in a land ruled by two dragons at war. Acnologia and the dragon lord. The lord of the present against the lord of the past, each at war for their spot on the throne, to rule over all dragons.

It never ended.

But what I find the cruelest of the cruelest, even when I had been betrayed by everyone I had cared for in the human world I still lived because of my spirits, I believed they would always be by my side. But I was proven wrong. Two years after surviving through the harshest of winters my spirits all appeared in front of me.

They blamed me too, and told me that they would never serve someone like me. My rage consumed me, and I became a monster..

I killed them all that night on my 18th birthday, the spirits that I had loved and trusted, that I believed would always be by my side as my friends betrayed me. Just like everyone else.

When the rage had faded and I realized I was a murderer I felt broken beyond repair, I was empty. But as my thought went on I made a vow that I wouldn't die, wouldn't kill myself no matter how bad the betrayal led me into feeling, because it would mean that everyone won. That I lost when I was the one who had been wronged.

I wouldn't let them have that satisfaction, so I continued to survive, but more than just fleeing whenever a dragon appeared, I made sure I was still living as I crossed the deserts, the winter seas, across the burning mountains, and against the most horrifying of creatures.

I live for myself only, because everyone betrayed me.

And now that I've returned I can barely look at everyone around me, never forgetting that everyone I see, my 'comrades' had betrayed me royally. Even my spirits.

But of course they know none of this, I came here to change things, but it seems this time-line is changing as much as the person I replaced. My past self I took over, and so I see this past, slowly becoming my own.

My secrets will always belong to me, I can no longer love, because everyone's betrayal, the maximum betrayal had broken me, and when my broken soul was replaced by a shadow I made sure nothing of the previous heart remained, knowing it would only bring me pain.

I would never feel love again, never feel anything again, even anger and pain.

So then why is it my black heart hurts so much?


	26. Battle against the Leviathans Part XI

**Hey guys, don't know how many readers I lost from not updating in a while but I plan to get you all back. I'm not used to writing battle scenes but tell me whether you like them or not ok?**

**Notice(1): Alright I've been trying to pull my attention from this story and have been failing miserably. I want to get these chapters caught up with the chapters running in my head, so here's the next chapter. **

**...**

**R.I.P. **

**Gray Fullbuster **

**Jack Hollow**

**Lisanna Strauss**

**Erza Scarlet**

**Kagura Mikazuchi**

**Wendy Marvell**

**Alice Wonder**

**Millianna**

**...**

**R.I.H. **

**Crash Furi **

**Fayt Landis**

**Paranoia Lectra**

**Leah Cross**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Life SUCKS!" Natsu screams so loud birds scatter from trees in a mile radius. "Chill." Hikari replies to Natsu's right, walking casually completely disregarding the Salamander's antics. Said Salamander immediately turned on his heel and raised a flaming fist at Hikari. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'CHILL', 'CHILL'! A FREAKIN DRAGON JUST FLEW OVER OUR HEADS AND YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST 'CHILL'?" Natsu screams, his other hand pointing into the sky were Lyssa the ebony dragon flew over just minutes ago.

Hikari sighed, lowering his hands that were behind his head and simply looked over at Natsu under half-way closed eye-lids. "Your point?"

...

...

...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY POINT?!" Rabbits covered their ears with their paws, the birds falling from the sky, and even the trees cringed by his roar. But Natsu's question was apparently rhetorical as he gave Hikari no chance as to replying. "That DRAGON COULD TELL ME WHERE THE DRAGONS ARE! WHERE IGNEEL IS!" Natsu ranted, only to find his yells suddenly go mute. As he tried to voice out his words nothing came out, making him glare at Hikari who was now whistling a soft tune, the rabbits, birds, and trees now bowing in their thanks to Hikari.

_"What did you do to me?" _Natsu tries to ask, but he had literally and truly been muted by Hikari. Birds suddenly flocked around Hikari, dropping beautiful flowers down on him in thanks, the rabbits pushed their piles and endless piles of carrots towards him, while the trees shredded apples to him.

Hikari smiled, and bent down to pet the brown haired bunny closest to him, one that could have been just months old. The rabbit purred against his hands causing hearts to appear in the animals eyes. But then all the creatures suddenly froze, the bunny immediately spinning on heel and dashing away from Hikari with it's family as fast as possible, leaving a dust cloud in their wake. The birds lifted into the sky, screeching as they flew as high and as far away as they could, and the trees shrinked away from both Hikari and Natsu.

Hikari slowly raised himself to his feet and looked over his shoulder as a dark presence made himself known. The presence revealed itself, a man just out of his late teens with Persian blue and red hair wearing torn black jeans, and no shirt. Revealing his muscular framed body, a silver skull-themed necklace hanging from his neck on a long silver chain. This was none other than number 5, Kaius Damien, the Puppet Master.

He smirked bloodthirsty, "Makin' a scene like that I just couldn't pass up destroying the two of you. You made the creatures bow in your kindness, though soon will bow to me for the mere kindness I show them by sparing them for your blood and corpse.

"I'm not afraid of you." Hikari told him, white flames burning bright in his left hand, while Satan blue flames burn even brighter in his right fist.

"_Yeah! We're not afraid of you!" _Natsu mutely screams, remembering then Hikari took away his ability to speak through muting him.

Right as Natsu was to lunge at Hikari to force him into giving his voice back he feels a tickle in his throat and begins to hack up small sparks of flame before heaving in a huge breath as though about to sneeze, before sneezing hard a roar of flame barreling out of his mouth heading straight toward Kaius.

Letting out a simple "Tch." Kaius points his right hand at the tree next to him before motioning his hand in front of him, and 'like magic' the tree moved flexibly in front of Kaius absorbing the fire sneeze before returning to it's place.

Natsu rubbed his nose from the sneeze before looking up, smirking at the trail of fire that had been formed in the direction towards Kaius, though it had never actually made it to him, making Natsu frown somewhat.

"Piss off, I got this flame brain." Hikari says easily, pushing Natsu over the road metaphorically speaking as he cracks his knuckles before pounding them together, a grin ripping free from his lips.

"What's you say you, you..." Natsu couldn't come up with an insulting name for his appearance and the white and blue flames glowing in his hands.

"Fallen Angel - Hikari Kurai, I've heard so many tales about you and your victories. Let's see if they were well-earned shall we?" Kaius interrupts, causing a tick mark to form on Natsu's temple. "Hey, haven't you heard of the Salamander?!" Natsu yells angrily about being blown off.

However Kaius barely spares him a glance. "Ah yes, Sea-sick Salamander, how could I ever forget about you. A joke." He mocks him. "Just like your guild, owning strong names yet only reveal weakness in victories."

Natsu growls, flames encasing his body. "I'm gonna shred your puppets to shreds."

Kaius lifts an eyebrow towards him. "Giving away knowledge that you know info about our guild, not a wise move. Though I suppose now that you've mentioned it I should tell you we already were aware of this."

Hikari took a dangerous step toward the red-head. "You knew, all of you?" He demanded.

Kaius smirked and crossed his arms. "Of course we _know, _we're not the strongest guild for nothing. And the best part was that no one even noticed us spying on you all, as you revealed you weaknesses and strengths to us all. Did you forget that the Lost Kingdom is _our territory?"_

Natsu clenches his teeth together while Hikari closes his eye for just a second muttering 'idiot' inside his head at their stupidity. And right into the enemy's hands.

"Oh yes, that info helped us very much in staining the earth in your blood, your comrades' blood, everyone's blood and it's all thanks to you all." Kaius grins, his arms uncrossing as he brings his fingers back into a fist. "And now, you're blood will stain the ground next!"

deep throttling growl erupted from the forest, echoed by several more as the form of multiple wild cats revealed themselves. Lions, tigers, white tigers, panthers, bobcats, you name it as they all came fourth, leaving no place of escape for the two mages.

One rather large male lion approached Kaius, a long black ebony sword in it's mouth, which Kaius grabbed softly from it's mouth lifting it up and holding it in front of him, taking in it's glory.

The lion went to Kaius's side while Kaius himself swiftly pointed the blade at the two flaming mages. "Feel the wrath of the mighty blade, Zothera!"

The wild cats let out mighty roars of agreement before charging forward at the two mages, with Kaius running with them. Unknown to Hikari and Natsu the wild cats were under Hikari's puppet control, but then again they were to busy throwing flaming fists and kicks at the cats to think of it, and also notice Kaius sneaking behind the duo and striking his sword down, not only cutting through Natsu's back but also two of his lions.

The cloudiness in the creatures eyes faded slightly before returning, as though trying to fight the blood control Kaius holds unto them.

"You would kill your own ally?!" Natsu ground out, ignoring the deep cut down his back.

"Allies are nothing but tools, just as I am merely a tool for Kira Tenshi's use." Kaius said simply, back flipping away from Hikari's punch.

"Humans are not simply tools! We have thoughts and feelings!" Hikari argued. But Kaius wasn't listening. "Don't you remember what I've down? I'm a cold-blooded a murder, of parents, loved ones, infants and children, everyone! Humans were born to be controlled as nothing but tools! That's what we are born to be!"

"SHUT UP!" Natsu roars, fire barreling out of his mouth once again towards Kaius, but even as the flames showed they had made contact, the flames dispersed to see Hikari just barely shielding the flames with his white flames.

"The hell.." Hikari said, realizing that he had switched places with Hikari, who was grinning viciously at the two in triumph.

"They don't call me the puppet master for nothing." Kaius smirked, his hands held tight around the ebony blade before he lunged forward, his blade just barely missing Hikari, who took Natsu's flames instead of the blade.

Hikari hissed as the orange flames licked his skin though he only received 3rd degree burns so he pushed past it, and bringing his hands together he yelled, "White Angel's: Beam!" A blast of white shot from his hands, connecting against the ebony blade, only to be absorbed by the blade itself.

Hikari wore an expression of surprise as he took a step back in shock before regaining his baring.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu roars, his attack exploding in contact with once again the ebony blade, but none of the attack had hit Kaius as the ebony blade somehow was holding the flames back, before the flames were literally absorbed into the black metal.

Kaius smirked at them, "You're useless without magic against me."

"Then I don't need magic!" Natsu shouted, sprinting up to Kaius and began to throw fists strikes and kicks at Kaius, which he easily dodged. "Did you forget about my tigers?" Kaius 'warned', before a giant paw scratched across Natsu's arm, causing to pull back allowing Kaius to uppercut his chin, throwing him off his feet.

Natsu caught himself at the last second, growling he charged again, but with Hikari by his side.

"Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!"

"White Angel's: Pillar!"

Hikari punched his fist into the ground before the huge wave of fire magic formed, causing white magic-made pillars to form a circle around Kaius, trapping him momentarily, but enough time to allow Natsu's attack to hit him full on, the pillars blinding and restraining him from blocking it. And so it hit him full out.

Kaius roared in pain as the fire burned his flesh, and taking his ebony blade he shattered the pillar with it, leaping out I a fury taking his blade and throwing it hard and fast at Natsu, too fast for him to comprehend the sword heading for him.

But the blade didn't kill him, it barely even touched him. The only mark it left was a tiny scratch that was only slightly bleeding. Natsu smirked then, "If that's all you got then this'll be easy!"

He ran at Kaius again, ignoring his smirk. But then he felt his world shift as one moment he was charging at Kaius, and the next his flaming fist was knocking Hikari off his feet.

"The hell?!" Hikari exclaimed, picking himself up only to just barely dodge another attack made by Natsu.

"What are you doing?!"

But Natsu couldn't control his body, no matter how hard he tried to command it to do so. His next attack exploded against Hikari's side throwing him into a tree. He groaned as he sat up, snapping his head up just barely in time to see a fireball heading toward him, he rolled to the side dodging it.

Spitting out a bit of blood he charged Natsu, hitting his flaming body hard into the ground, his white flames now a Satan blue. "Traitor!" He shouted, throwing a fist at him, only for Natsu to catch it and add so much pressure his bones were beginning to crack.

"Natsu, your not a traitor, you have family and friends you must look out for. How is this helping with that!" Hikari shouted, throwing Natsu into a tree.

"You understand nothing." Natsu spoke, echoed by Kaius's own. Hikari realized Natsu had been controlled, and he was beating up his own comrade.

He scowled at Kaius, allowing Natsu to take the opening by grabbing Hikari and using Fire Dragon's Wing Attack, throwing him backwards as his body caught a-flame.

"Natsu, you have a home and a family to protect. Don't let him control you!" Hikari shouted, picking himself up and igniting his body in white flames.

"You don't understand do you. He is now under my complete control and nothing can break it." Natsu speaks again, his voice once again amplified by Kaius's echo.

"But I understand what it's like to lose someone, and find a family that you swore to protect no matter what! Isn't that right Natsu!" Hikari shouts, his white flames only continue to get brighter.

"He is my puppet, and with no strings attached." Kaius grinned at his joke, but Hikari found nothing funny of it.

Hikari grabbed Natsu's arm and through him back. "I will free Natsu no matter what it takes. Even if it means I have to kill him to prevent him from becoming your murder puppet."

kaius cocked his head to the side, and tapped his finger to his wrist. "Well then, times running out you know. You're smart, imagine how the worst killers this year were executed when they were actually innocent. But no one will ever know that of course, and you'll be dead before you can tell them!" Kaius laughed, walking over to his ebony blade. "And with this blade, I am instoppable." Kaius told him, just mere feet from the blade.

"The I won't let you have it!" Hikari shouted, letting the Satan blue flames mix in with the white flames that enveloped his body.

"Take my wings and turn them to ash, Death's claw!" Hikari shouts, a huge black and white claw forming in the sky, before slamming down right unto both the ebony blade and Kaius.

Kaius was flung back and hit the ground hard on his back, smirking he looked up thinking the sword had once again absorbed the attack, but instead he saw the ebony blade somewhat shivering, the white and black energy enveloping it but the sword had been outmatched in strength and cracks quickly grew on it, before the blade literally shattered.

"No!"

Kaius runs forward, his hands glowing a brilliant red, but with a magic that Hikari couldn't name.

"You'll die for what you've done!"

His hands come in contact with Hikari's side, blowing through flesh and bone straight out the other side, leaving a large whole where his left hip once had been. Blood sprayed and coated the ground in his blood.

"Hikari!" Natsu's voice comes in, as he was no longer controlled by Kaius.

"Never fast enough it seems." Kaius comments, grabbing Hikari's head.

Hikari closed his eyes yet still said, "Maybe not, but I'm fast enough to do this.. Heaven's Angel and Hell's Demon, I bring call you both with my power to destroy my foe. Take my life and my soul and allow me to become THE BLOODY ANGEL!"

White and Blue magic power combined into one, the power so great Kaius was thrown through the air, 20 feet away from Hikari who was unseen by the intensity of the magic.

The magic then expanded into a wing before exploding sending out a shockwave with dust flying in the air. When it all cleared there stood a monster in Hikari's place.

The monster was indeed Hikari, his body the same however his short was gone revealing his to-die for abs, tan skin, and huge sharp feathered wings sprouting from his back, one was white while the other was black. He now wore the pants of a shinigami outfit, a red hand band wrapped around his now waist-length black hair with red streaks.

His face was different though, still had the same shape and curves however two large horns curved upwards from his forehead, his ears were long and elven-like while his pupils had turned red with the iris black. His nails had become claws, white hard and strong.

Hikari the monster let out an ear-piercing roar.

He was truly the Demon-Angel.

* * *

**Well there you go. **

**To be honest I was thinking of killing Hikari off here but decided I should use the OC's special attack with a bit of an idea I had myself. **

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be up later.**

**So yea, later.**


	27. Battle against the Leviathans Part XII

**Please excuse this chapter and continue with the story. There have been some.. technical difficulties with this chapter so you'll just have to continue forward. **

**Sincere apologies,**

_**The Reaping Wolf**_


	28. Battle against the Leviathans Part XIII

**Hey guys, don't know how many readers I lost from not updating in a while but I plan to get you all back. I'm not used to writing battle scenes but tell me whether you like them or not ok?**

**Notice(1): Just found out this morning that my uncle died, one of my dogs has cancer, and that someone's house just burned down so I'm trying to take my mind of things. I've already added like two chapters today but I don't feel like doing anything else. And I don't want to sleep even though I only got two hours of sleep. Sorry for any spelling errors but today is just not my day :'( **

**...**

**R.I.P. **

**Gray Fullbuster **

**Jack Hollow**

**Lisanna Strauss**

**Erza Scarlet**

**Kagura Mikazuchi**

**Wendy Marvell**

**Alice Wonder**

**Millianna**

**...**

**R.I.H. **

**Crash Furi **

**Fayt Landis**

**Paranoia Lectra**

**Leah Cross**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

The three clashed against each other, all thrown back from the sheer force of the magic battling against each other. But this didn't slow them down. Kaius flew with speed that rivaled Mirajane however Hikari's strength rivaled that of Elfman's. Natsu bristled in heat as the minutes went by, clouds turning to mist and the air went dry just by the heat itself. Lightning cackled in the sky around Natsu as he flew at Kaius and tried to slam his fist into his face.

Kaius blocked it with his arm, his skin completely unharmed by the attack. Natsu continued hand to hand combat with Kaius until Hikari threw a black sphere at the duo. Natsu lurched back just in time, letting go of Kaius as he did a back flip back. Kaius swung his arm to the side the second before the sphere it him causing the sphere to go towards Natsu instead.

Natsu shot a lightning fire-ball at the black moving sphere, the spheres collided against each other before exploding, creating a smoke-screen.

"Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer!" Natsu yells, his fist and forearm covered in flames and lightning before swinging his attack downwards.

Kaius swung his battle-axe down, reflecting but not absorbing the attack downwards. The spell exploding as it made contact with the ground.

"Bloody-Angel's fury!" Hikari yells, his strength heightening along with his speed and magic capacity.

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!" Natsu shouts, his hand was then engulfed in lightning, the other in flames. The two magic then shot forward as a vertex at Kaius.

"Huaaaaaah!" Kaius shouts, bringing his arms together in the shape of an X to shield himself, finding Hikari restraining his movements as he holds tight unto Kaius, even though it meant he would get it as well.

The attack hit them both full force, both pulled down by earth's gravity, the lightning flames burning away Hikari's wings making him scream in sheer agony while Kaius's skin cracked even more and began to shed off.

The two slammed into the ground once more, but taking a few trees down as well from the impact. Hikari's back was bleeding profile, his spine broken making him paralyzed in his place.

Kaius was no better off however, he tried to stand as his skin slowly fell off making his lava blood spill out an actually burn him. The skin apparently was keeping the lava was destroying him, but Natsu's attack that had defeated Lord Hades in a single strike had defeated Hikari and Kaius.

Soon his skin was gone and the lava was burning him alive, Natsu could only watch as Kaius melted completely before exploding into ash. All that remained was ash.

"Natsu.. kick their asses would you?" Hikari's voice caused Natsu to snap his head to him, now noticing his place, the blood, and oh shit.

"I won't leave my comrades behind!" Natsu barked back, trying to lift Hikari up only to get a shout of pain from him.

"Just go! I'm done for. I'll be dead in minutes." Hikari told him, but Natsu didn't get it, and tried to lift him again only to get head-butted by Hikari. "Listen to me idiot! Our comrades are out there and they need you. I'm dead wait and will be dead in minutes. Just go."

"Hell no!" Natsu barked back. "I won't-" But he stopped when he caught Hikari's glare.

"Protect my friends okay? Don't let them end up like... this." He whispered before dropping his head to the ground and closing his eyes.

"Hikari! Hikari! God damnit, get up! HIKARI!" But Hikari didn't move and as soon as Natsu figured he was dead he exploded into fury, but didn't show it as he stared at Hikari. "I'll make sure your death isn't in vain, Hikari." He said before sprinting off into the forest.

Once Natsu's footsteps faded from hearing Hikari opened his eyes once more and looked up into the sky. He sighed, watching as the sky went from blue to orange before his eyesight began to fill in black-spots. "I'm counting on you Natsu." He whispered before his heart really did stop beating, but his eyes continued to look out into the open sky.

* * *

"I'LL MAKE THEM PAY, YOU HEAR THAT HIKARI!" Natsu roared, and he could practically imagine Hikari smirking back at him.

"You mean me, Pinkie?" A girl's voice rang out behind him. He turned around only to be met with a blood stained girl, but the blood was dark and old, stale from the scent and of multiple scents meaning it wasn't her own.

He could swear he has seen her before, she definitely one of the Leviathans. he knew that much for sure.

Scowling he got into an attack stance, but the girl didn't. She merely smirked darkly. "Let me introduce myself. Kira Tenshi, leader of Leviathan Skull. Now what was this about 'making them pay?'" She asked him taunting him on.

Natsu glared at her, "I'll kill you for killing one of my comrades!" He snarled back at her.

But she showed no fear, only grinned. "We've killed many more than just one, dear boy." She taunted him on, and he easily took the bait, his body catching a flame with Lightning, back in Dragon Force once again before screaming at the top of his lungs in rage.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"


	29. Battle against the Leviathans Part XIV

**Hey guys, don't know how many readers I lost from not updating in a while but I plan to get you all back. I'm not used to writing battle scenes but tell me whether you like them or not ok?**

**Notice(1): Just had pineapple chicken which is awesome! And I got a bit impatient and already wrote the Kira vs Lucy Chapters XD and yea that is the best battle in my opinion, though a little gory. Anyways this chapter is up with now three left until Kira vs Lucy chapters! Enjoy!**

**Notice(2): The previous notice I made last week, sorry I haven't updating in a week or so readers. I've been taking exams this week, then studying, then sleeping and barely been getting anything to eat anyways so I haven't been on this to work on the next/current chapter. I've also been making Christmas gifts for my family so that's been taking in my time as well..**

**Notice(3): I'm kind of bored when I finish up these chapters so I'm gonna start putting down the songs I've been listening to when I write each chapter, they seem to help with my writing so maybe they'll help our fellow authors when they're writing. Though I hop you'll look them up anyways, author or not.. I don't listen to rap or pop, so don't expect to see any of that in here. **

**Notice(4): Sorry for all the notices but thought I should tell you that these next three chapters including this one are getting difficult to write so it will take a bit longer than usual to send them in. As for any errors (because believe me I know there are some in here) I will correct everything when this story is completed and might I remind you all that this story has a long way to go before it's finished so yeah! Characters are OOC, and I know everyone is thinking that Natsu's weak this time around, and he is but isn't. Fairy Tail is known for being strong because they use the One Magic as they're strength every now and that's through love, but Fairy Tail is currently lacking in that so that's why they're not as strong as before.. so there you go.**

**Notice(5): Last notice I promise, but I just remembered one last thing to add; Okay I forgot what it was but there's something else. I won't be updating at all next week because I'm going on a vacation for the Holiday so don't bother to see if I updated my story then, because I most likely won't at a 96% be updating next week at all. Now to let those who were reading this read now, for those who skipped this entirely well, why am I still typing?**

**...**

**R.I.P. **

**Gray Fullbuster **

**Jack Hollow**

**Lisanna Strauss**

**Erza Scarlet**

**Kagura Mikazuchi**

**Wendy Marvell**

**Alice Wonder**

**Millianna**

**Hikari Kurai**

**...**

**R.I.H. **

**Kaius Damien**

**Crash Furi **

**Fayt Landis**

**Paranoia Lectra**

**Leah Cross**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Scowling he got into an attack stance, but the girl didn't. She merely smirked darkly. "Let me introduce myself. Kira Tenshi, leader of Leviathan Skull. Now what was this about 'making them pay?'" She asked him taunting him on._

_Natsu glared at her, "I'll kill you for killing one of my comrades!" He snarled back at her._

_But she showed no fear, only grinned. "We've killed many more than just one, dear boy." She taunted him on, and he easily took the bait, his body catching a flame with Lightning, back in Dragon Force once again before screaming at the top of his lungs in rage._

_**"I'LL KILL YOU!"**_

* * *

Kira looked at Natsu funny because he said he would kill her, her? Please, she made an inner bet with herself that he could kill him in five minutes, tops.

Natsu charged her with an electric flaming fist but she easily lifted the non-fire/electric part of his arm and threw him over her with insane force, colliding with a tree and collapsing with him on top.

Kira looked bored, completely unbothered by her use of force so not costly. But Natsu was in a rage and with his dragon force activated he barely felt the collision and rushed her again. Fire and lightning came in punches and roars, he tried to hit her with everything he had but she just kept dodging them as if it was nothing.

"Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

"Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer!"

"Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!"

"Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist!"

"Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!"

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!"

"Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade!"

No matter what Natsu attacked with, nothing had effect. He soon felt his magic power plummet, but even then he still fought on, no longer in dragon mode considering his low magic. "Nooooo! I will avenge those of my comrades, MY FRIENDS! I won't let you get away with this!" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs, leaping forward towards Kira one more time, that would soon become his last time. But his attack once missed completely, just missed as she easily shifted to the side while his attack sped fast and exploded against the tree behind her.

Kira walked up to him, counting in her head that it had been four minutes. "Attacking in rage will only cost you not only your magic, but your life as well." She said before grabbing him by his pink hair and throwing him into a really sturdy tree. A loud crack rang out and Natsu fell limp, his head in the exact wrong angel, and his eyes empty.

Natsu was dead.

The land was burnt crisp completely with lightning still crackling in the air, everywhere was destroyed including Natsu's shattered spine as well. Just like Hikari. But Hikari was through falling the impossible surviving amount of feet and was still alive after the fall. Natsu's back was broken by sheer force, shattering his spine and causing his lungs to collapse as well. However his was a quick and less painful death. Though he never could avenge his comrades now. Natsu Dragneel was possible the strongest mage in Fairy Tail entirely, and yet with all his might and strength, his will, he was still defeated. Because he didn't fight in love and protection, but in sheer rage and hate.

But even so, the amount of magic and power he used would have destroyed 1000 monsters, defeat a dragon, kill Hades twice over, and even rival 1/4 of Zeref's magic himself. And yet Kira Tenshi defeated him as though he was a fly to be swatted.

That was just how powerful Kira was, and she hadn't even broken a sweat. Natsu used enough moves to defeat Zeref's demons, his demons, and yet none had worked on the leader of the Leviathans. He had dragon force activated and yet she still took him down as though he were defenseless. He took down one Leviathan with the loss of a comrade, but Kira completely out-ranks all the others. So then the real question is...

If Natsu couldn't defeat her with such power and strength then who could?

* * *

Meanwhile with Lucy and Navera...

"Judas Deamon, nice of you to finally show up." Lucy said as though they were buddies meeting on a casual day. Judas stared at her, just stared. Not glared but merely flat-out stared at her. Neither moved, it was a stare down.. that is until Navera got sick of the two. "Okay, great for you to come, Lucy I swear you're going to get me killed one day." Navera said, trailing off.

Judas nodded. "She's right, I don't care for your petty games girls." He said rather rudely but quietly at the same time. Like being insulted in a nice gentle way.

Which Lucy hates.

"Whatever you want little man." Lucy said, getting in a fighting stance and smirking at the tick mark that appeared on Judas's temple.

...

...

...

Navera was the first to attack, screaming out while rushing forward at Judas, "Sun magic; Blade!" Her beautifully sun-crafted made sword glowing into her hands before she swings downwards at Judas.

Big mistake.

Judas doesn't even look at her as he brings his left hand up, catching her burning blade but appeared unaffected by it.

"Useless." Was all he said before his fingertips glowed red and Navera's sun blade shattered into a thousand pieces. Her eyes widened in surprised, still in mid-attack and unable to dodge Judas's incoming fist, immediately connecting into her stomach and throwing her back.

Navera hit the ground hard, she tried to sit up, gasping for the oxygen that had been forced from her lungs. Judas slowly walked toward Navera, prepared to deal with her when a shadow suddenly flew in front of him, it's fist slamming into his face causing him to stumble back a few steps.

"Don't forget about me." Lucy's chilling voice sounded behind him, yet the shadow form was still in front of him. It's red eyes smirking at him.

Suddenly the shadow disappeared and Judas immediately turned to see his attacker, only to see nothing there. Clenching his fists he stared ahead forward. "I know your here." He spoke, his voice holding a warning in them.

"I know your here~" a child-like voice interrupted his voice. He spun around only to see a blonde child running toward him. She wore a pink dress and a big smile on her face, completely uncaring of Judas's aura surrounding him.

"Hi mister, wanna be my... wanna be my, wanna be my..." The child kept repeating it over and over in a sickly sweat voice.

"What sort of trick is this!" Judas shouted, looking for his other opponent but he could only see the girl, not even Navera was in his sights anymore.

"-wanna be my... FREIND?!" The child began to laugh as her body retook shape, shadows shifting from her body as clown faces and swords poked out from her body. Judas could only stare as the child before him turned into this thing. A creature that stood beyond the trees height stared down at him, it's two legs covered in scars and bruises, claws as it's nails. It was slumped forward, appearing human like though all Judas could see were it's legs, the creature was utterly horrifying above.

Suddenly he heard a roar or maybe it was some sort of deep scream before he the creature disappeared, and in it's place stood the blonde child once more.

"What the hell is happening!" Judas shouted. But froze as the girl was suddenly in front of him, her face that was before smiling was now a frown, her eyebrows slanted in anger.

"You don't want to be my friend." She said, before exploding into confetti before flying toward Judas.

* * *

As Lucy allowed the illusion to distract Judas she jogged over to Navera and helped her up. "What did you do to him?" Navera asked, watching as Judas screamed what was happening. Lucy stood, pulling Navera to her feet as well. "It's an illusion, it won't last long but we can take this as our advantage and set up a trap before he snaps out of it." Lucy told her quickly, letting go of Navera allowing her to walk properly.

Navera grinned and linked eyes with Lucy before whispering, "I know just the thing."

* * *

Judas opened his eyes to find himself back in the same clearing but the girl was gone. He looked around for his opponents only to find them gone. Realizing it was a trick, an illusion he cursed. "You've got to be fucking KIDDING ME!" He screamed, his fist lashing out to the side, his barest touch causing the tree to explode into bark.

"We're still here." Lucy and Navera spoke at the same time, causing Judas to swiftly turn, this time actually seeing his opponents. He raised a finger at the duo. "You'll pay for making me look as a fool for that trick." He said, before taking a step forward only to feel a rope wrap around his ankle before pulling him upwards, his head now facing the ground 30 feet in the air. Lucy walked underneath him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Nope, you've done that all by yourself." Lucy said, teasing him.

Judas growled, trying to reach up and grab the rope but today gravity was against him. "Fuck you!" He told her, with a piercing glare. But Lucy was unfazed by the curse. She put a hand to her ear. "Sorry, what was that. I can't hear you from all the way up there." Lucy laughed seeing his expression.

"I said FUCK YOU!" he screamed at her.

Lucy looked confused for a moment before snapping her fingers. "Oh! Cut you down! No problem!" Lucy shouted up to him, mischief gleaming in her multi-colored eyes.

Now it was Judas's turn to grow confused. But right as he was about to comment a blur of sun ray caught his vision before swiftly cutting the rope causing him to fall.

Judas smirked and swiftly flipped over, so his feet was facing the ground, yet right as he was _supposed_ to hit the ground instead he fell right through. Landing nine feet underground, now covered in black mud.

All he heard was both his opponent's roaring laughter and the sound of a high-five causing his anger to flare. Leaping out of the hole he slammed his hand into the ground in front of his feet, catching the duo tricksters of their guard toward his suddenness.

"Explode!" He yelled, his fingertips blaring red before the ground shatters, rock debris flying forward at his opponents at a deadly speed.

"Black surf!"

"Sun Blanket!"

Lucy flew into the air on her darkness surf-board while a glowing orange blanket lifted Navera into the sky, serving as a flying carpet told in children's stories. They both easily avoided the attack as they took flight and began to launch out attacks at Judas.

"Sun Magic; Phoenix!" Navera shouted, a blast of fire lurching out from her hands. Wings grew from the fire before becoming a bird - a phoenix. It let out a battle cry before diving forward met with Judas's hand.

However both exploded at once, causing a loud collision knocking Judas back many feet with burn marks lacing his skin.

Lucy pulled out her rifle and aimed quickly at Judas with a clear shot while the dust was just leaving his vision.

"Soul Shot!" She shouted, pushing her magic into the gun creating black and red bullets to burst from her gun and toward Judas.

"Bomb!" Judas shouts, his arms outstretched before bringing them together creating black and purple energy to swirl around each other before merging into an orb. He then literally threw the orb at Lucy before slamming both hands into the ground and smirked before shouting out, "Death and Destruction, awake!"

The ground around them suddenly cracked in all direction in all areas covering a hundred mile radius. Trees began to crunch loudly and slightly shift forward.

Lucy tried to make her black surf move upwards away from the incoming orb but found herself unable to move. Looking down she saw Judas's purple and black magic energy appearing out of the cracks and tying the board down to the ground disabling her from moving, and she couldn't jump from her board as her ankles were also held by the energy.

All she could do was watch as the orb came toward her.

The orb smashed into her full force, causing herself to fly backwards off her surf board from the sheer force and into the ground. The orb literally began to drill into her skin, going through her skin, muscle, bones, and out the other side. But Lucy didn't scream, she couldn't feel pain, but she found her body no longer in her command. Her body under the affects of the pain even though her soul was not.

And it was by that attack alone did Judas's last attack come into motion. The cracked ground suddenly caved over, the crust shifting and colliding causing the ground to fold and fall under. Lucy going down with it. She couldn't move, only watch as she was falling to a burning death into the incoming lava.

Her body wouldn't respond to her, the attack had made it's toll on Lucy, and even as she focused on her magic her body just didn't have the time. Her body was dying but her soul was awake and alive.

Just mere feet from the lava did she feel something catch her wrist, an suddenly she wasn't falling anymore. Instead she was being lifted, watching as the black walls were falling around her until suddenly they were back in the surface. Lucy looked up seeing Navera was the one who caught her from a very.. well death.

She was slightly bleeding but seemed alright, the attack was mostly meant for her after all. Lucy allowed Navera to pull her over the giant hole Judas had created, her vision finding black spots until she felt her breath leave her lungs..

* * *

_Lucy found herself back in the ash filled lands and the burning cities. Her body was broken in many places and her wounds were bleeding terribly. One very large gash bled from her right shoulder down to her stomach, she felt as though she would vomit her own organs as she stumbled into a fallen city. _

_The village still burned even after twelve days. A dragon's fire lasted for days after contact, but with the constant occurrence of dragons trying to free their land of the human species they're fire constantly scathed the lands. This village would be burning for the next month or so, before finally leaving it to the chilling air. _

_Lucy stumbled through the village, she needed water, she needed warmth, hell she needed a nice bed and wash but rain hadn't fallen in weeks and all water sources that weren't surrounded by dragons had been dried up by their burning radiance of fire. _

_Lucy really hated the fire dragons. She hated the water dragons to, if anything that wasn't a dragon especially a human approached the sea they would get swallowed up before even getting a taste of the salty ocean waves. _

_Her back had also been burnt badly from a very unfortunate encounter with a hungry fire dragon. But fortunately for her a certain ice dragon got into a fight with the fire dragon giving her the perfect escape. But the skin the dragon's fire had burnt felt as though it was on fire for weeks after weeks. And she could do nothing about it. _

_She internally laughed at remembering being called weak once upon a time. Yet now here she was probably the last human alive, still alive; covered in scars, wounds, dried blood, and ash. Yeah, not so weak now am I? She thought to herself. _

_Now here she was, passing a very burnt village. Well, really she was scavenging. Though the village was still burning, it was now passable. After a village is burned or frosted, or whatever else created by a dragon's roar it takes a week before she would pass through and scavenge because it would kill her if she didn't wait. She would either catch on fire herself or turn into an ice statue if she didn't. _

_The scent of blood and death and corpses still lingered in the air, but Lucy had long grown used to it no longer needing to hold her nose from the stench. She looked around for any sign of a house remaining but she found none yet. She walked over the thousands of bodies, some now skeletons that were children. Faster the burn, faster to decay. _

_Then she found one house that wasn't as burnt as the others, then again it was small and towered over by the others which had most likely taken the damage for the small house as well. The door was of course closed off but the window was available. Gently pulling herself inside the window she set her feet down and dusted her black cloak off and secured her hood tightly making sure any fallen debris wouldn't catch in her eyes and rather slide down her hood and cloak instead. _

_She gently walked through the house, most of it was charred and inoperable. But soon she found a bedroom where the door was open just enough for her to slip through. Looking around she saw a rather furnished bedroom, the sheets were black but not ashen and the wallpaper had been covered in soot. Walking over to the closet she opened it only to find a child's skeleton pushed against the wall. The poor child had most likely hid in their closet as the flames dove inside. _

_Ignoring the child she looked through the bags and the charred clothing, looking for anything useful. She found a good pair of warm black socks, or at least she thought they started of black.. but everything else was pretty much burnt or torn and beyond use for her. Stepping out she walked around the room a final time before stepping out and heading for the window. _

_Passing the kitchen she was met with three burnt and charred bodies that were probably the rest of the family. Stepping over them she went to the cabinets and opened them one by one but was met with ash or mold. There was no food to ease the growing, painful hunger in her stomach. _

_She had no muscle, no food means no muscle no matter how much you walk or run. Pretty much the only thing that is a given is the risen pain tolerance, which is quite handy. There is however also the hunger tolerance. Her stomach is so small now all she needs is an apple of a few crackers to satisfy her hunger rather than an entire meal. _

_This wasn't the first house she found without any food, not the first house that had charred or skeletal bodies in the closet. She sighed, but then stopped by a desk as she saw a still in tact picture frame. Picking it up she smeared the dust from it and was revealed with a photo. _

_In it revealed a smiling elder man with two children in her arms, a boy and a girl. Lucy felt the tug of her lips move upwards before it fell, the memory of what the world had once been hurt her. Placing the picture back down gently she made her way out of the house through the window and continued her way through the village. Scavenging._

* * *

_A week had passed since she last saw a village, she began to fear that all had been burnt to no remain, that there would soon be nothing left for her to scavenge and survive by. _

_She was now crossing the next border, into who knows where. But she froze at the sound of a scream of rage in her name. _

_Turning around she was met with the sight of a women with long scarlet hair, steel armor covered in soot, and two steel blades in the women's hands. _

_The armored-scarlet-haired women appeared furious, her brown eyes burning in hate as she screamed her name. _

_"LUCY!" _

_Lucy felt her blood run cold as she stared at the women. Memories of Fairy Tail it her hard, and the reminder of the scarlet-haired mage that she once saw as a dear sister that turned her back on her. Her eyes hardened as she grounded out the women's name. _

_"Erza." _

_The scarlet-haired warrior revealed to be Erza glared deadly at Lucy. Raising her swords high she screamed at Lucy. "Why did you betray us?! I thought we were family!" _

_Lucy clenched her fists, her eyes flaring underneath her hood's shadow. _

_"Family. FAMILY! You betrayed me, Fairy Tail betrayed me, everyone betrayed me for something I had been forced to do!" She screamed back at Erza before grounding out, "Even my spirits betrayed me.." _

_But Erza continued as though she hadn't heard Lucy. "Everyone is dead because of you. Innocent children, civilians, our friends, comrades, families, our master, EVERYONE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! It's your fault they're all dead!" She screamed before charging Lucy. _

_Lucy knew her body couldn't handle the strain of fighting, her body and bones were weak from the lack of water and food. But Lucy forced her caster magic to shift into wielding magic, creating an armor out of her own magic before barreling into Erza, the two stumbling down the hill that reached beyond the border. _

_Lucy hit the bottom hard, but had no room to breath as Erza slammed a fist into her jaw and swung her sword at her. Lucy took the blow to the jaw but ducked the incoming blade and grabbed the women's own wrist and turning it on her. Using all her remaining strength she wretched it forward, through Erza's own armor and pierced through her chest into her heart. _

_Erza stared at Lucy as she was lowered to the ground. "You've grown s-stronger L-lucy." Was all she could rasp out, before she died. But the glare still remained. _

_Lucy let out a raspy breath at her old comrade. She had killed her with her own blade. But she had to do it if she was to survive. She had been betrayed, and there was no way she was going to die. Stumbling away she ran even as her body screamed in pain. She ran and ran and ran like she never had before until she collapsed. Her breathing long and short. She threw off her cloak and screamed into the sky; her cries, hates, fears, and tears all went to the sky. _

_She screamed until there was nothing more to scream, her lungs burning in pain while blood dripped down from her mouth to the ground. Her tears had stained her cheeks as she pounded her fists to the ground. _

_"WHY ME, WHY IS THIS - EVERYTING - HAPPENING TO ME" She screamed and cried, and soon as though the heaven's were crying for her as well, it began to rain. _

_Lucy laid there as the water cleansed her skin of ash and blood. It dripped on her stomach, her wounded, poorly healing stomach. Her eyes were empty but soon changed as a new light came to them. _

_Her resolve. _

_She slowly moved her hand toward her stomach and closed her eyes, focusing her magic into her hands she healed the wound, the deadly wound that had been killing her. She could have ended it there, yet she hadn't. Why? Because dying would only satisfy all who betrayed her. _

_"I won't die, not today and not tomorrow. Not until I prove those who had wronged me of my innocence!"_

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes suddenly, just as Navera was landing on soft ground just beyond the giant hole. Lucy looked down at her stomach, the wound now gone along with all her other wounds. Her strength was back as well as her determination and magic power.

She got up as Navera sat her down. "You okay?" She asked Lucy, and at her nod Navera turned to the giant hole, where the surface was still falling into the lava. "He over did it, but I suppose he's not ranked three for no reason." Navera spoke, staring at the destruction.

Lucy walked up next to her.

"He brought destruction, but we'll be the one's to deliver death." Lucy told her. Navera turned to her, "Yeah." She whispered, smiling. "We'll be the ones that will make an end to his destruction."

* * *

**Ok, no death in this chapter.**

**I decided to end it there because I'm at like 5000 words which is a lot more than what I usually write for one chapter. **

**Hope you enjoyed, I even added in a flashback in there.**

**Well, I'll update again soon probably - I hope so.**

**Sincerely,**

**The Reaping Wolf**

**P.S. Almost forgot to put in the music I was listening to while writing this chapter - **

**Epic Music Mix - Beautiful Female Vocals (2 Hours) - EpicMusicVn**

**Nightcall ft. Dreamhour - Dead V**

**There you go, and I don't own the music above or Fairy Tail.. just my OCs**


	30. Battle against the Leviathans Part XV

**Notice(1): So I've got to say I'm surprised by the amount of views I've gotten for this story. Currently I have almost 4K views from the USA, over 500 from the UK, almost 500 from Canada, over 200 from the Philippines, Australia, and Germany, over 100 from France, New Zealand, and Malaysia. I've gotten views from all over the world that is on the list, and almost 40 from Japan itself! **

**So far Emotionless has gotten me besides all those views; 248 reviews, 194 followers, and 164 followers! This story has also been added to three communities - A Classic Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Great Reads, and my own community that I recently created myself called The Shadow of Lucy Heartifilia. Anyways I'm pleased and grateful that I've been added to the classics and decided a great read! ;)**

**Now I'm gonna let y'all read - **

**...**

**R.I.P. **

**Gray Fullbuster **

**Jack Hollow**

**Lisanna Strauss**

**Erza Scarlet**

**Kagura Mikazuchi**

**Wendy Marvell**

**Alice Wonder**

**Millianna**

**Hikari Kurai**

**...**

**R.I.H. **

**Kaius Damien (5)**

**Crash Furi (9)**

**Fayt Landis (8)**

**Paranoia Lectra (7)**

**Leah Cross (6)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the music below**

* * *

_"I won't die, not today and not tomorrow. Not until I prove those who had wronged me of my innocence!" - Lucy Heartifilia, Emotionless by The Reaping Wolf_

* * *

"You think you'll be able to defeat me?" Judas asked from behind Lucy and Navera, causing them both to stiffen and turn around to see him standing a few feet away from them.

He smirked. "Just look behind you, do you really believe you can destroy someone who cause such a thing?" He mocked them.

Navera looked nervous at the question but didn't need to answer as Lucy beat her to it. "We don't need to believe to be able to defeat you. All it takes is the will and determination."

Judas smiles. "So you're saying that your testing my will and determination to destroy the both of you against your will and determination to defeat me? Neither of you could ever defeat me. I am ranked 3 in the strongest guild. A proud Leviathan of Leviathan Skull, and follower of Master Kira Tenshi." He tells them strongly.

"Master?" Lucy questions.

Judas shrugs but his eyes held a nasty glint. "Master Kira Tenshi trained me herself, since I was a young boy. So just think about what I said for a moment. She trained me in destruction magic, mind you her _weakest _magic power. Power that allows me to create this! Even if you did defeat me, you would stand no chance against her. No will and determination can defeat that."

Lucy takes a single step forward and outstretches her left arm. "Well, we'll just have to see about that won't we?"

"Roar!" Black wing slices fly from her mouth, going straight at Judas who dodged out of the way only to hear, "Sun Magic; Lance!" Navera had shouted, a lance made of the sun's burning light ran into Judas's side, forcing him to flip over, landing in a skid. But neither opponent gave him a moment to breath.

Judas's rage only grew, the darkness in his soul flaring making him stronger, but what he didn't know was that as his darkness increased and grew darker, Lucy's power increased and slowly took his own dark magic from him. A power not even Lucy herself was aware of.

"Sun Magic; Ra!" A burning sun blasted in front of the clearing, as an eagle appeared out of it. As the eagle landed the sun disappeared, but this eagle was no ordinary bird. It held the body of a male human with ancient Egyptian clothing and had an eagle's face and wings. Ra stood from his kneeling position and turned toward Judas, a staff in one hand while the other held a burning blade similar to Navera's shattered blade.

"Attack!" Navera commands the sun spirit, causing it to lunge forward at Judas, it's staff hitting the ground creating rays of light to burst from the ground and hit Judas. He let out a cry of pain before landing, "Destruction Magic; Crumble!" He yells out, his hand grabbing Ra's staff and causing it to literally crumble into ash.

Ra caws in rage and pain and slashes Judas's shoulder forcing him to back away and hold his wound. Hissing he through both hands out, "Destruction Magic; Net Force!" A visible fishing net appears in front of Judas before wrapping around Ra and slowly squeezing. Ra tried to break free but the net only tightened until soon Ra obliterated into a pile of ash.

Judas laughed in triumph, only to feel Lucy's fist connect with the back of his head. Turning around he blocked her next punch, he wing kick, and even a head butt before finally throwing her back.

"Sun Magic; Firefly!" A fly bursts from her hand, revealing itself as a cross between a light bug and a hornet, as a needle protruded from its backside. He raced toward Judas, slowly growing in size until it was literally a fire ball, made of sun and hit the ground right in front of Judas's feet.

At first nothing happened making Judas smirk, until a spark flared and finally the explosion took place knocking Judas off his feet and crashing into the ground hard.

Judas quickly got to his feet as the smoke was still clearing and grabbed Navera from her throat, moving too fast for her to have noticed him in time. Darkness had nearly encased Judas completely, his own eyes were now black as though he were becoming a demon himself.

Slowly Judas brought Navera's face right up to his own. "You know the secret behind the magic Master Kira Tenshi gave me was the risk that if I ever overused my magic ability I would become a demon, a one time deal where I would be at my strongest and most powerful, deadly state. However it would only last a limited amount of time before I would drop dead. Dark magic choses it's master, and I stole it, so soon it will steal my soul in return. So, I'm going to make sure I take out as many as you fleas as I can, and you'll be the first I'll sacrifice to Master Kira Tenshi." He brushed her cheek with his thumb and leaned in to just an inch a way from her face.

Navera could feel his own breath on his face and was frozen stiff by the dark aura surrounding him, it was overwhelming her with her own fear and enhancing it a tenfold.

Judas smirked before whispering the final spell that would end her life here and now, "Silent Death."

Navera felt as though a shinigami had reached into her chest and yanked out her very soul, she tried to scream but all that came out was silence. Judas tossed her aside as she writhed on the ground in silence before slowly losing movement. Her last words were a single name.. "Neil."

"Navera!" Lucy shouted, seeing Navera dead she felt nothing and for the first time in a long time she felt fear in her soul, fear of not being able to be saddened or angered by a comrades' and friend's death.

She turned toward Judas, who was grinning at her. Expecting her to blow, but even as Lucy willed it her emotion wouldn't spike, instead she remained numb inside.

"Beast!" Lucy calls, shadows wrapping around her arm before leaping to the ground revealing a normal sized but furious red eyed wolf made of darkness. It growled before racing toward Judas.

"Destruction Magic; Destroy!" But the attack was useless against the wolf as his hands pressed against the dark wolf. Instead of obliterating like Judas expected it turned on him and bit into his neck.

Judas writhed trying to take the wolf's mouth away from his throat but none worked.

Soon he felt his strength leave him and as he looked up he was met with Lucy's own red and green in place where the dark wolf had once been.

Lucy slowly grabbed his jaw and his neck, ignoring his blood before pulling hard and to the side, hearing a satisfying crack and Judas's limp body she let go of him and stood tall, looking down at his body.

"That's for killing my comrade." She said, before walking away from the scene, swearing that everything and everyone's deaths would not be in vain.

* * *

Deep in a forest that had not been destroyed with the various fights that had been occurring Mira walked through, in her Satan Soul form as to be prepared for any sudden attack made by an enemy. To her right walked Nelliel who she had run into half way through the sprint away from the first attack at the very beginning that Lucy had signaled. While to her left stood Niel, Navera's brother. And finally they're final traveling buddy was none other than Marine, the water user. Together they walked into one of the deepest and most wild parts of the forest.

They were in the nest of the snakes, and the person that stood before them was none other than rank 2, Rae Yasasshi.

* * *

**Ending it there, grew too tired to continue..**

**Music I listened to creating this was 2-Hours Epic Music Mix | Most Beautiful &amp; Powerful Music - Emotional Mix Vol. 2**

**Later! And I love everyone's support and reviews 3**

**Sincerely,**

**The Reaping Wolf**


	31. Battle against the Levithans Part XVI

**Notice: Strangest thing happened to me today that has been annoying me all day, someone called me a Nerd which is incredible stereotypical and cliché. I mean I was doing the freakin class work while everyone else was talking and playing around so that makes me _actually_ SMART. But seriously, don't label me. A nerd, really? I may not care for looks and be working all day in school, but that's so I have a future that COUNTS. And to _survive_, really, when I look around I see sooo many people my own age or close acting so naïve. **

**Then again, I had to grow up fast, and I'm a loner because I'm just not into people. Words though, I like to see what people are thinking, not _saying. _Humans are liars, and toss the term _friend_ carelessly around in my generation. Me, I know what reality is, and how it works. School is just a game, a very stereotypical and annoying game. In reality, you have to be smart and wise. **

**Besides, if anyone _actually did know_ me, they would know I'm very many things. **

**Labels are for those who can't handle how complex humans are, who _we_ are. Everyone is more than just one _thing_, one _word, _one_ syllable_. No one is just a skater, druggie, cheerleader, bitch, playboy, nerd, ETC. Really, people are more than just as they're seen, more than their appearance. There is and always will be an AND or a BUT with who they are. And even then, who they are and their life experience is more connections than to the human brain.. which is _a lot._**

**Example of myself: "I am quiet and intelligent, but I'm a very moody person. One minute I'll be silent and the next I'll be screaming the lyrics to a song." Basically, don't judge someone by their appearance. It takes more than a life-time to know someone, and that's before knowing yourself.**

**Anyways back to the topic, thanks for all the reviews and support, keep reading Emotionless, it's just getting good!**

**...**

**R.I.P. **

**Gray Fullbuster **

**Jack Hollow**

**Lisanna Strauss**

**Erza Scarlet**

**Kagura Mikazuchi**

**Wendy Marvell**

**Alice Wonder**

**Millianna**

**Hikari Kurai**

**Navera Narashta**

**Natsu Dragneel -_ thank you_ allanimefreak73754 _for the review ( I totally forgot to add his name)_**

**(Ah, that's a lot of dead people)**

**...**

**R.I.H. (#s are the ranks)**

**Kaius Damien (5)**

**Crash Furi (9)**

**Fayt Landis (8)**

**Paranoia Lectra (7)**

**Leah Cross (6)**

**Judas Deamon (3)**

**(As they say the hottest guys are always the bad guys!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the music below**

* * *

_Deep in a forest that had not been destroyed with the various fights that had been occurring Mira walked through, in her Satan Soul form as to be prepared for any sudden attack made by an enemy. To her right walked Nelliel who she had run into half way through the sprint away from the first attack at the very beginning that Lucy had signaled. While to her left stood Niel, Navera's brother. And finally they're final traveling buddy was none other than Marine, the water user. Together they walked into one of the deepest and most wild parts of the forest._

_They were in the nest of the snakes, and the person that stood before them was none other than rank 2, Rae Yasasshi._

* * *

"Oh look at that, we have our sssssselvesssss sssssome guessstssss." Rae hissed, looking at the four yet speaking to the snake perched on her shoulder. The snake was an odd specimen of it's species, it was roughly larger than Rae in size wrapped around her shoulder, back, and side for a good grip. It's eyes were bright gold like Rae's right eye. It's scales were bright and shinny despite the dark terrain and shadowed light reflecting off it's silver - appearing almost as steel - scales. Large six inch fangs protruded past it's lips, it's eyes slanted while a crimson tongue tasted the air, excited by the nervousness against its opponents.

The snake looked up at Rae, and gently brushed it's face against her cheek before lowering it's head before hissing out, "Thatsssss gooooood."

Marine almost jumped out of her socks from the snake's ability to speak. Watching as Rae smoothed her hand over the snake in a petting manner. "Yessssss, it will be funnnnn." Rae replied, grinning a fangy grin. Her own fangs dripping in orange rain. The snake followed the action by baring its fangs revealing the purple thick venom dripping off and unto her tongue, disintegrating almost immediately.

"What's our first move?" Neil asked his teammates. Marine didn't reply, only stared at the teenager in front of her, the strongest member of Leviathan after Kira. Nelliel served no answer, her eyes never leaving Rae or the snake's, but not directly looking in their eyes either.

"Wait for them to attack first, or we'll be at a disadvantage." Mira whispered, but had a suspicion that Rae and the snake can hear every word their speaking.

Without a doubt.

Niel nodded in reply. "And don't look in her eyes, I have a bad feeling of them." Nelliel responded as the latter.

Marine slightly nodded as well, getting into a fighting stance. Drawing her bow from her back along with a fine arrow before readying her bow for aim. The other three merely got into a combat hand to hand stance, each a style of their own.

"You'll be dead by nightfall." Spoke Rae, and then the battle begun.

* * *

Kira stood at the peak of the cliff from the forest she has made as her guild's home, watching over the countless trees in her eyes she breaths in deeply, smiling at the scent of the blood of the deceased. Her plan was almost complete, the weaklings of her enemies were dead, with some of the strongest yet weak hearted. Only the strongest, demonic, and less emotional remained, and they were soon to be defeated. She knew.

Though her guild mates were also killed along with the enemies she was not upset or even a bit remorse by the death of them. In fact, it only pleased her knowing her plan was going faster than she expected. The foolish legal guilds believing that killing the Leviathans were helping them, but that is not what was occurring. In fact, it only made it worse for themselves, but rather fortunate for her.

She could handle a dozen or so wizards, but a whole army would force her to become serious, this was the reason why she created a false threat note against the council of wizards. Legal wizards that is, like a government of sorts. All bitches and jokes. Saints they're called, pathetic. Scared more for their fancy structures and gold rather then their own people, instead of asking for an army against her and the Leviathans, they seek an army to protect themselves.

It is because of their foolish decision that the world will end, they wanted balance yet will be the ones that destroy everything and all balance because of they're cowardice and greed. Kira smirked at the image in her head of the 'Saints' shivering on the ground in a pool of their own blood.

She huffed out a breath, crossing her arms and looking up into the sky. Soon the sky, the sea, and the land will all be dyed in black, white, and red. Black for the ashes, white for the skeletons, and red for all the blood. Though her plan was not easy and actually very complex, she would do everything in her strength and power to make her dream a reality.

Isn't that what children are always taught. To make their dreams come a reality? Except they're lying, they keep children's dreams limited, because when you dream a dream like hers, you're seen mental. However Kira won't falter in her goals, her dreams, her reality.

The world would be hers, and even Acnologia would be bowing to her feet.

She will be unstoppable!

An agonizing roar broke her from her thoughts, gazing up into the sky her eyes found a large black figure flying toward her. Once close enough it was revealed as a dragon with black scales and green eyes. The dragon roared a hurricane shattering roar of rage, it's wings holding it before Kira. Utterly and completely pissed.

The dragon was none other than Lyssa.

And she wanted revenge!

* * *

_Twenty minutes before then..._

Kai stumbled through the forest, his wounds aching but even as his body protested against the movement his will continued to walk. Ignoring the pain, and following his hate and rage, seeking out Kira. Gray was dead because of the Leviathans, and he would take the leader out to end the whole thing, that way no one else would have to die.

"Kai?" Lyon's voice called out, making him stop and turn seeing Lyon approaching him, looking worse for wear but otherwise fine.

"Hey." Kai's voice was dead, which did not go unnoticed by Lyon now knowing her was walking on icy waters now.

"Get out of my way Lyon!" Kai barked back, shadows darkening his face. Lyon quickly raised his hands in defense. "Hey man, I'm not meaning to stand in your way. 'Just can't find anyone else." Lyon told him, which didn't worsen Kai's mood, didn't help either though.

"That's because they're dead." Kai's voice held rage in it, but his body movement was dead like his eyes. Lyon froze, and hesitantly asked, "Gray?"

Kai closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fists, the answer all Lyon needed to understand. To know. "No." Kai growled out. Lyon didn't say anything, but frost did build up in his hands, cloaking it in ice.

"Damn it!" Lyon shouted, throwing his fist to the side allowing the ice to shoot of his fist like a bullet and explode into a tree, puncturing it in ice.

Kai opened his eyes to see Lyon's eyes shinning with tears. Lyon and Gray were like brothers, and to find out that one was dead, killed by the enemy and never to be seen alive again.. broke a part of Lyon. Memories of their childhood flashed in Lyon's mind when he and his brother learned Ice-Make Magic with Ur.

A real man isn't ashamed of his tears when a nakama dies after all.

Kai grabbed Lyon's collar and yanked him forward so that they were eye to eye. "They'll pay for it though! We'll be sure to have Gray's death not be in vain, or anyone else's!" Kai shouted, his voice hard with determination.

Lyon's tears slowly faded away, and were replaced with steel of determination. "You're right."_ Brother, your death will not be without reason, your death will not be in vain! _

A roar sounded above the two causing both their heads to look up, only to see a huge black creature a few miles ahead of them begin to land, it wasn't until the creature was right in front of the two for them to realize what it was.

In front of them stood a black dragon, it's slitted eyes glowing emerald green.

Kai's eyes widened in shock while Lyon froze up. Kai stumbled forward toward the dragon, ignoring Lyon's call to stay back. Slowly he trudged toward the strange dragon, who in return lowered its head to be at his height, its eyes meeting Kai who was just feet from her now.

The dragon blew out a breath through its nose causing Kai's hair to swing backwards, and him to stumble slightly before he was right in front of the dragons snout. Slowly he reached up his left hand until it was right in front of the dragon's forehead, but between the eyes.

Glowing emerald eyes closed and leaned into his hand making Kai smile softly and whisper out a name. "Lys."

Said dragon Lys opened her eyes and slowly pulled away from Kai whose face twisted in confusion. Lys merely huffed and turned showing she was allowing access to Kai to ride on her back.

Kai turned back to Lyon who was just staring blankly at the sight, utterly and completely baffled by it all. "Come on, it's Lys. She's no threat." Kai's response was met with a gently nudge to his head made by Lys, who both rolled their eyes by the action. "Right Lys?" Kai asked his transformed teammate, who merely nodded and ruffled her wings forward a bit waiting impatiently.

Kai smirked, his mood lifted by seeing his teammate and ran up Lys's wings and unto her back. Holding on to her horns for support as he sits on her back.

"If I die..." Lyon muttered out before running toward Lys as well, and climbing unto her back, sitting a little further back from Kai but still safe from falling off.

Lys turned her head back, looking at the two and literally smirked revealing her twin fangs. Very long and deadly fangs. "I'm gonna die..." Lyon whispered, but was smiling at Lys's rolling eyes from his comment. Lys turned around so her head was facing forward once more.

"Where are we going?" Lyon asked.

"Wherever she will lead us, Lys wants revenge as well." Kai replied, and as her name was said, Lys opened her wings up.

Lys lifted her front legs before bringing her wings down lifting herself slowly into the hair with each flap until they were soon reaching the clouds. Lys let out a mighty roar that seemingly echoed across Fiore before flying forward, toward the one they would defeat.

Swearing on their lives they would do anything and everything to make sure their teammates deaths would never be in vain.

* * *

_Back with the snakes..._

"You'll be dead by nightfall." As her words were heard thousands of snakes surrounding the nest suddenly flew forward, their colored scales obscuring Rae and the silver snake's view, while the snakes rushed at them.

"Kami, I hate snakes!" Marine yelled, knowing using a bow against the amount of snakes was suicide so she quickly sheathed it and began using her magic.

"One Thousand Water Moccasins!" She shouts, the Moccasin snakes appearing in the air made of purely water. They launched at the hoard of snakes coming at them, each of her water snakes wrapping themselves securely around a snake and sinking their fangs into the snakes killing them.

Niel immediately pressed his hands on the ground and shouted, "Matter-Make; Hawks!" Hundreds of wooden structures resembling hawks formed from the ground, each a statue. "Hawks, Animate!" He shouted, pouring his magic into the ground, his glowing golden-white magic seeping through the ground like veins and into the wooden hawk statues.

Color went into the hawks slowly until finally reaching their eyes, activating all into the land of the living. The hawks launched themselves into the air and flew forward. Hundreds of claws, and beaks tearing into the snakes.

While with Mira, she was charging into the hoard of thousands and thousands of snakes, crushing and ripping them with her claws. Any venom that entered her system had no affect on her, causing her to be practically invincible against the snakes.

"Demonic Form; Reptilian!" Nelliel called out, a black cloak made of her aura wrapped around her like a curtain before disappearing, revealing a very transformed Nelliel.

Green and blue scales cover her body, serving as a second or third layer of skin. Her eyes turn a reptilian gold, and her teeth sharpened like daggers. A long green tail slithers behind her, serving as a weapon of sorts where spikes protruded from the back similar to a dragon's tail. Her nails become long and claws-like.

Three of her main senses enhanced, her hearing, sight, and smell. Her tongue slipped from her mouth to feel the air, revealing a slitted red skinny and long tongue.

Eyes filled with determination Nelliel charged forward, her claws skinning through the snakes, while her tail killed any that tried to take her down by her blind spots.

Ten minutes later all the snakes were dead, a pile of their bodies in front of the four as proof. Nelliel breathed out a sigh, but kept herself alert as her enhanced eyes searched for the main enemy.

A snap and a hiss caused her to turn and see the silver snake wrapping around her leg. She tried to move but found herself unable and could only watch as the snake slimmed up her leg, its eye locked on Nelliel's. Soon the snake's body was completely wrapped around Nelliel's body into a hold, tightening especially around her ribcage suffering her breathing.

The snake then opened it's mouth and went in for the kill.

_"Nelliel!"_

* * *

Nelliel's head snapped up to find her three teammates surrounded around her, with her on the ground. "What the hell just happened to me?" She asked no one in particular.

"You collapsed." Niel answered, his eyes looking at her own in worry.

"What caused it though?" Marine asked.

Mira looked at Nelliel closely, seeing her skin shine in sweat meaning she was in an illusion of sorts. "What did you see?" She asked softly, but serious.

Nelliel took a breath and slowly got to her feet with the help of Niel.

"That snake. The silver one that is, it was about to kill me." Nelliel answered.

"There was no snake though." Marine said.

"It was an illusion." Niel said, nodding in understanding.

"Oh." Marine replied.

"I saw its eyes before the illusion, that's what must've triggered it." Nelliel said suddenly, after finding herself no longer in her demonic form. "The illusion takes away your focus on reality, and some of your magic. Probably what the snake feeds on. Leaving you powerless."

Mira nodded. "Well, now we know not to look in either of their eyes." She told them.

"How do we fight if we can't look at them?" Marine asked.

"You can look at them, just anywhere except their eyes." Nelliel answered her.

"This really is going to be difficult isn't it?" Marine asked, already knowing the answer.

However before her teammates could reply a different voice beat them to it.

Rae materialized right in front of Marine, looking right into her eyes while smirking. "More than you could ever realizzzze, you sssssssssee?!" Rae grabbed Marine's throat in a hold before leaping into the air, disappearing into the trees.

_"MARINE!"_

* * *

**There we go, that makes 3000 words. If anyone wonders why I don't usual make them longer, that it is because my computer gets slow at 2500 for some reason when typing and sometimes freezes up. **

**Anyways hope you liked this chapter, it took longer than I expected but easier than I thought it'd be. **

**Support &amp; Reviews are appreciated.**

**Later readers!**


	32. Battle against the Leviathans Part XVII

**Notice: I am extremely exhausted right now, sore too, and I want nothing more than to lie down and sleep. Unfortunately for me and fortunate for you I can't do that because I have to get back on my sleep schedule. I'm on like my 5th cup of instant coffee right now since the maker is broken :(**

**Anyways I believe the reason I've been having slow writes on this story for the last few chapters is because I've been worried I would forget what I've thought for the story. Don't worry though, I've written it all down so I should be back on top speed now. **

**Updates will be once or twice a week because I'm really busy at this time of year, and there should be little to no hesitation from here on out for hopefully the next dozen or so chapters :)**

**Notice(2): It is rather hard typing this out. Every time I get an idea my annoying older (childish) brother screams the F-bomb as high as he can. I swear if I go deaf because of him in my 20s, I'll beat him to a pulp. I dislike American "football" It's what he get's for cheering on the Cowboys. Previous Americans are a bit stupid from history, I mean soccer should be called football since it makes more sense. Football should be called something else, but hey, what can we do?**

**...**

**R.I.P. **

**Gray Fullbuster **

**Jack Hollow**

**Lisanna Strauss**

**Erza Scarlet**

**Kagura Mikazuchi**

**Wendy Marvell**

**Alice Wonder**

**Millianna**

**Hikari Kurai**

**Navera Narashta**

**Natsu Dragneel **

**...**

**R.I.H. **

**Kaius Damien **

**Crash Furi **

**Fayt Landis **

**Paranoia Lectra **

**Leah Cross **

**Judas Deamon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the music below**

* * *

_"How do we fight if we can't look at them?" Marine asked._

_"You can look at them, just anywhere except their eyes." Nelliel answered her._

_"This really is going to be difficult isn't it?" Marine asked, already knowing the answer._

_However before her teammates could reply a different voice beat them to it._

_Rae materialized right in front of Marine, looking right into her eyes while smirking. "More than you could ever realizzzze, you sssssssssee?!" Rae grabbed Marine's throat in a hold before leaping into the air, disappearing into the trees._

_"MARINE!"_

* * *

Rae leapt to the highest trees, standing 60 feet to the ground with Marine in her grasp. Marine's face was slowly turning blue, her hands clawing at Rae's but her grip was to tight.

Rae's hand slowly withdrew a dagger from her hip, appearing as though the blade once belonged to a Sabertooth, or a very large snake.

Without hesitation she plunged it into Marine's chest, the end going out the other side.

She frowned seeing no reaction or even a trace of blood from the blow, looking up she was met with Marine's gin. "Oh, by the way. I can make my water become water. Just a heads-up there Rae." She said before throwing a water punch at Rae, sending her back seven feet when it came in contact with her chest.

Marine heard Rae hiss before the Leviathan strikes at her again, but was blocked by Marine's now drawn bow. "Not happening snake-whore!" Marine shouts, before kicking Rae back with a sharp water blow to the stomach.

"Water Nebula!" Two columns of water formed and began to rotate around each other and form a helix before going in a forward attack just barely missing Rae. The helix explodes into a tree, water raining down from the leaves and oak of the tree while the tree that was hit had a large hole through the center of it.

"It take more than that to take me down, girl!" Rae yells, her fingers forming a hand sign before her golden eye glows. "Snake Eye: Awake!" Beneath Rae's eye patch a purple light glows, and when Rae tore it off it revealed a completely black eye, the pupil slitted black while white vertexes swirled around inside the iris.

Marine felt fear grown inside her at the mere sight of the unhuman eye. Not that her other was very human either, but this was almost demonic feeling.

Slowly Rae's body began to transform, purple scales covering over her skin, her hair becoming longer and messier. Her spine bended and stretched to become more flexible while her voice sharpened and pointed as though her head had shaped to be a snake.

She hissed at Rae before running at Marine, who barely had enough time to lift her bow to block the attack from the speed of her blow, but even then the force was strong enough to knock her off her feet and fall from the tree.

After about 20 feet of falling Marine forms water ropes and swings them around a trees branch keeping her from falling to her death any longer.

Huffing out a breath she pulls herself up on the branch and notches back an arrow, keeping a steady eye out for the snake-girl.

"Water Arrows." Marine whispers, turning her wooden arrows into water, but still keeping it's shape and color.

Golden and Black eyes flash through her vision causing her to let the arrow lose, watching it soar through the air and disappear through the trees.

A screech echoes through the forest a moment later, before silence.

Marine realizes what she just did and curses, "Fuck." Before feeling something drip unto her check four or five times. Looking up she was met with the sight of a decaying body.

So Marine did what almost anyone else would do in her situation, she screamed.

* * *

_Back with the others in the Snake Nest after Marine was taken..._

"MARINE!" Niel shouted again, searching for where she may have gone. "Marine, damnit! Answer me!" Niel shouted again, his eyes in the trees.

"Niel!" Nelliel's shout right next to his ear made him jump and glare at her. "We have to find her!" He shouted at her. "No, we can't. Wherever Rae had taken her it is clear she didn't want to be followed, covering her tracks completely," Nelliel tells him. When he was about to ague Mira stepped in as well.

"She's right, we still have an enemy to defeat here as well."

Niel looked down. "Fine." He grounded out, before stepping away.

However before Niel could even react the silver cobra appeared above him, taking its tail and wrapping it around his torso before literally throwing him backwards, seven feet away.

"Shit!" Niel curses picking himself up, before putting his right hand on a tree and his left on the ground before calling, "Matter-Make; Tigers! Animate!" Wooden and earth-made tigers formed from the ground and the tree before color was added to them and they became real, rushing at the silver cobra roaring.

Unbelievably skilled the snake dodges every claw, every jaw of the attacking tigers. Wrapping it's tail around each one and crushing them to dust or using it's venom from every bite to kill the beasts.

A whistle sounds amongst all the ruckus that no one pays attention too, but one creature did hear it and soon revealed itself to Nelliel. It was her bat, that she had brought in when they were introducing themselves before. The said bat landed on her arm before glowing grey transforming into a black hilted, shinning silver blade.

Gripping it with her right hand she rushes forward with determination to split the cobra in half, but at every swing the snake managed to dodge just at the last second.

"Block it from all angles so it can't dodge!" Mira shouts over to them, while trying to hit the snake with Demon Blasts. Slowly but surely they were able to corner the snake from all sides. Neil at the tail while Mira had the right side and Nelliel had the front and left.

"Now!" Mira shouted, dark energy forming into a ball in front of her.

Nelliel raised her blade high for a finishing blow while Niel created an executioner's axe in his hands made of a boulder.

Together as Nelliel and Niel literally threw their weapons at the snake as to not get caught into Mira's Soul Extinction when she let the beam of destruction toward the snake.

When Mira's attack hit all three were pushed backwards from the sheer force of the attack. By the time they were back on their feet all that was left of where the snake once stood was destroyed land and their two swords embedded into the tree far away from it.

Niel sighed in relief while Mira and Nelliel relaxed.

Their victory was short lived however when the next thing Niel knew there was a huge fang sticking out of his chest. In shock he could only stare as his own blood dripped from the fang. Last thing he heard was chuckling before his vision went black and he fell forward, falling into the endless depths.

Rae smirked at her red fang that was now coated in the boy's blood. Mira and Nelliel stared horrified at her and the death of their teammate who was only just alive mere seconds ago cheering for their victory.

Rae flicked the blood from the blade causing blood rain to sprinkle on the ground before sheathing it, her smirk still present before slowly turning to a grin.

"Didn't anyone tell you to never turn your back on your enemy?" Rae tells them, rather than asks. She fully grinned seeing their confused but still scared expressions.

"'Cause it take more than that to kill me." A voice sounded behind the dup causing them to turn around seeing Kuchiku behind them.

_"When did she get here?" _Both Mira and Nelliel thought together.

"You turned your back on your enemy again, shame, but I won't let you go this time." Rae says behind them, and immediately charges from behind with her silver and fang blades raised for attack.

Mira just barely blocked both attacks made by Rae in time and engaged in battle together in a sword vs claw fight. Mira too close to use a long range shot which was basically all her spells.

Nelliel however was not so much on time to see Kuchiku slam a foot into her gut sending her skidding back but still on her feet.

"Oh right, you don't recognize me in this form.. I'm the cobra you thought you defeated." Kuchiku tells her, throwing a fist at a surprised Nelliel who just barely blocks it.

Mira however got lucky, landing a hard kick to Rae's side sending her flying back, slamming into the back of a tree.

"Darkness Stream!" Mira shouts, multiple tendrils of darkness lashing out from her palm and enveloping Rae's form, before exploding.

Mira slowly approached Rae's wounded form that was smirking up at her despite her serious wounds.

"Why do you smile?" Mira asked her, only to watch Rae's eyes lift to hers holding mischief and amusement.

"Because you really think I'm so easy to defeat, when in truth I'm not really here." Rae tells her confusing her immensely, however before Mira could ask Rae's body exploded revealing a mass of snakes that quickly slithered away out of sight.

Realization hit Mira like a hammer, Rae wasn't there with them at all, the entire time she was fighting a fake. A copy or Rae.

This also meant that she was wide open.

Mira barely dodged an enormous wave of poison. The rest she could only breathe in but immediately after she felt like something was stabbing her from the inside causing her to stumble forward, now at the mercy of Kuchiku, who stood over her while Nelliel tried to unhinge herself from the sword that has her pinned to the ground, only able to watch as Kuchiku approaches Nelliel.

"I knew I was right about you, immune to poison. That's why Rae and I created this poison, so that even those immune off all others would not be able to fight this poison off." Kuchiku told her, enjoying Mira's fearful expression.

"That's right, you're going to die here, and like Rae said, by Nightfall."

* * *

_With Marine and Rae..._

Marine felt something smooth and sharp slide against her neck, and then all she felt was pain. Her vision dyed red and the decaying body in front of her began to blur through her eyes before fading out from existence.

Marine found herself laying on her back on a branch, her throat filling in what she could only guess blood.

"Damn, illusion." Marine choked out, before turning on her side to vomit a stomach full of blood out of her throat.

A laugh sounded in front of her, and soon enough Rae was standing over her, a long silver blade held in her right hand while the fang was gripped tightly in her left. Her two unhuman eyes staring down at her.

"You're strong, just not strong enough against me." Rae told her before lifting the blade up, right above her chest.

"So long, little mermaid." She told her before bringing the blade down and piercing it though her chest and through her heart.

Marine's body writhes beneath the blade, darkness shadowing her eyes while she blindly grasps the blade with her bloody hands before they fall to the ground next to her where blood pours around her.

Rae slides her blade out of the girl before kicking her body off the branch, watching for a moment as she falls before turning around, sheathing her blade behind her back and jumping down from the tree to find her next opponent.

Marine watched through her closing eyes as she fell, watching colors of the forest blur before her as she fell.

"Damnit, I wasn't strong enough." She growls at herself. Looking to the side she sees Rae's blurring figure leap down from the trees.

Marine was almost dead, she should've already been dead but her will was forcing out her last strength.

"Just one last time.." Marine whispers, throwing her hands out and closing her eyes, focusing on the water around her. In the air, the earth, the rivers, the trees and the plants. Everything but the water in her own body.

Water slowly flows away from their host, the trees dying, the plants slumping and falling, clouds disappearing from the sky, river lowering a foot as their water is called to Marine.

4o feet until impact.

A huge ball of water appeared before Marine, above her. She glanced to her right seeing Rae once more, and with her last strength and power she gasps out, "Water Absorption; Tsunami!"

The huge mass of spiraling water turned and expanded into a wall before rushing forward like a tsunami at Rae who only had time to look back before the humongous wave hit her full force and she was sent flying the rest of the way to the ground.

Marine's sight finally clouded into darkness and she felt herself falling into an endless tunnel. Her soul dies out from her body leaving her body just a corps as it continues to fall.

25 feet until impact.

Marine's body catches into a nest of vines, wrapping around her arms and her neck. Breaking it from an already dead body, and holding her still instead of becoming road kill splat on the ground.

She was still dead though.

Her soul already gone from a painful death..

Her death however was not indeed in vain.

* * *

**Alright, I decided to end it there. This battle is taking longer than I expected but guess what readers? We're almost to the final fight! Against Leviathan Skull that is, not of the entire story of course :3**

**See you readers next chapter!**

**Oh, but one more thing -**

**Me: Snow white has been mad at me for a while :P**

**Lyon: Hey! Do I look like a princess to you?**

**Me: *looks at nails* Do you really want me to answer that?**

**Lyon: *Grumbles to himself***

**Me: Ok, the readers are a bit lost**

**Lyon: Of course they are, you left me out!**

**Me: I did not**

**Lyon: Yeah you did! I heard you say it!**

**Me: Fine, so what? At least I put you in at the last minute**

**Lyon: ...**

**Me: You know if you continue to annoy me I'll write yourself falling off Lys and dying an ugly death**

**Lyon: ... Satan!**

**Me: Yea, yea, I get that all the time**

**Lyon: I wonder why? (sarcasm)**

**Me: You just signed your death certificate**

**Lyon: Noooooooo! I take it back I don't want to fall off a dragon!  
**

**Lys: Ugh hem, you know I'm up to the decision right?**

**Lyon: Ha!**

**Lys: I wasn't referring to her, Lyon...**

**Lyon: Oh... crap**


	33. Battle against the Leviathans Part XVIII

**Notice: Funny thing, after I posted the last chapter I noticed that someone stopped following me and that three people un-favorite-d XD**

**But that's alright, it may be incredibly tragic now (by the way I changed the genre from horror/adventure to tragedy/adventure) but it's gonna get extremely exciting soon. Believe me I'm not the hugest fan of killing of all these characters, but you'll see why it's happening soon enough, and trust me you'll love it. **

**Hopefully...**

**By the way, I'm looking for staff to help me out with my community, The Shadow of Lucy Heartifilia. I created this after I read so many stories and I can't remember which ones they were and I really don't have the time to go back and read them all. So yea, looking for help. People that can find well written stories that fit my community's interest. **

**Notice(2): The next sentence after this may sound a little cruel but its so funny to just imagine this person's reaction with what I plan to do with this story. To: OtakuLover43, I read all those reviews and by the second one I was laughing my head of and as I continued to read them I was crying from the sheer words. Crying because I was laughing just so damn hard. Thanks for the last comment too, thought Marine was badass pulling that off as well. Stay with this story, more thrills are coming your way!**

**Notice(3): I had this stupid skateboard accident that came out of nowhere, absolutely nowhere and because of that I landed on my hands which I NEVER do and got a pretty bad cut down my elbow. My right palm was practically skinned and my left has a big gash down from the thumb to my wrist. It hurt so bad last night, I was like damn will I be able to write?**

**I am though, it's just going to be slowly to type is all. My hands don't hurt much, though I'm really not looking forward to cleaning them later today. Well, enough about my pain. Here's the next chapter of Emotionless, which I gotta say is pretty damn good. **

**Also check out my bio, I've been getting a lot of votes for my next story that I'll begin after this and I am constantly updating the millions of story ideas in my head. The newest one up there is also a Fairy tail fanfiction called Titania. The summary is up there for those that wanna check it out, if the title isn't obvious enough the main character is Erza. **

**There are many categories of stories I have up there. Percy Jackson &amp; The Olympians, Fairy Tail, Naruto, etc. Some of them would be considered crossovers but the thing is they aren't actually in the fanfiction category so it's not like I can do anything about it, but with others I just got the idea from it that's why I always put blahblahblah inspired by blahblahblah. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, just my OCs, the other OCs belong to those I listed their names by in the introduction chapters.**

**...**

**R.I.P. **

**Gray Fullbuster **

**Jack Hollow**

**Lisanna Strauss**

**Erza Scarlet**

**Kagura Mikazuchi**

**Wendy Marvell**

**Alice Wonder**

**Millianna**

**Hibiki Lates _(Thank you FairyTail555 for telling me that! Once their dead, I kind of just forget XD )_**

**Hikari Kurai**

**Navera Narashta**

**Natsu Dragneel **

**Marine Lorem**

**Niel Narashta**

**...**

**R.I.H. **

**Kaius Damien **

**Crash Furi **

**Fayt Landis **

**Paranoia Lectra **

**Leah Cross **

**Judas Deamon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the music I am writing here that I listened too... Hoobastank: Fight or Flight album and Thousand Foot Krutch: The End is Where We Begin.**

* * *

The tiny hairs on Nelliel's neck tingled as the breeze brushed her hair behind her, giving clear feeling to the cool blade barely touching her neck. The air was silent as the wind, everything had gone quiet around the three as Mira kneeled before Kuchiku as the poison coursed within her, slowly dissolving her insides. She could do nothing more but await the death Kuchiku would give Nelliel as a swish-full beheading.

Nelliel struggled against the sword that buried through both her hands into the ground, but the movement was useless. She felt fear build up inside of her, not ready to die. Especially to a death of beheading. She continued to struggle, even as she felt Kuchiku remove the blade from her neck and lifted it up high, ready for the final strike against her neck.

As for Mira, she could barely handle the sight. Trying with all her strength to lift herself but in every centimeter of movement a barrel of pain would wash over her, spiking from her insides. She could feel the poison slowly approaching her heart, taking out the minor organs before slowly heading upwards.

She knew it would kill her, but she preferred it'd be after she saved her comrade from a crude death. Mira lifted one foot up, pushing with her muscles to lift her up, grinding her teeth down hard as the pain almost became overwhelming, black spots and dizziness taking over her vision.

Yet still she fought to stand, bringing her other foot up to keep her standing, even as she felt she would vomit her insides and a gallon of blood by the simple movement. Never before had she felt something so painful, never before had she felt the affects of poison, especially one as deadly to surpass poison resistance.

By the time she was on her feet, she could only watch as Kuchiku pulled her blade back just a little further, staring as her shoulder and arm muscles twisted as the blade was pulled back as far as it could. She could only get one step forward before Kuchiku brought the blade down, causing Mira to erupt a scream from her throat while watching Kuchiku bring the blade down.

It all happened in slow motion to her, the blade gliding through the air toward Nelliel's bare neck as she was pinned to the ground, her eyes shut closed with two rows of tear tracks down her face, and the bloodthirsty look on Kuchiku face. Then came the roar of water, a wave approaching the two full force and Mira could only stare at the sight before she registered exactly what was occurring.

Forcing the pain back with all her might she lunged forward, unravelling her wings and jetting out forward, and grabbing Nelliel up by under her arms. Mira was forced to barrel through the waves, using all her strength and the endless tanks of pain and water banging against her until she was free.

Bursting from the water like a spinning whirlpool she flopped on to a tree branch, setting Nelliel down along with herself and watched along with Nelliel as Kuchiku tried to evade the random wave, only to get swallowed up by it as well, and washed away like a leaf in a current.

Nelliel sighed in relief and sagged against the thick branch that supported her body and Mira's, sagging her shoulders and ignoring the burning pain from her hands that had been torn through bone when Mira pulled her free from her approaching death and the barreling wave.

She preferred it this way rather than losing her head though. Looking over at Mira she saw her breathing out what appeared to be dark purple fog, her eyes getting something similar to red-eye, while her body shook.

Mira could feel the poison reaching her heart, she could feel it actually grazing the edges of her heart and slowly begin to eat away the veins that kept the blood going into the heart. She was about to die, if the poison continued like it was, and it would be an easy death.

She felt her body freeze over, yet inside it felt like a furnace was slowly melting what remained of her insides. Black spots began to dot her vision further and she felt ability to breathe in oxygen wobble uncontrollably. She watched as her finger nails began to shade over blue and a migraine build in her head like someone was constantly banging her head against a metal wall, and from her lack of sense and control maybe someone was.

Soon her shaking got worse into a seizure, she felt herself roll over to her side and throw her head forward as she vomited her blood out along with the dark purple liquid of the poison. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her magic slowly began to deplete.

The poison was taking it's toll on her body. Her heart a quarter away of being eaten by the poison.

"Mira!" Nelliel shouted, rolling over to Mira and holding her head in an angle that would prevent her from choking on her vomit, which flood like a river out of her mouth and splattered against the florets floor that was now soaked from the random wave.

"Mira!" Nelliel called again, praying she would show some kind of response from her comrade.

As soon as she was about to call out her name again Mira suddenly went still, and the endless flow of poisonous vomit and blood stopped as well.

"Mira..." Nelliel called, but not as a shout as she shook the shoulders off Mira who showed no response. Pushing away her panic she pressed two fingers against Mira's wrist and put her other available hand slightly over Mira's nose to check for pulse and breathing.

She waited, and waited, and waited.

But there was no response from Mira or her body.

Until suddenly she felt a slight pulse and Mira's head suddenly snapped up, her mouth opening and sucking in a large breath as her eyes fluttered open. She breathed out, and in one more time before speaking to Nelliel.

"The... only way... to defeat the poison... is to hit it with it's own venom..." Mira rasped out before her body went slack and her eyes went back into the back of her head.

"Mira!" Nelliel called but got no physical response from her, but she did get a faint pulse and shallow breath from Mira. She was still alive, but the poison/venom had stopped her heart once, and it could do it again. There was a good chance the next time her heart stopped, it wouldn't beat again, and Mira would be gone from the living for good.

Nelliel refused to allow it to happen. Taking in Mira's sentence and thinking hard on it she pondered on what she meant when she said to defeat the poison it had to be hit by it's own venom.

Mira breathed in the poison that must have been created and formed from Kuchiku's own venom. Which meant the only way to defeat the poison and save Mira's life would be to get the venom... from Kuchiku's fangs.

Determine pulsed through her and her magic, she stood and ripped off the cloth on her gauntlets and quickly and securely wrapped them around her wounded and profusely bleeding hands tightly, for now stopping the blood flow.

Closing her eyes she focused on her quickest and most efficient demonic form for the task to retrieve one of Kuchiku's fangs, before allowing the black curtain to envelope her.

Right as the black curtain began to disappear she barreled forward toward the ground, hitting the ground with such great force the ground was pushed forward creating a crater around her, dust flying into the air while mud sprayed forward over Kuchiku's form as she had been trying to pick herself up only for the mud to be splashed unto her face.

Before Kuchiku could even move she felt pressure against her chest that was none other than Nelliel's foot stomped on her chest, holding her from getting up.

When the dust cleared all Kuchiku could see at first was a dark figure standing before, blinking her eyes to clear the blood, she then reopened them to be met with a frightening sight.

Before her was Nelliel transformed into a fallen angel.

Her previous black eyes had now been dyed crimson red, her extravagant red dress had been replaced by a solid black hooded robe while above her head floated a cracked halo, the expected white glow an actual dull grey. Her tan skin had paled astronomically but the most frightening transformed part of her were the added wings that glided toward the sky with a second pair of wings directing toward the ground to keep her balance.

An elegant black sharpened bow was sheathed behind her along with a quiver of arrows while twin black swords were strapped on both sides of her waist, the hilts dyed red.

Basically, she looked like a pissed of she-devil angel. Scarier than Mira in her demonic form, but even with the threatening aura that pulsed within the air Kuchiku showed no fault and instead bared her fangs at Nelliel.

"Bitch, I'll be taking those fangs from ya!" Nelliel spoke in raised volume leaning over Kuchiku, her foot pressing harder into Kuchiku's ribcage deliberately as she reached toward her jaw, forcing it open and grabbing her left fang, her gloves protecting her from the venom. Slowly she began to pull the tooth toward her, enjoying Kuchiku's wince of pain as her fang was slowly being torn from her mouth.

It was by this time she was struggling and hissing even with Nelliel's hand in her mouth, but Nelliel's strength was not to be underestimated in, as a moment layer and a loud tear the fang was ripped free from Kuchiku's mouth whom in return let out a cry of pain and anguish, shoving Nelliel off of her and holding her mouth as blood leaked from where her fang had once been.

Loosing a fang was absolutely harmful to a snake, especially for someone who relied on it as their weapon. Letting out a ear-shrilling scream she blasted forward and transformed her body from the hip down into her silver snake form and wrapped her long tail around Nelliel's body before literally lifting her up and throwing her over herself, landing on her side behind Kuchiku, the fang just barely out of her grasp in front of her.

Kuchiku transformed her tail back to human legs and went to lunge at the fang only to have Nelliel's heel shoved into her throat causing her to jump backward, and in the process kicking the fang further away from the both of them.

Holding her neck and sucking in a breath Kuchiku sprinted forward just as Nelliel had gotten up, and was now ahead of her, closer to her fang.

A shadow casted over her though, and looking up she could only stare as Nelliel flew over her, her black wings gliding beautifully and majestically in the air before Kuchiku snapped out of her trance and leapt into the air, transforming her hip and down back snake, and just barely snagging her tail around Nelliel's right ankle, and swinging her hard to the left shoving her into a tree.

Unwrapping her tail from her, she transformed back before leaping forward towards the fang, just a foot away from it before she literally felt an arrow graze by her, narrowly slicing the edge of her jaw in the process, causing her to loose direction of the fang for just a moment.

That moment though was enough for Kuchiku to feel an uppercut to her jaw, another side-swing to her right cheek, and a final hard kick to her ribcage sending her flying backwards from the force. By the time she had landed and was able to look up she was met watching Nelliel bend over to pick up the purple and red fang that belonged to **_her_** before straitening herself and looking directly into Kuchiku's eyes. Smirking while her eyes held a look of triumph before she disappeared.

Kuchiku was about ready to lose it and lunge forward recklessly when she felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder. Looking back she was met with the familiar strange eyes.

Letting out a breathe of relief and a small smile she spoke to the owner of the hand and said, "Good to see your back. Rae."

* * *

Nelliel softly landed on the tree branch that Mira still laid on, and folded her wings back gently before quickly kneeling next to Mira.

Bringing a hand to her neck to feel for a pulse she was met with cold skin and an empty pulse. Praying to Kami she wasn't to late she slightly parted Mira's lips and held the bloody venom cloaked fang three inches above Mira's mouth and waited for the liquid to drop off the fang and into Mira's mouth.

Seven drops later Nelliel pulled the fang away and tapped Mira's throat with just enough pressure to allow the venom to slide down her throat before pulling her hand away and sheathing the fang in her robe's pocket for safe keeping just in case.

Nelliel slowly stood back up and waited for Mira to wake up, but after what seemed like minutes Nelliel looked away before unfurling her wings and looking in the direction she knew she left Kuchiku. She promised to herself that she would pay for not only killing Niel but for Mira's death as well.

Her eyes hardening in determination Nelliel flew off the branch just barely missing the opening of angry sapphire blue pupil-less eyes.

Nelliel landed gently unto the ground, arcing her wings toward the sky in a C shape before allowing her furious crimson red eyes to land on not only Kuchiku but also Rae who stood by her side.

Breathing in a deep breath Nelliel was about ready to lunch forward when a figure landed harshly to her left.

Looking over she was met with the smirking form of Mira in her strongest Satan Soul form.. even stronger than Sitri. The form that no one knows of, and has never witness the power of.

It is called..

**_KAOSU_**

* * *

**Alright readers, we got one more chapter of Kuchiku and Rae before heading over to Kira. I know you all have plenty of questions but trust me in do time they will all be answered. if you believe not feel free to PM me. **

**Keep dancing and write fanfiction ;)**

**Sincerely,**

**The Reaping Wolf**


	34. Battle against the Leviathans Part XIX

**Notice: Heya guys, I'm so immensely happy on how many have viewed and enjoyed this story so far. I know a lot of you don't understand where I'm going with this story, I already have it all planned out, and I promise you that you won't have even expected where this story is going. **

**I have a reason for everything ya know?..**

**One more thing, when I put up my replies to some comments I read I'm not making fun of you all, well I'm teasing you like I would a friend. I'm not being mean or judgmental or nothing, I just really love all ya readers. **

**In so many ways I'm surprised so many actually enjoy this story, in the beginning I never imagined it would go so far, I was thinking of a terrible ending to put in at the 15th chapter just to be done with it, but everyone who left a comment of PMed me telling me how good it was - though there was the occasional insults and boos but I don't blame them - It really helped me and this story get as far as it has. And it still has many more chapters to go so don't worry. The tragedy won't last forever either! ;)**

**Notice(3): I didn't forget Rogue either, so don't worry. I would never forget one of the main characters that are actually one of my favorite characters as well. **

**Notice(4): So I've learned how to use a poll vote now! I have one up on my profile now so feel free to take a vote. The poll is a list of all the stories I can create after one of my four stories are completed. Only one though, except you get to vote for three stories from the list. The information about the stories is also on my profile so you'll know everything you need to for the summary and idea of story. So far I've only had one voter. It'll be faster though, and a better chance to read the stories you prefer over a random lottery guess from yours truly. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**...**

**R.I.P. **

**Gray Fullbuster **

**Jack Hollow**

**Lisanna Strauss**

**Erza Scarlet**

**Kagura Mikazuchi**

**Wendy Marvell**

**Alice Wonder**

**Millianna**

**Hibiki Lates **

**Hikari Kurai**

**Navera Narashta**

**Natsu Dragneel **

**Marine Lorem**

**Niel Narashta**

**(Anyone missing?)**

**...**

**R.I.H. **

**Kaius Damien **

**Crash Furi **

**Fayt Landis **

**Paranoia Lectra **

**Leah Cross **

**Judas Deamon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the music I am writing here that I listened too... Music by EpicMusivVN**

* * *

_Her eyes hardening in determination Nelliel flew off the branch just barely missing the opening of angry sapphire blue pupil-less eyes._

_Nelliel landed gently unto the ground, arcing her wings toward the sky in a C shape before allowing her furious crimson red eyes to land on not only Kuchiku but also Rae who stood by her side._

_Breathing in a deep breath Nelliel was about ready to lunch forward when a figure landed harshly to her left._

_Looking over she was met with the smirking form of Mira in her strongest Satan Soul form.. even stronger than Sitri. The form that no one knows of, and has never witness the power of._

_It is called.._

_**KAOSU**_

* * *

"Nelliel." Mira greets her, whom in return can really only gawk at the sight before her. Mira was now in a form that far surpasses the original Satan Form, and hell it surpassed Sitri's form itself.

This is Mira's final form of Satan Soul, named Saishū-tekina hakai or Kaosu for short. Saishū-tekina hakai translating Final Destruction because it could only be used once, and the result of using the form itself had an 85% in taking the user's life.

Mira calls is Kaosu which translates to Chaos because this form she literally created to bring literal Chaos to the one who forced her to result to this form. A form so strong she knew the Magic Council would lock her up and study her magic if they ever found out about it, and telling Master Makarov could possibly trigger it all.

She original told herself she would use it when no one but the enemy would witness sight of it, and in the end no one would know of it.. but matters were forced into her hands to drawl her trump card. Even with Nelliel as a comrade that had the potential to betray her and tell of this form, but she decides she doesn't care.

Because things have gone into a matter of life and death.

The armor itself has perks and gives many abilities, but the sheer appearance of it all is frightening enough as is. Wrapped around her body she was bound by a skull-clad armor. To be precise, a dragon skeleton-clad armor. For once her chest-plate covered her breasts, all of her body barely showing even a single inch of skin. Serving as a second skin. Laying off her shoulders were giant boned claws, with one on each shoulder. The claws faced slightly outward, and away from her skin, while the boned gauntlets filled the rest of the way up her arm.

The end of the gauntlets at her hands appeared as miniature dragon hands, just boney and without claws. The carcass of the armor was held together in ginormous plates of bone. The bone used to cover around her neck (but still allowed movement) was the strongest and hardest to puncture through, and had also been used to cover her chest where her thrumming heart beats beneath.

The lower area of the carcass that reached to cover the areas around the stomach including it, had been used with a less strong bone to allow flexibility. The bones layered over one another countless times before finishing off at the last layer appearing as a dragon's ribcage.

The carcass also covered her back with it's plates, and was finished off with two large boned wings that allowed her to fly like all forms of her armor.

The greaves of course were also boned, the only openings were at the joints which were covered by a thick black cloth, same with the elbows of the armor. The boots of the armor went all the way up to just below the knee, also made of plates of bones.

At the foot however resembled a skeletal version of a dragon's feet. A sharp claw poking from the back of her heel while long jagged claws took the front as the toes, giving her a firm grip to the surface.

Finishing off the appearance was the helmet. An actual skull of a dragon obscuring her face. Two large horns curved in front of her like a long horn. Her now glowing sapphire eyes glowed even brighter through the eye sockets of the dragon's skulls, honestly making it appear as though she were a dragon itself in reality.

Despite it's appearance the armor was capable of max flexibility and deflected just about every blow possibly thought of. It was strong and durable, strong enough to protect her from just about everything down to the teeth of an actual dragon. Beneath the armor coursed multiple forms of magic, also resistant to every type it held.

The armor unlocked new senses to Mira that a dragon would hold, and even more enhanced than a dragon slayer's. Her original skills were enhanced to master in those that hadn't already been maxed. Anything that had drained her earlier was back to normal, enlightened really.

The armor actually _healed _her. Not regeneration, but would seal open wounds and slashes or cuts in mere minutes after an attack while still fighting. Everything she had learned was pushed to the front of her mind, leaving nothing out. It was the perfect armor, the only thing that was lacking was the speed.

Unlike the rest of her armor that had most-likely the fastest speed capable of the human body or even passed that lacked in this form and was replaced with strength, resistance, and heavy armor. The weight of the armor was another part that lacked her speed, lowering her over-all speed to that of her first and original Satan-Soul form. It wasn't particularly slow - not at all - it was just lesser than her strongest forms before this one.

It was all worth it though.

Now standing side by side with Nelliel, both in their strongest forms they are prepared to take down two of the last three members of the Leviathans. Not that they're aware of that, yet anyways.

However they weren't the only one that would be fighting with everything they have..

Kuchiku looked at her closest friend, the one she would call "nii-san" if not in this position. Alone once again, training or killing. The two had grown up with each other, and were thicker than blood itself. Rae had the same feelings, remembrance of everything they have lived through up until now.

They would never split apart from one another for longer than necessary. Rae who grew up with the snakes, and Kuchiku who became a snake herself. They were connected by the snakes, and if they were going to fight until the end, then they'll be doing it together at their strongest!

So in just mere seconds after Mira's arrival the duo began to glow, their auras rising in strength to become visible. Rae's aura glowed off her body a dark purple while Kuchiku's took on a silver metallic form. Slowly their auras moved closer to one another until they merged and formed the head of an anaconda.

Mira and Nelliel could sense the danger in what they were doing and were just about to lunge forward to begin the battle but instead were thrown backwards a moment later as the silver and dark purple auras exploded and caused a whip-lash before disappearing.

Mira and Nelliel looked up to see what the commotion had caused only to see Kuchiku and Rae appearing exactly the same as before. Curious the two would have gotten up if not have frozen in their path as they watched Kuchiku literally _step inside Rae. _

"Oh fuck." Nelliel cursed, and not a second later the silver and dark purple auras returned, slamming through Mira and Nelliel knocking them forward landing on their faces this time as the aura wrapped around Rae's form.

Wind formed blowing harshly against the land and the trees, while also sweeping Mira and Nelliel backwards. The two were literally flying through the air, throwing them further and further away from Rae. The two unfurled their wings and used their wings to keep them from continuing flying backwards and slowly began to make they're way closer and closer to the aura-clad Rae.

"Tch." Mira grounded her teeth together, pushing her strength into her wings as they swept the wave of wind that tried to pressure her backwards.

Then all of a sudden the wind just stopped. Stopped out of nowhere startling the duo and causing them to drop to the ground.

The air literally pulsed a second longer and all Nelliel could hear was the constant thrum of a loud heart-beat.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump_

_Thump, thump, thump_

_Thump, thump_

_Thump_

And then all went silent. Not even the sound of critters could be heard through the blanket of silent. Then Nelliel groaned and both looked up after quickly getting to their feet.

The silver and dark purple aura pulsed silently through the air one last time before it began to disappear into the form it had enveloped.

Once the aura was completely absorbed the figure was revealed, though this figure appeared to be more a _creature_.

* * *

_Thump, thump, _

_Thump, thump_

The creature that now stood before Nelliel and Mira was a combination of man and snake. Reminding them of a famous old myth called Medusa, half-women and half-snake.

And That was exactly what Nelliel and Mira were facing.

Two people in one body, or one creature rather per say. The creature that stood before them had a form that held features of both Rae and Kuchiku, and some with the two's features combined.

Every strand of hair that had once been, well, _hair _was now multiples of many snakes. The snakes were either dark purple or silver but was most distinct about them were their eyes - black with purple slitted pupils and the swirling white vortexes.

Her skin was a little darker than pale but lighter than fair, covering herself all the way down to her waist where the rest became snake.

Hey eyes are now bloodshot, and a molten-gold colored iris with the pupils slitted. Her nails were sharper, like claws but nothing too long. The only armor she wore was a silver carcass that wrapped around her torso, neck and abdomen but left her stomach and shoulders open. However she also wore dark purple gauntlets which protected her hands to her forearms.

In her hands she held two swords. One is longer than the other and is silver, while the other's blade is made from snake venom and anaconda fangs. Deadly and slender.

From her waist down was the body of a snake with a mixture of dark purple and silver scales that shone brightly against the light reflected on.

Rae/Kuchiku now named Kura (a combination of their names) then let out a threatening hiss and rose her blades up ready for attack.

Nelliel and Mira gave each other a look before flying forward, a shield made of dragon hide appearing in Mira's left hand while Nelliel summoned a black katana and both made forward for attack.

They're final battle had begun!

* * *

**On my account this chapter ended up longer than I expect so there will be the final chapter between these three/four up next instead. **

**Also, don't forget I said I have a poll up now on my profile page. Be sure to check it out and vote! **

**Next chapter will be up next week or whenever I have the time before then if I'm lucky. **

**Live to write more!**

**Sincerely,**

**The Reaping Wolf**


	35. Battle against the Leviathans Part XX

**Notice: I'm sorry for not updating in the while, I've been busy trying to catch up in school and avoiding relationships, you know high school annoyances and all that bundle of joy. Fanfiction was down earlier before I could work on it so I hope it doesn't sound a little or too much rushed.**

**Anyways here's the final chapter of the battle against those two snakes. Battle against Kura. Just gotta keep my mind away from my classes so I won't be reminded I have homework I need to do, a lot of homework to be done..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**...**

**R.I.P. **

**Gray Fullbuster **

**Jack Hollow**

**Lisanna Strauss**

**Erza Scarlet**

**Kagura Mikazuchi**

**Wendy Marvell**

**Alice Wonder**

**Millianna**

**Hibiki Lates **

**Hikari Kurai**

**Navera Narashta**

**Natsu Dragneel **

**Marine Lorem**

**Niel Narashta**

**...**

**R.I.H. **

**Kaius Damien **

**Crash Furi **

**Fayt Landis **

**Paranoia Lectra **

**Leah Cross **

**Judas Deamon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the music that I listened to when making this, 1 Hour Music Mix for Gaming [Melodic-/Dubstep/Trap] **

* * *

The dragon and the fallen angel (Mira and Nelliel) lunged forward at Kura, Nelliel armed with her black katanas while Mira had her claws up and ready to slice Kura apart however they're form was not to be underestimated. The Three became wasps as they moved so fast around each other, Mira not as fast as the other two but at every contact Kura had on her was easily shielded by her armor.

Kura hissed out a long and loud screech before lunging forward, the bottom of their tail wrapping around Nelliel quickly before throwing her into Mira. The two slammed into each other and were thrown to the side, but were quickly back on their feet and rushing at Kura once again who rotated a spin at the duo, her blades grazing against the wind as they clanged against Mira's armor.

Mira leapt backwards as Nelliel raised her hands together, a black ring forming in front of her palms before launching out a beam of black sheer power at Kura who disappeared out of range like a blur and reappeared behind Nelliel before the attack was even finished leaving her back opened.

Before Kura's swords could even skim Nelliel's back she was shoved to the side with Mira's armored dragon leg plowing into her side fiercely. Caught by surprise Kura landed further away than she anticipate allowing Nelliel to recover from near attack and leapt into the air with her gorgeous wings of death.

Mira on the other hand wasn't going to pass up the opportunity. She opened her mouth wide, her dragon skull mask following the movement and soon wind gathered up in front of the snout of the skull, forming a visible wind vortex before a purple hue mixes in the wind and begins to shape into a small sphere, of sheer magic aura. Mira's aura to be precise. The air around it pulses twice before the mouth of the skull shuts close soundlessly and the sphere lets loose.

The results were chaotic..

Nelliel was nearly pinned down by the furious aura and had dodged just before Mira launched the attack who had probably been awaiting her to move in the first place. But when it was released, it flew forward with speed that rivaled a hornet, the wind screeching as it whipped past, before exploding into the tree that was behind Kura before she dodged the attack at the last second.

However a simple dodge wasn't enough. Once the sphere came in contact with the tree everything exploded as though a nuclear bomb had hit the area. Mira launched herself in front of Nelliel and covered them both in her blue aura shielding them both as the heavy waves of energy poured down like a rain from the sky.

A distinctive screech met their ears no doubt from Kura as they were hit by the attack.

A moment later the attack had ended and the last traces of the attack were disappearing, accepting this Mira let her barrier protecting Nelliel and herself drop. "Thanks." Nelliel said, stepping around Mira to see the damage. And by Mavis was it destructive.

The trees that were around them were now burnt as a crisp and were either ash or fallen. The ground was hot like black charcoal but neither took notice of it as they wondered. Mira approached a dusty area and found a large puddle of darkened blood, kneeling down she breathed in the scent of the blood and nodded slightly recognizing the scent as the undeniable snake, Kura.

To her name, Kura, dropped from above where she had hidden herself and attempted to dig her blades into Mira's shoulders but the blades merely slid off like water. Howling in anger Kura slapped her tail into a very surprised Mira and landed into the pool of blood.

Kura taking advantage of it reared her tail back once again before bringing it back down on Mira, hard. Mira couldn't deny the pain from Kira's strength in the force of the blow, though her armor could absorb all magic attacks and block blades, the pressure in force and strength was undeniable. There would be bruises there in the morning if she survived this.

After the fifth blow Mira had formed a small crater under her, and Kura was satisfied at Mira's obvious weakness. Leaning over her form, Kura opened her mouth revealing her saliva glistening fangs and a small pool of silver and purple venom from each fang.

The silver and purple venom dripped twice from each fang and combined as they dropped before hitting Mira's armor right above her collarbone. The tiny drop landed on Mira's armor and in just a second smoke rose from Mira's armor as the venom literally dissolved her armor like an acid until it reached her skin, and by then Mira realized her armor wasn't able to completely shield her from attacks. Especially for this attack.

When the drop passed her layer of skin it was soon sliding past muscle and then bone. Mira screamed when she felt the tiny drop saw through her bone before going out the other side. She let out a breath when she felt the pain begin to fade, but that wasn't in Kura's planner.

Letting four more precious drops of venom rain from her mouth she watched fascinated as her venom went through Mira's body like a dissolving acid. Enjoying as Mira writhed beneath her trying to break away from the torture that was permitted to her, but no matter how strong she was, the grasp Kura had of her was stronger, and only grew tighter as she struggled. Like a cobra killing it's prey before devouring it.

Kura wasn't a cannibal was she?

Kura let her fangs recede before closing her mouth and licking her lips, allowing two more drops to fall from her mouth before she sat up, smirking at her achievement in the giant gap on where her shoulder had once been.

"Aw, no more screaming for me. Come on, satisfy me from wasting anymore of my venom on a lizard. I prefer birds." Kura spoke, two voices from one mouth. The combination of Kuchiku's and Rae's tone.

Mira let out a growl, deep as though it belonged to a dragon itself.

Kura opened her mouth to either say more or let some more venom drop but was interrupted at the sound of an arrow letting loose. She had just barely missed the arrow to her abdomen but still had a small cut from where the arrow had grazed across her side.

Bearing her fangs as she swiveled to the side meeting Nelliel who had her arrow notched right in front of her head and a smirk gracing her lips. "Good thing I've got the wings then, huh bitch?" She told Kura before releasing the arrow.

The arrow would've killed Kura on normal circumstances, but one thing Nelliel hadn't taken into account was that Kura's hair was not just for show. Before the arrow could even come close to piercing through Kura's skull, three of the snakes of her hair wrapped their forms immediately around the incoming arrow stopping it in it's path before snapping it in half and letting the broken wood fall to the ground.

Nelliel not expecting the outcome, in fact believing she had won had relaxed her shoulders even in just that second. And in that second, she risked a great deal of her life on the line.

Kura smirked before lurching forward, the close range Nelliel had provided her came to great advantage as in just a mili-second she had both her blades embedded into her stomach and abdomen.

Nelliel's eyes widened as the venom that laced the swords texture fell into her blood flow, and slowly her body went numb as the venom came into affect.. the deadly and life-threatening venom. She barely even felt it when Kura withdrew the sword inside her, the wound sealing itself, an ability that costs her greatly because now the venom is sealed inside her without even the chance of it flowing out from the once open wound.

Almost finished Kura opened her mouth, putting her dripping fangs for show right in front of Nelliel's line of sight before slowly and painfully bringing her fangs down unto her jugular, and biting down hard.

Nelliel nearly fainted on the spot, or maybe even died right on the spot as the venom flowed into her system and down her throat. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, hell she wanted to slap that bitch down to hell but all of a sudden she felt just so weak..

She wanted to fight it, she honestly did, but even when she barely lifted a finger dark spots would dance across her vision. The pain had subsided from her conscious as her body went numb as it dissolved her intestines and worked its way up.

Kura could chop off her limbs and she knew she wouldn't feel it, she wasn't quite relaxed but wasn't entirely fuzzy either. Everything was just, strange. Like she was in another world but she couldn't describe it. All she could do was look through her dropping eyes and see the sun as it shown brighter before allowing her eyes to roll into the back of her head and let herself drop from the world around her.

Kura released her hold of Nelliel and watched her body fall to the ground like the corpse she had been reduced to. She licked her lips tasting Nelliel's sweet blood and smiled as though it was actually quite tasty. Flexing her swords she looked back at Nelliel once more, satisfy that one of her prey was down for the count. Now all she was left to do was get rid of the rather annoying little lizard..

Mira was on her feet, one hand clutching her constantly bleeding and agonizing shoulder from where the venom had literally put a whole into. If she removed her hand you could see right through the other side. But she was on her feet none-the-less.

She spoke no words, but her eyes promised Kira that she would lose this battle, and Kuchiku in the back of Rae's mind hesitated just slightly before regaining her bearing and combined herself with Rae's instinct once more.

Kura smirked at Mira and raised her bloody swords that now had both Nelliel and Neil's blood soaked into it. The veins in the blades literally glowed green hungry for more blood, and knew in no doubt that Kura would grant them just that.

"Shame, now you've lost another one. Can you not smell all the blood in the air? So many are gone, even your baby sister.. you aren't even worth to be an opponent of mine, of us, Kira. We're the Leviathans, and there's no one that will take us down." Kura told her, not realizing that she had crossed the line one name to far.

Mira was leaning forward with her eyes bleeding black as power pulsed around her.

"I need m-more.. I need more.. more.. POWER!" Mira shouts releasing a humongous wave of not blue, not purple, not even black, but white aura. Kura's eyes widen at the intensity and ferocity of the power and leaps into a tree, tightening her hold on it as Mira releasing her Chaos armor into it's final form.

Final Destruction has two parts, the first form is where the user has a 50% chance on surviving when using the armor only. However if the user uses 100% then they will take on their ultimate form, however they will have ZERO chance of survival after using it.

Apparently Mira has found it necessary.. to defeat Kura knowing that there is no coming back from it.

Words could not describe the pain that Mira underwent in her transformation. The armor that laced her body literally sunk into her skin and from there her body practically exploded like a bomb had been buried in her chest.

She let out a scream of pain that soon dissolved into a roar of a dragon.

And then the roar died out as well as the aura.

Kura unlatched herself from the tree, landed on the ground gracefully, and stared at the area where Mira had once stood before laughing to herself.

"Feh, the idiot killed herself. Oh well, less trouble for me. Now to find-" She was cut off by the sound of the ground beneath her cracking before splitting open and a blur of movement flew up from below her while grabbing her and tossing her into the air like a beach ball.

Kura landing on the ground harshly but quickly got back on her tail and kept her weapons armed and ready for another invisible attack.

"Don't hide from me Fairy Demon!" Kura warned, her eyes glowing in rage at her blindness in letting her guard drop and the survival of the lizard.

"I was never hiding to being with." Mira's cool voice sounded behind her, empty of rage, and was instead calm and collected. Without even a moment's hesitation Kura was flown forward into a tree which she barely had time to swing around before quickly turning herself around looking for Mira, but there was nothing there. As though she were the only living one there.

She couldn't even hear her pulse anymore..

However on the next flash of movement Kura didn't hesitate and quickly grabbed the figure in front of her, stopping Mira in her tracks. Kura's eyebrows deepened in confusing, Mira was in a form without armor. She was dressed in a long gray robe, her eyes were still sapphire, and she looked human.

It took her just three seconds to realized the transparent-ness in Mira's form. As though she was actually an illusion. Mira's form then literally vanished, and Kura was left shocked. Taking a few steps back and quickly looking in every direction for her enemy once she realized it was a trick but nothing came her way.

And then the ground shattered!

Kura didn't even get a second to blink as a giant skeletal horned skull burst from the ground and clamped it's mouth down on her body before throwing her to the side, leaving her to collect dirt in her mouth.

Screeching she leapt to her tail and bared her fangs to whoever was behind her, then faltered when seeing the massive skeletal dragon in front of her, sapphire orbs of eyes glowing in the skull's eye-sockets to show its only like source. To the left of the dragon stood Mira, who was actually in fact not the dragon.

She wasn't the same as she was moments ago however...

It was as though she had become half dragon in skin, while the create to her left was the other half of an actual dragon just without the skin. And inside the dragon was all of her power while she controls it with her own body.

Gone was her snowy hair which was now replaced with black hair, white long jagged horns protruded from each side of her head above her ears which were now sharpened. Her facial features were now sharpened and her eyes were slanted downwards. Though her eyes were still sapphire, if not also slightly glowing. She was dressed in a black strapless dress that flowed behind her gently by the wind. Claws remained on her nails and her bare feet. She also had fangs and wings, but the once skeletal wings were now in the flesh and skin. White scales covered her cheeks, arms, legs, and feet as well.

Mira nodded her head low and the dragon did the same, before rearing her shoulders back ready for attack. The dragon followed the action. This unnerved Kura greatly. Dragon vs Snake, who was more likely to win? But Kura wouldn't cower away, no, instead she stood strong ready for whatever the fairy would give her. She was a leviathan after all!

But even as a Leviathan she was outmatched because before she could even twitch Mira was charging at her with the dragon two giant steps ahead. The last Kura saw was the dragon open its mouth and pick her up in it's mouth, not quite swallowing before her vision went black.

Mira opened her wings and launched into the sky, the dragon following a moment later and soon the trio were above the clouds, the sun beaming down on the three. Mira angled her body downwards and opened her mouth slightly to allow Kura to fall slightly from the dragon's mouth.

Kura awoke then, and had just barely caught sight of Mira staring back at her before winking and snapping her mouth closed.

Kura didn't feel anything at first, but then came a massive wave of pain in her waist were the dragon's teeth had clamped giant holes in her, before it released her allowing her to fall from the clouds.

She looked up seeing Mira looking at her as she fell, until soon the clouds obscured her vision and she felt nothing more than the air being pulled from her lungs.

...

..

.

Kura slammed harshly into the earth forming a large crater beneath her. Kura coughed out blood that pooled around and below her chin before closing her eyes allowing her body to glow silver and purple. Kuchiku pulled herself out from Rae ignoring the changes her body and Rae's went as they separated and quickly gathered Rae in her arms. "Rae!" Kuchiku cried for her sister.

"Rae please! Wake up, don't leave me! No, no!" Kuchiku cried, cradling her sister's body to her. Rae's golden eye opened and slowly she brought her hand up to Kuchiku's cheek. "Don't... cry... Kuchi... I'll be... ok..." Rae gasped out, Kuchiku looked up at her, tears falling from her own eyes and rained gently unto Rae's own.

"Rae..." Kuchiku whispered, pressing her hand over Rae's own that held her cheek.

Tears pooled in Rae's own, and silently flowed down her cheeks. "Your... my... best... f-friend..." She said before letting out another sputter of blood and went relax. Her eye falling closed and her hand went lax.

"No, Rae! Rae! Raaaaeeeee!" Kuchiku continued to scream until she was cut short by a claw protruding through her stomach. Once the claw was removed her eyes lost their light and she fell over Rae's body, the two sisters now lost of their life.

Mira stood to the side, looking at the dragon she had used to kill the sister snakes. She sighed knowing the moment she released her power that she would die.

Slowly she raised her chin to the air and looked into the dawning sun and whispered, "I'm sorry Lisanna. I couldn't protect you, again..." A single tear dropped form her right eye before she allowed her aura to disperse. Immediately her elegant and draconic features returned human, and the skeletal dragon collapsed and dispersed into the air as well with rest of her aura.

The power left her body as well as the aura, and she slowly found herself seeing black spots and her body stopped following her will of commands.

"I love you, Fairy Tail."

She whispered before her body went limp and she allowed herself to be swallowed into the heaven's seas.

* * *

**I hope that didn't sound too rushed, I honestly winged most of this on an idea that popped into my head. This has been my escape from listening to my brother, I won't be updating tomorrow but I'll be sure to have the next chapter out next weekend.**

**Thanks for all the support and review to tell me what you think of it, positive or negative works!**

**Sincerely,**

**The reaping Wolf**

**P.S. I'm working on drawing my version of Lucy. I'll tell you guys as soon as it's done to be posted!**


	36. Battle of the Emotionless Part I

**Notice: Alright guys, we're now at the final battle of the Leviathans! Battle of the Emotionless it will be called from here on out (because Battle against the Leviathans is too long!) and here I'll make it as bad ass as I possibly can. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**...**

**R.I.P. **

**Gray Fullbuster **

**Jack Hollow**

**Lisanna Strauss**

**Erza Scarlet**

**Kagura Mikazuchi**

**Wendy Marvell**

**Alice Wonder**

**Millianna (only one without a last name)**

**Hibiki Lates **

**Hikari Kurai**

**Navera Narashta**

**Natsu Dragneel **

**Marine Lorem**

**Niel Narashta**

**Nelliel Deidre**

**Mirajane Strauss**

**...**

**R.I.H. **

**Kaius Damien **

**Crash Furi **

**Fayt Landis **

**Paranoia Lectra **

**Leah Cross **

**Judas Deamon**

**Rae Yasasshi**

**Kuchiku Grimm**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the music that I listened to when making this, 3 HOURS of Best Female Vocal Dubstep Mix January 2015 | **

* * *

_I can see the blood.. everyone is dead just like before, in the land of fire and ash I watched them be torn apart by the jaws of the dragons. Difference is that this time, the Leviathans have taken them from me..._

_It's strange, I feel like I should hate them. Yet I feel nothing at all... I want to scream, to cry, and to hurt, but I don't have any of that anymore.. I want to feel anger and sadness by the bloodshed of my comrades, hell, even by the enemy. But there's nothing, nothing to feel, nothing to say, sigh, I'm numb and breaking down inside.._

_Navera, I watch you die right in front of me, yet I felt nothing. He was baiting me and I complied with false anger that I wish could be real, I want to feel mad and covered in rage but it never comes when I demand of it.._

_I feel like I'm trapped inside my body with my demons. There's a saying, every time you escape death it steals something from you.. when I died the first time, what did I lose? The portal that brought me here is what killed my emotions in a sense, even after I made the bond with Kai. _

_So then what was it I lost?_

* * *

Lucy walked through the forests of the Lost Kingdom, her head up but her eyes in another world as she wanders through her thoughts. That was all broken when a branch snapped to her left, and without a moment's hesitation she had her rifle out and aimed west where she heard the sound.

"Wait." A familiar voice spoke, a shadow they appeared. Lucy kept her rifle locked on with a trigger finger ready for any sudden movement.

"It's me." The voice spoke again, they're shadow form dissolving revealing black hair, red eyes, and the familiar robes. Lucy sighed and lowered her rifle. "Rogue, you shouldn't sneak up on people in the mist of battle." Lucy told him, falling into walking pace again with Rogue a step behind to her left.

"I had to be sure you weren't an enemy in disguise." He told her, shrugging his hands into the pockets of her coat.

Lucy only hummed in response. "There's only one enemy left, have you fought anyone yet?" She asked him, curious in why he looks like he did before the battle begin. As if he had been avoiding the battles purposely.

"Oh? No I haven't.. every time I went in the direction of a battle to help I was thrown into another direction. It felt like something was pushing me back." Rogue told her, slightly upset on not being able to help anyone.

Lucy sighed, "Well, you're with me now and I'm a danger-magnet so you'll be facing Kira in no time."

The two went quiet after that, until Rogue broke it. "I can smell all the blood, so many of us our dead."

"Me too, Kira is the last one standing of the Leviathans. Of us though? We're very few on numbers." Lucy told him, watching the wind blow the tree leaves as they walked.

"When this is all over, the guilds will be heartbroken." Rogue said, tonelessly.

Lucy spared him a glance, he had a haunted look in his eyes. "Yeah, they will. We may die like the others too, all we can do now is finish the job and return home."

Rogue looked up into her green and red eyes with his own red ones. "Home.."

Lucy quirked her lips slightly, "Yeah. You're home, Sabertooth. Fairy Tail for me I guess. We also need to return those of the dead back to their homes as well. Even when we're dead we still have a place to call home."

Rogue looked at Lucy with a different expression, one of respect and less sadness.

After that, the two went silent for the rest of the walk.

* * *

_With Kira_

As the dragon and her riders approached Kira stood facing the incoming dragon's direction and raised her left hand up, palm up.

"It doesn't matter how big you are, you will still fall." Kira spoke, she looked if not bored, uninterested in the three approaching opponents coming toward her in rage. She didn't even blink when the face of the dragon let out a roar that would blast a dragon-slayers eardrums if they were in the distance that Kira was in.

Lys roared again, the wings swayed slightly as she raised her claws out for strike, but in just inches of contact Kira closed her hand on her foot before literally swinging her around her in a circle, startling Lyssa and her riders. Kira then slammed them downwards forcing Lys to collide into the mountain Kira stood upon.

Lys let out a cry as rocks began to fall down upon her, she rammed her claws into the rock to keep herself firm before flinging her back to the side bashing herself into the mountain further but allowing Kai and Lyon to leap off and charge Kira.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" The two roar as they brought they're hands into fists and shouted a moment later:

"Ice-make-"

"Metal-make-"

"CANON!"

An Ice and a metal canon form in their hands before launching off a sphere that soon combined into one and headed right at Kira.

She didn't even look its way when she launched her fist out and shattered the combined sphere of frozen ice and metal. If anything it should've at least broken all the bones in her hand, but she seemed completely unaffected by the stunt.

Lys had finally regained her bearing and the next thing you know she's lashing her tail out at Kira, who easily evades it, but doesn't expect the rock collision to form in her direction. Her surprise didn't matter though because she too once again destroyed the rock collision with just ramming her shoulder right into it.

The rocks flew into many directions, and when they touched the ground they reformed into miniature rock versions of Lys's dragon form.

Lys then let's out a roar; a vortex of green aura and leaves spiraling toward Kira who merely bends her hand forward 'catching' the attack before rearing it back and punching that fist forward, dispersing the attack. The mini dragons charged at her and leapt into the air, barreling at Kira who evaded the attack at first but suddenly stopped completely.

She didn't even flinch as the dragons latched unto her, wrapping their vine like bodies around Kira or piercing their thorn-like fangs into her flesh. Suddenly her body was glowing in a deep midnight hue aura, seeming to become darker and darker by the second.

Soon the dragons were enveloped by the aura and let out cries and tried to pull themselves free from their own hold on Kira but it was of no use and soon their movements slowed until they went still, crumbling to dust. Lys growled at Kira, annoyed that none of her attacks would work or at least damage Kira to an extent. Rearing back her shoulders and letting a grumble growl from her throat, she lunged forward with the intent to clamp her jaws down on Kira ready to rip her to shreds.

Kira responds to this with a tornado kick throwing Lys to the side.

"Metal-Make: Missile Launcher!" Kai raised his now formed weapon at Kira before letting the missile fly. Kira all but side-steps it and puts Lys right in the line of fire. Kai seems to realize this and let's out a panicky cry, "Shit, Lys! Metal-Make: A.K.A. 47!" Kai immediately aims the weapon at Kira and fires at her with the intent of slowing her down.

Fortunately Lys leaps up at the last moment, grabbing the missile horizontally in her mouth before chucking it back at Kira as she evades Kai's bullets, rendering her from further evidence.

Suddenly Kira stops and in a split second later throws both her arms out before saying, "Black Arts: Disintegrate!"

Two wings form around her, circling around her body serving as a barrier between her and the outside attacks coming at her. When the bullets passed through it they were immediately broken down until nothing was left but powder of the form they once had been.

Finally when the missile hit the wings the same result arrived and the missile was left to nothing but black powder. Satisfied and using the opening Kai and Lyon have granted her she literally grabbed the two wings in both hands before hurling them at the duo.

"Ice-Make: Shield!" Lyon shouts, forming his ice shield but the moment the wings passed through his defense, Kai grabbed him before throwing them both forward and away from the death wings.

"Let's end this already." Kira spoke cooly, before literally vanishing from where she stood.

Kai and Lyon immediately got to their feet and scanned the area around them for a sign of sneak attack from Kira. Their hearts froze at the sight of Kira reappearing like a ghost in front of Kira, startling the dragon also. "Death Magic: Reap." Kira said as she raised a hand in front of Lys's chest, palm up.

The air in front of her palm pulsed twice before disappearing and not a moment, not a single sound later Lys's once tense body grew lax and her eyes glazed over before shutting, leaving her to fall over to her side.

Kira watched with a smile on her face as Lys's body shifted back human, leaving a shivering bare girl in the mighty dragon's place.

"D-damn b-bitch!.." Lys gasped out before she froze entirely and died right then and there.

"LYSSA!" Kai cries out, slamming his metal-enforced fist into Kira's jaw, causing her to stumble a few paces away from where the dead girl lay.

"Metal-Make: Atomic Bomb!" Kai screams, and the next thing Kira sees is the ginormous oval-shaped bomb pointed at her just feet from her.

"You'll kill yourself if you do that." Kira tells him, her face expressionless even as the end points at her.

"I don't fucking care! You killed her!" Kai screams before using all his strength to throw the bomb up into the air, angling just perfectly in Kira's direction.

"Die!"

Kira reaches her hand up and outstretches a single finger to the incoming bomb, and half-a-second later an almost invisible beam launches from her finger tips and pierces straight through the bomb. At first nothing happens, but then the bomb splits in half, before splitting again and again until tiny squares were all that remained of the once deadly weapon.

"You lose." Kira says, and before Kai could even comprehend that Kira was standing in front of him, he felt her head on his chest. _Black Arts: _"Reap."

Lyon could only watch as the last of his teammates fell the ground, not unconscious, but dead.

Kira turned to him, not a hint of emotion on her face.

Quickly bringing his hands together, ready to put their enemy down for good he begins to chant, "Ice-Make: -"

"Too late." Kira says before racking her nails down his chest, ripping through his shirt (that was miraculously still on) before slamming her hand so hard into the side of his neck, it snapped.

Lyon fell over dead with the rest of his teammates, the only one to have their blood drawled, but hadn't lived long enough to feel it.

Now everyone is dead, all except the two last remaining mages against the last Leviathan.

Rogue Cheney and Lucy Heartifilia.

And they had finally arrived, Kira turned to face them, a soft smile on her lips. "I've been waiting for you." Was all she said before vanishing, and so, the last battle had begun.

A battle of war

A battle of love

A battle of survival

And a battle to protect the land of the people they hold close to them.

The Battle of the Emotionless has only just begun!

* * *

**You guys are lucky tonight, I actually wasn't going to write this out until next weekend but I started writing down my ideas into my notebook which was interfering with my work so I decided to slam it all down tonight. Making us both happy readers and writers.**

**Next chapter may be on the weekend, no promises!**

**Sincerely,**

**The Reaping Wolf**

**P.S. Thanks for all the support and the reviews are appreciated!**


	37. Battle of the Emotionless Part II

**Notice: Hey readers, so this site has been acting weird with me while I was making this chapter. Sometimes it just wouldn't save when I needed it to, causing me to have to rewrite things all over again. It may be because of the length but I doubt it. Anyways I came up with the solution to just copy my work in case it doesn't save, and thankfully it was a very wise decision. Anyways here you guys go, sorry it took some time but I've been busy with school and dealing with my relationships. So I hope you like the chapter, or even better.. love it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**...**

**R.I.P. **

**Gray Fullbuster **

**Jack Hollow**

**Lisanna Strauss**

**Erza Scarlet**

**Kagura Mikazuchi**

**Wendy Marvell**

**Alice Wonder**

**Millianna **

**Hibiki Lates **

**Hikari Kurai**

**Navera Narashta**

**Natsu Dragneel **

**Marine Lorem**

**Niel Narashta**

**Nelliel Deidre**

**Mirajane Strauss**

**Lyssa Erien**

**Kai Shimizu**

**Lyon Vastia**

**...**

**R.I.H. **

**Kaius Damien **

**Crash Furi **

**Fayt Landis **

**Paranoia Lectra **

**Leah Cross **

**Judas Deamon**

**Rae Yasasshi**

**Kuchiku Grimm**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the music that I listened to when making this, _1 Hour Epic Anime Music Vol. 1 by Gamming Warrior on YouTube._**

* * *

"Baka." Lucy mutters, perched up at the peak of a tree while looking over at the field where Rogue told her he was heading.. on his own.

She sighs and crosses her legs over each other and her arms behind her head as she leans against the trunk of the tree, easily keeping her balance without even taking her eyes of the field. She couldn't see much, but she could feel Kira and Rogue's auras. She had hidden her own but she wasn't positive she was completely hidden from the head leviathan.

She didn't even want to stay behind and let Rogue go out first, or alone. However she recounted on what he said to her when they picked up Kira's presence...

_"You feel that?" Lucy asks Rogue as they stop near a large oak tree. He turned his crimson eyes to her and slowly nods. Lucy puts her right hand over her rifle about to unstrap it but Rogue's hand signal made her still. "No, I'll go alone." He tells her, stepping in front of her while still facing her. _

_Lucy fastens a glare on him. "Is it because I'm blonde, a girl, or because you think I'm just a weakling?! Tsk, and I thought you were better than everyone else." She bites at him, her green eye slowly darkening into a red hue. _

_Rogue looks right into her darkening glare and says, "Neither. Nineteen of us are dead, and we're the last ones left to finish off the last of Leviathan Skull."_

_"I'm aware." Lucy growls at him. _

_He gives a small and soft smile before speaking again, "The moment I first walked into that abandoned building I knew you were the strongest out of everyone else I've ever met, out of everyone else including myself, and not just in strength or magic power but your will to prove everyone you are stronger than they could ever think you could achieve, or that they could achieve."_

_Lucy's glare disappear but her focus remains on him as he continues. _

_"You have already fought two powerful opponents and are still standing strong and fresh on your feet. Myself on the other hand hasn't fought at all, and we're at equal strength currently, no, your still stronger even after the battles that the others sacrificed their lives to defeat. What my meaning is, I believe that your the best one to go against Kira."_

_Lucy nods but lifts an eye-brow in question. "Then why are you going first, Rogue?" She asks him._

_Rogue's soft smile turns sad. "So you can watch and analyze her as we fight, she's the strongest but the least we can do is take advantage that there's two of us. One of us fights her while you watch to get to know what your facing, leaving us a better chance at not only winning, but at least one of us walking out alive."_

_"I can't let you do that." Lucy tells him as he finishes before adding, "You're the first decent non-judgmental person I've met in a long time and I can't let you die as a pawn for this war."_

_Rogue sighs softly and silently, his breath slightly brushing the front of her hair. _

_"It's our best chance against her, and giving you the advantage over her is our best course of action. We're here not just to stop the Leviathans but to secure the one's we love. Our family. Even though I know your guild has wronged you, they are still your family inside. We both know this, you just don't want to forgive them yet. I understand. We are fighting for them, not for the magic council, not for the good and the evil but for the ones we love in our hearts."_

_Lucy clenches her jaw but nods. "Fine.. you're right, I just don't want to lose anyone else." She says before reaching up to her neck and unhooking the necklace along her neck before reaching it out as an offering to Rogue. "But this is war, and we have to do what we have to do. Since your going against her alone, I want you to take this. For luck." _

_The necklace was on a long silver chain and had a quarter sized pendent at the end. The pendent was circular and looked as though a dragon's red eye was looking back at you. _

_Rogue gently took it from her hands before looking at the eye of the pendent. "What is it?" he asked her. _

_"I found it a while ago, in some old antique shop. The owner told me that the red eye was formed from dragon blood and over time hardened after thousands of years. It was eventually reshaped to appear as an eye of a dragon. He told me he got it a few years ago from a trading merchant and he discovered that the pendent has enchantments. For one it was meant for dragon slayers because it enhances your abilities. I don't know how but the guy said it was something about the blood knowing it's kin. It should enhance you senses as well, but that's all he told me so the rest I'm sure you'll find out during the battle." She told him, watching as he hooked it around his neck loosely so the pendent was just between his breast-bones. _

_"Thank you." He told her with sincerity in his voice. _

_Lucy grinned. "Your welcome, besides I wasn't about to give it to any of the dragon slayers in Fairy Tail, even Wendy. It wasn't doing me any good besides looking cool but at least now it can come into use."_

_Rogue nods and the two fall into silence. _

_"I should go." He tells her, breaking the silence. _

_Lucy nods, "Spill some blood while your out there for me alright!" She shouts at him as he begins to walk away. _

_"Oh and Rogue?" Rogue turns his head, looking back at her while still walking. _

_Lucy flashes him a real smile. "Good luck, saber."_

_He gives another small smile before turning around again but waves back at her and says, "You too, fairy."_

Two auras then spike slightly catching Lucy's attention further as she leans forward, her body now tense as she gets to her feet but keeping one hand on the trunk for balance as she looks out into the field spotting two specks.

"Soulless Eyes." Lucy's eyes corrupt into black irises leaving a red pupil for each eye. The affects were perfect for analyzing the battle because Lucy could now see across the field to Rogue and Kira perfectly. However instead of her vision being in color everything was a light shade of black while anything that was living was red, ironically Rogue's crimson eyes were even darker than the red that Lucy saw him as.

Lucy settled her eyes on the two of them, more on Kira then Rogue and settled her mind on watching and memorying everything and anything useful on Kira that she could take advantage of. She looks at Rogue one last time before turning her eyes back on Kira and says,

"Give it your best shot, Rogue."

* * *

_On the field with Kira and Rogue..._

Rogue walked past the last trees into the field where Kira Tenshi stood, the women seemed annoyed by his presence however Rogue made no move to show he cared or would leave.

Kira sighed, turning to him and crossing her arms. "You get one chance to leave now and not die, I would take it if I were you." She told him.

Rogue looked at her curiously as he drew nearer before stopping just twenty feet from her.

"Why spare me?" Rogue asked her, his right hand near his katana handle just in case for sudden movements.

Kira chuckled, "Sparing you is a bit much, but if you must know the reason for letting you go, if you chose is because I don't care for you. I only care for one person."

Rogue swallowed silently before asking, having a good idea who she cared for. "Who's that?" He asked, silently hoping he would be wrong.

Kira smirked, "The only other one like me, Lucy Heartifilia."

Rogue knew not to ask more questions, he didn't want to know more anyways. Maybe she would try to change his view on Lucy, but he knew even if they were the same in magic and strength, Lucy was still fighting for the good of the people and not for herself. She's already proved that to him.

Nineteen of them are dead already, but even with Lucy's lack of emotion he knew she really cared for her teammates, even the strangers. Like him, she just couldn't show it how most would. She's been staying strong, and she needs to stay strong for the people and take on Kira and end this war!

Rogue stared at her for a moment longer before getting into a fighting style, Kira shrugged then before saying, "Alright, suit yourself for passing up your only free pass. Just remember there's no walking out of this alive." Kira told him, before getting into a weak stance, not really caring to go all out believing it not needed.

Rogue focused on his magic power and looked on at Kira before replying, "I'm aware of that, but I'll at least attempt to take you with me." He told her, watching as a slow smirk graced his opponents lips.

"Shame you're going to die but I see this fight is going to be fun." Kira said before flicking her left wrist back and in her hand appeared a glowing blue hammer that soon dyed black and red (no doubt was dried blood) immediately on contact. The hammer was jagged and bladed over the main structure to cause extra bleeding of the opponent, something the bloody angel just couldn't get enough of.

"Time to meet your reaper." Kira told him, before raising her hammer over her head and began spinning it to gain speed, then spun it in front of her, before rearing her hands back and throwing the hammer at him, doing all this in a matter of seconds leaving Rogue to act fast.

His body immediately became a shadow as he sprinted away from the hammer, his shadow form sinking into the ground into nothing more than a shadow as he ran to the right to look for a weakness on her non-dominate side.

He appeared on her right side, his right arm covered in shadows ready to strike her with his Shadow Dragon's Slash, however the moment the shadows hit her skin, the shadows literally sunk into her body as though they were being absorbed instead of injuring her.

Rogue froze for half a second in surprise, but in that moment of surprised Kira used it to use her left leg and kick him in his abdomen, throwing him back away from her.

Rogue flew backwards but back flipped and slid his feet against the friction of the ground before finally stopping, his surprised eyes landed on Kira, watching as the last of his shadows were absorbed into Kira's body.

Kira's eyes lit up in hunger to kill him, but also cruel happiness toward him as she already knew his magic from even before the war began.

"I know who you are, Rogue Cheney. Shadow Dragon Slayer of the Sabertooth Legal Guild. You should've realized that you were out-ranked the moment you walked unto this field." She told him, opening her left hand as her black hammer reappeared in her hand from the area where her hammer had landed after she threw it at him.

"It would take an army of your fellow dragon slayers to even wound me, your outmatched and you should've given up the moment I gave you the opportunity of escape. Instead you damned yourself, and the last of your allies." She finished, smoothing her right hand over the texture of her bladed hammer.

Rogue unsheathed his Katana, his only weapon against her now, but he wouldn't give up. He needed to give Lucy more time to figure out Kira.

"The magic of shadows cannot harm me for I am immune to them, and in every attack I grow stronger. A blade cannot defeat me, and you know this don't you? So then why do you chose to continue a battle that you know you will die in?" Kira asked him, watching him in honest curiosity. She had never met an opponent like him before, one that knew he would die against her but still fought.

Rogue pointed his katana toward her, and got into a sword stance, before answering. "Because I fight for the honor of not just Sabertooth but the people I have permitted myself to the citizens of Fiore." He told her, awaiting her next move.

Kira slightly shook her head at him. "You're honorable, but stupid. Why fight for your people when your just a tool for them and the Magic Council?"

"Even as a tool for them, I fight so that they can bring the laughter and the love, because without that we would be nothing more than objects. I serve to protect this life, even if I have to lose my own in the end." He told her, his voice firm and prepared.

"I see no point in protecting the love and happiness when it is that in which creates the darkness." Kira told him, rearing her hammer back once more.

"That is because the darkness has devoured the love and happiness for itself, leaving you as it's weapon in it's possession."

Kira stared at him silently. "Enough of this talk, being a weapon is the best thing that has ever happened to me, no love has ever been given to me so why the hell should I want it!" She grinned, ready to turn him into a bloody pile of guts and bones.

"In order to have love you must give some first, but I see that you have lost that ability the moment you let the darkness corrupt yourself." He told her, before bringing his sword back and charged at her at the same time she charged at him.

"HYAAAAA!" Kira roared as their weapons came into contact, Rogue's katana strong and well-built enough so his blade held it's own against the force of the hammer. Thanks to the blades on the hammer Rogue's easily held unto it instead of sliding of it. The two put their strength into their weapons as they pushed against each other like an arm wrestle.

The two were both very strong, however Kira slowly began to push Rogue back, her strength surpassing his own. Quickly Kira drew her hammer away before leaping into the air and bringing her hammer down once more, directly in contact of Rogue's katana as he used it as a shield against her.

The moment the hammer came in contact a loud ring rung out from the pressure. Fortunately the katana was made of the strongest mineral, and could not be broken by the hammer, however it could be pushed against it's user. Kira lifted the hammer once more, before brining it down once more, the force would no doubt be enough to overwhelm Rogue's strength and would be smashed by the hammer, unbroken sword of not.

Fortunately for Rogue, he had the strength to get out of the way but at the cost of leaving his katana behind.

The hammer hit the ground where Rogue once laid a second ago, but the force was so strong the hammer caused a crater, putting his blade at the very bottom of it. And as the rocks and dust fell into the crater he knew then his blade was not retrievable.

Kira landed and brought her hammer back once more, before charging at him. Rogue could only dodge and narrowly miss the hammer as Kira swung it a full three-sixty forcing Rogue to duck and slide out of range.

Quickly Rogue leapt to his feet and quickly studied the area and what he could from Kira.

Kira smirked, before throwing her hammer at Rogue once more, and immediately Rogue had an idea.

Instead of dodging the hammer like Kira expected him to do, he leapt unto the hammer, ignoring the pain as the jagged blades dug into the bottom of his feet, and used to friction of the hammer to push him forward toward the unarmed Kira.

Kira who hadn't expected this was unprepared to be tackled by Rogue, the two rolled on the ground before Kira kicked him off.

She summoned her hammer back, however before the hammer could reach her hand, shadows wrapped around it and brought it to Rogue, whose shadows held it in front of him. "You may be resistant to my shadows, but your weapon is not." He told her, forming the shadows to wrap around the blade and slowly crush it right in front of Kira.

The hammer was crushed by Rogue's shadows, and left to a pile of pieces of what the weapon once was. Kira's souvenir now destroyed. Kira slowly raised herself to her feet, and turned her eyes to Rogue. However instead of being angry like Rogue had expected, she was blank. However her eyes regained their cruelty and a smirk graced the bloody angel's lips once more.

"You shouldn't have done that, because now you even more outmatched then you were before." Kira told him, and began to chuckle as she put her hands together forming a circle by her adjourned hands. "You see, you don't know the magic I used, and I hadn't planned to use it. I could take you out easily, but you've intrigued me and I cannot wait to hear your screams of agony and defeat or bathe in your blood of honor. Besides, my hair needs a new dye job." She told him, grinning from ear to ear as her black aura began to form into the circle of her hands before forming into a swirling cortex, getting bigger and bigger by the second until it was a sphere.

"See if you can survive this attack... Death Orb!" She shouted the attack name before bringing her hands back with the orb and throwing it toward Rogue who stood just twenty-five feet away.

Fortunately the orb moved very slowly, but the moment it moved away from Kira the grass turned black and died. Killed by the orb as it approached Rogue, who estimated he had forty-five seconds to evade it. Problem was the orb took on a large range, and he wouldn't get far enough away from it in time.

Quickly bring his hands in front of him he put three-quarters of his magic into his defense. "Shadow Dragon's Oblivion Gates!" Suddenly one huge, thick, black gate landed in front of him before another came and another and another. Four huge gates stood in front of him, each as black as obsidian and stronger than any obsidian of existence.

The gates were made of multiple elements: Ununoctium; the largest element and the thickest. Graphene; the strongest element that can take 15,400 pounds of pressure against it. Titanium; the strongest metal in existence. Obsidian; given the volcanic texture and hold to keep the elements and metals together. Ebony; giving the designs of the gates. What makes the gate so strong though are the demonic hearts embedded inside the gates, passing on their resistance to death to the gate serving as a barrier.

If this defense didn't work, Rogue didn't what would.

The moment the death orb came in contact with the furthest gate from Rogue, it went right past it, carving a hole from where it passed through. The gate shook before crumbling into a pile of dust. The same happened to the next gate, but by the second to last gate, the orb slowed down yet still got through it. Finally at the last gate, Rogue could only hold his breathe not able to see what was occurring only knowing that three of the gates had been destroyed by the deplete in his magic storage.

The death orb dissolved halfway through the gate before shrinking until it disappeared, and not a moment later did Rogue's last gate perish. Rogue stared at a curious Kira, who's curious expression soon turned to excitement.

"Maybe this fight will be of some fun after all." Kira told him, before charging at him without further notice.

Rogue was worn by the excessive use of magic made for his defense and was distinctively aware that the death orb didn't appear to have caused Kira any amount of strain. He knew that she could use it against him again if she chose, and he knew he would fall the next time it occurred. The Oblivion Gates was his strongest defense and he could only use it once and couldn't use it again until his body and magic reserves recovered from the strain of using it which took two months approximately. He clearly didn't have that time, and was left with minor defenses.

So he did the only thing that was left for him to do as his best chance, go out all offensive. Kira didn't form another death orb or weapon in her hands though, seeing as she sent him her bare fist at him. He blocked her fist with his forearm, ignoring the sharp pain that went through his arm from the force of Kira's strength put into the blow and instead returned it with his own strikes. Kira had speed though and in every strike there was a block and a counter.

Rogue was practically fighting on defensive with her, realizing she was a master at hand to hand combat he knew he had to stick with magic. He only knew Shadow Dragon Slaying magic however, and he never expected someone to have a resistance to it. That choice most likely has caused his loss in this battle.

He knows he won't survive this, Kira doesn't appear as a mercy type of women, so Rogue is left to give Lucy as much time as he can. Hopefully she is watching with full attention, because Rogue doesn't know how much longer he can last.

_"This is Kira Tenshi, though her given name by the number of people she's killed she is known as the 'Bloody Angel'. We don't know much about her, only that she has been killing since she was rather young, and was eventually arrested by the Royal Army and was to be executed. But she broke out on the day of her execution and slaughtered everyone who got in her way, including half the Royal Army." My eyes widened at this, the sheer strength needed to do so is unheard of. "She hasn't been spotted since, until the recent months were Leviathan's Skull revealed their presence. She is the most powerful of the guild." Hibiki stated. "To be truthful she is the absolute last person you would want to face alone, to go against her would take all of us, and that would be at our maximum strength." He told us. _

_He was right, she is the strongest opponent I ever fought, probably stronger than Skiadrum. __I wish I could've proved to him that I could defeat my idol, Gajeel Redfox. I know he's with me, somewhere in my heart watching me as I fight. Skiadrum, spare me the strength to give it all I can against Kira, with my last minutes of my life so I can give Lucy the best leverage I can give her against her. _

_Please, she's the one who will save us all in the end. She may seem rude but I know in her heart she loves Fiore, even after what her guild had done to her, I could see it in her eyes she cared deeply for them. As though the side of her just couldn't let go of the friendship she had with them, like with you and me. _

_Father, give me the strength to do this.. please._

Rogue's aura became visible in his shadows flaming off his body, they pulsed twice before returning to his body, immediately shadow scales wrapped around his skin in it's unique pattern, his power waving off of him in ferocity. As though a dragon's wrath had taken the feeling of his magic.

His raging red eyes met Kira's own bloodshot black eyes, his glowing of determination and Kira's gleaming in killing instinct.

The shadows blazed off his Rogue's body before he ran forward towards Kira, himself armed with the last of his strength and magic he placed inside his Dragon Force, and ready for the last battle of his life, he believes.

"This is the final hour, Kira Tenshi."

* * *

**Fhew, that took a while with all that saving trouble. It may just be my computer acting funny, I really don't know.**

**Next chapter will be up when it can, usually takes me a week tops unless my school decides to pull my exams early on me. In any case, be prepared. The story still has a long way to go, and I'll be sure to surprise you at every possible moment.**

**Keep reading everyone, live a thousand lives my friends, it helps to escape you're own when you need it most.**

**Sincerely,**

**The Reaping Wolf**


	38. Battle of the Emotionless Part III

**Notice: I emailed the site today, hopefully they'll get my account weirdness straightened out. I've thankfully been on this site long enough to know where everything is, but it still annoys me that I cannot see anything more than a couple of dots. If that makes any sense..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**...**

**R.I.P. **

**Gray Fullbuster **

**Jack Hollow**

**Lisanna Strauss**

**Erza Scarlet**

**Kagura Mikazuchi**

**Wendy Marvell**

**Alice Wonder**

**Millianna **

**Hibiki Lates **

**Hikari Kurai**

**Navera Narashta**

**Natsu Dragneel **

**Marine Lorem**

**Niel Narashta**

**Nelliel Deidre**

**Mirajane Strauss**

**Lyssa Erien**

**Kai Shimizu**

**Lyon Vastia**

**...**

**R.I.H. **

**Kaius Damien **

**Crash Furi **

**Fayt Landis **

**Paranoia Lectra **

**Leah Cross **

**Judas Deamon**

**Rae Yasasshi**

**Kuchiku Grimm**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the music that I listened to when making this, _1 Hour Epic Anime Music Vol. 1 by Gamming Warrior on YouTube._**

* * *

_Rogue's aura became visible in his shadows flaming off his body, they pulsed twice before returning to his body, immediately shadow scales wrapped around his skin in it's unique pattern, his power waving off of him in ferocity. As though a dragon's wrath had taken the feeling of his magic._

_His raging red eyes met Kira's own bloodshot black eyes, his glowing of determination and Kira's gleaming in killing instinct._

_The shadows blazed off his Rogue's body before he ran forward towards Kira, himself armed with the last of his strength and magic he placed inside his Dragon Force, and ready for the last battle of his life, he believes._

_"This is the final hour, Kira Tenshi."_

* * *

Kira looked at Rogue with a default expression. She didn't seem bothered by the shadows that rose off his body into the illusionary shape of a dragon. She didn't care that Rogue's eyes were now glowing in his crimson red irises. She didn't even bother to enhance any ability either, it was as though she was so confident that she could easily take down a dragon slayer with the abilities she's been using thus far.

"For you yes, me? Doubtful, dear shadow boy." Kira replied, and not a second later Rogue was charging at her.

"Shadow Dragon's Abyssal Blast!" He shouted as he ran, bring his fist together allowing a black beam to shoot towards Kira, who merely sighed in response.

"Just because you've upgraded your strength does no mean I'm any less immune than you." She tells him, opening her hand to catch it but is surprised to see it not heading directly toward her and instead smashes into the ground.

Kira stumbles away from the falling debris caused by his attack before turning and just barely brings her elbow up in time to plow into the shadow's belly that planned a sneak attack on her.

Rogue goes flying back but easily picks himself up without even a trace of harm on his body. Kira moves towards Rogue in monstrous speed before landing an uppercut on his jaw, sending him into the air where Kira continued with a downwards kick, plummeting his body harshly to the ground.

Rogue was up in a second though, and not a moment later he attacked the trees with a wing attack to send them towering down upon Kira. She however, merely caught one of the falling trees before lifting it and colliding it into the other falling trees, forming a pile of fallen trees.

Rogue shadow-traveled towards Kira once again, and just barely caught her flying kick towards his throat before throwing her into the air like a doll. He raced at her again, and slammed his fist into her side, but had not expected to have her grab ahold of his hand that impacted her hip, and merely twisted his hand until hearing a satisfying crack to her ears. She let him go before leaping up over one of the fallen trees to watch Rogue clutch his left hand in pain.

He let out a growl before he roared a whirlpool of shadows towards her. The shadows went straight through her of course, but Rogue had used that as a distraction as he appeared above her aiming a fist for her face.

Kira didn't have time to grab his fist from surprise and could only leap away from him, causing his fist to turn the tree into a million splinters. He turned his demon eyes on her, a strong growl erupting from his throat.

"I've grown tired of this." Kira spoke, before her form seemed to glitch and then she was gone.

Rogue stood and looked around for her, but all that could be heard was the slight breeze of the wind passing through the trees. And then, he was thrown backwards. He let out a cry of pain when he was thrown to the side again, and looked everywhere for a sign of movement, but every time he thought he noticed something he was attacked.

After minutes of being thrown across the field Rogue was left lying on the ground, blood soaking through his clothing from the attacks made my Kira. Whether by her claws or small spikes of dark magic, Rogue was now weakened severely and could only hold until his last strength in his Dragon Force form.

Finally Kira revealed herself to him, her hands drenched in his dark crimson blood. She smiled down on him, before slowly kneeling down over his form. She brought her left hand to his throat to slowly suffocate him, while her right hand went to just above his chest where his heart would be.

Rogue tried to squirm away from her, but her hold on his throat was so strong, and with every movement he saw black spots pain his vision. "Only one person could possibly defeat me, and that person is not you." Kira told him, before slowly sinking her nails into his chest. Rogue let out a grunt of pain, barely holding back a scream as her hand began to go through his chest.

When her hand pressed harder he let out a cry, feeling her hand worm inside his body, touching his ribs until she went up towards his heart. Rogue finally let out a shrilling scream when her hand brushed across his heart. It hurt so bad, his fingers almost missed what he was aiming to reach below the earth.

Slowly he used his strength to bring his buried katana facing the sky, and just barely launched it through the earth and into Kira's neck when her hand enclosed around his heart and was about to pull.

Kira froze, staring down at the blade that has gone through her throat before she yanks her hand out of Rogue's chest who let's out another scream of agony, before falling to the ground with her eyes closed.

Rogue clutches his chest where blood seeps from his wound Kira had created, and slowly flips himself over. He begins to cough out blood, but still tries to stand. More blood seeps through his chest wound and soaks his hand. Slowly though, he manages to rise to his feet and slowly limp over to Kira's fallen form.

He stared at her body a moment longer before whispering, "It can't be that easy."

* * *

_With Lucy.._

Lucy stared at Rogue's form as he stood over Kira's body. She knew something wasn't right, Kira's aura still remained. She could see it with her soulless eyes vision. She saw the living in red auras, and Kira's was still very much existent.

Which meant.. she's only pretending to be dead.

Lucy knew Rogue wouldn't make it out alive, but she couldn't just let him die. Even if it meant Kira knowing her position and giving her enemy the advantage. Lucy had gotten all the information she needed on Kira, and now she was going to go to Rogue, and try and save him before it was too late.

And with her last decision made, she leaps down the tree, landing gracefully from what an impact to the ground that would shatter the legs of a normal person, before rushing off towards the field in a sprint.

"Hang on Rogue, just hang on!" Lucy whispers as she sprints through the forest at top speed, dismissing her soulless eye vision as she did.

Finally she reached the clearing, however her eyes widened as she realized she was too late..

* * *

_Kira.._

In her mind the shadow boy made it easy for her. He believed she was dead, despite her aura still pulsing lively. He couldn't see that though, only people that knew it naturally or trained themselves to see it could see hers. Even with a sword through her throat, she really believed he made it too easy for her.

No one has ever been a real challenge for her, and no one would be unless they were at equal strength with her. And the only person that was like her, was Lucy Heartifilia.

So when Rogue leaned in toward her, close enough to just barely brush his hand against the hilt of his katana, she allowed her eyes to flash open startling the dragon slayer but didn't give him enough time to react as she grabbed his collar, and slowly pulled his katana from her neck before bringing it to his neck.

Rogue froze, believing she would slit his throat. Damn, he was a fool to think it was over. His throat was spared however, watching as Kira tossed his sword aside, far away from his grasp.

He stared into Kira's eyes as she stared into his own with her void of eyes. "Just do it already." He managed to rasp out, but could not prevent the flow of blood that seeped from his throat.

Kira nodded slowly, her left hand pressed against the right side of his throat while her right hand went to the left side of his head. Rogue closed his crimson eyes right before Kira added pressure, and snapped his neck. His Shadow Dragon Force disappeared, and he was pushed to the side before his body went completely slack, and the last of his blood left his body from the wound of his chest.

Kira smirked at his form, before letting out a chuckle which soon turned to a full blown laugh.

She turned suddenly, looking in the direction where Lucy stood. Her eyes looking at her in the same emotionless way she holds, yet her eyes sparked with a flame that represented anger, that went as deep into her soul even if her body could not betray it.

Kira ceased her laugh and eyed the black katana that was now gripped tightly in Lucy's right hand, the point tilted towards her as Lucy set her eyes on her.

Kira smirked before speaking, "Tell me Lucy, do you hate me when you know you cannot? Did you want to save your friend even though you could not feel the worry or fear of him dying as I raised my hands to snap his neck? Did you want to hate yourself even though all you could feel was nothing but the void in your heart? Do you want to kill yourself because you feel nothing for the boy who now lays dead beside me for the love you believe you would feel for him? Tell me Lucy."

Lucy's jaw clenched as she bore her eyes into Kira's. "I do, and to make it up to him and everyone I have lost, I will kill you. I will soak his blade I hold in my hand with your blood in his name and everyone that is dead here because of you." She told her emotionlessly, but damn did she want to feel the anger and the hatred she knew she would have felt long ago.

Kira laughed at her, before pointing at Rogue's deceased form. "Don't you know it's the ones we love most, that destroy us? Consider it a good thing you cannot feel what you would if you did not discover the magic you hold now. Because if you could feel, you would be as worthless as the boy."

"He was not worthless, the one who is worthless stands in front of me now." Lucy told her, getting into a battle stance.

Kira's eyes glistened in excitement before she too finally got into a battle stance. "This war is much more than you could ever imagine dear girl, and the moment your blood washes into the ground everything will be fulfilled as planned."

Lucy clicked her tongue, shifting slightly in her stance. "I have nothing left to lose now, but the least I could do is fulfill my last promise."

Kira stared at her a moment longer before asking, "And dear tell, what that promise could be?"

Lucy shifted her blade towards Kira, directed right between her eyes which went unnoticed by her. "To protect our family, until the day our hearts' stop beating."

Kira let out a full throttle laugh. "That can be arranged! Yet you are the first who I have met that have the same strength as my own. Why not join me? That way we can make everything ours and no one, no one will make us follow their laws and we can live without pain, and nobody will ever end up like us again!"

Lucy shook her head. "We may have the same magic, but we live and fight for very different reasons." She responded equally, her voice calm and steady.

Kira lost her laugh and smile, and instead frowned at her opponent. "I do not understand you, Lucy of the lost souls. Why live for the ones who hurt you the most? Why fight for them when they're already dead?" She asked her peculiar opponent.

"Because they're spirits will always remain in my heart, no matter how much darkness has seeped into it." Lucy responds to the Leviathan.

"Then I'll just have to take your heart to make you understand that your fighting on the wrong side." Kira tells her, hands turned to fists as she smashes them together, before popping them loudly.

"There will always be a wrong side if there is more than one. Everyone lives for their own reasons, and no matter what I want to believe, Fairy Tail will always be my spirit to fight for." Lucy tells her, rolling her shoulders that resound in their own pops as well.

Kira grins, and returns to her hand to hand combat stance while Lucy remains in her own. The two just stare at one another a moment longer before Lucy speaks a final time before they fight. "What is this magic called anyways?" She asks her enemy, who raises an eyebrow to her question but answers anyway.

"It's a lost magic. Your title is Lucy of the lost souls because your soul is truly erased of emotions. The magic is called Soul, because that is all that's left that makes us who we are." Kira tells her, in which Lucy responds with a nod before saying, "Well that sounds a lot better than Titania Lucy." Kira snorts at this, and the two meet eyes for a final moment of understanding.

And then, they launch at each other.

The last battle of the war has begun, and there is no telling where this will go for the two. Though one must remember, everything does not continue the way it seems in many eyes.

* * *

**This chapter was a lot shorter than my previous ones. I know a lot of you are thinking of leaving this story with those that have left since the first death. I am quite positive you know where this story is going, but it will surprise you if you will just stick with the story. **

**My story is wild but it comes with reason, and those who remain will discover that everything does not continue the way it seems in many eyes. **

**Trust me.**

**Sincerely,**

**A Shadow**


	39. Battle of the Emotionless Part IV

**Notice: I was really worried when I sent out the previous chapter, Rogue's death probably confused many people, especially with the pairing. I gave my answer in the author's note at the very end of the chapter though, and that is all I will reveal for now, the rest you'll have to seek in the story. I see it worth it, and now I'll see how many can bear the pain and death of the characters and what Lucy will see in the future. **

**Anyways, I'd like to send out a thanks to _BronzeDove_, their comment really helped me relax. I was a bit worried on what would be the first reaction, but that comment really helped me continue the story faster than I planned. So, here's the next chapter. **

**One more thing though, I'm going to be adding in some lyrics for Lucy, something that describes what she's going through. If anyone has some suggestions, feel free to leave it in a comment or PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**...**

**R.I.P. **

**Gray Fullbuster **

**Jack Hollow**

**Lisanna Strauss**

**Erza Scarlet**

**Kagura Mikazuchi**

**Wendy Marvell**

**Alice Wonder**

**Millianna **

**Hibiki Lates **

**Hikari Kurai**

**Navera Narashta**

**Natsu Dragneel **

**Marine Lorem**

**Niel Narashta**

**Nelliel Deidre**

**Mirajane Strauss**

**Lyssa Erien**

**Kai Shimizu**

**Lyon Vastia**

**Rogue Cheney**

**...**

**R.I.H. **

**Kaius Damien **

**Crash Furi **

**Fayt Landis **

**Paranoia Lectra **

**Leah Cross **

**Judas Deamon**

**Rae Yasasshi**

**Kuchiku Grimm**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the music that I listened to when making this, _1 Hour Epic Anime Music Vol. 1 by Gamming Warrior on YouTube._**

* * *

_Kira lost her laugh and smile, and instead frowned at her opponent. "I do not understand you, Lucy of the lost souls. Why live for the ones who hurt you the most? Why fight for them when they're already dead?" She asked her peculiar opponent._

_"Because they're spirits will always remain in my heart, no matter how much darkness has seeped into it." Lucy responds to the Leviathan._

_"Then I'll just have to take your heart to make you understand that your fighting on the wrong side." Kira tells her, hands turned to fists as she smashes them together, before popping them loudly._

_"There will always be a wrong side if there is more than one. Everyone lives for their own reasons, and no matter what I want to believe, Fairy Tail will always be my spirit to fight for." Lucy tells her, rolling her shoulders that resound in their own pops as well._

_Kira grins, and returns to her hand to hand combat stance while Lucy remains in her own. The two just stare at one another a moment longer before Lucy speaks a final time before they fight. "What is this magic called anyways?" She asks her enemy, who raises an eyebrow to her question but answers anyway._

_"It's a lost magic. Your title is Lucy of the lost souls because your soul is truly erased of emotions. The magic is called Soul, because that is all that's left that makes us who we are." Kira tells her, in which Lucy responds with a nod before saying, "Well that sounds a lot better than Titania Lucy." Kira snorts at this, and the two meet eyes for a final moment of understanding._

_And then, they launch at each other._

_The last battle of the war has begun, and there is no telling where this will go for the two. Though one must remember, everything does not continue the way it seems in many eyes._

* * *

Instead of waiting this time, Kira was the one to make the first move of attack. Leaping towards Lucy in Mirajane rating speed, she aims an uppercut on Lucy which was barely blocked by the use of her forearm. Kira sweeps her leg upwards, forcing Lucy to use the blunt of Rogue's blade to block it, and suddenly goes offensive by grabbing Kira's wrists and flipping over her.

Kira twirls around and brings a constant attack of kicks and punches, each land not impacting long enough to be caught once again, but to sudden for Lucy to block. Fortunately for her, the pain signals do not work and so Lucy is left unbothered and stagger-free by Kira's attacks. Though there would be bruises later if she survives this.

Lucy picks up her speed to match Kira's normal by pushing her aura into her limbs. The two slowly begin to rise in speed with every attack becoming nothing more than a blur if anyone where to see the battle. With every step back on the defensive side they move closer and closer away from the field until they reach the forest. Though by then Lucy used the trees to her advantage and leapt up unto a branch, unto another and another as she dodges the attacks and slowly rises thirty feet from the ground, with Kira right on her heels.

Soon Lucy sees another field clearing ahead, but this one had a river and more trees, yet enough battle ground to fight on. However she could not pursue the path further once Kira took advantage of her space into thoughts away from the battle and grabbed her shoulder before throwing her to the ground.

Lucy flips over and summons her black surf before she hit the ground, and barely got the katana up in time to block Kira's incoming foot. Lucy pushed her strength into the friction that Kira was putting into the sword, and threw her off of her.

Kira landed on the ground not too far from her, and Lucy deactivated her surf board. Her feet now back to the ground, she raises the katana blade towards Kira before rushing at her. At the first swing Kira ducked and flipped unto her back attempting a front kick to her face. Lucy ducked before barreling forward with her sword aimed for Kira's stomach, but did not come intact with her stomach but instead her hand, in which was now holding the blade in a way that prevented the blade from breaking her skin.

Kira suddenly pulled Lucy forward causing her to fly over her since she had not released the sword. Kira smirked before ramming her heel into Lucy's abdomen throwing her up higher into the air, where she then continued to grab her by the jacket and slammed her into the closest tree.

Once again Lucy felt no pain to way her down, though her hand was less responsive to her demands she could still get up immediately without fault to charge at Kira again, who dodged every strike and stab attack. Finally Lucy grew annoyed by her novice use of the sword and stabbed the blade into the ground, knowing if she continued to use it with her inexperience in the technique she would no doubt lose the battle against Kira that Rogue had put his faith into her for.

Kira quickly throws another side-swing fist at Lucy, who just barely rolls out of the way in time. Kira sprinted at her again, and slammed both elbows downwards on Lucy who shields her attack just in time but is still pushed back from the amount of force used in the attack. Kira leaps into the air and attempts three side-kicks to Lucy, who blocks one, dodges another, but the finally one hits and she stumbles backwards too close to the ledge of the river.

Using Lucy's position to her advantage, Kira, her a finally time in the stomach causing Lucy to stumble at the edge and just barely manages to flip herself over the river though it was doubtful she would make it to the other side. Kira saved her from falling in though, by leaping over the blonde and slamming her fist into Lucy's chin in the perfect angle to send her sprawling unto the other side, unfortunately disoriented.

Kira landed a few feet ahead of Lucy and planned to make another attack on her but was prevented by Lucy's quick recover and movements in pulling out her rifle that was still strapped to her back and firing three red bullets at Kira. Kira evaded them but was forced further away from her opponent, giving Lucy the advantage.

The previously red bullets exploded in the distance from wherever and whatever they had impacted to as Lucy shot off six more bullets but this time made from her green bullets. Kira flips over them with master flexibility before finishing off her movements with an elegant and perfectly balance handstand. She was also right in front of Lucy, and before she could even think of anything Kira had swept Lucy's legs out from beneath her before slamming her left fist into her stomach, leaving Lucy to a harsh landing that she could not feel. However her body felt it, and was slightly paralyzed for a second by the movement, and hadn't given Lucy enough time to see Kira's heel slam into her abdomen.

The sheer force that was plowed into the side of her abdomen caused her to fly into the air and roll to the ledge of the river once more, though this time she had enough time to fire a final shot at Kira before dropping the gun as she fell into the water, saving the rifle from a watery grave.

Lucy however was not so fortunate and by instinct as she attempted to immediately leap out of the river, two hands had grabbed her shoulders and pushed her further beneath the river. Lucy struggled, her hands clawing at the ledge and getting mud underneath her fingernails. She could not feel the burning sensation in her neck as her body begged for oxygen but she certainly got the message when her vision began to dot in black.

She forced herself to calm and instead turned her focus on her aura to build up in her throat. Lucy's eyes flashed black as she let out a roar that sent a black spiraling vortex above the water and towards Kira who had barely pulled away in time, freeing Lucy from her grasp and immediately leapt on the ledge, clawing her nails into the dirt before immediately pulling herself free from the water. Looking up she saw the last of her roar disappearing and a shielded Kira who had put her white aura into her forearms to shield herself from the attack, though her arms now bear some dark bruises.

Kira's charcoal shaded eyes bled crimson red while Lucy's had now faded into an abyss black. A thick white cloak enveloped over Kira's skin and Lucy soon had her own bloody-red cloak flaming off her skin as well.

The two grinned before Kira spoke, "It's cool having the same magic, because now I can see if I'm truly the strongest of the emotionless!" She laughed, before running at Lucy with her blood-thirsty and eager eyes. Long eight inch white claws formed off her nails from her aura before she slashed her claws on Lucy, who leaped back but still got a light graze from the attack. Her jacket torn through by the claws but not enough to reach her shirt.

Lucy smirked and allowed her aura to take on a similar form to Kira's claws, but with the claws being a vibrant red that glowed against the ghostly white as the two claws clashed against each other. The two moved in equal movements but at different angles, and at every collision it became a battle of strength. Sparks flung off the impact of the claws meeting one another like a blacksmith hammering down on molten iron.

Lucy then took it to the next step and formed talons on her feet before launching a side-step attack on Kira, who back-flipped out of range and formed talons as well. The two collided again, their movements once again become a blur to the naked eye as they danced across the field, the water that had once soaked into Lucy's clothing had dried from the speed of their movement.

By the time the two had jumped away from each other they were both covered in claw marks, though Lucy had the worse of it. Kira noticed this as well and smirked. "It's one thing to have the power, but it's another thing to have the experience which you lack in. I believe you already know who will win this battle. Give up, and join me or I dump your bleeding corpse into the river." Kira told her.

Lucy did not falter though in a response. "I'm not dead yet though, so why should I? I will defeat you, no matter how much of my blood it takes, and I will never surrender myself to you." Lucy said, before building her magic into her claws and raised them above her head before slashing downwards, creating a lunar arc of her magic energy come crashing against Kira.

Kira was thrown back by the sudden attack and had a few drops of blood leaking from her mouth from the blow but she quickly wiped the blood from her mouth and stood. "Alright, looks like I'm going to have to get a little more serious now." She told Lucy, and retracted her claws back into her aura. She then formed a white and black orb in her hands. She suddenly combined the two causing a shock-wave before chucking the ball at Lucy like a softball. Lucy barely had enough time to dive forward, but wasn't aware of how close she was to the tree that was a few feet behind her. When the orb impacted the tree, Lucy was sent flying off her feet forward and landed far off. The tree then creaked and slowly began to fall in the path where Lucy lay causing her to scramble to her feet and just barely dive out of the way once again.

However she had no time to evade a third time when Kira grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air, cutting off her oxygen supply. "Don't worry, I won't kill you yet." Kira told her, just as Lucy felt her brain fuzz from the lack of oxygen. Kira tossed her to the side and disappeared from Lucy's view, and right as she was just regaining feeling in her body she felt the tip of a blade pointed at her neck.

Lucy looked up and was met with Kira's smirking form holding Rogue's katana to her throat. "I'm going to show you that you are exactly like me, and then maybe you will accept my offer in joining my campaign." Kira told her, and moved the sword away from her neck and down her torso, until it was right at her stomach but aimed away from the organs.

If she pushed the sword in it would be very painful but not too devastating for the body as long as she wouldn't bleed out. Soon enough Kira was about to push the deadly blade into Lucy's flesh only to have a blazing black sword swipe at her blindly.

Kira leapt back and saw that Lucy had created a black sword out of her aura that was attached to her right hand that appeared to be connected by black chains wrapping around her entire right arm also made from her aura. Lucy created a second blade in her left hand, exactly the same apart from the fact that this blade was entirely red, crimson red to be precise.

Kira smirked and tossed Rogue's katana into the river carelessly before allowing a new weapon to form in her hands. When the glowing blue light faded, twin scythes were revealed in her hands. Held like war-axes yet shaped and as deadly as a reaper's scythe.

Kira and Lucy launched at each other both at the same time, both duel wielding but Kira was a little more wild with her weapon as she swung the scythes at her as she twirled the chain. Lucy couldn't even get close enough with the rapidly swinging scythes protecting Kira like a wind barrier.

Lucy decided to just screw it all, it wasn't like she would feel the pain anyways and charged at Kira. One of the scythes got a good grazing cut on her left shoulder as she dove through the gap of the scythes and narrowly evaded a serious injury from the other scythe as it swung upwards and just barely cut a thin line at the bottom of her chin but otherwise she had made it to Kira and immediately raised both blades forward and upwards.

Kira being the clever enemy brought her hands together thus causing the two scythes to go inwards directly to where Lucy stood. Lucy realized this right before the two scythes sunk into her back, just barely missing her spine, and instead imbedded themselves deep inside Lucy and appeared like tiny wings sticking out from her back.

Blood spurt from Lucy's mouth as she fell to her knees, her body not responding to her and her back felt stiff somehow. Lucy tried to move but the attempt was a failure. Kira kneeled in front of the wounded teenager and yanked out the scythes by the chains, causing her body to move forward from the movement and soon found herself on her stomach as her eyes gazed up to meet Kira's crimson eyes while she flicked her tongue against one of her scythes and tastes her blood.

"Mmm, I wonder if it's our magic that makes our blood taste so rich?" Kira questions aloud, grinning as Lucy let's out another cough of blood that splash the ground in her crimson blood. Kira tilts Lucy's chin up so her eyes are on her own. Lucy would struggle but her body wouldn't listen to her demands, leaving her at Kira's 'mercy'.

"They don't call me the Bloody Angel for nothing, although no one has lived to tell what makes it really live up to the name. Just a taste of your blood and I have become resistant to your magic and have added your strength to my own. You are now at my mercy and nothing you do can defeat me now!" Kira laughs in victory and let's go of her hold on Lucy allowing her form to slouch over more, the blood staining her jacket and shirt.

"Allow me to show you the true sight of the Bloody Angel!" Kira shouts, and channels her aura out fully causing her white aura to arch into the sky like a rocket launching off. Lucy watches as her blood on the scythes literally lift into the air before sinking into Kira's skin.

"Black Arts: Blood-link!" Kira shouts, before the white aura slowly dyes in her blood and covers her form entirely. When the aura begins to fade, Lucy is met with a terrifying sight if she could feel fear. Yet even without such emotions she could only stare at the form before her.

In front of her Kira looked exactly the same as before, the difference were the huge glass wings protruding out from her back, the glass was colored red, yet looked far from shatter-able as they moved slightly. The wings were a good thirty feet long, appearing as though it should tip Kira's form over from the height, yet if anything Kira was an anchor weighing it down.

Kira then lurched forward in a burst of speed, grabbing the wounded and bloody Lucy by the neck before throwing her into a tree in which her back collides harshly into, not helping her back wound at all. Lucy tries to stand but her body wouldn't listen to her, she tried to at least move her hands yet in every movement caused her consciousness to black for a second and a spurt of blood to erupt from her mouth.

Suddenly Lucy was lifted up once again though, her black eyes meeting Kira's crimson ones. She couldn't even get a word out before she felt something dig into the base of her palm and through it. She tried to move the arm of the palm but found that hand pinned to the tree. She felt Kira sink another red dagger formed by Lucy's own blood into her other palm and knew what Kira was doing to her.

She was pinning her to the tree.

Next came two longer daggers into her ankles, and she couldn't even get her limbs to twitch, but she could move her head. Looking straight ahead she tried to at least push herself forward even when her vision blacked out again, but was stopped when she felt a fifth dagger enter her abdomen.

Looking down she saw the hilt of the dagger sticking out, telling her that further movement meant more daggers in her body. Lucy breathed in a breath and met the eyes of the smirking Kira, who stood in front of Lucy with daggers floating around her. There could have been a hundred of those daggers, and all of them were formed of her blood.

"You see these are blood daggers, and no matter how hard you try, you cannot remove them because they are made of your own protection barriers in your blood. The moment you try to pull away it will just snap you back in place." Kira told her, tabbing the grip of the hilt of the dagger in her abdomen.

In return, she got a blood spurt to her face. Kira only smirked though and wiped the blood on her finger before sucking the blood off. "Mmm, your blood only makes me stronger Lucy."

She got a growl in response from the blood. Kira smirked and summoned a crimson sword into her hand, and began to lightly trail the tip of the sword along Lucy's body, light enough that she received no harm, yet in the slightest movement she would find herself cut by the blade of her own blood. "Ever wonder what it would be like to be pierced by your own blood?" Kira asked her, as she settled on Lucy's right arm, right below the shoulder.

Lucy tried not to notice and instead stared straight ahead. "Ever wonder why you became a physco?"

Kira just smiled before she dug the blade into the very top layer of her skin. "What the hell are you doing now, bitch?!" Lucy demanded, feeling the blade sink all the way through a centimeter of her flesh. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach on the excited look in the Bloody Angel's eyes and even though she had no emotions she knew she would be feeling worried if she could.

"Separating your soul from the flesh."

* * *

**Ah, here we are. Closer to where I've been wanting to get to for the past couple of months and we're almost there now. **

**This was a pretty quick and simple chapter, but it will get real exciting in the next chapter and so forth after that. **

**I'll try to get the next update out on the weekend. **

**Sincerely,**

**The Reaping Wolf**


	40. Battle of the Emotionless Part V

**To _Doom Marine 54_ who said - _"Hard hat#1: "Hey where should we put this retarded fanfic where Lucy is turned into a woobie by the lazy half-assed author by bashing the rest of fairy tail to make her sympathetic?"_**

_** DM54: "Just add it to the pile."**_

**Here's my reply - _Why bother reading the story then? 'Cause last I checked I detailed it in the summary. And if you think you know where my story is going, your dead wrong. _  
_Learn to say the facts over half-assed opinions because you only made yourself look like an "lazy half- assed" person._  
_Just saying._  
_Oh and if you don't have anything nice to say, don't bother unless your ready to be insulted back by this "lazy half-assed author"._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**...**

**R.I.P. **

**Gray Fullbuster **

**Jack Hollow**

**Lisanna Strauss**

**Erza Scarlet**

**Kagura Mikazuchi**

**Wendy Marvell**

**Alice Wonder**

**Millianna **

**Hibiki Lates **

**Hikari Kurai**

**Navera Narashta**

**Natsu Dragneel **

**Marine Lorem**

**Niel Narashta**

**Nelliel Deidre**

**Mirajane Strauss**

**Lyssa Erien**

**Kai Shimizu**

**Lyon Vastia**

**Rogue Cheney**

**...**

**R.I.H. **

**Kaius Damien **

**Crash Furi **

**Fayt Landis **

**Paranoia Lectra **

**Leah Cross **

**Judas Deamon**

**Rae Yasasshi**

**Kuchiku Grimm**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the music that I listened to when making this, _Three Days Grace: One X, Album_**

* * *

_"You see these are blood daggers, and no matter how hard you try, you cannot remove them because they are made of your own protection barriers in your blood. The moment you try to pull away it will just snap you back in place." Kira told her, tabbing the grip of the hilt of the dagger in her abdomen._

_In return, she got a blood spurt to her face. Kira only smirked though and wiped the blood on her finger before sucking the blood off. "Mmm, your blood only makes me stronger Lucy."_

_She got a growl in response from the blood. Kira smirked and summoned a crimson sword into her hand, and began to lightly trail the tip of the sword along Lucy's body, light enough that she received no harm, yet in the slightest movement she would find herself cut by the blade of her own blood. "Ever wonder what it would be like to be pierced by your own blood?" Kira asked her, as she settled on Lucy's right arm, right below the shoulder._

_Lucy tried not to notice and instead stared straight ahead. "Ever wonder why you became a physco?"_

_Kira just smiled before she dug the blade into the very top layer of her skin. "What the hell are you doing now, bitch?!" Lucy demanded, feeling the blade sink all the way through a centimeter of her flesh. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach on the excited look in the Bloody Angel's eyes and even though she had no emotions she knew she would be feeling worried if she could._

_"Separating your soul from the flesh."_

* * *

Lucy couldn't watch as Kira sawed the crimson blade through her arm. She wanted her emotions back as unfortunate that would be for her if she really had them right now, but it just felt so.. _wrong _without them. She can hear the muscle in her arm tearing as the blade slowly nears her bone, and she considers throwing up at the thought, yet she doesn't feel disgust. No, she doesn't feel anything at all, and she wants to be scared of it, but she just _can't feel anything._

She wants her emotions back; she wants to scream in agony in what Kira is doing to her; she wants to cry; she wants to be saddened by the loss of her comrades and Rogue; she wants to be angry for killing the one who had faith in her; she wants to be fucking disgusted by Kira and yet she feels nothing.

At the moment of hearing the sharp _crack! _Lucy's heart skipped a beat before pumping blood faster. Lucy couldn't look, and didn't need to anyways as her vision blacked. Though when her vision recovered she couldn't help but take a glance and what she saw _really _almost made her scream.

Her arm was god-damned fucking _gone!_

Well, removed would be the better word but as Lucy stared at the stunt of her dominant arm that was seriously bleeding out she felt her brain fuzz again and what she assumed was bile build up in her throat. She barely looked down enough to see her arm laying on the ground, and soon her gaze turned to Kira who stabbed removed arm with the same blade and brought it towards her.

"I'll kill...you...bitch!" Lucy gasps out, another spurt of blood leaving her lips and soaking her chin. Kira only smirks and gathers her white aura around Lucy's severed arm, before forcing Lucy to watch as she _obliviated _her arm until nothing remains.

Lucy stares at where her severed arm just was and just couldn't _believe _what she had just lost. Something she would never gain back too. She was saved from further thoughts and possibly torture when her body blacked out on her again. Though this time she did more than lose consciousness into the void, but she also felt another memory push forward into her mind.

* * *

_I remember standing at the top of a newly created mountain of human skeletons. The land was destroyed and ashened by the dragons and this mountain is every member of Fairy Tail that took the first attack of Acnologia breathe. I remember they're screams before their flesh was literally and immediately severed from their bodies, their eyes melting into the back of their heads, and their hair catching on fire before all that was left were their steaming skeletons. _

_Some humans evacuated and I assume they were running for the bunks however some black dragons had swooped in and grabbed anyone that tried to run before tossing them away to their death 100,000 feet above the ground. The sound of their bodies exploding once they hit the ground was terrifying, and I nearly threw up on the sight. _

_I had to move though, sun was dawning and the night dragons would be coming out in a few hours. How I've survived so long is beyond me, but one thing I know for sure is I will survive this world and I will continue to live. Never surrendering to these winged lizard-skin purses. _

_And if I ever had the chance for a re-do, I would be stronger.. but I would also save my comrades from betraying me another time in another universe. Though of course, what are the chances of that ever happening? With me the chances are one out of three trillion._

_There is no going back, only moving forward._

* * *

Lucy woke up from the memory and unconsciousness, hacking up more blood and was surprised she hadn't bled out yet. She had a theory her shadow had something to do with it but kept the thought to the back of her mind and looked up to see Kira no longer in front of her.

She was actually by the very end of the field, looking into the river, as though she had grown tired of me or maybe she's just giving me a break from her torture. Though I doubt it's the latter.

_I will not lose to you!_

Lucy focused on her breathing and ignored her frantic heart-beat as she focused on her aura. Kira had taken one of her auras, and it would probably be her black aura meaning she still has her red and green auras. Each aura has different strengths, and although Kira took her most valued aura, Lucy knew her fight was not over.

Her green aura would probably be the best choice, this one based on speed but also was her original light blue aura that was dyed green when she discovered this Lost Soul magic. Slowly she brought a wisp strand of her green aura and wrapped it around the dagger in her left ankle and slowly began to pull it out. She knew she was still losing blood and that pulling out these daggers wouldn't help but she could not remained pegged to this tree like a dart target.

She removed the other dagger from her ankle silently and dropped the daggers to the ground which ironically reformed into a puddle of blood the moment it hit the ground. Next she brought the green wisp strand to the dagger in her stomach and pulled that dagger out, willing herself to not black out as she did so. Once that dagger was reduced into a blood puddle she used to wisp to take out the last dagger in her palm and let the dagger drop to the ground to reform into a blood puddle with the rest before she let her body slouch against the tree.

She could hear her heart thrumming quickly, and her vision dotted in black but she forced herself to move (though it was more like stumbling) and slowly limped to the river. Thankfully Kira did not have her focus on Lucy, and she was able to make it almost half-way to the river before her body gave up on her and she landed face first into the dust.

Lucy kept her eyes opened though, and began to drag her towards the river with just the strength of her remaining arm, unknowingly leaving a trail of blood with every movement.

She made it to the river at perfect timing, and had just unhooked one of her keys when Kira turned around finally noticing her, but she was too late to stop Lucy from dipping the key into the water and summoning, "Open Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!"

Granted, when Aquarius was summoned by Lucy out of the absolute nowhere she was ready to give Lucy a piece of her mind but froze before she even got the first syllable out of her mouth. The reason for this was because the sight before her was horrifying.

Lucy was bleeding out for one, and the blood trail towards the river had her realize that Lucy had literally dragged herself to the river in her state in order to summon her. Another thing was that the area was destroyed, with splashes of blood in the occasional area. She also saw that Lucy was missing her dominant arm, and was wounded in several places.

What worried her the most was the look Lucy was giving her. Not one of sadness or pleading but just nothing. She could only stare as Lucy let out a slow cough and then a heavier and stronger cough of blood away from the river. Lucy never lost eye-contact with Aquarius though.

"Distract her, if you would." Lucy asked, sort of. This confused Aquarius, where was Lucy Heartifilia from just about a year ago? Leo had said she had changed in appearance, but Aquarius could sense it was far more than that.

"Go!" Lucy shouted at her, ignoring the cost of the action when her wounds bled out quicker. She looked over at the smirking Kira that was eyeing Aquarius in excitement. "Just give me time." Lucy told her, before laying her body back to the ground sighing.

Aquarius didn't move at first, but when she did her eyes were now glowing in ferocity at the harm that was brought to Layla's daughter. Aquarius lifted her urn of water up, before launching forward with her first attack against the Bloody Angel.

* * *

Lucy could no longer move her body, it was as though her body was collapsing on itself and she could do nothing to stop it. She felt cold somehow, but not like a wind of the breeze, but more like the cold death was approaching. She slowly let out a shaky breath and glanced at the ferocious mermaid fighting Kira one last time before her eyes shut close.

When Lucy awoke she was back in her familiar inner world. The night sky reflected the light of the stars and the moon upon the land as a wolf's howl sounded. The leaves of the trees swayed gently against the light breezes and Lucy could hear the tricking of the rivers as well.

"Need some help there eh, chief?" A voice asked to the side. Lucy turned and was once again met with her shadow. She was the same as before with ghostly pale skin, black hair and clothing, though her eyes were different. Still the same black base but the ring closest to the pupil was red while the outer ring was now green.

The many swords around her belt straps were still blurry, well all except one this time. And the one that was revealed was none other than Rogue's katana, though Lucy decided she'll save the question for later. "Yes." Lucy replied, and watched as a grin broke free from her shadows before shadowing into a frown.

"Awesome! Although I will only have a limited time. Our body is dying and I will try to heal it the best I can but the amount of blood we've lost raises out risks in death. Lucy nods, before holding out her hand. "I'll try to help you from the inside, but as you said our chances I survival are low. We. Will. Not. Die however. No matter what." Lucy says calmly but firmly to the end of discussion.

Shadow Lucy smiles before accepting Lucy's hand before exploding into red, green, and black wisps and shooting up into the sky. The original Lucy only sighs before walking towards one of the rivers, shaking her head slowly before muttering, "My shadow is too strange for my own good."

* * *

_In reality.._

A dark energy suddenly surged into the area causing Aquarius and Kira to falter for a moment and leaped away from each other to look for the source of dark magic. What they saw was a red and green aura shooting out of Lucy like a vortex. The auras circled around each other at a warp speed before suddenly retreating back into Lucy's body so quickly it could have been missed in a link. Her body pulsed twice before disappearing into the silence.

Aquarius stared at Lucy's still and unmoving body with a hint of fear that she was dead, that was until Lucy's body slowly rose to her feet before literally turning into a 3D shadow. The shadow grew long red claws and a tail before it turned in Kira and Aquarius's direction where it let out a roar so loud it blew the trees back slightly by the sheer force.

The shadows slowly formed a shadow arm in place of the missing arm before flexing the arm to recall the feeling of the arm that had been severed not an hour before.

Shadow Lucy then pulled a brilliant green colored katana from her stomach, as though it was being grabbed from an abyss before pulling out a crimson colored katana with her other hand out of her stomach before flicking them downwards to remember the familiar feeling and looked back at the duo before her.

"Your not Lucy." Aquarius said, while Kira smiled in glee at what stood before them.

Shadow Lucy raised her blades and got into her swordsman battle stance before replying evenly, "No, I'm her shadow!" She said before running into a sprint at Kira and slammed her blades downwards at Kira who just barely evaded. Kira quickly summoned her chained scythes once more but this time when they came at Shadow Lucy they were immediately deflected no matter how much speed or strength Kira put into it.

Shadow Lucy darted past Kira and landed to the left of Aquarius with ease before grinning at the mermaid. "We're still allies aren't we? Your still out here proving that I am still Lucy, just her.. darker side." Shadow Lucy said before launching forward and deflecting the swinging scythes at her once again and laughed as she fought off Kira's attacks easily.

Kira suddenly made her chained scythes disappear before forming a familiar black orb in her hands. "Death orb." Kira said before throwing it at Shadow Lucy, who rolled out of the way and quickly shoved Aquarius out of the way as the orb passed along with a thick wave of death that killed everything in it's range and path.

"Dark Magic." Shadow Lucy heard Aquarius whisper in shock, but all in all ignored her as she lunged at Kira once again with the death orb out of range.

"Death wave!" Kira shouted, a black pulse shooting out of her before expanding into a wave in a quick pace headed towards Shadow Lucy who laughed before calling upon her black surf and easily flew over it. Aquarius was also wise enough to use her water to surf her above the wave as well, and one it had finally passed, Shadow Lucy leaped off the board and tackled Kira to the ground.

Shadow Lucy then raised her twin katanas upwards before slamming them down into Kira's stomach. Kira's glass wings shattered as Shadow Lucy pushed her green and red aura inside Kira's body before retreating with a black aura, returning the aura to the original owner and taking back the power Kira had stolen from Shadow Lucy and the original.

"Mine!" Shadow Lucy hissed while barring her fangs before yanking her swords out before making them explode into wisps to return to their sheaths on her back.

Kira roared out a white vortex to get Lucy off of her, which worked and Kira was up on her feet immediately. She smirked as Shadow Lucy noticed her open wounds almost immediately heal completely where not even the faintest scars remained.

"I'm indestructible, insane, and cannot feel pain so you must have realized that you cannot win this battle." Kira told her, smiling with victory.

Shadow Lucy replied with a literal earth shattering scream, she waved her shadow arm towards Kira and almost immediately the shattered earth barreled towards Kira. Kira ran forward before slamming her right fist into the boulder causing it to explode and become harmless to Kira.

Shadow Lucy though appeared behind her and swung both swords at Kira in a downwards arc, and Kira was left head-butting Shadow Lucy's forehead to cause her to stumble backwards and saver her from the attack. Though Shadow Lucy was more startled than harmed, at all, and immediately let out another inhuman roar at Kira causing another wave of shattered earth to barrel at her.

Kira leapt over the attack, landing with a roll before raising her fist in the air and slamming it to the ground while shouting, "Skeleton Knights!"

Nothing happened immediately, but then the earth split open in various areas, while a skeletal version of creatures and even some people crawled out from their ancient graves and slowly made their way towards Shadow Lucy and Aquarius like zombies hungry for flesh.

Shadow Lucy of course charged in head first with swords slashing at every skeletal thing she sees, not even sparing a second glance as her sword cuts through the bones and severs the skeletons into pieces, cutting every bone into powder as to they not rise again. While with Aquarius she was waving her urn in every direction, the force of the waves sending the skeletons she hit flying to the other side of Fiore.

Shadow Lucy froze for a split second before continuing her onslaught against the skeletal knights. _Chief, I gonna need to call for some back up, we're losing control! _Shadow Lucy told the original telepathically whilst in battle. Twenty more skeletons down and she finally gets a reply from the original.

_I hear you, our world has begun to collapse on itself. It seems as though the rivers are holding what's left, well from falling into who knows where. _

_Call out Scorpio and Leo, they're going to be the best for a battle against Kira. I'm trying to link my spirit with the roots of the trees in those that remain in the world to keep it steady, but I won't be able to hold it much longer.._

And with that their telepathy link is cut off. Shadow Lucy frowns before roaring once more, her black cortex taking care of the rest of the remaining skeletal creatures. Shadow Lucy then leapt back to Aquarius's side who looked over at her cautiously.

"I don't have much time left, so work together with these two alright? I need you three to hold her off as long as you can. I'll fight the best I can while I can but if I ever stop in the midst of battle, do not dare stop to check on me. I need you out here!" Shadow Lucy told her before pulling out the keys of Scorpio and Leo's.

"Open Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio! Open Gate of the Lion, Leo!" Shadow Lucy shouts, pushing the original's magic inside to prevent the keys from corruption.

Scorpio and Leo appeared in a flash of golden light to the left of Aquarius and the three celestial spirits all stared at Shadow Lucy in surprise who smirked at their expense.

"I'm stronger than I was a year ago, now quit gaping and ATTACK!" Shadow Lucy shouts before forming a huge orb made of her black, green, and red auras. "Come on, combine into Unison raid!" She shouts at them, and soon the orb had grown twice in size and was now combined in all four of their magic strength.

_What should we call it chief? _Shadow Lucy asked telepathically and got an irritated tone from the original.

_I don't know, I'm trying to keep our world from collapsing further! _

Shadow Lucy smirked. _Come on, I'll leave you alone if you just give this awesome attack a name!_

Shadow Lucy could just hear the original sighing inside their world. _Gah, fine! Just call it-_

"LOST CELESTIAL EXPLOSION!"

* * *

**Well, there you guys go. Exciting isn't it? Thought I'd add a little humor at the end with Lucy and her shadow. Next chapter will hopefully be posted on the weekend since this one also thankfully got in early.**

**These chapters will be posted pretty fast (but still long in words) since I've been waiting three months for this battle! **

**Feel free to support and comment, I want to know what's on some of you readers minds' about what you think of the story thus far and the chapter. Negative or positive is good, but if it's just flat out rude you'll get the same reply **_**Doom Marine 54**_** got**** at the very beginning of this chapter in the Author's Notice from me. **

**"Read to Escape" as my motto goes ;D**

**Sincerely,**

**The Reaping Wolf**


	41. Battle of the Emotionless Part VI

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**...**

**R.I.P. **

**Gray Fullbuster **

**Jack Hollow**

**Lisanna Strauss**

**Erza Scarlet**

**Kagura Mikazuchi**

**Wendy Marvell**

**Alice Wonder**

**Millianna **

**Hibiki Lates **

**Hikari Kurai**

**Navera Narashta**

**Natsu Dragneel **

**Marine Lorem**

**Niel Narashta**

**Nelliel Deidre**

**Mirajane Strauss**

**Lyssa Erien**

**Kai Shimizu**

**Lyon Vastia**

**Rogue Cheney**

**...**

**R.I.H. **

**Kaius Damien **

**Crash Furi **

**Fayt Landis **

**Paranoia Lectra **

**Leah Cross **

**Judas Deamon**

**Rae Yasasshi**

**Kuchiku Grimm**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the music that I listened to when making this, _One Hour - The Hanging Tree _**

* * *

_"What should we call it chief?" Shadow Lucy asked telepathically and got an irritated tone from the original._

_"I don't know, I'm trying to keep our world from collapsing further!"_

_Shadow Lucy smirked. "_Come on, I'll leave you alone if you just give this awesome attack a name!"__

_Shadow Lucy could just hear the original sighing inside their world._ "_Gah, fine! Just call it-"_

**_"LOST CELESTIAL EXPLOSION!"_**

* * *

The attack flew forward with such an intensity that the ground had burns from the speed and energy intensity as it passed. Kira didn't even have enough time to flinch as the attack hit her full on and she was swallowed by it before thrown out like she was shot out of a cannon. The orb exploded as it spit out Kira and hit Kira full on causing her to gain burn marks all over her skin from the intensity of the attack.

She stumbled to her feet, breathing heavily with blood running down her arms and face. Kira lets out a maddening laugh before raising her hand up, palm flat.

Scorpio and Leo flank her sides while Aquarius takes the front, all three still surprised by the power wielded by Lucy.

Shadow Lucy however stumbled back slightly after the attack but fortunately went unnoticed by her spirits but unfortunately not by Kira who smirked.

Shadow Lucy fell to her knees as her form flashed red for a moment as they were losing against their strive for life. _Chief, we're losing aren't we? _Shadow Lucy asked the original telepathically. She didn't get an immediate response at first but then, _Yes. _The answer was unfortunate but Shadow Lucy refused to lose her life so soon.

_Switch with me, I know how to save us. _Shadow Lucy says suddenly and firmly.

_Are you sure? Our body can't take much more. Our world is almost gone, only the ground I stand on remains. _The original Lucy responds unsurely.

_Yes! Trust me, Chief. _Shadow Lucy responds urgently but determined.

_Alright, I trust you shadow. _The original responds before focusing on her link with her shadow. Shadow Lucy smirks allowing her shadows to absorb back inside the original's body.

_And Lucy? Thank you.._

* * *

_Inner World.._

Lucy's shadow stood back in her world, the area was gone, all except the ground she stood upon and the area the spirit wolf stood on. "Hey Kei." The shadow greeted the wolf as he approached her. "You're doing it aren't you?" He asked her, stopping in front of her. The shadow gave him a slight nod before saying, "It's the only way to ensure her survival."

Kei nodded. "You realize that everything she has yet to discover from you will be uncovered when you do this correct?" He asked her, and got an annoyed grunt from the shadow. "Yeah, yeah. I'm aware but she'll just have to learn it all herself. Or from you." The shadow told him.

Kei sat down and shot the shadow an unamused expression. "So now your pushing all your duties unto me?" He sighs and shakes his head. "Fine, I'll do it." The shadow smirks at him. "I knew you would." Gaining an irritated bark from the wolf.

"Besides I'll still be with her, she just won't know it. I am her shadow after all you know?" The shadow told Kei, though it seemed more to herself than to him. Kei nods before standing up. "If this is her best chance in living, then we will do what we can." He says before moving to the shadow's side.

The shadow smiles at him. "Staying here while I do this, alright. Suit yourself." She tells him, gaining an equal smirk from the wolf.

"Prepare yourself, Lucy."

* * *

_Back in reality.._

The three celestial spirits jumped back startled at the sudden magic burst from their summoner, turning a glance to their master they were met with a none-shadow-cloaked Lucy and instead a blood-drenched Lucy.

Lucy looked up in their eyes, her dead but tired eyes before looking at Kira. A memory suddenly hit her causing her to realize something -

_I remember when I was dying, wounds covering my body and painted my fair skin a crimson red. Pain launched throughout my body and I was constantly hacking up blood. _

_I remember when I focused my magic into the inside of my body to seal the wounds up from the inside, even though I ended up magic exhausted my life was saved. _

_I can do that now.._

Lucy closed her eyes when the fighting between her spirits and Kira continue. _This will take up two of my auras. Might as well keep the strongest aura for this battle, even if it's amount has been lessened by Kira's usage of it. _

She imagined the inside of her body, and combined her green and red auras together before placing them into her wounds on the inside. Slowly her body began to nit her wounds back together like invisible stitches. The blood stopped leaving her body and the blood in her throat was swallowed back down. Her arm healed over but could not regenerate, leaving a stump where her right arm had once been at the shoulder.

When she opened her eyes she could feel the last of her aura encircling her, and the closure of her wounds. She stood up with renewed strength and looked on as Kira knocked a fist so forcefully into Scorpio's stomach he was sent back to the spirit world.

Aquarius let out an angry yell before slamming her urn down facing Kira causing a tsunami to strike upon Kira. Kira however focused her magic into her feet created a white surf board similar to Lucy's own and easily glided over the wave and grabbed a nearby Leo before chucking him inside the tsunami, forcing him to retreat back into his own world.

Kira let her white surf disappear and turned to Aquarius right as Lucy walked up to her side, startling the water spirit slightly. "I'm fine, but this battle needs to come to an end." Lucy told her, and got into a battle stance.

Kira chuckled at Lucy, though was in slight surprise in Lucy's state. "You are something else lost one, but you have lost already." She told the healed and recovered Lucy. "We'll just have to see about that, won't we Bloody Angel?" Lucy retorted back, before summoning a sword into remaining her left hand. It was like her green and red swords, only that this one was completely black and was the length of a greatsword.

"Retreat, Aquarius." Lucy tells the water spirit who looks at her in surprise and slight hesitance before nodding and returning to her world in a flash of golden light.

Lucy turns to Kira and raises her great katana up, her red and green eyes were now black with the last aura remaining. "Come Kira, let's finish this." Lucy says before launching forward at Kira who raises her hands summoning her two white katanas.

The two collide with Kira's swords forming an X to block the strike of the significant katana. Kira pushed her swords forward against Lucy's strength causing Lucy to leap backwards to evade and deflect every attack responded from Kira. Lucy suddenly hits the ground and does a side-sweep with her feet before leaping a hand stand back waving her katana to the side with elegance.

The two leap back from each other before both simultaneously letting out a roar. The white and black vortexes collide with equal force before exploding, Kira and Lucy ducking down to avoid the flying debris and building intensity of their combined auras.

Kira then rushes to her feet and grabs a standing up Lucy before throwing her back, following with a kick to the stomach, and a punch to the chin. Lucy lands harshly on her back sliding before leaping up and running forward with her katana raises forward. She dives forward like an incoming missile and grazes Kira with the edge of her sword before spinning a right sweep at her leg but receives a blocked kick to her side sending her a few stumbles back.

Slowly the two fast travel while trading blows towards a large cliff, Kira's ideal of direction and soon the duo are right outside of it. Lucy notices this and sends lightning quick blows at Kira, who dodges half of them while her body heals the cuts.

Kira suddenly get's the upper hand on an opening on Lucy's part and wrenches Lucy's aura blade from her hand with her swords before embedding her own sword into her left leg causing Lucy to let out a grunt and fall to the ground on her back with Kira towering over her.

"I told you, you've already lost." Kira told her, before cloaking her hand with her white aura and slamming her hand into Lucy's chest. Blood spews from Lucy's mouth as her fist buries itself into Lucy's chest similar to what had happened to Rogue and Lucy knew it.

Her black eyes darkened when Kira's hand closed around her head, the white aura slicing her heart chambers and arteries into ribbons. Lucy wants to struggle but she finds her brain unresponsive. No soon later Kira smirks before removing Lucy's heart from her own body leaving Lucy staring at her heart bleeding into Kira's hand.

She couldn't even think clearly, a thousand thoughts jumbling into one with a thousand images passing through her eyes. Her life flashing through her eyes one could call it, until her body went slack. Though she couldn't feel emotions she could feel the absence of the drumming beat thrumming inside her being.

Her onyx eyes stared at her blood spurting heart as her soul began to pull itself from her reaping body. She let out a final spurt of blood from her mouth before her head turned to the left, her right eye catching the white aura as it disintegrated her heart into a pile of white dust before it disappeared into the wind as though her heart never existed.

And then, Lucy died.

* * *

_Inside the Celestial World.._

The spirits were in their world, doing their thing. Leo was talking with Aries as they walked through the lunar forest, Plue danced with his cousins, brothers, and sisters while Lyra played her background beautiful music, Aquarius sat at the edge of the beach looking out at the shining ocean smiling with Scorpio's arm leaning across her shoulders, Virgo randomly sweeping the dining hall, Gemini dancing in the air as they sung their odd tunes, Taurus swinging his axe around showing off to the lady-cows, Sagittarius shooting targets with his bow, Cancer braiding his hair, Capricorn shining his horns, Crux sleeping, Horologium fixing the gears of his chamber, Pyxis running in random directions, and the Spirit King twirling his mustache while letting out the occasional chuckle.

Then all of a sudden they all froze, and looked into the sky before their bodies began to glow gold or silver depending on their key type, while the Spirit king's expression turned to one of sadness. The spirits that had glowed in their color now held a replica of their key, with two words carved into the key before it vanished.

Every spirit's eyes widened while tears shone in their eyes in many whether they had a contract or not. Aries fell into a fit of tears leaving Leo into holding her close while his own tears bled from his eyes. Plue wailed and shivered while his family comforted him, Lyra let out tears and couldn't touch her harp for a moment before she began to play a very sad tune, Aquarius had her facing the ocean while a few drops of tears fell into the waters of the sea while Scorpio held her tight, Gemini was looking down with tears falling to the ground like rain, Virgo's clear expression turned grim, Taurus walked away from his axe lying on the ground, Sagittarius stared at his bow in sadness, Cancer stared solemnly into his mirror, his hair left unbraided, Capricorn had his head in his hands believing himself a failure in not protecting Lucy, Crux was no longer sleeping, Horologium's midnight charm went off, and Pyxis stopped running and let a few tears fall.

The spirit world mourned for the death of their favored and most respected summoner, the words on their key replicas never disappearing from their memories. What put the celestial world into sorrow were the two elegantly carved words in their keys that said - _Contractor Deceased._

* * *

_Inner World.._

The shadow of Lucy closed her eyes, her swords glowing before falling into a pile to the side of Kei. Her body began to glow a faint golden before shinning so bright it lit up the night sky or the world. Slowly the world began to rebuild itself, the rivers connecting the world once again, and the moon reappeared.

Shadow Lucy opened her eyes once the world was whole once again, her eyes were now golden, while her body began to fade. She turned to Kei and combed a hand through his thick midnight fur. "Take care of her, Kei." The shadow told him, before she faded completely before a strong gust of wind shook the entire world as her spirit drifted away.

* * *

_Outside World.._

Unknown to Kira as she walked inside the cave beneath the cliff, Lucy who had been dead for six minutes was going to live once again. Inside Lucy Heartifilia body, in the place of her missing heart a black energy swirled inside. Slowly the energy shaped itself into the organ heart once more, reconnecting the tubes, chambers, and arteries into the black heart. The black energy pulsed as it re-stitched the holes in Lucy's body, and every injury on her body.

The black heart pulsed again, trying to will the body to live once more, willing the blood to flow again, and yet it wouldn't. Black energy let out a shockwave of energy through the body once more, a final time so strong that an arc of the energy burst from the body and rose into the sky and expanding forming the shape of two black wings before disappearing.

A silence stretched over the land, it was as though even the ghosts of the guilds gone silent awaiting for her to awake from death itself. Kira turned around feeling the sudden change in her victim, and stared at the body of Lucy Heartifilia before shrugging and continuing her way inside the cave.

Not a second later the black heart let out a beat, followed by another and then another until a cadence began inside Lucy's chest. The blood slowly began to move, and as the rhythm picked up the blood was back in it's flowing rhythm, the rest of the body following function according to the cadence.

Lucy was alive once more, a second chance given to her to end this war once and for all. Her shadow had sacrificed herself for her to live again, and now it was all left to her.

And then, her eyes opened revealing golden eyes. With that the outside air of her body exploded into a golden aura, a ferocious and hungry black aura layered over the golden and soon cloaked Lucy's body before reforming. The cloak disappeared and there in it's place stood a huge black wolf that pulsed in the black energy that now made up her heart.

The creature let out an earth-shattering roar, it's black and golden eyes zeroing in on the prey before it launched into a rush for the one that angered it's spirit.

Lucy Heartifilia was alive once more, and she was hungry for revenge.

* * *

**Originally I considered ending the chapter where she died, but I decided to end it like this here. I think it stops you readers from thinking she's permanently dead, which she did die after all. I personally think this was an excellent chapter, shorter than the others but good. **

**So what do you readers think?**

**The next update will be in soon enough, a week at most like usual. So see you then, and thanks for everyone's support for this story!**

**Sincerely,**

**The Reaping Wolf**


	42. Battle of the Emotionless Part VII

**Notice: By the way, I finished one of my stories and the other one got adopted so I now have two available slots for new stories. I have a poll on my profile page along with a list of ideas that you guys can chose from. Hope you guys take a vote because I will be using that to chose the next two new stories. **

**I also added some of my poems into a story called "Poetry for Fairy Tail", I didn't have anywhere to put them and had to clear up my documents so I shoved them all into that "story". Check it out if you want, the first five are kind of sad but after that they get better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**...**

**R.I.P. **

**Gray Fullbuster **

**Jack Hollow**

**Lisanna Strauss**

**Erza Scarlet**

**Kagura Mikazuchi**

**Wendy Marvell**

**Alice Wonder**

**Millianna **

**Hibiki Lates **

**Hikari Kurai**

**Navera Narashta**

**Natsu Dragneel **

**Marine Lorem**

**Niel Narashta**

**Nelliel Deidre**

**Mirajane Strauss**

**Lyssa Erien**

**Kai Shimizu**

**Lyon Vastia**

**Rogue Cheney**

**...**

**R.I.H. **

**Kaius Damien **

**Crash Furi **

**Fayt Landis **

**Paranoia Lectra **

**Leah Cross **

**Judas Deamon**

**Rae Yasasshi**

**Kuchiku Grimm**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the music that I listened to when making this, _Skillet: Playlist_**

* * *

_Lucy was alive once more, a second chance given to her to end this war once and for all. Her shadow had sacrificed herself for her to live again, and now it was all left to her._

_And then, her eyes opened revealing golden eyes. With that the outside air of her body exploded into a golden aura, a ferocious and hungry black aura layered over the golden and soon cloaked Lucy's body before reforming. The cloak disappeared and there in it's place stood a huge black wolf that pulsed in the black energy that now made up her heart._

_The creature let out an earth-shattering roar, it's black and golden eyes zeroing in on the prey before it launched into a rush for the one that angered it's spirit._

_Lucy Heartifilia was alive once more, and she was hungry for revenge._

* * *

The wolf let out a furious roar as it ran into the cave, it's golden claws loudly screeching against the cave ground while its roar echoed across the walls. The cave tunnel seemed endless as Lucy sped up in her sprint until finally the dark tunnel had a slight light ahead.

Lucy came to a halt at the sight before her, her golden claws digging into the ground as her body leaned forward from the friction, until she was steady in her stance. Her golden eyes looked up meeting Kira's eyes as she turned to face Lucy from the giant doors behind Kira.

The gate shouldn't have even existed yet and yet here it is. Buried beneath the Lost Kingdom beneath the cliff is none other than the legendary Eclipse Gate. The very gate Lucy had used to go back in time, unknowingly.

"I see you recognize this gate. This is the Eclipse, portal into time." Kira told her, completely lax without even frightened by the rebirth of Lucy before her.

Lucy didn't say anything but her eyes must have given her thoughts away.

"The Eclipse Gate originally wasn't meant to be founded for another seven years, by your father actually. But you changed it all. The world you are from had unlocked the seals of Eclipse. Your people ignored the consequences of opening the doors, not realizing that you have messed with time. And then you used it to go back in time, to live in a world that hasn't been destroyed yet, but unknowingly you created a gap in the world." Kira said, smiling before continuing.

"I was born in the third tribe during the year the dragons first gave humans their power to end the dragon king's rule and the war between the humans and dragons. My tribe had not sided with the humans, we wanted the power of the dragons to remain to the dragons, our enemies, so we wouldn't be enslaved to them. It was not a year later when a dragon slayer barged into my home and murdered my tribe. I was the last one alive, hiding in the trap door watching the man slaughter my family without a care. His eyes were crazed in power thirst and magic absolutely pulsed off his body. I was positive he would find me and deliver the same fate that came to my tribe, but instead he left.."

Kira let out a sad chuckle. "I left the ruins of my tribe and walked across the desert, I was dying from the lack of food and water but I never stopped walking. It was as though I was searching for something without even knowing what it was. Three nights later I finally collapsed, my eyes burned and I was left trying to drag my body. But then I felt something, carved on the base of a rock held a symbol that led to a direction. I followed it of course, and it led me exactly to where we are now, just without the cliff and the forest. years ago this was all a desert, skeletons of animals was all that showed of possible life, and it was here that I found the same gate. I stumbled to the gate, my legs bruised and sore from my travel through the desert, but I managed to pull the door open and was met with the eyes to another world. I stood there watching the entire thing and soon I saw a glimpse through all the times and dimensions where time changed. It was when I watched you pass through the Eclipse Gate I knew it was my chance to go back in time and change it all. Problem was, when I passed through the gate I got caught into your destination, leading me here where I stand before you now."

Lucy's golden eyes widened in realization, and she came to a cold truth that everything that has happened in the war thus far has all been her fault. If she had just died in the future like she was meant to, betrayed and hurt then her family wouldn't be dead this time, and they hadn't even fully betrayed her yet. Mixed feelings twisted her stomach, trying to decide on her thoughts on the situation.

But a thought suddenly came to her, what was Kira's goal?

As though Kira heard her inner question, she began to speak again. "I was eleven when I passed through the gate, and was immediately thrown into a random village that was settled on top of my former tribe. The villagers shouted that I was a demon that came from a portal of the sky, they believed I was sent there to kill them. In my state of starvation and dehydration I snapped. I had lost everything I could ever love and I just couldn't take being called a monster when it was that man who was the demon." Kira paused and flicked her nails before continuing, as though reveling the memory without much strain.

"I killed them all, their blood soaked my clothing and I didn't care. I was stabbed and beaten by them as I killed them and yet I didn't feel a thing, and I didn't want to either. It was years later of running on from the magic council and hunters that I realized the Eclipse Gate had stolen my magic and gifted me with the Lost magic in exchange for going back in time, or at least that's my assumption seeing the same happened to you. It's strange, I jumped into your time-line but since I jumped later after you I ended up farther away from your time. The Eclipse is tricky like that."

"Anyways, I created this guild consisting of eight members plus myself and named it after my tribe. Leviathan Skull. The reason for this was because the Eclipse was sent back in time with us, and it was only in the future when it was unlocked. Originally the Eclipse was thought to only be opened using the 12 golden keys, however I discovered another way..." Kira grinned as her excited eyes landed on Eclipse.

"The Eclipse was created out of dark magic and used for a dark intent. It could be opened using the light's way with the golden keys which can only be used for good and unselfish reasons or you could use the dark way.. at the cost of 29 lives. Every member of my guild is dead along with all of yours, and you died yourself. The blood that was spilled along with the souls of everyone was swallowed by the Gate, and yet since your heart beats once again and your brain is still in tact you live. Though your soul now belongs to the Eclipse Gate, leaving you permanently Emotionless."

Lucy looked down slightly, her thoughts everywhere. This truth has her questioning so many things, but more realization hitting her than anything else.

"In time Eclipse will unlock once more, and I will go back years back to my time in order to prevent the dragons from ever giving their power to the humans, that way my tribe will never die until their time! There would be no more pain and there wouldn't be a new dragon king! My family would live once more and I would never have to see the face of that man ever again!" Kira shouted, her voice full of determination in not seeing her family die once again.

Lucy though knew she had to be stopped. More because of the amount of change the world would face but also because she has killed Lucy's family, making her no better than the man who slaughtered her tribe. She had to be stopped! Lucy looked at the Eclipse Gate, knowing her time was running out. She let out a ferocious roar, and got in a stance of an attack.

Kira snarled back at her. "I see you still won't join me though, I could save you from all the pain you will face again, and yet you still persist to stop me from this." Kira let's out a sigh before falling into a similar attack stance. "I will go past those doors whether your dead or not!" She yells before running forward at Lucy, who launches into the air, her claws raised for a strike attack.

Kira and Lucy collide into each other, Kira grabbing Lucy around the stomach ignoring the giant claws digging into her flesh and throws Lucy to the side away from her. Lucy flips over and lands with her claws screeching the ground before launching at Kira again and mauling her shoulder, before throwing Kira into one of the cave walls.

She let's out an angry bark when Kira crawls out of the crater in the wall and lands on her feet as good as new, her shoulder wound already healing. Lucy wouldn't give up though. Lucy lunged at Kira again, but was thrown to the side and slams her back into the gates of Eclipse, the sound resounding in the cave.

Lucy get's to her feet ignoring the odd feeling the Eclipse is giving her and rushes at Kira again who throws Lucy into the other wall, but still get's claws in the face during the throw.

"The eclipse absorbs magic too, but our magic is ignored by it due to ours being no longer inhabited by a soul. It feeds on the power of souls, and we're just lucky we aren't absorbed into it like your soul had been. Yours was absorbed because celestial magic corrupted apart of your powered soul, and even though it isn't Eclipse's favorite flavor, it'll take it none the less." Kira tells her, white claws extending out of her hands from her magic before she rushes at Lucy.

Her claws rake the side of Lucy causing her to fly back, but her wounds immediately sealed up before she's even on her feet. Lucy roared a vortex from her throat, the wave bigger in this form and faster as it plowed full force into Kira before she had a chance to evade. Kira flies back but manages to push against the wave and runs through it ignoring the pressure before launching out of it and nailing a kick into Lucy stomach sending her crashing back into a wall once again.

Lucy's shadow form melted away and she was left standing up from the crater with just her left arm. Her eyes were still golden though, the reason for this remains unknown. Maybe it is the gift her shadow has given her, a new strength to be mastered, but the question isn't really on her mind now.

Kira smirked. "Lost your power now, your time is up and you will die. This time you won't be getting up a second time." Lucy didn't stop though and rushes at her in a run, the same time Kira began to run at her when all of a sudden a white vortex shot between them and they were both sent spiraling back into the walls.

Lucy coughed dust from her mouth as she got up and immediately looked to the source of where the hell the vortex came from and was met with seeing the open doors of the Eclipse and a bright light beaming in the place of the open doors.

Kira got to her feet quickly and laughed in victory at the sight of the open gates. Slowly she walked to the blinding white light of the Eclipse Gate and stopped right in front of it before spreading out her arms and letting out an excited and almost mad laugh.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! It worked, time to save my time from that-" Kira was cut off when a black figure moved from out of the gate and suddenly grabbed Kira in it's grasp.

Lucy quickly shuffled as far away from the gate as she possibly could at the sight before her. As the blinding light cleared she was faced with a gigantic colossal head of a dragon unlike anything she has ever seen (And that's saying something considering the future she lived in). The dragon was black with thorn like spikes jutting out in every direction, it's eyes blue like the ocean sea reflecting through a crystal. In it's mouth was a frantically struggling Kira who was freaking out without fear but frustration. The gate was so close and yet the dragon kept her from going back into her timeline missing her last chance to see her family.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! YOU STUPID FUCKING DRAGON LET ME GO! YOU RUINED MY LAST CHANCE TO SEE MY-" Kira was stopped short on her rant when the dragon opened it's mouth wider and threw its head back swallowing Kira whole. The dragon then turned its eyes to Lucy who was just staring at the creature with wide eyes. It was like time has stopped for her. The dragon than opened it's mouth and let out a roar that caused Lucy to slam further into the wall.

The dragon looked at her irritated. It's head was the size of the Eclipse Gate itself and couldn't get the rest of his body through the portal, it was almost as though he seemed stuck.

Realization suddenly hit Lucy that she had to close the Eclipse Gate before the dragon found a way inside this world, because if he did it would open up a portal for the dragons to come through a wreck havoc like it had in her original world.

Determination dawned on Lucy's eyes and she rose to her feet, her golden eyes meeting the dragon's own. _I don't have all twelve golden keys and I don't know what dark magic could be used to close those doors, and I don't have much time.. There's nothing left for me now with everyone one dead, so I may as well take this risk. The last possibility I can think of to prevent the Eclipse Gates from ever opening again.._

Lucy silently removed her necklace chain of her keys before chaining it around a pole-shaped rock, ensuring it from being pulled into the portal with her. Because in case she wouldn't return, her spirits could at least find a new master instead of her, she didn't want them to come with her, wherever she may go.

The dragon seemed to smirk at her and let out another roar, but this time Lucy easily ran at it and flipped over it until she landed right in front of the dragon who took a snap at her but missed. Lucy then leapt unto the dragon's head that tried to shake her off but Lucy grabbed a hold of the dragon's horn on its head before throwing herself into the portal dragging the dragon in with her by the horn with the help of the pull of the portal sucking her in.

And with that Lucy Heartifilia was lost in time with the dragon in her grasp.

* * *

**That was pretty wild wasn't it? Honestly this is how the story was meant to go since the beginning so it's not like I just made this up out of nowhere. It is so unlikely and insane that I am 100% positive no one has done a story like this. **

**So stay tuned, I will be updating in a weeks time max like always.**

**Thanks for everyone's support and leave a comment to tell your thoughts on this to me. **

**Very much appreciated!**

**Sincerely,**

**The reaping Wolf**


	43. 4000 Years Into The Past

**Emotionless**

**Chapter 43, 4.000 Years Into The Past**

**Alright so here we are on the newest crazy chapter of my story. Hope you guys don't get too mind blown ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Two Years Later.._

When Lucy has passed through the Eclipse Gate with the dragon in her grasps she felt like the world was flying past her, everything was a blur and every second she could feel the weather turning hot and cold. The different smells of time; forest, desert, death. It all flew by her and soon everything stopped and she was starring at a land where the dragons ruled alone. Mountains were painted white by snow and grass covered the land. Dragons drank by the lakes or perched up apon the mountain sides.

The dragon she had taken in with her was pulled from her grasp and sent hurdling inside that time, and as she tried to get a better look on the land, she too fell inside the realm and the portal shut closed behind her before she even had time to blink.

It was then she realized just how screwed she was. She was in the dragon's times back in the beginning of time, and there were trillions of dragons here. Her time when the dragon's took over Fiore was child's play compared to this. Where the world is their home and she was probably the first human in existence before them.

So of course she looked like a rare kind of meat.

The moment she hit the ground the dragon's looked up at her before zeroing in on her and she took off in a run. One would think a dragon would just swoop in and pluck her off from the ground before devouring her, but Lucy still had her magic, and every time a dragon got too close they were hit with a black energized whip.

Cliché.

So she did what her ancient cave man species did (even though they don't even exist in history yet) and lived in caves, wore animal skin clothing from Sabers and the occasional decorative skull here and there. She looked like your regular ol' classy cave man, or women in this case.

She would admit though, that it is quite amusing living in the dragon's time and yet to be eaten. After all, it's not every day you're living in the dragon's land actually alive and not dinner. Not only that, but she was able to truly appreciate the landscape before her, and even the beauty of the dragons.

If she ignored the fact that they were mostly man-eating dragons. Not all were though, and those dragons were herbivores or strictly fish eaters (the fish were the size of sharks or even whales). Lucy often hung around them, and had become a sort of dragon-friend to them.

Best thing that she loved (or would if she could feel) was when she would sit on their backs and they would fly through the skies. It was the best feeling in the world, and the predators of the sky would ignore her if she rode on the back of one of their kin, or even in the mere company.

They wouldn't dare attack one of their own after all.

It was strange in a way for Lucy, she who hated dragons and had been hunted by them as she was hunted down in her own future actually enjoyed the company of the dragons in this time. Though maybe that was because the land was still the dragons' and they weren't fighting over it to reclaim the lands once more, because man wasn't in their way this time.

She would feel slightly bad for them in the upcoming future where all her dragon friends and all the others will be dead. From the look of things the dragon slayers' dragon parents haven't even been born, meaning she was further back in time than she could ever dream to be.

Not that mattered to her really, two years ago she jumped into the Eclipse Gate over a dragon to save her world. Now, she was living among dragons wondering if she really saved her time or if everything is frozen with her absence.

Time Travel is strange that way..

In any case though, she hasn't exactly had time to search for an Eclipse Gate that may not even exist yet. She wondered if man created that Gate or if time created it in itself. It was a mystery, and probably one to never be solved.

Currently morning as dawned over the land and Lucy is just waking up from her makeshift rock bed. Yawning, Lucy cracks an onyx eye open before groaning and stretching out her limbs and rolling off the rock with a thump.

Letting out another groan she picks herself up with the support of her left arm before patting the rock and walking out of the cave she has been inhabiting for the recent couple years. Her eyes squint against the pure but bright rays of the golden sun before adjusting enough to see the beauty of the land before her.

She then slowly lowers herself down the rock hill of the mountain her 'home cave' is on and makes her way to the water stream. At first she just splashes water on herself but when she feels a sudden shove on her back she goes flying belly-flop forward into the stream.

Lucy immediately pushes herself back above the water to be met face to face with a jaded green dragon, moreover it seemed to be grinning at her with amusement in it's eyes.

Lucy let out a huff of mock irritation before grabbing ahold of one of the horns of the dragon that lifts its head to pull her completely out of the water and on the land where she flops ceremonially unto the ground.

Lucy flips her soaking wet dark blonde behind her and chuckles. "Not funny Jade, not funny." Lucy said, and yet she was in a full-blown laugh not a moment later. The dragon now presumed Jade, nudged it's head against Lucy's side causing her to fall over on her back leaving her to stare into the dragons silver eyes.

Lucy can't help but smile, even though she cannot feel, her body just cannot help but smile. "Well, I'm definitely awake now. Thanks." Lucy says sarcastically and receives a snort from Jade. "Alright, Haha, laugh it up now." Lucy said as she picked herself up before bringing her only hand up to the dragon's cheek, who leaned into her touch and closed her eyes.

After a minute of peaceful silence the two pull away and Lucy turns to look into the sky. "I will never get over the true beauty of this place." Lucy says and gets a sudden nudge in the shoulder by the jaded dragon causing Lucy to roll her eyes and turn to Jade. "Sorry, you're more beautiful." Lucy says and Jade smirks at her, before rolling it's neck back in a stretch.

"Yeah, now it's your turn to wake up. It's too bad I can't throw you into the water and see how you like it." Jade huffs at Lucy's statement before walking off over to her nest underneath a very large tree that was half the size of a mountain, and began 'fishing' in the river for breakfast.

Lucy shakes her head while chuckling before walking to her usual fruit tree where she grabs a purple-red pineapple sized fruit and immediately sinks her teeth into it, moaning into the taste of it.

Lucy devours two before making her way back to Jade, who was munching on a shark-sized fish and casually leaned on her side, feeling the warmth she gave off through her scales. Lucy closed her eyes for some last minute sleep and was later nudged away to be met with Jade's mock of annoyance silver eyes to her own onyx ones.

"Ready then?" Lucy asks sleepily and without waiting for an answer climbs unto Jade's back, where the dragon in return hopped slightly causing Lucy to immediately grip the horns of her body in panic before glaring at the back of Jade's head. "Alright, fine. I'm awake already, how many times must your do that?" Lucy grumbles receiving a slight hop from Jade for teasing leaving her to sigh mercilessly.

"Sorry, sorry." Lucy says, apologizing half-heartedly.

Jade rolls her silver eyes where Lucy could not see before walking forward a few steps before flapping her wings and slowly rising into the sky, with Lucy holding on to her back.

It felt like she was slowly flying into the sky with Happy, but more comfortable and more free. Happy had a tendency for digging his claws into her shoulders for a better grip. Lucy banished the thought from her mind, not wanting to be reminded of the world she left and instead focuses on the sky, where the other dragons have flown into to awake their sleepy-heads. Though these were the early birds, for some were still sleeping lazily on the ground, their claws over their heads to block out the noise. Lucy smiled at this, and whispered something in Jade's ear who smirked and immediately launched into the sky at a 90 degree angle without a second thought.

The reached above the clouds in less in a minute, and by then Jade was already flying in an arch before diving straight down, with Lucy screaming in excitement all the way down. Jade suddenly does a spin before a loop with Lucy hanging on with her life.

Jade suddenly let's out a roar, the blast forming a small mountain which she lands on before leaping off and soon their spiraling over the sea, Lucy watching as the water dragons spray water on each other, or flipping around with tricks. By the time they reached the desert two dragons were building sand castles and dragons with their roars before running into them destroying them.

Soon they were flying over mountain ranges, the snow dragons re-frosting the snow on their nests with a few sparing glances at Jade and Lucy before returning to their strange hobby. When they flew down lower they were met with the icy waters where the dragons were sliding on like ice-skating or blowing ice lances at each other before hitting them back. It reminded Lucy of baseball but with clubs.

Eventually they were flying over volcanoes where the fire dragons were sleeping lazily in the lava caves or were eating piles over piles of meat. Jade made a noise of disgust at how they ate like pigs while Lucy couldn't hold back a snort of laughter catching the attention of the fire dragons that stared at them dumbly before shaking their heads and returning to their ways.

By the time they were near the grasslands they were suddenly approached by a storm where lightning was randomly striking the land, causing craters to form. They noticed the silver and yellow scaled dragons zapping each other with their lightning trying to impress the purple and grey scaled dragons that weren't paying any attention to them causing both Lucy and Jade to laugh.

After passing the last mountain towards the grasslands they were met with the sight of many black dragons trying to keep their area black while the white dragons were trying to corrupt their side into a holy white. A lone metallic dragon roared at the black and white dragons causing a brawl to erupt between them causing Lucy and Jade to roll their eyes at the sight.

And then, they were back in the grasslands. Jade landed easily next to all the other green dragons that ranged from emerald, jade, moss, light green, army, dark green, etc. Lucy leaped from Jade's back as she mingled with her dragon friends before making her way towards a lone dark green (almost black) dragon with onyx eyes. The dragon looked back behind her before kneeling on it's side, allowing Lucy to lean on his side.

"Hey, Winter." Lucy told the dragon, watching the sky as it turned a golden blue as the sun began to fall. The dragon snorted quietly at his name, given to him by Lucy because he was the only earth dragon that went out during hibernation in the winter.

"Still can't believe it's been two years." Lucy said quietly causing the dragon to shift slightly to get a better conversation with her. "I've counted each dawning sun and it's actually been two years. Though it hasn't felt that long, I know I can't stay here forever." Winter doesn't say anything, knowing Lucy needs to get this off her chest, and instead listens quietly.

"I know I'll have to return to my time, and yet I don't want to leave you and Jade or the other dragons. You make me feel when I cannot feel, doesn't make any sense I guess." Lucy pauses before looking into Winter's eyes. "I still haven't seen the Eclipse Gate, yet I know it's here. It has to be..."

Winter shifts slightly and pushes Lucy lightly in the side causing her to look at him in curiosity. Winter looked into the sky at the sun, and Lucy followed his gaze before letting out a questioning "What?"

Winter snorted before looking over at Jade and the others. "Oh." Lucy says stupidly. Winter huffs before nudging Lucy slightly before relaxing his head against the cool grass.

"You'll always be with me, I know.. It's still hard to think about though." Lucy whispers before closing her eyes and leaning back against Winter's cool dark green scales and takes a nap.

...

...

...

Lucy awakes on her feet to the sound of a growl from Winter, looking forward she is met with the largest dragon she has ever seen in her entire life. Before her stood a dragon that was triple the size of Winter and as wide as two dragons side by side. The dragon had black scales with red spikes, it's eyes an interesting blue color staring at Lucy.

The dragon let out a warning growl at Winter and the others that were defying him, and slowly but reluctantly the other dragons kneeled to him. Lucy widened her eyes realizing what the kneeling of the dragons meant, but also where she knew this dragon from.

This was the dragon that she had brought with her into the Eclipse Gate two years ago, the same on that had devoured Kira whole. She hadn't seen this dragon since, and figured it fell into a different time. Though now seeing it, and the others kneeling she knew immediately he had been here the entire time, but it was also the lord of all dragons.

He was the Dragon King.

* * *

**Okay, there we are. **

**How is it? Didn't expect it did you now?**

**Next chapter will be in soon. It's my spring break now so I have lots of time without worrying about school. **

**So leave a review on your thoughts and support this story. It's just getting started!**

**Sincerely,**

**The Reaping Wolf**


	44. Mortal and Dova

**Emotionless**

**Chapter 44, Mortal and Dova**

**I am so happy that I don't have to continue with Roman numeral counting! This is so much easier. Also, I would like to send out a shout-out to my reviewers, because most of them have caused me to smile, so I though why not give you guys the next chapter sooner than a week? I don't smile often, so it's nice that you guys can lift my spirit. Anyways, enough of that sappy stuff, here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Lucy awakes on her feet to the sound of a growl from Winter, looking forward she is met with the largest dragon she has ever seen in her entire life. Before her stood a dragon that was triple the size of Winter and as wide as two dragons side by side. The dragon had black scales with red spikes, it's eyes an interesting blue color staring at Lucy._

_The dragon let out a warning growl at Winter and the others that were defying him, and slowly but reluctantly the other dragons kneeled to him. Lucy widened her eyes realizing what the kneeling of the dragons meant, but also where she knew this dragon from._

_This was the dragon that she had brought with her into the Eclipse Gate two years ago, the same on that had devoured Kira whole. She hadn't seen this dragon since, and figured it fell into a different time. Though now seeing it, and the others kneeling she knew immediately he had been here the entire time, but it was also the lord of all dragons._

_He was the Dragon King._

* * *

"Ahnok joor, lingrah tiid ruzun we've grind," The Dragon King told her, and Lucy could only stare at it. She didn't understand a word of it, and wondered how in the world the dragonslayers could understand the creatures, maybe they just hadn't learned the human language because humans don't even exist yet. Whatever the case, Lucy was left wondering how to react if she can't even understand what the King is telling her.

"I don't understand you." Lucy deadpans but in a whisper, slightly conscious of how the very Dragon that devoured Kira could do the same to her if she angers it.

"Zu'u koraav, hi dreh ni mindoraan un vun, tul hi lost frahdin dii zeymah ahrk briinah." The King speaks again, but this time Lucy notices the dragons around her besides the King nod slightly as though answering a question the King has asked.

Lucy swallowed before casting a nervous glance at Winter who nodded slightly in her direction. Lucy's eyes hardened and slowly she knelt before the mighty Dragon King. The said King stared at Lucy for a long moment before rearing it's head back. Lucy noticed the dragons around her grow a look of worry in their eyes and many tensed at the movement they read from their King. Lucy though did not realize until it was too late, the Dragon King lurched it's head forward, opening it's mouth and letting out a crimson red roar at her.

By instinct Lucy brought her arms up in a hopeless defense against the roar, but in her surprise she found she was not harmed or thrown back in the slightest from the King's roar.

Lucy looked up, her onyx eyes meeting the King's blue ones which looked back in her in interest. Lucy stood slowly before asking without lowering her guard, "Fos drey hi dreh wah zey? / What did you do to me?"

The dragons around her relaxed around her, and Winter seemed to smile slightly in her direction causing Lucy's expression to grow of one confused.

"Our King granted you knowledge of out tongue, friend." A feminine voice spoke to Lucy's left, which was none other than Jade.

Lucy seemed to be surprised (though she cannot feel it her body can). She looked to Winter who nodded before speaking one word, "Yes." His voice was very deep and full of power while Jade's was gentle and full of majestic.

Lucy turned to the King who was watching her with now amusement in his eyes.

"It's been a while, mortal." The King spoke, grinning horn to horn. Lucy smiled sheepishly while rubbing her neck. "Geh, um. . do tol / Yes, um.. about that-" Lucy began but was interrupted by the King who shifted as he spoke, "It doesn't matter, I was merely surprised by the whole event."

Lucy looked at the dragon as he continued, "A gate had appeared in my homelands, and when I approached it I was suddenly thrown inside to see you and the other mortal at a brawl."

_More of a war than brawl. _Lucy thought silently to herself.

"Naturally I saw you both as a threat despite your size, and attacked. I find by your expression that did good, which I am glad." The King told her, and Lucy was amazed by the honesty in the King's tone. She would have thought all kings would be like Acnologia, than again Acnologia was man before dova.

"You then leap into the portal pulling me with you, and I find myself back in my time as though nothing had happened, and the gate was closed while you were gone. I have been searching for you ever since."

"Fahvos to, Jun? / Why though, King?" Lucy asked, thinking the title would be best in conversation with such a creature.

The King let out a breath before he continued to speak. "Call me by my name, Grahkrindrog. What would yours be?" The Dragon King now presumed Grahkrindrog asked her.

"Lucy Heartifilia." Lucy replied, aware of how different her name sounded compared to the King's.

"Lucy Heartifilia," Grahkrindrog tested her name on his tongue before continuing, "I have searched for you in order to destroy the abomination that has sought itself in my homeland. It is a danger to my kind and I wish it not be here. You who have passed through the portal would be the one who must return and destroy the portal that threatens my brothers and sisters - my kin."

Lucy looked at him in awe determination. "Hi lost rund miiraak ruz? / You have found the portal then?" Lucy asks in excitement but also disappointment. Excitement for discovering she may return to her world and that the gate does indeed exist, and disappointment knowing once she destroys Eclipse she will most likely never see the dragons of this time again.

Grahkrindrog nods to her, before looking over at the dragons that surround Lucy that have unknowingly allied themselves to Lucy.

"I shall give you until morning to leave with goodbyes. The longer the portal remains the more danger it brings. Goodbye Lucy Heartifilia, I will come by in the morning when we shall leave." Grahkrindrog told her before leaping into the sky, his black and red-streaked wings heaving him high into the sky before flying north, back to his home to prepare for tomorrow, most likely.

Lucy watched the skies for a moment longer before turning around to the crowd before her. Jade and Winter were closest to her, and both had sadness in their eyes as the rest did as well, they all knew Lucy would leave some day but it did nothing to prevent them from mourning the absence of the mortal.

"Mu knew daar fund koros gein sul, ahrk to Zu'u fen ni daal ko borii sul uv vortii, Zu'u hind hi dii fahdon unahzaal unazom ahrk kogaan. / We knew this would happen one day, and though I will not return in the next day or beyond, I wish you my friends eternal happiness and thanks." Lucy told them, and was immediately hugged by the neck of Jade, who had her eyes shut tight with gentle tears flowing from her eyes in sadness.

"Mu fen ni vodahmaan hi, Lucy. / We won't forget you, Lucy." Jade told her before pulling away and moving to allow Winter to approach Lucy. Instead of hugging her with his neck like Jade had, he instead looked right into her eyes and spoke, "Hi fen siiv lokaal ko hin lein ont einzuk, Zu'u kaat. Gein sul, hi fen kos stin do vulom tol lost gahrot hin noorend. / You will find love in your world once again, I promise. One day, you will be free of the darkness that has stolen your emotions." Winter told her, and he knew it was of great thanks for Lucy brought her forehead and rested it against Winter's own in a silent thanks before pulling away and asking something that's been on her mind for a while, after the meeting with Grahkrindrog.

"What are your names? You're real ones, I mean." Lucy asked them earnestly.

Winter answered first, "Dii faan los Brendonkrah, to Felniir los ni gut nol. / My name is Brendonkrah, though Winter is not far from." He smiled at her, knowing the irony in his nature to his birth of Earth and his love for the cold.

Jade replied next, though slightly hesitant. "Zu'u los faan Feynbriinah, to Zu'u egnah Osvanir avok. / I am called Feynbriinah, though I prefer Jade over."

Lucy smiled before speaking, " Pruzah ruz Osvanir, Brendonkrah, pah, vir do mu vervisk ol to daar los un laat vulon wah lahney / Well then Jade, Brendonkrah, everyone, how about we celebrate as though this is our last night to live?"

All the dragons roared in agreement before gathering around Lucy, for this was their final night with their mortal friend and they damn weren't gonna waste it this day.

And so, that night during the harvest moon the dragons were all gathered around a large orange and yellow burning flame, with all of races of dragons surrounding Lucy in a circle with her laying on the back of Jade as they all told stories of their ancestry and just random tells.

Lucy smiled and laughed with the other dragons, sharing stories of her own time before her current past and of her previous past of friendship and her family. Of what her world is like and how it is ruled, strength of her Nakanama and of her own encounter with the latest but evil Dragon King.

It was then during the story telling that she realized just how much her Nakanama means to her, despite the bad ends she has faced. Her eyes grew slightly downcast at the thought of their deaths, and she could only wonder what would her arrival and return would mean to her time, and if it would mean something.

No, she would make certain it meant something. If she has learned anything from her time with the dragons, it was to always carry yourself forward headstrong no matter what you will face and how hard or painful things would become. It was the dragon's way, and now it would be Lucy's as well.

That night Lucy fell asleep peacefully beneath the stars to the warmth of the burning flame, the voices of the dragons sharing their tales, and the smooth scales of Jade and her calm breathing. It was the first time in a long time she could sleep completely relaxed, because she purely trusted the dragons around her.

She decided she would learn to feel again, somehow she would learn to love and laugh around her own kin in her own time. That was a promise.

Though for now, she still has a destiny to complete.

To destroy the Eclipse Gate, once and for all.

Because it was truly for all's sake in the good, the bad, and even the ugly.

* * *

**Alright so there is chapter 44! I still am in wonder in how far this story has gone.. but I love it none the less!**

**That last line was in quote of a Clint Eastwood movie, and he really has some awesome movies that you guys should check out if you haven't already. ( I disclaim owning that line!)**

**The language I used for the dragons I got from (thuum . org) which is a great site for dragon tongue translating and finding dragon names. It's from the Elder Scrolls - Skyrim. So, I disclaim owning their dragon language and names and such as well.**

**Thanks for everyone's support in either following, favoring, reviewing, reading, or all of the above! **

**Sincerely,**

**Shadow**


	45. Eclipse

**Emotionless**

**Chapter 45, Eclipse**

**I am suddenly upset remembering a few things but thanks to the comments of my oh-so-awesome-readers I decided to take my mind off it by writing out the next couple chapters. Life sucks sometimes but that's why there is fantasy and Fairy Tail. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Lucy's Pov.._

Morning came by sooner than I expected and I awoke to the sound of the lazy yawns of my dragon friends. One by one a pair of sleepy eyes would open before another's eyes soon followed after until everyone was awake.

Knowing Jade wasn't the nicest dragon in the morning I leapt off her back and wandered through the crowd of dragons surrounding the area. This would be the last time I would ever see them, knowing once I destroy the Eclipse Gate time will no longer be able to be traveled through.

And I would have some cleaning up to do. With Kira dead, I now only have one more person to.. kill in order to make sure time won't go off course further. There are many places out in time that can be taken advantage of, Rogue proved that to me. His future self revealed in my original world had arrived in order to take control of the dragons freed from Eclipse and bend them to his will.

I would feel sorry for the dragons if I could, meeting them now I know they are really kind dragons and the one's I had met in my real world when the dragons took over had been controlled by Acnologia for far too long, and to see their world covered by the human scent had angered them for the lost of their home.

I myself though am an abomination of time itself as well, because in every moment of the day we make a choice, and that creates another dimension where we had made a different choice. There are probably an infinite number of dimensions out there, and I have only seen two.

For coming to Fairy Tail when Lisanna returned I was met with a different Fairy Tail that would leave me out for the sake of their old and presumed dead missing member. They were never my real Nakanama, the one's who had betrayed me when I opened the Eclipse Gate.

It would seem that there cannot be more than one me when I pass through time, Rogue managed it because he killed and absorbed his best friend Sting, and I certainly will not be doing that myself. Just because my heart is black now, doesn't make me heartless.

My own shadow sacrificed itself to allow me to live, and repair this timeline and even time itself, because when Future Rogue went back in time using the Eclipse, he had messed up time, and I only further brought destruction to the world. Kira may be gone, but there could still be more that have found the Eclipse and had passed through, though I doubt it. For now, I will stick to finding Future Rogue.

He must have known of my disappearance, and has probably been jumping through time searching for me, and to kill me so he can complete his plans without having a messed up time screw it up.

When I jump through that Eclipse Gate, I may not destroy it. Though the least I can do is destroy it from the dragons side that way a threat will not enter and they cannot leave, no matter what time or dimension arrives. That way, there will be no possible chance that the dragons can pass through the portal and send the lands to ruin like they had done in my original time.

Thing is, I will literally be hopping through time avoiding Future Rogue to the best of my abilities while also trying to find him and kill him. And until he lays dead, I cannot destroy the Eclipse Gate.

Why did it have to be me to deal with all this time mess? Future Rogue and all the types of dimensions just make it ten times harder than it originally would have been.

Oh well, if I learned anything about myself over the years, it's that I have survived anything that has been thrown my way. Another thing, is that it's actually pretty good I don't have my emotions, because passing through all the dimensions I will be jumping into, would really send me into an emotional turmoil. Maybe that's why I was chosen to do this, because my heart is still fighting for the good unlike Kira.

On another account I will be seeing my celestial keys again, I'm sure. Knowing when I first jumped through the Eclipse Gate I had already slaughtered my spirits after they had betrayed and openly attacked me. My spirits had never been on my side, but who knows maybe in another - a different - dimension they will be different.

Hopefully when the Eclipse is finally destroyed I will be placed in a world that accepts me, where I won't be betrayed by my friends and Nakanama. Though I bet that's too much to hope for, so I won't.

Also I won't lose the strength and power I have progressed through so far. When I had first regained my memories and strength it was when Kei had first faced Lucy from her own time, from there I had taken her place. More powerful in just a day's time because it wasn't her, it was me and the strength and power I had gained from being in my original world and through the strength I gained after passing through Eclipse.

So fortunately for me I won't have to train hard to regain everything or risk the chance of being emotional. Literally.

For my life forward from this, I have decided that I will face time with everything I have in search of Future (Dark) Rogue and to not die.

To survive, and that is how it will always be.

* * *

_Normal Pov.._

Grahkrindrog arrived before noon, his black and red scales shining against the sunlight while his blue eyes seemed to have grown brighter to the point that they were practically glowing.

Lucy had already bid her last goodbyes and was now facing the King - Grahkrindrog with only Jade and Brendonkrah stood by her sides to see her off.

"Lucy, Zu'u fund med wah ofan daar wah hi ful hi fen neh vodahmaan mii ahrk daar lein. Aal nii aam hi pruzah. / Lucy, I would like to give this to you so you will never forget us and this world. May it serve you well." Jade told Lucy, giving her one of her larger canine fangs to Lucy, she held gently in her mouth.

Lucy gently removed the fang before examined it. "Daar los hin? / This is yours?" Lucy asked Jade, who nodded in response. Lucy ran her thumb along the smooth texture of the marrow before tucking it in her hip, making sure the point didn't pierce her skin before saying, "Nox hi Osvanir, Zu'u fen brah nii pruzah. / Thank you Jade, I will use it well."

Brendonkrah was next, and he passed her one of his army shaded scales. The scale itself was beautiful and blocked out the light that tried to touch it, and was the size of her fist. She softly removed the scale he held in his claws before putting it on the other side of her hip before bringing her forehead to his in thanks. When she pulled away she was hugged by the neck of Jade, who nudged her shoulder before pulling away with a soft smile on her lips.

"Vonok joor, ahrk aal hi lahney vahzah wah dovah ven. / Farewell mortal, and may you live true to the dragon way." Jade told Lucy, to which Lucy nodded in reply before turning back so she was facing Grahkrindrog who had been watching the exchange in silence.

"Rodraan? / Prepared?" He asked her, and accepted her nod before shifting to his side allowing access to Lucy who quickly climbed up his large back before settling in between his shoulder blades, right below his neck and held a grip on two of his many spikes.

Slowly he began to lift from the ground as his wings heaved upwards carrying the duo into the sky and high above the clouds to the point where the dragons were just mere specks to her eyes.

The ride was silent but peaceful as they traveled through the sky until Grahkrindrog suddenly spoke, "Lucy Heartifilia, Zu'u kent nox hi fah grin hi lost buld wah dii fron. Nii forveyk dii mindok tir lost ni aax dii fron, to hi tul kent daal wah hin lein Zu'u tul nox hi, Dovah Hil. / Lucy Heartifilia, I must thank you for the bonds you have formed to my kin. It eases my soul knowing an outsider had not harmed my kin, though you still must return to your world I still thank you, Dragon Heart."

Lucy smiled at his words before replying, "Naan tiid, ahrk Zu'u nox hi fah du zey dahik Zu'u los tir. / Any time, and I thank you for not devouring me because I am an outsider."

"Zu'u nis saag Zu'u hadn't lor do nii to! / I can't say I hadn't thought about it though!" The duo exploded into laughs at his comment before the laughter died to and Lucy suddenly said, "dreh ni uful, Zu'u fund ahk. Ahrk kogaan naak Kira fah zey. / Don't worry, I would too. And thanks for eating Kira for me."

"Hin valokein. / Your welcome." Grahkrindrog replied, and the two went quiet again.

By the time the sun was beginning to fall the two had arrived into the water lands, and right in the middle of the ocean stood out the Eclipse Gate, though it was slanted backwards slightly by the pressure of the water.

"There it is." Lucy whispered in her own tongue, staring at the gate from where Grahkrindrog had stopped.

After a short silence Grahkrindrog spoke, "Hi lost gein edun wah himdah nau skuld, Zu'u fen hiif hi do rahlo. / You have one shot to land on the gate, I will help you of course."

Lucy replied in agreement before Grahkrindrog leered back to separate some flight room and took three deep breaths.

And then, he dove forward straight towards the Eclipse Gate.

Lucy stood slowly, her feet covered in her black aura to keep her from falling backwards off the great Dragon King's back before running forward on his neck and leaping off, her body falling towards the gate, but not with enough speed.

"Guur, Lucy Heartifilia. Aal daar mul aam hi pruzah ko hin wundun! / Goodbye, Lucy Heartifilia. May this strength serve you well in your travels!" True to his word a sudden red vortex hit Lucy full power sending her rocketing straight at the Eclipse Gate at warp speed, the red vortex absorbing into her skin and awakening a new power inside of her. Though Lucy didn't have time to think on the Dragon King's gift to her and immediately warped herself in her black aura, her new red aura, and her recovered darker red and light green auras. She brought her left fist back before slamming it forward hitting the Gate right through the center.

At first nothing happened, but then a small crack appeared followed by many others until the Eclipse Gate shattered and collapsed in on itself, propelling Lucy forward blindly into the darkness.

After what seemed like eternity for Lucy, images suddenly appeared in front of her through every side. Thousands and thousands of images filled her vision of every dimension and timeline as she was sent forward. Suddenly she caught the image of Dark Rogue standing on a cliff looking right at her before it disappeared from her vision as she was sent further in time until she suddenly came to a halt in front of hundreds of dimensions for Fairy Tail.

However the images were flashing in front of her too quickly to see what was going on and suddenly she felt very light-headed.

Blindly she leaped forward with the last of her strength and felt herself swallowed up by one of the many portals before she felt like she was falling.

Darkness crept on every part of her vision and she suddenly felt herself swallowed up by the world.

Literally.

* * *

**Well, there we go. I decided to change my idea slightly do to a new idea that suddenly just came to me and it has extended this story further.. not that you will be able to tell the difference. XD**

**In any case, the story is just getting started. If anyone has a time-travel community you might want to add this into the community because it will be involving a lot of time-travel. **

**Thanks again for everyone's awesome support and I'll have the next update in soon!**

**Later,**

**-Shadow**


	46. OCs to Submit

**Emotionless**

**Author's Note: ****Hey readers,**

**This is not a chapter but it is pretty important. I am accepting more OCs, you know new dimension so more characters. I don't really have the time to make some up, but I will say that those that have had their OC in my story will probably see them again. If you want to submit another OC or your first OC - which ever the case - feel free to PM me or leave it in a comment. **

**Here's what you'll need to submit an OC for accuracy:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance: **

**Equipment: (Optional)**

**Aura Color:**

**Magic:**

**Type of Magic:**

**Spells: (Whatever you can think of that will help me out in creating more)**

**Teacher: (Optional)**

**Skills/Abilities:**

**Guild or Civilian: (Optional - just not Fairy Tail or a new guild)**

**Guild Mark Location: **

**Tattoos: (Optional - because I like Tattoos)**

**Life Story: (Optional)**

**Bad or Good:**

**Likes &amp; Loves: (Optional)**

**Dislikes &amp; Hates: (Optional)**

**Favorite Quote: (Optional - like Natsu's saying "I'm all fired up!")**

**Other Information: (Optional)**

**Also if anyone has an OC that they've already submitted for the last OC opportunity and didn't make it, feel free to try again with the same character if you wish. **

**Once again, thanks for everyone's support in this story and hope to see you guys continue to follow this story until the end!**

**Sincerely,**

**The Reaping Wolf**


	47. Key OCs to Submit

**Emotionless**

**Author's Note: Hey readers,**

**This is also another OC category but it's not for your every day wizard. Nope, this one is for new keys. I already have some, but I would like to know what you guys have on your minds.**

**This is what I've got so far, if you'd like to help me continue it:**

_Gold - Japanese (Major) - Schedule Contract [ 13 keys ]_

_Silver - Japanese (Minor) - Schedule Contract [ 100+ keys ]_

_Bronze - Egyptian (Major) - Judgment Contract_

_Crimson - Egyptian (Minor) - Judgment Contract_

_Obsidion - Death/Demonic (Major) - Blood Contract_

_Ghost (white) - Death/Demonic (Minor) - Blood Contract_

_Emerald - Military (Major) - Oath Contract_

_Jade__ \- Military (Minor) - Oath Contract_

_Navy - Greek Gods and Goddesses (Major) - Test of Strength Contract [ 13 keys ]_

_Charcoal - Greek minor Gods and Goddesses (Minor) - Test of Will Contract [ 21+ keys ]_

_Burnt - Greek Titans (Major) - Test of Durability [ 15 keys ]_

_Mahogany - Mythical (Major) - Bond Contract [ 29 keys ]_

_Copper - Mythical (Minor) - Bond Contract [ 600+ keys ]_

_Glass - Deadly Sins - Schedule Contract - [ 7 keys ]_

**Here's what you'll need to submit a key OC:**

Name:

Key Type/Color:

Key Design: (Symbol on key)

Magic/Skill:

Major or Minor: (Like Gold is Major and Silver is Minor)

Aura Color:

Appearance:

Contract Type:

Spirits they like and don't like: (Optional)

What they expect from their summoner: (Optional)

Likes, Loves, Dislikes, and/or Hates: (Optional)

**I'm trying to create key types that haven't been thought of before. So that means no dragon keys, no Draco the Dragon idea (I've seen enough of stories with that) and nothing just obvious. Be creative not cliché. **

**Thanks for everyone's support and PM me the OC or leave it in a comment. **

**Take care ;)**

**Sincerely,**

**The Reaping Wolf**


	48. A New World

**Emotionless**

**Chapter 46, A New World**

**Just a little reminder that I have a poll on my profile page for a vote on the next story. Hope you guys vote soon if you haven't already because I will be using the two stories with the most votes as my newest stories.**

**Now time to read the latest chapter of Emotionless, A New World**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Lucy's Pov..._

I expected a lot of things to awake up to; a monster about to eat me, waking up in the guild, falling a thousand feet from the sky, hell even waking up in the celestial spirit world, but no.. I wake up to a blue cloudy sky with sunshine shining down on my face.

And I was laying on a bench.

Sitting up and looking around I realized I was in Hargeon's park. It was easily recognizable with the very familiar ship parked in the bay. This is where I first met Natsu, and where I was so foolishly captured by the fake salamander slave trader.

Which means I'm in the time where I am just about to meet Natsu, but I could be wrong. New dimension means there's a new world. So, the timeline should be different.

Sitting up I find something stabbing me in the hip behind the clothing I seriously loath. Lifting up my shirt slightly I spot the familiar dragon's fang pocking through my skin, and fortunately I reminded that I cannot feel pain. Yea. Pulling out the fang I lay it on the bench to my right and am startled (or would feel) that I have a right arm again!

I flex my right arm and close my eyes, remembering the feeling that something was missing for the past two years I had lived in the dragon's realm.

Shaking my head I then pull out the army green scales that were tucked on the other side of my hip and lay it next to the dragon's fang before moving my eyes toward my waist and spot the familiar brown bag that holds my celestial keys. Though this meant I didn't have Virgo, Gemini, Leo, Scorpio, and all the others yet. Right now, I would have to have Cancer, Taurus, Aquarius, Horologium, Lyra, and Crux. Opening the bag I am met with just that and sighed at the thought of having to re-retrieve all of them.

Oh well, gathering my black aura in my hand I am (would be) satisfied to see that I did indeed not lose my strength and magic. I could feel the muscles inside of me and the power that I know I didn't have at this time the first time around.

Possession complete.

Sighing again, realizing I will have to buy more clothing, rejoin the rowdy Fairy Tail guild, re-meet everyone, practice my new magic the Dragon King had gifted to me, deal with Fake Salamander, fix my hair, and every other thousand thing I have to do to get caught up on my extremely long list of things to do.

Whatever, at least now I can do things differently.

A sudden thought hit me that made me groan in mock annoyance. I owed 45,000 jewels to one of the shops here in another dimension and since I clearly won't be heading back there again, I can only hope for irony's sake that it will pass off any bad karma if I pay the shop owner here..

Looking over at the grotesque sight of my vibrant pink rolling suitcase I decide that I'm going to go to a shop and sell all of my stuff and use my awesome charisma to buy something better. Though I will probably get 100,000 jewels at most for everything plus the extra 106,000 jewels I brought with me if my memory serves correct meaning I won't have enough for heavy armor but maybe I could get some cheap light armor that I could modify later after getting enough jewels to do so from some jobs at Fairy Tail.

Picking my rolling suitcase up and easily heaving it over my shoulder not caring enough to roll it instead, I begin to head over to the market place.

Fortunately for me, I haven't caught sight of Fake Salamander or the actual one which gives me the extra time I need. Once I find a general store that doesn't look like they'll rip me off or overcharge I head inside without even bothering to read the title.

The store itself is dark, lit up by some lamps with clothing racks in some areas with furniture in another along with other things. The place was messy without actually appearing messy, and the cashier was sleeping behind the desk counter.

I considered shoplifting but decided against it and instead lowered my suitcase to the ground with a loud thump just for the point of waking the dude up.

He wakes up of course, barely missing a cup of coughing that would have splattered all over the counter if he hit it. His dark brown eyes meet mine before he realizes he was caught sleeping on the job and immediately sits up straight and wipes visible drool off the corner of his mouth.

"Sorry 'bout that, what do you need?" He asked, not very apologetic. I don't mind though and instead lift my baggage up on the counter. "What will you give me for this? Plus what I'm wearing?" I ask him, and see a perverted look cross his face when he eyes my clothing, preferably my chest.

"Um.." He pauses, his eyes staying on my chest.

I roll my eyes and surround myself in a freighting black aura that causes him to jump back in startled fear. I smirk, serves him right but I also loathe this clothing even more now.

"What. will. it. be?" I asked him darkly, forcing some of my crimson red aura into my eyes forcing my appearance even scarier.

It works alright, seeing he looked like he was about to piss himself while he hurriedly looks through my luggage, not giving my undergarments a second glance when he looks through them, probably too terrified I would murder him if he even though about it.

I was honestly considering it too.

"I can give you 175,000 jewels for everything." He tells me, and I lift my eyebrow in fake surprise. He must be giving me a better deal than it actually is worth seeing my stuff is used and not very expensive. Maybe I scared him enough to change his mind.

Fortunately, the lift of my eyebrow must have been interpreted differently to the cashier because he immediately squeaked out, "Alright! 250,000 but that's all I can offer!"

I smile sweetly and pluck the medium-sized bag of jewels from his hands and look around. "You can keep the baggage, and I'll give you the rest of my clothing after finding some here." I tell him before walking off, over towards the clothing section.

So now, thanks to my awesome charisma skills I have 356,000 jewels. Much more than I predicted.

Looking over at the clothing display I pick up some sport undergarments and a fire-truck-red tank top before wandering over to the light armor display.

So far the clothing I have so far is worth 17,000 jewels. So, I have 339,000 jewels left to spend.

I look over the greaves and decide on the black leather before turning to the gauntlets and grab more black leather along with some soft healed dark grey leather boots.

This totals about 40,000 jewels then add the 17,000 jewels so that means I have 299,000 jewels left. The last piece of armor I need is the cuirass, which here it says it costs 35,000 jewels. Throw in a black hooded cloak and the total amount I hold left would be.. 252,000 jewels.

I go into the changing room with my arm full of clothing and strip out of these hideous clothes immediately before pulling on the sport undergarments, tank top, and leather greaves. I then grab the black leather cuirass which fortunately have straps over every side to secure it firmly on which ends up fitting me perfectly after a few twirks. I than grab the boots and yank them on before securing the straps over my leg to keep it on as though it's already a part of me, and finally grab the gauntlets and pull them on.

I look in the mirror with crossed arms, satisfied with my look before glaring at my hair which annoys me for it's groomed look, like a horse. Huffing out a breath of air, I shove all my previous clothing into my arms with my cloak over my right shoulder before walking out to the counter, where the cashier is once again sleeping.

And all I had to do was clear my throat loudly to get a screech out of him and successfully wake him up. After a repeated series of apologies he noticed my clothing in my arms and takes it from my arms without a word.

He looks at my new attire with barely disguised disappointment to no longer be able to look at my skin, but when my onyx eyes meet his, he immediately scrambles back like I bit him and begins shuffling through everything before heading into the back office.

I sigh, before wandering over to the weapons display, my eye catching on a well-made silver dagger. It was simple, the blade was the length of my forearm while the hilt was dark brown with a black grip that was half the size of the blade and came with a black sheath.

I gingerly pick the weapon up before examining it, then sheath it into my waist strap on my right side. Even with my right hand back, I have grown use to my left hand for the past two years. Better to hold a weapon with the arm I trust rather than the dominant arm I lost.

Now I have 230,000 jewels remaining.

Right as I was about to return to the front desk to pay, I spot a very familiar key rack and head over to it.

Like usual, the prices were high. However, my eyes couldn't leave the unfamiliar keys. In all my years there have only been gold and silver celestial keys. The ones in front of me though, are neither gold or silver and probably aren't even celestial keys.

Maybe they just aren't real, ceremonial type.

But of course, there had to be a sign that told the details of the keys in front of my, and over each key was a small slip of paper that had the name, type, and price of the key.

There were three keys in total. The one to the left was made from what looks like obsidian and is very detailed. It was called a "Hell Key" which I can only assume involves demons and death.

The bow of the key had a skull carved into it, with red tears streaming from it's eyes. The skull was attached to the rest of the skeletal body which wrapped around the shank, shoulder, and past of the key. The skeleton was holding a scythe that went straight down the entire key before the blade itself curved at the bit of the key.

It was beautiful, but also symbolized danger. The key itself was called Kyoki the Shinigami - The weeping Shinigami, fitting.

The next key was in the middle.

This one was also made of obsidian making it a Hell Key. It's called Evilyn the Nightlock. A white foxglove ran up the entire key, with a silver Queen's crown on the bow. The key was obsidian of course, so the foxglove really stood out. At the bit there were two red flower blooms of the foxglove that were shaped as fans. It looked beautiful but pulsed in power and anger.

The last key was to the far right and was the only one of the two that wasn't obsidian. This one was Mahogany, called a Mythical Key. It's name is Kenzou the Cerberus - the wise three. This key's design was very simply. The entire key was plain and the mahogany texture shined against the suns rays, the bit was shaped with a fang like pattern but otherwise it appeared pretty normal apart from the three dog heads on the bow of the key.

I have 230,000 jewels remaining.

Kyoki the Shinigami is - 90,000

Evilyn the Nightlock is - 70,000

Kenzou the Cerberus is - 50,000

Damn, that would almost wipe me clean out. If I got all three I would only have 20,000 jewels left. Yet when I look at these three keys, I feel like an invisible rope is tugging me towards them, daring me to take them.

I mentally sigh, knowing I'm going to regret this later.

Opening the case, I gather the three keys into my hand and then close the display. I stare at the three keys, feeling the aura against my skin as it studies me, before retreating back in the key.

I shrug not really wanting to know and look around the shop once more to see if I need anything else. I spot a few books in the corner of the store and head over there, and am finding myself in luck to see the books are on the types of keys.

Since I only have 20,000 jewels though I decide to only grab three. _Majestical Keys for dummies, Guide to handling Hell Keys, _and _Mythical Wonders. _Fortunately each book only cost 2,000 jewels leaving me with a total of 14,000 jewels.

This meant though, if I wanted to get to Fairy Tail I wouldn't be living at Fairy Hills or an apartment.

Fairy Hills costs 120,000 jewels a month and my previous apartment costs 70,000 jewels a month.. 14,000 ain't gonna cut it.

Whatever, I'll just live in a tree or something. Hope it's not illegal to sleep there, I don't have the jewels for fines from the Magic Council.

Finally, I head to the counter and lay the three keys and the black hooded cloak on the counter along with the books so the perverted cashier could add them up, plus the armor and dagger I had on my person.

Giving him the large amount of jewels I hear the guy sigh, probably thankful I didn't totally bankrupt him. He pulled off a magical charm (a sound alarm) off all the items before wishing me a hurriedly goodbye and walked off.

Honestly, I couldn't help but smirk as he practically fled away from me. It's a nice feeling knowing how to scare people for a better deal.. I wonder if that's what Mirajane and Erza do...

Anyways, I plucked the cloak of the counter first and ceremonially tear off the sleeves because they're too tight on me, before pulling it on. I softly untie the ponytail in my hair and let my hair fall down and just barely under my shoulder. I sniff my hair hating the strawberry scent of it and the stupid shine on it. I deal with it later. Parting my bangs to the left side of my face and over my eye like my previous style in the other dimension, I smirk satisfied with my hair for the time being.

I then grab the three keys and put them with the rest of my keys in the brown bag on my waist which I really need to transfer on a chained necklace again, before picking up the books and tucking them inside the inside pockets of the leather armor. I look at the remaining of my jewels before sighing and tucked them into another hidden pocket of my armor and walk out of the store, swearing I could just hear the perverted dude sighing in relief of my absence.

Deciding I'll form a contract with my new spirits _after _I read the books _when _I'm in Magnolia, I find myself walking to the center of the town where I recall my first meeting with the fake salamander.

Only, he wasn't there.

"And what might a lovely lady like yourself be doing here?" His voice caused me to curse for not looking for his presence and instead following my memory of a different dimension. He's right behind me, with my back exposed to him.

Quickly turning, I flare my green aura around me as a warning, and he got the message. Stepping a few paces back and waving his hands in surrender, I yank my aura back in myself before barking a demand at him to speak.

"I-I just wanted to invite your absolutely _charming _self to my ship for some food and drinks tonight.. sound good?" He asks, trying to play me - again.

In my first meeting with this guy, I had easily gone away with him like the naïve girl I was. This time though, is another matter.

Smirking cruelly, I use my black aura as my speed to appear right behind him with my right arm wrapped around his torso and my new dagger held in my left hand at his throat.

There was nobody in the square, nobody to see this scene, and no one to help the "poor" sap.

I lean into his ear and move the blade ever so slightly into his skin at his neck to the point where he would feel a slight pinch before whispering, "I know who you are and what you are.." I hear him take in a sharp breath and his body completely freezes in my grasp.

"Allow me to tell you, I don't like being deceived.." I dig the blade slightly deeper into his skin, causing a thin line of blood to form from the cut and slowly slide down his neck in silence.

"And I absolutely hate slave traders." I tell him, and hear him take in a quick breath before going on about how he isn't a slave trader and that he is just visiting to see the city.

"Don't lie!" I growl, and slowly slide the blade against his neck, just barely not touching his neck.

He goes silent, realizing he can't fool me and surrenders himself in my grasp. "I won't kill you." I hear him take a shuddering breathe of relief. "I will let you go." I say, and hear him stutter the first T of Thank you, but my grip on him tightens makes him freeze in fear as I lean into his ear.

"On my conditions though.. and if you don't cooperate, you will find yourself wishing I killed you right here, right now." I say dangerously sweet.

"A-Anything! I'll swear to anything!" He cries out, his body shaking in fear against my own.

I slowly remove the dagger from his neck, but I keep the point as his back so he knows he cannot escape unless he wants my dagger buried in his back.

"One, you will cancel your 'party' and won't let a single female step foot on your ship. Two, you will leave this place and never return. Three, you will leave the slave trading business and disappear from the records and the radar. Sound good?" I ask him, though it was more of a command.

"Y-yes!" He squeaks out like a cornered rat.

I sheath the dagger loudly to let him know, but my grip on him never leaves. I flare my crimson red aura in a final warning, the power radiating in heat of warning long enough for him to get the message.

"Don't cross me, boy. You'll deeply regret it if you do." I growl at him, before releasing my grasp on him and shove him forward on his wobbly feet.

"Run! Get out of town like a murder is after you, because if you don't, you'll find just that!" I shout at him as he runs away. I smirk at his disappearing form before heading to the bay, and by the time I arrive I see the ship has departed and is right out in the middle of the ocean.

I smirk, he won't be coming back that's for sure. And scaring him made my day. I pull the cloak's hood over my head, enough to wear it shaded my eyes as I looked over at the sea with the ship just barely visible.

I should head to Magnolia now, it's close to Hargeon and if I go by train it should cost me half of what I currently have and I would probably arrive at Fairy Tail before noon. It is after all, only nine by the looks of the place of the sun.

Though I don't know whether the timeline is different than the other two I've witnessed, I'll hang along the ride none the less. I just hope Fairy Tail won't be too strange, like say Erza being a weakling and Natsu being an ice dragon slayer or something.

If that were the case, I may just end up joining a different guild. It's not like I have any of my former guild marks now, in this new world.

Though it may be a new world in a different dimension, I still live in the same life.

* * *

**There. I thought this chapter turned out pretty good don't you?**

**Now for the credits of this chapter:**

Kyoki the Shinigami belongs to - _Morning-Star57_

Evilyn the Nightlock belongs to - _BronzeDove_

Kenzou the Cerberus belongs to - _The Reaping Wolf (Me)_

**I changed up the characters just a tiny bit, just so they would work in the story better. If you don't like how it is, just tell me and I'll change it to the way you prefer. **

**And just for a short notice, I am looking for mostly Key OCs only for the time being, right now. I won't need the OC mages for a while. So, I just thought I should give the warning order out early. **

**Once again, I have a poll on my profile page for the next two stories I'll publish. You guys get to chose.**

**Thank you for everyone's support thus far, still can't believe this story has reached 46 chapters already! **

**Follow, Favorite, Comment, add to a community, or go crazy - I leave it all to you!**

**Keep being awesome and I'll try to get the next chapter in a few days from now.**

**Sincerely,**

**The Reaping Wolf**

**P.S. I just remembered something. If anyone wants to know the Jewel equilvance for U.S. money I have it right below. **

**1,000 jewels = 1 U.S. dollar**

**70,000 jewels = 70 U.S. dollars**

**Tells you that Lucy has a great deal for her apartment, she really should stop complaining about her rent when it's literally just 70 bucks. **

**Anyways, just thought you might want to know since I've read some stories where people have absolutely no idea what a jewel is worth and I've seen them charge books for like 500,000 jewels thinking that equals 5 dollars in U.S. terms. **

**Pretty funny actually. **


	49. Some Things Never Change

**Emotionless**

**Chapter 47, Some Things Never Change**

**Still accepting OCs! Mainly looking for key OCs right now! Be creative, and yours will be picked for sure.**

**Thanks for everyone's support so far and for all those that have been submitting their OCs!**

**I try not to disappoint shoving them as characters in my story XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Lucy's Pov..._

The train ride to Magnolia went by quickly, I slept the entire way and only woke up when there was just five minutes until arrival, curtesy pointed out by the ticket-men.

By the time I stepped of the train feeling (or would be) like a free man or women I guess, I still could not escape the hesitance my body reacted to this place.

After all, I'm heading to the very guild that betrayed me thrice over. First time was when I was left behind for Lisanna the first time, second time when Eclipse opened for the first time in.. forever, and in the next world where I was coincidently betrayed once again by Team Natsu ignoring me.

Yet, I couldn't bring myself to hate them even if I had my emotions.. I've seen them die twice, well saw and heard. My relationship will never be the same with them again, but no matter how rough our relationship road may be, once family is forever family.

Which sucks, but it's the truth.

Makes me kinda feel like I'd be glad I do not have my emotions, otherwise I wouldn't have the guts to face the guild again without burning into a fire rage 1000times worse than Natsu when he's serious.

Even if I wanted to forget Fairy Tail, I couldn't. No matter where I go, I'm always reminded of them somehow or another.

Though I keep my mind blank as I approach Fairy Tail along the familiar road that follows the river bank. Shame I don't have Plue this time, though he would be lonely with myself as his owner. A silver spirit like himself needs love, and that's not something I can give anymore.

Not that I mind of course.

To be emotionless is a great advantage to deal with Hell spirits, or at least I assume that's the case. They are demons and death spirits after all.

When Fairy Tail is in my view, I quickly absorb all my aura around me back into my body, leaving me to a civilian ranked status over magic power. Don't want to be judged by the power I wield, but as the person I am.

I take in a deep breath by habit that I used to use to calm my nerves before opening the doors, without a bang fortunately.

And by the dragons was the sight a feeling of warmth brought to my body. The guild was exactly how I first arrived, and still as beautiful since the very day it was created.

The guild was at their usual brawl, but I noticed something very different. For one, Mirajane isn't waiting on tables or at the bar, I don't see her at all. Natsu isn't here either. Elfman is absent too, along with Erza but she hadn't come until later.

Different dimension, different set.

I sigh silently and before I've even made it to the stairs a body flies over my head that I just barely managed to dodge. I look behind me to see Gray, in his underpants. I see he's not changed at all.

Hmm, maybe I was wrong about Fairy Tail being different.

Gray quickly got to his feet and looked like he was about to charge right back into the brawl, but stopped when he noticed me.

"Oh, hey are you new?" He asked me, offering his hand to shake.

I slowly remove my hood from my head, allowing him to see me clearly before accepting his hand and his greeting. "Yea, I'm here to join if that's alright." Strange, this time Gray didn't ask for my underwear this time.

Got to keep reminding myself this is a different dimension and therefor a different set in time.

Gray shrugged before replying, "You'll have to talk to our master, he's in his office now. Fairy Tail accepts just about everyone though, so I doubt he'll let you down." He tells me, before letting go of my hand and leaping right back into the brawl.

"Huh." I whisper before walking towards the stairs, easily avoiding the flying bodies and beer mugs.

Once I'm up on the second floor I'm surprised to see no one up here, and realize I haven't actually been up on this floor before - ever. Not in this guild, sure I had seen the newer guild's S-class hall but this one just holds so many memories of the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail that had been in this very room.

Right, I was going to Makarov's office. No time to fan over this.

I head over to his door and knock on it twice. After hearing a quiet come in, with the after word "brat" I open the door and walk in.

Makarov looks at me surprised, before his expression turned sheepish. "Eh, sorry I thought you were one of my brats. What do you need?" he asked me, hopping unto his desk.

"I was hoping I could join Fairy Tail, actually." I tell him, my voice calm and straight to the point.

He lifts an eyebrow in surprise before smiling like he had just won the lottery. "Good, good, a new member! These brats were tiring me out lately. Alright, let me just give you the guild stamp and oh, what color and where do you want it?" He asks me happily, revealing the guild stamp stamper.

I realized that I'm actually not showing much skin, and though I would of originally put it on my arms I decide on the back of my neck since it's the best place, and shows a hidden meaning.

Besides, I'm tired of getting my arms scarred over all the time.

So, I lift up my blond hair and turn around before pointing my free hand right at the back of my neck. "In black, thank you." I say, after feeling the cool ink press against my skin before he pulls it away and I let my hair fall back down before facing him again.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail child, oh and I'm Master Makarov." He said as a greeting, a silent invitation to introduce myself.

"I'm Lucy, just Lucy though." I tell him.

"Only Lucy?" He asks me in curious suspicion.

I let lose a smile before deciding to use my full title. "Alright, my name is Lucy but many have named me 'Lucy of the lost souls' over the years." I tell him, and though it was a half-lie, it truly is the most fitting for me.

He nods and smiles before motioning to the door. "Well, why don't you go downstairs and meet the guild. They're a rowdy bunch but their good in their hearts." I was amazed by his words. When I had joined the guild in the past, I was introduced to the guild by Mira, but with Makarov it holds a whole new meaning.

I smile and bid myself goodbye with a thank you before leaving, closing the door behind me before going down to the first floor of the guild.

I decide to lean on one of the rails of the guild and watch the guild to see what's different and what's the same. The people seem the same, only a few things are off, but then again I'm not the same person as I used to be either.

"I take it your in?" I pull my eyes over to the form standing to my left. Gray.

He had seemed to find his clothes, and was currently shrugging his hands in the pockets of his coat.

"I'm in." I tell him with a smile in which he returns.

"Well, I'm Gray." He greets to me, officially. A barrel of bear is suddenly chucked toward us and we both duck in time to hear it slam into the wall behind us. I was surprised it to explode with the brute force it was thrown at.

"Lucy." I reply back, remaining in a crouch for a moment longer before standing up with Gray.

"You'll get used to them." He tells me, meaning the rowdy and mostly teenagers of the guild.

"I'm already getting used to you." I return, and catch him grinning. "Yeah, you'll fit it nicely with Fairy Tail."

"Er, thanks?" I say, watching him run back into the brawl, with fists flying in every direction along with his clothes 'magically' removing themselves from his form.

I shake my head in irony before heading to the bar and plopping myself into one of the stool chairs next to a face I didn't bother looking at.

Coincidently, Laki was the waitress of the guild it would seem.

Laki Olietta, I never knew much about her. I know she didn't leave the guild during the seven year time-skip though. She has long violet hair and brown eyes, and is eighteen I think. She leaves Fairy Tail eventually though, at one point. I don't remember completely, though it's best to know she hadn't been apart of Fairy Tail when they blamed me for the opening of the Eclipse Gate and hunted me down when they weren't being slaughtered by dragons.

She died though, everyone died during the Dragon Eclipse. Everyone except myself and Future Rogue.

Anyways, she seems harmless enough. Glasses, red bow in her hair, sporting a light blue coat that reaches her thighs, dark pants, and some type of shoe. Studying people without looking like your checking them out isn't the easiest thing in the world.

Laki seems nice enough though, she didn't ignore me really in both dimensions I've been in involving Fairy Tail. Thing is, we never really knew each other because I was always with Team Natsu or Wendy and Levy. I kept close to a small group of friends and never really bothered to meet anyone else.

Harsh, but things are different now.

I'm no longer Lucy of the Heartifilia family or even Lucy of Fairy Tail. Nope, I'm Lucy of the Lost Souls.

"Hey I'm Laki, you're new to Fairy Tail aren't you." Laki chirped, turning around when she noticed me.

I nod to her before saying, "Yeah, been meaning to join for a while just never had the time.."

A beer mug flies towards me and I just barely catch it in time before it hits the girl next to me. I bring it to my lips before smirking and shouting to the brawl behind me, "Thanks for the free drink!"

I turn back around and put the mug of beer on the counter and barely conceal a laugh when I hear Cana grumble about her drink being stolen.

"You'll fit in here nicely." Laki says suddenly, causing me to look up with her with a raised eyebrow. "Hn, I've been getting that a lot recently actually." I tell her, before sipping a long choke of the beer.

Laki rolls her eyes before leaving to gather more orders from the guild members at the tables, leaving me semi-alone with the girl I still don't know.

"Hey, I'm Levy. Nice to meet a new girl in the guild, I thought we'd never get another one." Or maybe I do know her.. Levy McGarden, best friend turned traitor.

Seventeen years-old and looks exactly the same I remember first meeting her as. Perky, short, with the short blue hair, same yellow ribbon in her hair, same white short shorts, orange bra (why?), blue vest, and friendly brown eyes.

The same brown eyes that had been narrowed in fear when the black dragon had picked her up with it's jagged silver claws and lifted her high up above the clouds before dropping her, thousands on thousands of feet to the ground where her body must have exploded on itself. I wasn't there to see it, to busy running for my life as the dragons plucked of person after person from the crowd before the Eclipse Gate. We must've looked like a feast to them when the first came out, and indeed that's what most ended up being.

I still can't get over the fact that I was the one to blame when Yukino was the one who begged me to help her open the gate with her for the princess, no, under the princess's command.

Yukino didn't even side by me, probably too afraid to be hunted down by her own guild and left me to the fate she had put me in. I'm never going to tell her who her sister is as revenge, in fact I think I may just kill her as a secret form of revenge.

As for the princess, her people gave her pity and gave her a slip of an excuse that she was too young to understand her mistakes. They used me as their escape goat, and I will be sure they pay for the hell they put me through.

Although, I also can't ignore the fact that I am at fault as well, all I had to do was say no. Even though I would continue to be with a guild that no one sees me in, no one that would look at me or talk to me, at least it would have saved all the lives in Fiore. Even if they hadn't realized it.

Yet, I can't help but say I prefer the way things have gone. Why must I be the one who suffers under their actions? It's selfish I know, but what's been done is done. I'm still paying for it too, saving their sorry asses that aren't even sorry for what they've done.

Well, they haven't done it yet actually. Maybe I can change fate this time around.

"Hello?" A shy voice breaks me from my thoughts and I look up at Levy who looked rather nervous.

Time to through on the mask.

"Oh, sorry. I just got lost in thought." I say rubbing my neck with a sheepish expression. "I'm Lucy." I tell her, offering my hand in greeting.

Her cool hand accepts mine, before pulling away and asking, "Do you mind if I ask what you were in such deep thought in?"

You wouldn't want to know.

Of course, I say this instead, "Oh, I was actually thinking about these new keys I discovered recently." I told her, truthfully for once.

Levy looked interested now and asked, "Keys? Oh, are you a celestial mage!" Excitedly asks, might I add.

"Yeah, though I rely on a different magic. Did you know there are more than gold and silver keys? I wasn't aware of such a thing." I tell her.

Levy shakes her head though. "No, I haven't either. There are probably lots of books on them though!" She chirps.

I nod, and pull out the three books I had bought from the store in Hargeon. "I got these with the keys, though I haven't had the time to read them..." I say, hinting for her to read them unknowingly to her.

"Do you mind if I see them for a few minutes? I could probably tell you what's in them." She asks, wringing her hands showing she's nervous in asking.

I push the books towards her and tell her to go for it, knowing she would be able to read all three in a matter of ten minutes with her glasses.

She smiles happily and almost immediately opens the book _Majestical Keys for dummies _and begins reading.

Seeing her so deep in reading the book I decide further conversation in pointless, so I wonder over to Gray who was currently drinking an icy drink. Blue of course.

His shirt and coat was gone but fortunately for my eyes he remained in his black jeans and boots.

He is actually pretty hot, just not my type and I've always seen him as more of a sibling than anything more.

"What's up?" He asks me, once I've flopped unto the bench across from him.

"I was wondering if a salamander went to this guild." Immediately after I ask this his expression turns to one of disgust. "I'm curious because I ran into this guy in Hargeon who was pretending to be Salamander, or at least I think he was pretending." I tell him, and he looks at me again before asking what he looked like.

"He was tall, skinny, weak, manipulative, show off, dark blue hair, black eyes, looked stupid..." I trail off, and I see Gray smirking. "Nah, that's not Natsu - Salamander. The guy I think your describing is this slave trader who calls himself Bora. There was a job request up for his capture though I guess we should take it down now, if you already took care of it." Gray asks the silent question.

"Oh, no one will be seeing Bora for a loooonnngg time." I tell him, smirking back.

Gray leans back and crosses his arms behind his head. "Nice job. The real salamander though is Natsu. He's loud, annoying, stupid and a show-off." He tell me, rolling his eyes when he said salamander.

"Really?" I ask, feigning surprise but knowing I just lit a spark for Gray to badmouth Natsu - not that I mind, not at all.

"Oh yeah, although Lisanna usual keeps him from destroying the towns, but sometimes you can't stop flame brain from destroying an entire city. The magic council hates it when he destroys towns." He tells me, and I'm surprised to hear Lisanna's name come into the picture.

That would mean Lisanna isn't in Edolas.

"Who's Lisanna?" I ask him, and he stops the endless trail of insults towards Natsu when he hears me ask that.

A soft smile grows on Gray's expression. "Oh Lisanna? She's one of the takeover siblings, I'm surprised you haven't heard of her."

I shrug and tell him I'm not one for gossip of the villagers in which he nods in understanding before continuing.

"Well, Lisanna is the youngest of the Strauss siblings. Her brother is Elfman, you'll hear him blabbering on about manliness pretty much all the time. Her oldest sister though, her name is Mirajane, she's the devil of the guild."

This must be how she was before Lisanna 'died' and since she never died in this world and went to Edolas that would mean Mirajane never changed her personality.

"Lisanna is also best friends with Natsu, been so since she joined the guild. Honestly, you would think they'd be dating by now but Natsu is as dense as they come." Gray said with a grin.

"What are the teams in the guild?" I ask him, curious sounding.

Gray thinks on it a bit before looking around the guild. "Well, there's Shadow Gear which consists of Droy, Jet, and Levy. Droy and Jet have asked Levy out thousands of times but she's proved she's uninterested. There's also Fire Trail which is Lisanna and Natsu, the Takeover Siblings which like I said before were the three Strauss siblings. They often go on S-class missions since Mirajane is S-class, but when they're not on missions they're here or Lisanna is with Natsu on regular missions. There is also the Thunder God Tribe which consists of Laxus, Evergreen, Bickslow, and Freed. Laxus is S-class and an ass, but also the son of Master Makarov. He's always bragging about taking Gramps place and changing the guild so it's the strongest when it already is the strongest guild in Fiore.

"That's all though, I believe. The rest of us are solo mages."

I nod thoughtfully, also realizing there are a lot of the guild members that are solo then.

"Some of us though, only join for the free drinks and stay here just for that." Gray says pointing at the long line of mages drinking sake and beer.

"Huh, so what magic do you use?" I ask him, even though I already know, it seems like the right time to ask.

"Ice-make, see?" He says, forming an ice sculpture of the Fairy Tail insignia.

"That's awesome." I tell him, because in a sense it really was.

"How about you?" He asks me, as I expected.

"Well, I'm a celestial mage, and use Lost Soul magic among other things.." I tell him, noticing his confused expression.

"I don't think I've ever heard of Lost Soul magic, is it one of the Lost magics?" He asks me, but I reply of a shrug. "It might be, you can't learn it though it has to be created from your soul." Or at least I think that's the case.

His eyebrows raise. "Wait, you're telling me you created your own magic?"

I grin, "Yep, from my knowledge I'm the only one who uses it." Seeing Kira is dead.

"Wow, that's cool." He says honestly, and looks like he was about to ask another question when he is suddenly thrown back by an incoming barrel, causing him to slam into a wall. He get's up though, and forms ice over his fists before running head-charged into the brawl.

Boys.

"Hey, Lucy?" I look up to see Levi handing the three books I assume she just finished reading, which I take and place back into my armor. She sits down on the bench Gray had previous been in and looks at me in a new found excitement.

"Hey, you learn anything from the books?" I ask, already knowing she did.

"Yep! I found out that Celestial magic isn't the only type of Key magic, there are actually seven types. Celestial, Egyptian, Hell, Oceanic, Greek, Mythical, and the Deadly Sins.

"For the Celestial Keys there are thirteen golden keys, the twelve zodiac and the thirteen key is believed a myth. There are also over a hundred silver keys.

"For the Egyptian Keys there are an unknown amount of keys for each, only that there are two colors of keys - Bronze for the major spirits like how it is for the golden celestial keys and Crimson for the minor spirits.

"The Hell Keys are spirits involving demons and death spirits, there major spirits come in an Obsidian color while the minor spirits are white, known as Ghost keys.

"The Oceanic Keys are known to be harder to find, their major spirits are Coral green and the minor spirits are Seashell pink.

"Greek Keys are kind of tricky, they have three sections of keys. The Navy keys are spirits of the major Greek Gods and Goddesses while Charcoal keys are the spirits of the Minor Greek Gods and Goddesses. There is also the final Greek key type which is a Burnt color and has the spirits of the Greek Titans.

"Mythical Keys aren't very specific, but their major spirits are Mahogany while their minor spirits are Copper.

"Lastly are the Deadly Sins, they are very hard to find due to the fact that they are made of glass. There is also only one type of key and only seven in existence." Levy finished.

I lean back, processing the amount of information Levy just told me. Then a thought occurred to me, and I asked, "Are the key types all one magic or are they separate?"

"Oh they're all separate. A person that has reached the age of 21 or higher can only have eight magics total, so in a sense if you were at that age of higher you could have all seven of the keys plus another."

Damn, as great as that sounds I don't have enough places for the keys, so I six of the types.

Oh wait, that must be what the rivers in my inner world refer to.

I have Celestial Magic, Lost Soul Magic, and the magic that the Dragon King had given me.

"Hey, Levi. Do you know if you haven't formed a contract with the key then it isn't a part of your magic yet?"

Levi looked surprised at the question, "Oh, well technically no it isn't apart of your magic yet. When you form a contract with them it is apart of you, if you close a contract with them then it no longer is also."

Alright, so if I form a contract with the Hell keys and Mythical keys I will have just three places left for the other four types of Keys.

"Alright, thanks Levi." I tell her, and move to get up when she stops me as she says, "There's one more thing you should probably know about the keys though.."

I sit back down and look at her expectantly.

"Well.. they're contracts aren't like the Celestial spirits." Levi begins, and I sit up straighter interested now.

"Unlike with the Celestial spirit keys who use a Schedule Contract the others use their own type of contract. The Egyptian Keys use a Judgment Contract which means they chose if their summoner is worth it for them, I don't know exactly what it means but basically if you aren't worthy to them, you can't use them as your keys.

"Hell Keys use a Blood Contract, which means that your bond to them in your own blood. If you die, then you lose their contract but your soul also belongs to them in death and in.. hell. If you don't die, then you don't owe them that, but they are the most dangerous keys and have been known to be untrustworthy to the magic council. Almost banned by users because of it. Some of the Hell Keys also need a sacrifice, sometimes it will be an object or jewelry, a person, your soul, or even the amount of years you'll live.

"Oceanic Keys use an Oath Contract, meaning you have to swear to them that you'll only use them for certain things, and if you break the Oath then you can no longer use their key.

"The Greek Keys are different for each type. The Navy keys use a Test of Strength Contract which means they test you in exactly that. Charcoal Keys use a Test of Will Contract meaning they will be testing your mental stability in their own ways, and Burnt Keys use a Test of durability which means they will most likely see how much of their own power you can take of their own power.

"Mythical Keys use a Bond Contract, I don't really know much about it, though the book noted that you'll be bonded in such a way that whatever harm either of you suffer, the other will feel it as well.

"Lastly the Deadly Sins Keys are the only other one's that share the same contract with the Celestial Keys - A Schedule Contract."

I nod, processing even more of the information on Keys. Who knew there could be so many rules on Keys. I sigh mentally. Hell Keys would have to be extremely powerful if they use a blood contract, and the Mythical would need to be too if we were to share the same injuries.

"Thanks again, Levi. You've saved me a lot of time with your help." I say with a smile before walking back to the bar, where I collapse on the bar chair. Too much information, too little time, and too many things to figure out. My body is exhausted and my brain feels weird, I imagine it would feel fuzzy if I could feel.

"Need something to drink?" Laki asks me, but I just shake my head in response and she wonders over to the next costumer.

If I want a place to stay, I'll have to go on a mission that pays at least 100,000 jewels for not just the apartment but the expenses as well.

Which I'm not in the mood to do.

But, of course, life is demanding so I force myself of the bar chair and towards the job request board.

Looking over the jobs I settle on one to capture a bandit leader and defeat it's clan. It paid 90,000 jewels but it would have to do.

Walking towards the bar to have Laki sign it off with the guild stamp I bump into Gray. "Oh, hey Lucy. You leaving on a job?" He asks me.

I nod and said, "Yeah, wanna come with?"

Gray scratches his chin in thought before nodding a yes and heads with me to the bar. I pass the flyer to Laki who nods and eyes Gray for a moment before stamping the flyer and handing it back to me.

"Aren't you going to pack?" I ask him, seeing him not bothering to leave to pack or anything.

He waved his hand in dismissal. "Nah, everything I need I have with me." I only had to take one glance at him before I turned to around and said, "Gray, your clothes." Hearing a _gah! _from him I smirk and head to the guild doors.

"I'll meet you at the train station!" I call back to him before opening the doors and leaving.

This will be an interesting dimension to live in.

* * *

**Fhew, I had to end it there. My screen was getting slow when I reached 4,000 words and it's a total of 5,095 words, which is a lot XD**

**Always accepting key OCs so be sure to hurry with them. **

**Go Insane and Read like Crazy as my saying goes..**

**Sincerely,**

**The Reaping Wolf**

**Otherwise known as,**

**Shadow**


	50. Winter Jade

**Emotionless**

**Chapter 48, Winter Jade**

**Still accepting OCs! Mainly looking for key OCs right now! Be creative, and yours will be picked for sure.**

**Thanks for everyone's support so far and for all those that have been submitting their OCs!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Normal Pov.._

Lucy and Gray were unfortunately in the back part of the train, which instead of being a very smooth ride ended up being very rocky. Which meant no sleeping.

It was a big disappointment for Lucy, and a conversation starter for Gray.

Fortunately for the sake of the passengers of the train Gray kept his stripping habit in check, and was shrugged relaxingly into the smooth texture of the cloth.

His eyes stayed on the window, though he truly was curious about the newest member of Fairy Tail, and since he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon he chose it best to get to know the girl.

"So.." He began awkwardly before softly clearing his throat and continuing now that he had the blonde's attention.

"Uh, what did you do before you joined Fairy Tail. I mean your seventeen right? Most of us joined when we were younger, eleven or twelve, although some of like Cana joined when we were under ten." Gray started with a question, one Lucy had expected to come at some point.

Lucy played the game though, and shrugged before answering. "I did mercenary work, picked up jobs here and there. I inherited Celestial magic from my mother before she passed when I was younger, and picked up a few tricks along the years. Eventually I created a new magic that has served me well, and have been doing mercenary work ever since." I told him, sounding believable enough. The "short story" of my life.

Gray nods accepting it. Though also not sharing his own, but it made no difference to Lucy since she already knew of it.

"What or how does Celestial magic work?" He asked, after a pause.

Lucy looked over at him, before pulling out one of her silver keys, Lyra's key to be specific. "Well, you use the Celestial chant to open their gate which is their portal from their world to ours and we create a contract on what days they're available and that's it."

"That's all?" Gray asks surprised by the revelation.

"Well, it takes a certain amount of magic to open their gates and to hold them out it consumes even more of the users magic. Three golden gates open at once is the amount known to hold open for a long period of time by a Celestial mage." Lucy tells him, straight from a history book.

"How many can you use?"

Lucy tapped her chin appearing in thought before answering. "Well, I only have three golden keys currently and I haven't had the need to have them all out at once since I have other magic I rely on, so I wouldn't know."

"Oh," Gray responds unintelligently.

Another silence passes, but this one long enough for Lucy to close her eyes in a half-attempt to fall asleep.

It doesn't work.

"So, how come your taking such a hard ranking quest as your first mission for the guild?" Gray asked, genuinely curious.

Lucy open an eye to stare at the ceiling, before zooming over to Gray.

"I'm looking to rent this apartment, and I need the jewels for it that I don't happen to have." Lucy tell him, before closing her eye and attempting to move into a better relaxing position that the train wasn't offering her.

"Why not try Fairy Hills? That's where most of the guild goes." Gray tells her, studying her.

"The apartment is cheaper and bigger for one, and it has a good view so I figure why should I pass up such a good deal?" She says, not as a question.

"I see your point." Gray replies, before asking, "How much more do you need to pay it off?"

"All of it."

"Oh, well I guess we can come to a deal if I won't be getting a share." Gray says in return, not even needing the jewels in the first place.

_Or I could kick your butt off this train.. _Lucy thinks to herself before actually saying, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, in return for giving you all the jewels, all you have to do is go on another mission with me where we split 50/50."

"No problem." Lucy replies, and not a moment later the brakes on the train squeal announcing their arrival to their destination.

Gray looked at Lucy before standing up, grabbing the suitcase rail to keep himself from falling against the friction of the train brakes.

"Do we go straight to the client or find a hotel to crash at?" Gray asked Lucy, who remained in her seat with her eyes closed as the train came to a stop.

Her eyes opened and met his fellow onyx eyes.

"Let's head to the client's house and make it quick."

* * *

Gray and Lucy had arrived at the client's house, a civilian who lived in a noble house. It only took three knocks on the fancy wooden door before a man in a fresh clean black suit opened the door, his black hair slimmed back showing royalty but also servantry.

Something Lucy never liked.

"Ah, are you the mages we sent the request out for?" He looked them both up and down and failed to hide the glint of disgust in his eyes. "You certainly appear the part.."

Gray ultimately decided he didn't like the guy and was going to call him out on it when Lucy beat him to it by saying, "Well, you must be the client. You certainly look the part of looking to afraid to get even a speck of dust bunnies on that nice coat, and who knows maybe your afraid of bunnies as well."

The man clenched his jaw in embarrassment more than anger. Clearing his throat he opened the door wider for them and muttered something along the lines of getting his lord to speak to them.

Gray looked uncomfortable in the royal household, though he tried not to appear so but failed when he caught Lucy staring at him in what he assumed to be curiosity.

"Sorry, I've never been comfortable with nobles. They have so much money and yet they do nothing for anyone else but themselves with it." He told her, and Lucy nodded in either understanding or agreement, he couldn't tell.

And in truth, Lucy agreed with him. The royal family is as uncomfortable with her as it is with Gray, it's been years since she lived in such a way and couldn't imagine the amount of dislike she would feel if she had to return to such a life.

They didn't have to wait any longer though, for a man dressed in long red robes and white hair showed himself.

"Ah, so my calls have been answered. If you would please step in here with me.." The man or rather the lord told the two as he walked into his office, and stood by the window as Gray took a seat on a black leather chair with Lucy remaining with her back to the coffee brown wall.

"I have sent out the request for you to capture the bandit, his name is Renzo and he stole an artifact from me. I want you to capture Renzo and bring me back the artifact, and I know that I didn't include this is the request which is why I'll double your payment in return for the return of my artifact." The lord told them, expectantly.

Lucy knew this man had only done this because of the challenge Renzo would be, at least to the lord he was difficult. Thing is Lucy fought Kira and two other members of Leviathan Skull, the strongest dark mages in existence or at least in the other dimension they were.

She highly doubted Renzo would be a problem or challenge for her.

"Alright, so where are the bandits." Lucy asked him, and the lord smiled at their acceptance of the job.

"To the North of here, just near the mountains. You can't miss it." He told them, signally that they're dismissed Lucy left first with Gray quickly behind her.

* * *

"You know, it annoys me how he can just toy around with his money, knowing that 200,000 jewels means nothing to him while with us, it could mean everything." Gray told Lucy, as they walked to the Northern mountains.

"Yeah, he could have us do a lot of things for him, and the amount of jewels he would pay us would be nothing to him. We would be slaves to him in a sense, that is if we didn't overpower the man. There's two types of powers, to have the power of wealth and to have the power of strength and will. It goes unsaid that the power of wealth doesn't reach the heights of strength and will." Lucy replied in return, as the two reached a forest in which they proceeded to walk through.

"Fairy Tail has wealth I suppose, but that's to keep the guild running and the beer flowing." Gray said, chuckling slightly causing Lucy to split a smile as well.

"Ain't that the truth."

Soon, Lucy and Gray found themselves in front of a cave. Outside of the gave was a post with a skull hanging off the pike and on the skull was a wanted poster for the Cliffside Bandits, the bandits signature.

"Way to be obvious." Lucy noted, tearing off the form and reading it.

"Funny, the bounty on their heads was originally 200,000 jewels anyways while we just being paid 20,000 less. Annoying nobles." Lucy grumbled the last sentence as she tossed the slip of paper to the side and stepped into the cave, with Gray following in her wake.

* * *

"Hey boys! How much do ya think we'll get for this fancy ornament?" The Cliffside Bandit chief, Renzo called to his clan in question.

"1,000,000 jewels!"

"20,000,000 jewels!"

"100,000,000 jewels!"

One by one the bandits called out a price range, each shout the amount went up high and higher leaving Renzo laughing in glee.

He was so lost in his thoughts on wealth and glory he didn't notice the two mages creeping up from the entrance directly behind him.

"We'll be rich!" Renzo shouted, tossing a mug of sake into the crowd and in that moment Gray saw the opportunity to strike. Letting the ice form off his body it slowly absorbed into the ground and turned the ground in front of them to ice.

Soon, the drunk bandits were slipping backwards on the ice and Renzo was left staring confused before a jolt of realization shot through him and he turned to see Gray smirking at him.

He didn't seem to surprised though, maybe the liquor had already glossed his mind.

"Ah, so they only sent one mage after me? After us? Pathetic!" Renzo shouted, but was interrupted when the screams of his clan made their way to his ears. He glanced behind him to the sight of a green energy plowing right into the mages, right out of the open mouth of a blonde haired mage.

He left himself open by the movement and soon found an ice lance plowing into his side as he was sent plummeting into the cave wall.

Renzo wouldn't allow himself to be defeated so easily, and as he picked himself up from the wall he moved his hands upward, everything that wasn't living lifting into the air.

"You're telekinetic." Gray said, surprised but didn't lower his guard.

Renzo grinned, showing his yellow teeth in the toothy smile. "Of course! How do you think I've managed to steal what I've stolen from the wealthiest and highest armed nobles!" He shouted in pride, but stopped short when he saw Lucy walking to Gray's side, his prized ornament in her hands.

Lucy smirked and lifted the ornament up and said, "It's mine now."

Renzo smirked in return, "Actually that's the princess's. Hisui E. Fiore to be precise."

Lucy's eyes seemed to change into a dark shade, darker than black. "The princess's.." Lucy muttered, staring at the jeweled necklace that laid upon her hand.

Suddenly her eyes flashed with familiarity as she stared at the necklace made up of white peals with the pendant being a large dark oval-shaped emerald.

"Yes, the princess's! It is my best catch! She didn't even notice when I tugged it off her slim neck and into the pouch of my pocket!"

Lucy's eyes narrowed as she realized what they're client had planned. To get his hands on such an ornament from the princess of Fiore would bring him up in political status and wealth as reward for returning his necklace.

Lucy didn't like the princess, especially from what she had done to her in her original life. But she hated being used and deceived, lied to and cheated by even more. So, she would let this pass. In return however, she would teach the lord a lesson for trying to use them and their guild, and would return the necklace to it's rightful owner.

Lucy decided she didn't have to be nice about it though, she knew that if she didn't return the necklace than she would bring shame to the guild and mistrust from Fiore, something she could NOT afford.

"Well, we'll be sure to tell her your name when we return it to her." Lucy said, and tucked the necklace into her cloak before grinning at Renzo, an expression that brought shivers down his armored spine.

"Come on, Gray. Let's end this already."

"You got it."

At a last moment's attempt, Renzo attempted to raise all the weapons of his fallen comrades into the hair and impale the two skilled mages before him, but a single ice shield curtsey of Gray shielded them easily from the attack, and before Renzo could even blink a fist slammed an uppercut into his jaw sending him flying into the ceiling like he was launched from a cannon, before falling and landing a heap of defeat on the ground.

"Remind me never to make you angry." Gray said, staring at Lucy's hand that had knocked Renzo out in just one punch.

Lucy smiled and said, "And I wasn't even angry."

Gray shook his head in disbelief before forming ice cuffs in his hands and clipping them over Renzo's wrists, securing him from further attack whenever he happens to awake.

Gray heaved Renzo over his shoulder before looking over at the rest of the bandit clan in thought.

"Leave them, they'll split apart once they realize their leader is gone." Lucy told him, heading for the cave entrance.

Gray caught up with her with a job, not weighed down by the body over his shoulder at all.

"Do we return to the client?" He asked her, noticing how she was heading east towards the train station rather than south towards their client.

Lucy shook her head before answering, "No, the guy tried to use us for a political advantage and in result we would be to blame for the princess's necklace falling into his hands."

"Wait, so we're going to the Kingdom Castle of Fiore.." Gray began.

"To return the necklace to the princess and show Renzo as proof, and maybe even give a word that the lord was trying to use her necklace as a political establishment, which would surely destroy any political upgrade he could have wished for." Lucy finished.

"The princess?" Gray asked, still not believing where a simple job had gotten them in.

"Yeah, the bloody princess of the war." Lucy replied, stopping suddenly when she realized something.

The princess was barely even a women in her time, seven years after the time skip. If she was the next in line she would have to be under eighteen, because she would have to be eighteen or older to receive the crown and title as Queen. Which would mean the princess is already a teenager now, rather than after the seven year time skip caused by Tenro Island.

"Interesting." Lucy noted aloud, drawling Gray's attention.

"How so?"

Lucy chuckled, walking into a ticket stand ignoring the odd looks they got by Gray since he was carrying a body over his shoulder.

"Because we're just simple mages about to meet the princess of course." Lucy lied easily, paying for her ticket with the last of her jewels before allowing Gray to pay for his own.

As the two stepped unto a train and found a seat fortunately in the middle and not the back this time, Gray dumped Renzo's body up in the luggage rack.

By the train had started, Gray and Lucy were already seated and were staring at the necklace that Lucy was examining in front of her.

"Hey Lucy?" Gray asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" Lucy hummed in question back.

"I was wondering, since we'll probably get paid equally of 90,000 jewels or more for returning the necklace to the princess, you wouldn't have to go on another mission with me." Gray stated.

Lucy smirked and looked up to him. "What's your question then?"

Gray looked at her, not surprised she had caught on so easily.

"I was wondering if you would like to form a team, your a good fighter and partner."

Lucy thought about it a moment before nodding to the joy of Gray.

"But, I get to pick the name."

Gray groaned but nodded.

"I better not regret this." He joked, as Lucy tapped her chin in thought.

"Frozen Soul?" Lucy asked.

"No." Was Gray's simple reply.

"Hmm, Raging Seas?"

"No."

"Frozen Leviathan?"

"No."

"Frosty the Snow Man?"

"Hell no."

"Um, Blue Dragon?"

"Sounds like Natsu."

"That's a no then. Okay, how about Devil's cut?" Lucy tried again.

"Mirajane." Gray only had to say her name before Lucy understood and seemed to think over it longer.

A light suddenly sparked in her eyes.

"I think I got it.." Lucy began, and Gray lifted his eyebrows in question.

"How about, Winter Jade?"

* * *

**Woo, there. I think that turned out alright don't you?**

**Always accepting OCs once again, though I'm mostly looking for keys right now.**

**Also, I decided to change to Military keys into Oceanic keys. I'll have to go back and change that later, but this is just a heads up for now. **

**Thanks for everyone's support and read like crazy!**

**Sincerely,**

**Shadow**


	51. Contracts and Keys

**Emotionless**

**Chapter 49, Contracts and Keys**

**Still cannot believe how far this story has gone, or the amount of updates I've gotten in here in under a week. Thanks for school being out for a week, can't wait to see how many I'll have out over summer ;)**

**On another account, you guys should check out this soundtrack (that I disclaim) -** **James Horner - The Bioluminescence of the Night. It's from the Avatar and besides it being my favorite movie it's also my favorite soundtrack series. **

**And to all those that have siblings, I feel for you. My brother is annoying the death out of me, and I prefer to keep the dead part of me XD**

**One more thing, I figured Gray teaming up with Lucy would be my way of apologizing for killing Gray off first, I know from the comments that a lot of people were cursing me for Juvia to hunt me down and slowly torture me to death, but also because it fits in with the road I've set Lucy up on. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Normal Pov.._

The Kingdom Castle of Fiore is located in Crocus, the Capital of Fiore. That's where Lucy and Gray were currently headed, however they had to catch a different train to head there, which didn't arrive for another two hours.

Lucy found this as the best time to take care of some business with her new keys and after borrowing 10,000 jewels from Gray that she promised she would repay later, get a new chain to place her keys on.

Her first stop was a gift shop, where she picked two long chains. Luckily they cost 5,000 jewels each, so she could take both.

Though they weren't black life her previous one and were instead silver, they were strong and sturdy and appeared like it would take a lot of force to snap the chain.

She turned one of the chains into a necklace while the other she hooked unto her pants. On the chain around her neck she had all of the major keys while on her pants she had the minor keys on.

She planned to make a contract with both the Mythical and the Hell keys however she also didn't want to frighten the civilians with them and make a scene so she headed into a field before pulling out her three new keys.

The two obsidian keys on one hand while the mythical ones were held in the other.

"This better work." Lucy grumbled to herself, before tucking the two obsidian keys into her cloak and focusing on Kenzou the Cerebus.

Lucy shifted to her side before pointing the key forward and began to chant, hoping the information in the book wasn't wrong.

"I am the person who connects the road to the ancient world.. Thou, shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate. Open a door to the Cerebus, Kenzou!"

A portal formed in front of the key before a flash of golden light, darker than the Celestial spirits, and a deep but gurgling growl erupted from the portal before the light faded.

In front of her stood a seven foot tall three headed pit bull. The three heads growled at her, and approached her but Lucy kept her ground. Even as the creature opened it's jaws and slowly licked her neck, and brought it's fangs gently across the flesh on her neck before pulling away and flopping on the ground in front of her, it's bloody-red colored fur brushed by the wind as it's golden eyes stared at her.

"You summoned?" The head in the middle spoke.

Lucy withdrew the key, and placed it back on the chain on her neck.

"Yes, I was wondering if you wanted to form a contract?" Lucy asked the Cerebus, slowly kneeling to it.

The Cerebus nodded his head, before walking towards Lucy and placing one of it's paws on her shoulder.

"I suppose so, you seem worthy enough. Thou, know that ye can only call us out once you've formed a bond between us, a bond so strong that we can feel each other to our souls." Kenzou told her, before pressing his paw down on her shoulder and pulling away.

"Do you accept?" He asked her, and Lucy nodded with a confirmed, "Yes."

"The process is painful, but it will prove thou worth it." Kenzou said before his body dissolved into golden particles that suddenly flew towards her, and hit her in the palm of her right hand when she lifted her hands up as a shield by instinct.

The golden particles absorbed into her skin, and Lucy felt her hand go numb from what she assumed to be pain, only her soul couldn't feel it. The key on her chain also dissolved into golden particles before following the path of the Cerebus into her hand.

Slowly a rune formed on her skin in golden ink, forming a symbol of the Cerebus which was basically the same as the symbol of the key but with ancient words scripted in a circle around the three heads.

The numbing soon left, and the Cerebus reappeared through the portal rune in her palm.

The Cerebus bowed to her swiftly with all his three heads before straightening and speaking. "I see your soul is void of emotion and your heart has been replaced with the shadows, yet it is filled with the intent of good and so, I accept your companion ship, partner. I will come when you shall call thou in need, farewell friend." And with his last word, he dissolved into golden particles once more, and returned to the portal in which has been carved in her hand.

Lucy stared at her palm for a moment longer before pulling out one of the Obsidian keys.

Bringing her left thumb to her mouth, she bit sharply into it hard enough to withdraw blood.

Sighing, she ran her blood along the Obsidian key, encasing it with her blood before holding it out in front of her and began to chant.

"I am the mortal who connects the road to the depths of Hell... Thou, shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate. Open a door to the Shinigami, Kyoki!"

Nothing happened at first, but then a black portal opened in front of a key and slowly a red bladed scythe hooked unto the portal before a being so frightening leaped out of the portal and turned towards Lucy as the red portal dispersed back into the key.

She appeared young in mortal years but was probably centuries on millennias of years old. Her skin was deathly pale and her hair was a black as night, going straight down to her shoulders. Her face was sharp and flawless except for the single faint scar that went from her cheek to her chin on the left side of her face. Her eyes were black with a violet iris and red pupil, frightening and unnatural.

She was dressed in a long sleeve off-the-shoulder white shirt that went down to her waist along with black and white leggings, and finished off with a pair of bloody steel toed combat books.

Large twelve- foot black wings hung from her back - clipped, though looked as deadly and withered as the result of a death magic attack.

Her accessories were a spiked choker around her neck with a skull that bled tears similar to the red tears down her own eyes and the skull on the key itself.

In her hands though, she held a scythe the size of herself which was nothing small standing a good six-feet. The blade was long and curved, dyed red and held by the black handle of the blade.

She indeed fit the symbol of the weeping shinigami, and the strength she held rolled off her in black waves that pulsed in her darkened aura.

"You called?" She grumbled, reminding Lucy of Aquarius for a moment before she remembered the situation she was in.

Lucy knew from the book that kneeling to her showed submission, and that was the last thing a demon would want, or a spirit of death itself.

Being casual was a sign of insuperiority, which would have Lucy in the place of the scythe in her gut so that was out.

So, Lucy did the only thing she knew she could offer.

To treat her as her equal, the highest respect she could possibly offer.

"Kyoki the Shinigami, I ask you if you would like to form a contract with myself and I." Lucy asked her, her voice a void of emotion and her eyes held the respect that only her body could reveal.

Kyoki studied her, before disappearing in a flash of movements until she reappeared in front of Lucy, with her scythe angled behind her neck in a cut-throat position.

"Hmm, and what could you possibly give me in return?" Kyoki asked her, not moving her scythe an inch from Lucy's neck.

"To fight without restrain, swing that scythe of yours to your hearts delight, and of course my respect." Lucy replied, her eyes holding no fear of the deadly weapon held at her neck, or the demon eyes that stared back at her.

Kyoki removed the scythe from her neck and placed it in the ground before her, before wrenching Lucy's face up to get a good look into her eyes.

"Hn, yes you will do. I expect a pint of blood from you at the end of every summoning or you will find my scythe chopping of your head. This is a contract in blood after all.

"Or you could pay me right now, but at the cost of feeling my scythe enter your body and feel the pain that hell has offer me in return for madness." Kyoki spoke so calmly, and in expectancy.

Lucy saw it as a test, either go through the pain that she has gone through, or take the easier way out.

Either way, Lucy wouldn't feel it.

"I'll take the latter." A glint formed in Kyoki's eyes at her words, and not a moment later did she force the deadly blade of the scythe into Lucy's body and straight out with the curve facing the sky.

Kyoki expected a scream of agony or terror, but instead she only got a frown from Lucy who was tracing her finger along the blade that was now coated in her blood.

Frowning, Kyoki tried twisting the blade that was most likely tearing up her intestines but still gained no reaction from Lucy.

Then, realization dawned in her eyes and she yanked her scythe out of Lucy's form, who stumbled back from the force the scythe was removed out of her from.

"You cannot feel.." It was not a question but a statement, and Kyoki found herself smiling at Lucy's form as she flicked her own blood off her hands in what appeared to be curiosity.

Kyoki walked forward and knelt down to Lucy before slitting her hand open with her teeth and forcing her own blood down Lucy's throat.

Slowly, Lucy's wound in her stomach began to close up, and Lucy felt a strange burning feeling in her body, it was hard to describe for a mortal that couldn't feel.

"There, the blood contract has been signed and complete. You call me only when you need me, and only then." With those words, she disappeared in a whoosh of black flames.

Lucy groaned in annoyance on having another Hell key to deal with it but still pulled out her other Obsidian key.

"This is going to be a pain that will be a pain." Lucy grumbled to herself, slitting her hand open again, before breathing out a slow breath and turning the key forward in front of her as she chants.

""I am the mortal who connects the road to the depths of Hell... Thou, shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate. Open a door to the Nightlock, Evilyn!"

A silver portal opened in front of the Obsidian key this time, so bright that Lucy had to look away as to not be blinded, but when she returned her eyes the portal had dispersed and the next being of death had arrived.

Unlike the previous Hell being who had a murderous feeling coming off of her, and a black aura this particular being was brighter in a sense of expectancy. For one thing, her aura was silver and an indifferent feeling rolled off of her in smooth winds.

Then, there was her appearance; white hair that flowed gently down to her knees, piercing turquoise eyes that screamed danger, pale skin almost as dead as Kyoki's own, hair framing her face completely covering the right side of her face that made one assume her hidden eye would belong to a demon's own, and she wore a traditional grey kimono with sakura flower designs. She even had a grey sheathed katana strapped to the waist along with two ying and yang styled fang, also designed with blossoms. The outfit was finished off with Japanese sandals making her appearance look beautiful and enchanting but one look at her face and you know you've just walked into Hell.

Fortunately for Lucy, she doesn't have to emotions to feel such a thing.

"Ah, another mortal summons to me in this world.. Thy should know, all my previous attempt summoner mortals all failed the contract and died not long after.." She was trying to see if it would erupt fear inside Lucy, which didn't happen for obvious reasons.

"Well, you got me out here and you don't appear exhausted which would mean you do indeed comply in high capacity of magic, and you are a void of emotion.. very good indeed."

"Evilyn the Nightlock, I ask of you, will you form a contract with me?" Lucy asked, her tone still a void of emotion.

Evilyn seemed to think on it for a moment.

"Perhaps, but the question remains.. how far will you go to have me as your spirit?"

"As far as you'll allow me to go." Lucy responded, determined.

"For power?" Evilyn asked her.

"For a companion on the road." Lucy replied, before adding, "Preferably a partner in battle."

Evilyn smiled softly at this.

"You remind me of someone I used to know, always determined with a will of fire that never died out. Let's see if you are the same, or even more so." Evilyn spoke, before she opened her fans and let a gust of wind fly towards Lucy, creating cuts in every exposed inch of skin.

Lucy never faulted, and remained standing.

She never even showed a hint of pain, and paper cuts suck.

Evilyn then withdrew her katana, revealing the molten steel blade that shined so bright you could see the reflection from the surface.

"Let's see if your worthy enough to wield my key." Evilyn said, before appearing in front of Lucy with a blade going for her legs.

Lucy flipped backwards and blocked a lightning fast attack from Evilyn who appeared by her side, her sword aiming for her side but was blocked by the green aura blade that formed just in time in Lucy's hands.

"That's unlike anything I've ever seen, in a long time." Evilyn whispered in her ear, causing Lucy to duck and roll to the right as Evilyn's blade swiped the area down where she previously stood.

A silver aura suddenly appeared over her katana, before it disappeared once again and Evilyn appeared above her, with Lucy barely reacting in time to block.

Lucy pushed her muscles to hold back Evilyn's blade, who appeared to be holding back as they battled in strength.

If Evilyn went to full strength, Lucy wouldn't stand a chance.

Evilyn moved her fans downwards sending a gust of wind at Lucy that had her rolling fifty times backwards before she go to her feet again, and was nearly impaled by Evilyn's katana.

Evilyn, though missed slicing Lucy in half still got a hold on her, who struggled against her grip. Her aura spiked and the black aura that flowed from Lucy's body caused Evilyn to widen her eyes in amazement that a mortal could wield such a dark magic with a good intent.

It was unheard of, and worthy of a summoner for Evilyn.

So, she let Lucy go.

Lucy immediately turned around so she was facing Evilyn, keeping her sword up just in case for any sort of trickery Evilyn may attempt on her.

"Relax, mortal." The Hell being told her, watching as Lucy allowed her blade to disperse and absorb back into her body as though it was never there in the first place.

"You are worthy to wield my key."

Lucy looked at Evilyn, her expression locked tight in the void that not even Evilyn could see it.

"The contract?" Lucy questioned, as Evilyn sheathed her katana and closed her fans before returning them to their strap next to the katana.

"Fulfilled, all the blood that I could need you have already coated my key in. You only need to do it again when summoning me, as it is with all Hell beings." Evilyn told her, to which Lucy nodded in reply before returning the two Obsidian keys back to the chain around her neck.

"You may call me when you need me, but if you cannot for some reason than I will force myself past the gate. I only need a drop of your blood to do so." And with that, Evilyn disappeared in a silver flame, with Lucy left staring where she once stood.

Lucy sighed suddenly, rubbed her neck and began her trail back to the train station and Gray.

She could only hope that by then the paper cuts have healed and that her partner wouldn't notice the blood that now stained her leather armor.

* * *

**I haven't been getting many comments from you guys within the most recent chapters, but that's alright. I can see you guys are reading it so that's enough for me. **

**Though I would like to know what's on your minds, and to see more OC keys XD**

**Well anyways, thanks to everyone who has supported this story there have been more updates than usual but also because I have a week-long break from school. **

**So yeah, next update will be in soon I have no doubt.**

**Sincerely,**

**Shadow**


	52. To Catch a Thief

**Emotionless**

**Chapter 50, To Catch a Thief**

**Hey guys, so I've been helping out DemonSpiritSoul with one of her stories and giving her some writing tips as a Beta. She's new to this, but she's got good spunk in her stories so check them out. I'm thinking of adding some writing tips at the bottom of some of the chapters to help you guys out. Better to know now than find out along the way, it's irritating I tell you. **

**And if anyone ever needs a beta for Fairy Tail, feel free to ask me. I won't neglect Emotionless as I beta stories, I could never do that to our favorite emotionless characters. Mainly Lucy, she would be irritated with me if she could feel it XD**

**One more thing, I got tired of the poll on my profile and took it down. I may put it in the author's note at the bottom of the next chapter, if you guys still wanna vote leave the story name in a comment or PM me, either works.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Lucy's Pov.._

Seeing the princess of the Fiore was at the bottom of my list of things I dread to do, no, more like loath. Yet, I end up in front of the giant castle doors with Gray (my new partner) about to return a necklace that was stolen by the very person I loathe and must act civilized which I just don't see myself doing.

Emotions or not, I still had the after taste of the undying flames of hatred towards her, and it wasn't going to die anytime soon.

Hopefully though Gray will cool me down, no pun intended, because I can literally feel the heat burning through my skin (well not really feel but I know its there. This whole emotionless concept still throws me off in explanation).

I can tell what I'm feeling even without actually feeling because of my body signals. I can tell I'm losing control to my anger with the sound of my thrumming heart against my ears, my blood coursing through my veins heatedly, and there was of course me trying to keep my eyes from narrowing.

My body betrays how I don't feel, and it's difficult to deal with it.

Fortunately, Gray did not notice the blood-stain on my stomach due to the fact that I had my cloak wrapped completely around my body.

He didn't question it, probably figured I was getting cold with some unknown chill that isn't in the air, but I could at least pretend there was because Gray couldn't tell - stripping in the Winter snow does that to someone.

Gray slept on the train here, looking as presentable as possible. Myself however, well I haven't had a good nights' rest since I was in the dragon's world and that was before there was any man that would annoy me or remind me of the war I've been.

Because even if you cannot feel, you will never forget the memories of war and of death. Never.

Not that it matters anymore, in this world there is no memory of the ghosts of the fallen heros of Fairy Tail. No ghosts at all, new dimension after all. But Fairy Tail wasn't the only one with the heros. The other guild members were all heros and I will never forget how they fought with their lives, despite losing, they did it for those they love and with good intent.

No matter what I've suffered through because of them, I just can't say I don't respect them - at least not as my equal.

I wonder sometimes, what has become of the other dimension. Fairy Tail's strongest members along with every legal guild's strongest members are all dead, with me missing but most likely presumed dead.

I know I will never know what has become of the world there, but I know it is filled with misery for the death of everyone that was sent out, even if the Leviathans were truly destroyed, defeated, and killed.

It's strange in a way, legal guilds aren't meant to kill and yet we were ordered to kill. Some nights when I actually sleep, I dream of the people I've killed, even Kira who was technically killed by the Dragon King, but I was responsible for it none the less.

Some people would call that being a hero, but is that all a hero is now? A killer?

Here I'm just the new girl with little mystery, but inside my soul has gone through things that would leave those insane from what I've seen, for what I've done.

After all, my soul has seen many things through my eyes. Things that some people have spent their whole lives searching for..

"Ready?" Gray's voice breaks me from my thoughts, and I nod. He walks up to the door, and slightly hesitates before knocking on the door three times, the sound seemingly echoing throughout Crocus.

It was about five minutes before someone opened the bloody doors, and it was a single guard who wore a helmet that covered all but his mouth.

"The King is not accepting visitors, leave." He told us, before practically slamming the doors in our faces.

I bit my tongue to keep myself from letting out a string of curses and see Gray turn to me in question. "Never liked these royals, not even allowing to even tell them our purpose for coming all the way out here.." He began, and paused when he caught me studying the building. Realization dawned on his eyes and he slowly began to back away from me as though I wouldn't catch him fleeing from my plans.

"Uh-uh." I say, and grab him by the scruff of his collar and force him back over to the doors, where he strips his top off and crosses his arms, seemingly glaring at the doors.

"We'll just have to force their attention on us." I tell him, and he spins on me with a fear-full expression that reminds me of when Erza would freak him and Natsu out.

"We would be sent to prison or worse!" He shouts at me, and I cover his mouth to shush him before removing the same hand and tapped my lips with them as a signal for silence.

"They won't if we return the necklace to the princess." I say back to him, and he seems to think on this.

"They could still throw us in jail, we mean nothing to them after all."

I sigh and rub my hand over my face in mock exhaustion.

"And how would that look for the rest of Fiore? Turning in two Fairy Tail mages that were returning a stolen necklace to the princess?" Lucy catching his look as he was about to argue began to walk around him, "Look, I'm going whether your coming or not. I hope you will though, we wouldn't be a very good team if we didn't stick together." I said, walking away.

I hear him sigh before his footsteps follow in my lead.

No words are exchanged, but I can sense his uneasiness.

I do agree with him though, I really hope this is worth the effort.

Because if they do end up arresting me, I'll be bringing this place in flames.

Though I really, really, really, would prefer that to not occur.

* * *

_Normal Pov.._

"Lucy, are you mad!" Gray whisper-shouted at Lucy, who was climbing up the flag next to the castle. "Probably!" Lucy whispered back as she gripped the horizontal rod of the flag pole before she began to swing forwards like she was on the jungle-bars.

"Lucy, don't!" Gray whisper-shouted so hard he felt his throat going sore.

Lucy did a flip backwards before letting go and flying forward towards the window, and just barely catching the ledge outside of the window.

"Relax, and hurry up already!" Lucy grumbled back, pulling herself up on the ledge.

"Hey, your not the one carrying a body!" Gray grinched back, before he began climbing up the wall using the bricks instead of the poll like Lucy had been up to.

By the time Gray was almost at the ledge, Lucy had already opened the window and was currently climbing inside it.

"Doesn't even bother helping.." Gray muttered to himself as he heaved himself up on the ledge and shoved Renzou's body into Lucy's arms before climbing in himself.

The moment his feet hit the floor, Renzou's body was flying at him forcing Gray to stumble back as he caught Renzou, his back lightly thumping against the wall.

"Keep it down!" Lucy whispered harshly, and received a glare from Gray in return but Lucy didn't appear to care because a second later she's half way down the hallway picking up gold and silver trinkets before placing them down on the next table to sniff some flowers and followed by tossing them behind her.

She finally stopped at the end of the hallway, looking at the fork a head of her and debating which way to go. She glanced back at Gray and held back a laugh with a snort. Gray was covered in multiple shades of flower petals, with the pink ones settled on his hair shaping a ring around his head that made him look like he was the flower king.

Gray responded with a blast of ice to Lucy's spine who stumbled forward from the impact and bumped into a table. Lucy and Gray both held their breaths as a vase began tip over but Lucy caught it just in time, leaving Gray to sigh.

_Crash!_

Lucy and Gray's heads snapped towards the sound, and realized that the table stretched down to the other side of the hallway, where a platter had fallen off the table.

"Oh shit."

"We're screwed."

At not a moment later did the guards burst from their rooms and the two mages realized they were in the guard barracks. Almost immediately the guards noticed them before shouting as loud as they could, "Thief! Get them!"

Lucy grabbed Gray and gave him a shove as a head start and a signal to start running and two began sprinting through the seemingly endless hallways before they came across a window. Lucy didn't hesitate to open the window and immediately leaped unto the other side, unto the roof.

Gray chucked Renzou's body with all his strength towards Lucy, who had taken a huge leap to the other building without even realizing it, and Gray wasn't sure he'd make it.

Lucy caught Renzou, but didn't wait to drop him emitting a groan of pain from the unconscious bandit leader before running up to the edge of the roof and motioning for Gray to jump.

"Lucy, just go!" Gray shouted, knowing there was no point in keeping quiet anymore.

"No, Damnit! I'm not leaving you behind!" Lucy shouted right back, kicking Kenzou sharply in the head to keep him down.

The sounds of the guards nearing put them both on their toes.

"Lucy-" Gray tried to tell her to leave but she didn't give him the chance.

"Just jump, come on Gray! Natsu would do it!" Lucy knew that was just the thing to say because not a second later gray was leaping off the ledge and nearing the other side with Lucy, but he wasn't going to make it.

Lucy dove forward and caught Gray from under his arm, her left hand gripping the edge of the roof as the dangled from the roof.

Without a word, Lucy strained her arms to throw Gray upwards, and unto the base of the roof. She remained there, trying to fight off gravity as she willed her arms to pull her up, but her hands were getting sweaty and she was losing her grip.

_At least I won't feel it when I fall.._

Gray noticed Lucy's predicament and repeated what she had previously done and dove to the ledge, but keeping himself on the roof as he grabbed her hand and tried to pull her up.

Problem was the guards had caught up with them, and one of them was climbing unto the window sill. Gray strained to pull Lucy up quicker, but even his cool hands were losing grip to Lucy's sweat ones.

The guard who had climbed out unto the window sill had pulled out a gun, and Lucy noticed as he slipped a dart into the weapon. Lucy knew that it was to knock them out, and Gray would get hit first that way he would drop her. If Lucy fell first though, then Gray wouldn't get hit, at least that was Lucy's theory.

"Gray.. you have to let go." Lucy told him calmly, causing Gray's eyes to widen in surprise and then fright.

"No!" He said, trying to pull her up, and she was nearly half-way up, but the guard was also already aiming at Gray's form.

Lucy found her feet on the wall, and steadied herself, before pushing her new burning red aura to Gray's hands.

"I'm sorry about this, Gray." Lucy told him, before forcing her aura to his hands singeing them with burns before she kicked herself off the building, with the force of the wall as her leverage and plummeted down countless feet with Gray calling her name as she fell.

She barely caught a glance at Gray dodging the dart aimed for his neck, and from there she slammed into the ground forcing her body to black out.

* * *

Gray stared as Lucy fell, and barely heard the sound of the gun to will his ice-shield out as his defense, shielding the dart from him, and immediately jumped out of the way, throwing Renzou over his back immediately after his shield went down and ran.

The guards wouldn't dare jump, and had split up. One group to chase after Gray and the other to find Lucy.

Gray couldn't do anything to stop them to get to Lucy though, so he did what they had planned to do and find the princess, return the necklace, and prove that they're not the thieves, only Renzou.

Problem was this time, Gray didn't know where she would be. However, since it's day she would most likely be in the main room, which is the largest building north from him.

Good thing Kenzou was completely unconscious, the extra kick delivered from Lucy ensured that. Now, he needed to get to the princess.. he only hoped Lucy was alive after such a fall.

After all, she was his partner now.

* * *

_Lucy's Pov.._

I awoke in a strange place. I was in a garden, beautiful vines, plants, and flowers surrounding me. I would love it if I could feel such a thing.

Then I remembered where this strange place was, and was up on my feet in a second , before my back disobeyed me and forced me to fall forward. I clenched my teeth and forced myself back up on my feet, bending my back as far back as I could until I heard a satisfying crack and stood straight again, my spine no longer disfunctioning.

However, my left leg felt numb and I had no idea what that meant. I put pressure on it, and it seemed fine, but I couldn't exactly feel the ground beneath that foot.

I look around as to where I am, and notice that I had fallen literally straight from a roof, but hit the roof to the right over there to have myself land here.

Well, at least I'm alive.

I tense at the sound of clinking armor, and just barely catch a glimpse of a group of guards running my way. In that glimpse though, they caught sight of me as well, and not a moment later they're chanting for me to stop, I'm under arrest, and blahblahblah.

I wasn't in the mood to run from them though, and I would be running in the opposite direction that I need to go. If my memory serves correct the princess would be in the main building, north from here.

Besides, these are castle guards not dragons.

And not even the dragons could catch me!

I sprint forward, ignoring the fuzzy feeling from my left leg and leaped at the guards with green fists flying in every direction, head-butts left to right, and leg-sweeping as many guards as I could. It wasn't long until all the guards were groaning in pain on the ground all around me, with myself as the victor.

Returning to a sprint, I don't stop as I'm faced with fences of buildings in my way. Gray is probably far ahead from me now, and has hopefully already made it to the castle. Now, I just got to get there now and pull him out of whatever situation he's dragged himself into.

Once I'm there, I kick down the castle doors and am met with a frozen room, with frost slowly melting off the furniture and ceiling. Following the trail of ice, I am met with countless unconscious guards until I finally find Gray brawling against what could be fifty guards, and the elite mages of Crocus that actually suck.

Gray seemed to realize this too, and was beating the crap out of them by the time I arrived.

"Hurry up!" I shout over to him, startling him as he froze ten of the guards with his ice to look over at me, though after a second I figured he was staring in disbelief.

"Quit gawking and finish them!" I growled, before lunging into the battle, my magic swirling around me like a dress as I trill and twist, knocking out anyone coming at me.

By the time the last body hit the floor, Gray and I were surrounded by fifty unconscious bodies. We were about to continue when a shrill but a very familiar voice rank through the air, one I would never forget in all my years.

"STOP IT!"

Hisui E. Fiore.

* * *

**This chapter flew by pretty fast in my opinion, but it still turned out pretty good don't you think?**

**No? Well, feel free to try it yourself.**

**Yes/Hell Yeah? Well then, you guys are freakin' awesome people and supportive in ways you wouldn't guess.**

**Tomorrow will probably the last day of these super-fast updates if not today. I can't believe a week of no-school has flown by so quickly, and I wish it was already summer T_T**

**Shadows guide you, readers and friends.**


	53. What Matters

**Emotionless**

**Chapter 51, What Matters**

**I filled out this quiz thing that's on my profile now, copied and pasted it off of someone. You guys should try it, it was quite amusing to fill out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Normal Pov.._

It was as though the very arrival of the princess had caused ten degrees more than it already had from Gray's ice, but Hisui would be the only one who could feel such a thing, considering Lucy was numb to such feelings and Gray was trained to be immune to it.

Yet the temperature didn't have to be the symbol of how tense the room became. However it was broken when the King arrived, and he looked agitated by the interruption the two mages have caused.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He demanded, daring the two mages before him to reply. However, neither replied but words were not used to express the next movement Gray made by kneeling. Lucy however, made no move to do so and instead stared straight at the wall, an expression that would send the wall into flames if Lucy had such an ability.

"Lucy!" Gray hissed out, but Lucy didn't reply. It was as though she was locked inside trying to hold a beast back, and with the disappearance of her aura Gray knew something had ticked Lucy off, he just didn't know what.

The King looked ready to call more guards, but was interrupted by the sound of a body falling which was the result of Gray freezing the floor beneath Lucy causing her to fall face first to the ground. Lucy picked herself up, and everyone expected her to be furious but instead she grumbled something under her breath before she was kneeling, her leg feeling even weirder by the movement.

"I'm sorry, my King. We did not mean to cause such a mess." Gray began, and his words seemed to be a mockery to the King who's expression deepened a dark red in anger.

"Then why did you trespass here and fight our guards?" The princess asked, saving them temporarily from the King's wrath.

This time Lucy answered. "We came to return something, but your lovely guards wouldn't even allow us to explain ourselves for coming this far." Her tone had become a void, and Gray internally prayed she wouldn't muck this up.

The princess took a few steps towards them before stopping and asking, "And what would that be?" She asked, yet in a commanding tone that had Lucy want to throttle her. However, she instead took in a deep breath and kept her aura in check before pointing over to the temporarily forgotten body of Renzou.

"My partner and I were sent out on a job to take out some bandits and capture this bandit leader." Lucy began but was interrupted by the King, "And do tell why that involves us." Lucy continued as though she wasn't interrupted. "The client however also asked us to retrieve a heirloom of his, but when we confronted the bandit leader, Renzou." Lucy pointed at the unconscious thief again, and continued. "We discovered that out client had lied about the ornament being his heirloom. The client's name was John Horker, and he had planned to use us to gain himself up a few seats in political power."

"You haven't told us why this involves us, girl." The King barked, and Lucy had to bit her tongue to keep her from tossing the tiny King out the window like a baseball.

"My _king," _Lucy said his name in such a gust of mockery and disdain it caused the King to freeze, the princess to stare in horror, and Gray to sweat ice-bullets. "If you continue this, I will destroy the ornament and be done with you. Or, we can handle this civilly." Gray took a sharp breathe in Lucy's words, terrified of the situation she has earned them in.

"As you will." The King supplied, taking caution in the mage before himself. He knew this one had something against the royal family, and if she and her partner really meant good, then he will listen.

"So, it turns out the ornament is a necklace he stole from your daughter and planned to sell it. Fortunately for you, we prevented that from happening by bringing the thief to you along with the stolen necklace." Lucy told them, rudely not saying the princess but instead as the King's daughter while she was in the room. Though this seemed to not matter as Lucy pulled out the jeweled royal necklace from her cloak and held it in front of her.

Hisui the princess practically ran up to Lucy and slowly offered her hand to Lucy to take it, after seeing the void in the blonde mage's black eyes.

Only a few seconds had passed, yet the look in Lucy's eyes that Hisui received made her feel weird and question the girl in front of her but those thoughts were silenced when the necklace was dropped into her hand gently.

When Hisui looked up, Lucy had her back to her and was walking away. She grabbed Gray from under one of his arms and hauled him unto his feet as she headed to the door.

"We're done here. In return for all the damage we caused you don't need to pay us. I won't apologize for my actions however, just keep the bloody necklace, do whatever you want with the bandit, and let us go with a free pass." Lucy said, letting go of Gray who she had practically been dragging to re-kick open the humongous doors.

Lucy left without another word, with Gray right behind her, leaving an astounded Hisui and King while the building was rendered in silence.

* * *

Once Lucy and Gray were completely out of the castle territory, Gray stopped and stared at Lucy. Lucy who sensed Gray's hospitality and deliberate stop, stopped as well and turned to Gray.

"You have no idea how much you screwed up do you?" Gray said, deadly calm.

"It's fine."

"No! It's most definitely not fine!" Gray barked, grabbing Lucy's shoulder and looking her in the eyes, who stared back a void.

"You just made an embarrassment out of the King!" Gray shouted at her, pushing her away, who stumbled slightly because of the numb feeling in her leg.

"They did that themselves." Lucy replied, tonelessly.

Gray growled under his breath. "You know this isn't only about you, Lucy! You're apart of Fairy tail meaning you represent us. And you just put us on their shit list! You don't even seem to care, you don't deserve a family that you won't look after!"

A dangerous flame sparked in Lucy's eyes, and she almost lost her hold on her aura. Almost.

"Then I should have never joined, not at this time." Lucy said, calmly in return.

Gray stared at her, silent worry building up inside of him from the look he was receiving from Lucy, or rather the look that she wasn't giving _him, _but instead to the sky. Like she was seeing something he couldn't.

"Go back to your home, Gray." Lucy said suddenly, as she began to walk away from him.

He watched her walk away for a few seconds before he ran after her, and stopped in front of her in hopes she would hear him out. "Look I'm sorry, It's just that he's the one person Fairy Tail cannot overcome if he choses to go against us." He started, but the effect wasn't what he was going for.

"Then I'll go."

"What, no!" He took a step back when she made a move to walk around him.

"I'm sorry okay! First I thought you died, and then you show up perfectly fine. I think we could get out of this alive and then you go one and mock the royal family. I was just worried, alright!" Gray told her, his voice quickening as he tried to get through to his partner and guild mate.

Lucy didn't say anything, but she didn't move either which Gray took as a positive sign.

"Just.. just please don't do that again, Lucy." Gray asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder as he looked into his partner's eyes.

Slowly, Lucy nodded and Gray let go.

"We should get to the train station, I think the next train leaves in an hour." Gray told her, this time him walking ahead of her, with Lucy trailing behind with her eyes straight ahead, shoulders tensed but appearing relaxed while she kept her hands shrugged in her pockets.

"Hey, Gray?" Lucy asked him, as they neared the train station.

"Yeah?" He replied, giving her a glance to show he was listening.

"Thanks."

"Huh?" He was confused by her now, "For what?"

Lucy didn't answer right away, causing Gray to think she wasn't going to reply, but she did.

And she said,

"For being there, and that matters to me Gray."

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter! I just wanted to shove this in as a last minute, before I head to bed tonight. **

**Again, thanks so much for everyone's support. I'll try my best not to disappoint you guys!**

**Shadows guide you.**


	54. Tears of the Emotionless

**Emotionless**

**Chapter 51, Tears of the Emotionless**

**Ah! I am so sorry I just realized it's been over a week since I've updated this story! XD  
**

**Ever since school has started back up the days just been flying by. I'm also beta-ing multiple stories and have been having my own complete or soon to be stories edited by my own awesome beta-helpers. I also have my newest Fairy Tail fanfiction out called the Girl with the Celestial Tattoos if you guys wanna check that out if ya haven't already. **

**It's different from Emotionless but I still have Lucy's character going through a change of her personality and such. I think I only have three chapters out on the story though, so if you wanna read it later that's fine. **

**And it's not that this is too much work for me, it's just that my time is so limited! But hey, I would never give up on my readers and fellow authors! I actually wrote this chapter in my extra time in class today so it's no trouble and I did not want to have you guys wait any longer ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Lucy's Pov.._

Do you know what sucks? Having the bloody train station run out of tickets the moment after your partner buys the last one.

Hmm, maybe its just bad karma for making an embarrassment out of the royals, even if it was in private.

"Are you sure?" I sigh for the hundredth time to the question he (aka Gray) never ceases to ask. Gray was getting on this train, even if I had to chain him on the front of the train for that to happen.

Which leaves in the five minutes, actually. He's been trying to talk his way out of getting on the train, but we both knew he wanted to get on this train, he was merely showing courtesy.

"I mean really, what are you going to be doing for the next six hours? It's not like you have any money!" I sigh at Gray and punch his shoulder to get him to shut up.

"I'll figure something out, you forget I've been on my own before Fairy Tail. I can take care of myself. Now get on your bloody train before I have to drag you there unconscious!" I say calmly, smirking slightly noticing my partner shiver slightly.

Strange, I didn't think it was very cold out here..

He slowly scoots over to the train, but with a threatening step towards him he literally leaps into the train as fast as he could, practically shoving his ticket into the ticket man's face before disappearing into the train.

I chuckle and remain at the train station until the train departs, sending a swift wave knowing Gray was looking for it, before leaving to who knows where.

Time passed slowly as I wondered around Crocus, watching and waiting for something, what? I didn't know.

Walking aimlessly can be nice if I didn't have a home to. Yes, Lucy of the Lost Souls has a home, Fairy Tail. After all, I hadn't lied to Rogue when I had told him about our Nakanama, not in the last dimension.

_"When this is all over, the guilds will be heartbroken." Rogue said, tonelessly._

_I spared him a glance, he had a haunted look in his eyes. "Yeah, they will. We may die like the others too, all we can do now is finish the job and return home."_

_Rogue looked up into my green and red eyes with his own red ones. "Home.."_

_I quirked her lips slightly, "Yeah. You're home, Sabertooth. Fairy Tail for me I guess. We also need to return those of the dead back to their homes as well. Even when we're dead we still have a place to call home."_

So, even when I live in a world without emotions, I refuse to let it weigh me down. Doing nothing though, I don't like that. What would I learn if I did nothing the rest of my life? How to waste away my life is all I can come up with.

Daylight is still out and will remain for the next half a dozen hours of so.

I eventually ended up laying on my back, on a bench, with my eyes closed and listened to the light footsteps of the citizens in Crocus along with the soft wind brushing against the trees.

"Excuse me?" I force my body to remain as it was and my eyes not to open the moment I recognized the owner of the voice speaking to me.

"You're excused." I reply, biting the inside of my lip to keep me from smirking at her, imagining her expression to my reply.

"No, I-" Hisui began again, but I interrupted her before she could even finish her sentence.

"There's another bench over there. Now, leave." I say simply, but also seep some irritation into my voice to make it sound more believable.

A pause and I began to wonder if Hisui was either glaring at me in anger or frustration.

"I don't want the bench, I just want to talk." She tried again, and the poor girl was really trying not to let her annoyance seep into her tone.

Simply put, she failed miserably.

"Sucks, I don't want to." I reply swiftly, dismissing her. She was too stubborn though.

"Even if it's important?" Wow, she really doesn't give up easily.

I let out a sigh sounding like I was an elder scolding a child. "I know a lot of more important things to do, then talking with a pestering stranger."

She scoffed this time and I couldn't help but peek an eyes open to see her in her noble robes, tiara, and newly returned necklace. She was too busy beating up a pebble to notice me, fortunately.

"Even with the princess?"

I close my eyes when she turns back my way, forcing my shoulders to not tense up to the monster and murderer before me.

"Yes," I clench my teeth and feel my eyes narrow under my eyelids. "Especially with the princess."

"What do you have against you?" Of course, she wouldn't even think that she had something against me. No, she always get's the white card.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Hisui." I say, sitting up and opening my eyes to look at her surprised expression.

"You knew it was me this entire time?" She asks in disbelief, more of surprise that I would speak to the dear sweet princess in such a way than anything else.

I roll my eyes at such an obvious question. "Your voice is very recognizable, Hisui." She stares at me in annoyance for using her first name but sighs in the end, surprising me as she sits on the empty space I created when I sat up on the bench.

I considered getting up and leaving just to annoy her but ended up relenting, I couldn't run from the daughter of the king, no matter how much I would prefer to escape her.

At the close proximity we are at now, it threatens my tolerance. I want to beat her face in until it is no matter recognizable, I want to smash her tiara beneath my heel, and I was to take that necklace I returned to a heartless bitch and disintegrate it with my magic.

Of course, Kami wouldn't allow me to that, especially time itself. If I did that, not only would I probably be executed but Fairy Tail would be shamed because of me, and I refused to allow that to happen.

So I force my shoulders to relax as I lean into the bench, crossing my arms behind my head and closing my eyes in the process.

"Listen, I only wanted to say thank you properly for returning my necklace." She tells me, and I hold back a sigh of annoyance not replying instead.

"It was my mother's before she passed away when I was younger, you don't know how much it means to me to have this back. And I owe you for it." She tells me, and I could tell she made a move to touch me in some way but my eyes opened revealing narrowed and a very dangerous gaze staring back at Hisui, who retreated her hand from touching my shoulder.

She cleared her throat and got up, I could tell she was a little shaken by the look I had given her, and I was pleased by it.

It was her who ended my life, her who left me in the state I was during the Dragon Eclipse being hunted down by my own guild. Her who didn't lift a finger or say a word during the whole hunt that was after me, for causing it. I didn't cause it, sure I was at some fault but even if I did say no, I would have been thrown back in jail and she would've stolen my keys to do it herself.

She is the worst Celestial mage out there, only learning the magic to get her own selfish deeds down, not even caring about the spirits.

Hell, I could feel the anger but I knew it was raging inside of me. Just because I couldn't feel it did not mean I had no emotions entirely.

I was so overwhelmed with the urge to strangle her I had to close my murderous eyes and lean forward to prevent my body to shake with rage.

Distantly I heard the familiar clinking of coins and knew what she was doing.

"I don't want your money." I snarled, and couldn't help myself. Royals always thought they could get away with everything because of the endless amounts of jewels they had. There were people starving out on the streets in Fiore, and she did nothing with the endless supply she had but use it for her own needs.

The clinking of coins stopped and I imagined she was looking up at me with an expression I didn't know.

After another silence she spoke softly. "I don't know what I or my father did to make you hate us so much, but whatever it was I'm sorry and wish there was more I could do.. this isn't much, but it's the least I can do for you after returning my necklace."

I was so tempted to bare my wolf-like fangs at her and tear her apart, it took all of my will power not to break her neck right then and there.

Sorry, she was.. sorry? SORRY?

Is that the best she can do? After everything she did she thinks she can say sorry and it'll all be okay? She thinks all can be forgiven with a sack of coins.

Nobles, their all the same. So selfish and weak!

I clenched my fists and kept my eyes shut tight and couldn't prevent my body from shaking in rage this time.

"Are you okay?" I hear her ask, and had to force myself not to break out laughing madly at her comment. I've been ignored by my guild twice, betrayed by them, hunted by them, and had to either kill or watch them die and she asks me if I'm okay? If it wasn't for her selfish desires I wouldn't be here time traveling through dimensions searching for the Dark Rogue in the first place!

Because of her poor decision I have been scarred both inside and out for everything that has occurred, I have had my arm cut off and I have died because of her. My Nakanama has been murdered twice because of her and it is her fault my spirits had turned on me resulting to me having to murder each and everyone of them in a blind rage.

Am I okay?

No, I am not fucking okay!

Because of you, Hisui, I have lived through hell more than once and I promise you will pay for what you've put me here. I will make you pay for the pain you've put me through.

If I have to murder someone ever again besides Dark Rogue, it's going to be you.

Just not now, here and at this time is not the right time or place. If I killed Hisui now, everyone would keep believing she was the innocent, that it was everyone else's fault.. that is was all my fault.

Because everything is always, always my fault.

And that's just the simple cold truth..

"You should leave." I tell her, once my body stops shaking. I can feel her hesitation but slowly she begins to walk away, the sound of her footsteps resounding through the streets, and forever echoing in my ears.

I open my eyes and look up, watching as Hisui's hunched over figure disappears from my view and into the mist.

I sigh and bring my hands up to my face, but pull them away when I feel the cold wet feeling against my hands. I stare at my wet hands and let out a bitter laugh.

How sad, I cry even when I can't feel the emptiness inside of me. It feels as though there is a giant hole through my chest, and only I can see and feel it wherever I go.

Out of all my emotions, only one remains.

The feeling of loss.

And I feel so fucking lost.

I comb my hair back with my hands and stare at the ground, my tears falling from my cheek and hitting the pavement beneath me.

So sad, I don't even know why I'm crying.

How can one so emotionless, shed such a thing of tears?

How can one without feelings, still feel lost?

Why is it, the only thing I can feel...

Is Emptiness?

* * *

**Intense chapter huh? I actually changed it up a little from my written version to make it a little more realistic, not that you guys could tell anyways. **

**I'll try to have the next update out sooner than this one, since it took this chapter over a week to get in and that's unusual. Don't expect it to continue like that though, Lucy's the emotionless one not me XD**

**Once again, thank yous to everyone who has supported this story through Favorites, Follows, Communities, Reviewing, and even reading it! **

**I never expected to have so many readers so far at this point, to be honest I expected just about everyone to drop the story after what occurred in the last dimension. **

**A lot of readers did actually, but more remained than what left and for that I am both extremely surprised and grateful. **

**More chapters are coming, this story has literally just begun. **

**Live and Go Crazy Reading ;)**

**Sincerely,**

**The Reaping Wolf**

**~ Shadows guide you, friends.**


	55. Strongest Team

**Emotionless**

**Chapter 52, **

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been having to deal with exams for school unfortunately and haven't been on here. However, I was encouraged to get it up by this song my brother showed me and it's called C418 BETA minecraft which I do not own.**

**Also, I just walked almost 9 (8.8) miles today and can barely walk without appearing like a penguin, so you are fortunate to have me using the extra time to make the chapter longer than it was originally meant to be.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Hisui's Pov.._

Ever since I saw her and her shirtless partner defeat the royal guards I knew they were powerful mages. Mages that could fight through anything and still survive, but with that strength they must have paid for it somehow.

The girl, she was different from anyone I had ever met that approached me. Instead of kneeling to the royal family, she stood head-strong as though we were equals, or rather we were beneath her. It was a very bold thing to do, and it has put my father on edge.

She had only kneeled when her shirtless partner froze the ground beneath her, forcing her to slip an fall. It could have been funny, if not for the situation they had put themselves in.

They had broken into the Castle, such a thing was unheard of, and the strangest thing was they were not thieves but rather mages. They had forced their way into the main hall in order to return my necklace, despite the many royal guards they had to fight past, and with a body over their shoulders.

The bandit leader, Renzou I believe is now in the Crocus dungeon, serving his time for all the things he had stolen and all the places he had broken into. Simply put, he would be in prison for a long time.

The two mages who had brought him to us, along with my necklace were given pardon for their trespassing after declaring their reasons good, however the girl has gotten unto my father's bad side, and that has never been something easy to deal with.

Still, they had gone through the travel of finding the necklace, and bringing it here along with the thief himself. It was really our fault for having them trespass, the guards didn't let them through even though they were here to return the necklace.

It would be unjust to have them return to their homes without even a thank you, and I couldn't allow that. It wasn't about integrity or respect, not the money or the power, but the kindness they showed in returning the necklace and not even asking for payment.

I am un-allowed to leave Crocus by father's orders, but maybe I can still catch them before they leave.

* * *

The train they had boarded departed, and I was left walking back to the castle with a heavy heart. Guilt wormed its way into my heart for allowing the mages to go, they had the short end of the straw and I could've even thank them properly now.

It was when I was walking through the park that I had spotted her, the girl who had returned the necklace at the same time she had threatened to destroy it when we wouldn't hear her out. She was brave, and I couldn't see her as a fool, but there was something off about her that I could not place.

At first I thought she was asleep, but I soon found out she was definitely awake, irritated, and knew who I was even though most of the conversation she acted as though she had no idea. Apparently my voice is very recognizable.

She was angry, I could tell at first but as her body began to shake I knew she was angry, no, more like furious. I only caught once glance of the look in her eyes, and it was of pure, undying hatred.

And it was directed to me.

Never had I ever seen such a person hold so much hate, and never would I imagine I would be the victim of such ferocity. Victim, was that the right word? I have never seen her before, and yet the look she held to me showed she knew me very well, enough to hate me to the core of my soul which ached at the memory of her eyes.

What could I have possibly done to create such rage? Could it be something my family had done? I didn't know, but whatever it had been it was serious. It is serious.

Yet when I think about, and look past the anger in her eyes I can see the emptiness. She appeared to be just two years younger than me, and yet never had I seen someone so young be the keeper of such emotions.

What in the world could cause someone to be dead inside? Is my family not as royal as they claim to be? Have they done the unforgivable?

Yet something inside me, tells me I'm the one at fault and it has nothing to do with my family, not even the King - my father.

My heart hurts when I see her eyes in my memory, in that one second I had seen something I've never seen before. And now, I'm determined to uncover the truth that had caused such darkness in the girl.

And see if I am truly the one at fault here.

* * *

_Normal Pov.._

Nine hours later Lucy had finally arrived at Magnolia, however one would mistaken her to be actually emotionless with the expression she wore. It was as if she was a still life picture, a face that would never move and never feel. This was of course ironic when she really is emotionless and it is only now that she would be appearing such a way.

She trudged up the hill towards Fairy Tail, her face blank and eyes distant but yet also hollow, while her long dark green coat flapped against the wind and the collars obscuring her mouth as she sank into her coat while she walked. She appeared lost, but angered about something; or at least one would think that.

When she arrived at the front doors of her guild she pulled out a smaller brown sack filled with half of the jewels Hisui had given them, before for once, gently opening the doors and walking inside, her shadow frowning behind her.

Inside the guild, everyone looked up along with some new/old faces that weren't there when Lucy first arrived as the doors banged loudly upon her wake and were met with a glooming shadow in the door's wake. Gray looked up at the familiar form, but couldn't quite tell if it was his partner until the sun gleamed and revealed Lucy's blonde locks and brown eyes.

Even though she was revealed, her expression was so cold that some questioned if this was the same girl that first came and became Gray's partner, or at least job partner at once.

"Lucy?" Gray asked, standing up and taking two steps towards her before a brown heavy sack was thrown at him, sending him tumbling back slightly as he tried to catch it. "Huh?"

"It's our payment for the job, she paid me after your train left. Half and half." Lucy said casually, despite her void of emotion.

"Lucy?" Gray asked, after tucking the bag who knows where.

"Yea?" Lucy asked, as she headed for a table.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, concerned by her facial expression that was absent of all life before. This was the true face of the emotionless, and it was horrifying in a sense.

"I will be, I just need to think." Lucy said, plopping herself down unto one of the railings, before leaning her back against the wall and closing her eyes.

Not long after the doors banged open revealing a giant, only to be revealed as a red-haired women holding a humongous jeweled horn.

"Ah! The demon is back, run for your lives!" A certain pink-head screamed, causing Lucy to glance over at the boy - Natsu. Behind him were the casual speaking take-over siblings; Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman.

Lucy ignored all the commotion however and closed her eyes before focusing on her expression. She tried going for a smile but ended up with a devil's smirk it rivaled Mirajane's own demon grin. Sighing to herself, Lucy returned to her normal expression that was actually real and the very feeling her body was in.. even if she couldn't feel it herself.

"ERZA!" A random member shouts, and Lucy catches a glance at the red-head once more before a flashback gleamed in her eyes and she was suddenly yanked into the memory while the world around her blurred into the vision of the memory herself.

It was a very familiar but very dreadful memory..

_The world was in ruin and Lucy had been running for her life, from the dragons and left scavenging for food from the ruined cities and villages. A week after the last village she had come across she was met with the furious scream of her name by an old comrade. _

_Turning around she was met with the sight of a women with long scarlet hair, steel armor covered in soot, and two steel blades in the women's hands. _

_Lucy felt her blood run cold as she stared at the women. Memories of Fairy Tail hit her hard, and the reminder of the scarlet-haired mage that she once saw as a dear sister that turned her back on her. Her eyes hardened as she grounded out the women's name. _

_"Erza." _

_The scarlet-haired warrior revealed to be Erza glared deadly at Lucy. Raising her swords high she screamed at Lucy. "Why did you betray us?! I thought we were family!" _

_Lucy clenched her fists, her eyes flaring underneath her hood's shadow. _

_"Family. FAMILY! You betrayed me, Fairy Tail betrayed me, everyone betrayed me for something I had been forced to do!" She screamed back at Erza before grounding out, "Even my spirits betrayed me.." _

_But Erza continued as though she hadn't heard Lucy. "Everyone is dead because of you. Innocent children, civilians, our friends, comrades, families, our master, EVERYONE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! It's your fault they're all dead!" _

Erza's voice pulled Lucy from the memory just long enough to hear her ask if the master was present, and was told that he wasn't.

"I see.." Erza trailed before one of the guild members began to ask her about the horn and once again she was yanked into the memory again.

_"Lucy." She says in a scolding tone, like a mother to a child who did something wrong._

_"Erza, leave it alone." Lucy told her, noticing then that the guild had their attention on them._

_"You can't just ignore the consequences of stealing an S-class mission from the guild." She told Lucy, her frown turning into a thin line of disappointment. Seems that's all she's seen in Lucy those days, and it has gone to the peak of Lucy's nerves._

_"And I haven't, I've already spoken to Master Makarov about it." She told her, firmly, Lucy's tone of saying leave it alone. Though knowing Erza, she wouldn't do so._

_"And he said?" She asked her, well, more like demanded. Lucy sneered at her in return, "None of your business. Oh, and by the way if you're going to be telling me off on consequences you may want to think about the actions you've been taking the last year."_

_She lifts an eyebrow in confusion. "In what way, Lucy?" She asked Lucy this time._

_Lucy closed her eyes in annoyance before opening them to glare at Erza. "Of course, you're too self-absorbed to even question your actions! You know, like I said last time you don't deserve to be called Titania!" _

Erza put the horn down and put her hands on her hips as her eyes narrowed on the guild members.

"I heard you've been causing trouble again. Even if Master forgives you, I won't." Erza told them sternly, and drew a cruel but also amused smirk from Lucy.

"Awe bitch, just take a drink already." Mirajane taunted Erza while smirking, swinging a bottle of vodka in her grasp. Lucy opened her eyes and looked up at the two clashed heads of Mirajane and Erza, she figured this was how things used to be before Lisanna's death. Since Lisanna wasn't killed, their attitude and rivalry is still exactly the same.

"I won't because I'm not like you, destined to drown in alcohol before even Cana!" Erza barked back, fists going forward only to be clashed by Mirajane's own. The guild sweat-dropped at the sight but still didn't move, frozen in fear by the two's fight.

Lucy sighed but looked up when Gray pulled himself up next to Lucy. "Better?" He asked her, referring to her earlier mood, or rather lack of mood.

Lucy gave him a tired smile, "Yea, It's just been a long day."

Gray nodded accepting her answer. "I know what you mean, especially since you fell from the castle tower.. I'm sorry about that too, you know?" He told her, his voice of apology.

Lucy wave her hand to the side in dismissal. "Hey man, don't worry about it okay? I forced you to let go of me, so it's not on you."

Gray gave her a nod and the two went into a calm silence as they stared at the brawl before them.

"Red-neck!"

"Demon spawn!"

Lucy let out a chuckle and nudged Gray's shoulder who turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Reminds me of you and Natsu."

He muttered something under his breath before nudging her back enough to cause her to fall and flop unceremoniously unto the ground. She sent him a glare who looked back at her with mock innocence, before pretending to dust of his jacket (which by some miracle was still there) before sending her a devil's smile.

"Hmp!" Lucy tackled Gray off the railing, and regained her placement on the railing with her eyes somehow smirking at him while her actual lips remained impassive.

"Cheesecake freak!"

"Don't you dare insult my cake, and it's strawberry cheesecake, granny hair!"

Gray leaned his back against the railing, remaining in a stand as he watched the two. "So the red-head is Erza and the white-head is Mirajane, they've been rivals for a while. Both S-class and have been battling for the title as the strongest mage. Erza is known as Titania while Mirajane is well, The Demon. As I told you, Mirajane uses take-over, demon take-over to be specific. Erza is-"

"I know, she's been rumored in the town bars often." Lucy interrupted, bangs shadowing her eyes from view.

"She upset you, somehow?" Gray asked curious, but also somehow defensive.

Lucy revealed her eyes masked with confusion. "No, why?"

Gray shook his head and said, "Nothing, it's just you sounded a bit annoyed."

"Bad day, that's all."

"Hn."

"Knight's Damsel!"

"Gothic Punk!"

Lucy groaned lightly and blew Gray's hair slightly, who twitched by the movement. "Dude."

"What?" Lucy asked, before licking her finger and poking into Gray's ear who squawked and leapt away from her with a "Gah!"

Lucy collapsed backwards off the railing and let out a howl of laughter, while Gray stared back at her growling in the back of his throat.

"Steel-faced freak!"

"Satan's slut!"

A bang was sounded loudly as Mirajane transformed her right hand into a demon's claw and colliding into the wooden floor sending splinters into the air.

A cling was heard as Erza's sword clashed into Mirajane's own.

"Now they're getting exciting!" Natsu whooped, only to receiving a light slap to the head by Lisanna.

Another sword appeared in Erza's free hand while Mirajane's feet and other arm transformed to demon-form.

Erza let out a battle cry while Mirajane let out a roar as the two lunged forward, the guild members holding their breaths as the two were only seconds from colliding into a full blown battle only to have their excitement crushed when their newest member stepped in and caught the two in midair, her green aura shaped into transparent arms that grasped the two hot-heads by the waist before moving forward to collide their heads forward creating a resounding "OW!" From the duo.

"Sorry, I really wanted to see you guys go at it, I really did.. but I do believe you were in the middle of saying something.." Lucy trailed, clearly referring to the re-quip mage.

"Scarlet." Mirajane provided.

"Erza." Erza finished with grounded teeth.

A silence passed with the three mages staring down on one another, and the rest of the guild appearing as though they were about to piss themselves until Lucy broke it with a long, "Soooooo?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

Were the two very intelligent responses *cough* sarcasm *cough* from the two head-aching girls.

"You were saying.." Lucy tried again, trying to get Erza to regain the conversation she was trying before.

Erza stared at Lucy blankly before a light bulb lit up above her head as she realized what she was referring to, before staring at Lucy's aura hand and cleared her throat.

"Cat in your throat?" Lucy smirked.

"It's cat got your tongue.." Warren unwisely added.

"DO YOU WANT THIS CAT ON YOUR TONGUE?!" Lucy shouted at the guy, a new green hand pointing at Mirajane. Warren replied with a girl-ish scream and hid beneath the table.

"Not. A. Cat." Mirajane growled, her eyes narrowing in looking very much like a feline.

"Sorry, you say something?" Lucy taunted The Demon.

"-Down." Lucy turned an eye on Erza who was staring at Lucy equally as much.

"Put. Me. Down." She demanded, trying to wriggle out of Lucy's aura's grip.

"Down?"

"Yes."

"Now?" Lucy asked, unnoticeably raising her aura arms higher into the air.

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked again, loosening her hold just slightly.

"MAVIS YES!" The two screamed at Lucy, and were suddenly dropped and landed on the ground with a loud thud and a resounding "Ow!"

"Bitch.." Mirajane muttered as she picked herself up and headed to her siblings, a way of announcing she wouldn't fight Erza, but the gleam I her eye spared no mercy for Lucy.

"..." Erza sat up, before lifting herself to a stand before crossing her arms and clearing her throat to the cowarding guild members.

"As I was saying.." Erza began, only to have the entire guild besides Mirajane and Lucy face-plant to the ground.

She turned to Gray and Natsu who suddenly had their arms around one another, after previously head to head against one another.

"I have a favor to ask the two of you, actually. I heard something troubling at work, and though I would usually consult to master about this, it's to urgent to wait so.. I need your help. You'll come with me right?"

"Eh!"

"Huh?!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Erza said, before turning to Lisanna. "You should come to, after all you can keep Natsu in line." Lisanna nodded rapidly not wanting to face Erza's wrath.

"Well, I think that's all we'll need for this, then." Erza finished, but had not expected her rival to butt in.

"Hell no! I am not leaving my little sister in your care! I'm going with you." Mirajane shouted, stomping next to her sweat-dropping sister.

"Ah!" The guild shouted in shock.

"Now, is that everyone?" Erza said, worn out by the event.

".. No, you're forgetting me." Lucy spoke up, back to standing in front of Erza. It seemed that Erza was about to have another rival to be the strongest women in Fairy Tail.

"And you are?" Erza asked her politely, not forgetting that Lucy had her up in the air by a green arm just mere minutes ago.

"Lucy, Gray's partner. If he's going, then I'm going with him."

Erza turned to a shirtless Gray with a raised eyebrow. "You finally got yourself a partner then." Erza sighed but nodded. "Alright, you can come. No one else though, I do believe that six is enough to take care of the job."

Lucy smirked at Erza before tipping her head down slightly in acknowledgement, before asking -

"So, when do we leave?"

* * *

**And that is it for this chapter. It was getting pretty long and this computer isn't very good with saving so I didn't want to risk writing/typing anymore in here. **

**Won't you think the future will be pretty interesting in this timeline? Feel free to comment, favorite, or follow.**

**Shadows guide you, friends. **

**Sincerely,**

**The Reaping Wolf**


	56. Outbreak

**Emotionless**

**Chapter 53, **

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back in step now since my exams are done with for the time being and will be updating regularly from now on. For those that don't know that's once a week at least. Also, I plan on making this timeline different than the original so it won't bore you and hopefully you won't see what coming. I doubt you will though since I don't even know that myself. **

**Oh yeah, and I'm still accepting OCs!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Normal Pov.._

Lucy stood in front of the mirror, studying the look in her eyes and trying to figure out herself. After everything she had been through she expected them to be hollow or empty or_ something_. At least angry, but ironically hers just look cold. It's fitting yet so different from who she used to be before all this time complication.

She sighed and combed back her bangs with her hand as she stared into her black eyes. They were strange, but at least she wouldn't be getting odd looks for her previous green and red eyes.

Now, her's were just a black hole of what they used to be. No more happiness, no more madness or anger.. just nothing but the coldness of the winter seas.

She remembers the last time she was in this apartment, she had been packing up before heading out to battle Leviathan Skull. What a pleasant memory to recall this place by. Lucy sighed, the price was great and easily fitted in her budget however the memories were unforgettable.. and not in a good way.

Stepping back from the mirror she looked her new outfit over. This outfit consisted of black skinny jeans with a black and white checkered belt with some chains, a black tank covered over by a guy's red and black flannel shirt, a few black bracelets, and her finisher dark green Hellsing styled coat.

She figured she would save her black leather armor for a more serious battle, such as Grimoire Heart or Oracion Seis. Battling dragons would work too, actually, Lucy thought.

Simple clothes she preferred for minor child's play types of things such as monster fighting, Phantom Lord war, or Eisenwald.

Eisenwald was the current guild they were about to face. Lucy found it sort of odd that Erza was afraid of facing them when Lucy saw them as child's play. Compared to dragons, they really were child's play though.

Lucy stared at her reflection again, remembering her tears and the pain of the past, the maximum betrayal, and everything that made her life feeling worst than hell.

Lucy raised a fist and brought it rushing forward towards the mirror but stopped before it could hit the mirror. Letting out a breath she unclenched her fist and turned away from the mirror. Grabbing a hair-tie she tossed her hair into a pony-tail then grabbed her black bag, keys, and leapt out of the window.

* * *

When Lucy arrived, Natsu, Lisanna, and Mirajane were already there. Gray and Erza were the late comers then, which meant Lucy was stuck with those three for the next five minutes. Five minutes too many for Lucy.

Mirajane was the first to turn her way, and the moment her eyes set on Lucy a gleam shown inside them that signaled danger. Fortunately Lisanna interrupted the future brawl or argument turn brawl by spotting her next. She fast-walked over to Lucy before Mirajane could get a grasp on the situation and sent Lucy a kind wave that almost gave Lucy a whiplash from the irony.

"Hey! You're the newest member right? I'm Lisanna and this is my best-friend Natsu and my older sister Mira!" Lisanna chirped happily, apparently the only person able to call Mirajane 'Mira'.

Lucy nodded, astounded by the chirping by the girl. "Lucy." She returned, still weirded out by the over-rated Lisanna in front of her. Edolas must have really changed her personality or maybe it was just the different dimension. Lucy didn't know.

Natsu took a whiff of the air, wrinkled his nose, then looked right at Lucy and said, "You smell odd."

His comment received a sharp elbow to the side delivered by Lisanna, a snort from Mirajane, and a sarcastic thank you from Lucy.

"What?" Natsu asked, clearly not understanding what was wrong with what he said.

"And do tell what she smells like, Natsu?" Erza's voice cut in, arriving with surprisingly no luggage. Lucy shook her head, guessing this was what was different about this Erza.

"Do you not need to bring anything?" Lucy asked her, still not used to the sight of Erza without a pile of luggage the size of an elephant. Erza shrugged and replied, "I just store what I need using my requip magic so I don't see why I would bring any."

Lucy nodded, now wondering why the other Erzas didn't do that as well.

"Stop smelling people Natsu, you're only making yourself look bad, well more." Gray's voice cut in, the last of the group to arrive.

"What was that snowflake?!" Natsu demanded, jumping into the brawl.

"Hard of hearing, molten brain?" Gray barked right back.

"Do I hear fighting?" Erza's warning cut in, noticing the strange looks from the civilians were giving them all.

"No ma'am!" The two chirped, arms around each other in an embrace.

Lucy wondered how it was that some things were different while other things just never changed. It seemed that no matter the dimension, the boys would always fear Erza over death itself.

"Now then, since we're all here, let's get going." Mirajane said, beating Erza to taking the lead, who was left glaring at Mirajane's back as she headed for the train.

* * *

The train ride wasn't the nicest in the world. For one, it was a few hours away before they would arrive. The second reason was because of the seating arrangements. Since there were six of them and the rooms were only meant for four, they were all squished together in sets of three.

On one seat, Erza was on the left, closest to the door. Lisanna was seated in the middle while Mirajane was at the window. The reason for this was because Lisanna prevented the two from getting into a fight, and Lucy was unfortunately serving for the same purpose with Natsu near the door and Gray by the window.

Let's just say it was a very unsettling arrangement, and Natsu was knocked out by Mirajane for turning green. So, he was leaning at an odd angle but only concerned by Lisanna while the other four could care less about the motion-sick dragon slayer.

After about an hour in the train ride, Erza decided it was time for conversation.

"So, what is your magic Lucy?"

Mirajane smirked, "Yes. What do you have, I bet it doesn't beat Demon Take-Over."

"It's not a contest, nii-san." Lisanna said, before later adding, "I use Animal Take-Over though. It'd be best you know our magic as well."

Gray shook his head but didn't say anything about Lucy already knowing what magic they use and went along with the routine. "I use Ice-make magic as you know already."

The five stared at Natsu, temporarily forgetting he had been knocked out, and Mirajane slapped his head hard causing his head to slam backwards into the wall, unfortunately waking him up with a migraine.

"Owwww!" Natsu wailed, clutching his head.

"Mira!" Shrieked Lisanna, but Mirajane didn't seem in the least bit guilty by her actions.

"What magic do you use, Natsu?" Erza demanded, and Lisanna was left looking worryingly at Natsu.

"Fire Dragon-Slayer Magic." He said, before forced unconscious again by Erza's steel covered fist.

Lisanna bit her cheek as to not cry out for her best friend's sake.

"Your turn, Lucy." Mirajane said, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared down at Lucy who was ignoring her and looking at the ceiling.

"I use Celestial magic, Hell magic, Mythical magic and Lost Soul magic."

"Lost Soul? I've never heard of it." Erza replied, interested.

"That's probably because I created it." Lucy told her, her own black eyes meeting Erza's brown. Everyone looked at her in surprise except Natsu who was unconscious and Gray who Lucy told when she 'first' joined.

"I'm impressed, I'll be waiting to see it in battle." Erza told her.

"I'm sure you will be." Lucy replied softly.

Lucy looked down at her two necklaces, that held her three types of keys, and wondered herself what her keys will have in store for her.

Since she knew that this time wouldn't be the same as before.. so she was left to the fateless world all in her own mercy.

Let's just say she wasn't looking forward to the future ahead.. because she really, really wasn't.

* * *

**Well, there we go for this chapter. It wasn't much, but hey it's two chapters in two days right?**

**Also, if anyone has been wondering where Happy has been, I'll get to that later.**

**Thanks for everyone's support so far, you have no idea how amazed I am to be at over 400 reviews with over 50 chapters!**

**Follow, Favorite, Review!**

**P.S. Had to change my user name, the reason why is on my profile page if anyone actually cares :P**


	57. Melody of Death

**Emotionless**

**Chapter 54, Melody of Death**

**A/N: Heya guys, sorry I haven't updated in a bit. I've been occupied by many things, end of the semester reasons I'm sure. Anyways I've been thinking up what other dimensions for this story I could use and thought of a particular theme that has brought a question that I would like to ask you guys. **

**What animals would the fairy tail characters be? **

**They don't necessarily have to be animals.. reptiles, insects, and others like that works too. Nothing mythical or out of a fantasy book however. **

**Those that would like to tell me their opinions can leave it in a review or PM me.. if you still remember after (hopefully) being mind-blown by this story and chapter.**

**Always accepting OCs!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Normal Pov.._

The train ride continued, slowly and agonizing for the Fairy Tail mages. Erza had gone through the same conversation with Lullaby as last time around, and the time before that, Lucy recalled to herself.

She couldn't stop thinking that this time, things would be different. After all it was this mission that united team Natsu together, and it was their team that could stand against practically any enemy.

If Dark Rogue knew this.. then Lucy couldn't risk relaxing any time soon.

When night dawned everyone but Mirajane and Lucy were asleep. Erza, because she was 99% positive no one would dare attack her in her sleep unless they have a death wish. Lisanna was asleep with Natsu sleeping (unconscious) on her shoulder while Gray fell asleep to save his energy.

Mirajane refused to sleep though, she had to ensure her sister's safety no matter what, and if she were to sleep it would be after Lucy. However, it seemed Lucy was as awake as though she just woke up.

Ah, if only she knew Lucy cannot be tired.. sure, her body can. However, her body has surpassed regular limitations such as sleep. Feh, if she slept during Leviathan Skull, Kira would sure have had her head rather than her heart. Not only that, but when your being hunted by dragons for years over years, sleep is one of the most craziest things to need. If you slept, it was when you either lost too much blood or your body could no longer walk any longer. Whether it was because you were starving, dehydrated, or just flat out exhausted that was all.

And when you awoke, two hours tops, it was back on the road again. Metaphorically speaking on the road part.

Lucy recalled back to the time when her first trip to Eisenwald she had been so terrified of them, and yet now, she sees them as nothing more than a fly to be swatted.

She sighed, and leveled her gaze with Mirajane's. Let's just say they remained that way until they arrived in the town, by morning..

* * *

_Lucy's Pov.._

The train whistled as we arrived at the station. Erza was the first to leave since she had no baggage. She barely said two words as she stepped out of the room and to the station, which was "Let's go."

Gray gave me a fist bump as he walked out of the room while I in the midst of grabbing my baggage, surely still sleepy from his three-hour nap.

Here's where it got different though.

Mirajane and Lisanna must be the triggers of a different outcome in this dimension timeline. I say this because Mirajane woke Lisanna up who got Natsu awake.

I was left staring at their three figures as they got off the train, suddenly feeling like I'm forgetting a key to a door here. I lean against the railing with my baggage over my shoulder, eyes staring into a wooden panel as I try to recall what the hell I'm forgetting.

After all, it's been a long time since I was here. I was sixteen after all, back then. Now, I'm in my twenties. Or at least I am in the years I've lived through. To everyone else, I appear as the same sixteen year-old I once had been. Except the weak and gentile appearance.

I distinctly here the train whistle again, and a man's yell but I didn't pay attention to it.. when I realized I probably should have.

I quickly spin my head in the direction of the window, seeing trees and grasslands passing by.

Crud..

I pinch the bridge of my nose, internally calling myself an idiot for not getting off the train.

"Fairy Tail, right?" I look up to the owner of the voice and was suddenly hit with a whiplash in memories. This is when Natsu was supposed to remain on the train and would meet this exact same guy with the Lullaby.

Crud again, but I have a hunch this will get interesting. Even though I wasn't present when Natsu met this guy the first time, I can pretty much figure out he caught the train on fire trying to get to this guy, Kageyama I think.

Just got to play it smooth from here, because I do not want to pay for the cost of an entire freakin train!

"What's it to you?" I reply, calmly but guarded as the guy leans against the other set of doors. Looking at me with a teasing smile and amusing but dangerous eyes. Those eyes that belong to anyone that makes trouble and believes themselves strong.

Well kiddo, you don't happen to be as strong as a dragon now are you?

Didn't think so.

"Speaking of Fairy Tail, Lisanna is pretty famous, isn't she?"

Lisanna? Famous? Huh..

Kageyama continues, not waiting for comment. "She's in magazines sometimes, and she's beautiful."

I wonder if the Mira I know, took on the modeling and kind role in memory of her sister.. I don't actually doubt it.

"I heard of a new mage too, she's gotten a name for herself pretty quickly even though she's just joined. Or so I hear. In fact, she's beautiful too. And you know what I think? I think this girl is standing right in front of me. I think this girl is you-"

His sentence was cut short when my heel slammed into his cheek, sending him sprawling back into the wall of the outside room, before the wood broke and he landed on his back.

Oops, he is weaker than I expected. Definitely not a dragon.

"Sorry about that, but I was just getting real tired of your bullshit. I know who you are, Kageyama." I told him, placing my foot back on the ground.

Kageyama picked himself up, wiping the blood from his mouth where I might have broken some teeth..

"Heh, and I had a whole speech I was gonna tell ya, bitch. But you know what, I say why not we skip talk and get straight to the battle.. with MAGIC!" Not a moment after he shouted, a shadow fist launched from the floor in front of myself, aiming for her face only to be caught by a glowing transparent hand.

"Wha-what the hell kind of magic is that?!" Kageyama demanded, creating more shadow fists from the shadows of the train, only to be caught by more green hands that seemed to appear from my own arms. Whether it was the forearm, shoulder, or elbow the green hands formed and launched from my arms, leaving only my hands free from the magical arms.

I smirked, and took a single step toward him before speaking. "Magic of the lost souls."

Kageyama's eyes widened in fear as I pushed the red aura into visibility. I imagined it rolled off of me in waves of threat and the scent of blood. Imagined only, of course though.

In a desperate attempt I can only assume, he launched an obvious attack forward only to be met with my heel to his abdomen, sending him flying down the corrider between the seats.

A sack caught my eye then, laying harmlessly in front of where Kageyama fell. Harmless I thought until I noticed the skull on the wooden stick that poked out from the sack.

Lullaby.

"Shit, you saw it." Kageyama said, back on his feet while his hands quickly snatched the sack into his grasp.

"There's no point in running away." I told him, my voice a void of emotion while my ghost arms crushed his shadow ones, hovering dangerously in front of me as a dare to go against me.

"Fuck you, I'm outta here!" He shouted, clutching the sack with Lullaby in it within his grasp.

"And how do you expect to get past me?" I ask bluntly, knowing there is no way he could get past me and escape. I should just take the Lullaby from his grasp now, but seeing him sweat bullets just makes me want this moment to last as I relish in his fear.

"I'm a dark mage! You're messing with Eisenwald now, bitch! Don't think you can get away with it!" He shouted, pointing his middle finger at me, rather than his pointer.

I could only smirk cruelly at him, which only seemed to make him grow even further nervous. He's the fly in this game, and I'm the dragon raider. There's an enormous difference in power between us both.

"And you've just messed with me. Not Fairy Tail, but me. Lucy of the Lost Souls, survivor of your worst nightmare's living hell."

"Never heard of you." Kageyama returns, face smug and full of mockery towards me.

I merely smirk back.

"Then you'll be the first to spread my name in fear and respect. If not here, then when your dead."

I get into an attack position, pushing the red energy into my fists, and my throat, my 'heart', until it's flowing through my veins into my entire body.

And then, I lunge at him with fists ready.. only to find myself freefalling out of the window, glass flying in front of my vision and the wind colliding into me.

"Gotcha!" Gray's voice meets my ears, before I feel myself grabbed by my left arm and suddenly pulled down, only to land harshly to the roof of vehicle.

"Lucy!" Gray shakes me, receiving a batting hand from me.

Ow, I think to myself, even though not actually feeling pain.

"Why did you fly out of a train!" Natsu shouts, baffled by the sight I guess.

"It wasn't by choice, I'll tell you that much." I grumble back, getting to my feet but still keeping a steady balance.

"That was a funny sight, if only Gray didn't catch you and instead let you face-plant into the ground. Ha! That would've made my day." Mirajane's voice cuts through the wind, a mean smirk directed toward me only to receive my middle finger as a result.

"Tell you what M.J. next time we're on a train together, I'll personally escort you out the window of a moving train." I retort back, seeing her eyes narrow and could imagine her lunging for me in the next few seconds.

Lisanna didn't allow it to go that far, and put her hand on Mirajane's shoulder. Her reaction was a huff and looking in the other direction that I wasn't in. I roll my eyes before looking out at the speeding train.

And I was so close to getting him too..

Expectantly the vehicle comes to a sudden slam and Gray and I end up flying to the side of the vehicle, our hands the only thing keeping us from falling off by gripping tightly to the roof of the decorative car.

Once the car is officially to a halt, Gray and I let go, our feet landing swiftly to the ground smoothly.

"That was awesome!" Natsu shouts, whooping with his fist in the air.

"Are you alright Lucy? That didn't look very good." Lisanna asked, stepping our from the "carriage". Mirajane right behind her, and glowering straight at me, behind Lisanna's shoulder.

Childish, gothic, devilish punk.

Natsu immediately went to Lisanna's side, quietly reminding me of a lapdog.. or maybe one of those weird purse lemurs.

"I'm glad your safe, though next time get off the train with the rest of us to save us the trouble." Erza's voice cuts in, walking in front of Gray and I. Though her words were directed towards me.

I shrug not caring, before saying, "Hey, I saved you all the trouble by staying on and running into Kageyama." Oh wait, they don't know who Kageyama is.. right.

"Was it.. Eisenwald?" Gray asked, next to me.

I nod to him. "Yeah, he said it himself too."

Erza nodded, before waving back to the vehicle. "They're the ones we're after, and if he's on that train than we need to follow it."

Once we were all loaded back in the freaky vehicle, with Erza and myself at the wheel, Gray and Lisanna on the roof while Mirajane and Natsu were inside, Erza shoved her magic into the thing and we went of in acceleration.

"So since you ran into him and said his name was Kageyama, what did he look like? Did he seem like much of a threat?" Erza asked me, eyes on the train ahead of us.

"He's not a threat, or at least he didn't fight like one. However he did have the skull shaped flute with him. Is that Lullaby?" I ask her, already knowing the answer.

Her eyes widen and she nods rapidly. "Yes, that's Lullaby. Although I don't know much about it.. do you?" She asks me, giving me a side-glance.

I nod, though I don't think she noticed.

"Yeah, Lullaby is a three-eyed skull flute. Lullaby, sleep, death.. It represents as the magic of death. Known for it's cursed song."

"Cursed song?" Mirajane asks, from the roof. Obviously the entire group was hearing out conversation, ok.

"Lullaby is an instrument created from the black arts, by Zeref himself. The cursed song means the murderer of all, a.k.a. anyone who hears the voice of Lullaby.. dies."

I can guess that everyone's eyes widened at this.

"Yes. Mass-Curse Murderer Magic, Lullaby. The instrument that puts a death curse on anyone that hears its melody!"

* * *

**Et Fini.**

**I honestly wanted to continue and make it longer, but I really wanted to get an update out today and my time has run out. **

**So yeah, just reminder about the question in the top Author's Note for those that want to share their opinions and all that. **

**Chai Tea rules!**

**\- Queen**


	58. TRAP!

**Emotionless**

**Chapter 56, TRAP!**

**A/N: Sup guys! So, I found out that I actually have two chapter 51s and will have to go back to fix that when I can. Incase anyone noticed that we just went from chapter 54-56. For now, chapter 55 is non-existent.**

**Always accepting OCs!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Normal Pov.._

"Looks like they took over a train." Gray comments, looking over at the obvious hijacked train, along with the station itself.

"Bastards!" Mirajane hissed, stomping her heel down on the edge of the roof as the six looked over the city.

"I can understand if it's a horse-drawn carriage or a boat, but a train...?" Lisanna voiced her thoughts.

Mirajane tapped her chin, ignoring the green-stricken motion-sick dragon slayer next to her sister. "Well, a train can only run on the rails so it's not very beneficial to take over, huh?"

"But it's got speed. Maybe they're in a hurry to carry out something they've planned?" Gray said, moving his scarf over his mouth while sitting cross-legged on the roof of the vehicle.

"The military forces are already on the case, so it's probably just a matter of time until they get arrested." Lisanna replied, combing back Natsu's 'salmon' hair with her gentile but pale fingers.

Erza who had remained quiet along with Lucy during the conversation then spoke up, "I sure hope so." Her eyes held determination but her voice was of doubt.

Thirty minutes later Erza hit the breaks and the others were forced to grip the vehicle in a tight grasp as the thing nearly flipped itself over the acceleration and friction.

"Ugh." Mirajane says, leaping off of the roof of the vehicle, and landing gracefully to the ground before sending a glare at Erza.

"Bitch, can't drive without flipping the car can you?" Mirajane spat, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Erza, too serious with the situation flatly ignored Mirajane's remark and began marching towards the city, while the others grudgingly followed behind her. Natsu was practically being carried by Lisanna, Mirajane was grumbling to herself, and Gray was walking to the left of Lucy as they trailed behind the group, analyzing the area.

Suddenly Erza spoke up. "If someone plays that flute, many people will die. Human lives will end by the melody of the flute. I know that, but right now we are clueless about their intention since we might up having to fight them, we should take the rest of the way on our feet so our magic energy can be prepared for battle."

"Worse comes to worst, I'll grab a stick and fight! 'Sides, I still have you guys.." Erza trailed off from there, the other five remaining silent behind the scarlet-head. Though the boys were staring at the back of her head in disbelief in putting faith in others, before shaking their heads and turning away.

"Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something.." Lucy muttered to herself, getting a strange look from Gray.

"Like what?" He asked, quietly as they walked.

"I'll tell you when I remember." She replied simply, tucking her chin into the collar of her coat.

Soon they finally arrived inside the city, however the sight of smoke streaming into the sky caught all six of the group's attention.

"What the hell is that?" Mirajane asked, bluntly.

"Certainly nothing good." Erza replied, quickening her pace as they went.

"It looks like it's coming from the station." Lucy noted aloud, catching the others attention.

"We've got to hurry." Erza said, before going off in a run towards the station, the others running quickly on her trail.

"What's going on inside?" Erza demanded from the official at the train station, five minutes after they arrived to the huge mass of people in the area.

The man was wearing red with a tall hat, he looked scrawny and like a toad, his nose the size and color of a tomato. Lucy inwardly wondered if a bee had stung it or something..

"Wh-who are you?!" The official demanded back, thinking he would receive a gentile answer, rather than the sudden head-butt by The Demon- ehem Erza.

"What's going on inside?!" Erza demanded louder, successfully knocking the guy out with a final head-butt when he took too long to answer.

It was clear to Lucy that Erza was nervous on the situation. After all, if Lullaby succeeded than hundreds of civilian lives would be on their hands, but more on Erza's for taking the responsibility in the first place.

Though Lucy supposed that would make just about anyone nervous if they were in Erza's boots.

Finally she got one official to reply, who after seeing the state of the others that didn't reply fast enough was speaking full speed, but everyone caught every word.

"A military platoon went in, but they have yet to return."

"How about Eisenwald, the terrorists?" Mirajane asked, to the left of the scene of violent interrogation.

"They haven't come out either! A battle's probably going on inside!"

The mages needed no more, and in a full blown sprint the six were sprinting into the subway, only to be met with the many unconscious forms of the military soldiers.

"I remember now.." Lucy whispered, Gray the only one nearest to her to catch her words but didn't reply knowing the enemy was near and conversation would get them screwed over in a surprise attack.

"The opponent is a guild, which means that they're all mages. A military platoon wouldn't stand a chance..." Erza commented quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

As they made they're way up the stairs, Gray suddenly whispered loudly, "Hurry up! The platform is this way!"

The six accelerated into a run, but soon came to a sudden halt when they spotted the Eisenwald guild members in front of them. Lucy snickered silently to herself, finding them nothing more than punks that liked to play with fire and dress like cosplayers.

"Welcome, Fairy Tail. We've been waiting for you." Erigor greeted with a dangerous grin, his scythe resting off the shoulder of his back.

Erza was the first to take control of the predicament the six had fallen into, being the first to reply. "You're Eligor, aren't you?"

Some of the members looked a little shaken by the appearance of Erza, while others recognized her from the bar where Erza had gathered the information on Lullaby.

"That's the armor girl from the other day." One of the members with whisker sider burns noted loudly.

A chubby blonde grinchy-appearing male spoke next, "I see, so it was you who leaked out our plan."

"It was your fault for exposing yourselves like that in the open in the first place." Lucy countered, arms crossed in front of her chest.

Lisanna meanwhile was trying to wake Natsu up from his motion sickness while Kageyama looked at Lucy shaking either in anger or fear, furious that this was the same person from the train, but shaking in fear by the sheer power she had displayed yet now she appears harmless.

His nose was crooked to the right, but it was delivered not from Lucy but Erigor for exposing the Lullaby on the train, and making him look like an embarrassment to the guild.

"Its all because of you!" He hissed out between clenched teeth.

"Calm down, Kageyama." A guild member from behind him chuckled.

"What do you intend to do!" Erza demanded. "Depending on your answer, I might have to make you pay for it."

Erigor replied easily, not at all affected by Erza's threat. "We just want to fool around. We've got no job and we're really bored."

Eisenwald cackled in roaring laughter at Erigor's mockery towards the mages before them.

Suddenly Erigor launched himself into the air until he was high enough to his satisfaction to stand, while he grinned down at the mages who took in the sight of him showing-off his wind magic.

"Don't you understand yet? What they have inside the train station?" He asked the mages before flying over to the speakers and bumping his fist against one of them, which returned the sound loudly into the building.

Everyone's eyes suddenly widened in realization, well five of the FT mages anyways.

"Station?.. Are you going to broadcast the Lullaby?!" Erza demanded, her expression hard in rage.

"Fwa ha ha ha!" Erigor and the guild rose into roaring laughter once again, truly taking glee in the situation.

"There are hundreds, no, thousands of people gathering around this station now. If we broadcast it loud enough, maybe even the entire town will hear.. the melody of death." Erigor continued.

"Indiscriminate mass-murder!" Erza bit out, furious but also fearing such a result if that were to occur.

"A punishment called DEATH!"

"You're weak." Lucy stated bluntly, directed mostly towards Erigor.

He frowned and glared down at Lucy. "What was that you little flee?"

Lucy merely smiled back at him, her eyes sparked in mischief. "You really on Lullaby to kill hundreds of people rather than your own hands, it's pathetic really. You're basically telling the whole world your too weak to do it yourself, so instead you use an instrument."

Erigor spit down in front of the mages, his eyes furious.

"Shut your trap bitch, or I'll do it for you with my scythe. We seek authority, and what's better than to show it with the Lullaby while we distinguish our true abilities in battle. After all, if we have authority we can simply wipe off the past and control the future."

"The future cannot be controlled by man without destroying themselves, your a fool if you think someone as weak as yourself could do such a feat." Lucy smirked up at the now pissed Erigor.

The other five of the group were staring at Lucy in not only surprise but a bit of awe.

"You're such a fool!" Kageyama suddenly shouted, kneeling close to the ground with one hand pushing magic into the floor creating shadows.

"A pity, for you."

In a millisecond a shadow claw had burst from the position Lucy had been previously standing, who had seen this coming knowing Kageyama's hate was directed towards her since the train incident. However, she didn't reveal her magic to the audience just yet, and merely evaded from the many shadow claws bursting from the floor wherever she previously stood.

"Damn it!" Erza cursed, dodging out of the way of the shadow claws along with the others.

Suddenly flames erupted into the floor, burning away the shadows as Natsu was now back on his feet and ready for battle.

"Hey dumbass, watch where your aiming next time." Lucy snarked, landing softly to the now shadow claw free ground.

Eisenwald was now prepared for battle, looking as fierce as angry squirrels in Lucy's opinion as they cracked their knuckles like acorns.

..Don't ask me.

Erigor suddenly leapt to the very top of the podium, grinning victoriously down at the six fairies.

"You've fallen into our trap.. Fairy Tail. We had to spice things up here and there... but now it's back to our original plan. There's someone who has to hear the melody of the flute. Someone I MUST put to DEATH!"

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, short I know. However, like I said my time is limited. **

**Hope you've been fascinated with the story so far, and you will be seeing more!**

**Review, Favorite, Follow!**

**Sincerely,**

**-Queen**

**P.S. I love my new username ;)**


	59. Wrath of the Fairies

**Emotionless**

**Chapter 57, Wrath of the Fairies**

**A/N: ****Always accepting OCs!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail **

* * *

_Normal Pov.._

"Prepare yourselves. This is the strongest team in Fairy Tail!" Lisanna shouted determinedly, the others showing they're mug faces to Eisenwald who approached them with smirks and frowns, or everything in between.

Erigor smirked at the scene from above. "I'll leave the rest to you. While I go play the flute." He said, rushing over to the window, gaining the Fairy Tail mage's attention. "Let these clueless flies feel the power of Eisenwald's darkness."

"I've felt darkness far stronger than this." Lucy said, facing down the large group of mages.

The sound of a window breaking caught everyone's attention, but very few spared a glance not allowing an opening for the Eisenwald mages.

"Are you running away, Erigor!?" Erza demands, staring at the broken glass from Erigor's escape.

"Shit! Is he running to the next building!?" Gray shouted.

Erza turned to the others before barking out orders. "Natsu! Lisanna! Both of you go after him! You guys work good together, so you shouldn't lose Erigor, now go!"

Natsu and Lisanna looked to each other than nodded determinedly, before the two ran toward the other exit, hopefully the passageway towards Erigor.

Erza turned back to the remaining team: Lucy, Gray, Mirajane, and herself.

"Lucy! Gray! You guys take the other corridor, see if you can ambush Erigor together with Natsu and Lisanna."

Lucy and Gray turned to each other, nodded then fist bumped before rushing into the other passageway and soon disappeared from sight.

"No way am I letting that bitch get away!" Kageyama growled, disappearing into a wall as a shadow.

"Mirajane, you and I will take care of these guys." Erza said, two swords glowing in gold into her hands with her magic before it faded revealing twin swords.

Mirajane cracked her knuckles and allowed her aura to roll off her in waves as her arms slowly took the shape of demon claws, her eyes narrowing and shaded black resembling a demon's eyes, her ears lengthened and pointed backwards, and then a black crack bled down the right side of her face.

She was not even half transformed, but it was plenty power for these mages.

"Let's see who can defeat the most!" Mirajane shouted, charging into the battle with Erza right by her side.

* * *

Lucy and Gray ran together through the hallways, their pace a sprint but an easy endurance for the two.

"So Gray, how long do you think it'll take Erza and Mirajane to crush the others back there?" Lucy asked randomly.

Gray smirked and turned to her as he sprinted. "Like five minutes, at most."

Lucy smirked back. "If it were us?"

Gray chuckled, "Probably the same."

"Hmm." Lucy slowed down suddenly, causing Gray to do the same and look at her in question.

"We're at a fork." She told him, pointing in front of them revealing the two different pathways.

"My guess, they lead to the same place, just different areas." Lucy told him.

Gray nodded and stepped to the left, showing he would take that side, to which Lucy understood and took the right.

"Oh and Gray?" Lucy questioned the ice mage, who turned to look at her.

"The sun is dawning." Lucy said, before accelerating off into the right hallways leaving Gray running into the left, wondering what the riddle meant.

Dawning meant that something was closing in, but what was the sun?

Gray looked up, catching the afternoon sun in the window pane, a shadow illuminating into the building from the light and then Gray understood Lucy's riddle.

The sun is dawning meant that the shadow was closing in. He thought back to the mages that used shadow magic, and Kageyama popped into his mind when he remembered the shadow claw.

Kageyama was closing in, that's what Lucy's warning meant. So that meant, which path of the fork would he take?

* * *

Erza lowered herself to one knee, her breath coming out in pants from the magic exhaustion she was nearing. She had used more magic coming here than she had originally though, and now her body was feeling the consequences.

Fortunately all the enemies had been defeated except for one that had fled nearing the end of the battle, from what it appeared Natsu and Lisanna would be finding an early opponent rather soon.

"Erza." She suddenly felt herself lifted, finding herself being held up with the support of her rival, Mirajane. "Come on, we're not done yet." Erza nodded, and began to walk forward, ready to help out her teammates despite her exhaustion.

But.. like she said earlier, at least she has her comrades by her side this time.

Sometimes, being on your own all the time makes life pretty lonely.

It just doesn't suit Scarlet.

* * *

"Natsu! Slow down!" Lisanna cried, her legs going as fast as she could but even she couldn't out-run a battle-adrenalined Salamander.

"Omp!" Lisanna was suddenly thrown unto Natsu's back as he slowed down just far enough to pluck the boy-cut white head from the ground and unto his back.

"You didn't have to carry me." Lisanna grumbled, but tightening her hands over his shoulders.

Natsu sent her a beaming grin. "You're my partner, so I'm not leaving you behind, even if you are slow." He teased her, receiving a whack to the back of his head.

"Ow, okay, okay. I deserved that, but at least it's faster now. And you don't even have to do anything!" Natsu cheered, causing Lisanna to merely shake her head in response. She was long use to her partner's antics, but sometimes he still amazed her.

"Wait, Natsu stop!" Lisanna yelled, spotting a fork up ahead. Natsu slid to a stop, staring at the fork with a pout. "I'll take left, Lisanna you go that way." He told her, helping Lisanna as she climbed off his back.

"Ok." She said, and began running into the right hallway, while her partner took the left. "Erigor said he was going to broadcast the Lullaby, so that would mean he would have to be in.. the room with the broadcasting system!" She cheered to herself for figuring it out, and soon spotted the room. She ran at the door, slamming her foot into it causing the door to come knocking down, revealing an empty room.

"What?" She questioned, finding the room empty with the lights off.

"Were we wrong? Does Erigor have another plan?" She asked the silent room, before sighing to herself.

"He must have never planned to broadcast it, meaning this was a lie.." She grumbled to herself, not noticing the Eisenwald member appearing on the ceiling.

Elastic-like bands shot out of his hands, heading silently to the back of Lisanna's head, only to have her leap forward dodging the attack and causing the magic to explode into the wall while debris flew into the air.

The Eisenwald member smirked at Lisanna as she got to her feet. "You.. your instinct is too good. You'll be a nuisance to our plan." He told her, his elastic bands hovering tauntingly in front of him.

Lisanna smirked, revealing her hands to be claws and said, "So there really is something going on, then? Geez.. and you were complaining about not having any real work to do.."

* * *

The citizens of the city were gathered in a huge crowd in front of the city square, their questions filling the air like noisy flies.

"What's going on inside?"

"Military personnel went in, but they haven't come out yet."

"Have they been defeated by the terrorists?"

"By the way, the wind's really strong today."

"Look! Someone's coming out!"

The dust in the air cleared enough to reveal Mirajane and Erza walking side by side one another, Erza no longer needing the arm support walked on her own.

One of the officials spotted them, and immediately raised the speakerphone a little higher. "Y-You! You're the one who barged in earlier. What's going on inside?" He all but demanded, however instead of an answer he found Mirajane snatch the speakerphone from his grasp without answering a single question.

Mirajane stared at the gathered people in front of them, it was like they were sitting ducks just waiting for the storm to strike them down.

"May I?" Erza asked her, motioning to the speakerphone.

Mirajane nodded wordlessly and handed it to the Scarlet warrior before covering her ears with her palms.

Not a moment later, Erza's warning voice was blasting through the city so loud some people had to cower back from the volume, but the warning was head loud and clear.

"If you value your life, leave immediately! The station is occupied b dark mages and one of them is ready to cast a spell that will kill everyone around here! Evacuate as far away as possible!" Erza al but shouted.

The town only stared at her for a good three seconds before they turned tail and were running for their lives, even the animals were leaving as fast as they could.

"Geez Erza, I think you made some of them piss themselves." Mirajane muttered, as they watched the citizens flee for their lives.

"Yeah, but it was necessary. We cannot risk their lives no matter what." Erza replied.

Mirajane waved her hand away from the topic. "I know, and it worked perfectly."

Soon a few officers gathered around the two. "H-Hey! Why are you making the people panic!" He shouted, angered at the mess the mages caused for their city.

Mirajane spun around and sent a menacing glare at the officers that sent the officers stumbling backwards. "Would you rather see them die?!" Mirajane demanded, eyes glowing a dark hue.

Erza stepped forward, her eyes narrowed in seriousness. "What I said is the truth. Of course we are doing our best to prevent it, but we can't guarantee your safety, so it's best for you to evacuate too."

The officers all but squeaked before they too were fleeing in a panic.

"Cowards." Mirajane hissed, before turning back to the sight of the fleeing villagers with Erza.

Suddenly Erza spoke, "The Lullaby is a forbidden magic that kills whoever is exposed to its melody.. Erigor is planning to commit a mass-murder using that. But now that there is almost no one here, it'll be meaningless to use the lullaby.."

Mirajane nodded understanding where she was going. "You're wondering how he will react?" She asked her rival, who only nodded in response before suddenly the wind rushed around them quickly, creating a wind barrier in front of them.

"Shit!" Mirajane cursed as she backed away, "It was a trap!" She shouted, stumbling as far away from the wind barrier as she could get.

Erza stared at the wind barrier in surprise. "Th-this is..!?" She questioned, realizing this was all a trap. But for what? Erigor clearly didn't want them leaving this city, so where was Eisenwald's real plans?

* * *

Lisanna faced the elastic strand magic mage, her claws raised in warning and preparation for the battle.

"I'll kill anyone who gets in the way of our plan." The dark mage told her, grinning sadistically at Lisanna.

"Whatever your plan was, this room is the only place to broadcast the Lullaby. If Erigor has the Lullaby isn't here, why did you occupy this place?" Lisanna countered, hoping to get some explanation from the mage.

The mage gave no response and instead launched another attack at Lisanna, who leapt backwards out of the way.

"You just destroyed the broadcasting without hesitation. You don't plan to broadcast the Lullaby after all!" Lisanna voiced aloud her discovery, which was answered by a dark chuckle and another attack.

"So, what is your real plan?" Lisanna asked, once she was at a farther range from the dark mage.

"Heh, it's about time that Erigor-san's magic wall of wind forms." The dark mage replied.

"Magic wall of wind?" Lisanna questioned.

"It's a barrier to keep you guys form leaving this place."

"What?!" Lisanna demanded, realization hitting her full-force.

* * *

"H-how can it be?" Erza questioned, in shock of the wind barrier surrounding her.

"Scarlet! Snap the hell out of it!" Mirajane roared.

"The station is surrounded by wind." Erza whispered, not noticing Mirajane step next to her.

"It was a trap, Erza. All a trap." Mirajane answered the armored mage's unasked question.

Erigor appeared outside the wall of wind, spotting Erza and Mirajane below him. "Hmm, what is a fly doing outside?" He asked himself, before appearing inside the wall, in front the two Fairy Tail mage's line of sight.

"Hey Titania, Demon." He greeted the two.

"Ah, you're the ones who made the bystanders run away." Erigor said, discovering his answer for the disappearance of the citizens.

"Erigor!" Erza shouted in fury. "Why did you do this?" She all but demanded.

Erigor smirked. "I wanted to fight you both just once, but unfortunately I don't have time for that right now." He told them whilst grinning.

Suddenly he appeared in front of the two, and kicked both of them further inside the wind barrier just where he wanted them. "Just stay inside and by good girls, alright?"

"Ugh."

"Tch."

The two fell once their backs of the floor, left staring at the gust of wind in their way.

"Bastard, I'll cut off his balls for this." Mirajane grumbled, rising to her feet.

"Erigor!" Erza shouted, slamming a fist into the wind barrier only to immediate pull it back, now bloodied.

"Damn!" Mirajane cursed.

Erigor smirked, still outside the barrier. "Don't bother, if you try to get out, the wind will only slice up your body.. the magic wall of wind only goes one way: from outside to inside." He said, satisfied with his creation.

"What's your fucking plan, Erigor?!" Mirajane demanded right back.

Erigor laughed in response before saying, "It's a birdcage.. or rather, a Fairy cage.. though its a little too big for that! Ha ha!"

"Now, I've wasted too much time on you. If you'll excuse me.." Erigor said as he began to "fly" away.

"Where are you going!" Erigor! We're not done talking!" Erza shouted, frantically.

"Stop, Erza! He's gone. For now we just need to figure out how the hell to get out of here." Mirajane replied calmly, though not blaming the Titania for going frantic. This was not a good situation to be in.

Erza clenched her bloody fist, wondering what the hell was going on and why the station wasn't their target.

* * *

"Animal Take-Over: Cougar!" Lisanna shouted, her body shifting unlike it had before. Instead of her body taking some of the characteristics of an animal before, she became the entire animal.

In a way, it could be explained as this being a different dimension with different magic. Yet, on another account Lisanna never went to Edolas in this world where there is next to no magic. Maybe this is the power of her magic that she had never been able to enhance in Edolas.

The question remained unsolved, but this magic was possibly a hell lot stronger, after all it does look cooler.

Lisanna was a larger cougar, standing just to the height of the dark mage's shoulder. Her fur was the lightest blonde with a white snout, paws, nails, and the end of her tail.

She let out a roar before leaping at the dark mage in extreme speeds and ferocity.

The dark mage dodged the attack, but still suffered great damage to one of his arms. "Take-over, aye? I know you.. you're Salamander's partner, the Lioness correct?"

His question was answered with a yowl from Lisanna, as she lunged at the dark mage, faking a lunge and instead going for a flank attack. Her attack succeeded by cutting into his side and sending him flying backwards.

"You flies came out of nowhere! Originally, we occupied this station to block off all transportation access to Clover station, the last stop. That town is on the other side of a huge ravine, and there's no transportation other than this train. Unless of course, you can fly like Erigor-san." The dark mage told Lisanna, ignoring the blood that dripped from his mouth and his side.

Suddenly the dark mage blasted a surprise attack on Lisanna, grazing her shoulders causing her to let out a crying yowl.

Lisanna stared at the dark mage in realization. Eisenwald was aiming for Clover Town because that is where the guild masters have their regular meetings!

That meant their real target is the guild masters!

The dark mage let out a sickening laugh. "Playing the flute for the geezers who are unaware of what's gonna happen should be easy. I'm sure Erigor-san can do it just fine on his own. Besides, people like you guys are in our way can't leave this station. Yup, that means no one can stop us now! We're simply taking revenge for the oppression we had in the past! Everything will disappear into thin air!" He was about to continue, but was stopped when the face of the cougar entered his line of sight, fangs bared ready to devour him.

Claws racked down his torso, creating deep wounds, fatal wounds.. but Lisanna wasn't finished. She sank her claws into her shoulders and leaned closer to the dark mage revealing the sharpness of her fangs.

Then, she spoke. "I'll prove to you that there are guilds more frightening than dark guilds!" Her voice was deeper and growled with the foreign tongue, but it was frightening none the less to the dark mage.

Before he could say or scream another word, he was thrown to the side and slammed far away into a wall, rendered limp from the fall and very much unconscious.

Lisanna smirked in her cougar form, before resuming her original form appearing just the way she had before apart from the blood that now covered her hands.

"We're Fairy tail, and we _will_ stop you no matter the consequences."

* * *

**And there we are, it's a good 2,000 words longer than the last few chapters so I hope you guys enjoyed it. I also like how I tweaked Lisanna's magic for Animal Take-Over, I was never really a fan of the originally since it was useless and perverted. **

**No offense to anyone who actually likes the original, that's just my opinion. **

**Once again, thank you for everyone's support and I hope you continue to do just that ;)**

**Sincerely,**

**-Queen**


	60. Double Trouble

**Emotionless**

**Chapter 58, Double Trouble**

**A/N: ****Always accepting OCs!**

**Other A/N: I must say you all are very patient, I've been gone for a while - I know. I've been extremely busy and during that time I had lost interest in Fairy Tail and lost the spark for a time with this story. I'm back though now, thanks to the helpful words by a stranger which we've all heard before, but to be told directly is a whole entirely new matter.**

**"Do what you love", the stranger had told me, and so here I am again... writing the words to this story on fanfiction that I love so much. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail **

* * *

_Previously.._

_Lisanna stared at the dark mage in realization. Eisenwald was aiming for Clover Town because that is where the guild masters have their regular meetings!_

_That meant their real target is the guild masters!_

_The dark mage let out a sickening laugh. "Playing the flute for the geezers who are unaware of what's gonna happen should be easy. I'm sure Erigor-san can do it just fine on his own. Besides, people like you guys are in our way can't leave this station. Yup, that means no one can stop us now! We're simply taking revenge for the oppression we had in the past! Everything will disappear into thin air!" He was about to continue, but was stopped when the face of the cougar entered his line of sight, fangs bared ready to devour him._

_Claws racked down his torso, creating deep wounds, fatal wounds.. but Lisanna wasn't finished. She sank her claws into her shoulders and leaned closer to the dark mage revealing the sharpness of her fangs._

_Then, she spoke. "I'll prove to you that there are guilds more frightening than dark guilds!" Her voice was deeper and growled with the foreign tongue, but it was frightening none the less to the dark mage._

_Before he could say or scream another word, he was thrown to the side and slammed far away into a wall, rendered limp from the fall and very much unconscious._

_Lisanna smirked in her cougar form, before resuming her original form appearing just the way she had before apart from the blood that now covered her hands._

_"We're Fairy tail, and we will stop you no matter the consequences."_

* * *

_Normal Pov.. _

The hallway was silent when Kageyama approached the fork in the hallways. He needed to find Lucy so he could teach her what happens when you mess with him, and then end her life as she screams for mercy. Problem was, he hadn't expected to end up at a fork, where one hall went to Lucy and the other to her partner. He didn't want to fight her partner, he wanted to fight Lucy.

Clenching his jaw as he ran a hand through his hair he stared at the right path and then the left before silently counting to his favorite number whilst switching sides before running to the path that landed on 32, daring the path to be the wrong one and piss him off.

Kageyama continued to run through the hallway not noticing as the temperature slowly began to drop until he was three minutes in where he noticed ice cracking the windows.

Just as he made the action to stop he suddenly found himself slipping backwards until he was literally sliding forward down the hallways trying to force his magic to steady him but unfortunately not even shadows could stop themselves from slipping.

He felt his foot hit something hard before he was sent flying forward and ended up landing on his head before rolling unto his side. A rush of icy winds slammed into him, causing his eyes to widen as ice began to form handcuffs around his wrists.

"Goddamn it! Show yourself coward!" Kageyama roared, straining his muscles as he tried to break the ice with shear strength, but failing.

The ice in the air made it seem thick and foggy, so when his opponent appeared it was like he was some epic game lord, dark eyes staring back at him while the ice fog swirled around his opponent, like pulsing energy until it cleared revealing his opponent in the flesh.

Black tamed but still wild hair framed a sharp angular face with piercing eyes and firm lips that all but spelled danger. A long white and black jacket that was absent from even a touch of ice that now drifted in the air like a frost atronach with a silver cross hanging down to his sternum and was finished with black jeans with more chains like his necklace though without the cross.

His name, Gray.

"If anyone of us is a coward, it is you, Kageyama." Gray told him, his hands moving towards each other to create his magic.

Kageyama raised to his feet, scowling deeply at Gray. "Me? How the hell am I coward when you're the one who hid behind this fog!" He shouted, voice heated with anger realizing he had taken the wrong path to Lucy. He needed to brush past this guy and get to her now, but now he's just crossed a line. Fairy Tail mages just knew how to step on his toes!

"Where is Erigor?" Gray demanded him, light blue magic pulsing between his hands.

Erigor smirked and leapt back before slamming his hands unto the ground before shouting, "You may dodge the question but you cannot dodge the orochi shadow!"

Eight heads of snakes suddenly burst from the ground as shadows, bearing their fangs at Gray before diving at him. Gray leapt out of the way before shouting, "Ice-Make; Hammer!" Unlike the usual attack that falls on his opponent, Gray instead grips the handle and swings it rotating it as it collides into each shadow snake and threw them into the ceiling, dispersing them.

Meanwhile Kageyama stood gawking in surprise by the action. "N-no way! He destroyed all of them!"

Before he could even bring up his defenses again the ice mage appeared before him, and delivered his order of a knuckle sandwich, but covered with spikes of ice.

"Ahh!" Kageyama roared, pain lacing his jaw as he was thrown back.

His attack was later followed by the ice freezing underneath Kageyama once again before ice-made fists launched from the ice and hit Kageyama sending him flying into the right wall.

"God Damnit!" Kageyama roared, swinging a shadow arm blindly towards Gray, hitting him square in the chest causing him to fall back. Kageyama laughed loudly, almost madly before he watched the ice mage his shadow hit shatter and rejoin the ice in the air.

It only took Kageyama two seconds to realize it was a fake, but those two seconds cost him any time to come up with an offensive attack, let alone defensive.

"Freeze." The chilling words fill the air, and Kageyama barely gets to his feet before he is frozen in spot, ice holding his legs to the spot. Slowly his hands turn a light blue as Gray's ice races up his arms, then up his chest, leaving only his neck and face free of movement.

Gray walked in front of him, his jacket long discarded revealing his naked chest, however Kageyama chose not to say anything in his particular predicament.

"I'll asked you once more, where. is. Erigor?" His cold voice froze Kageyama even more than he already was.

Kageyama grunted before grinning as though he had won, even as he stood there in front of Gray frozen on the spot.

"You fool, Erigor isn't at the station any more!" He cackled, before freezing as the ice froze up around his neck.

Gray ran a fist into his throat, shattering the ice, before grabbing his neck and leaning in close, cool anger rolling off him in waves.

"What do you mean, he's gone?" Gray all but demanded, frozen layers of ice running down his hands and re-freezing Kageyama's neck before freezing his face, sparing only his eyes and mouth.

"As in left the station, being here is just a trap to lure any unwanted guest... also for a bit of fun too." Kageyama replied, knowing he was defeated but believed that Eisenwald has won with Erigor gone, not even acknowledging the possibility of the Fairy Tail mages stopping him along the way.

So information was up for grabs to his opponent, believing any sort of comeback by the Fairy mages impossible.

"Where did he go?!" He demanded, ignoring that last part.

"Away from here, to mark the revenge on those that defile us!" Kageyama answered, his lips becoming a smirk as the ice grazed them, a warning that he ignored.

"Answer Damnit! We'll get out of here and stop him!" Gray shouted, the grip around Kageyama's frozen throat tightening, any further and his throat would shatter, killing him or at least cutting off his oxygen supply.

Gray wouldn't kill him, an unspoken law by Fairy Tail, but Kageyama didn't know that.

"You couldn't... even if you wanted to. Erigor-san has placed a wind barrier around this station, there's no... escape for you now." Kageyama finished.

Gray's eyes narrowed, before demanding a final time. "Where. did. he. leave. to?"

But Kageyama spoke all he would, and in an instant he was completely frozen solid by Gray.

"Damn... I got to go tell the others this!" Gray shouted, before running off down the hallway, knowing they didn't have much time to stop Eisenwald.

* * *

A man stood on train tracks, looking out at his destination further away, the desert grounds surrounding his current area.

"Clover Town, where the Guild Masters gather..." The man spoke, revealed as Erigor.

"It's getting close, and since I've regained most the magic power I lost to create the wind barrier... I should speed up." He told himself, before letting the wind lift himself into the air.

"Those geezers who took away our jobs and rights... just wait and see. I'll kill you all with the melody of Lullaby!" Erigor shouted, smiling as he adjusted his scythe over his shoulder.

"It'll be their shinigami's purge!" Erigor laughed before flying forward with speed that rivaled a falcon's.

Now the fate of the Guild Masters' fates laid in the hands of the Fairy Tail mages, trapped inside a train station behind Erigor's wind barrier.

* * *

Running footsteps echoed into the area Erza and Mirajane were, pulling their attention to the main hall where four passage ways connected into.

The footsteps sounded louder before a blur of white and pink appeared, revealing Lisanna and Natsu. The two fist bumped and shared a flick of a smile before running into the area were Erza and Mirajane were.

"Guys!" The two shouted, Lisanna's voice coated in worry instantly gaining the S-class mages' attention.

"Are you two alright? What did you discover?" Erza asked the latter question after they both nodded.

"Well-" Lisanna was cut off at the sound of Gray's voice of warning as he ran into the room, before quickly analyzing the area, looking for his partner.

Knowing Lucy could take care of herself, though not here, he decided to deliver the news first-hand and then later search for Lucy.

"Guys, Erigor is headed to Clover Town!" Gray told them, talking quickly knowing they don't have much time left.

"To kill the Guild Masters." Lisanna finished, her expression thick with worry.

Erza's eyes widened and Mirajane let out an angry shout with a curse.

"We need to head to Clover Town immediately!" Erza said, before her gaze turned to the Wind barrier.

"Yeah, well that's not going to happen as long as this barrier stands between us." Mirajane spits out with anger.

Natsu's gaze narrowed before he ran forward, ignoring the warning shouts of his team, and threw forward a fire fist into the wind barrier, and was met with extreme pain before being thrown backwards into the wall behind him.

"Natsu!" Lisanna's voice shouted, as she rushed over to him and helped him up.

Natsu hissed but otherwise ignored the grazing red cuts on his dominant arm.

"Damn idiot." Gray muttered, staring at the barrier.

"We have to get out of this wind barrier! If we don't-" Erza's worried voice was cut off when the wall behind the, exploded. Bricks and debris covered a small area in front, but otherwise left everyone unscathed.

"The hell?" Mirajane questioned, before Lucy's figure appeared.

"Woops, that was a bit more than I meant to cause. Hey Gray? Next time keep the battle on your side to stay on your side as to not cause the wall to collapse on my exit!" Lucy told him, her voice irritated yet teasing at the same time showing she was mostly joking.

...Mostly.

"So, what's the problem over here?" Lucy asked, already knowing that the others knew of Eisenwald's plans for the Guild Masters.

Lucy followed everyone's gaze to the wind barrier. "Hmm..." Lucy thought to herself, already knowing they had to go under, but how without Virgo was what she was wondering about.

"I take it you've already tried breaking through it?" She asked, and nodded after glancing at Natsu and Erza's bloody fists.

"I see... then we're just not going to go through it-" Lucy began but was cut off by Mirajane.

"Then how the hell are we supposed to get out! We can't just stay here and let them kill the Guild Masters!" She shouted angrily, believing that was Lucy's idea of a plan.

Lucy ignored the insult and went straight to the point, and the ending of her sentence.

"We go under it."

* * *

_Lucy's Pov..._

The five mages stared at me blankly on whether the idea never occurred to them or how that was going to be possible was my best guess.

"Well, since you suggested it, why don't you prove that's possible." Mirajane dared, a triumph smirk gracing her Gothic features.

I met her eyes before smiling a chilling smile, but a smile of acceptance none-the-less. "Alright." I said, before giving Gray a fist bump who gave me a smile that said good-luck in return.

This is where in my original time I would've called Virgo out, but the problem about that is I've had yet to do the mission to that man who should have her key, and because of that I need another way to get underground and out the other-side. The question is, how?

None of the other celestial spirits I have can do such a thing, and don't have the ability to do anything that could help to do so, so I would have to rely on something else.

Lost Soul magic does a lot, but digging underground is not one of them. Dragon magic is out as well, especially since I haven't harnessed control over it yet either and I don't dare risk it for something as small as this.

So, what's left are my other gate keys.

Kyoki shouldn't be used for this, and honestly I wouldn't want to anger her for calling herself out when I'm not engaged in battle.

Evilyn and Kenzou are my best bet left.

It was then I realized that I never learned what their techniques and strengths were for battle. I sigh internally, figuring I would find out when seeing them in combat enough times, or possibly talking to them about it, but had better luck with that with Kenzou then the Hell keys.

Damnit.

Wait, Evilyn has an air of wind around her aura, and also held fans as weapons... could she possible control the wind?

Granted the wind barrier wouldn't stay with a gap and would re-barricade itself, so breaking through it would be impossible... but wind is one of the strongest elements, hell its one of the major four!

Let's see. Fire is weakened by water, Earth is strengthened by water, fire is weakened by Earth but empowered by wind. Same thing the other way around with the other elements. So that means that wind is empowered combined with fire and water but weakened by Earth. Earth is only weakened by the element that supports it which is water.

Wait a moment...

I'll need water for this, so Aquarius can take care of that. Where to get the water to summon her though? I'll have to figure that out.

I'll also need wind, so Evilyn can control that.

Fire strengths wind, so Natsu can support us with that.

Earth is what we're shattering and creating a tunnel out of, so we'll need the three elements combined to make that possible.

Where to get the water though?

I looked down at my hand, and lifted it up seeing the golden runes of Kenzou's gate.

He would be the one to talk to about this, and who knows, maybe he'll solve the mystery of where to find water...

Closing my eyes I focus on gathering my casual aura around my palm before beginning the chant,

"I am the person who connects the road to the ancient world.. Thou, shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate. Open a door to the Cerebus, Kenzou!"

The familiar deep golden portal formed a few feet in front of me, and then the familiar cerebus appeared.

Ignoring the surprised reactions from behind us, we grin at each other despite one of us lacking the feeling of it.

"You called?" He asked, the middle of his head dipping down in greeting.

"I did, and do you by chance know where I can get a hold of water?"

* * *

**You should know, I don't quite understand why so many like/love this story... I mean I've expected it to turn out pretty messed up, which it was originally meant to, but then I was hit with an idea and that idea branched into a whole new theme with a new plot, new characters, and so much excitement! **

**All of this, was possible because of the readers of this story, know this because without every single one of you (whether negative, positive, or neutral) this story wouldn't have made it this far - heck it probably would have ended up deleted :(**

**In a way I suppose I'm like my mother. Her paintings are beautiful and unique but every time she looks at them a frown possesses her expression and I guess that's sort of how I am myself to my stories (not that I'm saying they're beautiful and unique XD)**

**Then again, I'm usually always frowning, sort of like Snape with his permanent sneer/scowl from Harry Potter. **

**Well, anyways back to the topic at hand. Everyone that has been reading this story - despite whatever negative thoughts you have on it - you have my thanks, for it is you who have made this story possible and still "standing" here.**

**Sincerely,**

**Queen**

**P.S.**

**You know those moments in your life where you can't look or continue something because it reminds you of something you rather not remember? Don't let the past hold you back, and do what you love. It may be difficult in the beginning, but in the end, it is all worth it ^.^**


	61. Loopholes

**Emotionless**

**Chapter 59, Loopholes**

** A/N: Everyone makes mistakes the first time around, and so if you see any errors of spelling or of grammar, that's the reason why.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Lucy's Pov..._

"Water?" Kenzou asked, his curiosity leaking into our bond.

At my nod a glint flew into his six eyes and he nodded in understanding. Most likely figuring the connection through my thoughts.

"It's a good plan, and intelligent to call me out to do so. We never did discuss my capabilities have we? Well, as the three headed dog I am called many things. Cerebus is the official name for myself, however there are other names, and Hydra is one of those..." He trailed to see if I knew what a Hydra was exactly.

I did not.

"A hydra is essentially a being of snake species and regrows two more heads when one is cut off. Technically the same would go to us, if we weren't immortal already so to speak. However, we do take on the abilities a Hydra possesses which in other words are it's three elements. Fire, Ice, and Lightning. Unlike your friend's ice which cannot melt, mine can, and fire melts ice... so there's water." Kenzou finishes.

I nod understanding it, and smile slightly. I don't think I'll regret buying Kenzou's key at that store, seeing he does more than just battles.

"Indeed." Kenzou replies, clearly hearing my thoughts causing me to scratch my neck sheepishly.

I have a hunch the others are looking us confused, hearing only parts of our conversation.

The glint off of Kenzou's sharp teeth revealing a grin tells me he agrees with me.

Guess you cover the fire part then, correct Kenzou? At his nod I pull out Evilyn's key and pour more of my magic into it before slitting my thumb open with my teeth to drop a few blood droplets on her key then chant.

""I am the mortal who connects the road to the depths of Hell... Thou, shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate. Open a door to the Nightlock, Evilyn!"

Evilyn appeared before me once again out of her silver portal looking just as magnificent and deadly as she had before.

Internally I heard Kenzou snort.

Shut up. I reply teasingly back.

"What do you need, Commander?" She asks me, bringing on of her fans up to her cheek with a raised eye-brow of why we're not currently at battle. It was a look that said you-better-have-a-good-reason-or-I'll-kill-you-look.

I distantly heard Kei and Kenzou snort in the back of my mind.

"You control wind, do you not Nightlock?" I ask her, using her last name for formality.

"I do, and call me by my name not my title." She replied, flicking her fans open.

"Then you shall call me Lucy, Evilyn." I reply.

"So be it, now what is it you need?" She asked, her eyes analyzing the area before landing on the wind barrier, as though knowing it assesses an answer to her question.

"I need to create a tunnel to the other side, and with the combination of your wind, because it is powerful enough to break through earth when combined with fire and water at large levels of magic power it will create a large deep hole, where we will continue to create a tunnel manually until we make it to the other side of this barrier." I tell her, informing the others on my plan as well this way.

Evilyn nods in acknowledgement before smirking. "It's a good thing I didn't just get a wielder of strength but also one of intellect. May I ask who will deliver the fire and water attacks?" She asked, her eyes settling on Kenzou who stared right back, as if daring her to try something before averting her eyes back on me.

"Aquarius the Celestial spirit will handle the water since she has the strongest water attack while I figured Natsu, the pink-head, would make the fire attack since he is a fire-dragon slayer." I reply, hearing Natsu let out a cheer for finally being able to use his magic, having no battles to have fought in on the mission as of yet where he could use his magic.

Evilyn sneered at the mention of the former. "A Celestial Spirit, hmp? It's about time one of us showed them up by now anyways. Alright, so be it." Evilyn agreed to my what would be relief if I had emotions.

Though now I'm curious how Aquarius will react to Evilyn and having the usion raid with her considering they're literally complete opposites.

"Alright Kenzou, you take the lead." I tell him to which he nods before his right head lifts up facing the ceiling and roars out a blast of frost which hardens into ice in mere seconds forming a crescent shaped ice-sculpture. The left of his head lifts up before roaring out a steam of fire, which immediately began to melt the crescent moon until it had literally turned to rain, forming a large puddle below.

Nice.

I pull out Aquarius's key and then dip it into the water before chanting, "Open Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius."

In a flash of gold she appeared with the usual tick mark on her brow and angry frown on her face when her eyes landed on me, completely ignoring my appearance unlike the last time in the other dimension.

"You did not just summon me in. a. puddle." She dared me to say yes, and in a way I did.

"Technically it's a puddle made from a hydra, more impressive than just an ordinary puddle."

She stared at me, before swiftly turning around to be face to face with the two other spiritual beings; Kenzou and Evilyn.

"I see... what do you want?" She asked me, surprising me for actually _asking _for once. Probably to put up a show for the Mythical and Hell Gate Keys. Tsk, so Aquarius-like.

"I want you to use your strongest water attack in usion with Evilyn's wind attack and Natsu's fire attack, are you prepared?" _To cooperate? _Was at the tip of my sharp tongue, but bit that last part back knowing I need her water attack in order for this to work.

Dependability sucks, but necessary none the less.

"Ch, fine you damn brat." She replies, not giving up her entire personality for my act, but at her clenched jaw I knew she wanted to throttle me with her water into the wind barrier for a painful punishment.

Shame I can't feel pain... for her.

I smile back, putting up an act as well, but knew everyone but my teammates could see through it.

"Alright, let's get this done already then. We don't have eternity to catch up with Erigor." I turn around a wave Natsu over, "Natsu! get your ass over here and use your strongest fire attack in usion with the others, alright?!" I tell him.

"Err, yeah sure!" He replies, "I'm all fire up!"

I roll my eyes at his antics and give Kenzou a nod before he returns back inside his gate to his, what I assume, Mythical world.

I walk over to what remains of a statue before looking back to my three attackers. "You'll have to create a hole as close to the wind barrier as possible, so this doesn't take forever to make a tunnel." I tell them before stepping to the side near Erza, Gray, Mirajane, and Lisanna who have been gaping in surprise at the current situation.

"I'll leave it to you three, then." I say, giving them the signal with the go-ahead motion of my hands.

Evilyn pulls her fans back whilst opening them, pulling a large portion of the winds from the wind barrier and rears it back as her magic forms the gathering winds into the shape of a nightlock. Aquarius rears her urn back while a humongous wave falls back as well, releasing the roars of the ocean behind her. Natsu lets out a toothy grin before summoning his magic together creating a huge fireball of flames behind him.

Being the furthest away behind the two spiritual beings his magic merged with the closest magical energy nearest to him - the nightlock winds.

The nightlock set aflame but did not burn and instead roared with power and magical energy as it grew in size. The water then merged next, creating a flaming blue nightlock which swiftly transformed into a serpent with the head of a dragon before it reared back like an ocean's wave and rushed forward toward my marked area.

The collision was harsh and powerful, causing the building to shake itself. The flaming heat of Natsu's flames decayed the stone that made of the floor while the water turned the dirt below soft and as a finality the wind tore through, and together the three elements rushed further downwards. Natsu let out a loud cheer and jumped back while Evilyn and Aquarius controlled the flow of the wind and water rush below, creating the blueprints of the tunnel inside their minds, and somehow together their strength created a tunnel that went down, before curving upwards.

With a final rush of power the usion of the three elements blasted outward, creating a visible wave on the other side of the barrier, showing everyone the plan had worked.

The others cheered while I internally made a comment to Kenzou. Aquarius and Evilyn met each others gaze as though daring the other to say their attack beat the others but when none came they both rolled their eyes before returning to their worlds.

Internally they reminded me of sisters from another universe, oh the irony of similar personalities to those who hate each other.

"Good job Lucy, that was a clever stragedy." I hear her voice, as Erza comes to stand beside me while we looked down the tunnel.

"Took forever though." Mirajane grumbled, before sliding down the hole into the tunnel. I roll my eyes, internally biting back a response that said faster than doing nothing at all.

"She doesn't mean it, nii-san just lacks the ability to say thank you and be done with it." I look over my shoulder to see Lisanna who was teasing her sister, but at the same apologizing for her actions.

Hold on, who was the older sister? I think to myself sarcastically.

"Believe me, I know." I say, before leaping in to the tunnel, followed by everyone else.

* * *

_Normal Pov..._

The six mages stood in the clearing outside of the wind barrier, further enough to not be blown away but close enough to still have their hair flying everywhere and in every direction.

Lucy found herself in thought on being very happy she was not wearing a skirt... remembering the incident that happened here when that had.

Yeesh.

However, it was then she realized how wrong this picture felt, the five people in front of her felt like one of them shouldn't be there... she just couldn't pinpoint who.

She vaguely wondered where Happy had gone, he hadn't appeared at all in this dimension and it has been bugging her from time to time not seeing the annoying blue exceed.

Maybe it was a cost that allowed Lisanna to stay in this world? Lucy did not know, but she had a feeling that Happy had been a key to this... event.

The question for Lucy was exactly why?

What was it about Happy gone that made this picture so wrong? They didn't have much time now as they didn't have much time in the past for her in her original dimension.

They probably wouldn't have even been able to stop Erigor from killing the Guild masters if it wasn't for...

Oh, shit.

Lucy almost face-palmed but remembered where she was and who was around her from stopping the action.

Damnit! She cursed herself for having such of a lack for this particular event even if it was something she would rather forget because of the past... the past! The past where Happy, Natsu's exceed, had flown Natsu full speed to Erigor where he fought and defeated him giving them extra time to catch up, allowed Kageyama to steal the Lullaby and try to kill the Guild Masters but stopped because he didn't have the heart - thank Mavis!

But now, with Happy gone and Kageyama frozen Lucy had no predicament to what would occur, she just knew that someone had to find Erigor to make time for the others to catch up for backup!

Mirajane and Erza and winged armors but wouldn't know where to look for Erigor since he could have taken various routes to Clover Town. Natsu was able to track him down because of his enhanced smell and hearing, it was because of that he caught up to him and defeated him.

Now though, Natsu has no exceed to fly him there, leaving them stuck...

At this rate, they wouldn't make it to Clover Town unless someone flew there themselves with the ability of tracking Erigor down immediately.

Wait a moment, Lucy realized, she had the ability of enhanced senses do to her Lost Soul magic and her latest magic given by the Dragon King. She also could fly there...

"We won't make it." Lucy voiced suddenly, startling everyone and drawing their attention to her.

"What do you mean we won't make it, we have to at least try!" Natsu shouted angrily, thinking of "Gramps" his Guild Master.

"No... she's right." Mirajane conceded.

"We have to try!" Erza shouted, trying to gift spirit to her comrades.

"No." Lucy said, gathering the others attention. "No- I mean one of us has to go ahead to give the rest of us time to catch up. At this rate, Erigor will get there no matter how fast we drive there. But... if one of us goes ahead and hold Erigor back for a bit, the rest of us can catch up giving us a better chance to stop him from using Lullaby." She finished, surprising her teammates, reliving Gray from his worry, and sparking their spirits back into them.

"You're right, but who would be able to catch up to them?"

Lucy faced the others, almost appearing like a leader. "Erza, you and Mirajane have flight armor. Thing is, you can't pick up a trail like Natsu can. Since Natsu can't fly and neither can Gray or Lisanna, only one of us can who has both the ability to fly and pick of trails." Lucy told them.

"You." Gray answered the rhetorical statement.

Lucy nodded. "The rest of you need to take a magic-mobile, Erza your not driving it. You've already depleted most of your magic, I recommend that Mirajane and Gray switch off half and half so you two still have a good portion of your magic when you reach Clover Town."

"You said you could fly there, how?" Mirajane demanded, not liking the idea of putting her faith into a stranger.

Lucy smiled, before gathering her black aura around her, and then formed the familiar black surf board beneath her feet lifting her two feet off the ground.

"Magic." Lucy replied, her smile becoming a smirk as her black eyes met Mirajane's.

Erza stepped up to her. "You'll be able to hold Erigor back then?" She asked the blond mage.

"Of course." Lucy started with a determined voice. "I've faced far worse before." Lucy finished before giving her comrades a salute before lifting higher into the air, her eyes meeting Gray's for a split second as he nodded to her before she flew away over the town.

"Soulless Eyes." She whispered, pouring her magic into her eyes giving them their enhanced sight that surpassed the dragon slayers.

Lucy sniffed the air, searching as a dragon would, as she learned 4000 years ago. Dragons sniffed the air to taste what type of their kin were or had been in the area, as in friend or foe types.

In this case, it was dragon or man. Knowing that there hasn't been a dragon around in legends she doubted she would smell out a dragon's scent. The air should be clean of man's scent, and a bird's scent won't be picked up since it's barely anything.

And a human scent is what she received. Erigor's she was positive. Her eyes focused in the direction of his scent's trail before zooming forward at an incredible speed, it wasn't Mirajane speed but it certainly wasn't average.

All she could do now was be patient, and figure out a plan on how she should exactly take this situation, knowing it was all in her hands now.

* * *

_Ten Minutes Later..._

Erigor came to a stop in the air as he set his eyes on the target ahead of him.

Clover Town.

Right as he was about to fly forward over the bridge of train tracks he came to a sudden stop as a chill crept up his spine.

Looking behind him, his eyes widened at the sight behind him. "It's You..."

"Yeah." A feminine voice sounded, the blonde mage flying toward him on her black surf that suddenly filled his vision away from her.

"You're worst nightmare." She said, before spinning her black surf sharply around, knocking Erigor right out of the air sending him plummeting to the ground of the train tracks below.

Erigor raised to his feet, the veins in his eyes visible in anger and something else... "Why are you here?" He shouted at her, picking up his scythe that had plummeted to the ground with him.

Lucy flew down to the train tracks, her black surf dissipating beneath her, allowing her to step firmly on her the ground once again, ready to face Erigor on even grounds.

"Why do you think, Erigor? To defeat you."

* * *

**I would've made this longer, but instead will make the rest unto the next chapter since the manga chapter ends here as well. **

**Emotionless has now been planned out, so if I stop for a time it won't be for writer's block, or at least it shouldn't be. **

**Until next chapter!**

**-Queen**


	62. Something Abnormal

**Emotionless**

**Chapter 60, Something Abnormal**

** A/N: So, I've been meaning to get back into anime/manga again, though preferably anime. I've watched a lot but it was a pretty long time ago, so if anyone has some recommendations that aren't filled to the top with romance it would be very much appreciated. Also, if you guys know some good horror or adventurous or supernatural animes that would be awesome!**

**Oh, and one more thing. I. Need. Staff. for my community, so if anyone here likes Emotionless than you'll probably be interested in my community's theme and so I say DO NOT HESITATE TO JOIN! again I repeat DO NOT, ABSOLUTELY DO NOT HESITATE TO JOIN!**

**Ooh, that sounded pretty desperate right there. Really, I'm just agitated though, can't find the time to put in a good story for my theme. If you have a story you think should be there, again, don't hesitate to ask me to put it in there. **

**If you want to join, PM me, from what I know that's the only way. Being in a community is pretty fun too, for me anyways, since you get to put an already likeable into a community where it will be liked some more. Stuff like that, and so it doesn't get lost in the main stream. It also looks good when being on a staff, shows your not treating everything like a drag as Shikamaru and I do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Normal Pov..._

The land was empty like a desert usually is, well, mostly empty anyways. A lone magic mobile drove along the train tracks rather slowly, despite the amount of magic being pumped into it by Mirajane and Gray, the former currently driver after Gray.

Lisanna who had been looking out the ledge of the vehicle suddenly said, "This wasn't the magical four-wheeled vehicle that we rented, was it?"

"I take my hat off to Eisenwald for their precautions, they made sure our vehicle was destroyed." Gray replied, his arms crossed as he stared blankly at the small mountains formed throughout the desert.

"What are you talking about ice princess? You're not wearing a hat." Natsu said, ignoring his motion-sickness long enough to mention that before his head rolled back it ill.

"Oh, Natsu." Lisanna sighed, looking at his sick form.

When Gray made the motion to bite back a nasty remark, Erza narrowed her eyes at him for interrupting her focus in rebuilding her magic. Gray slumped back, knowing an angry Erza is a nasty and mostly violent Erza.

Meanwhile Mirajane sat up at the front, her magic seeping into the vehicle. She needed more speed! Yet this thing lacked it, and it was something that she did not like, no , more like loathed.

"You better defeat this guy, Lucy. The Guild Masters lives rest on your shoulders, and I'll kick you into Hell if you don't." Mirajane angrily muttered under her breath, before pumping more of her magic into the vehicle causing it to go only a mile faster than before.

* * *

Lucy raised a hand up, beckoning Erigor forward so they may begin battle.

"Come on, badass! I'll crush you along with that damn flute, or even better.. put you permanently to sleep." Lucy taunted him, a red aura blade appearing in her hand followed by another in her other.

Erigor rotated his scythe quickly before wielding it forward throwing it toward Lucy with blurring speed thanks to the wind. Fortunately for Lucy, she had battled against scythe wielders before and also had her soulless eyes still activated, so this attack was easily countered as Lucy swiftly swept under it before taking both blades and catching it by the curve holding it in the air for a splint second with struggle before throwing it right back at Erigor with great strength.

Erigor barely had time to widen his eyes at the sight, realizing this fly of an opponent would be more bothersome and harder to swat than most. Quickly and skillfully his hands wrapped around his scythe's handle, swinging it around him once more, before slicing it downwards once more creating a blade of wind hurtling towards Lucy.

Lucy scowled before leaping over the blade of wind, barely sparing a glance as it barreled into the rock behind her, splitting it open.

He was a ranged opponent, she realized. Meaning she would be more in advantage if she were in close combat with him.

Running forward in a sprint she leapt up, raising her aura blades preparing to strike, only for Erigor to raise his hands with a cheeky smirk on his lips. "Don't get too carried away, fly... Storm Bringer!" He shouted, as a hurricane of wind flew spiraling towards Lucy who had no way of avoiding it in time, and was enveloped by the wind, a thousand times more it sliced her skin until it deemed her body cut enough to be thrown out, dumping her down.

Lucy landed with a thump on the rails, before slowly coming to a stand, and Erigor stared at her with amazed confusion as to why Lucy's eyes did not betray even a hint of pain, nor did her body. It was as though she was a machine behind the flesh, her body has the signs of an attack, but her emotions betray none.

"Everything you do doesn't make sense... _is this the power of a Fairy Tail mage?"_ Erigor asked the last part internally, before lifting off into the air by his wind magic.

Lucy merely stared up at him before smirking, her eyes taking on the same emotionless stare, but her expression practically screamed _run!_

"Heh, I underestimated your abilities a bit. Let's fight seriously now." Erigor told her, before crossing his arms vertically as his magic built up in his arms.

"The lost souls will take you on." Lucy replied back, forming her black surf beneath her feat which went unnoticed by Erigor who was focusing on his spell. Of he really expected her to just stand there waiting for his powerful attack, he would find himself corrected.

"Storm Mail." Erigor was then engulfed by the wind, becoming a shadow inside the wind itself, of itself even.

Lucy would have been surprised, expecting another spell like the storm bringer, not an ability enhancing spell. No matter, dragons were the fastest creatures of the land, and if Lucy could run and fight from them, she damn well will be able to beat Erigor whose speed was but a fly compared to dragons.

Oh, the irony.

Without further words, the two rushed at each other, and as Lucy's sword rushed forward to break through Erigor's wind protection and into his torso, it was destroyed into wisps before rushing back inside Lucy, taking her black surf with them.

Erigor smirked, now holding Lucy's wrist in his grip from her failed attack. "You see my Storm Mail turns your magic powered attacks inside out, essentially making any attack useless against me now. It's useless now, you've lost." He told her.

He was surprised however when Lucy smiled at him, a smile that said that he was wrong, but for the wrong reasons he would never see until it was too late.

"I had underestimated you as well, Erigor." Seeing his victory gleam in his eyes, Lucy continued with a mocking tone. "I had also underestimated myself however and realized that I do not need magic to defeat you. I only need this!" With that, she wrapped her hand held by his wrist around his own before jumping up, throwing out her left leg curing from the bottom left to the right until it slammed into his face, causing him to fall back and try to let go of her grip, but was instead thrown over her shoulder and was then hit again by her heel into his stomach.

"Who knew the 'great' Erigor could be beaten so easily by hand to hand combat. You should have realized before, magic doesn't win everything." She told him, approaching him again as he reactivated his storm mail that had been deactivated when she surprised him with her foot in his face.

"You. Will. Die!" He screamed, before his storm mail rose in speed, sending spirals of wind toward Lucy and in every direction away from him. A red aura hand shot out and gripped ahold of one of the rails of the bride to hold Lucy down as the wind blew so hard her feet rose into the air.

As the winds grew faster another red aura arm shot out of Lucy and gripped ahold of a beam of the tracks, but when the bridge began to break and shake from the intensity of the wind Lucy knew she had to act fast.

Focusing on her magic, she narrowed her eyes in controlling the intensity as it build up inside her lungs before she shot forward with the held of her aura arms before roaring a spiraling of the crimson red aura, which completely ignored the wind before colliding directly into Erigor who let out a scream of agony as the aura seemed to melt the skin off his arms which took the main blow while his chest turned an angry bright red.

His Storm Mail had fallen, and then his body followed soon collapsed on the shaky remains of the bridge, his chest rising and falling heavily as he nearly whimpered in pain.

As Lucy walked up to him, he raised his head and asked, "What the hell are you?" Spitting out blood he tried to sit up, only to fall back over completely exposing the side of his jaw that had become bone from where the magic had hit him.

When the blond mage came to a stop, she raised a hand palm down slightly before curling it into a fist. "I already told you... I'm your worse nightmare." She said calmly, before bringing her fist down, snapping his head to the side officially knocking the dark mage out.

She sighed, stepping back, and then finally really looked at the damage she had done using the untrained magic given to her by the Dragon King. It was as though Erigor's skin was literally _eaten _away by the power he had given her, a dragon's power.

Well, no wonder the humans wanted a dragon's power, they were already so defenseless against it... this though was a small harnessed power of the Dragon King 4000 years ago, surely it surpassed the power of normal dragons... the one's who trained humans in their own magic.

Well shit, she had some pretty deadly power now, and wasn't quite sure what to think of it.

"I'm sure the magic council will be wondering how it happened when they come to bring him to prison... Damnit Lucy, and you said you didn't _need _your magic too." Lucy trailed talking to herself, well, practically more like scolding herself.

Erigor's storm mail was meant to turn the magic against itself, destroying its form and external power. It probably could only overpower so much... power, but how much? Just how powerful was a minor attack like that, which was untrained and barely controlled with layers of power of magic, which had eaten away Erigor's flesh and created so much pain he couldn't even stand?

The main question on Lucy's mind though, was how the hell she would control it? She was no dragon slayer, she wasn't when the war happened in her original dimension and she certainly wasn't one considering she has no clue as to how to harness a dragon's power. The size and built of a dragon is what gives them their ability to hold and use their magic on a large scale, the power comes from experience... experience that few dragons passed down unto humans, but each element works a certain way and has a specific method of training so she couldn't go to another dragon slayer for training. The Dragon King was dead now, and hadn't trained her 4000 years ago, so basically, Lucy was on her own with this.

And she just didn't have the time or knowledge to deal with this, after all one kind of needs the know-how in order to train, and train the skill they want at that.

This wasn't a skill though, this was magic, a dragon's magic.

Groaning in irritation, Lucy slapped a hand to her face simply trying to think. Even if she couldn't feel her irritation she certainly knew the headache when it came, making her head feel clogged up from the inside.

She then remembered something, Lullaby.

Walking over to Erigor, she saw the flute, resting seemingly innocent against the train tracks. Seemingly.

Kneeling down, Lucy picked up Lullaby and held it in her left hand. "I should destroy you now, knowing what you are and what you can do, and who created you and all that, yet, somehow I feel like this will screw up the timeline if I do... so, stop looking at me like that, and let's wait for the others to arrive. I'm not quite sure what-" Lucy felt something lurch deep inside of her, causing her to drop Lullaby as she fell to the ground, her hands finding their way to her chest where she felt... was it, pain?

"What the F-" She froze suddenly, her eyes rolling into the back of her head before she slumped backwards unconscious.

In front of her, the Lullaby blacked as the dark magic inside of it was summoned. Slowly the dark magic thickened until it rose out of the skull carved flute and became an orb.

Deep inside of Lucy, inside her chest rest her black heart made from her soulless magic itself. It pulsed in beat while slowly some dark wisps took a short leave from their home in the black heart and rose up out of her body before rushing towards the black orb and seemed to be absorbed into it. The orb pulsed once, in sink with the black heart before slowly moving towards Lucy until it was right above her chest where her black heart lay beneath.

The black orb pulsed again with the heart before slowly lowering down before it was absorbed quickly into the black heart.

The heart stopped in beat for a moment, as though assessing its new partner of black a.k.a dark magic before it returned to its duty as _the heart _and started a cadence again.

It was by that first beat that Lucy shot up with a gasp, blood splattering the ground while she rolled unto her side taking deep breathes from whatever the hell just occurred with her.

"Why do I keep feeling like I died?" She asked herself rhetorically, imagining her shadow smiling in her mind.

She let out another cough of blood, before she rose to her hands in a knee-push-up stance before opening her eyes to look, really look down at her blood.

Well, she thought it was her blood until she saw the color.

She slowly moved her left hand down, keeping her body steady from the imbalance movement before dipping it into the liquid and brought it up close to make sure she was seeing what she thought she was seeing.

Black blood.

"My blood is black, great." And with those words, she promptly passed out again, her face landing in the small puddle of her abnormal blood. But then again, knowing herself, everything about her was abnormal. Her magic, age, eyes, past, heart, and now her blood.

She really should have expected another thing to go abnormal, after all, it always happened to Lucy.

Distantly she thought her name was being called, but couldn't find it in herself to reach out of the darkness to see if it wasn't just her imagination. Instead though, she sunk further into the depths of the black sea inside her mind, the world vanishing once more.

* * *

When Mirajane first saw the shaky and unstable looking bridge ahead she originally passed it up as a historical thing, thinking it had suffered to that state after years of existence. After all, it was right outside Clover Town, one of the founding towns of Fiore.

However, when she saw her fallen comrade along with a fallen Erigor she knew this is where Lucy battled Erigor, and seemed to have defeated Erigor before falling herself.

"Lucy!" Mirajane was not the only person who realized this either, for Gray shouted in worry of his fallen partner and leapt off the vehicle before it had completely come to a stop before sprinting over to the blonde.

More calls of the blonde's name sounded behind Gray as he ran to Lucy, his partner. Once he reached her, he kneeled down and took in her state looking for injuries but finding none besides tiny cuts across her skin, which seemed to be healing quickly.

"How is she?" A hard-toned voice asked behind him, and Gray looked up seeing Erza walking across the weak bridge to where Erigor lay. The others had caught up with them, Mirajane staring out at the bridge, while Lisanna and Natsu flanked to his right.

"I don't know, she doesn't have any visible injuries besides these tiny cuts." Gray said, his tone clearly confused.

"There's no way those cuts could knock someone out." Lisanna said to the side, her eyes in thought on what had occurred.

"Unless she's afraid of the sight of blood." Mirajane sneered from the side, eyes still on the bridge.

"Nii-san! Why would she chose to face Erigor if she was, hell, why even join _Fairy Tail _if she was?" Lisanna bit back, eyes narrowed on her sister taking this situation so... strange.

"Ch." Was all that came out of the older Strauss after that.

"No way! Erigor's defeated though isn't he? So at least she won!" Natsu cheered, trying to lift to mood.

"Mavis." At the sound of Erza's gasp through the founding master's name they all turned to where Erza stood, above Erigor's unconscious form, staring at his damaged form.

The others walked over to see what she meant, and at the sight Gray closed his eyes. Erigor's arms looked as though they had been torn open revealing the bone beneath the flesh. It was the same on the left jaw of his face and there was no place that was left unscathed, meaning angry red marks dominated whatever wasn't bone-white.

"Must've been a powerful attack for something to do this sort of damage." Erza commented, and leaned over to check if Erigor had a pulse. However, just before her fingers could touch his throat Erigor woke with a start and gripped Erza's forearm with a firm grip. "Sh-she's a monsters! Worse than Lullaby's melody, nightmare... nightmare... nightmare..." With that he promptly lost consciousness again, losing touch with Erza's arm who yanked it out of the way before looking back at Lucy.

"Strange, I wonder what had occurred here then." Erza said, staring back at Erigor's unconscious form before she head a couch behind her. Looking back, the group noticed Lucy had woken up, and seemed to be wiping something from her chin before flicking it to the ground. Blood, most likely, they decided on. The color however, they missed.

"Lucy!" Gray shouted, running over to her. Though just as Lucy looked up, she lifted up a hand telling him to stop which he did with reluctance and confusion.

"Lucy, are you-" Gray began but was immediately cut off. "Yes, I'm good. Just fell down a little to hard." Lucy told him, causing Erza, Mirajane, and gray's eyes to narrow in suspicion.

Lucy lifted her hands up before waving them, "No really, his attack was more powerful than I expected."

They nodded, knowing that would be the best they'd get out of her for awhile, Mirajane however, was determined to discover what had occurred. She needed to know if Lucy was really on their side or not, and with everything happening she wasn't so sure about the blonde mage.

"What about Lullaby?" Erza asked, changing the topic to a more important one at stake.

Lucy remembered then what had happened to find herself unconscious, Lullaby was the last she saw and held.

The hell did the damn flute do to cause her to pass out? Lucy wondered.

"Should be near Erigor." Lucy replied, walking over to the magic vehicle before strapping herself into the device that transferred her magic energy into mechanical energy.

"Should you be driving that, Lu-" Lisanna didn't get to finish and was interrupted by Natsu jumping up as he held Lullaby in his hands.

Mirajane snatched it from him, not wanting to put trust to Natsu who could potentially lose the instrument of death.

"Hey!"

"Lucy, you sure you're alright?" Gray asked his partner again, leaning up against the vehicle. "Yes, I'm sure." Lucy responded before she began to pour her magic into the magic causing it to slowly come to a move before cutting off the transfer making sure it worked.

Erza turned to Lucy as though scrutinizing her before sighing and looking at everyone this time. "Since we're here already... we might as well go see our master at the meeting place. We need to report this incident and ask what to do with this flute. Clover's just ahead anyways." With everyone onboard with the plan, the others loaded unto the vehicle, sparing Lucy only one or two side glances towards driving such a vehicle which were directly ignored.

However, internally, Lucy couldn't help but think if she could feel, there would be a nasty gut feeling occurring right about now.

Whatever, what could possibly go wrong?

Everything, thought Lucy.

* * *

**Well, that concludes for this chapter! Almost 4000 words but not quite because my computer has been messing up my spacing, and fanfiction keeps going down so I don't won't to miss missing anymore saves.**

**Thanks again to all those who are simply _reading _this. **

**Also, feel free to leave a review, its always nice to know what your thinking about this story and chapters. **

**Sincerely,**

**-Queen of the Demon Rabbits**


	63. Consequences

**Emotionless**

**Chapter 61, Consequences**

** A/N: Got a question for what was the name for my community for Fairy Tail. It's called The Shadow of Lucy Heartifilia, to those that want to join that's its name. Not very many stories in it so far, I believe. **

**Also... **

**I've noticed that many people here are beginning to see Lucy as an Over Powered character, but really she's not if you look at it as I have. ****Lucy is from the future of the past where she faced the horrible and riotous dragons. They took over and massacred Fiore, and Lucy struggled there. She didn't just all of a sudden gain power to defeat them, no, she went back in time and gained a new power because of it. **

**The reason she seems OP is due to the fact that she's used to dealing with stronger opponents, Kira is a good example for that. Lucy didn't even defeat her, no, she was defeated and killed. The Dragon King was the one who killed Kira.**

**It's sort of like when the others were facing off the Royal Guards and discovered they were so easy to defeat not just because they sucked but because they had faced far worse opponents, and these people were a break for Fairy Tail. **

**Lucy does have a weakness too, many weaknesses at that. Come on readers, think about it… what are her weaknesses? What makes her stronger? How does it connect to her past? The Eclipse Gate? Think about it, and maybe then can you tell me why you think she is over powered.**

**Erigor is from Eisenwald, a dark guild, but not a very threatening one. Natsu, I'll admit had a cooler battle against Erigor, but why not say he's overpowered? He's never actually lost a battle before, yes he did overcome it through pain, blood, and struggle, but still never loosed as Lucy has multiple times. **

**For Lucy, it's her reason for becoming stronger. The magic given to her by the Dragon King comes into use later, and believe it or not it isn't OP due to the cost. All ancient magic comes with a cost after all, do remember that.**

**I'm not trying to offend anyone with this either, it's simply because I want you to think about the word _over powered_ and connect it with Lucy and everything she has faced ok? That way, you'll hopefully realize that with every strong character there's an even stronger character in front of them. Metaphorically speaking, of course.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Normal Pov..._

The ride to Clover Town was as quiet as the breeze in the wind. Lucy's magic was gentle as it was transferred into mechanical energy, giving the vehicle a smooth ride despite the rough terrain which was nice to the others after dealing with Erza's rather rocky driving. She was in a hurry of course, while Lucy was not. Erigor was defeated and they now hold Lullaby in their hands, quite a change in the timeline Lucy mused to herself silently. A small change, but still a change in time.

"It's strange, this feels just like any other wooden flute. No dark feeling to it, or anything." Erza mused to her right, who insisted she sit in the front by Lucy in case she collapsed after fighting Erigor. Lucy held back an eye-roll. Defeated Erigor was no trouble, and she feels anything but drained. She knew that she was concerned due to finding her unconscious when they arrived, honestly Lucy has no idea how that happened, but she feels fantastic; like she just woke up from this horrible nightmare and had the best strawberry milk shake of her life.

She feels... almost free. Almost, though the feeling allows her to breathe easier none the less.

"It may seem that way, but do remember it's called the instrument of death for a reason." Lucy replied, though internally she agreed with Erza. Before, it had this warning aura surrounding it and now, well now it's just gone. Hollow. Would it have to do with her black blood? Lucy wondered icily, not at all happy about the change. She would have to look into this more, after all not even she knew of the consequences of having black magic become a living, beating organ.

How did that work, anyways? Lucy wondered, remembering the last words of her shadow to her. Kei had told her more about it, in her dreams. When Kira crushed her heart, Lucy had indeed died right then which ended her contracts with her celestial spirits in that world. Her Lost Soul magic took its place in her heart by her shadow who moved it there. Naturally, magic is filtered into a mage's magic filters, which are located throughout the body but never the heart.

Her shadow had changed that, she still had her natural auras flowing through the magical filters but no longer does the black - Lost Soul - magic course through those filters but were actually shaped into the heart organ in order for Lucy to live again.

Lucy halted suddenly in thought, she didn't even breathe as a conclusion settled in her conscious. What if...?

No, absolutely not. Yet, it was the only thing that could possible explain Lullaby's dark magic aura disappearing and her blood suddenly turning black.

Don't be ignorant, Lucy. Her conscious told her, but before she could even continue her thoughts on it, they had arrived at the building in Clover Town the guild masters were meeting at. Some how, Lucy knew she would feel relieved that she no longer had to think on this. Ignorance be damned.

Closing her eyes, she allow Erza to take the lead with the Lullaby in one hand, Lucy followed her and the others inside the meeting center.

* * *

"Master." Erza's voice caused the guild masters in the building to quiet, as the teenagers approached a seemingly tipsy Makarov, who sat comfortable on a box with a mug of alcohol in one hand and his staff in the other.

However, his eyes snapped open immediately in surprise by her voice, and found himself jumping in surprise and asking why they're here, rather comically might one add.

"We retrieved the flute, Lullaby from the dark guild Eisenwald who planned to use it's melody on you all here." Erza announced, revealing Lullaby to the crowd before her.

Master Makarov's eyes widened considerably before he hopped down the small box and walked up to the six mages. He motioned his hand, in which Erza placed the skull shaped flute into his hand. Quickly, the Fairy Tail guild master studied the flute before his brows narrowed in confusion and he began to mutter to himself gibberish.

"What's going on, Makarov?" The master of Mermaid Heel asked, agitated. Lucy looked up at the women, having never seen her before. She was tall for a women, and had dark red and black hair that seemed to waver like ocean waves. She wore a shell bikini top and a long green beech like shirt. Her eyes were an emerald green that seemed to glow against her pale skin. Her tone was sharp and demanding as well, but had a soft coating to it that not many would notice without searching for it.

"It seems that Lullaby has lost it's living magic, or rather the dark energy of Zeref that once fueled it." The Fairy Tail guild master replied, eyeing the hollow flute with interest and confusion.

"But that's impossible isn't it? Oh, and aren't you rather attractive men." Blue Pegasus's guild master replied, eyeing Gray and Natsu with interest who were practically twitching in chills.

"Maybe it is simply hiding from us, maybe a spell will pull it out." A random guild master said.

"Hmm, I do doubt it, but its worth a shot." Makarov replied, before raising a hand over the flute. Slowly a golden light lit up in his hand, coating it like a second skin before he lowered it unto the skull. Nothing happened at first, but then Lucy stumbled backwards drawing all eyes to her as she seemed to claw at her chest were her heart lay above.

Suddenly, Lucy's eyes lit up into red orbs, and she smirked with unsaid words that spelled P.A.I.N.

"Big. Mistake." Her voice echoed and amplified with a foreign masculine voice. "Ah, so there you are Lullaby." Master Makarov replied in a hard voice. "Possessing one of my brats was not a wise choice." He voiced in a calm but deadly tone.

Possession, so that's what he thought. Lullaby and Lucy mused silently together, before Lullaby laughed aloud. Lucy hated being in this position, but now she knew she was correct in her assumptions. Her heart was created from dark magic, for her Lost Soul magic is a dark magic all on its own. It's a dark magic because naturally like all dark magic its essence grows stronger when empowered by another source of dark magic. That's one of the main reasons the legendary Zeref was so powerful, along with his demons. Together, the demons shared Zeref's dark magic who grew stronger every time they 'died' because new dark energy would replenish in its place fueling the other demons in more dark energy which filtered to its owner, Lord Zeref.

In case one got confused, to put it simply dark magic grows stronger when combined with an outside source or new source of dark energy. Dark magic is combined when the stronger of the dark energy finds a weaker or defeated source of dark energy which is immediately absorbed and strengthens its powers.

With Lucy, having black magic/energy in the form of an organ and serving as the heart to keep her alive, breathing, and blood flowing has changed the flow of the dark energy's aura inside of her. In every mage they have magical filters which keep the magical energy flowing through the body in all but the brain and the heart. The heart organ pumps blood throughout the body, and now that the original fleshy heart has been replaced by dark energy, it can only maintain the size of the original heart so when it absorbs dark magic, it has no choice but to pump it into the blood stream which essentially turns the red blood black. Sort of like a cloak.

The good thing about this is, if the dark energy wasn't pumped into the blood stream it would enlarge the heart and eventually cause it to expand and explode after a long period of time or after absorbing large amounts of dark energy which would clearly kill the owner.

The bad thing is that if the dark energy was created as a living magic it is attached to a spirit or rather a devil which depending on the size of that matter could even become a demon. In Lullaby's case, Zeref had created the devil by attaching his dark energy with a dark soul or spirit creating the living magic in order for the devil to remain its form.

When Lucy's black heart absorbed Lullaby's dark energy, she accidently and unknowingly put the devil spirit inside of her ultimately giving it the perfect opportunity to break free. So, technically in a sense she has been possessed, she just got taken from the inside rather than the outside.

With Lullaby taking over her body, she just has to sever the devil's connection with its dark energy which would unbalance its form as a devil because it destroys the living magic and would give Lucy control of the dark energy, however, until then she would be trapped as the Lullaby's host.

"Ka, ka, ka. You mages have no guts. Not even realizing when one of your own has been taken by a devil! I can't hold this form any longer, as much as I would love to. I'll just rise and devour your souls myself." Lullaby spoke through Lucy's body, eyes gleaming in hunger. Smoke rose out of Lucy's mouth, then her eyes rolled backwards as smoke rose out there, followed by her ears as a shape rose out and cloaked Lucy's form as it grew in size.

The building began to crack and collapse as Lullaby took his form, which rose outside the heights of the building. The five remaining Fairy Tail mages ran out, followed by the guild masters and continued to watch as Lullaby took shape until it stood as a huge tree-like humanoid being.

"Let me consume your pitiful souls." It told them, towering over them revealing its holes throughout its form and hollow eyes and mouth.

"Wha!"

"A-a monster!"

"Lucy!"

Mirajane growled in anger realizing why Lucy had been acting strange. Or at least, she assumed she knew. The others believed the same, and got ready to fight and defend the guild masters. "Oh my, this is bad..." The Blue Pegasus guild master said, a hand over his mouth in surprise. "It's the devil from the book of Zeref!" One of the guild masters shouted, realizing what situation they just happened to get themselves into. "This isn't looking so good." One of the elder guild masters stated. "Shall we help them out?" Another elder guild master asked. "My back hurts." An even older, shorter, and limp guild master replied. "Just leave it to them youngsters."

Lullaby flexed his right arm, grinning down at the tiny people behind him. Well, they appeared tiny to him anyways. "I'm starving to death. So I'm gonna eat your souls!"

"WHHAAAT?" Natsu growled, fists clenched in anger. "Souls are edible?" He asked Lisanna. "How the hell should I know?!" She replied back.

"What... is going on? How could a devil come out of a flute?" A random guild master asked. "That devil is the Lullaby itself, meaning its a living magic. That's Zeref's magic." One of the more knowledgeable guild masters replied.

"Living magic..." Erza said to herself.

"Zeref? You mean Zeref from the ancient times?" Gray shouted, sweating.

"Dark mage Zeref, the most atrocious mage in the history of magic. I never imagined that this adverse legacy from several hundred years ago would reappear..." He trailed off, though a creepy smile was still plastered on his expression.

While for a moment the others took this in, Lullaby wasted no time and smirked above them as it towered over them. "Now, whose soul should I enjoy first?" His eyes landed on the small group of teens. "I've decided..."

"All of yours!" it shouted, before flames launched out of his mouth heading straight towards the guild masters.

The five mages moved forward, Mirajane and Erza taking flight immediately towards Lullaby to distract it from further ranged attacks while Gray stayed back and shielded the guild masters from the attack with his ice shield. Lisanna transformed into another feline form, but this time a cross between a golden eagle and a lion, also known as the mythical being, Griffin.

Letting out a roar and a single hard flap of the golden wings she launched forward and took the left side of the devil whilst Mirajane and Erza covered the right. Erza took on her Heaven's Wheel Armor while Mirajane had taken on her Demon Takeover form; stage one.

Erza let out a couple blades into its legs, followed by a powerful punch into its bicep delivered by Mirajane. Gray let out an attack of Ice Lance to its head angering it and causing it to throw a punch towards Natsu, who leaped unto its arm while it destroyed the boulder he had been standing on. Leaping forward, he threw a flaming fist at Lullaby's jaw throwing its head back before he back-flipped off its neck and landed swiftly on Lisanna's back, to keep him from getting motion sickness and avoiding the swipe of an arm at Natsu by the angry devil.

"Thanks Lis!" Natsu grinned, causing Lisanna to reply with a victory growl before they circled around Lullaby searching for a good hit.

"Now!" Gray shouted, lowering the shield seeing Lullaby clearly distracted and ran to join his comrades in battle.

Erza quickly took her Black Wing Armor which put powerful destructive power into one swing, while Mirajane drew soul extinction into its dark purple orb in her right hand, Gray had his ice cannon ready, Natsu leapt off and gathered Fire-Dragon's Brilliant Flame, and finally to top it off Lisanna transformed once again into a giant saber cat and prepared for a finishing claw attack.

Together they let out their attacks, each doing their own finisher into Lullaby's form. "For Lucy!" They shouted united, willing to free their comrade from the devil's possession.

Lullaby was thrown backwards, and seemed just about to land on top of the Guild Master's Meeting Hall, but instead seemed to take a shift unknowingly by Lucy's pure sense of will and instead landed into the forest next to it, knocking down just about every single tree in range.

"A-Amazing! This is definitely Fairy Tail's Strongest Team!" Master Makarov said proudly, relieved to see their meeting hall still standing after all that destruction.

"Lucy!" Gray shouted, remembering Lucy was possessed by that thing and ran towards the destroyed forest with the rest of his comrades.

Meanwhile behind the Guild Masters stared after the five Fairy Tail mages before their eyes turned to Makarov. "Goodness, I don't know how this happened but we certainly owe Fairy Tail one." One of the guild masters said, causing Makarov to jump in joy that for once Fairy Tail didn't destroy the town, and Clover Town no less.

"Lucy!" Gray shouted again, finding Lullaby's presence gone but Lucy's body presence.

"Lucy!" The other four yelled, finding Lucy being lifted into Gray's arm. She appeared fine, but was unconscious. "She's fine." Gray answered before his teammates could ask. "Fortunately with Lullaby defeated, Lucy remains untouched by his possession on her." He tells them, keeping a firm grip with Lucy in his arms.

Erza sighed in relief. "That's good." Was all she needed to say, she had been worried of course. After all, it isn't every day a Fairy Tail mage or anybody for that matter is possessed by a devil of Zeref's creation.

When the five Fairy Tail mages returned, with the sixth member in the ice mage's arms, Makarov sighed in relief. "Well done. It's nice to see for once you brats haven't destroyed anything!" He laughed merrily, causing the teenagers to laugh as well, all a bit nervously and sheepishly however.

Indeed it was the first Fairy Tail hadn't destroyed much of anything, especially Natsu being present. The six were indeed the strongest team Fairy Tail could offer currently, they just didn't know their team was official yet.

Soon though, they would be.

* * *

**And... that concludes this chapter!**

**I told you this story would be updated more often, but some of you didn't believe me, meh. It's alright though, rather prove it than disappoint you.**

**Also, for those totally shipping GraLu, well, prepare to be disappointed! XD**

**Thanks again like always for simply reading this crazy strange story and feel free to favorite or follow. Reviewing counts too, so I can know your thoughts or if I need to explain anything more without spoiling. (All of the above works too)**

**Sincerely,**

**-Queen of the Demon Rabbits**


	64. Let's Dance

**Emotionless**

**Chapter 62, Let's Dance**

** A/N: Well, I guess I've been holding this chapter back long enough... One of the main reasons I hadn't been able to update is do to the fact that I have been gone for a week to get away from a few things, and then was under a lot of stress with school coming back and having to miss a school event meet because of such event which isn't making my situation any less stressful. **

**I'll make it work somehow though, and you need not worry for those that even bothered to read this.**

**Note: Do not drink coffee when under stress, tea works fine. **

**Also, my Community name has been changed, but still holds the same stories for the same reasons (more or less). The name of it is Celestial Mask. Also, update was slow because my computer has gone whack and I need to be on page with the manga for the next few chapters but the web has gone further whack making my ability to write fanfiction whack. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Normal Pov..._

Currently in the Magic Council Meeting Site Era, judgement reined over Fiore's current predicaments, however for once the mages were calmer than usual... perhaps from the lack of destroyed towers caused by some tailed fairies, hmm?

"...-even with Eisenwald having gone under, the main problem hasn't been solved yet." A firm masculine voice spoke from inside the meeting site building.

"There are still tons of illegal guilds out there." Another voice stressed.

"Then we should just root them altogether." Someone suggested.

"How?" A dubious voice replied with skepticism and bewilderment.

A strange elder man with a bat on his head spoke next, showing the empty Lullaby sealed inside a glass container. "It's intolerable if anyone would embezzle Zeref's magic again." Referring to the fact that an illegal gain had gotten their hands on such a dark artifact and nearly took out their strongest forces - the Legal Guild Masters.

Another voice butt into the conversation, pointing a finger at the flute. "First of all, how could they have snuck out such magic that easily?"

"We might have to call the management to take responsibility." The mage next to the other replied in question.

A calm blue-haired man spoke up then, with an eerily calm voice. "But Fairy Tail, the one guild we've been so annoyed with showed up and saved the day."

A feminine voice cut in after. "They took down one guild with five or six men."

The others grunted in both irritation and acceptance.

"One of them was possessed by Lullaby though, so-" The man speaking was cut off by the blue-haired man, "I can understand why you don't want to admit the truth... but that's how it is."

"If the Guild Masters were killed by the Lullaby, things would have been much worst. Some of us here would have been fired." He said, with a voice that told he knew the game they were playing at. However, the others didn't take being called out so...

"Don't be silly! Are you really going to bring up the matter of responsibility here!? That's out of the question! We're already tearing our hair out over their reckless behavior!" A bat-hat man shouted, referring to Fairy Tail's mages overkills on missions.

The blue haired man, Seiglein, would have none of it however. Knowing the argument was in his rein of control. Smirking, he said "Yet they managed not to destroy the Guild Meeting Hall in Clover Town somehow. You should just show them some appreciation and stop complaining."

* * *

Down in Magnolia inside a certain Fairy Tail building, Lucy leaned against the side railing reading the weekly newspaper with slight interest while Gray looked over her shoulder, sitting on the railing beside her.

_Eisenwald's terrorism at the Guild Master's Regular Meeting Site immediately became big new, and it wasn't long before the entire nation found out about it. _Lucy thought, internally smirking knowing it was more in astonishment that Fairy Tail hadn't destroyed Clover Town getting rid of one of Zeref's creations, especially with the guild members they had brought with them. They called it "A Miracle Event."

In front of the duo not to far away sat the others who went on the mission, talking idly, while Erza and Mirajane were having a drinking contest, whilst Cana taking bets on the two.

"...I still can't believe that we were in the midst of such a big event." Lisanna said, causing Natsu to poke her in the shoulder before exclaiming quite loudly, "Of course we were! We're Fairy Tail after all!"

"Oh shush." Lisanna replied, sneaking a lemon slice into Natsu's jalapeno rib sandwich, smiling evilly just after he took a large bit from it, and immediately the affects caused his face to twist in an uncomfortable position as the sourness of the lemon overloaded his senses causing him to collapse backwards and let out a whine.

"Revenge!" Lisanna cackled, stealing Natsu's spicy fries before he recovered.

Gray sighed and clasped his hands behind his neck before saying, "So rumor says most of the Eisenwald members were arrested. No surprises there, of course. What I don't get is why Erigor hasn't been arrested yet, I mean what if he comes back looking for us?" Gray told to Lucy quietly.

"He couldn't take on the entire guild, and with Lullaby out of his possession we really don't have anything to worry about." Lucy replied, completely at ease with the situation.

Gray only nodded in reply, even though Lucy wasn't looking at him.

After a moment of silence between the duo, Lucy let out a mischievous grin that caught Gray's attention who looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. "Plus, Fairy Tail has the Strongest Team with you, me, Erza, Lisanna, Natsu, and Mirajane. We're a team not to be messed with."

Gray shook his head smiling before meeting Lucy with a high five. Lucy returned the smile before turning over to look over to the table with the rest of the team, and leaned in to whisper to Gray, "Even though we make up the Strongest Team, we're still WinterJade." Gray nodded, and replied with a positive. He then grinned and leaned back over to Lucy, not as quite as before but still wouldn't be overheard.

"Say, wanna bet how long it will take for Natsu to start a fight? That lemon Lisanna tricked him into eating will only delay him so long." He said with a snort of a laugh.

"Ha! I bet... a minute and a half." Lucy said, accepting the challenge.

"Alright, I bet flame brain will take a minute and fifteen seconds." Gray replied, and together the two stared at the clock ahead in anticipation, shooting glances towards the others randomly as time passed seemingly extremely slowly.

At a minute, Gray was tense waiting as the seconds ticked by.. and slowly Natsu began to fidget, before leaping up suddenly.

They were at a minute and ten seconds now. Gray let out a grin as Natsu opened his mouth with an annoyed scowl on his face ready to turn around and shout at Gray for a brawl.

However, right as the clock hit the fifteenth second a mug went flying and rammed right into Natsu's head knocking him right off his feet and Gray let out a whine, slamming his fists unto the railing. He looked up to find the source of the thrower before marching off after none other than Droy, ready for some pay back.

Lucy smirked coly as she checked her watch, and saw it was five seconds till her bet was up. And right on time Natsu leapt up and immediately shouted out Gray's name for a brawl, and after hearing the shirtless boy's groan knowing he lost the bet Lucy began to chuckle, then clap, before charging into the brawl of men.

Two broken tables, seven crushed mugs, and one black-eyed Droy later the brawl had lessened, and the three main players were out. Natsu's onyx eyes gleamed as I swiveled around to face Lucy, and was about to yell out a challenge when someone else beat him to it.

"Ay! Blondie! I challenge... you... to a battle!" Mirajane half slurred the sentence, standing up, with anger for Erza just barely beating her in the drinking contest. She clumsily got up and brushed off her younger sister's hand that tried to steady her to stand in front of Lucy before pointing a finger at her face, as though her will alone would create a beam to go through her skull.

Lucy smirked before crossing her arms. "Didn't anyone tell you its rude to point?"

"Shuuuutttt up!" Mirajane slurred, before continuing. "Or are you too afraid to face a demon?" She drawled, using her title as leverage. Lucy merely rolled her eyes, before replying in confirmative. "Sure, I've faced opponents far worse than the likes of you anyways." Lucy drawled back just as easily, following the S-class mage out to the back, where they would battle, with only a single glare tossed her way from the comment.

Excited whispers erupted from within the crowd of Fairy Tail, as they came out to see the duel, while Cana set up a counter for placing bets. A bucket in her lap already beginning to fill wish jewels.

As the two walked out unto the field, Lucy's eyes strayed just outside to the forest recalling the last time she was outback, challenging Erza for her title, and revealing to the red-head her now destroyed emotions.

"Oi! You coming?" Mirajane barked, gathering Lucy's astray thoughts before walking over to the other side of the field, the same place she stood last time...

"Go Lucy!" Gray cheered, his cheers followed by the rest of the team while Lisanna was the only one who cheered on for Mirajane of the team. She didn't have anything against Lucy, but sisters come first, plus she rather not face her older sister's aura of betrayal...

"Can you believe two members of the strongest team are fighting each other!" One of the mages yelled in glee.

"Strongest team?" Another member asked.

"Ya! Least that's what everyone is calling them now. Since they came back from their mission."

"While I acknowledge Natsu, Gray, Erza, and nii-san's manliness, I don't believe their the 'strongest'." Elfman said, causing Levy to think on it as well. "That's true, but I do believe that Erza and Mirajane are tied the strongest female though. They are the strongest team though, maybe not the strongest members but their power combined through teamwork can surpass even the strongest of our mages." She said with conviction.

"We haven't seen Lucy's strength yet though, and they would probably be the second strongest team if Laxus, Mystogan, Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Mirajane all teamed up... maybe even Lisanna too with how her takeover has been improving. For now though, they're the current official strongest team." She finished, her teammates agreeing with her.

"Either way, this'll be an interesting battle. I expect Lucy to have an overwhelming victory." Gray said, grinning while ignoring everyone else's surprised looks on him, knowing Mirajane's after all...

Yet looking at the scores, both Mirajane and Lucy have their full share of bets on them, with Mirajane only having a few more due to the higher rank and probably title being longer in the guild and all.

"Yeah... but a drunk Mirajane is a dangerous Mirajane."

Meanwhile out on the field, the two mages stared each other down, awaiting the single for them to begin. "You may have defeated Erigor, but you were knocked unconscious because of it, and then possessed by Lullaby. I won't allow you to just walk around like your stronger than the rest of us... then ME! I'm the strongest female mage, and no rookie is gonna beat me to it, especially one who hasn't even taken the S-class trials!" Mirajane shouted, managing not to slur to much but the glaze over look in her eyes was enough to prove she was spilling more her guts from the alcohol then threatening.

Lucy showed no emotion to what she said (it would be fake being emotionless anyways) and merely cocked her head to the side as though saying is-that-all-you-got? "I may not be stronger, but at least I'm not ignorant of my opponents' strength or over-ruled by arrogance from a title." Lucy replied, cheekily.

Mirajane's eyes narrowed, hot fiery anger erupting like a volcano inside of her. She wanted to show her what it means to be S-class, and that it cannot be disturbed by such ignorance by this blonde.

The situation was quite familiar to Lucy, but she had no emotions to express what she was feeling, so instead she stood there in a light battle stance, with a blank expression staring back at Mirajane.

"...why does it look like Lucy just lost all expression?" Lisanna asked.

"Because she's being serious." Gray replied easily, his eyes on the field.

Lucy knew she had power, she had strength, and great willpower. After all, she had survived the Dragon Massacre, passing through the Eclipse, relived the past, and have traveled dimensions, fought in a war, survived against Kira, survived in the Dragon's Land way back in the beginning of time, and defeated Erigor with ease.

Yet, she knew the reason why that was possible. Just like the lyrics to Remember the Name: _Ten percent LUCK, twenty percent SKILL, fifteen percent concentrated POWER OF WILL, five percent PLEASURE, fifty percent PAIN, and a hundred percent to remember the name._

Pain, damn the pain she's gone through to stay alive all this time. The battle with Kira still leaves mental scars, she can just feel the pain even without the emotions, a feeling you know is there but all you get is numb. She was sliced and diced, carved and tortured, even had her arm removed... no she has her freakin' heart torn out!

This... this was nothing compared to the battle with Kira... Hell, Kira was worse than the dragons for Lucy.

_I really hope getting eaten through the Eclipse Gate by the Dragon King means she won't exist in any other dimensions. _She thinks if she had emotions, a chill would be going down her spine right about now.

Sensing the duel was about to begin, the two mages released their aura. Mirajane's pulsed a dark purple and black color, cracking the ground around her as her aura flared upwards along with her hair. Her eyes darkened as though with eyeliner, mascara, and shadow, while her teeth lengthened and sharpened along with her nails. Lucy's aura flowed out of her in waves, and wrapped around her like a hurricane or tornado, pulsing and expanding while the ground remained undeterred.

Master Makarov hopped unto a small box before waving a flag, and said, "Ready... go!" And that was all it took for the two female mages to rush at each other. Warming up, they started with hand to hand combat, Mirajane sweeping her legs to knock out Lucy's but was avoided by leaping backwards and using her hand as leverage to push her off from the ground. Lucy then swirled to the side, just barely missing Mirajane's torso and ended up stumbling from the move, giving an opening to The Demon. Showing no mercy, Mirajane slammed her heel down on Lucy's stomach before she could evade, then used her other leg to throw Lucy back hitting her stomach a second time.

Some members of the crowd winced from the attack, but looked on in surprise as Lucy got up not showing a hint of pain... and neither did her body. "It's going to take more than that, Mira." Lucy said, using her nickname just to get on her nerves, and also because she forgot she was 'Mirajane' for a split second. The desired affect occurred as not a second later Mirajane's eyes slit and shaded purple, while she let out an angry roar before rushing at Lucy.

"I'll show you what a real roar is!" Lucy yelled, before blasting a spiraling wave of black energy towards Mirajane, who just narrowly avoided in by jumping over the spiral, and silently transforming into her takeover form.

"Wow! She's like a dragon slayer!" Natsu cheered, fist raised in the air. Erza and the Master were the main ones taking in Lucy's skills... Makarov looking for potential and Erza to know what she would be going up against.

"Nii-san is getting serious." Lisanna said, when her older sister's takeover form could be seen. Lucy faltered a moment, taking in the different appearance of Mira's takeover. Rather than wearing a costume that resembled a demon with special abilities... she was literally a demon. Sort of like Lisanna taking on the flesh and blood of a literal feline rather than the costume.

Well, this would certainly be interesting for Lucy.

Across from her knelt a winged Mirajane. Scales glittered her skin, taking on as a second skin while her eyes were now snake like without eyebrows, eyelashes, her nose resembled a snakes, while her hair was dyed black and messier than before. Her hands and feet were literal claws, while spikes ran up her spine and joints. Wings were folded against her sides, while her snake-slit eyes glared at Lucy, smirking, she revealed her venom coated fangs and a purple snake tongue.

Not giving Lucy a second longer, she raced at Lucy, grabbing her jacket collar successfully catching her off guard, before throwing her twenty feet into the crowd whilst knocking over some of the members of the guild.

The temperature outside seemed to drop, as Lucy got to her feet, eyes narrowed while her aura came out again, followed by a green, and then a light red. The crowd began to back away, feeling the danger rolling off Lucy like Titanic waves, but they could not get her eyes off her.

Blood leaked over her lip, but went unnoticed by the blonde who let an animalistic growl erupt from her throat, but to Natsu it reminded him of a dragon. Lucy then knelt down, as her aura began to build in concentration before exploding and covering her form like a cloak. When the crowd final got a good view of her, the aura no longer thick in the air, they were awed by the sight. A black cloak shaped her form like a humanoid-wolf but with a dragon-like tail, wings, and horns but all as a cloak while Lucy's body remained protected beneath the cloak.

Mirajane downright laughed, "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about. Now you're actually worthy to fight!"

A demented sort of smile formed on Lucy's lips, while the cloak revealed it's transparent black fangs, though it looked terrifying either way. "Let's dance." She said, before disappearing.

Mirajane's body was then cloaked in her aura, before dispersing revealing another one of her takeover forms. In place of the winged serpent humanoid demon, was now a centaur like form. Her body was the size of a horse and a rider, taking on the familiar centaur appearance but was black with red socks. A bladed scorpion tail slithered behind her, while armor covered her chest, while in her hands she held an unfamiliar weapon that was shaped a bit like a shield but covered in blades while in her right was a bladed shaped spear. Her skin was pale, lips red, and hair even whiter than it had been before.

The field was silent, but after the slight whisper of the wind Lucy suddenly appeared in the air behind Mirajane, claws outstretched and inches from impaling through Mirajane's back, but with master reflexes Mirajane blocked the attack with her spear before throwing her backwards. Lucy was up immediately, before rushing at Mirajane and running into her like a barricade throwing them both back. Lucy ignored the bladed shield that was impaling her left side, and instead got even by scratching her claws down Mirajane's open stomach.

Mirajane cried out, before flipping herself over, successfully throwing Lucy off but just barely. At the next expected lunge Mirajane blocked the attacks with her shield or pushed Lucy away with the blunt side of the spear.

"Lucy's barely getting a hit on her." Natsu whined, gaining a knack on the shoulder by his partner.

"Yet Mirajane's the one on the defensive." Erza inputted.

However, Lucy tried a different approach and feinted an attack before side sweeping aiming to knock down the horse-part of her body. Mirajane caught by surprise was going with blunt attacks to not impale the blonde, but at the surprise attack she acted by instinct and immediately slammed her spear through Lucy's abdomen and out her back. The crowd gasps as crimson red blood splattered the grass, and even Mirajane's eyes widened with a glint of worry.

No one interfered however, knowing better than to rush into an active battle.

"Lucy!" Gray shouted, concern evident in his tone.

The cloak around Lucy vanished into thin air, and the crowd along with Mirajane could only watched as Lucy stared down at the rod that now impaled her. Lucy's reaction however, was not what they expected. With a smirk and a devious glint in her dark orbs she easily removed the spear that impaled her, then promptly yanked the weapon from Mirajane's grasp and shattered it, surprising the crowd and shocking Mirajane out of her stupor.

Grinning, she transformed into a flaming angel, along with a devil's fiery tail and glinting red pitchfork. "Maybe I was wrong, you're stronger than you look."

Lucy leaped away to gain some distance between them before replying, "I'll take that as a compliment." Bringing a hand to her wounded abdomen, she pulled it away to see it coated in her crimson blood, but her eyes narrowed when she saw hints of black within the red. So maybe she wasn't imagining the whole black blood ideal, but why was it more red this time? Does it happen to do with the fact that her blood is only completely black when near a dark artifact? Lucy wasn't sure, but didn't have time to ponder on it.

Removing one of her Hell keys from its chain, she placed it in her bloodied hand to get blood in on it like the spirit wished before pointing it forwards. However, before she could even get the first syllable out their battle was interrupted, by a certain humanoid toad.

"That's enough." The toad said, walking forward through the dispersing crowd. Ignoring the fact that it was an active battle and that both were soaking the grass with their dripping blood, the toad spoke with authority which instantly got on the duelers nerves. At least it went unseen...

"Nobody move, I am a messenger from the council." By those words Fairy Tail erupted in surprise and a bit irritation for the battle to be interrupted.

"The council!"

"A messenger!"

"In this place!"

"How are none of you phased by his appearance?"

The toad ignored the chatter and turned his eyes unto the field, not even sparing the Guild Master a glance. "With charges of damaging property, usage of Zeref's dark magic, and eleven other crimes from the Eisenwald terrorism incident the other day, Erza Scarlet and Lucy of the Lost Souls has now been put under arrest.

Erza was caught completely by surprise and let out an "eh?" of confusion, while Lucy turned her now blank abyss eyes on the toad, seeming to analyze the robe figure before shrugging and putting the Hell key back on its chain.

Lucy pulled her aura completely back into herself before giving Mirajane a nod then walked over to the toad, ignoring Natsu and Gray's exclaims.

Erza and the Master shared a look, ending when Makarov let out a sigh, nodding, and motioned for her to go knowing there was no arguing with the Magic Council... though he admits this is very fishy.

"Very well." And with that the two mages were placed in magic-resistant-draining duffs before being hauled into a wagon to depart to the Magic Council Meeting Site.

For the first time in a long time, the guild was silent as they watched two of their members depart. Though none could argue that something was up with this situation, and two of them were determined to find out what exactly was going on.

* * *

**Well, that concludes this chapter. Again sorry for the wait, but it hurts me more then you knowing I've probably lost a lot of readers.**

**No matter, its happened before and I've gained them back in time. 'Sides, this story has a long way to go still.**

**Sincerely,**

**-My Book of Demons**


	65. Judgement Day

**Emotionless**

**Chapter 63, Judgement Day**

** A/N: See where we are now, 65 chapters even if two aren't technically chapters it's still in the 60s! So, I've decided to have another thank you list to the following long-time readers: **

eyeofthekitsune365

OtakuLover43

jello673

PremierGoldPineapple

jfkkennedy

PointlessGirl

Iloveallanime18

Morning-Star57

BronzeDove

ButterTARDIS36

YAmomoto

ChaoticDucky

cataclysmicangels

Shade Michels

Kawaii-Turtles

Maiannaise

FairyTail555

justanotherdreamgirl

Uchida Akira

Psyka

Waternixie

Nila d Dragonic Kirishi

Guardian of Heaven

Laky

artistofthemind

**Also, to answer/reply to some reviews from old to recent:**

**_"_**_Well whoever left this story are a bunch of idiots because this story is awesome in every way possible. I love the battle scene between Mira and Lucy; I just really wish you continue it later because I wanna see who I stronger I'm the new Fairy Tail. Mira or Lucy? But I'm wondering how your going to deal with Lucy going to the council after getting posed by one of Zeref's demons. Good luck and I'm still a fan of your stories :)" - __OtakuLover43_

_**Thanks! Nice to hear from you, not many reviewers I hear from since the beginning. As for who to see which is stronger in a battle between those two she-devils? We'll just have to wait n' see when Mirajane loses another drinking contest XD. At first I was going to skip the entire 'Erza get's arrested' but knew it wouldn't fit very well missing a major contribute to the Tower of Heaven arc so decided to stick with it along with another twist with Lucy being arrested with her for being possessed by Lullaby!**_

_"Wait… so if it isn't Gralu, then what is it? Is she shipped with Zeref Maybe Rogue, because he is mentioned in the summary thingo. Or maybe she has no ship at all. She sorta is emotionless… but then again so is Rogue." - PremierGoldPineapple _

**_Hehe, haven't I left an author's note before that said I believe in relationships taking time to build up? It's rare to find the one you end up with immediately, I mean how many girls or boys date before getting married? This isn't a harem story by the way, though this dimension will contribute largely as an I'm-sorry-for-killing-off-Gray-along-with-everyone-else-during-the-battle-against-Leviathan... you wouldn't believe how many threats and curses I got for killing him off. Not Erza, not even Natsu! But Gray! Who knew..._**

_"They're all gonna be a team! AWESOME! Thanks for the update! :)" - jello673_

_**Yeah I know right? Originally I didn't expect it to become so big of a team by numbers but when Lisanna was still there she HAD to be Natsu's partner and that meant she would be pulled into the mission, since Lucy was now Gray's partner she would be going no matter what, and last of all we know how protective Mirajane is of sister, goth or not, and especially around Erza she would definitely be coming along... hehe, it'll be an interesting future ahead for em'!**_

_"Been. a while since I commented... anyway amazing chapter, as always! So does lullaby becoming Lucy's heart? give her another power then? also hardcore shipping GraLu can't wait for next!" - __eyeofthekitsune365_

**_Thanks! As for Lullaby becoming Lucy's heart, that would be a no. Her gaining another power is also a no. She actually ended up absorbing Lullaby's dark magic along with its soul, thus she was possessed... and though she did not gain another power she did gain strength._**

"Hey! I really like this story and I was wondering if you could give me the name of your community" -_ Guest_

**_Thanks person who I don't know the name of! The name, as stated I believe in the last review is called Celestial Mask. Which reminds me, eyeofthekitsune365 I have added you as a member of the staff, all you need to do is accept if you still want to be a member. I think I sent you a PM about it but I'm not sure..._**

**_"_**_What happened to Happy? Actually, I don't remember seeing him at the guild…_  
_ Could he still be in Edolas? YES! I don't have to see his annoying face until the middle of the show!" **\- **PremierGoldPineapple_

_**Well, since Lisanna is present in this dimension it sort of leaves the answer to that question... To be completely honest I had completely forgotten about that little winged annoying blue talking cat, and when Lisanna decided to be apart of this dimension it sort of brought fate to Happy's presence... whoops, though it is not on me XD**_

_"EEEEEEE! THIS CHAPTER IS AWESOME! YOUR AN AWESOME WRITER! Oh can I put this story on wattpad?" - jello673_

**_Uh... I guess, as long as you disclaim it being yours and it being mine from fanfiction then sure. It would be interesting to see what sort of results occur from this story being on wattpad... probably more death threats and eternal curses about killing off Gray -.- Also, thanks. I am called a great many things (among some not so great things) and 'AWESOME WRITER' has now been added to that list. You're also awesome, my friend._**

_"This story gets better and better by each chapter. I love how Lucy has an undying hatred towards the princess. But that raises the question "Does Lucy have the right to blame this dimension's princess for the action of another princess since this princess never actually betrayed Lucy?" It's just something I was thinking about since they are two different people and everyone vary between dimensions. Like how Lisanna died in one and survived in another, and how Mira is the bartender in one and not in another. Maybe Juvia wont speak in third person in this dimension. It's just something to think about. Keep up the hard work." - YAmomoto_

**_Thanks, I either get a comment similar about this story getting worse and worse (mostly during the Leviathan Skull arc) or it getting better and better. I thank you for saying the latter, because usually the one's who say it get's worse and worse quit reading, unfollower, and think they know the outcome of this story! Heck, I don't even know the outcome... I'm the type who plans it all whilst writing it, not planning ahead. Too troublesome to do all that work... _**

**_As for Lucy having the right to blame the princess here... she doesn't really, but she's kinda playing the blame game so she doesn't go insane, because come on, after all the hell she's been through it's not too hard to believe she snapped at Hisui._**

**_And for the last review on here..._**

_"Totally love the partnership between those two. Great chapter!" - Iloveallanime18_

**_Thanks, its amazing how writing the partnership between those two just flow naturally._**

**There were many other reviewers out there I would like to thank, for being here reading this story and not abandoning it, for that I am grateful. You have given one of my stories a chance, and if I did not mention you above, you have my personal thanks here. **

**Now! Enough will all the sentiments, here's the next chapter... Judgement Day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Normal Pov..._

Hours later the Fairy Tail guild is uncharacteristically quiet, with all the members seated, heads on the cool wooden surface of the bench tables, and faces glum from the events that occurred just the morning. Two of their mages had been arrested by the Magic Council, for reasons they found rather suspicious but could do nothing to about it. The environment was silent, with even Natsu holding a cloud over his head, well... all but a certain shirtless ice-mage.

"Oi! Let me out Damnit! We need to get them out of there! They haven't done anything wrong, old man!" Gray barked, trapped in a glass mug as a tiny black dog. A grinning Mirajane stared down at him, shaking him a bit to release her boredom.

The old man, Makarov Dreyer only sighed, and said "Our opponent is the Council, nothing we can do for now..."

"I don't care if they were the freakin' King! I know they're wrong! I know there's something wrong with this situation and I know you know it too!" Gray barked, claw scratching three lines down the glass. Many members of the guild where surprised by Gray's insistence, knowing it was more a Natsu thing than Gray, but then again... Lucy was his partner.

"Eh, its not like they would listen to our excuses anyways. Damn Council has a stick up their asses." Jet muttered under his breath, shoulders lowered in defeat.

"Yeah... I just don't understand." Loke said dejected.

A loud sigh sounded from the voice of Lisanna, whose head lay on the shoulder of her best friend, wondering if her comrades would be okay.

Natsu stared at his best friend and partner, before determination crossed over his expression. He stood, and placed a comforting hand on Lisanna's shoulder before walking to the back of the room. His eyes held a mischievous glint, before a grin stretched over his face and he leaped forward and grabbed the glass container from Mirajane's grasp with great courage before shaking the glass in rapid speed and laughing like there was no tomorrow.

He threw taunts and the guild sighed while Mirajane twitched, slamming a fist down on the salmon-head causing him to face plant into the floor, followed by the sound of glass breaking.

When everyone's eyes zoomed to the area of the crash, they found the shattered remains of the glass but no sign of Gray in sight.

"Oh no..."

* * *

Meanwhile...

The ride was almost over for the two Fairy Tail mages, who had been carried in the rolling cage for the past hours, and both knew they were near their judgement by the Magic Council. After a particular rough bump, Lucy shifted to play the part of her wounds hurting, which to be quite frank, where still bleeding masking her fair skin in blood stains.

Erza shifted her eyes over to her, with slight concern as she took in the state of her comrade and teammate. "You sure you're alright?" She asked, and wasn't sure if she believed the nod returned to her by the blonde mysterious mage.

After a moment of silence, the two found themselves staring silently at each other, before one of them spoke. "...So, you gave Mirajane a rough time. You're stronger than you appear." The red-head complimented sincerely. Lucy gave her a nod of acceptance, but no vocal reply.

Erza sighed, shifting slightly but not much with her position around the magic restraining chains around her. "You have interesting magic, one I've never seen before. What was it you called it? Soul magic?" She asked, baiting for a response. After a short pause, she finally gained a response from her teammate.

"Lost Soul. It's called Lost Soul magic."

Erza nodded, and curiosity got the better of her as she asked the question that had been on her mind since her name was announced whilst being arrested.

"And your name is Lucy of the Lost Souls. A title?" Erza asked, gaining a silence from the blonde mage who looked out the barred window.

They shifted slightly as the carriage came to a stop, and the sound of movement held both their attentions knowing they were soon to get out.

"Of a sort." Lucy replied, just as the doors to their cell opened. Lucy was shoved to her feet first, followed by Erza, before they were ordered to follow the same Toad messenger than arrested them, the guards of the building watching them as they followed inside.

Half-way into the building, another guard approached the three, before stopping in front of the toad. "Sir, I am here to take Lucy of the Lost Souls." He spoke politely, his stern eyes landing on the bloody Lucy.

The toad looked surprised at the obvious change of plans, but nodded in acceptance. Two more guards appeared, standing behind Lucy giving her no room to move away, leaving her abyssal eyes staring straight ahead as she was lead away to who knows where, knowing very well the amount of eyes watching her, including her teammate who was growing more worried by the minute, but of course didn't allow it to show on her calm exterior expression.

* * *

_Lucy's Pov..._

I had no idea as to what was going on, or where I was being led but one thing I did know for sure that it was nothing good. Someone must've reported to them of her possession by Lullaby, a weakness she could not allow to happen again, seeing how much trouble it has been for her since then, and now with the Magic Council meddling around her affairs... she was certainly in a pickle.

"In here!" One of the guards barked, forcing her into a pitch black cell, it's volume unknown, but she knew it was a cage the moment she heard the sounding of steel sliding shut and multiple locks being set in place. Lucy looked around, seeing only darkness yet not bothered by it at all. In fact, she found it quite... soothing. Rising an eyebrow she considered moving around, but stayed in place listening to her instincts.

Something was up, and though I didn't know what, I was tense and ready for the unexpected.

I thought of using her soulless eyes before remembering the magic restraining cuffs was and sighed in agitation. Great, I could probably break them but I don't want to make my case look even worse for the geezers... even if, no, it doesn't matter.

Suddenly a light flicked ahead, and I noticed a shadow between the light but could make nothing else out. I sigh again, feeling like I've been doing a lot of that lately from just going with the flow. Another light flicked ahead, before I felt myself roughly shoved from behind causing ne to go forward a few feet in surprise before landing roughly on my knees. I didn't even notice a presence... damn! I rely to much on my magic, shit, shit, shit.

I feel a rough hand yank my hair back, causing me to stare into the blinding light above. The sound of tsking grew in volume as the owner of the voice drew closer, and I suddenly found myself staring into beautiful jade-sapphire eyes that seemed to twirl like waves. I felt nothing though, and only saw beauty from these irises in front of me. Suddenly the light went out, and whoever had been grabbing my hair pulled back, causing me to fall on my back defenseless and feeling surrounded.

"What are you-" I tried to ask, but froze mid-sentence when I saw red runes of a magic circle appear above me, and was blinded once again when every single light in proximity switched on. My body went paralyzed against my will, and I was left staring as the cloaked man before me, was drawing my magic out of me like a tornado into the rune seal of his magic circle.

I suddenly found myself unable to breathe, suffocating, the darkness embracing me, cold freezing hands wrapping around my throat, Kira's grin as her hand impaled my chest before removing my heart, Lullaby's presence in my mind, dragon eyes, Rogue's face, Gray's smile when he saw me alive after the fall, Fairy tail, the Dragon Massacre, a river of tears, screams, all if it filled my senses and before I knew what I was doing I was screaming, body free from it's paralyzed state, arms clawing against the cold steel of the floor, and I felt myself going insane.

Insane... Insane... InsaneInsaneInsane... everyone is dead...dead because of me, everyone's dead... get away! get away! Get away! It's your fault, I hear your voice Kira. Power for my emotions, just like you, I remember you said back then. Can you see me now? Are you looking down on me? Your dead of course, but I can see you now. Your smirking at me, hand inside my chest, fingers closing around my heart, tugging! Let go! Let go of me!

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" I screamed, left hand closing into a fist before I launched it forward, feeling it make contact with flesh. Pain, I don't feel pain but I spread it to others... everyone's dead because they felt the pain...

Jack

Lisanna

Erza

Kagura

Wendy

Alice

Millianna

Hibiki

Hikari

Navera

Natsu

Marine

Niel

Nelliel

Mirajane

Lyssa

Kai

Lyon

Gray

Rogue

All dead because of me. I kick and squirm feeling arms hold me down, knee in the stomach, runes, colors, what's happening to me?

Before I knew it, I found the shadows embracing me, and for the first time in a long time I saw Rogue's calm eyes and gentle smile.

Then my world was swallowed by darkness.

* * *

_Normal Pov..._

Erza found herself calmly walking out from the Magic Council building feeling anything but calm. Sure the trial had gone well, she was the Scape-goat for the them and played the part. Now she was let go with no consequence, so she technically had nothing to worry about...

Apart from the fact that Lucy hadn't returned, and she was given no word about her since the trial.

In fact, they practically shoved her out their doors, leaving her to walk to the nearest train station to get back to Magnolia before nightfall. It was only by the time she got to the train station she saw the familiar black hair of her comrade now teammate, Gray Fullbuster.

"Gray?" She asked, wondering what he was going there.

He looked up, before jogging over to her. "Erza! You're alright, so I take it the trial went well?" He asked, hurried. Erza gave him a nod and a raised eyebrow. "Yes, it was just a formal meeting." She replied with ease.

"Formal? Huh, wait if your out where is Lucy?" Gray asked, worried. Erza frowned, confirming Gray's suspicions. "They haven't let her out, from what I know. They wouldn't tell me anything." The red-head replied, concerned for the blonde.

Gray cursed, before walking around Erza towards the direction of the building where the Magic Council is located. "Where are you going?" Erza asked, and Gray threw her a look. "I'm going to get her of course! I don't care who they think they are, but they're not keeping Lucy there without trial first!" He said before storming off.

Erza gave a sigh, feeling her heart and her mind pointing in two different directions. However, as a Fairy Tail mage she trusted her heart and followed after Gray, knowing they never leave their nakanama behind.

* * *

Lucy woke to the inside of a small cell, noticing her ankles, wrists, torso, and even her neck were in chains with her back against the wall from where she sat. Opening her eyes she saw three forms outside her cell talking in whispers but somehow she managed to hear what they were saying, every. single. word.

"- it just doesn't make any sense. I removed all of Zeref's dark magic from her and yet found more but-" It was a women's voice, but was cut off by a man's.

"But nothing! What your saying makes no sense, it's impossible to have dark magic flow constantly within a system without destroying it overtime!"

"Maybe her body was altered after Lullaby took over her body, must've messed up her magic flow." The third voice added, exasperated.

"There's no sense in trying to remove the remaining of the dark magic, seeing as the process nearly killed her."

"Hmp! Wouldn't want Fairy Tail thinking we killed one of their own."

"Look, it's obvious she's had the dark magic in her body for long periods of time. Without it, I doubt her body would even be functioning."

"She's dangerous though! Harboring that much concentrated dark magic? We'll have to keep an eye on her."

"No, she has amazing detection abilities to spy on. Not even by lacrima would work. We can't keep her here either."

"Then what do you propose we do about this... fairy." It was clear whoever spoke didn't like Fairy Tail.

"Leave her be, in time once she's harness her power maybe she'll be of more use to us, now let's get going... Seiglein." The women spoke again, brown hair peeking out from the black cloak.

Lucy's vision cleared from their blurred state enough to see blue hair and dark eyes smirking at her, before turning and leaving with the women. The third figure approached her cage, unlocked it, before a rune circle appeared in a yellow color. The sound of the cuffs and chains around her breaking alerted her and she was up on her feet before finding her legs unsteady beneath her and began to fall forward only to find herself leaning on a shoulder for support by the cloaked person.

"What do-" Lucy's voice failed her, in a way she could only guess was from lack of energy... not that she could feel it but her body definitely knew its strain. Her vision began to black out, but when she saw light again she found herself walking on the support of this cloaked individual. Her vision clouded again, and saw pillars and the view of the land from glass before a vision faded once more.

When she regained her sight for the final time, she found herself leaning on a brick wall alone just outside the building of the Magic Council, but found no ability to move her body so instead she closed her eyes again hoping to find some sort of unspoken rest from the whole ideal.

Her name was being called, and she tried to reach out of the darkness but only found the waves were drowning her. "Lucy." She heard her name again, and this time forced herself far enough out of the waves to open her eyes and see the worried dark eyes of her partner.

Yet not a second later her vision blacked and she found herself under the waves once again, voice muted by the water surrounding her by all angles. She closed her eyes, allowing the waves to carry her away until she felt the cool breeze of the wind and her body reach land. Turning over unto her stomach she looked up, and reached a hand blindly out, reaching for something...

She gasps, wounds appearing all around her body, black blood bleeding unto the ground before filling up the ocean and dying the sky black. She ignored it, and dragged herself forward, eyes burning as she felt her blood filling into them but she dragged onward, until her body could no longer. Exhaling, she turned over unto her back and stared into the sky, seeing the sparkling lights of the stars above, before feeling a warm presence beside her.

Somehow she knew who it was, and merely reached a hand towards the warm black fur of her companion.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Kei."

* * *

**One more thing before I end this chapter. Many of you have probably read author's notes like this before, and I'll admit I never expected to have myself write one but tonight I found out my dog ran off, and it was by sheer luck we found her by some people who had been taken care of her for the past six hours. **

**I had only just got back from work, and not ten minutes later I discover she's missing... think about that, feeling like you've lost someone so dear to you and you'll do anything to find them. Now that I have her back, I'm spending more and more time with her, realizing (really realizing) that our time together living together is limited and can be gone in an instant.**

**Think about those you care for, that you really care for, and spend some more time with them... because you never know when it'll end, not really.**

**Anything can happen in an instant.**


	66. Promise to the Fallen

**Emotionless**

**Chapter 64, Promise to the Fallen**

** A/N: For those who have forgotten who Kei is, he is Lucy's consciousness and her soul. Sort of like the one who gives her advice and knows all of what she's experienced and learned from it, even if she doesn't see it herself. He usually takes on the form of a wolf inside her mind, whenever she visits.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Previously..._

_She gasps, wounds appearing all around her body, black blood bleeding unto the ground before filling up the ocean and dying the sky black. She ignored it, and dragged herself forward, eyes burning as she felt her blood filling into them but she dragged onward, until her body could no longer. Exhaling, she turned over unto her back and stared into the sky, seeing the sparkling lights of the stars above, before feeling a warm presence beside her._

_Somehow she knew who it was, and merely reached a hand towards the warm black fur of her companion._

_"Haven't seen you in a while, Kei."_

* * *

_Normal Pov..._

_Lucy found herself in a familiar forest, one she hadn't seen in what seemed like a while. The way she last remembered it though, it had been falling apart as her heart was slowly dying by the hands of Kira. Kira..._

_She was in her mindscape, but for what reason she couldn't guess._

_A few feet in front of her was the familiar wolf, Kei. She hadn't seen him in a while, the same time as her mindscape. He hadn't changed much, aside from the pitch black eyes and twitching shadow._

_She felt a sense of familiarity, or she thought of anyways. She knew if she could feel, it would be of familiarity. Wouldn't it?_

_"Lucy, you've returned." Kei breathed, before turning his head towards the forest._

_"Come, we have much to do." He told her, as he began jogging over to the forest. Lucy followed, looking up into the starry night sky as she did so. She jogged into the forest, taking in the shadows and the broken trees. Some were fallen, others cracked, some were even burned. She watched Kei as to not lose him as they jumped through shadows and evaded trees._

_Soon they reached a clearing, a lake that dispersed into multiple rivers. The water was black and pulsing. Moving in front of Kei she neared the lake, until her toes were at the edge and looked into the water, her eyes narrowing as she saw something beneath the waters._

_It was moving ever so slightly, causing the water to ripple and allow the water to depart into the river streams. She crouched down trying to get a better look at it, but it still wasn't clear enough. The water was simply to dark to look through._

_Lucy turned to Kei, who was staring back at her with wise old eyes. "Follow," He said, before he began trotting around the lake and leaping over the rivers to a new area with Lucy walking behind him, eyes casting glances towards the black lake, wondering what she should make of it._

_It was almost as if her conscious was drawn to it, but in a way she couldn't describe. Perhaps it was her numb emotions picking it up, perhaps it was something she just couldn't identify. She wasn't sure either way._

_Later on the reached a cliff side, and together the wolf and the mage walked to the edge of the cliff before looking down to see thousands among thousands of grave markers each in scripted with a name but with no dates, no farewells, only the names painted in blood. Lucy stared out into the graveyard not really looking at the markers individually but as a whole, and she believed she almost felt something. Something. _

_"Lucy." Kei rumbled beside her, his voice a whisper within the wind that smothered their fur and hair, gentle but strong with wisdom. She looked over at him, curious. _

_"Time is something that can never be measured, never be truly understood... however, our strength, our spirits, our heart, are bearing can be measured not by our experience but by our limits. In order to become stronger you must surpass those limits because without them, time will break you apart, and there is nothing you can do to prevent that." Kei said, looking out beyond the graveyard._

_Lucy swallowed, but did not say anything and instead turned to look back at the graveyard. _

_"You are mighty strong Lucy, but not strong enough for the next world. Kira Tenshi was an opponent beyond your skill, beyond our skill, but you have the heart of a dragon, the instincts of a wolf, and the soul of a powerful mage. You have great potential ahead of you, but you fear your emotions even though they no longer correspond within you. You fear without knowing you fear just as you anger without the knowledge. Though not ignorant you are blinded. A limitation, Lucy. One you MUST overcome in order to become stronger," He told her. _

_Lucy looked up, her eyes meeting beyond the horizon of the dark and gloomy graveyard into the sun dawning ahead. Red, purple, and pink darkened slowly before them, and Lucy closed her eyes as the wind licked her cheeks and brushed her eyes. _

_"Darkness now blooms within you, Lucy. Darkness so strong it could consume you if you allow it to. If you harness it, you will be... beyond."_

_"What do you mean darkness is within me?" Lucy asked. _

_"Your magic, the black whispers surrounding you, you're strongest offense is darkness given to you."_

_"I don't understand," Lucy said, shaking her head. _

_Kei nodded, "Every being whether human or creature is born with two elements of the world. Darkness and Light; Yin and Yang. An individual will always possess the two, but one will normally possess light stronger than darkness rather than balance the two. Those who try to harness only darkness become consumed, and those who only harness light are limited and blinded. If you balance the two, as we were born, will reach their full potential and will understand what power was meant to be used for."_

_"That hasn't answered the question-" Lucy began, only to be interrupted. "Patience."_

_Lucy sighed and sat down, leaving her legs to hand over the edge. _

_"Darkness and Light were meant to correspond just as Life and Death who cannot live without the other. Often death and darkness is feared for the pain, sorrow, and anger it brings while light and life brings joy. It is a subconscious thing beings do at a young age, fearing the pain and the sorrow or the anger they felt so they create a barrier; a limit. They only embrace the light and the life for it does not seem to bring any pain, when in truth it can bring some of the deepest and strongest agony. Why? Because it is unbalanced. Whether you have emotions or not Lucy, you have these barriers and have had them since you were a child."_

_Lucy laid down on her back, crossing her arms behind her back, closed her eyes and heaved a long defeated sigh. _

_"I think I understand now, what your saying is that I've been only harnessing the light and the life despite the darkness inside of me and the death around me. In order to become stronger I must accept what is happened, and that it is in the past. Something I cannot change, but can use to my advantage," Lucy said. _

_Kei nodded, before laying down beside her, head looking over the cliff edge. _

_"Yes, though it is one thing to say it before you see it. As long as you do not accept the darkness it will consume you, take over you, and if you allow it to it will become you. Accept it, listen to it, and embrace it. Only then, you shall see," Kei replied. _

_"See what?" Lucy asked, opening her eyes to look into the blue sky. _

_Chuckling was heard from the old wolf, "You shall see, Lucy. You shall see as long as you move forward and surpass the emotions that render you deep inside your mind. Do not let the past hinder you, learn from it, cleanse from it, and move forward. That is the one true way."_

_They sat together for a while, not conversing for it was not needed. Time did not exist within Lucy's mind, even as seasons changed and day turned to night and night to day. It was those moments of peace that warmed Lucy's mind and allowed her to think clearly. She thought of the past, and broke through the barriers that had become her wall, a curtain. _

_The horrors of the Dragon Massacre she saw once more, relived, and cried for. The tragedy of the battle against Leviathan Skull repeated in her mind, and as she took in every detail she learned more things about herself and the past she never could have believed possible before. She accepted what had happened, finally. There will still barriers left untouched, some things the child could not face, but many things take time. Time that the girl is still trying to understand, but is willing to correspond with. _

_She fears not having a meaning, without feeling it, she knows she wants her existence to exist; to matter. _

_The meaning she still searches for, but she is determined to find it and surpass those limitations. _

_As she stood at the edge of the cliff once more, she saw not the dark and gloomy graveyard anymore, but the people of those grave markers smiling and dancing with each other, light shining around them, shadows reflecting, and she found that it was balanced. Light was dull while darkness was a mystery. Together they made life, they made death, they made nature, and they made unity. _

_For the first time in a while, Lucy smiled at ease as she saw herself down in the graveyard dancing among the dead. A life no longer hers, a part of her left behind, belonging in one of those timelines with these people. She may not belong there anymore, and she may not belong in the current time, but she didn't need to belong to have a meaning. Just as she didn't need to belong in order to be happy with her old friends once again._

_Lucy swore she would become stronger, but not for herself, but for those she would protect. No more would she watch death rain down around her without life, no more would she allow life to live without death. She knew what she wanted, she just wasn't sure how to achieve it. _

_One thing she did no for sure was as long as those limitations and barriers remained, the less strength she would have to protect those she loves. _

_No more would she be weak, no more would she be power-hungry, no more would she allow time to control and haunt her. _

_Now, it was time she took the reins._

* * *

Slowly the sound of whistles blowing and the slight rumble beneath her body woke Lucy back into reality. She fluttered her eyes slightly trying to get a feel of her surroundings only to remember she couldn't do that. She did notice however the smooth cool fabric beneath her head and the very familiar soft creaking of metal against metal. Silently, she willed her magic to spread out to be her sense of recognition and get a feel through her magic on those around her... though more on what they were feeling.

Only problem was, it wasn't working.

As she tried to push her magic, it just didn't work, not even as she willed her magic through her heart her ears began to ring and right leg twitch. The twitch however was enough for her companions to know of her presence back into the conscious.

"Lucy?" Gray asked, leaning forward with his brows furrowed in worry.

"My magic..." Lucy began only to falter as her eyes met chocolate brown of her red-haired comrade.

"What happened in there," Erza demanded softly, but with powerful anger.

In reply, Lucy turned her head away. Not sure what to say.

The red-head sighed, before placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I'm glad you're okay."

Lucy nodded, before turning to Gray who stared at her in guilt.

She smiled, "Gray, come on. Even I didn't see this coming."

Gray shook his head and stared out the window.

"Gray. Gray," Lucy repeated before sighing. She held out a hand towards Gray, who in return looked back at her and her hand before sparing a rare smile and closed their hands with his own.

"Chill out Winter," Lucy said, smirking.

Gray could only roll his eyes in response and gave Lucy a light punch and said, "uh-huh, right Jade."

Erza stared at the duo in confusion causing the two other mages to grin at each other at the inside joke.

"Sorry, Erza. So, how did the trial go?" Lucy asked, sitting up after letting go of Gray's hand.

"It wasn't real, just for show," Erza mumbled with her arms crossed, clearly annoyed.

"Shame," Lucy began smiling. "Interrupting my fight for a false trial is just rude."

Erza looked up through her scarlet hair and smiled also, however only a thought later did that smile turn upside-down.

"What happened with you?" Erza asked once more, determined to know.

Lucy sighed, but met the scarlet women's eyes.

"I'm not sure, actually. One moment they put me in a room and the next I'm being held down as they pull my magic out of me," said Lucy.

"Bastards!" Gray yelled.

Erza had that look in her eyes that showed she was trying to figure out what went on.

"I passed out during the process and when I woke I was being carried out of the building," Lucy said, hiding parts of the truth.

"What I am wondering, is what reason would they go through the trouble to do something like pulling someone's magic out of them," Erza began, looking at Lucy seriously. "It's one of the most painful processes; pulling out someone's magic. Technically you need a warrant for that but..." Erza sighed, not feeling like finishing the sentence.

The three were silent for a while as they thought on the situation but with Lucy recalling the memory.

"I think they were looking for residue magic from Lullaby," Lucy finally said, knowing that was the case. It would've angered her to be treated such a way without her consent of even her knowledge of what was going on.

"Lullaby... when you were possessed." Gray whispered, his eyes distant as he recalled her possession.

Erza nodded, "Yes. That would make sense. Nevertheless they shouldn't have done that without your consent."

"Story of my life," Lucy grumbled, placing a hand on the seat only to feel Gray's jacket beneath her fingers. Staring at the fabric, she picked it up before tossing it to Gray with a nod of gratitude.

Seeing her teammates' look of revenge Lucy intervened. "Hey guys, it's in the past so it will stay there. Let it go, because one thing for sure I won't allow them to do that to me a second time. They pulled it off because they had me cornered, blinded practically, and caught me surprised. Relax, after all I'm sure the guild is excited for out return," Lucy pointed out.

The two sighed but nodded nonetheless.

Lucy suddenly grinned, "Good, now tell me. Should Mirajane and I continue our battle?"

* * *

**A bit short I know, I know. Especially for how long I've been off. I won't be able to post as often as before, however I am making more room in my scheduled (*cough* waking up at the crack of *cough* dawn). This was more of a fuller chapter anyways. **

**Now, a thanks to all who have been ever so patient!**

**Sincerely,**

**My Book of Demons**


	67. Chapter 67

**To all reading this story,**

**Do to the amount of stories that I have accounted for and the limited time that is now current for me**

**I have created a poll for you; followers, readers, etc. This poll has a list of all my incomplete stories. This poll**

**is to vote for the story I will be updating the most frequent. You may vote for three and only three, better**

**than one, no?**

**Sorry it had to be this way, but it is the most convenient for both me and you so we won't be stressing on updates. **

**So, go to my profile page, go to the poll, and vote right away!**

**Sincerely,**

**My Book of Demons **

**P.S. This will be removed after poll is closed**


	68. Mysteries

**Emotionless**

**Chapter 65, Mysteries**

** A/N: Yo, so even with the poll up I'm still updating (this is my favorite story of mine, hehe). The poll just refers to which story I update the most, it's not like I'm deleting any of them. And if I do, its going to be one of the Harry Potter ones.**

**So, do not WORRY. Also, a bit of advice, The Girl with the Celestial Tattoo is winning the poll, but the reviews of picks are more than the votes so i HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU take the POLL. If you don't know how, PLEASE tell me, and I will TELL YOU. **

**Seriously, this is my favorite story. It would be a real shame if I couldn't update it as often. I honor my deals after all, and if this story loses, well... you'll be seeing more chapters of _The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos_ than of _Emotionless_. Not that I don't like _The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos_ it's just that _Emotionless_ came before all the others, and it would be nice to finish it before all the rest.**

**You know?**

**Also, fanfic has been getting on my nerves with these commercials (which I found out the founder is making money off it) and cannot read a story for three minutes without getting yanked down to see a damn (pardon my French) commercial. Seriously founder, get them off or your precious readers, writers, etc. will all be gone. And it will all be because you wanted money and misery rather than fun fans. **

**If someone makes another new fanfiction site, I'm switching because as 'GREAT' as this site is, I'm getting real sick of these commercial interferences. **

**My two best relaxing sites are going to ruins. **

**First YouTube and now here**

**"You go big with money, you fall hard with demolished dreams" as the saying goes...**

**Either way, just because you can do something, doesn't mean you should.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Normal Pov_

"You're sure your alright?" Gray asked for the hundredth time to his partner.

"I'm telling you I am, as I have been the past three hours, Gray. Relax," Lucy replied.

"Sorry," Gray grumbled, crossing his arms.

Lucy laughed, "Apology accepted, and honestly I'm just tired but otherwise, I'm great."

Though Gray didn't express it, he didn't really believe her considering as Erza had said she had gone through one of the most painful processes.

Seeing his look the blonde rolled her eyes and grabbed his sleeve, steering them to a table. Lucy sit across from him, and waved over the bar for some drinks.

Gray cleared his throat and said, "I'm just-"

A crash, followed by a sudden shadow as a table flew over their heads with a panicked Reedus holding on the top tight with tears rushing down his face from the intense speeds.

"Yeah! Now we're all back together!" Natsu whooped, his fists raised in celebration. Behind him, Lisanna could be seen shaking her head to the side in exasperation and amusement.

"Oi, what about the duel between Lucy and Mirajane?" Jet piped in, only to freeze when Mirajane suddenly made her appearance. Her only response was the sound of her teeth clenching and eyes glaring at every single person in the room but gave no indication that she wanted to continue the duel.

Whines and groans echoed throughout the guild, followed by cries of their lost money on both sides since no one expected an interference resulting in the match being a tie.

A foreign aura suddenly caught Lucy's attention away from the scene and caused her to cast an eye towards the guild doors. Turning around she noticed Gray's eyes blinking slowly as though trying to stay awake, and looking over his shoulder half the guild was already asleep.

Casting an eye towards the master, she saw him with a grim expression but seemingly not towards his suddenly fainting guild members. She wondered what was going on, but not wanting to stand out she slowly drifted her eyes closed before falling limply backwards unto the floor, her head tilted towards the door. Slowly the guild doors creaked open with barely a sound, followed by light footsteps, and a small tapping nose with every pace.

Not having any magic to feel this mysterious intruder she just barely opened her eyes, eyelashes shading her irises from being seen and found herself very fortunate to be just behind a pillar which obscured her view from the intruder and would be unnoticed unless being searched for or if she made any obvious movements.

A man walked in completely obscured wearing a black shady coat, white jacket, and obscured his head with a black and camo bandana. In his right hand were multiple staffs, each click barely resounded through the rarely silenced guild.

When he walked past her view the master's voice was heard as he said his name, "Mystogan." He sounded grumpy and tired to Lucy, and her mind recalled the man who sent her to Edolas... the actions which had changed her world forever. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess but ceased when the sound of paper tearing drew her attention without making any indication of such through her movements.

"I'm leaving." Mystogan said afar from Lucy, followed by Makarov's grumbling of "Hey! Release your sleep magic!"

Lucy closed her eyes smoothly as footsteps became louder signaling he was walking to the door as he counted. "Five, four, three, two-" a gust of wind and the doors closed shut.

"One."

The sound of groaning reached Lucy's ears as everyone began waking up. Lucy exhaled a sigh and sat up, trying to guess on what events would enfold after Mistgun's visit.

"Th-this feeling... was it Mistgun?" Jet questioned.

:That punk!" Drop yelled irritated.

"His sleep magic is so powerful," replied Wakaba.

"Mystogan, aye?" Lucy asked, feigning tire.

"He's one of the strongest mage candidates in Fairy Tail," a familiar male voice spoke beside Lucy, causing her head to snap up and meet the familiar shaded eyes of a modern Leo, or rather Loke.

He glanced at her, then her belt before his jaw dropped with sweat beading down his forehead. Lucy lifted an eyebrow at him, not in confusion or curiosity.

"For some reason, he hates to be seen." Gray said in front of Lucy while Loke slowly scooted away. "So whenever he comes to pick up a job, he puts everyone to sleep."

"That's why only master knows Mystogan's face," Gray finished.

"No," A deep also familiar male voice was heard. "I know his face too." Lucy didn't both glancing up as the guild made a racket around her. She merely leaned her head down on her hands, and stared aimlessly at a mug trying to piece together a timeline in this dimension.

"Laxus!"

"You're here!"

"How unusual!"

Natsu could be seen grumbling/sulking in a corner. "He's also one of the strongest mage candidates," Lisanna said, taking Gray's place in front of Lucy who barely gave her a glance before returning to her relentless stare.

"Mystogan is really shy. Don't question it too much," Laxus commented, cigar smoking from his mouth arrogantly.

Natsu appeared like he was about to charge Laxus , but Lisanna interfered by grabbing her shoulder tightly and steered him towards the job request board effectively avoiding unwanted fuel for Laxus.

"Seems like the guild hasn't changed much, not like I should've expected it too," teased Laxus.

"What makes you think you're separate from us?" Lucy asked, standing up from the table and looked up at Laxus's smirking expression.

"A newbie, eh? Learn your place because I'm the best this guild has to offer!"

Lucy once again raised an eyebrow before speaking, "Your ego appears bigger than your strength. Which is pretty lousy with the volume of your attitude. Speaking as though you are better than the rest just because you believe you are stronger. As an army we overpower you, separated you will lose."

Laxus's face grew red with anger, "Oh yeah? Then why don't you come up here and prove it!"

"No thanks, I rather not destroy the building because of you," she replied smoothly.

"Knock it off, Laxus." Makarov spoke suddenly. "You know only S-class can go on the second floor. Stop egging them on."

"Tsk. Whatever," replied Laxus turning away from the railing.

Later on, the guild had returned to their normal rowdy selves, though not as lively from Laxus's return.

"Hey, Gray?" Lucy asked, walking up to him.

"What's up?"

"What's up with the second floor?"

He frowned at her, but nodded in decision. "It's where the request board for S-class jobs are. Those jobs are much harder than those on the first floor."

"Hmm."

Gray raised an eyebrow to his partner in question but Lucy merely smiled back at him before walking away.

Shaking his head to himself Gray muttered, "You don't want to know, you don't want to know man." To himself.

"Lucy," Erza called to the blonde.

Lucy turned around and walked over to Erza with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Are you okay?" Lucy sighed, "Haven't we been over this already."

"No, I meant your wounds during the duel with Mirajane. They looked pretty bad and with all the commotion they went unnoticed," Erza replied with an apologetic expression.

"Thanks," Lucy said with a quirk of her lips. "But don't worry, its taken care of."

Erza nodded but frowned at the response.

"Well, I better get going. Need to change out of these clothes," Lucy said, referring to her blood-stained clothing.

And with another nod from Erza, Lucy turned around and left the guild hall, knowing all to well that the red-head was now on her case.

* * *

"You okay, Erza?" Lisanna asked, sitting to the right of the warrior.

"Yes," was Erza's reply. Lisanna sighed and took a sip from the mug she held.

"What's on you mind?"

The S-class mage didn't say anything at first but then after a pause she spoke, "Had you noticed how all through the duel with Lucy and Mirajane that Lucy never showed any sign of pain?"

Lisanna furrowed her brows before nodding slowly, remembering the blonde being impaled by her older sister.

"And through the entire even at the Magic Council, she had been walking around with those wounds and didn't show a sign she was injured. Didn't even react to it," Erza said.

"Perhaps she just has a really high pain tolerance," Lisanna suggested.

Erza frowned but nodded, "It's a possibility but that still doesn't explain..." She stopped unsure if she should reveal the magic extraction that occurred with Lucy. It was technically none of their business but...

"Hey Lisanna! What are you doing over here with strawberry?" Mirajane exclaimed, giving her younger sister a one armed hug while glaring at Erza.

Erza didn't respond, and merely met Mirajane's glare head-on.

"Err... Erza and I were talking about the duel between you and Lucy," Lisanna replied somewhat hesitantly.

"Ah, I see." Mirajane said, removing her arm from around Lisanna and redirected her glare to the wall.

"Mira-nii?" Lisanna asked.

"She's strong, more than one would think, than I expected," Mirajane noted aloud.

"I've never seen magic like her's before. It's unheard of," Levy said, joining in on their conversation.

"Really?" Lisanna asked, all three mages turning their curiosity over to the petite bookworm.

"Mm-hmm! When she first joined the guild she told me she was a Celestial mage, but I assume she found more keys because she gave me a book for me to relay the details inside to her. So, I was curious when I heard of Lucy's main magic, what she calls 'Lost Soul magic' and there's no indication that something like her's has existed before."

"Well, Lucy told us on the train a while ago that she created 'Lost Soul'," Erza replied to Levy.

Levy's eyebrows raised in surprise and disbelief. "Really! It takes up to thirty years to create your own magic, and twenty is the earliest!"

Everyone's expression turned to surprise at this information.

"But that can't be, she's not even an adult yet. And for her to have other magic as well as magic she created herself," Lisanna trailed.

"Wait, before the fight was interrupted she pulled out a black key. Do you know what type of key that is Levy?" Mirajane asked.

"A Hell key, to form a contract with them it requires a blood contract and can only be broken if the user is killed," Levy replied, eyes widening in shock.

"Why would she go so far in strength? One only goes so far in such little time if they believe there is danger," Erza commented.

"Who knows, we know nothing about her after all," Lisanna said.

"And that's her business and no one else's," a deep voice interrupted the girl's. Black hair and dark eyes stared at them telling the four to drop it.

"You're her partner, Gray. Don't you have the right to know more about her, to trust her?" Mirajane demanded.

"I am her partner and I respect her and I trust her. Sometimes is best to leave the past in the past. Stop talking about it amongst yourselves like she is common gossip. Lucy is a great mage; a great person. And if Fairy Tail really treats its members like Nakanama then you'll leave her and her business alone. You'll respect her privacy, and if you don't..." His eyes darkened, "Then you guys are no longer the sisters I grew up with." With that, he turned his back on them and walked away.

"Wow," Levy commented, never having seen Gray like that.

"He's right," Surprisingly it was Mirajane who had said this, and began to back away from the three. "After that duel, I respect her. Later," The Demon said, leaving the group.

"Nii-san is right," Lisanna said, leaving towards Natsu.

"She is," Levy said, turning away.

"Hmm." Erza stood from the table and gave a glance to the guild doors, and then to Gray, and finally to her rival.

"By my honor, I will let this go." Titania said, and left the now empty table.

* * *

It was past eight when loud knocking echoed through Lucy's apartment.

The apartment was bought from the steady income of jewels from the two large paying jobs she had received from Hisui and from the mission to Clover Town. Despite there being six of them to split the amount with, the S-class mission surely paid a lot of expenses for the blonde.

Rented for 95,000 jewels a month the apartment was located at Dawnstar road west of the Fairy Tail guild hall. The apartment was small but enough room for Lucy with a small single bathroom, medium sized bedroom with a single bed and desk, and a decent sized kitchen with a small breakfast table. The walls were beige and grey with mahogany floors. It was warm from the outside heat giving it a comfortable homey feeling to it.

The bedroom had a window which had a small plot and a black rose in it, slightly covered by gray curtains. The single bed was white with navy blue covers and pillows, leaning against the back wall with a nightstand to the left where a lamp stood on top. The floor was a light grey carpet that had a dark red and black antique rug on top. The desk was polished oak and held an open book listing financial information and to the left of the desk was a medium sized bookcase holding her newly purchased books on magical keys and contracts.

The knocking grew louder which was later followed by a resounding groan from the bed. Lucy stumbled out of her bed, swiped the drool from her chin and stumbled to the bathroom where she promptly splashed water on her face. Looking at her reflection she saw herself with bags under her eyes and pale skin. Her hair was wavy from the position she had been sleeping in, and her clothes were wrinkled as well.

With practiced speed Lucy quickly applied make-up and in two minutes the pale skin was replaced with fair, the bags were blended away with the concealer, and her eyes held black eyeliner and light brown shadow.

Lucy quickly got her hair presentable before walking over to her dresser which was to the left of her bathroom door, same style as her desk, and grabbed an army green t-shirt, black skinny jeans, chained belt, and a black and blue oversized jacket that was uniquely trimmed with too many pockets to count and a hood that when on covered her face down to her nose.

Pulling her clothes on quickly, she then pulled on some black socks and her dark grey snowboard boots, and rushed to her desk. Grabbing the key out from the plot of her black rose she unlocked the bottom drawer of her desk and opened it to grab the chains that held her keys. Immediately she put them on, and shut the drawer behind her as she turned towards her door ready to give this visitor a piece of her mind.

Unlocking the many locks on her door along with disarming some runes (hey paranoia served a great purpose) she then yanked open the door with vigor only to shrug defeated when she saw her teammate with a hand raised to knock another hundred times or so.

Lucy sighed loudly, "What?"

Sheepishly Gray lowered his arm before a serious expression adorned his face.

"Lucy. Natsu and Lisanna just stole a S-class mission!"

It would seem Lucy would not be returning to her nap any time soon.

* * *

**I just found out this story has been nominated for _Best Fairy Tail story of the year _or something like that...**

**SO, that means I'll be removing the poll vote and will move it to another date with this competition now on my mind. Emotionless is my main focus currently, and I'm a very competitive person. I'll most likely post the poll back up for when the contest is over which is sometime in January. **

**Sincerely,**

**-Gothic Rain**


	69. Heiresses

**Emotionless**

**Chapter 66, Heiresses**

** A/N: I know, I know... its been a while since I last updated. I've been working on it in sections at random times but the main reason I haven't been updating is because I've been super stressed (more than usual). There's the essay that I know I screwed up today, the exams next week, and the exam grades that are due tomorrow morning so it looks like I'll be pulling an all-nighter but to calm myself down I am writer this. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Previously_

_Unlocking the many locks on her door along with disarming some runes (hey paranoia served a great purpose) she then yanked open the door with vigor only to shrug defeated when she saw her teammate with a hand raised to knock another hundred times or so._

_Lucy sighed loudly, "What?"_

_Sheepishly Gray lowered his arm before a serious expression adorned his face._

_"Lucy. Natsu and Lisanna just stole a S-class mission!"_

_It would seem Lucy would not be returning to her nap any time soon._

* * *

_Normal Pov_

"So?" Lucy replied, studying her nails.

Gray looked at her like she lost her mind. "Lucy, I told Gramps-"

"Gray." Lucy cut in, preventing the ice-mage from continuing.

"Isn't it obvious what will happen? Natsu and Lisanna leave with a stolen S-class mission. Someone would've seen them doing it, and even if no one did someone_ will_ notice. Then, probably Mirajane or Erza will go chasing after them, reach them and drag them back by their ears and get a horrible punishment."

"But-" Gray tried again.

"But nothing," Lucy began, cutting the ice-mage off again. "He's your rival, I got that. Aren't you showing yourself better by not doing the same. Either way, you've would've been caught with him, and the mission wouldn't even have been done in the first place."

Gray sighed, but nodded.

"Though now that you mention it, Lisanna and Natsu went just as themselves so I suppose I temporarily alliance is over. Why don't we go on a mission ourselves?" Lucy suggested, not really into the peace-full life, and knew her partner felt the same - ready for action.

"Alright, the guild will be closed soon but should still be open. I'll get us a mission and meet you at the train station," Gray told her, before he turned and took off in a jog towards their guild. Lucy exhaled a breathe, watching as her breath became visible against the chilly climate. She stared up into the sky, up to the moon and said, "And so, time is changed once again." Turning, she shut the down behind herself and went to back, having a feeling they would be taking a long journey.

Who really knew? Lucy may have known a timeline but she wasn't physic.

* * *

_Lucy's Pov, three hours later_

I looked up when the door of the compartment slid open and Gray walked in.

"Hey," I began as he sat down across from me. "So, what'd you get."

Gray slid a hand into his coat and pulled out a small stack of papers. I whistled and rose an eyebrow to him as I picked up the flyers.

"I figured we should do as many as we could to stay out of the mess Natsu and Lisanna started." Gray said.

I chuckled, "You just wanna stay out the blame though right?"

His silence was answer enough, and with a grin of triumph I sorted through the papers. "Kill a monster in Craterside Village, remove thieves from Osterg Cavern, find an heirloom ring, protect the heir of noble-man, and - wow, tame a wild frostang. Nice pick, now which should we take first because this train is heading to Hersmeg which is near Osterg Cavern, and the heir."

He shrugged, before leaning forward to tap the heir flyer only to be pushed backward by momentum as the train heaved forward. Unfortunately Gray wasn't the only one affected by the momentum because the flyers flew to the side, because three of the five papers hit the wall while the other two made it out of the open window. Not giving time to think, I acted and before I even blinked a green aura hand was holding the papers and the townsfolk at the station were gawking openly at the display, not that I could blame them really.

Sighing, I pulled the flyers back into our compartment, and closed the window with the aura hand before dispersing it.

"What is that? I mean, is it part of your magic?" Gray asked.

"You mean like is it apart of my main magic? No, its my magical aura." I replied, but seeing his confused look I decided to elaborate.

"You know when you summon a spell you push your magic into the spell in order to form it right?" At his nod, I continued. "Well, only part of your magic is pushed into it while the rest escapes out of your body and is settled outside of your body. That's your aura and depending on how much power your relying into your spell more magic pours out of your body and becomes your aura.

"For simple attacks the aura normally remains invisible and at the most creates a wind around you, have you noticed that?" Gray nodded in understanding.

"Well, when you make a really powerful attack a large amount of aura pours out of your body and becomes visible. Visibly your aura will surround you and match whatever mood or personality you hold but to be completely honest it doesn't do anything for you besides look cool. What I've done is I've concentrated the magic pouring out of my body at a constant rate and shape it into something, in my case hands. That way, none of my aura is wasted. A low amount of my aura is always surrounding around me, but invisible because I'm not needing to use my aura at the moment. When I need it, I concentrate on pushing more of my magic into the aura which materializes it and allows it to come in contact with actually items. All it is really, is matter vs. matter." I explained.

"But why hands and not swords or knives?" He asked me.

I sigh, "Because currently if I shaped my aura into a sword the most it could do is look like it could harm you but actually couldn't. You see hands can't actually harm they only support and defend. They can block and they can catch attacks however they cannot physically punch another object because to do so the aura would have to be solid and by doing so would take a large proportion of my aura at a constant rate. Basically I would need more magic than I have, and in the end the attack would need to be attached by more aura in order to be simply held in the air."

"You lost me," Gray said apologetically.

I sighed, trying to think of examples to explain it better. "Think of a fan okay? You can manipulate air and decide what direction it can go in and how fast with how much force. Now think of a hammer, you can hold it and hit something with it as hard as the force your put against it. However you can't just let go of it and move your arm forward with force and expect the hammer to stay in the air and then it hit something without actually touching it. Now combine the fan and the hammer. It's like trying to use the fan to move the hammer. It's extremely hard and not even possible unless you have a larger fan, or a lighter hammer, and even then its questionable.

What my aura hands are, is the fan or rather my body creating wind - magic - and then concentrating on where I want the wind to go before shaping it with my magic enough to allow me to defend myself. Make sense?" I ask.

He merely shrugs but adds, "I think I get what you mean."

"Good enough for me."

As though remembering something Gray spoke, "So, you're magic is beginning to return then?"

I shake my head, "No, not really. My main magic I use my black aura for, and without it I am pretty much rendered to use my red and green aura which doesn't give me much to work with."

"But you'll be alright on missions?" He asked, to which I nodded. "Of course, I don't only rely on magic you know."

"Hmm, hey Lucy?" He asked, "Yeah?" I replied.

"How do you have so many auras?"

Oh, not even I know that, Gray. But I have an idea, at the least. "Each aura I have is used for different types of magic. Black for Lost Soul, green for Celestial Spirits, and red for Mythical and Hell Spirits." I lied, smoothly.

"Oh." He said, before leaning back against his seat.

"Yeah." I said, turning to look out the window before I allowed my mind to rest in peace.

* * *

_Normal Pov, Hersmeg..._

When the train arrived at the station of Hersmeg Lucy and Gray had gone outside to some benches debating over what mission they should go to first.

"I think we should do the heir first, and get it out of the way," said Gray.

"Ha, you just want to protect a pretty girl. I say we take care of the thieves," replied Lucy.

"No, that's not what I- look let's just flip a coin alright?" Gray offered, pulling a coin from his pocket.

"Fine, I call tails." Lucy said, eyes sharpened as she watched the coin flip through the air before she caught it in her palm and flipped it over unto her wrist.

"Damn," she hissed while Gray smirked at her. "Heir it is, then."

Lucy shrugged with a long miserable sigh and said, "Fine. May as well get it out of the way."

"That's what I said..." Gray mumbled under his breath, as they walked to their destination.

Half an hour later of silent travel along the road they had come across the mansion where the noble man resided. "Loaded, aren't they?" Gray said, eyes skimming over the hundred acre land.

"Yeah," Lucy said simply, thinking of her own childhood in a place like this.

After ringing the door bell a man dressed as a butler opened the door and sniffed at them as if they were dirt on their polished marble floor, Lucy noted eyeing inside the house.

"We're the Fairy Tail mages sent for the mission order," Lucy explained, tone strict but empty of any annoyance she knew she would be feeling of this individual.

The butler lifted his nose and blinked before opening the door wider for them to step in. "Ah yes, yes. Mr. Siress will see you in the den right down the hall." He told them after closing the door and departed seemingly as fast as he could away from them.

"O-kay," Gray said slowly, distain clear in his voice.

"Told you we should've just taken care of the thieves," Lucy whispered back as they approached the room. When the arrived, they realized just how large the house was, or at least the house they were in currently. The roof expanded three stories, and it arced above layered in glass allowing the cloudless sky to be seen above.

The den seemed to big, but was filled with a tall fire place already lit and was surrounded by expensive looking maroon leather couches. A type of hide carpet took up the floor and at the farther right corner was a closet door opened revealing the many wine bottles inside. The room was closed off on all sides apart from where they came in from, and a hallway that curved downwards giving them knowledge that the house had some floors under ground as well.

Unsure if they should sit or not the duo remained standing side by side, standing at ease as they silently waiting for the nobleman to make his appearance.

A while passed before a sharp looking man approached them from the hallway. He wore a sharp black suit that seemed to almost be shinning, a fluffed dark green bow tie, with his black hair slicked back. He appeared young, but at least in his thirties.

"Mr. Sharpe will not be able to meet with you today, he has a very important errand to run," the man, apparently Mr. Siress began before tossing a bag of gold towards them which Lucy caught immediately, noting the guy's displeasure towards her.

"His heir, miss Delilah will be arriving by horse carriage out front in a few minutes and is expecting the two of you to escort her to Hillberry without trouble. You have been paid upfront, so do yourselves some good and not disappoint," he told them, before stopping back down the hallway.

The two mages didn't move at first until Lucy sent a pointed look at Gray and marched out of the mansion muttering "good riddance" under her breath while Gray jogged behind her to catch up. As the door closed behind them Lucy strolled over towards the field were a road crossed by. He joined her there and looked out into the acre lands. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't expect this sort of thing from a noble."

Lucy rolled her eyes before she told him, "Most people that have too much money are too arrogant and ignorant to act anything remotely civilized and think they're better than everyone else... even though they have employees around them just to keep the land looking clean. What I'm getting at is they're usually not good people, and this heir will be no different I'm sure."

Gray's shoulder slumped and with a sigh he said, "Maybe she will be and maybe she won't. Either way, we're escorting her."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Yeah, of course we are. I hadn't said we wouldn't. I'm just warning you that you may not enjoy the journey."

"Yeah, yeah."

The sound of stomping soon met the mage's ears and they looked over their shoulders to see a shiny fancy decorated carriage strolling down the dirt path being pulled by six black winged steeds.

"Wow," Lucy noted aloud, having never seen a wined horse before.

"They're rare, you know? Those are pegasi. If they're hooked on a carriage like a common horse then that means that this carriage is used for flight as well," Gray told Lucy.

"I have a feeling that getting to Hillberry won't be a simple walk in the park," Lucy replied.

Gray thought back to the size of the jewel bag they were given and nodded to himself, "Explains the amount of jewels he gave us, then."

Lucy huffed. "I should've seen this coming. They usually undercharge not overpay, great."

Gray spared her a glance of curiostiry just as the carriage began to slow near them and asked, "Worried?"

Lucy chuckled while shaking her head. "Of course not, just annoyed."

"As usual," Gray teased, gaining a shove from his partner.

"Oh shut up, looks like princess has finally arrived," Lucy smirked.

"Just don't say that to her face or we're screwed," Gray warned lightly with a smile.

"What do you expect me to say during this mission?" Lucy laughed.

Gray didn't reply and Lucy caught his drift after catching the carriage stopping right near them. The door opened and slowly the stairs magically formed to the ground. The shadow of a female met their vision as the heir stood from the carriage before making her way half way down the stairs before stopping. Lucy would've been caught by surprise at the appearance of the heir who was probably their age.

She was tall but not too tall and was thin but neither too much there either. She held herself up with elegance and confidence as she stared at the two mages in front of her with intelligent blue eyes that practically illuminated her fair and freckled smooth flawless skin. Her hair was held up in an indescribably style of layers of blonde curls that framed her figure with her personality. She wore fancy thick plush robes that were decorated in cherry blossoms and other flowers.

"Good evening, Fairy Tail mages. I am Elizabeth Sharpe and you have been informed that you will be escorting me to Hillberry, yes?" Not waiting to see their confirmation, she continued. "One of you will steer while the other will accompany me inside the carriage, I do not care which of you that will be," she said, eyes narrowed at the two of them. "We will travel on the ground for two and a half hours and then we'll travel the rest of the way through flight. That will take another six hours as we will be traveling over the ocean. Another three hours on land and we shall have arrived at Hillberry." Elizabeth stepped down the rest of the way before making a sharp turn and gestured towards the back of the carriage. "In here contains food for the journey, on the roof is my luggage. If you need to take breaks you may do so for fifteen minutes at the most and do not do it frequently. Lastly if you need to switch places than so be it, but do so with as little time to waste as possible," Elizabeth finished and made her back into her carriage.

Gray lifted an eye brow towards her partner who sent him a look in return. "I'll drive," she told him, heaving herself up on the front leaving Gray to join Elizabeth inside.

After Lucy heard the clunk of the door shutting Lucy move the reins down and the pegasi started walking again. "You guys are so much more than horse drawn carriages," Lucy told the steeds softly as they began to pick up pace. Lucy glanced towards the mansion as it began to move out of site and sighed. "At least her attitude was better than mine when I lived that sort of life..."

* * *

_Somewhere Unknown_

"I just had to get stuck with you, didn't I?" Mirajane ranted as she stomped aside by a twitchy Erza.

"Trust me, 'Jane, I'm not to fond of being stuck with you either," Erza replied. Mirajane rolled her eyes at the nickname before she continued to grumble but instead of the comments being directed toward to the red-head, they were directed towards her sister and a certain salmon head dragon slayer.

"Steal an S-class mission? Really, I can see Natsu doing something like that but usually Lisanna keeps him tamed..." Mirajane said.

Erza merely shrugged. "Maybe it's from the recent excitement they've had. After the whole fiasco with the Lullaby and Lucy's possession and all."

The demon shifter merely sighed in response and they continued to walk in silence.

"I'm still gonna kill that twerp," Mirajane said after a while.

"Can't really blame him though, can you? She's his first and only best friend, you know that." Erza told her rival.

"Alright, alright. I'm just pissed that we're leaving Laxus alone with Makarov," Mirajane replied.

"Yeah, that's unsettling to say the least," Erza replied.

"Hmm..."

"Hey, what's that?" Mirajane noted, eyes squinted as she saw something pink cross her vision.

They came to a stop and watched as a white head figure walked beside a pink head. "Busted," Mirajane grumbled. Together they watched as the duo crossed the deck and spoke to a fisherman.

Erza sent a devious smirk towards her rival, "Ready to scare them?" She asked, unnaturally uncharacteristic in comparison to how she acted in public.

"Why of course, partner!" Mirajane chirped, grinning evilly.

"They're so dead now!"

* * *

**Remember, this is an alternate different time dimension... So of course the characters will have different personalities and quirks. Some may seem the same, but there are differences. **

**Also, Rest In Peace for my dog. She passed away not to long after the last update.**

**Comment please, I'm beginning to feel isolated from the rest of the fanfictioners recently from updating... since there's been zero movement in all my stories. **

**Show me you're alive! Or not, keep my in the dark if you want. The dark has stars and a moon after all!**

**Okay, random... but I'm tired. **

**Ideas for how you want some of the missions to go and I'll think on it. **

**Until then... good luck!**

**-GR**


	70. Hunting the Trails

**Emotionless**

**Chapter 67, Hunting the Trails**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Normal Pov

Awkwardness wasn't Gray's strong suit, especially when he sat just a foot away from a gorgeous heiress that seemed as little to do with him and his partner as possible.

"Well, I'm Gray." He said awkwardly, offering his hand in politeness. Elizabeth nodded, but did not touch his hand.

"O-kay," Gray whispered slowly, before setting his elbow on the rest to look out the window, subconsciously keeping an eye out for danger. A light sigh caught his attention after a few minutes and he glanced up to see her eyes locked on his.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just don't know what to expect from mages that are protecting me for money," Elizabeth told him.

"It's fine- wait, what do you mean protecting?" Gray asked, realization in his tone. Elizabeth looked like a deer caught in the headlights at that moment. "Oh, I meant for the ride over to Hillberry. Nasty weather we'll be having," she said nervously, an obvious lie.

"I have a feeling I know just what storm will be coming, too." Gray muttered, looking away from her as he debated what to do. He considered bringing the carriage to a stop but if there were really something after the heiress than stopping would just look suspicious... Lucy would notice, he told himself. She did have a sharp eye, after all.

A moment of silence passed before Gray looked back over to Elizabeth who had an expression void of emotion that reminded him of his partner for a moment before he tossed the thought out of his head and said, "Clearly you won't be telling me anything else about who or what's after you. So allow me to be quick and tell you that no matter what happens, stay. in. side. Do not come out, we will protect you but only if you do what we say, alright?" At the heiress's nod he put his hand on the door nob but instead of opening it, ice slowly surrounded it and the rest of the door's opening sealing it in place.

"Your magic is beautiful," Elizabeth told him, watching as he created ice magic with awe.

Gray spared her a glance as he worked and spoke, "As long as it works."

Once the doors were sealed shut with ice Gray sat back down tense awaiting for a strike. He wanted to warn Lucy, but repeated over and over that he couldn't and that she would realize. If she didn't...

* * *

Lucy knew someone had been following them, probably even before she had taken the reins. Somehow, this always happens. Lucy told herself and wondered how powerful whatever was following them was. She assumed it were humans that wanted to take Elizabeth hostage, that sort of thing happened to her a lot when she was young.

She would've used her aura to scan the area but after that little episode with the magic council, she knew she would just have to go old-fashion without magic. Reaching into her coat, her hand grasped Jade's fang while her other hand tied the reins tightly on the seat. At the first sign she would move, she knew as she looked around and faked a yawn.

"Come out, come out wherever you are..." Lucy whispered.

It was to silent, she noted, and not a minute later she heard the sound of the wind being pierced and immediately ducked. The sound of a clunk was heard followed by battle cries and shouts from boisterous men.

"Tsk, typical," Lucy said, before she leapt unto the roof narrowly dodging out of the way of another few arrows before she leapt off the roof and tackled two men face first into the ground. Immediately after she threw a leg outward, nailing a man in the stomach who was just about to swing a battle axe down on her and his battle buddies.

Grasping jade's fang tightly she spun around and stabbed the closest person near her in the shoulder, followed by a lunar click to the head before aiming for the next unlucky guy. After four were down Lucy looked up to see another dozen in front of her, with the leader cackling at her.

"The Sharpe's higher mere mercenaries to protect miss Elizabeth? Pathetic, just because you could take down a few of us doesn't mean you can take the rest of us down!" The man cried, before he threw something towards Lucy who evaded out of the way and stared at the lit object before her eyes widened in surprise with realization that she should've done more than just evaded just as the stick of dynamite went off sending her tumbling in the other direction.

"Boys, get the girl!" The man shouted, and at his command the man charged.

"_Open a door to the Shinigami, Kyoki!" _Lucy yelled, holding her left shoulder to stop the bleeding. A light and then the Shinigami presented herself in front of the men. "Good thing we're bound by blood and not magic," said Lucy to herself. "Finish them, I don't care how." Meaning death or heavy torture, but Lucy really didn't care either way and jogged towards the carriage ignoring the cries of fear and pain and screams of outrage and agony filled the air.

Leaping to the front Lucy untied the reins before slashing them downwards causing the Pegasi to gallop into a jog. "Might as well make this travel go by as quickly as possible anyways," murmured Lucy.

* * *

"What in the world happened out there?" Elizabeth asked in worry.

"You probably don't want to find out when it comes to Lucy..." Gray replied, a little unease after the first explosion.

"Lucy eh? She's not what I expected of a Fairy Tail mage," she told the ice mage.

"Mmm, Lucy's different but that's Fairy Tail for you anyways."

"So, you're an ice mage?"

"Yeah, both my parents were and they trained me up until they died," Gray told her, shrugging at the mention of his parents.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, it happened a long time ago," Gray told her.

"What about your partner?"

"Lucy? She you'll have to ask yourself. Not much is known about her, and I think she prefers it to be that way."

"How come?" Elizabeth asked in curious confusion.

"Fairy Tail... Fairy Tail is a new start for everyone. Not all of us have had such a nice time, and by joining Fairy Tail we're given a new start in life. The past stays into the past while a new one is created," Gray explained.

Elizabeth nodded, "That sounds nice, ever since my parents were killed in an assassination attempt all I've ever wanted was a new start. I thought my uncle could provide that for me but instead I'm guarded all the time same as usual."

"Assassination? Is that why these people are after you?'

"I believe so yes, my parents you see never really wanted to be rich. They were archeologists at first, and after they discovered something with a group of men they decided this thing needed to be hidden and did so. The group they were with however, didn't agree with the decision and tried to use force to get to the object. They were arrested and my parents became famous for something they wanted to keep hidden, and now the capitol of Fiore has whatever it was they found," Elizabeth told him.

"Do you have any idea what it was they found?"

"Unfortunately no. Although my parents had once described it to me as "the threshold to the world's ultimate annihilation and salvation" I don't know what they meant by it, but whatever it was... it was big," She told him.

"Something that could both destroy and save the world?" Gray questioned, not understanding how such a thing could exist.

"It's what they said, but I can't imagine what it could be," Elizabeth finished.

"Neither can I..."

* * *

Lucy studied the trails that led in multiple directions. According to Pyxis Hillberry was south east from where they were currently, but with the knowledge of the attack that had been planned since before they had even got on, she knew they were tracking the carriage's wheel and Pegasi prints on the ground. Biting her lip she studied the area before glancing up at the trees.

"Its too crowded for the steeds to take off here... but maybe we could try this," Lucy said before she extending her magic creating gigantic arms. Setting them on the ground to hold herself up without her feet actually being on the ground she slowly began to climb one of the trees to the top and grabbed another tree with the aura hands and tied the trees into a knot before she leaped to the other side and did the same. Soon enough, there was a clearing where the carriage could go through, they just needed the speed to do so first.

Releasing the aura hands to preserve her magic she climbed down the trees before walking up to the pegasi. "I was wondering if you guys minded taking an early flight into the air? Just through this clearing I made okay? We'll turn around and head back to pick up speed to do so, sound alright to you?" She wasn't expecting a response really, but Happy showed her that not everything is what it seems at first.

The pegasi closest to her on her right seemed to nod, and Lucy brushed his mane before going around to get back to the reins. The sound of footsteps approached as Lucy turned the carriage around and at the sound of shouting Lucy whipped the reins downwards causing the horses to gallop into a sprint down the trail, plowing straight into the raid of men easily knocking them away like bowling pins. A turn, and the steeds are reversing in direction once again. Pressure, she is thrown off the side landing in the dust.

"Get her!"

She dodges, rolls out of the way. Her fist meets an unsuspecting man, and takes a blow to the chest from a mace but retaliates by kicking him in the groin. She throws three to the side, disarms another and steals their weapon before flinging it back to its master, maiming him. She glances backwards, seeing the pegasi running off in a sprint nearing the clearing where the opening of the skies lay.

Realization hit her, she wouldn't be able to catch up with the steeds... not without the magic she did not possess. It was all left to the pegasi now, she would have to find her own way across.

"Gray!" She roared over the battle zone. A mop of black hair peeked out the window. "Steer ahead! I'll hold them back!" She announced as she broke a man's nose. Her partner turned towards her voice with realization she was being left behind. He couldn't do anything however, he needed to stay by Elizabeth's side.

"Go!"

Lucy slid knocking the legs out of many before she flipped herself back up and slammed two men colliding into each other. A screech of wind met her ears, but she was in the middle of evading a collision with a claymore that she just had to take it. Wood protruded from her shoulder, which she immediately yanked out ignoring the sight of the wound and stabbed it into an eye. Ignoring the scream of agony she pushed the arrow through his brain, killing him.

A cry of outrage and fear seeing this man, a friend, a comrade killed she was tackled from behind and fell to the ground. Something pierced her skin but she ignored it with a head-butt to her attackers head. Hands wrapped around his throat and she forced the lungs from air till the man laid die.

She stopped then, noticing there was no opponent left to stand.

"Fairy Tail mages don't kill, they say." One man coughed out from the ground, looking up at her with defeat in his eyes. Hatred too.

"Yeah, but this mage refuses to make the mistake of letting the unforgivable live," Lucy replied, before slamming her heel against his head.

She looked back at the trail, the pegasi carriage gone from view. She picked up her pace and jogged along the trail, eyes watching the hoof prints and wheel markings that trailed for a while until they suddenly came to an end in the middle of a road. Lucy looked up and saw the clearing of the trees she made before nodding knowing they were now in the safety of the air.

Sighing to herself knowing she had to catch up somehow on foot she continued to jog down the trail, wondering what surprises were next.

And hoping she didn't wreck a coincidence.

* * *

The forest was dark but one area stood out inside the forest. Torches lit the area of men standing in a circle before a throne. A man with sharp features, black eyes, and spikey blonde hair sat on the throne, sipping liquid green from a glass as he stared down at the men before him.

"Today we have lost the jackals of our force," he said boringly as he set his glass down.

"They failed in containing miss Sharpe, and it will not happen again." The man stood, drawing a hush amongst the men.

"Tonight we have a surprise for her in the sky, where our scouts have caught her. She and her body guards believe she is safe in the sky, but we know better!" A laugh echoed with the crowd.

The man walked down from the stone stairs that led to his throne before he walked around the circle of men, meeting their eyes as he crossed their paths.

"We have tamed beasts to follow our command, and now they finally come to use. Hitson! Reveal them!" He commanded, and suddenly all the torches went out in their flames leaving he crowd breathless to what awaited them.

Suddenly a flame rocketed into the sky and light blared up once again but this time they revealed many rows of cages were beasts resided inside. The man, clearly the leader stood in the middle of the cages which contained these winged beast let out a roar at the beasts whom roared back and banged against their cages.

The leader withdrew a hanky from his shirt, revealing a red stained on it. A name was engraved on the hanky which spelled out _Elizabeth Sharpe_.

He turned around and suddenly the crowd was drawn to the single cage that covered an acre of land. "Behemoth, hear me and exterminate this pest!" He shouted, tossing the bloody handkerchief inside the cage.

A monstrous roar erupted from the cage inside and claws suddenly banged against the cage. Wings stretched outside the cage awaiting its flight and the leader smiled.

"May you fly free," the man said and then the top of the cage opened up followed by all the cages behind. Roars erupted into the night as the smaller predators launched into the sky, but the creature in the gigantic cage was the one to leave last. Red eyes met black eyes before the beast took off into the sky with a predatorily scream to the others.

"And so, it begins!"

* * *

**I almost made it longer but decided to post this now since I doubt I will be able to update any further this week or even next week. Thanks to everyone that has read this story up to here, I know it was a struggle through many of the battles but you've stuck through and through! Its very much appreciated and I am quite grateful. **

**Review, follow, favorite, and of course read ;)**

**-GR**


	71. Break-Times' Over!

**Emotionless**

**Chapter 68, Break-Times' Over!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Normal Pov

"Shit..." Gray cursed once the carriage had stabled from taken flight. Elizabeth looked over at him with worry and said, "I can't believe she stayed behind. There must have been dozens of those mercenaries!"

Gray nodded, unfreezing one of the doors. "Yeah... that's Lucy for you. Always sacrificing herself for others and the mission." He grumbled, twisting the door knob without pressure thankful to see it functioning.

"Will she be alright? I can't imagine how she can catch up with us, especially when we reach the ocean," Elizabeth said. Gray nodded, and poked his head out of the window before turning back to her. "I don't see any water up ahead, so we still have time for her to catch up with us."

She looked at him confused and asked, "But how? She's on foot and we're on flight."

Gray nodded with an odd look in his eyes. "She'll find a way, but if we reach the ocean without her I'll think of something. Don't worry, we won't be pulling over. That would risk too much, but I have faith in my partner. Now, I'm going to have to take the reins, I don't know what auto-pilot your pegasi our on. Since we're in air though, you should be fine as long as you don't decide to go sky diving."

"Sky-diving?" Elizabeth asked confused, having never heard of it before.

"Never-mind," He replied, deciding not to elaborate. Turning the knob he opened the door before easing himself up on the roof of the carriage after closing the door with his foot, and then made his way to the front where he seated himself down and took the reins.

He glanced up at the cloudy sky and brain stormed for an idea on how he would help Lucy before they crossed the ocean. His eyes slanted towards the six steeds pulling the carriage, they're wings flapping elegantly in the wind in sync together. Suddenly he had an idea, and after tying the reins tightly on a knob he gave a quick whisper of luck before he gently climbed on the back of one of the pegasi.

For a moment the steeds panicked, obviously untamed to be ridden but after a moment the steeds relaxed allowing Gray to continue moving to the front using all his willpower to not look down. Finally when he made it to the two steeds in the front he eyes the harnesses that tied the pegasi together. "Now, how to free one of you beauties to go find Lucy and give her a ride back to us..." He pondered allowed only for his thoughts to be interrupted by a loud ney from the confident black pegasi to his right.

"You'll do, I think," He leaned over fighting gravity and the wind in order to release the buckles holding the pegasi to the others and the carriage. After the last buckle was released the free pegasi let out a joyful sound before flying off to the side. Rearing his head back he met the ice-mage's eyes before turning tail and flying in the opposite direction away from them.

Gray tightened the buckles around the pegasi he was riding centering her before releasing a sigh and whispered to her, "You think he's really going to get Lucy or is he going to be mustang free?" A snort was his only reply and Gray could only assume it was a negative. To which negative however he couldn't fathom. Either way, he sent his hopes to the wind before slowly making his way back to the reins.

"Don't make me regret this, Mavis."

* * *

Lucy kicked the dust behind her as she slowed to a jog on the trail. She sighed on what could've been described as frustration for Lucy truly had no clue as to whether she was going the right direction. She was trying to follow her instincts but her brain was telling her to go one way and her heart told her another which in the end sent mixed directions to her senses essentially throwing her instincts off course.

Lucy was tense, waiting for movement or a sign but no such thing appeared. She wished for silence yet the chirping of birds sounded around her. She itched a hand towards the fang while wishing her instincts would pick up something. A twig snapped causing her to immediately spin on her heel only to see two large ears poking out from a bush.

She relaxed, muttering that it was just a rabbit when a snarl from where the rabbit was heard from erupted. Silence paused through the air, and then something was flying towards her in a buddle of fluffy-ness and shark teeth which clamped down on her arm.

Red feral eyes met dull black, women vs. monty python; an unnatural battle had begun. The creature nibbled on her flesh as she shook her arm, as though trying to familiar itself with her flesh and blood and then it let go aiming for her face instead. With shark like reflexes Lucy hit the ground and rolled before sweeping her legs around in a circular motion kicking the crazy rabbit away from her before leaping on her feet.

The rabbit lunged at her again only for Lucy to catch it by the scruff of its neck. The two stared down at each other before Lucy flicked its ear which immediately flinched to the side. She followed the movement by scratching the rabbit behind its ears and suddenly the rabbit's pointed teeth disappeared, its eyes reverted to a dark brown, and its fur turned black while its hind leg thumped in rhythm with her scratching.

"Yeah, not so tough now huh?" Lucy said whilst smirking. The rabbit's black nose shifted sniffing the air before its ears darted to the left alerting Lucy of a presence.

"Sick em'," Lucy whispered, gently tossing the rabbit towards the noise where it immediately shifted into a demon rabbit and raced towards the sound. Lucy drew Jade's fang and got into a battle stance awaiting an opponent.

"Ahhhh!"

Lucy leapt into the tree, fang in one hand with the other gripping onto the branches as she climbed upwards.

"The hell is this thing?!"

The sound of tearing and clunking met her ears and Lucy decided she didn't want to know and resumed her way down the trail but this time by tree travel.

As she leapt unto another branch something flew in front of her face causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground. A whine met her ears as she impacted the ground. She looked around and saw multiple pairs of yellow eyes staring at her followed by snarls. "Oh joy," Lucy muttered as she got to her feet and discovered she was surrounded by these creatures.

A pause, then they lunged at her. Bodies of hybrid wolves leapt at her and each lighting into different colored flames as they made they're attack known to Lucy who acted immediately by the movement and slammed a foot into one wolf before slamming the dragon fang into the next. She spun around ignoring the sound of tearing flesh whether her own or not and continued her array of blind yet accurate attacks.

A howl for aid sounded and Lucy knew she couldn't be delayed any longer. Tucking the fang back in her clothing she allowed aura claws to extend from her hands before she attacked the wolves in a berserker rage in every direction cutting down every enemy that presented itself. When the last flaming wolf had fallen in a bloody pile with the rest of its pack Lucy relaxed her stance before she went off in a ran down the trail only to hear the sound of thumping footsteps approaching her.

"Just great," scoffing Lucy retracted her claws and extended aura hands which hooked on the branches above her and pulled her up until she was hovering just above the trail. Yellow eyes met hers and the creature's form was revealed through the sunlight. The head of a wolf with the body of a bear and the tail and claws of a retile growled before lunging at Lucy with all its weapons only to have Lucy's feet slam into its chest knocking it back several feet although her legs now bled severely from the attack.

Snarling back at the creature Lucy threw herself at the creature tackling it and somehow evading the claws in time to thrust aura claws down its throat. Purple blood splattered her hand and face but Lucy merely pushed the corpse off of her before resuming her sprint down the trail.

She continued to run for a while with no further attack but Lucy was high on her guard paranoid to the bone by the sounds around her. A roar suddenly echoed in front of her causing her to slam her heel down to a halt. She breathed out deeply only to feel hot air brush against her face. Slowly she looked up in time to see the silted huge red eyes above her, staring down at her with malice before pearly white teeth were revealed.

Lucy leapt back narrowly missing a humongous claw beating down on the ground she previously stood on. Lucy swallowed before narrowing her eyes at the beast which leaned backwards revealing its wings.

"Oh boy, you're one big bastard aren't you?" Lucy told the creature before she suddenly launched over the beast, her heal touching its snout before leaping over it entirely. She stumbled as her feet hit the ground but wasted no time in picking up her sprint but this time making a mad dash as fast as she could away from the creature knowing without her magic she was no match for the great monster.

The sound of forest destruction sounded behind her and by instinct she veered off the trail tripping over roots and barely having enough time to catch herself before she officially stumbled, her face smacking against several nasty thorny branches as she made her flight downhill in a clumsy roll. Slamming against a trunk Lucy sucked in a breath before tackling over the tree trunk and continued her sprint through the forest that seemed to be losing its thick leaves and trees.

A shadow cast over herself and Lucy didn't dare look up and merely sped up her sprint with all her might. The sound of snapping jaws screeched to her ears as the beast had barely missed taking a bite out of her and Lucy knew she was out of luck. She squinted at the path in front of her and saw sparkling blue in front of her and knew it was the ocean.

It felt like a dead end but Lucy rather drown than be eaten by a dragon so she continued her sprint towards the water. The sound of flapping wings alerted her of how close the threat was to her and she knew she had seconds to reach the water then.

Hurried footsteps skidded against mud and she barely caught the shadow to her left in time for her to leap towards the huge body of water set before her. Instead of hitting water however her hands gripped soft mane as she pulled herself unto the magnificent black pegasi's body.

"Am I ever so glad to see you!" Lucy laughed, silently commanding the steed to go faster, higher, and to her relief the pegasi did just that.

_Thank you, _thought Lucy and she could've sworn she had seen the pegasi smile.

* * *

Gray wasn't sure what to think, they had crossed the ocean and neither Lucy nor the pegasi had shown up. He was worried but knew he couldn't just turn around the carriage and ditch the mission to find her. He shivered imagining just how his partner would react to the news... let alone his rival. Natsu would never let him live it down.

He sighed, and just as he was going to continue his gloomy thoughts a roar rocketed through the sky around them.

"Crud," He hissed, glancing behind him to see a huge swarm of winged creatures heading towards them. "I guess the sky wasn't as safe and sound as we believed," he muttered to himself.

The pegasi were beginning to freak out and Gray growled at them and said, "Don't you dare make me turn this carriage around!" By some miracle the pegasi calmed somewhat and Gray felt like he was baby-sitting children at that moment until an even louder and more ferocious roar echoed behind him.

The familiar sound of the pegasi followed the roar and he glanced to the side to see none other than his partner riding on the black Pegasus with ease in the sky. "Hey Gray! Don't look now but I suggest you speed up a bit, there's one big bastard coming right towards us!" Lucy called, sending him a grin and a thumbs up before pointing backwards to the gigantic creature not to far behind Lucy.

Gray groaned, his head thumping against the carriage.

"Cheer up, Winter!" Lucy called laughing effortlessly.

"Why does this always happen? You have the worst luck, Lucy!" Gray yelled back.

Lucy shrugged in reply before shouting, "Well that's what makes life fun, aye?"

"Yeah... fun. Yay."

"I love your enthusiasm! Now let's lose this bastard!"

He threw her an exasperated look. "In case you haven't noticed, but we're outnumbered..."

"Who gives a damn! We're Fairy Tail, these pixies are nothing compared to our last missions!"

Gray debated it then nodded.

"See! That's the spirit, now move!"

"Joy to the world... I hate this world," Gray muttered.

"Oh what a coincidence, I love this world too!"

The only reply that could be heard was the groaning of a certain ice mage followed by the deafening roar of approaching beasts behind them.

The mission was just getting interesting now.

* * *

**Kind of short, I know. Limited time though, and I rather enjoyed this short piece. **

**Read, read, read, read, etc.**

**-Gothic Rain**


	72. Taking Out The Grunts

**Emotionless**

**Chapter 69, Taking Out The Grunts**

**A/N: I send a quick thanks to ****Lucky Hime**** and ****jello673**** for your reviews which whilst reading them sparked an idea for this immediate chapter. As jello673 had said, "Maybe it's better if you keep your chapters shorter so you can update more often" I considered this and am curious to what you guys and gals think about this proposition? Yes, no, maybe so... Whatever works for you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Normal Pov

"How you doin' Gray!" Lucy called over the wind still on the back of the graceful Pegasus.

"Do I have to answer?" Gray shouted back, gripping the reins of the carriage tightly as he narrowly evaded the ranged attacks of the beasts after them.

"No, I guess not. I'm just checking on ya! You look a bit ill from all that spinning! You wanna switch or something?" Lucy asked, laughing as she easily spun in spirals evading the fireballs, tongues, and other attacks of the creatures behind them with playful gracefulness.

"I'm fine!" Gray called back, only to have to dive downwards to avoid another attack.

"Sure you are," Lucy whispered before yelling, "How do you think our guest is holding up in there?"

"Well, this is what happens when you lie about a mission!" Gray called back, evading the question but his partner laughed in understanding.

"So true! Hahaha! This is so fun, we should do this more often!" Lucy chuckled, doing a backflip through the air.

"No, I disagree." Gray said bluntly.

Lucy sent him a look causing Gray to wink at her. "Whatever weirdo, I know deep _deep _inside your as giddy as Natsu on Christmas right now," Lucy cackled.

Gray raised an eye brow in warning, "You did not just compare me with flame brain!" He veered the carriage towards he causing her to fly over the carriage and bank to the right.

"Woops! No, but now that you mention it- aye!" Lucy called, avoiding an ice lance sent her way.

"That was uncalled for!"

"You really think so?"

"Ugh!"

"Hmp"

A roar interrupted their banter. Gray glanced back while Lucy sensed something off. She realized too late when the sound of splashing water met her ears and a huge serpent rose from out of the water.

"Leviathan..." Lucy muttered, barely swinging out of the way. Gray however wasn't so lucky. With a mighty chomp the Leviathan bit into the wheels of the carriage before slowly pulling it back down.

"Shit! Gray, get Elizabeth!" Lucy shouted swooping down low to where the panicking pegasi desperately struggled against the water beast.

"Gah!" Gray climbed as fast as he could to the doors without losing grip to the doors. "Grab my hand!" He shouted over the wind, mist, and pull of the gravity. A gloved hand gripped his hand tightly but he wasn't able to pull themselves to the front, he wasn't strong enough against the gravity weighing them down.

"Lucy!"

Biting down Lucy leaped off of the pegasi and grabbed unto the nearest Pegasus before using her aura claws to cut the harness holding the steed free before moving on to the other four with vigor. After the last strap was severed she gabbed ahold of one of the pegasi tightly before reaching a hand out to Gray as the carriage neared the water closer and closer.

"Come on!" Lucy roared, grabbing her partner's hand and heaving him up unto the pegasi's back. Since she was holding onto the pegasi's neck Elizabeth had room to sit in front of Gray as he gripped the mane of the pegasi tightly.

"Fly fast! And don't look back!" Lucy shouted over the wind. Gray looked at her confused and barely got out a word before Lucy let go. The two on the Pegasus shrieked as she fell but Lucy merely grinned as she formed two aura blades in her hands as she sky dived towards the open mouthed serpent.

"I don't think so, you mangy snake!" She yelled before flipping over its mouth at the last minute and stabbed her swords into the serpent's nose causing it to let out a ear-shattering scream that seemed to shake the ocean.

"Shut up! I'm the captain of this ship now, and you will do as I say!" Lucy roared before shifting her blades back causing the Leviathan to beckon backwards before suddenly surging forwards in a rapid pace practically gliding above the sea towards the heard of demons, although away from the great monster.

"Now!" Lucy shouted, pulling back on the swords as far as she could and with a mighty roar the Leviathan leapt into the air, its mouth wide from the shriek before closing unexpectedly on five of the flying creatures. In the process Lucy leapt of the great serpent and randomly grabbed ahold of one of the flying creatures which happened to be some strange winged giant ferret. Grabbing its ears as she settled on its back she suddenly forced the ferret to turn sharply to the right with a rough tug on the ears causing it to collide into another creature which created the domino affect and tangled them all together. Lucy in a last minute decision leaped off of the ferret and watched as the water came closer and closer until a black blob suddenly appeared underneath her and she found herself once again on the back of the faithful Pegasus.

"Once again, you have awesome timing my friend!" The steed let out a cheery sound as he flew them back into the cloudless sky. Looking back she saw very little remained of the herd of demons however they still had that great beast to deal with. "Remember, watch the water!"

* * *

"Do you think she's alright?" Elizabeth Sharpe asked worriedly. Gray looked a bit unsure but at the same time he looked so certain. "This isn't the first time she's done something crazy. Who knows, she may just surprise you."

"Oh my, look over there!" She exclaimed. Gray turned around sparing a glance only for his eyes to widen in surprise. "What the!" Before them was a circle of the herd bound together all fighting to separate.

Elizabeth smiled slightly and said, "Your partner's work, I take it?"

Gray sighed with a chuckle and replied, "Yep, definitely her."

"That girl's just crazy isn't she?"

"Yea, but that's Fairy Tail for you," Gray replied with a grin.

Elizabeth spared him an amused look. "Now I kind of want to meet your guild in person"

"Ha! You'd love it there!"

Suddenly a shadow cast over them and they looked up to see an iron belly, then a spiked head, and lastly silted red irises glaring down at them. "Is that a...?"

"No, it can't be..."

"DRAGON!"

* * *

"Mavis," whispered Lucy as she came to a stop at the sight of the massive creature ahead. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she whispered to the wind, "Why? The hell are they still here for! And this one certainly doesn't look to be on the human's side."

Lucy bit her lip questioning all possibilities in her mind as to what could cause a dragon to appear before them.

She came up with none. As she watched the dragon though she realized that she was powerless against it. Her magic was still restoring itself and all she had was Jade's fang, Winter's scales, and her aura.

_Wait, that's it. _Jade's fang - a dragon's fang. Dragonslayers were created to defeat a dragon with the power of a dragon for only a dragon could take down another dragon. A dragon's claws break the skin, or a fang in this case. This dragon was massive, but she could not just watch as her partner and the client be taken down by this creature. She fought in a war with dragons after all! And though she had yet to kill one she know had the tool to do so, or at the very least injure it.

"We have to help them, come on!" Lucy shouted, pushing her heels into the pegasi which immediately launched into a sprint afterwards.

"Hi fen ni filok. Zu'u fen ni kos stin hahvothzos. Zu'u dreh ni hind wah krii hi ziin nuz kon los pah rok los huvut. / You will not escape. I will not be freed otherwise. I do not wish to kill you two but the girl is all he is required."

The dragon opened its mouth revealing its razor sharp gigantic teeth and the duo in front could only watch in fear and awe as a sphere of power built within its throat before them. Before it could launch the attack however another Pegasi flew in front of Gray and Elizabeth revealing Lucy who stared down at the dragon.

"Zu'u aal ni kos dovah uv kriid nuz Zu'u taavin wah vos hi kuz Elizabeth. Vos naalein dir voth dii feliig wah med do hi wo fund milaar gahviik nistmaar aar wah vosodiik wey dir voth seik do nahlii dovah! / I may not be a dragon or a slayer but I refuse to allow you take Elizabeth. Let alone die with my partner to the likes of you who would rather surrender themselves a slave to a criminal than die with the meaning of being a dragon!"

"Lucy..." Gray began having not understood a word she had said, he only knew she somehow knew the tongue of the dragons.

She wasn't a dragon slayer though, was she? He wondered, having not understood the conversation.

"tinvaakin do un vun. Vir num, zok dovah kriid los nunon vos zul do un eylok nuz Zu'u dreh ni koraav kriid kosil hi. Hi los joor, sahlo, ahrk easily defeatable. Hi krilon jur zey? Grik pahlok! / A speaker of our tongue. How rare, most dragon slayers are only allowed the voice of our kind but I do not see a slayer within you. You are mortal, weak, and easily defeatable. You dare challenge me? Such arrogance!" The dragon roared but Lucy stayed firm where she flew.

"ofan, nol wuth fahdon. Nii los ni pahlok Zu'u lost wah kriist us hi nuz krilaan! Krilaan ahrk willingness wah jaaril dii nakanama! Fun zey hin faan, fah Zu'u fusrot ziinkrif nol hi! Uv los hi gein tol los pahlokaal ahrk hinzaal do joor amongst hi? / A gift, from an old friend. It is not arrogance I have to stand before you but bravery! Bravery and willingness to protect my nakanama! Tell me your name, for I demand a duel from you! Or are you the one that is arrogant and ignorant of the mortals amongst you?"

The dragon glared at Lucy but nodded none the less.

"Dii faan los Riisovzun ahrk Zu'u fent gunaar hi us ziinkrif lost orin gon! / My name is Riisovzun and I shall crush you before the duel has even started!" Riisovzun then bowed to her.

"Dii faan los Lucy, ahrk vosro kuz daar ahstaadvoz. Mu dreh ni praag niin het. / My name is Lucy, and let's take this elsewhere. We do not need them here."

"Flogah, nuz sent fah . / Fine, but a deal for the winner."

"Fod Zu'u kron Zu'u kuz kon ahrk you'll kos dilon naanven. I'll vahraak sen ruzun rok los do nid brah wah zey. Ahrk waan hi kron. .. Zu'u fen vos hi wah bo freely voth kon ahrk hin zeymahzin. / When I win I take the girl and you'll be dead anyways. I'll spare the boy since he is of no use to me. And if you win... I will allow you to go freely with the girl and your companions."

Lucy nodded and said, "Done."

She then turned to her partner and client as the dragon took off for the land. "You two go on ahead, I'll distract him as long as I can but you need to make as much distance from him as possible."

Gray wanted to ask many questions but only one was important at hand. "Lucy, this is a dragon. You cannot take him on your own!"

Lucy sighed. "I know, that's why you _must _go ahead." When Gray looked like he was going to debate Lucy silenced him with a stare. "Our duty is to protect Miss Sharpe, this mission comes down to the honor of Fairy Tail. I will not abandon it, for this might just be your last chance to get away."

Gray stared at her with a scowl but nodded. "I'll come back for-"

"No. Too risky. If I don't return to Fairy Tail, you will know..."

"Goddamn it! Live Lucy! We have like four more missions to go after this one so you better not ditch me now!"

Lucy smiled at him and nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry about me, now go, _now."_

Lucy watched as her reluctant companions fled before turning towards the massive creature that stood on the ground below.

"Mavis if Gildarts could survive against Acnologia, I can damn sure survive against this one."

The thought of Gildarts having magic and her not did cross her mind but she promptly kicked it out of her mind.

"Fairy tail, give me strength and a hell lot of luck, okay Mavis?

* * *

**Woooh, dramatic there eh?**

**See what may happen next...**

**Thanks again to everyone that has read, commented, favorited, followed, and all that jazz.**

**Sincerely,**

**-Gothic Rain**


	73. Overwhelmed

**Emotionless**

**Chapter 70, ****Overwhelmed**

**A/N: Fewh, this chapter is going to be interesting. I think I might start adding quotes to the beginning now too, and later I'll go back and do the same for the last chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

_"Our greatest weakness lies in giving up. The most certain way to succeed is always to try just one more time." - Thomas A. Edison_

* * *

Normal Pov

_Come on, think! There has to be something I can use to my own advantage. Using this shield will only last so long._

A battle bloomed from the ground where the mighty dangerous dragon Riisovzun towered over the lone Fairy Tail mage Lucy Heartifilia. A bright orb shot from the beast's mouth in a spiral towards the blonde mage only to just barely block it by an aura shield but Lucy could only hold it up so long with her current magic reserves.

Worse, Riisovzun wasn't even trying. Lucy saw the amusement gleaming in the black and purple scaled creature which did not help the stress that was baring down on her in this situation.

Good thing she couldn't feel it, although she could sense it.

"Sahlag!/Pathetic!" Riisovzun roared before continuing in her language, "How weak you stand before me."

Lucy clenched her teeth feeling her shield weakening and focused deep within her, channeling her mind away from the battle until she no longer felt the heat of the battle or the wavering of her magic.

_She stumbled unto the dark soft grass within her mind. Looking up she saw the sky was empty in its darkness and the trees whipped around quickly from large gusts of wind. She picked up into a jog until she came across the abyss inside the pond where her heart lay beneath the raging waves. "Kei! Kei! I need your help! Please!" Lucy called desperately, knowing she would be panicking if she had not had no soul._

_A midnight wolf appeared across from the pond then, his yellow eyes staring back at her. _

_"Kei! Help me, please!"_

_The wolf merely shook his head and said, "I cannot help you like this. Look for your strength Lucy, remember what fuels your might my friend."_

_Lucy yelled out when Kei disappeared before she pounded her hands into the ground. _

_"Damnit Kei, what the hell does that mean!?_

With a crack and a whiplash Lucy's aura shield shattered like glass and the spiral hit her with force throwing her through the air like a sack of potatoes.

She flipped unto her feet skidding on the ground as she landed only to narrowly dodge aside to another spiral of energy flying at her. The dragon before her looked bored as it shot streams of power at her seemingly effortlessly.

"Look for my strength, what fuels my might?" Lucy questioned aloud to herself, trying to solve the puzzle without mutilating it.

She was hit again and this time her back collided against the trunk of a tree behind her. Lucy caught her breath as she warily stood to her feet before flipping to the side from yet another attack.

"Your strength is no match for me, and you will die," Lucy froze at those words as her brain went numb as the familiarity hit her of those words.

_Screams forever echoed throughout the night. She stood up on the collapsed and burnt roof of some house covering from the many hundreds of dragons that now ruled across their land._

_She shivered suddenly and noticed the ice that now formed upon the building she resided inside. Glancing out a shattered window she saw the ground had too frosted over with ice. Quickly she went to the fire place and tucked herself inside before slowly climbing up it with a racing heart pounding in her ears like a train. Hands went numb as they reached the ice of the roof but gripped tight to keep herself from slipping. _

_She looked out and her eyes widened at the sight of her old teammate facing down a dragon. Black hair flew against the icy air as his onyx eyes were just as cold as the land around them. "It seems I cannot run from you anymore," She heard him say. _

_A shout from the dragon ricocheted off the air and echoed into the distance in reply. _

_"You killed my friends and my family, monster. I will not allow you to do so again!" Gray shouted, throwing his shirt aside before he brought his fists together and the familiar ring of his magic appeared before ropes of ice sprung from the icy floor and wrapped around the muzzle of the great beast. _

_The dragon roared shattering the ice before it turned its mad glare to the ice-mage but Gray was not faltered and instead slid to the side creating a veil of ice around him from the dragon's flames that flew at him. _

_"Looks like all those fights with flame-brain have paid off," Gray said, shooting an ice lance at the dragon's opened mouth who knocked it aside and shot another fire ball at the Fairy Tail mage._

Lucy ducked behind a boulder as another energy blast flew at her, and felt the burn of the magic against her skin as though injecting a thousand needles in her body all at once.

_The fight continued as Gray threw ice magic left and right combining it with animal attacks his brother had taught him before he too was slain by these beasts. Eagles and lions raced around the dragon which used the spikes of its tails and wings to shatter the ice sculptures before they could even touch him._

_"Your strength is no match for me, and you will die," the dragon spoke, grinning at the mage._

_Suddenly Gray was caught off guard as the dragon feinted a fire attack and instead attacked him with its tail throwing him to the side. Gray panted with sweat beading off his cool skin as his magic reserves were slowly losing. _

_He stood and faced the dragon with closed eyes and chuckled. "Looks like there's only one way to keep you from killing any more people," He said and sighed before he fell into a stance and brought his hands together. Onyx eyes met crimson red irises of the dragon which watched him without attacking seemingly curious and bored at what awaited it. _

_The ground suddenly thickened with ice as Gray let out a breath freezing the feet of the dragon where it stood. The beast snorted and struggled to break free. Frustrated it opened its mouth to let out a flame only for ice chains to wrap around its muzzle. The dragon thrashed weakening the ice which bound it informing Gray that it was now or never. _

_A tear streamed down from one of his eyes as he gazed into the depths of the dragon's merciless eyes. "This is for Fairy Tail; Master, Natsu, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Laxus, Macao, Jet, Troy, Wendy, Gildarts, Cana, Freed, Juvia, Levy, Evergreen, Bickslow, Gajeel, Happy, Carla, Lily, Bisca, Alzack, Laki, Max, Romeo, Nab, Reedus, Vijeeter, Warren, Wakaba, Kinana, Loke, Porlyusica... heh, even you Lucy."_

_Ice launched into pillars around him as a bright blue light hovered above him. "Live, Fairy Tail! ICE SHELL!"_

She was on auto-pilot, suddenly dodging without being hit and slowly approached the dragon after every attack, the memory still playing in front of her mind.

_Lucy was sobbing as she climbed down the roof towards the battle field in front of her. The ice on the ground was slowly evaporating but not all disappeared. Falling to the ground the blonde ex Fairy Tail mage stumbled towards the scene. Her eyesight blurred as tears cascaded down her scarred cheeks. _

_"Gray," Lucy gasped falling to her knees in front of the frozen dragon. "Why... why did it have to be you! Your my teammate whether you hated me or not. This wasn't my fault! Why is the world like this, why are you all dying around me? WHY?!" _

_The sky darkened as snow began to fall around Lucy who looked up to the frozen eyes of the beast. Rage boiled through her veins as she stared at the monster and suddenly let out a scream to Fiore before she collapsed back unto her knees. Something silver shinned from under the snow and she quickly brushed aside the ice and snow that covered the item. She froze as her hand pulled out the object revealing Gray's necklace. _

_"Your death will not be in vain. I promise I will end this, somehow." Bringing her hand up while standing up on her toes she put the chain around one of the frozen horns of the dragon before letting go, the cross handing down in front of one of the beast's eyes. It was as though it represented a grave marker, or maybe a symbol of who defeated the dragon. _

_"It will not have been in vain!"_

"It will not have been in vain!" Lucy screamed, launching herself at the dragon catching it by surprise allowing her to grab ahold one of its horns as she jumped on its neck. Quickly without wasting any time she grabbed Jade's fang and brought it down unto the dragon's left eye causing it to let out a shriek of agony. The dragon began to struggle, moving like a bull trying to throw of its unwanted rider but Lucy wasn't finished yet and yanked out the fang ignoring the dragon's cry of pain before skillfully tossing the fang into her other hand in time to bring it down on the dragon's other eye.

Barely having enough time to pull Jade's fang out before she was suddenly thrown off Riisovzun Lucy was hit full force by his attack. Landing some twenty feet away Lucy coughed up blood as she stumbled to her feet noticing the cracks of the earth from the attack. Meanwhile Riisovzun stood still looking in every direction blinded trying to find her. He stopped suddenly and lifted his snout and sniffed the air before he turned directly towards her and let out a roar of fury towards her before he shot into the air towards her.

"Uh-oh," Lucy ducked into the forest barely avoiding the jaws that clamped shut from where she previously stood.

She picked up into a sprint darting into the thickest forest areas hoping to avoid being plucked off however the sound of trees falling down behind her allowed her to know no matter how thick the area may be that wouldn't stop Riisovzun from hunting her.

"Damn, I need magic!" Her thoughts darted to Gemini who could shift into her form however she needed magic to summon them so that was out. She thought of the Hell and mythic keys but highly doubted they were suited for dragon fighting. She didn't have the magic for the mythic keys anyways and even if she did call him it would still drain her magic whether she wanted it to or not. She knew from experience - Leo. Gritting her teeth she pondered hard on what could give her magic. She wasn't a dragon slayer so there was no way she could fuel herself from this dragon's magic...

She really had no clue what to do. She just needed time more than anything, and that was something she realized she was out of the moment the shadow of the trees above her suddenly disappeared and instead she was met with the bloody face of a raging dragon. She didn't have time to even blink before she was pierced by Riisovzun's claws and was lifted into the sky.

" Zu'u los kiird voth hi, mun! Tiid wah grind hin dinok!/I am done playing with you, human! Time to meet your death!"

"No!" Lucy shouted, struggling against the claws which protruded out of her stomach. She ignored the now red and dripping claws as her hands held on trying to push her off only to suddenly be thrown off from who knows how high in the sky. She flipped around and stared up at the dragon which roared an electrifying purple spiral towards her. Her body underwent seizures as the spiral swallowed her, body burning in flames from the inside before she was released barely giving her time to open her eyes before she hit the ground. Dust flew into the air as a crater was formed from Lucy's fall. Riisovzun flew down and blew the dust away revealing an unconscious Lucy.

He smirked before letting out a victory roar which echoed across the ocean haunting the land all around.

* * *

A hand tightened around Gray's chilling one's as soft eyes met midnight black. "I'm sorry..." Elizabeth whispered to the young man who had been silent since they left Lucy behind.

He swallowed before nodded not trusting himself to speak with the concern and rage boiling in his icy veins. A roar suddenly met their ears causing Gray to grip onto the mane of the steed tighter.

"She'll be okay-" Elizabeth began trying to ease his worry only for another roar met their ears causing them both to turn as a shadow in the distance met their eyes.

Gray clenched his fists before unclenching his jaw and growled. "No, she's not."

For the dragon's attention towards them only met one thing to Gray.

His partner, Lucy, was dead.

* * *

**Nasty cliffhanger isn't it? I need time to organize the next chapter. **

**Besides, enjoy the three chapters updated in a day's notice.**

**-Gothic Rain **


	74. No Gain - More Vain

**Emotionless**

**Chapter 71, No Gain - More Vain**

**A/N: I'm a little bit pissed because the site had deleted my work for this chapter so if there's a bunch of errors its because I was too frustrated at this site to do it all again. However before I let the story go to you I believe I need to answer some questions.**

**1) Lucy is not dead. If I killed her off I wouldn't exactly have a story to continue now would I? Plus, I said she was unconscious. And lastly at the very end I had said something along the lines 'and that only meant one thing in_ Gray's_ mind - Lucy was dead' after all, in what universe would someone believe Lucy or anybody really could defeat a _dragon_?**

**2) Lucy is _Lucy_ in this universe. She woke up in the _body of Lucy_ H. in _this dimension_ which is why I had her in Hargeon in Lucy's scar-less, fan-clothing, with only a few of her keys. I'm sorry for not being more specific but I didn't think I needed to. **

**3) I'm not a spoiler so please don't ask me questions like that. On the other hand however you may ask me any other question you want referring to this story. If you're confused tell me and I'll explain. There are _no_ holes in this story, it's not like I'm randomly skipping around even though it could seem so. Talk to me, leave a comment in the reviews and I'll PM you or you can PM yourself to save time. It's up to you, I'm here for you 'cause I'm not deleting this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

_"It was so risky and so scary, and yet at the same time, so beautiful. Maybe the truth was, it shouldn't be easy to be amazing. Then everything would be. It's the things you fight for and struggle with before earning that have the greatest worth. When something's difficult to come by, you'll do that much more to make sure it's even harder -if not impossible- to lose." - Sarah Dessen_

* * *

Normal Pov

_"Do you know what it means to fight, Lucy?" Kei asked, walking up beside her as she stood in the graveyard once again. _

_"To protect our loved ones?" Lucy replied glancing back at the wolf before resuming her trail around the endless graveyard. _

_"Yes and no, is that your reason for fighting?"_

_"No," Lucy sighed. _

_"Then what is it?" Kei asked softly._

_"I fight so others don't have to," She replied, resting her hand on Natsu Dragneel's grave marker. _

_"Is that not selfish though, Lucy?" He questioned her causing the blonde's head to snap up. _

_"Everyone faces challenges in their life in order to reach their destination. They will face pain and sadness as they struggle however the reward is everlasting. Do you wish to take that from them Lucy? After everything you have gone through, you should understand what it feels like for others to fight your battles."_

_Lucy sighed and nodded. Kei began to walk away and said, "Follow me. You have something to see." _

_It wasn't long until they reached the black pond once again but this time a light reflected off the water and suddenly her memories were displayed before her revealing her pain and suffering, agony and rage followed by... joy and happiness, comfort and playfulness. Lucy sat down at the edge and watched the memories mesmerized by the emotion displayed and pondered what this meant to her. _

_Kei sat down beside her and spoke as they watched the memory of a normal day at the guild in her original world._

_"You goal is to destroy the eclipse gate, that is your destination. It is a cause but not a drive meaning it is not your reason for fighting..." Kei said to her, watching as Natsu took out countless opponents in protecting her as he fought in their guild's honor._

_"You're right. I fight so that others can feel the joy and the content even though they will face pain along the way in their lives they will not feel true hatred and fear as it destroys their worlds. I will carry that burden and leave the peace within the borders of their minds." _

_The memory of Rogue having his heart ripped out by Kira appeared before her and Lucy closed her eyes bringing a hand up to her chest were her heart thumped below. _

_"You are ready," Kei told her as she stood. Lucy gazed at him thoughtfully and stood before asking, "I am?" _

_He nodded and began to walk away silently asking her to follow him. As they walked away a memory of future Rogue appeared in the pond before the light ended and the memories disappeared leaving a pond of darkness in its place once again. _

_"What is it I am ready for, Kei?" Lucy asked as they journeyed through her inner world. _

_"Your training. Previously you had not been ready before because of your intent. If you were to wield this power with the wrong intent the consequences would be severe; corrupting your magic and destroying everything you have ever fought for, Lucy."_

_"Is that the taboo of Lost Soul magic," Lucy questioned. _

_"No, this is the power the dragon king had gifted to you. He had given you the power but the knowledge in how to wield it remained locked away deep inside until you were ready," Kei said. _

_They resumed their walk in silence until they came to a stop in a clearing in front of a waterfall. Upon entering it Lucy was met with a space that seemed unnatural big. A type of beautiful rock coated the cave and Lucy had a feeling it was to protect the cave from magic. _

_"Kei, this magic that Grahkrindrog gave me... what is it?" Lucy asked thinking back to her duel with Erigor. _

_"It is the essence of the dragon's themselves. Grahkrindrog had essentially given you a piece of his soul along with the knowledge that bears with it. This knowledge you have yet to learn which now resides inside of me. I will be the one to teach you what it means to fight as a dragon. You have the intent of a man, along with the intent of a dragon however you have yet to learn how to shape it into a power. This power is what brings the strength to your voice, your dragon magic. You must be patient and wise with this. Dragons are immortal in lifespan and have had centuries to master their power on their own, you are somewhat like them however you must not rush this. The magic of the dragon is not to be used as power alone - power for personal gain. That is the intent which leads to your annihilation. Be patient and only train with me."_

_"I understand," Lucy replied before adding, "Kei how does time pass here?" _

_"Patience," Kei said sensing her unconscious worry for the battle she in currently outside of. "You will find that you have plenty of time when you return."_

_"That wasn't an answer," Lucy grumbled. _

_"Focus." Kei said causing Lucy to sigh but did so nonetheless._

_"To begin, find the source of all your magics." Kei commanded, pacing around Lucy. She closed her eyes in response and focused on channeling her magic to the inside. She felt a flick of warm light and saw a golden flame in her mind which she grabbed without using her hands before catching a flash green and light red. Every time she tried to grab one of them though they easily slipped out of her grasp. Wanting to grunt in frustration she breathed in and out deeply before she grasped the two strands tightly before hurriedly tied the two strands together. With the three ribbons in place she looked for more and moved around in her mind of darkness before a red sphere came into her vision which seemed to highlight a shadow of another orb she couldn't see. _

_Reaching towards the two she grabbed both orbs that did little to fight her and carried them back to the ribbons before placing them aside from the others before opening her eyes finding herself back in the cave. _

_"Done," she told him._

_"Good, now try to name them."_

_"How?" Lucy asked confused. _

_"Call out to them, and see how they react."_

_Closing her eyes again she found herself back in the darkness with the ribbons and spheres. "Celestial Key!" No movement. "Celestial!" Nothing. "Key magic!" Grunting she opened her eyes meeting Kei's expectant ones. _

_"They're not responding." _

_"Hmm, that's interesting." Kei responded, sitting in front of her a dozen or so feet away. _

_"How?" _

_"I believe it means that you have been using the aura for the wrong magic uses. And perhaps you have created auras that have no use," Kei replied, looking thoughtful. _

_"All this time? How did you not know this? You know everything!"_

_"I know only what you have not acknowledged and learned. I am what you are, and you are what I will be," He responded. _

_"That makes no sense," she sounded frustrated dearly wishing she could feel it. _

_"Calm down, breathe in... breathe out. There, now allow me to explain," Kei began. _

_"Before you had passed through the gate of eclipse your caster magic - Celestial Key - had been fueled by blue aura which at the time was your only aura. When you traveled through the gate and stumbled unto the next dimension the blue aura was lost and in its place were auras red and green. I can only assume your conscious had rejected who you were and had essentially erased or possibly storied away your blue aura and created the green and red aura to maintain your life and your magic._

_However by doing this it had weakened the use of your magic and broke the balance of your reserves since the auras serve different purposes than what they should be. In other words, with the wrong source of power you have a weaker result. Have you noticed a decline in you celestial spirits since traveling through the Eclipse for the first time?" _

_Slowly Lucy nodded and said, "That's why I haven't been calling them out recently. They may be powerful but they are of no contrast to my handler magics."_

_Kei nodded with a sigh. "When it comes to caster magic or in your case summoning magic, those you summon do not remain the same strength as you grow stronger. As you grow stronger they are meant to have double of your strength since they are fighting for you in a sense. The fact that they don't even reach their potential half way would mean that it is not their fault for they have a faulty aura keeping them open."_

_"Then what do I do?"_

_"You destroy the auras that are not meant to be. Find your true magics and power, not the one's you believe you have."_

_Lucy didn't really get it but closed her eyes and focused once more._

_Immediately she grasped the red and green strands knotted together before she closed her eyes and whispered "disappear" while imagining them to be no longer there. Suddenly she felt empty, like a part of her was stolen and opened her eyes knowing the red and green auras had been destroyed. _

_"Why do I feel so empty after destroying them?"_

_"It would be because you have had them in your body for so long you believe they are a part of you as your own eyes and ears. Losing them makes you feel like you've lost a limb without the pain of course, just the consciousness. In truth, this is the way it should be. Continue."_

_Closing her eyes again she found herself in front of the two spheres and remaining gold ribbon. "Lost Soul," she whispered and watched as the black sphere suddenly stretched at the top forming what only reminded her of a soul before it flew towards her and sunk in her chest. She snapped her eyes open to find a black aura shooting out of her chest and landed beside Kei. Slowly the black waves of magic shifted and transformed into a large black snake._

_Kei looked at Lost Soul then back at Lucy and said, "This is Cian, your instructor for Lost Soul magic training."_

_Lucy nodded and closed her eyes appearing in front of the remaining golden aura and red sphere. "Caster magic," referring to her keys. She watched as the red sphere to her surprise followed the other black spheres movement and opened her eyes to see three bursts of red auras launch from her body taking their places amongst the other instructors. _

_"This is Radana, your instructor for Celestial Key magic training." Kei explained referring to the golden lion. "This is_ _Hikaru_, _your instructor for Mythical Key magic training," Key said motioning to the Phoenix before turning to the phantom and said, "This is Amund, your instructor for Hell Key magic training."_

_Lucy closed her eyes a final time and looked at the golden ribbon but before she could say anything it darted at her causing her to snap her eyes open in time to see the ribbon float over to Kei and disappear inside of him. _

_"That would be me, your trainer in understanding your life and magical power as a whole. Continue," He said but Lucy faltered. _

_"That was all," She told him. _

_He shook his head. "No, there is another - I can sense it. Keep searching."_

_Lucy sighed and looked further after closing her eyes. _

_The darkness embraced her once more as she searched and searched far and wide but none could be seen or heard. Lucy didn't know she had another magic aside from her soul magic and caster... she paused in her search as her mind flashed back to her fight with Erigor. That final attack that ended the battle - was that not the lost soul magic? _

_She thought back to the Eclipse Gate and then to Kei who said she was here, ready to learn the magic __Grahkrindrog gave her. The magic she thought she had to create herself... but doesn't she need to have the power to do so on the first place?_

_"Dragon," she heard herself whisper through the darkness. Suddenly her world of darkness lit on fire! Flames licking towards her, coated not red or orange but a brilliant blue. Blue like __Grahkrindrog's name. The flames slowly moved away from her to form the head of a dragon - of Grahkrindrog. Then it opened it's mouth and roared at her forcing her from her mind and on the ground. _

_Looking up she watched as the gigantic form of Grahkrindrog stand before her in all his glory despite his transparency and the blue flames that made up him she knew him. She knew this was him, a piece of his soul was within her after all. _

_"Now that everyone is here, let's begin."_


	75. Enslaved

**Emotionless**

**Chapter 72, Well, its been a while. I can't tell you how busy I've been. As I grow older and finish up my last years in high school I seem to be running more and more out of free time. Makes sense and saw it coming, but it's still annoying because my sleep time is going out the window. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

_"_"Tomorrow is always fresh, with no mistakes in it." _\- Lucy Maud Montgomery_

* * *

Normal Pov

_She stood in a cave absent of all light and sound. A figure stood before her, shadowed by the darkness but the presence of her own soul was unmistakable. _

_Movement, and a strike to her shoulder. Pain flared in warning causing Lucy to close her eyes and breathe in deeply. _

_"Feeel my presssencccce, hear it in your bonessss, tasssste it through your earssssss," Cian's voice whispered in the darkness. Lucy relaxed her shoulders but kept her stance tense for strike. Eyes closed and ears listening Lucy felt the darkness close around her in an embrace. _

_A strike followed by a dodge. Something coiled around her ankle and she was sent sprawling on her back caught off guard. _

_"You are darknessssss. Use it," Cian whispered. _

_Lucy wasn't sure how to. Was she supposed to send her magic to the darkness or bring the darkness to her magic? She didn't even know how to do either. _

_"Ssssshadowsss are infinite just as light can only be sseeeen with darknesss."_

_Lucy focused on all that surrounded her. She breathed deeply smelling something that did not belong within the dark. Cian, no doubt. Her ears strained as scales slithered against the rock and tasted the chilly air upon her tongue. Pushing her magic to her skin she allowed her body to embrace the darkness and a shiver swept through her flesh as dark threads wrapped around her arms, her legs, her face, and her entire body. _

_"You are darknesss itsssself. Control it!"_

_Cian leapt at Lucy, his shadowy tail nearly wrapping around Lucy but instead hit nothing. There was no Lucy, only the darkness which wrapped thickly in the air. _

_"Good. You now have darknesss in you, embracccce it and you will risssse!_

_Lucy felt herself one with the darkness. She was no longer Lucy, no longer a mage, no longer human. She was merely darkness itself. _

_As though she were the death knell itself to the light of dawn._

* * *

_"In order to grasp and master the power of a dragon you must become one yourself - or at least be one in your soul as your body is very much not. Begin with the ash of my flame within you and allow it to spread through your body as it brings life to your veins and powers your very heart to beat."_

_Lucy meditated on his words and opened her eyes to find herself no longer in the dark cave but now in a land that looked very much like the one where she first met __Grahkrindrog, Jade, and Winter. _

_"Breathe deeply, flex your claws against the grass and sharpen them against the ethernano rocks. Breathe deeply and feel the power build inside your lungs. Feel every individual blood inside your body from every rib to the bone of your tail as it moves one with the rest of your limbs. Open your eyes and analyze your surroundings as you taste the air with your tongue and listen to the very ants that crawl beneath your feet. Stretch your muscles and feel the jagged spikes that protrude from your flesh and serve as a second defense to your strong magic resistant flesh. Move to the rhythm of your heart and follow the tempo with each breath. Feel your wings against your side and reach the sky with them. You are a dragon, your soul is that of a dragon's but your body is not."_

_"Imagine your human body stand next to you now as a dragon, place your body inside the dragon and create a new shadow of yourself." Lucy's duplicate blinked at her as she separated herself from her dragon form and watched in wonder as her dragon was slowly absorbed inside her duplicate's body and where a shadow hadn't once been suddenly appeared once more but instead of being a shadow of Lucy's body it was the shadow of her dragon. _

_"Absorb the magic and traits of the dragon you wish to use as your power and give it to your flesh and blood so that the two magical bodies can be joined."_

_Lucy did so and watched as her onyx eyes were washed out with a beautiful Satan blue turning her white sclera as black as night. Her canines lengthened to fangs and tongue split while her pupils slit from orbs. Black scales appeared on random areas of her arms, legs, neck, and face as her dragon's blue aura rocketed around her body in power. Flaming blue wings made of her aura attached to her back while black aura claws covered her nails. Black aura horns curled from her forehead while her ears stretched outward and sharpened at the ends. _

_Another limb appeared through her blue aura and shaped into a tail which slithered deadly behind her. Lucy watched her duplicate roar sending a shockwave burst through the land until her aura retreated back into her skin and her duplicate disappeared from existence. _

_"You are doing well, but still have much to learn. Prepare yourself, Lucy."_

* * *

_Charcoal feet crunched gravel beneath as muscles flexed quickly leading Lucy away as fast as possible. She breathed heavily but quickly with every breathe, eyes darting everywhere unfocused. A volcano erupted in the distance and a scream echoed throughout the land. Lucy leapt, bloody hands grabbing unto the ruins of a building which banner was long burned off yet the faded symbol of a guild burned her eyes while she climbed unto the roof. _

_Something swooped at her overhead and Lucy only just barely fell to the side to avoid the razor sharp claws that would've gone right through her given the chance. She looked up from where she had fallen seeing a massive black dragon land behind the building she lay. Piercing blue eyes met her as her instincts told her to run and when a fireball of ashen flame erupted towards her she barely had time to jump off the building, her body landing painfully on the cement below. _

_She didn't have time to embrace the pain however because as she looked up the dragon was rearing its head back for another fireball. She barely got to her feet and sprinted forward feeling flames lick the back of her heels as she did so. Running and hiding was hopeless but evading was all she had to survive. _

_She ran dodging behind ruins and running between alleyways while her chaser always came narrowly close to killing her. Her legs were burning and her heart felt like it would jump out of her face while her tongue tasted copper but she knew this moment of pain would be worth months of survival. So with a mighty push she shoved herself forward and continued her run, blonde hair turning black from the ash and slapping her face as she ran. _

_Light shown from the end of the alleyway she was in but as she came closer it felt off somehow. She didn't understand the feeling until she looked up to see the face of the dragon looking down at her, wings shieling the outside world while its claws gripped the building holding it on. _

_"You lose," __Grahkrindrog__ spoke before his claws plucked her up from the ground and he launched into the sky with Lucy screaming all the way, stomach bleeding as his claws dug into her with every struggle. Suddenly she was thrown high into the air above him, but as she glanced down she deeply regretted the action as he saw his head reared back and mouth open awaiting his meal. _

_With every foot she fell she felt her will breaking and tears falling from her eyes before her vision went goodbye as the mouth of the magnificent creature clamped close with her inside._

* * *

_Burning, that's all she felt at that moment. Fire burning off her flesh, ash filling her lungs while her eyes clouded from darkness. She screamed, she roared, she was falling. Then there was cool serene, washing her veins and cleansing her corpse. Eyes opened in the darkness revealing silted electric blue eyes. Light shined against the darkness, pushing it back and suddenly all the pain had vanished and she was reborn. _

_Blue and black scales glittered against the light, ginormous wings tucked burst from the flash of her back and folded against her body as she lifted her head revealing a dragon's face where black horns jutted out and framed her reptilian face. She breathed in a lung full of water which exhaled out her gills that jutted out from her rib cage shielded by her strong long legs of webbed feet. _

_She had become the draconic blue version of the lockness monster as she reared her body back before reeling back. Her body tore through the stomach of the beast which had devoured her and spread out her wings with the retreat of her head back, before roaring out a stream of liquid fire then shook her head and let out a final roar of victory. This was followed by a silent graceful flip as she leapt through the air leaving __Grahkrindrog__'s body falling to the ground below and spread her wings lifting her into the sky where she cut through the clouds above disappearing deep into the atmosphere._

* * *

_She stood back in her own inner world, Grahkrindrog standing alive before her while she confronted him with her own dragon entity. He smiled at her as their similar eyes gazed into each others. "Congratulations. You have been born as a dova, one of us. However in order to harness yourself to all of your power you must train consistently. The power you now possess holds great potential but comes at a great cost, one you've willingly decided to uphold. Use this gift well Lucy, there will not be a second chance," and with his last words to her his body exploded into wisps before fading away from the world and into history. _

_Lucy turned back around, her dragon form retracting from her revealing her human body once again while her dragon disappeared into the sky. Lucy smiled revealing new sharpened teeth, electric blue eyes in place of her previous black, and a grace with every step. _

_Her spirits stood around her with Kei standing before her. He bowed to her before he and the others faded away from her mindscape leaving Lucy breathing in the fresh air of her world before she too disappeared, returning to the world which awaited her return._

* * *

Normal Pov

Though blinded by a human Riisovzun floated proudly in the air as he gazed down at the defeated human beneath the rubble inside the crater before turning his head to where he knew the human's friends had fled. As he lifted his snout to breathe in their scent to follow however all he could smell was the strong salts of the ocean. He roared in anger and flew forward a few meters looking for a trace but could not find even a hint of human scent.

During his rage the sound of rock shattering below went unnoticed to him.

Blue flames burst from out of the crater and lit the cracks which had expanded from the ground. Blood that once lay splattered across the land began to move towards the crater, creating a large pond that slowly glided down the hole. A moment passed until all the blood disappeared from sight and suddenly hands flexed, digging fingers into the earth beneath. Eyes opened revealing glowing electric blue eyes followed by the spine bending allowing the body to straighten back to standing. Her mouth opened revealing razor sharp teeth before a roar erupted from her lungs followed by a wall of blue fire around her.

Riisovzun as though just noticing the commotion glanced back but without his sight he had no clue as to what was happening until he literally felt the impact of a punch beneath his belly throwing him higher into the air as pain shot through his body. In front of him stood Lucy, silted blue eyes glaring straight through his soul while flaming blue wings stretched across her back keeping her afloat in the air. Sharp four inch nails extended from her fingers while fangs protruded from her mouth in anger. Lucy let out a yell before launching at Riisovzun who flung his tail at her in defense only to have her arms wrap around his tail and literally throw him up in the air before following the move with a downward thrust of her leg unto its head sending it rocketing to the ocean below in lightning speed.

When his body hit the ground he let a mighty screech as a serpent attempted to take a bite out of him. Lucy laughed above before opening her palms and flipped her wrist so her hands faced upwards allowing power to light her veins before a lance of flames spread to her fingers. Lucy smirked before bringing her hands together combining the flames then moved the sphere to one hand which she launched back before throwing forwards sending a blue comment at her opponent who desperately roared a stream of purple shock back only to watch in fear as the comet cut right through the lightning and exploded right in his face sending him tumbling back on his back further sinking into the water.

Lucy then darted downwards grabbing ahold of Riisovzun's throat before he could drown then promptly threw him to the island where he landed on his side, exhausted and wounded. When Lucy landed in front of him Riisovzun stayed down, submitting himself to defeat. Lucy's flaming blue wings vanished as she knelt down next to his head.

"Tell me, why are you submitting yourself?" She asked with an arm resting against a knee. The defeated dragon looked at her, closed his eyes, then spoke, "I am no match for your strength, a disgrace to my own kind..."

"No," Lucy began causing the dragon to shift slightly to her in question. "I meant why are you allowing a human to control you, isn't that the disgrace you are feeling?"

"The human male which controls me... captured me and placed me in a cage to be tamed. Pretending to be so would allow my release. I thought I would do as he asked before taking off, but seeing as that had went..." Riisovzun said, not bothering to switch into his own tongue.

Lucy sighed before nodding. "I'll allow you to go free," the dragon relaxed. "However you must do something for me first. It will benefit you as well, getting rid of the man who made you feel so enslaved."

"...what did you have in mind?"

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. Comment, tell me what you thought of this chapter. As neither of us have heard from each other in a while. **

**Sincerely,**

**-Gothic Rain**


	76. Dragon Eye

**Emotionless**

**Chapter 73, Dragon Eye**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

"Freedom is never given; it is won." _\- A. Philip Randolph_

* * *

_Previously_

_"Tell me, why are you submitting yourself?" She asked with an arm resting against a knee. The defeated dragon looked at her, closed his eyes, then spoke, "I am no match for your strength, a disgrace to my own kind..."_

_"No," Lucy began causing the dragon to shift slightly to her in question. "I meant why are you allowing a human to control you, isn't that the disgrace you are feeling?"_

_"The human male which controls me... captured me and placed me in a cage to be tamed. Pretending to be so would allow my release. I thought I would do as he asked before taking off, but seeing as that had went..." Riisovzun said, not bothering to switch into his own tongue._

_Lucy sighed before nodding. "I'll allow you to go free," the dragon relaxed. "However you must do something for me first. It will benefit you as well, getting rid of the man who made you feel so enslaved."_

_"...what did you have in mind?"_

* * *

_Normal Pov_

The sound of wings fluttering to a slow was the only noise that could be heard as the pegasi landed in front of the lone lake house sitting at the edge of the ocean on a hill surrounded by berry bushes, they had traveled to for some time. Gray was silent as he helped Elizabeth off the horse who nearly kissed the ground she was so happy. When she glanced at the Fairy Tail mage beside her though her sorrow for his loss kicked in.

Even though she hardly met Lucy she could see how strong the young women was and knew that her death was a great impact on him and his guild. She was safe but why did her safety have to come at the cost of another person's life. The money, her life, everything felt meaningless as the heavy toll settled in her stomach. Someone was dead because of her, she felt like someone had punched her in the stomach and slowly collapsed to the ground on her knees.

"Elizabeth?" The ice mage's soft monotone calm met her ears. She looked up unable to hold back the tears any longer and began to sob heavily. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She repeated over and over in a mantra. Strong arms wrapped around her and comforted her as she sobbed, and slowly let a single icy tear escape from his dark eyes.

"It's not your fault," He whispered to her and embraced her tightly as the loss hit him full swing when he realized he would never see Lucy again if she is dead.

He was alone again.

* * *

Night had befallen among the land and not much could be seen beside the thick seemingly endless forest below. In the sky a dragon flew about with a mage as a ride on its neck looking down as Riisovzun led the way to the camp of the man they were after.

Unknown to both of them it was inside the forest that everything was going wrong for the men. Dark eyes glared down at his men who had been attacked by the very creatures they had been attacking.

"Rorik! Why have they turned against us?" Their leader demanded, furious that his perfect army had turned against him. "We had done everything to tame them and now its as if it never happened!"

"Dontrell, it could only mean one thing... behemoth must've left. We left the dragon tamed in order to lead the others, without him the other creatures turn against us."

"Damnit," Dontrell said to himself, not understanding where he went wrong. Suddenly a roar echoed through the distance and he looked up to see the form of Behemoth or Riisovzun landing in their clearing with a stranger on his back and at that moment Dontrell knew whose fault it was that his invasion had become a failure. And he promised to destroy her.

"You!" The blonde mage shouted as she climbed off the back of the dragon's neck, eyes glowing blue against the darkness of the night. "Why are you after Elizabeth Sharpe!" She demanded, standing beside Riisovzun's head.

Black hair whipped against the wind as the mercenary leader looked down at Lucy. "Ah, so you're the mage they hired for their escape."

"Escape? What the hell are you talking about?" Lucy asked, taking a warning step forward causing the main to smirk.

"Don't you know? Miss Sharpe's parents hid a magical artifact away and by doing so that is a capital offense. But with her parents gone the Magic Council decided to put their property under seize to search for clues. I'm not sure what artifact they hid away, I just know they want it very bad. Enough to want Elizabeth's memories to be exact?"

"Her memories?"

"They hired me and my men to capture miss Sharpe and bring her back so the Council could extract her memories."

"What happens when they do that?" Lucy couldn't help but ask.

"She dies in everything but her body, but the Magic Council cares very little for the loss of human life."

"So why help them?!" Lucy exploded, "I get that you're playing the bad guy but is money really worth a human life?"

The man grinned at her before shaking his head. "Despite the amount of jewels they offered I couldn't help but wonder how one artifact could lead to such eager. So I looked into the girl's history and realized that she was adopted."

"What does that have to do with anything," Lucy asked knowing adoption mattered little when it came to inheritance.

"Everything!" The man announced, swinging his arms outward. "She is the key to everything, don't you see? The Sharpes never had a child until after their mission to find the artifact. The announcement of their heir hit the news the same time the artifact was announced missing. And I know it's not a coincidence!"

Lucy watched him warily as the man walked to his thrown only to pick up a necklace that caused Lucy's eyes to widen in familiarity. In his hands hung a amulet with a red dragon's eye.

"I had found this in one of the underground bunkers the Sharpe family had kept under lock and key. It was the only thing down there, so I knew it had to mean something," He continued, but Lucy's mind had flashed elsewhere:

_"I can't let you do that." Lucy tells him as he finishes before adding, "You're the first decent non-judgmental person I've met in a long time and I can't let you die as a pawn for this war."_

_Rogue sighs softly and silently, his breath slightly brushing the front of her hair. _

_"It's our best chance against her, and giving you the advantage over her is our best course of action. We're here not just to stop the Leviathans but to secure the one's we love. Our family. Even though I know your guild has wronged you, they are still your family inside. We both know this, you just don't want to forgive them yet. I understand. We are fighting for them, not for the magic council, not for the good and the evil but for the ones we love in our hearts."_

_Lucy clenches her jaw but nods. "Fine.. you're right, I just don't want to lose anyone else." She says before reaching up to her neck and unhooking the necklace along her neck before reaching it out as an offering to Rogue. "But this is war, and we have to do what we have to do. Since your going against her alone, I want you to take this. For luck." _

_The necklace was on a long silver chain and had a quarter sized pendent at the end. The pendent was circular and looked as though a dragon's red eye was looking back at you. _

_Rogue gently took it from her hands before looking at the eye of the pendent. "What is it?" he asked her. _

_"I found it a while ago, in some old antique shop. The owner told me that the red eye was formed from dragon blood and over time hardened after thousands of years. It was eventually reshaped to appear as an eye of a dragon. He told me he got it a few years ago from a trading merchant and he discovered that the pendent has enchantments. For one it was meant for dragon slayers because it enhances your abilities. I don't know how but the guy said it was something about the blood knowing it's kin. It should enhance you senses as well, but that's all he told me so the rest I'm sure you'll find out during the battle." She told him, watching as he hooked it around his neck loosely so the pendent was just between his breast-bones. _

_"Thank you." He told her with sincerity in his voice. _

_Lucy grinned. "Your welcome, besides I wasn't about to give it to any of the dragon slayers in Fairy Tail, even Wendy. It wasn't doing me any good besides looking cool but at least now it can come into use."_

"Dragon's blood," Lucy whispered quietly, catching Riisovzun's eye. "Does that mean he's a dragon-slayer?"

Oblivious to Lucy's thoughts Dontrell continued speaking, "I brought it to a specialist who told me it wasn't an actual dragon's eye but rather the blood of the dragon. As time passed I spent weeks trying to figure out why dragon's blood, this amulet, was so important it had to be hidden away in an underground bunker." He smiled and turned around to her. "When no answers came I decided to seek the answer myself, and though at first nothing came out of my researching later on something magnificent happened."

_Dontrell was walking through the streets of the Black Market when he came across one store shadowed behind all the others. Stepping into it her was met with an old, very ancient looking man studying books in the corner of the shop. When Dontrell walked in the man looked up before standing to greet him. "What kind of book are you searching for, coming here it would have to be one... quite forbidden and lost." The old man told him, giving him a look that was trying to read him. _

_Dontrell smiled and pulled out the red dragon's eye necklace and revealed it to the man. "That... is very rare. I see now, why you have come to me."_

_"Do you?" Dontrell questioned, looking over at the man who pulled a black book with a strange symbol on the cover out and opened it out to a seeming random page to Dontrell but by the look on the man's face it wasn't just a random page for show, this man really knew what he was doing. _

_"I don't know where or how you got a hold of that amulet nor do I want to know but I assume you want to know all about it and its value," at Dontrell's nod he continued by the flip of a page. _

_"The amulet is not an actual dragon's eye but rather the blood of a dragon that has been hardened and shaped to fit inside that locket. What makes this amulet so special however is the fact that those amulets had been created to be worn by dragon slayer's believed to enhance their power when in truth it merely gave the slayers the scent of the dragon which told the dragon's and other beasts they fought to think they had killed enough dragons to literally have the scent of one. When the war had ended and the Magic Council had formed they demanded all amulets to be destroyed but a rumor began a legend where the man the Council hired disagreed with them and instead took all thirteen amulets to a gate."_

_"What's so special about this gate?" Dontrell asked, not finding a point in the story yet._

_"The gate was said to be one that bypassed all time and dimension. That it was an entity that belonged nowhere, that it was the gateway to another world. This gate was called Eclipse. When the man, Hikaru Kuroichi went to the gate he placed the amulets in each of its holder and watched as the amulets lit up in a golden light before disappearing along with the Eclipse Gate itself. It is said that neither he nor anyone else saw the Gate again and the Magic Council never found out about the Eclipse but one cannot help but wonder why they wanted the amulets destroyed so badly, while now they are searching for a lost artifact. I doubt its a coincidence."_

_"So how is it I have one when they're lost?" Dontrell asked, trying to grasp all the pieces of the puzzle. The elder man closed the book and looked up at him with a strange glint in his grey eyes. "My best guess is that it was obtained by someone who had seen the gate. I do not know how they could have obtained the amulet however since the only way the Eclipse gate is rumored to open is by the golden zodiac keys by a celestial wizard. Perhaps... Eclipse had given it to them in hopes the amulets could reunite with each other, it is unknown."_

Dontrell smiled grimly up at Lucy. "After that I went in search for the gate but was never able to find anything but fan sketches of it. It wasn't until I was close to giving up that I saw it, but in a dream."

_He stood alone in darkness, there was no sound, no light, and he couldn't move. Suddenly light dimmed in the distance and slowly approached him. The sound of steel cringing and slamming against each other woke his body up from its frozen state and he was able to move his head enough to see the humongous gate which stood before him. White flames danced around the blue and black gate as though celebrating Dontrell's presence. Slowly an eye opened from the gate and looked down at him, blinking once at him before the gates open and Dontrell realized only seconds later that he was holding the amulet up to the gate. _

_Suddenly a claw reached up, grasping the doors of the gates before a head peaked through and came into Dontrell's line of sight. He stood shocked at the sight of the huge black and purple dragon in front of him, trying to claw its way outside the gate but wasn't allowed to. It was then he realized something about the creature, it had no eyes. The dragon struggled and sniffed the air, knowing he was there but unable to reach him and its sight. _

_Dontrell wasn't sure what he was supposed to do but supposed the answer was in the amulet itself. Flipping it upside down he looked at the steel clasp before wrapping the black chain around the thin gap out of instinct and watched as the chains seemed to fit perfectly inside the trench of the necklace before he heard a click and sharply turned the steel clasp to the side and watched as it pooped open. Removing the steel cover he held the half sphere in his palm and stared at the black sphere surrounded by the hardened blood. Slowly he pulled the black orb from the container before looking at it curiously. _

_Following his instinct once again he twisted the orb and watched in surprise at the orb began liquid in his palm revealing a small white diamond inside. When he pulled out the diamond rock the black liquid became a solid sphere again and rolled out of his hand back into its space between the hardened blood. Dontrell then closed it with the steel clasp and wrapped the black chain around his neck feeling it burn against his chest as he tilted his head back and dropped the diamond rock down his throat._

"I woke up in immense pain and found the amulet looking just the same on my chest yet something just felt different... I threw up then but blood slowly came out of my mouth like a river and I felt like I was there for days as blood left my body through my mouth and slowly formed a creature before me."

Dontrell looked over at Riisovzun. "That creature was Behemoth. The same dragon I had seen in my dream with the Eclipse Gate. The only difference was he had eyes, red ones just the same as the blood within this amulet. The same color as the blood within me."

Riisovzun looked surprised by this news and then ashamed. Ashamed that he was only alive - if that was even what he was - because a human had given it to him.

"I allowed you to be apart of this world, Behemoth. You betrayed me however and just as I brought you into this world I can bring you out of it!" Dontrell lifted the amulet then and suddenly the dragon's eye came to life, the black part silting and glowing brilliantly. Suddenly Riisovzun's body lit up in the same light until that light became flames slowly burning away his entity. Lucy stumbled away from Riisovzun with widened eyes and could only watch as Riisovzun disappeared into the white flames that was sucked into the amulet until the light faded and Dontrell and Lucy stood alone.

"Amazing, isn't it. A beast controlled so easily such as a dragon." Dontrell told her as he released the amulet allowing it to thump against his chest soundlessly.

Seeing a being taken control of in such a way snapped something deep within her. It made her imagine Jade and Winter disappearing in such a way and decided at that moment she wouldn't allow another person do the same thing to a dragon ever again. Even if it meant she had to travel the world to find all the amulets she would do so, because these dragons still had souls whether locked away inside the Eclipse or inside an amulet and no soul should be bended and twisted to another person's will in such a way.

"You're dead," and so the battle for a dragon's soul began.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I would've gone longer but my computer started getting slow when I hit three-thousand words and decided to stop it here. Fortunately its not too horrible a cliff-hanger. **

**Review, Favorite, Follow, etc.**

**Thanks for everyone's support and just the fact that you guy's are reading it.**

**Wish me luck on this weekend's drill okay? I'm gonna need all the luck I can get ;)**

**Sincerely,**

**-Gothic Rain**


	77. In the End

**Emotionless**

**Chapter 74, In the End**

**A/N: This is completely random, so you may skip this if you want, today when I was refilling my water bottle in school I sniffed it (because I do that with everything I'm about to swallow) and it smelled purely of chlorine. It tasted like water but it smelled just like Chlorine so I promptly threw it away. Heads up school kiddies, your school may just be trying to poison you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

"Hearts rebuilt from hope resurrect dreams killed by hate."_ \- Aberjhani, The River of Winged Dreams_

* * *

_Lucy's Pov_

After I had said that: It was at that moment Dontrell laughed that something deep inside me snapped, like a thread that had finally noticed it was on fire. Before I could something reckless though Kei's voice filled my head, and I hesitated. If I was going to defeat Dontrell I was going to do it right. I'm not like Natsu or Erza, I can't act on my rage or whatever this is I'm feeling. Maybe I'm more like Gray, fighting with compassion for another.

Gold light appeared beneath my feet as I pushed my magic in my leg and arm muscles. I would need real muscle for power but for now the magic would sustain for speed.

We launched at each other, our soles colliding against each other before we followed up with our opposite legs only for our knees to collide. I flipped over in the air before using more magic on the air to allow me to do a forward handstand as though on a flat surface, the back of my ankles hitting Dontrell's shoulder.

He grabbed my leg and threw me over his shoulder before slamming his heel into my stomach until we hit the ground. He jumped away from me just as golden transparent hands appeared from the ground reaching for him. I smiled and used the hands to lift me to my feet before forming an aura longsword in my hands.

"Where's your magic?" I taunted as I leapt through the air ready to slice him vertically in half.

The sword suddenly sliced through his flesh like butter and I watched in fascination as Dontrell glitches before disappearing. "Don't you see?" Hot breath whispered against my ear. I turned around to be met with Dontrell's piercing eyes and couldn't react in time for the upper cut to my chin, a knee to the stomach, and my legs finally swept beneath me.

"I'm nowhere and everywhere at once," He said as he disappeared only to reappear with identical triplets.

He reminded me of Gemini, their duplication magic.

They disappeared again and suddenly I was struck in the side by an iron fist, followed by a kick and I couldn't even see the attacker. I grunted and threw a blind shot to the side only to find my chin smacking the dust while dirt filled my nose.

Suddenly I was being picked up and then the next thing I was airborne. My eyes rolled back as my head lowered and the last thing I saw was a heel slamming into my chin before I face-planted once again into the dust.

"Is this all you got?" He asked, his breathe shivering onto my skin. I clenched my jaw in anger staring up at him before I swung a fist up, his head just barely moving out of the way in time but his reaction gave me the second I needed to flip forward back on my feet although when I looked up he was once again gone.

"And I thought Fairy Tail mages were supposed to be _legendary_," Dontrell laughed, multiplying by dozens causing his laugh to ring in my ears and echo in the distance.

I grit my teeth, nostrils flaring before flipped my hair back and quickly put it in a messy bun not in the mood to have my hair slapping me in the face as I practically danced away all of his attacks like we were in some sort of Kung-Fu dance off.

"Legendary or not I will defeat you," I say angrily, ignoring how that sounded. He roared in laughter and mocked me as he clutched his stomach. "Big words for the one who hasn't even gotten a scratch on me!"

"There will be more than a scratch when I'm done with you!"

* * *

_Normal Pov_

"Alright Lucy, it's time to get serious." The blonde whispered under her breath. She closed her eyes ignoring as Dontrell multiplied himself in numbers surrounding her. Each of them were grinning at her, confident enough to leave her to the first attack while they idly multiplied and spit on the ground, punched each other's knuckles, cracked their necks, or sharpened the weapons in their hands.

_"Fairy Tail... I will not fail you again," _Lucy thought to herself before her eyes snapped open revealing pitch black eyes as her soulless eyes were activated and the double-gangers around her lit up in red their magic all the same except for one which was practically pulsing in power it was so intense. This, Lucy knew was the real Dontrell but getting to him was going to be difficult.

But not impossible.

Black wisps of magic suddenly surrounded around her feet before she was slowly lifted a few inches off the ground as her Black Surf materialized. Gold aura hands slowly appeared from her back, reaching out in a threatening manner while a golden aura enveloped her body creating long glowing gold claws above her knuckles followed by jagged golden blades at her elbow and around her neck promising pain to anything that was pushed against it. Lucy felt adrenaline rush through her body like she had just swallowed liquid magma and it was lighting her up like a firecracker ready to light the world. She felt invincible - untouchable.

Gold wisps slithered out from the ground and floated in the air around her, giving her the ability to fight in the sky as though she could walk on it and in a flash of speed there she was spinning like a drill as she flew towards the wave of enemies causing them to burst into magic the moment she touched them. Her golden aura fists slammed unto the ground causing a miniature earthquake shaking countless Dontrell copies off their feet before more golden hands reached up from the cracks and pulled them in only for the cracks to slam closed afterwards.

Outnumbered she was but overpowered Lucy was not.

At least that's what she thought until solid hands suddenly grabbed her by the shirt and tossed her to the side, her back hitting the ground hard but having felt nothing of the sort of pain expected Lucy jumped right back up Black Surf gone but golden claws swinging madly as she dealt both attacks and defenses against the many Dontrells striking at her with precision.

Knives and daggers sliced into her skin lightly but Lucy just kept on going, taking out one only to be replaced by another.

"Fuck," Lucy gasped when the oxygen was knocked out of her by a good punch.

"This all you got after that speech and show you put on?" Dontrell asked, delivering a strike to her abdomen followed by a second strike by another Dontrell.

"No," Lucy growled claws replaced by golden swords before she leapt at the real Dontrell only to be carelessly thrown over him causing her to slam against the earth once again. She felt his foot press against her torso and looked up to see him frowning at her. "Honestly I expected more out of you... but then again maybe my men were just weak."

He pressed down harder on her torso as Lucy struggled beneath his weight. "After all I've taken out all this time to fight you when I could be handling Elizabeth right about now. Such a disappointment to have to waste all my time for you... someone so, _weak."_

Without so much a thought Lucy's eyes lit up an icy blue before her body was enveloped in the same colored flames forcing Dontrell to jump away.

"That's it." Dontrell teased, and suddenly all his double-gangers vanished.

Lucy suddenly dropped on one elbow as she was pushing herself up causing Dontrell to let out a chuckle while saying "Don't push yourself sweetheart."

"Tch!" Once Lucy was on her feet she let out a breath and suddenly the golden claws and hands vanished while the cloak was dyed blue and seemed to sink into her skin.

"I've only just begun," Lucy said before she launched into the air along with Dontrell, her foot colliding against his chin causing him to stumble back a few steps only to be forced to quickly block her next side by side kicks and punches so fast it had become a blur until Dontrell was falling this time being the first to hit the dust.

Lucy was suddenly in front of him, grabbing him by the neck as blue aura wings sprouted from her back and the two were launched into the air.

"I won't lose anymore," Lucy said when she finally stopped flying, the two mere dots from the ground looking up.

Dontrell stared at her with his dark eyes, his expression neutral as he said, "Yet you always have in the end, Lucy Heartifilia."

Lucy's eyes widened and her thoughts raced as she tried to think of a reason why he knew her name let alone her full name, precisely her last name.

_Lucy Heartifilia_

And then, she let go. Watching as Dontrell fell gracefully to the ground below while her expression was blank even when the loud crack hit the ground and the land went silent. Slowly and silently she lowered herself to the ground until she was standing in front of Dontrell's body.

"This is not the end," Lucy whispered to his body before she turned around and began to walk away.

"It is for you," a chilling voice said behind her causing her to spin around only to see Dontrell's body remaining limp on the ground. She shook her head and turned back around only to stumble back a few steps when her eyes met Dontrell's own who was still very much alive. She couldn't help but glance back and watched as the body of Dontrell glitches before disappearing before slowly looking back at Dontrell who was smirking at her and said,

"You're not the only one with the soul of a dragon, Lucy."

* * *

**First off I apologize for cutting this off short but I got somewhere I need to be and figured Emotionless readers would like to see an update by now. So yeah, hope you guys like!**

**Comment to tell me what you guys think! ;)**

**Sincerely,**

**Gothic Rain**


	78. Intent & Glory

**Emotionless**

**Chapter 75, Intent &amp; Glory**

**A/N: Got to see the third movie for the Divergent series which I had never read nor seen the other two movies but I admit it was quite good. Put me in a good mood (before being squashed by my mood-killing brother) but I'm trying to shove the negatives out of my body. Life is hard man but it can be good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**"**Be kind, for everyone you meet is fighting a hard battle." _\- Philo_

* * *

_Normal Pov_

One moment Lucy was standing frozen on the ground, her eyes trying to refocus from Dontrell's sudden appearance, and the next thing she knows her back is facing the ground as she is flipped backwards in the air. Her back hits against the ground hard and she tugs at her shirt which suddenly feels to tight only to pull away to see her blood-stained hand.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Dontrell's voice sounds from afar and Lucy looks up through fuzzy vision to see Dontrell with his arm extended revealing a dragonized version of his arm. Four long jagged silver claws cloaked in her blood attached to dark purple scaly knuckles glistening against the light. White spikes stretched out up his arm and from beneath his arms like an old fashion baton.

"Ugh," she spit out blood before wiping it away from her mouth to stand up. The flames around her rising in intensity. She let out an animalistic - sounding challenging - roar before she leapt into the air, hands cupping together allowing a lance of fire to d\shoot down at Dontrell who leapt out of the way, his other arm following the same transformation into a dragon. A flaming bolt formed in Lucy's hand which she threw at Dontrell with deadly accuracy only for her to bat it away like a fly, back towards Lucy whose second bolt exploded in collision with the other having just been thrown.

Dontrell Leapt at Lucy, his claws coming down only to hit a wall of fire stretched out from her wings, the flames so thick they may as well have been solid titanium. "Arg!" Lucy grunted as she threw her wings back throwing Dontrell's weight and presence away from her before her flames devoured her body and she spiraled into a flaming missile towards him, her fists colliding against the flesh of Dontrell's stomach sending him flying backwards. Moments later an armored hide bubbles over his own skin covering his torso and the upper part of his back, the lower of his back covered in soft layered purple flesh protected only by the jagged white spikes curled over it.

Claws struck against flaming blue fists, a wall of fire exploding between the two throwing the two away from each other but not before Dontrell landing a blow against Lucy's face with his large jagged claws. Ignoring the blood nearly seeping into her eye, Lucy sent a flaming 'Lucy Kick' at Dontrell resulting in no damage proving the strength of the dragon hide. Lucy backed away from the transforming man, creating enough space to watch as in no time Dontrell's legs followed the result of his arms followed by the creation of a tail.

Lucy's fierce eyes locked on Dontrell, searching for an open area to strike but unfortunately all that was left was his neck and face which wouldn't last she was sure. Knowing she needed to have a distraction in order to land a blow on her opponent her mind went to her mythical spirit and with the thought and his name she pushed her red aura into her right hand where a mythical rune made its appearance on her hand. She stretched out her hand palm up and shouted, "Open gate of the Cerebus, Kenzou!" A glowing light launched out from her hand taking shape of the familiar companion who wasted no time in attacking Dontrell, taking all her opponent's time.

Having a spirit with access into her mind came quite handy when it came down to strategy, Lucy mused.

While the mythical creature attacked Dontrell Lucy began to launch a small barrage of fireballs causing the air to heat in humidity while with every evasion to Kenzou Dontrell was hit by a fireball or an attack from Kenzou. Too soon did horns grow from Dontrell's head while his pupils slit and irises dyed purple while small layers of scales began to form up his neck but before they could complete their action Lucy was suddenly in front of Dontrell delivering a strike to his neck snapping his body to the side from the sheer force alone.

He was then grabbed by the neck, icy blue eyes meeting corrupted purple as a wall of fire surrounded the two once again.

"I will win, Dontrell." Lucy told him, tightening her hold on his neck missing the glint in his eyes.

_"Move away!" _Kenzou's voice suddenly erupted in her head, tone filled in warning. She hesitated only a moment before leaping away, releasing the half-dragon from her hold but could not spare herself from the incoming wave of bubbling purple liquid, acid, that practically exploded from Dontrell's body.

The acid dug into her skin, burning through her flesh and into her bones leaving gnarly injuries on her arms and right side of face. When the wave had finally passed and evaporated Kenzou was gone, having been forced to close his gate having suffered major injuries from the wave alone. Weakened from the attack Lucy found herself falling from the sky, the sight of what had become of Dontrell a beacon in the sky.

The once-man was hunched over, wings keeping him afloat revealing the rest of his dragon form which was slightly humanoid standing upright white its head was unmistakable dragon, alien. Maddened dragon eyes slowly opened and glared down towards her and suddenly Lucy felt the world around her froze when Dontrell disappeared and reappeared an inch from her own face barely giving her enough time to breath before his fists collided with her stomach sending her plummeting to the ground in intense speeds.

When she hit the ground she was hit once again by a barrage of strikes from upper cuts to side kicks rendering her unable to defend herself as she was practically buried six feet under the ground. She noticed it stop only for a few seconds before claws dug into her shoulders and she was suddenly being lifted before thrown into the sky where Dontrell's jagged clawed toes slashed up cutting deep into her stomach and continuing up to her torso before she was tossed limply to the side.

Rolling to the ground the world was spinning and Lucy felt she could do nothing but close her eyes before the dizziness settled in.

_I will win!_

_I will win!_

_I will win!_

Nails dug into the dust but instead of given a recovery she found herself being roughly shoved unto her back before a sharp jagged spiked elbow was delivered into her back slamming her body further into the dust.

_I will win, I must win, I need to win_

Familiar claws dug into her shoulders again and she could do nothing to stop Dontrell from throwing her into the air again, kicking her in the stomach once to raise her higher into the air before her delivered a vertical strike through her abdomen, a bloody fist going out the other side. Shaky hands tried to grasp at Dontrell's scaled arm only to fall limp along with the rest of her body.

_I need to win_

_I have to win_

_I want to win!_

Dontrell stood two-hundred feet away from her, staring curiously at his opponent's limp body which barely kept herself upright lying on her knees, hands laying limp on the ground while her head was cocked back, eyes staring emotionlessly and soullessly into the clear blue sky.

A hole was unmistakable, visible through even all the blood which stained the ground below.

Fatal.

Lucy's pupils shrank to bullets, dilating while her icy blue irises lost its fire... and then suddenly they widened. What remained of her blue fire began to lick against her own skin, burning her own flesh away slowly revealing icy blue impenetrable muscle beneath.

Skinned by her own magic Lucy's body began to transform into a mutilated form of a dragon, her eyes enlarged and pale white, while a tail slithered excitedly behind her in anticipation.

And then, she yawned. Eight blue claws scratched back and forth on the dirt as Lucy tilted her head, her many horns flexing against the wind before she reared back on her haunches revealing the great wings folded against her back. Gone was her humanity, Dontrell knew, the moment the creature threw its head back and let out an air-breaking scream before running at Dontrell who was leaning over in preparation of attack. Instead of striking Lucy leapt over Dontrell and spread her wings, flying into the sky where she flipped over once she deemed herself high enough and opened her mouth, a small blue sphere slowly forming larger in size in front of her mouth before she devoured it and dove downwards.

Opening her mouth a beam of blue darted down at Dontrell who darted out of the way but did not escape as Lucy turned her head in direction the beam following him in sync with her every movement until finally it ended and Dontrell could allow himself to breathe.

Unfortunately for him his dragon hide was cracked and bleeding while the bottom of his wings were torn at the edges but he was not rendered immobile to flight. She flew down at him, landing afar from him before sprinting, pieces of the earth breaking off from the power of her speed alone while a dust bowl wrecked the moment Lucy lunged at Dontrell, tackling him. He tried to get a grip on her, cut his claws into her but her new body was impenetrable leaving him for the first time in the entire battle, fearful.

Suddenly Lucy roared, a shockwave throwing Dontrell back before he was slammed face-first into the ground, his arms limply held beneath his weight.

She leaped again and pounded her fists into the soft flesh of his lower back pushing him further into the ground while under intense pain. Satisfied with his dug grave Lucy changed her focus to Dontrell's wings before pleasurably ripping the beautiful black, purple, and white wings from his back and burning them to ash.

An agonizing scream overtook the land and in a desperate angry attempt to be free he turned his neck and dug his teeth into Lucy's neck, unable to cut into her skin but at least had enough hold to roll himself over and throw her as far away from him as he could. Painfully new flesh regenerated and formed wings on his back once again but Dontrell was no longer as strong as he had once been and didn't have time to so much as see Lucy grabbing ahold of him once more, this time by the head, and threw him across the land but instead of landing harshly to the ground he extended his wings and took flight, rage over taking all thought as he turned to the approaching creature.

Meanwhile white bones began to form a skeleton over Lucy giving her a horned skull, spine, and clawed limbs, along with a spiny tail.

She roared again, this time a wave of blue fire spiraling towards Dontrell but instead of evading the attack he found himself grabbed by Lucy once again and felt his gut drop as he was lifted high into the sky once more but instead of being dropped immediately Lucy flipped them over and barreled downwards in a ninety-degree angle, releasing him right at the edge where he collided roughly to the ground, forming a crater below.

The half-dragon struggled to lift himself up while Lucy watched him like a predator in the sky, her ghostly pale eyes staring down at Dontrell's limping a bleeding form below.

Suddenly Lucy let out a startled scream, a bony claw reaching up and grabbed at her skull where cracks had begun to form. She let out a roaring scream as she tugged harder at her skull until finally one of the horns snapped off followed by the rest of the skull shattering into pieces along with the rest of her skeleton.

And then, Lucy fell.

* * *

_Far Away..._

Gray stood at the edge of the hill, his raven hair being brushed back by the ocean breeze while his darkened eyes looked over the sea searching for the soul of his believed lost comrade.

Elizabeth slept soundly inside, exhausted from the day's activities while Gray felt lost in the large lake house. He wondered what he was supposed to do... go to Fairy Tail and announce the lost of a guild/family member or continue on missions.

He knew the one he should choose but instead of being able to make up his mind a strange sound suddenly shot across the land followed by a ring of blue fire. Instinct tugging him in direction of the shore Gray found himself holding unto the hope that Lucy was still alive.

So, quickly making up his mind he darted down the hill where he gracefully leapt unto the black pegasi's back before the steed ran into the sky, the two traveling in a hurry towards a distant echo, wishing it was more than a feeling.

That it would be a reality.

* * *

_Back on the island..._

The impact had startled Dontrell whose scales and hide were once again flesh (human) and his dragon characteristics were lost while blood-coated, shaky fingers grasped tightly unto the dragon's eye amulet. He knew he was a dead man, and his power would soon too be lost, and all because of some Fairy Tail mage. He grit his teeth as his eyes glared at the area where Lucy fell before resting his chin on the ground holding on to the last of his life, waiting for the victor to come for her trophy.

He could hold on for just a little longer, after all.

Lucy lay still against the earth, her skin slowly regenerating after she had lost control of her dragon magic. Because she wielded the magic with the wrong intent consisting of the greed of winning her magic had turned on her, skinning her of her own skin before taking over her body. She supposed it was Kei's warning coming into play, and she knew now that no lost could compare to the feeling of losing her mind for power and victory... for no amount of glory would she do it again.

She nearly destroyed herself because of it.

Fortunately Lucy was able to salvage her mind and was able to separate the beast her intentions had created out of her magic before the damage could be done permanently but she wasn't certain she'd be able to conquer the creature a second time. She didn't want to test it out either.

She knew she'd done a number on her opponent, Dontrell, and wondered if he'd even survived the onslaught of her beast and with that curiosity she stumbled to her feet, the last of her flesh healing itself. Walking over to Dontrell she found that he was no longer a miniature version of a dragon but was now a man once more.

Lucy watched as he took a shuddering breath before raising his eyes to meet her own - which had now reverted back to black - and spoke despite the blood which drippled out from his mouth.

"You win... but did you gain what you wanted?" He questioned her, before revealing the amulet he hid tucked at his chest.

Lucy shook her head and instead sat cross-legged by Dontrell's limp dying form and instead asked, "what can you tell me about Eclipse?"

His eyes showed relief and he sighed before responding, "You're familiar with the gate then... I know only that it comes to you when... its most wanted with something... that is tied to a world... that no longer exists... or when its most needed... to be wielded for destruction... for... say another world."

"The amulet?" Lucy motioned to his possession.

Dontrell nodded, "Tied to the dragon's of the past."

"I see," Lucy replied slowly, trying to process the information.

"Perhaps..." Dontrell began, "But know... that with every dealing with that... gate, you lose... something. In my case... I lose my... life." Dontrell gasped out and with a final hesitating breath his chest fell and the light faded from his eyes.

Lucy watched in wonder as Dontrell's body began to fade until it disappeared as though he never existed before she reached for the amulet however the moment her fingers touched the amulet it immediately disintegrated, while its ashes were soon swept up with the wind... it too disappearing.

"Thank you," Lucy looked up in time to see the fading ghost of Riisovzun as he too departed from the world leaving her alone to the wastes of the land.

* * *

**So you see Lucy and Dontrell did not have the same powers.**

**Lucy is unique.**

**And they were not battling over the power of a dragon. **

**Let's call it a day because I had written this all out during my algebra class, which I should tell you is incomprehensible for me, and now it is midnight and I'm exhausted. **

**So yeah, hope you enjoyed. Feel free to comment in a review, favorite, or follow!**

**Sincerely,**

**-Gothic Rain**

**P.S. The form of Lucy's beast is like a blue dragon version of Naruto's six tails form. And the idea of the skull breaking to release the beast came from Bleach where Ichigo would try to regain control over his body from his Hollow.**


End file.
